Guerra en el amor
by AnnY AshleY C. Pattz
Summary: Isabella Swan es la chica nueva en el instituto, ahi conocera lo que es la verdadera amistad y ¿por que no? lo que es el amor. ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto una chica de baja estatura. Si gracias - respondi al momento de levantarme - ¿Quien es ella?. Es Tanya Denali novia del Chico CULLEN. Oh - asi que ella era su novia - me gusta él - era verdad ese chico me gustaba demasiado.
1. Chapter 1

No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, en verdad por fin nos cambiábamos de casa, eso era un buen comienzo ya que en donde vivía antes no soportaba mas las hipocresías, no tenia una amiga de verdad ya que solo me buscaban por su interés propio y un novio enserio nunca lo he tenido ya que al igual que mis "amigas" solo buscaban pasar el rato. Es por eso que ante ellos era diferente a lo que de verdad soy, era otra bella.

Perdón que mal educada soy Isabella Marie Swan , he vivido en Phoenix por un buen tiempo con mi madre Renné pero ya es hora de que regrese a mi lugar de origen , soy originaria de Forks un pequeño pueblo que se encuentra localizado en el estado de Washington. Mi padre es Charlie Swan ahí trabaja desde que yo nací, es el jefe de policía.

De mi vida no hay mucho que contar, me gusta mucho leer, de preferencia que sean clásicos, ¿música? Me ayuda a concentrarme puros clásicos, si lo se, se que suena aburrido, pero también me gusta variar respecto a la música.

De carácter soy explosiva y cuando decido algo nadie me hace cambiar de opinión ya que no dejo que nadie se interponga en mis sueños, si es lo mejor para mi lo hago, me considero buena amiga, o bueno lo soy cuando lo son conmigo, como todas las personas detesto que me mientan, en fin nada fuera de lo normal.

En mi antigua escuela era porrista, aunque mi cuerpo dijera lo contrario ya que no soy muy voluptuosa como muchas de las porristas eran, soy de estatura promedio y mi cabello al igual que mis ojos son de un color caoba o chocolate como lo decía mi padre.

En esta nueva escuela presiento que será todo nuevo para mi y no me refiero a que sea como el juguete nuevo una novedad por que se que será así, si no que serán experiencias inolvidables apuesto lo que sea que será un año inolvidable.


	2. Dolor

Estuve toda la noche llorando como una chiquilla sin consuelo, había dejado un pasado muy doloroso y eso había hecho que yo madurara mas rápido, que aprendiera a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Esa es una de las muchas razones por las cuales deje Phoenix. Un pasado muy doloroso que ni mi cariñosa madre sabia.

Esta fue una decisión difícil, no podía comprender como es que habían personas que solo existían para hacer daño, que no les importa el dolor o sufrimiento ajeno ya que parecen disfrutarlo.

Varios recuerdos golpearon a mi mente y las lagrimas caían sin mi permiso, desde el mas feliz hasta el mas triste, recuerdos que solo me atormentaban el alma, ahogue mi llanto el mi almohada no quería despertar a Charlie, pero tampoco podía evitar derramar una lagrima mas me estaba muriendo en vida.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, me desperté por el terrible dolor de cabeza que solo estaba tan potente después de una noche dura como lo fue ayer. Era Domingo así que no había la necesidad de levantarme aun, no ahorita que estaba Charlie en casa; no quería que se diera cuenta que había llorado.

¿Bella? – toco mi puerta yo no quería que me viera así, decidí no responder – bella cariño – acaricio mi cabello, no escuche nada mas solo el ruido al cerrar la puerta.

Después de un buen rato, de asegurarme que Charlie no estaba decidí bajar, me lleve una grata sorpresa al ver la sala en un silencio absoluto, revise cada rincón de la casa minuciosamente, finalmente satisfecha de comprobar que la casa estaba sola me dirigí a la cosa y ahí fue donde encontré una nota de Charlie.

"Bella cariño, Salí por un momento a la reserva, como vi que estabas profundamente dormida no te quise despertar, espero no tardarme mucho. Si necesitas algo llámame, Atte. Tú papa."

Bueno eso me dejaba con mucho tiempo libre, decidí que tendría que empezar a desempacar mis pocas cosas y prepararme para mañana que iba ser un gran día en la escuela.

Acomodar todo me tomo menos del tiempo esperado, decidí salir por un momento a Port Ángeles a dar una vuelta, agarre las llaves de mi moto y me dirigí a la cocina como lo había hecho Charlie, obviamente dejando una nota para que no se asustara al no ver mi presencia.

Encontré varios locales abiertos, pero simplemente no había uno me que llamara la atención, pase mucho tiempo fuera de casa que no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que mi estomago empezó a rugir pidiendo a gritos algo de comida. Había planeado detenerme en un restaurant pero como dije antes ninguno llamaba mi atención.

Un poco molesta por no encontrar lo que buscaba regrese a casa, no tenia prisa por llegar, umm bueno pensándolo bien si que lo tenia ¿una gran razón para eso? Tenia hambre.

¿Papá? – pregunte al entrar en mi acogedora casa.

En la sala Bell´s – respondió mi padre – ven que quiero que saludes a alguien. Me dirigí hacia la sala para ver que tanto alborota hacia. – ella es mi hermosa hija – ante tal comentario me sonroje un poco – ella es Sue madre de Leah y seth espero que los recuerdes bell´s – mi padre sonrió juguetonamente.

Claro que si – sonreí – es un gusto conocerla al fin – le tendí mi mano como muestra de saludo a la cual ella tomo cariñosamente.

El gusto es mio cariño – me dedico una sonrisa cariñosa.

Sue – escuchamos una voz roca detrás de nosotros y nos giramos para ver de quien se trataba.

Al momento de ver quien era mi cara desencajo mostrando la ya famosa cara de shock, pasando el efecto mostro ira, tristeza, dolor, pena, y mas ira.

Lo siento papa, me duele la cabeza – me gire a Sue tratando de recomponer mi cara – un gusto conocerla, pero me temo que tendré que retirarme – me vio primero con cara de preocupación y después me sonrió.

No me detuve a despedirme de él ya que no lo quería ver y me fui directamente a mi cuarto olvidando por completo la razón que me había orillado a regresar mas temprano a casa. "Hambre". Me tumbe en mi cama y de nuevo las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, me asegure de que mis sollozos fueran silencios cubriéndolos con la almohada una vez mas.

Comenzó a sonar mi celular, no quería hablar con nadie pero puede que fuera importante. No me moleste en revisar quien era ya que eran muy pocos los contactos que tenia en mi celular.

Bella cariño – era la voz de mi madre, trate de componer mi voz para que no se diera cuenta que había estado llorando - ¿estas bien? – la oi un poco alarmada por mi repentino silencio ya que no me salían las palabras.

Cálmate si estoy bien – admití por fin - ¿Pasa algo? – pregunte esta vez yo.

Cariño te escuchas rara – analizo mi madre.

Estaba dormida es todo – le mentí un poco

Solo llamaba para saber como estabas – seguía el tono de preocupación en su voz.

Estoy bien – dije con firmeza tratando de que no se quebrara mi voz.

Después de asegurarle unas cinco veces mas a mi madre de que estaba bien, decidí dar por finalizada la llamada pero no sin antes hacerme prometer que mañana regresando del instituto lo primero que tendría que hacer seria comunicarme con ella.

Esta bien mamá mañana te hablo – dije una vez mas – ahora tengo que colgar, mañana es mi primer dia en el instituto y no quiero que se me haga tarde.

Esta bien cariño, descansa que tengas un excelente dia mañana cielo – se despidió mi madre.

Gracias, descansa también.

Te quiero bell´s – dijo mi madre.

Yo igual bye – mi madre y yo dimos por finalizada nuestra conversación.

Rápidamente me apresure a cambiarme y salir al cuarto de baño para cepillarme los dientes, regrese a mi cama y caí profundamente dormida, eso era obvio ya que con el llanto que había tenido hacia que me debilitara y callera mas fácilmente al dia siguiente.


	3. Primer Día

POV Bella

Ala mañana siguiente desperté, entre al baño para tomar mi ducha y al verme al espejo me di cuenta de que mis ojos estaban hinchados.

Genial lo que me faltaba – dije en voz alta.

¿Pasa algo bella? – pregunto mi padre.

No – fue lo único que dije.

Salí de la ducha para irme a mi habitación me vestí automáticamente, baje a la cocina para tomar un poco de cereal este era mi primer día en la escuela y prácticamente seria como el juguete nuevo, no sentía nervios ya que ansiaba este día me seria de útil necesitaba un nuevo aire.

Me di cuenta que Charlie, mi padre no estaba ya se había ido a trabajar y eso me daba tranquilidad, no quería preocuparlo con mis problemas. Termine mi cereal y fui a cepillarme los dientes después de comprobar que todo estaba listo, tome mi mochila, me dirigí directamente hacia mi lindo Audi Q3 azul eléctrico.

Conduje hacia la escuela de forks, llegue al estacionamiento del instituto y al momento de bajarme de mi auto, las miradas se centraron en mi, no me incomodaba ya que estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero hice caso omiso en la manera de mirarme.

Entre en la oficina de la secretaria por mi horario, espere mi turno porque estaban atendiendo a un chico, no le veía la cara lo único que veía fue su cabello rebelde color bronce y la forma de su espalda era musculosa, al momento de darse vuelta me di cuenta que tenia unos ojos de color esmeralda profundos realmente era apuesto, demasiado para mi salud mental.

No me di cuenta que me había perdido en sus ojos hasta que oí unas risitas sofocadas. Gire a ver a quien pertenecían esas risas y me encontré con una chica rubia realmente guapa con una figura de súper modelo

Guapo ¿no? – me dijo la chica

Trate de hacerme la desentendida – no se a que te refieres…. – esperando a que me dijera su nombre.

Rosalie, me llamo Rosalie – extendió su mano y la tome sin dudarlo.

Bien Rosalie, no se a que te refieres, por cierto mi nombre es Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan bella – dije con calma mientras soltaba su mano.

De acuerdo Bella, se que Edward es apuesto – puse mi cara de póker ya que no sabia a quien se refería – el chico que acaba de salir se llama Edward Cullen, a toda la población femenina les atrae, claro a todas menos a mi mejor amiga y a mi.

Pues entonces ya somos tres – dije así de la nada.

No te creo – dijo con una sonrisa – vi como lo mirabas – finalizo.

Esta bien no me creas – di media vuelta.

Me entregaron mi horario y un plano de la escuela cuando ya estaba por salir de la oficina escuche que alguien me llamaba.

Bella espera – reconocí la voz de Rosalie y me detuve.

¿si? – pregunte al ver que ella no continuaba.

Lo siento – dijo al fin.

¿Por qué? – pregunte curiosa.

No fue cortes decir lo que dije hace un momento – se veía arrepentida.

No te preocupes no me molesto en lo mas mínimo – sonreí para que no se sintiera culpable de mis cambios de humor.

Bueno, pero no me negaras que es apuesto – Levanto su delgada ceja.

Si, demasiado, más que eso – admití y me di cuenta demasiado tarde al ver su sonrisa – nada fuera de lo normal – quise arreglarlo un poco.

Bueno pero tengo que advertirte solo una cosa – dijo mas seria.

¿Si?, ¿Qué es? – la mire directamente a los ojos.

Bueno él tiene novia – ouch golpe bajo.

No importa, realmente no estoy interesada en él – le reste importancia.

¿Segura? – pregunto

Demasiado, no estoy interesada en nadie – sonreí

Me caes bien ¿sabes?, tu actitud es muy agradable – hablaba sinceramente por primera vez en mi corta vida alguien me hablaba con sinceridad.

Gracias, tu también me caíste bien – dije de vuelta – ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a mi primera clase y debo de encontrar mi salón.

No te preocupes yo te llevo, que materia te toca – me miro curiosa.

Literatura – dije al comprobar que esa era mi siguiente clase.

Perfecto a me queda de paso – sonrió – vamos no querrás que se te haga tarde en tu primer día ¿cierto?

No, por supuesto que no vamos – me sorprendía la manera en como me trataban las personas de aquí, ya que no solo Rosalie me ayudo, si no que me hablo con sinceridad.

Bueno aquí esta el salón – dijo al llegar a un salón con la puerta semi-abierta

Gracias de verdad – le dije sinceramente.

No hay que bella – dijo – suerte.

Igual – estaba por tocar la puerta cuando Rosalie me volvió a hablar.

Nos vemos en la hora del receso – dijo con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

Bien gracias Rosalie – no recordaba cuantas veces había dicho gracias ni mucho menos cuantas de esas iban para ella.

Bella, solo dime Rose – me volvió a sonreír.

De acuerdo Rose – me gire para poder entrar al salón.

Nos vemos en el receso no lo olvides bella – grito sobre su hombro y eso ocasiono que varios voltearan verme, los ignore y toque la puerta para poder entrar a mi primera clase.


	4. Pequeño Problema

POV Bella

Entre al salón y el profesor me hizo dirigirme a mi asiento, desde que entre no había nadie que no me quitara la mirada de encima, no le tome mucha importancia ya que estaba acostumbrada a que me vieran primero con curiosidad y después se olvidaran de mi.

Se me paso la primera hora demasiado rápido y estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando una chica se acercó a mi lugar pero no le preste atención hasta que me hablo.

Hola – dijo con una sonrisa falsa, sabia que lo era ya que estaba acostumbrada a recibir esa sonrisa a diario.

Hola – respondí fríamente ya que no tenia intenciones de seguir la platica.

Soy Jessica – dijo después de ver que no dije nada más y me tendió su mano.

Bella – estreche mi mano con la suya – disculpa tengo clases.

Se hizo a un lado, creo que fui algo grosera al ser así tan cortante pero la verdad es que hui de Phoenix de personas como ella y no quería regresar a lo mismo.

Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase que era historia iba caminando por los pasillos hasta que choque con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Maldición – escuche una perfecta voz masculina.

Lo siento – dije rápidamente ayudándolo a recoger sus cosas

No te preocupes iba distraído – sonrió y se le formaron unos pequeños hoyitos en sus mejillas, no me había fijado como era y cuando lo hice me sorprendió ya que tenia unos músculos muy pronunciados y me sacaba como dos cabezas mas se veía intimidante – soy Emmett McCarty – me tendió su mano.

Suspire pesadamente – bella, bella Swan – sonrió nuevamente y en sus mejillas se formaron unos hoyitos.

La chica nueva – siguió sonriendo.

La misma – le sonreí de vuelta.

Bueno bella un gusto tengo que irme – vio la hora en su reloj – tengo practica nos vemos.

Nos vemos – dije de vuelta mientras el seguía su camino.

Seguí también con el mio hasta llegar en donde seria mi clase, esta era la segunda vez que se me hacia tarde al llegar a clases, pero al parecer al profesor no pareció importarle mucho ya que como en la clase anterior solo me asigno mi lugar y siguió con su clase.

Estaba viendo con atención lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra pero algo me desconcertó y ese algo era una bola de papel que cayo directamente en mi cabeza, voltee a ver de quien era pero no encontré a nadie realmente sospechoso como para saber quien fue. Desdoble el papel con sumo cuidado, no quería hacer ruido y por ende que el profesor se diera cuenta.

"_Cuida muy bien lo que haces."_

_I.D._

Nuevamente gire para saber de quien era este papel pero fracase ya que no vi a nadie que me prestara la suficiente atención como pasa sospechar que esa persona me lo mando. Genial no tengo ni un día aquí y ya tengo un problemita y sin saber de quien tengo que cuidarme.

Al pasar las clases me daba cuenta que varias chicas me veían mal, eso era lo que menos me interesaba, ya que no estaba dispuesta seguirles el juego, claro esta siempre y cuando no se metan conmigo. Los chicos, ni que se diga de ellos no me agradaba la idea de que quisieran estar detrás de mi, sobre todo de un chico llamado Mike parecía mi perrito faldero y es que le hacia honor a su nuevo apodo, coincidimos en dos clases y después de presentarse me siguió a todos lados.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y recordé que Rosalie me esperaría en la cafetería pero no sabia de verdad si es que iba a estar ahí, al momento de entrar la busque con la mirada y cuando me vio me hizo señas para que me acercara.

Bueno no estaré sola – murmure para mi misma.

Bella que bueno que llegas – soltó al momento que me acerque a su mesa – quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga – me dedico una sonrisa – pero siéntate.

Gracias – dije al momento de sentarme.

Rose – una voz cantarina grito a mis espaldas y la aludida solo rodo los ojos.

Ali – dijo Rose – te presento a bella – se giro a verme la chica que respondía por el nombre de Ali – bella ella es Alice – finalizo la presentación.

Mucho gusto bella – me abrazo Alice cosa que me sorprendió muchísimo pero al igual lo respondí el abrazo.

Lo mismo digo – dije después de que me soltó

Rosalie y Alice me trataban bien, no me podía quejar me sorprendía de sobremanera como es que me consideraran una mas, es como si ya me conocieran o algo por el estilo.

Alice era un poco mas baja de estatura que yo con un color de cabello negro azabache y unos ojos verdes, Rosalie era rubia y con una figura escultura sus ojos eran de un azul profundo.

¿Como te fue en tus primeras clases bella? – me pregunto Alice.

Bien, solo recibí una nota – dije restándole importancia.

Un admirador – concluyo Alice muy emocionada.

No lo creo – me reí al recordar lo que decía.

¿Si no es de un chico entonces de quien? – me pregunto Rosalie

Eso es lo que quisiera saber – rodé los ojos.

¿Qué decía? – esta vez fue Alice la que hablo.

Saque la nota que tenia en mis jeans y se las mostré formaron una "O" en sus perfectos labios.

Irina Denali – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

¿Quién? – pregunte confundida ya que no sabia de quien me hablaban

¿Quién si no ella? – dijo Alice ignorando mi pregunta.

¿Pero porque? – pregunto Rose.

Chicas – hable pero no me hicieron caso – chicas – hable mas fuerte y me voltearon a ver - ¿Quién es ella? – pregunte una vez mas.

Ella es la novia de uno de los jugadores de Futbol Americano – determino Rose con un semblante triste.

Y sus dos hermanas andan con sus mejores amigos – note una nota triste en su voz.

Ya va – dije – pero no se quien es ella.

Ahí están – dijo Rose.

Al girarme a ver en la dirección que estaba viendo Rose me quede petrificada en mi lugar.


	5. Una Amiga De Verdad

POV Bella

Al girarme a ver en la dirección que estaba viendo Rose me quede petrificada en mi lugar.

Justo en la entrada de la cafetería se encontraba mi peor pesadilla, de la cual me escape de Phoenix pero al parecer fracase, no esperaba encontrármelo aquí. Aterrada gire mi cabeza, sin ni siquiera prestarle atención a quien era la "famosa Irina" nótese el sarcasmo.

Prepotente – siseo Rose.

Arrogante – secundo Alice.

No sabia de que hablaban, pero vi que estaban viendo directamente a alguien y seguí su mirada para toparme con el chico que me tope en los pasillos y de la mano traía a la que suponía seria su novia, era rubia, delgada pero a mi parecer no era lo suficiente bonita. A su lado esta otra pareja, el chico era alto y rubio, musculoso si, pero no demasiado como el que estaba alado, nunca he sido buena para recordar los nombres y esta no fue la excepción, de la mano de este había otra chica rubia la mire con detenimiento pero no encontré nada fuera de lo normal.

¿Quiénes son? – tenia curiosidad, no era el tipo de chicas que preguntaban por cotillear si no que de verdad me daban curiosidad la manera en que los miraban ellas y estos les regresaban las miradas.

Bueno él es Emmett – suspiro Rose, si era él con el que choche en los pasillos – y su novia Irina – gruño.

Vaya ella era la dichosa Irina, me detuve una vez mas a mirarla, De repente ella volteo y ambas nos vimos, parecía que me quería matar con la mirada pero yo en ningún momento aparte la mía al contrario le devolví la mirada con mucho mayor intensidad, no se cuanto tiempo paso; lo único que se es que ella ya no resistió mas y se volteo.

Vaya – dirigí mi mirada a Alice – es la primera vez que veo que alguien le regresa la mirada, después de Rose claro esta – termino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Claro – dije sin entender – ¿y el otro chico? – regrese a mi pregunta

Jasper – suspiro Alice – como vez la que esta alado de él es su novia – decepción se noto en su voz – Kate.

Y bueno Tanya no vino pero su es novia de Edward – automáticamente mis pensamientos viajaron al inicio del día con el chico que me encontré en la oficina.

Si, claro – le reste importancia y rose me miro fijamente.

Creo que a alguien le gusta Cullen – sonrió satisfactoriamente Alice junto con Rose.

Y Yo creo que a ustedes les gustan Emmett y Jasper – las mire fijamente y pude notar como se ruborizaban.

Shh! – me callaron las dos – eso no es para gritarse bella – las dos tenían cara de miedo.

¿Por qué no? En el amor no se calla – al momento que lo dije sus caras palidecieron.

No es amor – frunció el ceño Rose.

Es solo un gusto – dijo Alice.

No lo creo, si solo les gustara como dicen no los verían como los ven ahorita – rápidamente desviaron la mirada de la mesa de ellos.

Tu no sabes nada, ni si quiera sabes lo que es el amor – me dijo Alice enojada.

Si quizás – me levante de ahí decidida a salirme de ese lugar, en ese momento volví a chocar con alguien.

Ouch – el impacto con lo que choque me dolió bastante.

Lo siento – dijo una voz masculina y después oí una carcajada proveniente de otro chico, levante la mirada y me encontré con Jasper y Emmett.

Por lo que veo te gusta chocar con las personas ¡He! – me guiño un ojo Emmett.

Si, creo que si – dije un poco distraída ya que sentía la mirada de sus novias fijamente en mi, como si quisieran arrancarme la cabeza.

¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Jasper.

Lo estoy – sonreí – no te preocupes – levante mis cosas dispuesta para emprender mi camino.

Jasper – me tendió la mano – Whitlock.

Bella – acepte su mano – Bella Swan.

Bueno bella un gusto ella es Kate – se giro hacia la chica de alado – mi novia – ella me barrio – e Irina – volteo a ver a la otra chica – la novia de Emmett – al igual que su hermana también me barrio.

Un gusto Jasper – le sonreí y vi claramente como se enfurecía su novia – Emmett un gusto a ti también – le giñe un ojo.

Belly – me abrazo Emmett, su muestra me sorprendió de sobremanera pero al ver la cara que puso su novia le devolví el abrazo gustosamente.

Bella – oi una voz detrás de mi – siento lo de hace rato – gire lentamente para ver detrás de mi a una Alice arrepentida y detrás de ella Rose.

No te preocupes tienes razón – me dirigí hacia ella – un gusto chicos pero me tengo que ir – pase al lado de sus novias y casi me comían viva.

Chicos por fin los encuentro – una voz aterciopelada salió de unos perfectos y carnosos labios, me sonroje al pensar eso, él se dio cuenta y sonrió – los andaba buscando – dijo sin parar de mirarme.

Compromiso – pase a su lado y su fragancia me golpeo tan fuerte que su aroma me dejo aturdida.

Trataba de recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que me sonroje con un chico, pero por mas que hacia memoria no recordaba nada, en ese momento llegaron a mi cabeza las palabras que un día me dijo mi madre: "El chico que te haga sonreír con solo una mirada, que te sonroje con una palabra, será el que te enamore". Claro que no le creí y no le creo porque eso lo saco de sus novelas que acostumbraba a ver.

Al fin te encuentro preciosa – me paralice en mi lugar, conocía a la perfección esa voz.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dije con firmeza tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara.

Me debes algo – toco mi mejilla y automáticamente se la retire.

¿Hasta cuando dejaras de molestarme? – estaba furiosa.

Preciosa, la verdad fue una suerte encontrarte aquí – tenia una mirada burlona – no pensé que te encontraría tan fácil – cruzo los brazos – eres tan predecible.

¿Qué no te basto con lo que me hiciste? – Estaba al borde de la histeria – piérdete – decidida di media vuelta.

No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente – se perdió de mi vista.

Al fin estaba sola, una vez mas estaba sola, quería llorar mis ojos me picaban, se escapo una lagrima traicionera y de esta le siguieron mas, recordando todo lo mal que me hizo, no soportaba su presencia y de golpe llegaron a mis pensamientos esas imágenes que quería olvidar a como diera lugar.

Bella – sentí que alguien me abrazo y me tense al instante – no llores – era Rose – Alice no quiso decir eso – me seguía abrazando.

No te preocupes – me separe lentamente de ella – no es por eso – le sonreí o bueno al menos hizo un intento por sonreírle ya que salió como una mueca – no pasa nada en verdad.

¿Qué tienes? – me miro con preocupación, con verdadera preocupación y atención era realmente sorprendente como existía una forma diferente a tratarme.

No pasa nada – repetí nuevamente tratando de convencerla – quiero pero no puedo – acepte al fin al ver que me miraba fijamente como buscando algo en mis ojos que le pudiera decir lo que de verdad tenia – no es el momento, no ahora – me levante lentamente y ella me sonrió.

Esta bien – se levanto – no te presionaré – me abrazo y correspondí a tal gesto – cuando estés preparada para hablarlo sabes que estaré para ti – nos soltamos – quizás no sea la mejor compañía o no te daré el mejor consejo – me dedico una mirada de ternura – pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que siempre estaré ahí para escucharte y para compartir tu dolor.

En verdad no tienes por qué hacerlo – le dije sinceramente, temía que se riera de mi.

Quiero hacerlo – replico – ya te considero mi nueva amiga y no te dejare ir tan fácil y mucho mejor te dejare sufrir al menos no sola – me tomo de las manos y le dio un pequeño apretón.

Agradezco tus intenciones, valoro mucho lo que haces por mi – le dije con toda sinceridad.

No agradezcas – dijo – ahora ven tenemos clases y no podemos llegar tarde – no me había dado cuenta de que ya habían pocos alumnos en los pasillos, es mas ni si quiera escuche cuando tocaron el timbre.

¿Y Alice? – pregunte después de unos segundo

Bueno ella se sintió culpable – hizo una mueca – al ver que salías de la cafetería.

No tenia por que, solo necesitaba un poco de aire – mentí un poco.

¿Con quien estabas hace rato? – me paralice en mi lugar.

Nadie importante – me apresure a decir.

Oh – fue lo único que me dijo.

Sé que se moría de curiosidad por saber quien era, pero agradecí internamente al ver que no me hacia mas preguntas al respecto, nos sumimos en un profundo silencio y eso me dio la oportunidad de pensar un poco.

Varias preguntas me rondaban por la cabeza, algunas de ellas aun no tenia una respuesta concreta, de otras solo tenia hipótesis y muchas de las demás solo eran preguntas aun era un incognito saber o tratar de comprender cual seria la respuesta de dicha pregunta.

¿Qué hacia él aquí?, ¿me siguió?, ¿Qué busca de mi?, ¿Por qué me atemoriza?, ¿Qué quiere logar?.

Varias preguntas parecidas a esas rondaban por mi cabeza, trataba de buscar alguna lógica y respuesta pero eso solo ocasionaba que me doliera la cabeza, era comprensible puesto que no comí nada y en el desayuno no me hice la gran cosa.

Bien llegamos – por fin hablo Rose.

Gracias – di media vuelta.

Nos vemos en el aparcamiento – se despidió rose – suerte.

Nos vemos – me despedí de ella dispuesta a entrar a mi clase.

A donde crees que vas – aterrizo una mano en mi muñeca.


	6. Hermano

POV Bella

A donde crees que vas – aterrizo una mano en mi muñeca.

¿Bueno que te pasa? – no iba a tolerar su tono de voz para conmigo.

Eso quiero saber yo – me frunció el ceño.

¿Celosa? – sonreí burlonamente y ella me gruño.

Escúchame muy bien – me señalo con su dedo – si te acercas a mi novio…

Si me acerco a tu novio ¿Qué? – No le deje terminar – sabes deja de molestarme – la empuje y entre a mi siguiente clase.

Gracias por acompañarnos en la clase señorita – el profesor parecía molesto por la interrupción – ahora siéntese a lado del señor McCarty

Me dirigí lentamente a mi lugar mas que nada por hacerlo enojar mas, al parecer lo conseguí el profesor Varner, bufo frustrado, cuando llegue en mi lugar Emmett me sonrió juguetonamente.

Hey bell´s – me saludo Emmett.

Emmett no me mal interpretes ¿Pero porque me dices bell´s? – tenia duda el único sobrenombre que tenia era bella.

Porque me gusto – dijo restándole importancia - ¿no te gusta? – me miro a los ojos.

Que cosas dices – sonreí para que viera que no me molestaba – me encanta, eres el primero que me pone un apodo , claro después de bella – me de volvió la sonrisa y se le formaron nuevamente esos hoyitos en sus mejillas.

La clase de matemáticas no fue tan aburrida después de todo, obvio teniendo a Emmett a mi lado nada era aburrida. Mike me lanzo un papel y me hizo señas para que lo leyera; lo desdoble lentamente.

_¿Quieres salir conmigo?._

"M.N"

Emmett me arrebato el papel, me quede impresionada al ver su reacción; lo rompió y ni si quiera me dio tiempo de decirle nada.

No quiero pensar lo que dirá tu hermano al saber que ese te anda rondando – su tono era muy diferente al que tenia antes.

Bueno no tiene nada que decir – apretó los puños – y si existiera ese hermano que dices, no sé que haría – me encogí de hombros.

¿Tu novio? – pregunto.

No tengo – le dije como si nada.

¿Entonces quien era el chico que estaba contigo en los pasillos? – me tense, al parecer Rose no fue la única que me vio con el.

No es nada mio – gruñí.

Bueno si no tienes hermanos – sonrió ignorando el tono de mi voz – yo seré tu hermano mayor y no dejare que se te acerque newton – su voz era seria.

¿Mi hermano? – lo mire como si tuviera tres cabezas.

Si – me dijo emocionado – serás mi hermanita menor y yo te cuidare de tipos como él – señalo a Mike.

Umm bueno, no tengo nada que perder – acepte.

Genial – me dedico una sonrisa.

La hora se paso entre broma y broma que no escuche cuando tocaron el timbre y al parecer el menos hasta que Mike se acerco a nosotros para preguntarme por la repuesta.

Y, ¿entonces que dices? – me miro curioso y Emmett gruño.

¿Sobre que? – no entendía a donde quería llegar.

Si quieres, salir conmigo – sonrió arrogantemente.

Ah! Eso, no puedo – dije finalmente.

¿Por qué? – su tono me molesto.

Porque saldré con alguien mas – era mentira, no conocía a nadie.

¿Con quien? – bueno al parecer este chico no conoce una escusa.

Conmigo – intervino Emmett.

Pero tu andas con Irina – entrecerró los ojos.

Piérdete – Emmett tiro de mi mano y me saco del salón con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya quiero ver la cara de tu novia, cuando se entere que vas a salir conmigo – le tome el pelo.

Bueno no creo que lo tome a bien – hizo una mueca – pero no dejare que el perro de Mike te ronde y te haga como a las demás – finalizo.

¿Por qué andas con ella? – tenia curiosidad, se veían que eran polos opuestos, demasiado opuestos diría yo.

Bueno es que me gustaba y ahora…. – no continúo.

¿Y ahora? – lo incite a que continuara.

No quiero que sufra. – fue lo único que dijo.

Pero tu no la amas – afirme.

Supongo que es costumbre – se encogió de hombros.

Pero tu no eres feliz – afirme nuevamente en ese momento apareció la mirada triste de Rose en mi mente cuando me dijo que Emmett tenia novia – ¿Y no te gusta nadie mas? – pude notar que Emmett veía a Rose en la cafetería.

Si, pero no se puede pequeña – me dolía verlo así.

¿Y quien es? – quizás si me dijera que es Rose yo le ayudaría a ambos.

Eso no te lo puedo decir – hice un puchero – bueno no ahorita, quizás después – sonrió divertido al ver mis caras que le hacia.

Esta bien - me cruce de brazos e hice un puchero.

Pero que adorable – dijo una voz detrás de Emmett, me giño un ojo y mi cara cambio de color a un adorable rojo.

Edward no molestes – dijo Emmett.

¿Con quistando Galán? – le do un codazo a Emmett – no quiero ni pensar en lo que dirá Irina.

Es mi hermana – al ver la cara de confusión de Edward aclaro – la acabo de adoptar – Edward comenzó a reír.

Solo tu adoptarías a la chica nueva como tu hermana – siguió riendo y eso me molesto.

Emmett nos vemos después – dije molesta.

Esta bien – me dio un abrazo – no te quiero cerca de él – me advirtió – Suerte Bell´s.

Si, gracias – me di vuelta buscando el salón de Gimnasia.

En el instituto que iba antes yo era porrista, una de las mas populares, eso me aburrió así que aquí ni siquiera me dio curiosidad si tenían una escuadra y si la había no me interesaba entrar ahí, ya estaba arta de ser el centro del cotilleo.

Bella – gire al escuchar mi nombre y ahí estaba Alice con su cara arrepentida – quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso en la cafetería – se veía que era sincera.

Alice – suspire ya me había pedido disculpas anteriormente – no tengo nada que disculparte tienes razón, no se lo que es el amor – le sonreí – de cualquier manera no me moleste ni nada de eso.

¿En verdad? – su carita se le ilumino.

Si – le dedique mi mejor sonrisa.

Gracias, gracias, gracias – me abrazo – gracias, gracias, gracias – me soltó. – ahora entremos a clases.

Que bien no estaré sola – me miro incrédula.

Nunca te he visto sola – me miro – en las clases anteriores te veía con alguien, me sorprende que no este Mike aquí – adopto una postura pensativa.

Si, Umm bueno digamos que me dejara de molestar por rato o eso espero – hice una mueca al imaginarme que estaría otra vez detrás mio mañana.

¿Por qué lo dices? – me guio hacia los vestidores.

Porque Emmett le dijo que iba a salir con él – dije como si nada y ella casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas.

¿T-te gust-aa Emmett? – parecía nerviosa.

No – dije como si estuviera loca por preguntármelo.

Bueno, que alivio – volvió su sonrisa – no quiero imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si se entere, mm bueno ya sabes – se veía nerviosa

Si claro – sabia que hablaba de Rose.

¿Tú saldrás con mi novio? – el tono chirriante de la voz me hizo reconocer que era Irina.

Si – sonreí burlonamente – pregúntaselo a él o a Mike – espero no meterlo en problemas pensé.

Zorra – me grito y si no fuera por que retrocedí unos pasos me hubiera golpeado, en ese momento ella se cayó y se doblo el tobillo.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – entro el entrenador.

Ella me tiro – me señalo y el entrenador me vio.

No es verdad – dije calmada – ella tropezó queriéndome pegar – la mire con burla en el suelo.

Llévenla a la enfermería – le ordeno a unos chicos que estaban en la puerta.

¿Es verdad que no la tiro ella? – les pregunto a las demás chicas.

Si – respondieron unas chicas y entre ellas estaban Rosalie Y Alice.

Bien Brandon, Hale a cambiarse ahora – ordeno a Rose y Alice – y usted señorita no es necesario que se ponga el uniforme por ser su primer día – salió de los vestidores.

Como iba a tener un uniforme si como dijo él, era nueva pensé y en ese momento rodee los ojos, era ilógico.

¿Es verdad que saldrás con Emmett? – su voz se notaba triste.


	7. Secreto

POV Bella

¿Es verdad que saldrás con Emmett? – su voz se notaba triste.

Gire lentamente mi cabeza y justo enfrente mio quedo la cara de una chica destrozada, a alguien que le han roto el corazón, verla así me recordó a como me la pasaba yo antes; horas y horas en mi cuarto llorando, me destrozo el alma verla así.

No, es verdad que le dije a ella que iba a salir con él pero no – esperaba que me creyera.

¿Pero por qué? – se quedo cayada – entonces ¿Por qué le dijiste que si? – me miro curiosa.

Bueno, lo que pasa es que Mike me andaba "rondando" – las mismas palabras de Emmett – y él se autoproclamo mi hermano mayor, sal saber que no tenia uno – me mio asombrada – se acercó a invitarme a salir pero Emmett interrumpió diciendo que iba a salir con él, pero no es verdad no vamos a salir – suspire – y si se lo dije a su novia es por que me gusta hacerla enojar – recordé la cara que puso al saber que supuestamente iba a salir con su novio y juro que casi soltaba una carcajada en ese momento.

Solo a él se le ocurre hacer eso – sonrió por fin.

¿Tu también Rose? – hice un puchero.

¿Qué? – me miro perpleja.

Solo a él se le ocurre hacer eso – hice un pobre intento de imitar su voz – Edward dijo lo mismo – me cruce de brazos.

Es verdad – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y no es que solo fuera por la presencia de Edward si no también por que me había asustado, con esta era la tercera vez que me lo topaba y al parecer le gustaba burlarse de mi, la primera vez fue cuando me sonroje y me sonrió, pero era picara esa sonrisita, después me dice que me veía adorable haciendo pucheros y agregando que solo a Emmett se le ocurriría adoptarme como a su hermana pequeña y ahora reafirmándolo con Rose enfrente.

Mira – lo mire detenidamente, error perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos – olvídalo no tiene cazo – le reste importancia, pero lo que de verdad, pasaba es que me perdí en su mirada y por ende ya no sabia que hacer.

Nos vemos bella – prácticamente Rose salió corriendo.

Agarre mis cosas y estaba dispuesta a salir, como lo había hecho rose, pero su voz me detuvo en mi lugar.

No saldrás de aquí – ronroneo.

Voltee y me di cuenta de que había cerrado la puerta y se me acercaba cada vez mas, lentamente y yo no sabia a donde correr a esconderme, bueno prácticamente no esconderme, no tenia por que hacerlo; pero su sola presencia me ponía nerviosa y no quería que se diera cuenta de eso y con ello conseguir que el ego se le subiera un poco mas a su cabeza.

Y Emmett se preocupaba por Mike – susurre pero al parecer el me escucho ya que apretó los puños.

¿Mike te invito a salir? – cerro los ojos como si temiera la respuesta.

Si – fue lo único que logre decir, no entendía su reacción, pero tampoco le iba a preguntar porque se ponía así.

Tu no debes de salir con el – apretó el tabique de su nariz – él no te conviene.

No sabes lo que me conviene – debatí.

El no sabia nada, ya quisiera imaginar lo que diría o haría cuando supiera por que deje Phoenix, claro no era como si yo hubiera matado o robado a alguien, pero lo que esta tratando de hacer Mike ya lo pase.

Él no y punto – cerro los ojos de golpe y por un momento temí a su reacción, me privo de sus hermosas esmeraldas.

Se cuidarme sola – nunca había sido dependiente de alguien y no quisiera empezarlo a ser, no me gustaba que cuidaran de mi o quizás sea por que nadie lo hacia antes, crecí cuidándome sola y ahora no creo que pueda cambiar eso.

Si eres lista – abrió los ojos lentamente y me veían con intensidad – si eres lista no te acercaras a él – me dio una ultima mirada y se giro a la puerta, lo perdí de vista.

He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida con personas como lo es supuestamente Mike, ya estaba a acostumbrada a toparme con ellos pero nunca lo suficientemente cerca como para sufrir por alguno de ellos. Pero ahora que lo pienso creo que hubiera sido preferible eso antes de todo lo que pase. No estaba de humor para ir a clase de gimnasia, decidí irme ya a mi casa, como era la última clase no tenia caso quedarme.

Bella – gire al escuchar mi nombre y me encontré con Mike.

¿Qué? – no estaba de humor y mucho menos de paciencia.

No quiero imaginar lo que dirá o hará la novia de Cullen, cuando sepa que los dos estaban encerrados ahí – señalo los vestidores.

Mike no tengo por que darte explicaciones – suspire frustrada – pero para que estés mas tranquilo no paso nada – lo mire con dureza - ¿entendido? – solo asintió.

Bueno, podemos salir mañana – dio media vuelta y se fue.

No me dejo ni si quiera decirle que no, o para que no sonara tan fuerte decirle que aun no me adaptaba y no podía salir, que se yo; una pequeña excusa.

Pero mira nada mas – la voz que escuche detrás mio me mando varios escalofríos – tu primer día y ya tienes galanes.

¿Es que nunca vas a dejar de molestarme? – tenia pánico, no quería volver a verlo, yo quería olvidar todo pero él se empeñaba a que eso no sucediera.

Tranquila, eso no pasara – burla, eso es lo que había en su mirada.

Yo solo quería estar en un lugar seguro, quería llorar de pura rabia, impotencia pero no le podía demostrar lo frágil que estaba, lo indefensa que me encontraba, eso le daría las armas necesarias para hacerlo con mayor frecuencia.

Bella – esa era la voz de Alice.

Bella – la secundo Rose.

Maldición – susurro, me dio una última mirada y salió corriendo de los pasillos.

Aquí estas – llego Alice.

¿en donde te habías metido? – me reprendió Rose – da gracias a dios de que el entrenador salió, si no imagínate como te hubiera dicho.

La preocupación que mostraban ambas me sorprendía de sobremanera, hasta por una simple cosa, bueno no tan simple se preocupaban y eso me hacia sentir importante, especia, bueno de menos para ellas así me sentía yo.

Es que estaba cansada – dije cuando rose se tranquilizo – solo necesitaba regresar a mi casa.

Bella – me llamo Alice - ¿pasa algo? – me miro curiosa.

Yo .. no tengo nada – le respondí un poco nerviosa, no quería que Alice también me viera acompañada de él, es mas por protección que por otra cosa.

Algún día sé que nos dirás lo que te esta pasando, algo te esta carcomiendo – miro fijamente.

Si, créeme quisiera pero no puedo – volvió el sentimiento de impotencia a mi.

¿Qué secreto guardas? – hablo mas para ella misma que para mi, pero decidí no hablar mas del tema, no por hoy, quizás y después les pueda decir el porqué de mi llegada.


	8. Sueño

POV Bella

Llegue a mi casa algo cansada, por ser mi primer día pase por varias cosas agotantes, sin contar con la presencia de él, en la escuela. Al terminar de hacer mi tarea decidí tomar un poco de descanso; me fui a mi habitación y puse algo de música no me detuve a escuchar muy bien que fue lo que estaba sonando. Después de un buen rato me quede dormida y desperté como por eso de las 6:30 de la tarde, me dirigí a la cocina, era la hora de la comida o mejor dicho cena.

No hice nada laborioso, solo unas enchiladas que vi un día en la televisión y no se me hizo que fueran a costar trabajo y dicho y hecho, fue sencillo. Charlie llego de su trabajo y al oler ese exquisito olor inmediatamente fue a lavarse las manos, yo aproveche para servirnos a ambos de comer.

Comimos en silencio, pero al acabar me pregunto como me había ido en el dia, respondí a sus preguntas mecánicamente, eran las mismas que me hacía mi mamá.

Renné – fue un susurro pero al parecer Charlie lo escucho.

¿Le pasa algo? – pregunto con precaución.

No, solo que prometí llamarle pero no lo he hecho – suspiro alivio.

Ha de estar desesperada – soltó una pequeña risita – llámala – dijo después de calmarse un poco.

Y así lo hice, me dirigí con paso lento al teléfono que colgaba en la cocina, marcando el numero que ya me sabia de memoria, escuche el sonido que indicaba que la llamada estaba entrando, a los tres pitidos mi madre respondió con voz alegre.

¿Hola? – solo de escuchar su voz, la extrañaba mas.

Hola – dijes después de unos segundos.

Bella, cariño – se escucho la voz de mi madre un poco mas alegre y yo también me alegre - ¿Cómo estas? – me pregunto.

Bien – supiere - ¿Qué tal todo por allá? – le pregunte antes de que ella lo hiciera.

Bien, ¿Qué tal la escuela? – esperaba ansiosa mi respuesta y trate de sonar casual al responder.

Bien, no es mucho el cambio – no di detalles y sabia que ella se moría por saberlos, pero no me insistió.

¿Has hecho amigos? – al principio ella sabia que era muy tímida y me costaba hacer amigos, pero eso fue cambiando desde…. Bueno no quisiera recordar eso.

Si – me limite a contarle como de la noche a la mañana ya tenia un nuevo hermano y eso le causo mucha gracia, pero después dijo que estaba bien que por lo menos ya tenía quien me cuidara, ya que ella no podía estar conmigo. También le conté sobre rose y Alice, y de como las dos se acercaron a hablarme y en como Rose md ayudo a localizar mis primeras clases.

Cariño es impresionante me da gusto – mi madre era en la única con la que podía ser yo misma.

Mama tengo que colgar, mañana hay escuela – oí el suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

Esta bien, cuídate – sonaba triste.

Mañana te hablo – oí como se recompuso un poco al escuchar esa promesa – bye.

Te quiero – dijo mi madre - bye

Yo también – y colgué el teléfono, dejando la línea muerta prácticamente.

Lave los trastes que utilizamos, ya era algo tarde y tendría que descansar, pero no creía poder hacerlo; no estaba acostumbrada a dormir en las tardes y cuando lo hacia era porque pasaba de verdad un día agotante, o estresante como lo fue hoy.

Hasta mañana papa – me despedí de él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Descansa bella – se despidió mi padre.

Me dirigí al baño que estaba localizado en la planta superior y tome un baño, era mas que nada para relajarme y así poder dormir; aunque sobre esta ultima parte dudaba me dormí en la tarde y no se si sea posible que pueda dormir ahora. Si era necesario tendría que tomarme un sedante, era muy raro que lo utilizara puesto que el estrés no había regresado, pero como dije si fuera necesario tendría que tomarla.

Afortunadamente no lo necesite, al tocar la cama caí en un profundo sueño, un sueño tranquilo sin nada de pesadillas uno normal, bueno eso lo creía yo hasta que en mi sueño rápidamente se colaron unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, tan profundos, tan hechizantes, que aun al saber que esto era un sueño caía rendida, ese fue mi único sueño, solo esos hermosos ojos y de alguna manera agradecí, hoy no hubo pesadillas, no sueños extraños donde no sabia diferenciar de la realidad de la fantasía.

Desperté en la mañana y fui directamente al baño, me duche mientras analizaba mi sueño, no entendía porque había soñado con sus ojos, si es verdad que era un chico demasiado atractivo a mis ojos, también aceptaba que había robado mi atención desde el primer instante que lo vi, pero un no logro comprender porque.

Quizás te guste – dijo una voz en mi cabeza

Si tal vez, pero eso era demasiado pronto aun no me fijado lo suficiente en él como para saber exactamente que era lo que me gustaba de él.

Nos vemos bella – grito mi padre desde la planta de abajo y eso ocasiono que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Ten cuidado – le grite de vuelta

Al salir del baño, entre en mi cuarto a cambiarme y acomodar mi cabello, no tarde mas de 20 minutos y es que mi cabello es algo rebelde, es en donde mas tiempo demoro. Al igual que ayer, solo comí un poco de cereal, subí directamente al baño y me cepille los dientes, cuando vi que ya era hora de irme agarre mi mochila y las llaves de mi Audi para irme directo al instituto.

Cuando me acercaba al instituto me di cuenta de que ya habían varias personas aparcando ahí, no me fue difícil encontrar un lugar disponible, de hecho había un vacío a lado de un volvo plateado, muy bonito por cierto. Al terminar de estacionarme me baje de mi auto dispuesta a ir a mi primera clase pero una mano me detuvo, sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y temia que nuevamente fuera él, pero al girarme me lleve una gran sorpresa y alivio al ver que solo se trataba de una chica.

Disculpa estas en mi lugar – me miro con arrogancia.

¿Perdón? – no sabia a que se refería.

Te estacionaste en mi lugar – lo dijo cancinamente y rodo los ojos, eso me molesto y mucho.

Bueno no sabia que tenían dueño, los lugares – le conteste de la misma manera.

Di media vuelta y escuche perfectamente como el sonido de sus tacones golpeaban en el suelo, no me importaba en lo mas mínimo su rabieta.

Bella – llego a mi corriendo una muy sonriente Alice.

Alice – dije a modo de saludo y esta me abrazo, claro aun no me acostumbraba a sus muestras de afecto pero tampoco la rechace no quería que se sintiera mal. - ¿ Y Rose? – me di cuenta de que no venia detrás de ella como lo esperaba.

Ya no ha de tardar – miro su reloj y sonrio – ahí esta.

Justo iba entrando en el estacionamiento un BMW rojo descapotable y en el venia ella, aparco su coche al lado de un Porche amarillo, al bajar se dirigió a nuestra dirección y nos saludo a ambas con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

Bell´s – la voz de Emmett hizo que Rose se pusiera roja.

Bella nos vemos, tengo que llegar temprano a mi clase olvide que me faltaron ejercicios por resolver – excusa eso era una excusa, al verla a los ojos comprobé que solo lo hacia para alejarse, no se lo iba a permitir pero al ver a Emmett me di cuenta de que no venia solo, si no que estaba con su novia desabrida.

Nos vemos en el almuerzo – me despedí de ella, se fue sin decir nada – Emmett – me gire a verlo, pero este no me veía a mi, si no que estaba perdido viendo como se iba rose.

Bueno me has dejado plantado – alado su novia se enfurruño, pero el no le hizo caso al contrario solo sonrió.

Si pero prometo que no volverá a pasar – decidí seguirle el juego.

¿Estas disponible esta noche? – me giño el ojo y eso provoco que yo soltara una carcajada.

Emmett – la voz indignante nos hizo voltear a ver a Irina.

¿Qué? – fue lo único que dijo.

Eres imposible – se fue dejando a un Emmett confundido y yo con mas ganas de reírme, y no me contuve solté otra carcajada y el después se unió a mis risas.

Bueno pequeña – hablo cuando paro de reir – es hora de irnos al salón – y se me olvidaba que nuestra primera clase era juntos, era un alivio tenerlo de compañero y mas aun que me sentara a lado de él, eso hacia la clase menos pesada.

Emmett – ambos nos dimos la vuelta al escuchar que alguien pronunciaba su nombre.


	9. Asesorias

POV Bella

Emmett – ambos nos dimos la vuelta al escuchar que alguien pronunciaba su nombre.

Edward – no lo podía ver a los ojos, era ridículo el no sabia nada sobre mi sueño – veo que te estas tomando muy enserio eso de ser el hermano mayor.

Así es – sonrió orgulloso Emmett.

¿No has visto a Tanya? – a mi mente llego la voz de Alice, cuando me dijo que Tanya era la novia de Edward.

No cuando pase por Irina no la vi – se quedo pensando Emmett – ¿No has visto su auto?

No, lo más curioso es que a mi lado; donde siempre se estaciona ella, esta un Audi muy hermoso por cierto – me dedico una mirada y automáticamente mis mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo intenso

Pues que idiota el que estaciono ese auto ahí – Edward soltó una carcajada al escuchar lo que Emmett dijo, al parecer el ya sabia que ese era mi auto.

Emmett – mi voz sonaba indignada.

¿Qué? – me miro atónico.

Él idiota que estaciono ese auto ahí fui yo – Edward se rio aun mas fuerte y Emmett me miro arrepentido, di media vuelta para irme directo a mi salón.

Bella – no voltee por que sabía que era Emmett – Bella espera.

Piérdete – me sentía mal porque sabia que Emmett no podría saber que ese era mi auto, pero no iba a retroceder.

Bella, espera yo no sabia – me alcanzo y me hizo detenerme.

Si lo siento – mis cambios de humor me estaban estresando.

Lo siento mas yo pequeña, no quería decir eso – lo abrace.

Esta bien, como tú dijiste no sabias que era mi auto – lo solté.

Entonces ya que esta arreglado, es hora de entrar – abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar primeo a mi, para nuestra fortuna el profesor aun no había llegado.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares y pude notar que varios nos lanzaron unas miradas pero como de costumbre no les hice caso. Estuvimos platicando como por 5 minutos hasta que el Profesor Varner e hizo que guardáramos silencio.

Dio su clase, en verdad que quería poner atención pero no podía, no con Emmett a mi lado, aparte de que nada que tenga que ver con matemáticas se me daba, al término de la clase recogí mis cosas y nuevamente Mike se me acerco para volverme a invitar a salir.

Enserio no puedo – era mitad verdad y mitad mentira.

Algún día saldrás conmigo preciosa – me dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Vaya el no entiende una negativa – Emmett comenzó a burlarse de mi por no poderle decir que no.

Creo que las indirectas no funcionan con él – suspire con pesadez.

Bueno bella me tengo que ir, tengo practica – salimos juntos del salón, pero cada uno se fue por un camino diferente.

Iba tan distraída pensando en varias cosas ala vez, pero lo que mas me carcomía eran los extraños ojos de Edward en mi sueño, porque se presentaban en mis sueños, no tenia una respuesta para eso, pero pensándolo bien creo que no tenia respuesta para nada. Pero porque ….

Ouch – un gemido salió de mis labios.

Tonta, haber si te fijas – una chica, mejor dicho la misma chica del estacionamiento se levanto del suelo recogiendo sus cosas.

¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto una chica de baja estatura.

Si gracias - respondí al momento de levantarme - ¿Quien es ella?

Es Tanya Denali novia del Chico CULLEN – tenia una mirada ensoñadora cuando nombro el apellido de Edward.

Oh - así que ella era su novia - me gusta él - era verdad ese chico me gustaba demasiado.

Dime a quien no le gusta – rodo los ojos.

Es verdad – y comenzamos a reírnos juntas.

Así que caíste en los encantos de el – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Así que digas encantos, pues no – y es que pensándolo bien yo no lo conocía, no lo suficiente.

Me llamo Ángela Weber – se presento.

Bella Swan – aun no entendía porque a ella si le admití que me gusta Edward – un gusto, pero tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase.

¿Qué clase te toca?, quizás consigamos en una – me sonrió amistosamente.

Bueno ahorita tengo historia – cuando la mire una sonrisa se expandía por su rostro.

Estupendo también es mi siguiente clase – nos encaminamos juntas hacia el salón y el profesor me hizo esperarme para ver que lugares quedaban disponibles, vi como el salón se iba llenando poco a poco y cada uno de los alumnos iban tomando sus lugares; empezaron a platicar entre ellos porque el profesor estaba mas atento en unos papeles.

Vi claramente como Jasper entraba en el salón y tomaba su lugar en una de las tres primeras mesas, después de unos minutos mas el profesor al fin alzo la vista de esos papeles y vio a la clase, habían dos lugares disponibles y uno de ellos como ya lo había dicho anteriormente era con Jasper.

Puede sentarse con el señor Collins – ese no era Jasper, así que solo me quedaba el segundo chico.

Profesor – hablo ahora el que iba hacer mi compañero.

¿Si? – levanto la vista hacia él.

Es que yo ya tengo compañero, solo que hoy no pudo venir – el profesor solo asiento como si entendiera que había cometido un error.

Muy bien señorita Swan, tendrá que tomar asiento con el Joven Whitlock – ahora si era Jasper.

Me dirigí lentamente a mi nuevo lugar, ahora estaba mas tranquila a Jasper ya lo conocía, bueno solo un poco.

Bella – me hablo Jasper – un gusto verte de nuevo.

Lo mismo digo Jasper – ambos sonreímos.

La clase paso algo lenta, pero era porque a mi no me gustaba Historia o bueno no tanto como a Jasper.

¿Cómo te va con las clases? – me pregunto Jasper al salir de nuestra clase.

Bueno – hice una mueca al recordar la clase de trigonometría y también esta ¿porque no? – hay la llevo – Jasper rio un poco al descubrir mi mentira.

¿Qué va mal? – me pregunto con sinceridad.

Trigonometría – suspire de frustración – e Historia.

Pero si es tu primer clase – me respondió.

Si, pero no se me da bien ninguna de esas dos, en donde vivía antes tenia asesores – recordé como es que siempre batallaba con esas clases.

Muy bien yo te puedo ayudar con historia – me sentí aliviada, una menos pensé.

¿De verdad? – lo quería comprobar.

Claro – sonrió – pero con trigonometría yo no podre.

Con que me ayudes en historia me basta, ahí después buscare a alguien quien pueda y quiera por supuesto ayudarme con trigonometría – Emmett esta descartado obviamente.

Se de alguien que puede ayudarte con eso – su mirada se volvió seria – pero no se si tu quieras.

Dime, de quien se trata – confiaba en Jasper, gracias a que él iba a ayudarme con historia.

Edward – o bueno ya no tanto.


	10. Pidiendo Ayuda

POV Bella

Edward – o bueno ya no tanto.

Pero… pero… - no encontraba algo razonable para poder debatir con él.

Lo siento bella pero yo apenas si le entiendo y Emmett no creo que te pueda enseñar – era verdad pero tenia que haber alguien mas.

A él seria al ultimo que recurriría – no perdía nada con intentarlo pero era demasiado peligroso.

Pues Edward tiene un promedio superior a los demás – Jasper lo decía por buena onda pero yo no podía o mejor dicho no quería aun acercarme a él.

Lo pensare – fue lo único que le podía prometer.

De acuerdo – sonrió con autosuficiencia como si supiera que yo iba a perder, aunque claro esta nunca fue una apuesta.

Bien – le fruncí el ceño y me dirigí a la clase de Gimnasia que compartía con Alice y Rose.

Hola bella – me saludo rose.

Hola – seguía pensando en quien me podría ayudar en esa clase.

¿Qué tiene bella? – escuche la voz de Alice.

No lo se – se encogió de hombros Rose.

¿Bella? – Me hablo Alice y solo la mire esperando a que continuara - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con interés.

Necesito ayuda – respondí lentamente.

¿Con chicos? – vi claramente como le brillaban los ojos a Alice.

No exactamente – admití.

¿Entonces? – esta vez la que pregunto fue Rose.

En dos materias – me gustaba ver la cara que ponían al ver que no les decía nada mas.

¿Sobre que? – volvió a preguntar Rose.

Historia y trigonometría – al instante supe que ellas no me podían ayudar ya que ambas pusieron una mueca.

Yo quisiera pero no puedo, a duras penas las paso – admitió Rose.

Yo podría pero también apenas las paso yo – la secundo Alice.

No se preocupen de historia ya tengo quien me ayude – no quise decir el nombre, no quería que Alice se enojara conmigo.

¿Quién? ¿Un galán? – no podía engañarla después de todo ellas han sido muy buenas conmigo.

Pues, no, no me gusta a mi – no sabia como decirle que era Jasper el que me iba ayudar.

¿Entonces? – vi la confusión en su bello rostro.

Jasper – no tenia de otra que admitir quien me iba ayudar.

¿Jasper? – las dos preguntaron a coro.

Si – vi como Rose veía a Alice detenidamente esperando su reacción.

¿Alice? – la llame pero no me hizo caso – Jasper no me gusta – sus facciones se relajaron.

Es verdad – me defendió Rose.

A mi me gusta .. – Alice me interrumpió.

¿Edward que haces aquí? – vi pánico en su cara.

Edwin – fue lo único que pude decir.

No me llamo Edwin – bufo Edward.

Yo no me refería a ti – espete – yo dije que me gustaba Edwin.

¿Quién es Edwin? – me miro directamente a los ojos.

No sabia que decirle, hice un recorrido mental para ver si había algún Edwin en una de mis clases pero siempre he sido mala recordando los nombres y no sabia si existía tal chico.

Un compañero – se apresuró a decir Rose.

¿De que clase? – me siguió mirando.

¿Acaso te importa? – Alice levanto una ceja.

No por supuesto que no – se alejó un poco de mi.

¿Y es guapo? – me pregunto Alice.

Bastante, si – admití.

¿Qué tanto te gusta? – Edward estaba pendiente de mi, para saber que iba a responderle a Alice.

Mucho – me sonroje al ver a Edward y recordar el sueño extraño que tuve donde el aparecía.

Bella se sonrojo – Grito emocionada Rose.

Yo me largo – se fue dando grandes zancadas.

Creo que alguien estaba celoso – las mira atónita cuando Alice dijo eso.

¿Quién? – quería confirmarlo.

Pues quien mas, Edwin – las tres soltamos una carcajada ante el nuevo nombre de Edward.

Creo que le interesas – esta ves me dijo Rose.

No lo creo – no me quería hacer ilusiones – él tiene una novia.

Una descerebrada – dijo Rose.

Nos salimos bastante de tema – les dije – alguna de ustedes me podría decir ¿quien me puede ayudar con Trigonometría? – ambas soltaron una mirada cómplice antes de responder.

Edwin - se volvieron a reír.

¿No hay alguien mas? – aun tenia la esperanza de que así fuera.

¿Pues así que te pueda enseñar bien?, no él es único sobre esa materia – no podía creer que Jasper tuviera razón.

Esta bien – refunfuñe.

Me fui de los vestidores a la clase, como era el comienzo aun no se instalaban bien, solo estábamos en la parte teórica, y ahí sentados me di cuenta de que Edward no me quitaba la mirada de encima y no es que sea vanidosa pero se sentía bien que me viera, a su lado estaba su novia colgada del brazo igual me veía solo que esta me quería matar con la mirada.

Edward te esta viendo – me susurro Rose.

Lo se – admití – su novia también.

Ignórala a ella – me dijo Rose.

Y así lo hice una que otra vez cuando volteaba cachaba a Edward que me estaba viendo, pero yo desviaba la mirada, al finalizar la clase tuve que tomar varias veces respiración, tenia que armarme de valor para decirle a Edward sobre las asesorías, si es que quería y podía ayudarme.

Al cambiarme el uniforme Salí al pasillo, fui una de las primeras estaba esperando a que saliera Edward pero De repente me dio nervios y no sabia porque. Me iba a ir de ese lugar hasta que por fin lo vi salir.

¿Edward? – lo llame y el me voltio a ver esperando a que continuara.

Aquí estas amor – una voz melosa hablo detrás de él, ella lo abrazo posesivamente y yo solo pude rodar los ojos.

¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? – la cara de Tanya se enfureció, parecía que estaba sacando chispas.

¿Sobre que? – me miro ceñudo.

Privado – volví a repetir.

Tanya te veo en un momento – la soltó y vi como la cara de Tanya se descompuso.

¿Me vas a dejar por esta? – chillo.

Solo será un momento – le dijo Edward.

¿La prefieres a ella? – volvió a gritar.

Tanya – había advertencia en su voz.

Bien – dio media vuelta y se fue.

Yo, lo siento no quiero ocasionarte problemas – _mentirosa _recrimino una voz en mi cabeza, es verdad me gustaba que Tanya se enojara.

No te preocupes, ahora dime ¿que pasa? – aun no podía creer lo que iba a decir.

Necesito tu ayuda – listo lo dije.


	11. Ayudandome

POV Bella

Necesito tu ayuda – listo lo dije.

Me miro con bastante interés como si quisiera saber si lo que decía era verdad o no, me ponía nerviosa su mirada insistente sobre mi, no sabia que hacer solo esperaba que no me sonrojara, pero eso era imposible cerca de él.

¿Y porque no le pides ayuda al tal Edwin ese? – me miro ceñudo.

Suspire – no puede – si supiera que habla de él mismo – además te la estoy pidiendo a ti.

¿Sobre que? - quizás no había sido buena idea pedirle ayuda.

Olvídalo, fue un error – empecé a caminar por los pasillos hasta que oí su voz que me hablada pero en ningún momento voltee a verlo.

Bella – me tomo del brazo e hizo que me detuviera

¿Qué? – frunció el ceño.

¿En que necesitas ayuda? – pregunto.

No tiene caso Edward – suspire – pero gracias por el interés.

Bella – su tono de persuasión me derritió – dime – reclamo.

Es trigonometría – me miraba detenidamente.

Te puedo ayudar – por fin, gracias a Dios ya tenia quien me pudiera explicar – pero con una condición – estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, tenia que pasar la materia y según las chicas y Jasper, Edward era el mejor en esa clase.

¿Cuál? – quizás quisiera dinero o alguna tarea, lo dudaba ya que no se veía de esos.

Necesito un pago – bueno quizás si quiera dinero, pero el problema seria cuanto.

¿Cuánto? – tendría que comenzar a ahorrar para poder pagarle.

No quiero dinero – ya no entendía a que se refería.

¿Entonces? – no me puedo imaginar que es lo que el quisiera.

Te lo diré después – sonrió.

¿Me ayudaras? – pregunte con un poco de duda.

Claro, yo te ayudo, tú me ayudas – quizás en alguna materia.

Hecho – sonreí bueno al menos el trato era justo, pero no sabia en que quería que le ayudara.

Nos vemos bella – canturreo en mi oído.

Sentí un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca de mi, sus labios en mi oreja, su olor en mis fosas nasales y su calor que irradiaba chocaba en mi cara, era una mezcla peligrosa, no sabia por cuanto tiempo iba a poder resistir pero yo era mas fuerte y no podía caer.

Nos vemos Edward – apenas fue un susurro pero el logro escucharlo ya que soltó unas risitas.

Me encamine a mi siguiente clase literatura, por supuesto iba con algo de retraso pero creo que valía la pena, ya tenia quien me explicara historia y trigonometría y también por que uno de ellos era el que me gustaba y esta iba a ser una oportunidad estupenda.

Al llegar al salón me encontré con Alice, quizás su salón estaba cerca del mio, pues no recordaba haberla visto en mi primera clase, por mas que hacia memoria no funcionaba, quizás también era porque no les puse mucha atención a nadie de los que conformaban el grupo.

Hola Alice – la salude.

Bella el profesor esta en junta – me asome al salón y efectivamente, no había nadie ahí.

¿Cómo lo sabes? –la mire esperando una respuesta.

Yo siempre lo se todo – la mire incrédula – bueno esta bien, todos los profesores tienen junta ahorita.

¿Qué clase tenias? – vi como sus ojos brillaban

Biología – lo dijo con un suspiro profundo.

¿Con Jasper? – me miro con los ojos abiertos.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – me miro aterrada.

Yo siempre lo se todo – repetí las mismas palabras que ella utilizo.

Muy chistosita – rodo los ojos.

Te delatas tu sola – sonreí.

¿Tanto así? – me pregunto.

Algo – sus caras que Asia me mataban.

¿Se dará cuenta él? – pánico es lo que había en su voz.

Tal vez – pensé un poco – bueno solo se daría cuenta si te mira detenidamente a los ojos – vi claramente como se relajaba.

Ven vámonos – agarro mi muñeca y me guio por los pasillos hasta llegar al gimnasio en donde las porristas tenían practica.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? – la mire con confusión.

Esperando a Rose – la busque entre las chicas y la localice en una de las primeras filas.

No sabia que fuera porrista – dije.

También lo era yo – escuche como utilizaba el pasado.

Yo igual, en mi otra escuela era capitana – dije al momento de recordad.

¿De verdad? – solo asentí.

¿Y porque ya no lo eres? – le pregunte.

Un día al hacer una pirueta me caí y me doble el tobillo, ahora me duele y desde ese día me quedo muy sensible así que me Salí por mi bien – se encogió de hombros.

Lo lamento – era verdad no sabia que dolor tenia, pero supongo que era fuerte, tanto que decidido mejor salirse de la escuadra.

¿Por qué no haces las audiciones? – me cuestiono.

Porque no me interesaría entrar aquí, ni en otra escuela, simplemente ya me aburrió ser la popular – recordando esos momentos cuando me respetaban pero no era por mi, si no por mi novio o mejor dicho ex novio,

¿Y si te va ayudar Edward? – me miro con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Pues me dijo que si – automáticamente me sonroje – pero quiere que le ayude.

¿sobre que? – me encogí de hombros.

La verdad es que no se, pero me dijo que después de que el me ayudara yo lo hiciera, y lo vi como un trato justo.

Tal vez te pida ayuda en como terminar con una loca – ambas comenzamos a reírnos.

¿Bella? – me gire y vi parado a Jasper.

¿Qué pasa? – vi de reojo como Alice jugueteaba con sus manos.

Bueno solo quería saber cuando empezamos a estudiar – vio por un momento a Alice.

Cuando puedas – le sonreí.

¿Mañana o es muy temprano? – me miro con duda.

Mañana esta bien – me sonrió

Ha por cierto, ¿ya encontraste quien te ayude en trigonometría? – me miraba con burla.

Si – dije entre dientes.

¿Quién? – sonrió con malicia.

Edward – su sonrisa se ensancho mas.

Lo sabia – farfullo.

Jasper – la voz de Edward retumbo en mis oídos – no sabia que estabas aquí.

Nos vemos Jasper – agarre a Alice y salimos del Gimnasio.

¿Por qué no le hablaste? – me recrimino Alice.

Por lo mismo que tu tampoco lo hiciste – le recordé.

Bien, vamos por Rose para ir a la cafetería – la buscamos en los vestidores y ahí la encontramos, la esperamos afuera porque dentro habían varias chicas y no queríamos estorbar.

Vámonos – nos dijo Rose al salir de los vestidores.

Rose – nos giramos a ver quien la llamaba.

¿Emmett? - pregunte


	12. Dolor Ajeno

POV Bella

¿Emmett? – pregunte

Hola bella – me sonrió y después me abrazo.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Rose después de que Emmett me soltara.

Solo quería saber que me como le íbamos hacer con el trabajo de literatura – no sabia que ellos compartieran clases.

Ha – sonó decepcionada – sobre eso, si yo, déjame veo y después te digo.

Bueno – se encogió de hombros – nos vemos pequeña – me volvió abrazar y se fue.

¿Cómo se hicieron compañeros de trabajo? – pregunte.

El profesor hizo los equipos, mejor dicho las parejas – rose se sonrojo.

Eso ya es un gran avance – la aliente.

No se – no la veía muy segura.

Yo pienso que si – le dedique una sonrisa.

Alice me sorprendió no hizo ninguna pregunta ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario ella estaba callada como pensando en algo, pero tampoco creo que estuviera pensando en Jasper, por que cuando hacia eso sus ojos le brillaban y estaba sonriendo y ahorita estaba muy seria en todos los aspecto.

¿Alice? – reclame su atención y ella me volteo a ver – ¿Qué pasa cielo? – ocupe las mismas palabras que utilizaba mi madre para tratar de saber que era lo que me pasaba.

Nada – se giro nuevamente.

Alice – recrimine, cuando volteo juro que se me partió el alma verla así, lagrimas querían brotar de sus ojos, lo sabia porque se le veían cristalinos; así sin pensarlo la abrace y ella me abrazo con fuerza comenzó a llorar pero no sabia porque lo hacia, y no creía conveniente preguntarle, no ahora que estaba llorando.

Lo siento – se limpio las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué llorabas? – no la solté en ningún momento.

Es que – se le corto la voz – hace medio año mi madre murió en un accidente automovilístico – volvió a llorar.

Alice – la abrace – si no quieres no me lo digas – acaricie su cabello.

No, quiero hacerlo – se soltó un poco de mi agarre – recuerdo que ese día me moleste horrible con mi madre y ambas nos dijimos cosas feas – soltó un pequeño sollozo – mi madre salió y no regreso en un buen tiempo, no me preocupe porque sabia que ambas tenemos el mismo carácter y no daríamos nuestro brazo a torcer tan fácilmente – río amargamente – ya pasaban las 10 de la noche y presentía que algo malo iba a pasar, cuando recibí la llamada telefónica del hospital me quede helada – estaba muy seria contándome lo que había pasado – me informaron que mi madre, había chocado con otro carro pero que el chofer iba borracho, el corazón de mi mama aun latía poco, pero lo hacia cuando llego al hospital – volvió a llorar – me dijeron en donde se encontraba y Salí en mi auto hacia el hospital, cuando llegue mi mama solo me susurro un lo siento y después las maquinas hicieron un ruido extraño, no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que llegaron los Doctores, entre ellos el padre de Edward – sonrió un poco – me sacaron del cuarto, y me hicieron esperar ahí por unos diez minutos, después salieron los doctores a decirme que mi madre había muerto – la abrace nuevamente.

Ahora entendía Alice no pudo despedirse de ella además no le había pedido perdón y eso era lo que la carcomía por dentro, era un remordimiento un dolor que seguía intacto y yo no sabia que hacer para poder consolarla, no me sabia que decirle, que palabras utilizar, así que solo me limite a abrazarla, en ese rato Rose no dijo nada pero vi de reojo como le salía una lagrima, supongo que fue demasiado duro ver como su mejor amiga se iba apagando poco a poco, no me imaginaba a una Alice tan apagada, tan fuera de si, debió ser duro estar viendo como se moría lentamente.

Yo no sé que decir – le acaricie sus cabellos.

No tienes que decir nada – sonaba tranquila.

Pero mira nada mas – hablo alguien a mis espaldas – la poket esta llorando por su madre de seguro – Rosalie gruño, girarme vi enfrente mio a Tanya, Irina y Kate.

No sabia que los animales pudieran hablar – dije muy seria a Rose.

Ja-ja-ja – rio irónicamente Tanya – no porque ustedes andan de arrastradas detrás de nuestros novios, quiere decir que seamos iguales – levanto la barbilla.

¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira? – Pregunte como si de verdad me interesara – no me hagas reír, por Dios Tatiana – frunció el ceño.

Tanya – me corrigió

Si, como sea, no me levanto todos los días esperando el momento para andar detrás de tu novio – la fulmine con la mirada.

Como que ya estas demasiado grande para que llores por alguien que no te corresponde ¿no? – dijo Kate, la novia de Jasper.

Mira niñita estúpida, no porque tu seas de piedra quiere decir que todos sean iguales – no iba a permitir que les dijera algo – ahora si me disculpan – pasamos al lado de ellas peor yo aproveche para empujar a dos de ellas y estas rebotaron en la tercera.

Hay – gritaron las tres al momento y comencé a reírme. – fíjate.

Mira Tatiana, Katia y tu - señale a Irina – las que se deben de fijar son ustedes.

Idiota – me grito Tanya.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – genial lo que me faltaba Edward preguntando que es lo que pasaba, y para el colmo ahí venían Jasper y Emmett.

¿Bella? – me miro directamente Jasper - ¿Por qué quieres llorar?

Yo no quiero problemas con ustedes, así que evítenme como lo hago yo – ellas me miraron sorprendidas y yo deje caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

Bella – me abrazo - ¿Por qué lloras?

Por nada Emmett – lo abrace.

Como que por nada, ¿Quién fue? – su lado sobreprotector salió

Emmett – grito Irina - ¿Cómo la puedes consolar después de lo que nos hizo?.

¿Fueron ellas? – me pregunto Emmett - ¿fueron Tanya y sus hermanas? – solo asentí.

¿Alice estas bien? – le pregunto Edward cosa que me sorprendió.

Si – su voz sonaba quebrada.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – volvió a preguntar Emmett y me soltó un poco.

No me sueltes – casi grite y eso lo alarmo y me volvió abrazar - es que dijeron algo de su mama de Alice y después de que tu estabas a mi lado por lastima – eso no era verdad, pero no perdía nada con decirlo.

¿Es verdad eso? – pregunto furioso Emmett.

Si pero – respondió su novia.

No lo puedo creer – grito Emmett – como eres capaz de hacerle eso a Alice y después a Bella – Emmett estaba enojado.

¿Tanya, también fuiste tu? – cuestiono Edward.

Si – me adelante – ella comenzó todo – volví a llorar.

Tanya por Dios como pudiste hacer eso – reprocho Edward.

Edward – dijo indignada – se supone que tienes que estar de mi lado.

No con un tema tan delicado como lo es este – Edward también estaba enojado.

¿Las prefieres a ellas? – nos señalo.

Tanya no se trata de a quien prefiera, te equivocaste y eso fue muy grave – dijo Edward.

Perfecto – se cruzo de brazos – si así lo quieres bien – acomodo su cabello – vámonos.

Las tres se perdieron de nuestra vista, por los pasillos, mientras que yo seguía en llorando con Emmett sosteniéndome.

No quiero que tengas problemas – Emmett limpio una lagrima de mi ojo.

No te preocupes, con mi hermanita nadie se mete – sonrió cariñosamente.

Alice de verdad lamento mucho lo que dijo Tanya – Edward estaba avergonzado.

No te preocupes – Alice estaba con Rose

¿Alice te encuentras bien? – su mirada mostraba preocupación.


	13. Conociendo a Edward

POV Bella

¿Alice te encuentras bien? – su mirada mostraba preocupación.

s-si – Alice tartamudeo.

Siento mucho lo que paso – volvió a decir Jasper.

Esta bien, no te preocupes – Alice se abrazó sola.

¿Te encuentras mejor? – me pregunte Emmett.

Si – limpie las lágrimas que me habían caído.

Edward se acercó vacilante y abrazo a Alice, ella al principio se sorprendió pero después acepto su abrazo, Rosalie parecía incomoda y también Jasper; yo no sabia que hacer al parecer me había metido en un tremendo lio pero no iba a permitir que las Denali se burlaran de mi amiga, si dije amiga y es que Alice se lo había ganado, no había pasado mucho tiempo, pero al igual que Rose eran buenas personas, me constaba.

Edward yo … - comenzó a decir Alice después de que la soltó, pero Edward la interrumpió.

No te preocupes – le resto importancia.

¿Rose? – la llamo Jasper.

¿Tu estas bien? – la miro detenidamente.

Si, a mi no me hicieron nada – se encogió de hombros

¿Porque? – le pregunto.

Creo que no les dio tiempo – esbozo una media sonrisa.

Bell´s me tengo que ir – la mirada de Emmett se entristeció - ¿Vas a estar bien? – cuestiono.

Si – lo solté.

Cuídate Alice – soltó de repente Edward.

Oye lamento lo de tu novia – le respondió Alice.

No te preocupes por eso – se encogió de hombros Edward.

También cuídate Bell´s – dijo Emmett.

Si, cuídate bell´s – se burlo Edward.

Graciosito – lo golpeo Emmett.

Y así se fueron jugando entre los tres, dejándonos a nosotras supuestamente mas calmadas, aunque apreciaba la idea de que Emmett prefiriera a su hermanita adoptada mas que a su novia, y al parecer así era para los tres.

¿Cómo es que Emmett te abraza? – solo había burla en su voz y en sus ojos pero fue algo que me incomodo porque obviamente a ella le gustaba.

Si, bueno ya sabes es mi "hermano" – hice comillas en el aire y ella se rio, con ganas.

Si claro – siguió riendo alegremente.

Pero si tú con Jasper – la sonrisa burlona que sobresalía de la cara de Alice era evidente.

Eso me sorprendió – Alice la miro interrogante – aunque no me lo creas sabes que yo no había cruzado palabras con Jasper – Alice asintió con la cabeza – pero al parecer Bella si les habla a los tres – ambas me miraron.

¿Qué? – Respondí automáticamente - ¿ustedes no? – pregunte.

No – fingieron cara de horror.

Yo no le hablo a los tres – me defendí.

¿A no? – me cuestiono Alice.

No – me cruce de brazos.

Mentirosa – Rosalie entrecerró los ojos.

No le hablo a Edward – levantaron una ceja ambas – no como a Emmett o a Jasper – baje la mirada.

Pero eso cambiara – me recordó Rosalie.

No lo creo – rodee los ojos - ¿pero que fue eso del abrazo Alice?

¿Celosa? Esta bien no – se rio.

Por supuesto que no – me hice la digna. – solo curiosidad.

Si yo también – se me unió Rosalie.

Bueno les contare – tomo una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar el relato – como les dije sobre lo del hospital, cuando recibí la noticia me derrumbe en los pasillos a llorar, en ese momento no me importaba avisarle a mi padre, él nunca estaba cuando lo necesitábamos y sabia que esta no era la excepción – se me rompió el corazón al escucharla decir eso, no me quería imaginar si Charlie me hacia lo mismo – siempre estaban primero sus negocios y hasta el ultimo nosotras, como les decía ese día me derrumbe a llorar en las sillas y no me di cuenta de que alguien se sentó a mi lado, era la madre de Edward; tu suegra – me sonroje y ella soltó una pequeña risita – me brazo sin saber nada de mi y a su lado estaba Edward viéndome atentamente, claro que yo acepte su abrazo – se abrazó a si misma.

Alice no tienes que seguir – me alarme al ver como volvía a llorar.

No te preocupes necesito sacarlo – oprimió su pecho – me consoló su mama sin preguntarme nada en el momento, después de que me tranquilizara salió Carlisle Doctor y padre de Edward como ya lo había dicho, se puso alado de su hijo y solo me dieron palabras de animo cosa que agradecí mucho, fueron los únicos que de verdad me hablaban sinceramente, Esme – al ver mi cara de confusión aclaro – la mama de Edward, me tranquilizo y se disculpo ya que tenia que irse solo asentí y me quede un poco mas en ese lugar tan frio – se froto los brazos – no sabia cuanto había pasado desde que se había ido Esme, lo único que se es que regreso Edward a darme una chamarra al parecer me vio temblando de frio, antes de irse me abrazo tal como lo hizo su madre y me dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara él iba a estar ahí, que aunque no nos habláramos en el instituto yo contaba con él – Edward fue lindo al brindarle apoyo a Alice – al día siguiente sentía pavor al encontrarme con él, casi huía de él, pero llego el momento que choque con el y no podía correr, me había lastimado el tobillo, me pregunto que como seguía, platique un poco con él y me volvió a ofrecer su apoyo lo considere pero después decidí que tenia que empezar a salir adelante – se limpio una lagrima – y así lo conocí, casi no hablamos pero es una buena persona.

Supongo que si – corrobore.

Solo lo tenia a él y a Rose – la miro con cariño – mi padre después de saber lo que paso con mi mama estuvo en casa solo dos días y después volvió al trabajo y es muy rara la vez que lo veo, casi siempre estoy sola.

Siempre me has tenido a mi – le recordó con dulzura Rose – mis padres te adoran lo sabes.

Es verdad – nos dio una verdadera sonrisa.

Ahora también cuentas conmigo – la abrace y después Rose se nos unió a un abrazo grupal o como ella dijo:

Abrazo de amigas – grito.

Bueno chicas creo que tendremos que correr a la cafetería para poder comer algo – consulte la hora en mi celular.

Cierto – dijo Alice.

Comenzamos a correr directo a la cafetería y cuando llegamos lo primero que hicimos fue pedir algo de comida y un jugo pero nos llevamos una sorpresa al ver que Edward, Emmett y Jasper ya tenían nuestro almuerzo en sus manos, cosa que agradecí así nos evitaban perder mas tiempo en lo que lo preparaban.

Tu desayuno – me tendió Emmett – no podía dejar que mi hermanita se perdiera de comer – soltó una carcajada.

Gracias – dije y al voltear a ver a las chicas vi como Edward le tendía una charola a Alice y Jasper a Rosalie, ambas agradecieron el gesto.

No tenias que hacerlo – al parecer Alice estaba algo incomoda.

Come – ordeno Edward.

Espero te guste – dijo Jasper.

Gracias – le dedico una sonrisa tímida.

Las dejamos comer a gusto – se despidió Emmett de nosotras llevándose a Edward y a Jasper con él.

Hoy comenzamos – me recordó Jasper.

Si – dije de vuelta.

¿Sobre que? – me pregunto Rosalie.

Sobre las asesorías de historia – la informe.

Nos vemos bella – ronroneo Edward.

Nos vemos – susurre y como ya es costumbre me sonroje.

Nos dispusimos a comer nuestro almuerzo que muy gentilmente los chicos pidieron por nosotras, partimos hacia nuestros salones y por lo visto no compartíamos esta clase, pero si se tomaron la molestia de llevarme a mi salón, el laboratorio de biología no sabia nada del profesor pero esa era mi clase favorita, por lo regular siempre sobresalía en ella.

Suerte – me dijo Rose y esta compartió una mirada cómplice con Alice, sospeche pero no quise preguntar que significaba, así que no le tome importancia.

Nos vemos al rato – me despedí de ellas y gire el picaporte para entrar a mi clase, sorpresa me lleve al ver a mis compañeros de clase, pero solo uno sobresalía de todos, ahora entendía esas miraditas entre Rosalie y Alice, una clase, o al menos la primera que compartimos, solo esperaba que no me sentaran ahí, no me podría concentrar.

Señorita Swan – me firmo mi reporte de asistencias el profesor – siéntese ahí – me señalo con su dedo un lugar disponible.

Oh por Dios – pensé.


	14. Favor con Favor

POV Bella

Oh por Dios – pensé.

Mientras recogía mis cosas pensaba rápidamente porque el profesor me había colocado ahí, no el profesor no tenia la culpa, creo que es un karma pero ¿porque?, no le quise dar mas vueltas al asunto y me fui directamente a mi lugar.

Hola preciosa – me coqueteo descaradamente.

Hola – le respondí en el mismo tono y me miro sorprendido.

Señorita Swan, señor Cullen les agradecería que pusieran atención – los demás se rieron de nosotros, me ruboricé pero después compuse mi cara escondiendo mis emociones. – Gracias – dio vuelta a la pizarra para comenzar a escribir.

Profesor Banner – esa voz se me hacia conocida – ¿puedo pasar? – y lo confirme al ver a Tanya en del marco de la puerta

Adelante señorita Denali, pero déjeme decirle que tiene falta – hizo una mueca y bufo.

Pues ya que – entro al salón pero se detuvo enfrente a mi lugar y Edward sofoco unas risitas – ¿Profesor? – lo llamo pero no quito la mirada de mi, que claro esta de mas decir que se me quería echar encima.

Tome asiento señorita Denali – el profesor Banner ni siquiera se tomo la molestia en voltear.

Lo haría pero esta ocupado – me miro con el ceño fruncido y fue ahí cuando el profesor dejo la pizarra y le puso atención a lo que estaba diciendo Tanya.

Ha ya veo – Tanya rodo los ojos – siéntese con el señor Yorkie – se volvió a girar.

Pero – comenzó a refutar Tanya

No sabia quien era él, creo que también era la primera clase con él así que decidí echar un vistazo para conocerlo de vista aunque sea , vaya sorpresa ahora entendía por que ella comenzaba a repelar, el chico en si no era de mi agrado pero pensándolo bien creo que de nadie de las chicas lo era.

Nada de peros a su lugar – ordeno el profesor.

¿Y porque no la cambia a ella? – me señalo, bueno yo creo que prefería estar con Edward, pero para poder concentrarme si me iría.

Si – Edward me miro perplejo - ¿Me cambio? – me dirigí al profesor comenzando a recoger mis cosas y Tanya comenzando a reír.

No – me detuvo Edward y Tanya se descompuso – ya sabes me debes un favor.

¿De que? – respondí a la defensiva.

Sobre las asesorías – me recordó.

No señorita Swan usted se queda ahí, el señor Cullen la va a necesitar mas a usted que a la señorita Denali – Tanya se enfurruño en su lugar – y usted obedezca, he dicho que se vaya a su nuevo lugar.

Hola – la saludo alegremente el chico.

No me hables, a menos que sea necesario – respondió fríamente.

El profesor volvió a la pizarra y después de unos minutos comenzó a impartir la clase, sentía la mirada de Edward clavada en mi pero no quise voltear en ningún momento, quizás me perdería en sus ojos y por ese momento indiscreto perdiera lo que el profesor decía, _cobarde _me recordó una voz en mi cabeza, y tenia razón esa clase me la sabia a la perfección y no pasaba nada con… - Ouch – sentí algo impactar en mi cabeza, voltee a ver que fue lo que ocasionó y me encontré con una bola de papel, la mire detenidamente y después escuche unas risitas, claro debía suponerlo solo Edward Cullen se le ocurre molestarme en plena clase.

Léelo – pronuncio con sus perfectos labios.

Desdoble cuidadosamente la bola de papel procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible y cuando sentía que el profesor iba a voltear lo dejaba sobre mis piernas pero solo era falsa alarma, volví a intentarlo lo conseguí leí cuidadosamente lo que contenía.

Estas preciosa – decía con perfecta caligrafía.

Eso que – rodee los ojos y se lo devolví.

Disculpen tengo que salir un momento – dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y salió disparado el profesor. Estaba tan entretenida jugando con un mechón de mi cabello hasta que Edward me sorprendió con lo que dijo.

De verdad. ¿No me cree? – no sabia a donde quería llegar, pero dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

¿Te han dicho algunas ves que eres irresistible? – dije con un tono de voz diferente al mio, me miro como si lo que hubiera dicho no tenia sentido y después se expandió por su rostro una sonrisa torcida.

Si, varias veces – su tono arrogante me irrito – ¿Quieres comprobarlo? – se me iba acercando poco a poco.

Edward – la voz de Tanya hizo que se detuviera pero no que retrocediera. - ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – yo solté una carcajada y me miraron con una expresión extraña - ¿Qué te causa risa? – soltó de repente.

Tú – y comencé a reírme una vez mas.

Mira niñita, no soy tu bufón – me miro exasperada.

Por supuesto que si – la mire con cara de horror – esta bien, no hagas tu drama no eres tan importante para mi – le reste importancia.

¿Pero quien te crees? – me miro ceñuda.

Mejor que tu, claro esta – respondí indiferente.

Eres una resbalosa, me quieres quitar a MI novio – me señalo con su dedo huesudo.

No vine aquí a ver a quien le quitaba a su novio – le respondí de vuelta – y para el caso me da igual si me crees o no – me gire sobre mi silla dándole la espalda y así evitar verle su cara horrible.

No me has respondido Edward – escuche su voz cerca de mi.

¿Sobre que? – pregunto.

¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo con ella? – escuche el tono despectivo que utilizo para referirse a mi persona.

Tanya tu no me puedes reclamar nada – eso me llamo la atención, no por ser chismosa ni dada de eso, pero se suponía que era su novia de menos le debía fidelidad o respeto que para el caso es lo mismo.

Por supuesto que si – chillo Tanya que hasta sentí que mis tímpanos me reventaban.

Lo que le dijiste a Alice no estuvo bien – estaba serio, era la primera vez que yo lo escuchaba hablar así, por lo regular siempre tenia el tono arrogante que lo caracterizaba o juguetón que utilizaba para dirigirse a sus amigos.

¿Vas a defender a la poket? – pregunto con incredulidad.

Tanya – había advertencia en su voz, y una furia contenida; lo voltee a ver y me di cuenta de que estaba pellizcando el tabique de su nariz con sus dedos, gire un poco y a ella la vi con sus manos en la cadera.

¿Edward? – decidí intervenir un poco, por el bien de Edward y no es que me preocupara ni nada por el estilo solo que no lo quería ver con tensión, bueno a quien quiero engañar claro que me preocupaba, esa víbora solo estaba buscando a ver a quien le inyectaba el veneno – Si quiero – no sabia lo que acababa de decir y al parecer él estaba igual que yo, puesto que primero me miro con duda y después con comprensión, como si estuviera asimilando mis palabras.

¿Qué quieres? – reclamo Tanya – anda respóndeme.

Señorita Denali a su lugar – al parecer esta materia me iba a gustar mas, no solo por el hecho de que me sentaba con Edward, si no que también por salvarme de decirle a Tanya que era lo que quería de su novio.

Tanya regreso a su lugar enojada en parte era por la pequeña discusión que tenia con Edward, porque no le dije lo que quería de este y por qué el profesor la mando a sentarse con el chico menos agraciado, al menos del salón, en verdad compadecía al pobre chico, lo que es tener que estarla soportando; si que era un mero reto.

¿Entonces si quieres? – me ronroneo en la oreja, y no quería ver la cara de Tanya.

No Edward – logre decir después de que se separará un poco de mi, claro para despejar mis ideas.

¿Entonces porque? – me miro directamente a los ojos y juro que me perdí en ese verde mar, me derretí por completo, era como si me hubiera ahogado no le encontraba salida y cada vez lo veía mas y mas profundo, mis ojos se prendaron de los suyos, no podía apartar mi mirada, esto era un juego para ver quien primero corría la mirada. Claro yo lo hubiera hecho si pudiera, pero me tenían enganchada.

Para que se callara de una vez por todas – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir después de que me liberara su mirada.

¿Segura? – me miraba con duda.

Si obvio – rodee los ojos.

Se que un día pedirás mis besos – me giño el ojo y yo pude reír pero era solo una risa de nervios y creo que hasta el lo pudo notar.

Si claro – lo ignore.

Ya veremos Swan – me tomo la mano pero la quite rápidamente.

Ni lo sueñes Cullen – me cruce de brazos.

Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando estemos solos – dijo en tono seductor.

Rápidamente en mi mente se coló una imagen de Edward con sus perfectos ojos esmeraldas que me derretían, pero también yo aparecía ahí y lo que venia a continuación solo me servía para estarme torturando lo que restaba de la clase, ese pensamiento no lo podía desechar tan rápidamente, ya que cuando lo intentaba su imagen regresaba con mas potencia. La imagen era de mi agrado, por supuesto que si, pero solo me podía conformar con pensarlo y tal ves, solo tal ves soñándolo.

¿Qué pasa Swan? – lo voltee a ver – de repente te pusiste pálida. – su tono juguetón salía a relucir.

Nada – mi garganta estaba seca, así que mi voz no salió como yo esperaba, al contrario salió rasposa.

¿De verdad? – me miro con burla.

Si – dije después de aclararme la garganta un par de veces.

Me dejo en paz solo hasta el termino de clase, y dije solo porque estaba segurísima de que si nos volvíamos a encontrar ya sea en los pasillos o en la cafetería me iba a volver a molestar con lo mismo, cuando sonó el timbre del termino de la clase me dispuse a recoger mis cosas en silencio evitando a toda costa su mirada, estaba tan tranquila hasta que sentí un empujo y sabia perfectamente que era Tanya porque comenzó a reírse, tome mi mochila y me la pase por detrás y así ocasione darle un ligero golpe, o bueno quizás no tan ligero ya que se tambaleo y si no es por la mesa que estaba detrás de ella, se caía.

Señor Cullen, Señorita Swan – al escuchar mi nombre automáticamente levante la cabeza y mi mirada se dirigió al profesor – vengan un momento – nos ordeno.

Si – dijimos los dos a coro.

Recogí mi carpeta y acomode el banco en su lugar tal como lo hicieron mis demás compañeros antes de salirse del salón, tal como lo hizo Edward, me dejo pasar primero y camine hacia su escritorio esperando a que Edward de acercar a nosotros.

Señorita Denali puede retirarse – mas que un permiso era una orden, o bueno al menos eso me pareció a mi.

Estoy esperando a mi novio – se recargo en la puerta cruzada de brazos, negándose a abandonar el salón.

He dicho que se retire –levanto la voz el profesor, y es que yo lo entendía con ella no se podía hablar bien.

Edward te espero… - pero la corto Edward.

Adelántate Tanya, luego te veo – giro la cabeza a donde se encontraba el profesor.

De acuerdo – se escuchaba molesta.

¿Y bien? – pregunte después de verificar que Tanya si se había ido, el profesor hizo una seña dándonos a entender que lo esperáramos un momento y así lo hicimos los dos. El profesor asomo la cabeza por la puerta, supongo que para confirmar que Tanya no se encontrara rodeando el salón.

Bien – regreso a su lugar y tomo asiento – como veras Edward en mi materia vas algo mal – Edward solo asintió dándole a entender que estaba en lo correcto – y necesitas a un asesor para que te ayude a pasar la materia – volvió a asentir, presentía que de esto venia el favor de Edward. – y también tengo entendido que usted señorita Swan, la materia se le da muy bien – me ruborice ante su "cumplido".

Algo así – no quería ser presumida.

Tenia excelentes notas de donde viene – reviso en sus papeles. – y bueno le tengo que pedir a usted señorita Swan que sea la asesora de Edward Cullen.

¿Qué? – pregunte sorprendida, al contrario de mi Edward estaba sonriendo como si nada estuviera pasando, no me negaba a ayudar a alguien pero es que Edward era Edward, bueno tampoco es que yo me negara a ayudar a alguien, pero no me sentía capaz de ayudarlo a él, ¿Y si no me entendía?, ¿Y si reprobaba por mi culpa?, varias preguntas comenzaron a asechar en mi cabeza.

Perfecto –acepto gustosamente Edward. Y el profesor solo puedo sonreír.

¿Y usted que dice señorita Swan? – se dirigió a mi con una mirada precavida.

Yo …


	15. El beso

POV Bella

¿Y usted que dice señorita Swan? – se dirigió a mi con una mirada precavida.

Yo … - no encontraba mi voz, esto era una sorpresa para mi.

Acuérdate que me debes un favor – Edward tubo la gentileza de recordarme.

Esta bien – acepte, aunque sabia a ciencia cierta que no me podía negarle nada a Edward por que él también me iba a ayudar y como había dicho antes eso era justo.

De acuerdo – el profesor parecía satisfecho con mi respuesta – no desaproveche la oportunidad señor Cullen – le aconsejo a Edward.

No lo are – presentía que Edward lo tomo con doble sentido.

Bien chicos nos vemos para la siguiente clase – comenzó a recoger sus materiales dándonos la indirecta de que podíamos retirarnos.

Ambos salimos de ahí, yo por mi parte pensando en como rayos le iba hacer para poder explicarle un tema a Edward Cullen sin que yo me enredara o me perdiera en su mirada y por obvio bloquearme de la mente, tenia que encontrar también un método para que yo le pueda entender a lo que el me quiera decir, tanto o mas como yo le quiero hacer entender un tema.

Bella – me gire a escuchar mi nombre - ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

Mañana – me encogí de hombros - ¿De que me hablas? – estaba tan perdida que no recuerdo que me hubiera dicho algo antes.

Tonta bella – soltó una risita burlona – te pregunte que cuando quieres empezar las asesorías de Trigonometría – se recargo en la pared

Ha es eso, pues entonces si mañana – lo vi dudar.

¿Por qué no hoy? – me cuestiono

Ya tengo planes – suspire de cansancio.

¿Con tu novio? – me sorprendió el tono que utilizo - ¿No crees que es mas importante una materia que salir con tu novio? – se cruzo de brazos a lo cual yo solo pude soltar una carcajada limpia y al parecer eso lo enfureció mas.

Bueno tienes razón – no le quería dar detalles o no por ahora.

Bella no puedo creer lo que dices – se hizo el sorprendido - ¿Prefieres ver a tu noviecito que aprobar una materia? – entrecerró los ojos.

Bueno yo – no sabia que mas decirle.

Bella – me salvo Jasper – que bueno que te encuentro – se paro para tomar aire, al parecer venia corriendo.

¿Quién te corretea Jasper? – me reí pero me miro mal y eso ocasiono una carcajada de mi parte.

Te ando buscando por todo el instituto – me dijo como si eso explicara todo.

¿Para que? – hablo Edward y Jasper y yo lo miramos por unos segundos.

Es sobre lo de hoy – me hizo recordad sobre las asesorías - ¿Te importaría que lo suspendiéramos para mañana?.

Si, no importa no tenia planes – Edward frunció el ceño.

Dijiste que si – intervino Edward.

Bueno me hiciste razonar – rodé los ojos.

Entonces nos vemos mañana bella – se despidió de mi Jasper con un beso en la mejilla.

¿Entonces cuando? – seguía cruzado de brazos.

¿Hoy? – se tardo en responderme – ¿O es muy rápido para ti? – quizás tenia planes.

No, esta bien hoy paso a tu casa – su expresión cambio rápidamente.

¿Sabes en donde vivo? – pregunte sorprendida.

¿Quién no sabe donde vive el jefe Swan? – me respondió con otra pregunta.

Vaya – fue lo único que dije.

¿A que hora quieres que pase?, no te vaya a interrumpir con tu novio – se volvió cruzar de brazos.

Edward no tengo novio – rápidamente me arrepentí de decirle aquello – pero a las 5 esta bien.

Paso a tu casa – ronroneo.

¿Y cuando empezaremos contigo? – tenia que hacer un espacio para mis clases especiales por así decirlo.

Mañana no podrás ¿cierto?, ¿Pasado mañana esta bien, o es demasiado rápido para ti? – utilizo las mismas palabras que yo.

No, por mi esta bien – no cabía duda tenia que acoplarme a mi nuevo horario - ¿Pero en donde estudiaremos?, estas de acuerdo que no se en donde vives .

Yo pasare por ti y te llevo a mi casa – juro que escuche claramente como lo decía en doble sentido – además es biología ¿No? – tenia razón lo dijo en doble sentido.

Es biología, no anatomía o biología humana – entrecerré los ojos y el sofoco una carcajada con una breve pero improvisada tosecita.

Como sea – se encogió de hombros.

Mierda – susurre al ver la hora en mi celular, era muy tarde o al menos el limite que daban para poder entrar a la clase.

¿Qué? – me miro con curiosidad.

Ya es tarde – Edward parpadeo y miro a su alrededor comprobando que solo nosotros dos estábamos en los pasillos.

Vaya, nos hemos saltado la clase – lo mire atónita.

¿Qué dices? – pregunte con horror.

Saltarse las clases es saludable – comenzó a caminar por el pasillo- ¿Vienes? – me grito sin voltearse.

Prácticamente corrí para alcanzarlo, un paso de el eran tres mios, estando a su lado me sacaba dos cabezas a lo mucho, es alto y hasta ahorita me había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba bien marcado, lo normal no como Emmett, pero tenia lo suyo y ni que se diga de su trasero, me recrimine por esos pensamientos, pero viéndolo bien solo era una evaluación y este chico rebasaba la calificación máxima, al menos para mi, desde mi punto de vista.

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte al ver que salíamos al aparcamiento del instituto.

Solo estaremos sentados ahí – me señalo un árbol que estaba al comienzo del bosque-

De acuerdo – lo seguí sin hablar.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla del árbol me hizo una seña para que me sentara yo primero lo iba hacer cuando me agarro de la muñeca, lo mire mal primero pero después al ver que se estaba quitando su chamarra para tenderla en el piso me sorprendió e hizo que me sonrojara.

No tienes que hacerlo – interrumpí antes de que dejara caer su chamarra al suelo.

Solo no quiero que te ensucies y después digas que fue mi culpa – así que pensaba que me importaba mucho eso he.

No me molesta Edward – me cruce de brazos y fruncí el ceño.

La gran mayoría de las chicas les molestaría ensuciarse si se sientan ahí – señalo el árbol.

Pues yo no soy de esa mayoría – no me gusto como me comparo con ellas, quizás Tanya si era así, bueno se le veía en la cara de primera mano.

No importa, pero de todas maneras no quisiera que te ensuciaras – no sabia si lo decía enserio ya que rápidamente se agacho para poner su chamarra en el suelo, en donde se suponía me iba a sentar.

Gracias – dije con toda sinceridad, mientras me sentaba

No hay de que – se sentó a mi lado - ¿Y dime por que te cambiaste? – no sabia a que se refería, ni si quiera recordaba que estuviéramos hablando de algo referente a su pregunta.

No te sigo – admití.

¿Por qué te mudaste? – ouch tema serio, pero no sabia como evitarlo con el.

Necesitaba un nuevo aire – dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

¿Solo por eso? – al parecer no me creía lo suficiente como para aceptar eso.

Si, y por que extrañaba a mi padre – eso si era verdad.

Bueno, la familia siempre nos va hacer falta – cerro los ojos y se recargo en el tronco del árbol.

Cierto, mis padres es lo único que tengo – abrió los ojos tan de golpe que me asusto ya que lo estaba observando atentamente.

¿Y que me dices de Rose y Alice? – volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Son mis amigas, pero a lo que me refiero es que no tengo un hermano y mis abuelos ya murieron, mis padres eran hijos únicos así que en resumidas cuentas yo soy el punto muerto – imite su gesto y cerré los ojos, dejando que el sonido del viento me relajara.

Tienes a Emmett, que se dice llamar tu propio hermano mayor – su voz se escuchaba tranquila – Emmett te asustaría a cualquiera que te molestara lo sabes.

¿Y por que no te asusta a ti? – soltó una carcajada.

Digamos que conozco lo suficiente a Emmett para saber que es lo que lo detiene, además yo no te molesto – escuche su voz un poco mas baja - ¿O si? – me hablo al oído haciendo que yo abriera los ojos tan grande por la sorpresa.

Edward – el solo se rio de mi cara.

Esta bien, no me refería a ese tipo de molestias – se volvió a posicionar en su lugar.

¿Entonces? – me atreví a preguntar.

Como por ejemplo de Mike – no tenia que conocerlo de antes para saber que Mike no era de su agrado.

Cierto – recordé cuando Emmett me ayudo a ahuyentar a Mike por un rato.

Ambos nos quedamos callados disfrutando del silencio que se producía a nuestro alrededor, por mi parte no era necesario llenar los espacios hablando, prefería estar así en silencio disfrutando los sonidos que nos brindaba la naturaleza, amaba estar en paz; hacia mucho tiempo que no podía descansar como lo hacia ahorita.

Tal vez fuera por que la presencia de Edward me brindaba protección, armonía quizás, tranquilidad sobretodo, o podría ser un poco de esos tres, pero se sentía bien, estar en paz era algo que ya necesitaba. Sentí la mirada de alguien en mi clavada, pero no hice el intento de averiguar de quien se trataba, puede que sea Edward o puede que no, pero no iba a desaprovechar mi tiempo averiguando quien es el que me estaba observado.

¿Bella? – llamo Edward con una voz serena.

¿Umm? – le respondí de vuelta.

Nos acabamos de saltar otra clase – abrí los ojos de golpe y vi que Edward seguía recargado en el árbol con las manos detrás de la nuca y los pies cruzados, eso si con los ojos cerrados.

¿Por qué no me avisaste? – mi tono de voz no se alteró en lo mas mínimo, cosa que me sorprendió muchísimo.

Es que no me di cuenta hasta ahora – el tiempo se me paso demasiado rápido a decir verdad – y no te quería molestar estabas tan tranquila que preferí no hacerlo.

Agradecía ese gesto por su parte, pero ahora ya no era una materia si no dos, pensándolo bien no me molestaba el hecho de que no me hubiera molestado creo que en el fondo se lo agradecí, ya tenia mucho tiempo que no me daba un minuto para mi, un respiro y mas por la compañía que tenia.

No hay problema – volví a cerrar los ojos.

Una vez mas sentí la mirada de alguien fija en mi, esta vez si quería saber si Edward me estaba mirando, abrí los ojos lentamente y gire mi cabeza a donde estaba Edward sorpresa me lleve al verlo tan tranquilo como hace un rato, yo creo que estaba dormido, y como el no me molesto cuando yo estaba tranquila, menos lo iba hacer yo.

Seguía viéndolo a él, pero también volví a sentir que me observaban busque por todos lados pero no encontraba a nadie que me estuviera viendo, no hasta que me tope cono esos ojos negros llenos de odio, tanto que hasta sentí que mi respiración se volvió irregular, mi corazón comenzó a bombear demasiada sangre, y las palmas de mis manos estaban sudando. Lo vi desde lejos con una sonrisa burlona, la que siempre lo caracterizaba, la que estaba acostumbrado a siempre dar a alguien que era superior a él, a mi.

Edward – susurre, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo – perdóname.

¿Qué? – lo mire y estaba sacado de onda y no le di tiempo de preguntarme otra cosa cuando posicione mis labios encima de los suyos, al principio el estaba tieso pero después correspondió mi beso y me tomo de la cintura ,me atrajo mas cerca de él, ahora yo le estaba dando la espalda así que ya no lo podía ver, no sabia si seguía ahí o se había ido. Edward continuo con el beso y ambos lo rompimos por lo incomodo que estábamos posicionados.

¿Qué fue eso? – me miro divertido.

Yo – me sonroje obviamente, no sabia que quería lograr besando a Edward, quizás no era para ahuyentarlo, si no que en el fondo yo deseaba ese beso – lo siento Edward .

Pero mira nada mas – esa voz hizo que recordara lo que me orillo a hacer lo que hice – la pequeña Isabella ya tiene novio – el tono de burla en su voz me irrito, pero no sabia que hacer, sabia a ciencia cierta que yo nunca podría contra de él.

¿Quién eres tú? – Edward me abrazo por la cintura acercándome todo lo posible a su lado.


	16. Primer Clase

POV Bella

¿Quién eres tú? – Edward me abrazo por la cintura acercándome todo lo posible a su lado.

Así que ya te olvidaste de mi – destilaba burla por todos lados.

¿Qué es lo que estas buscando? – sentí que mis ojos me picaban, pero no quería llorar frente a él.

Que patética te vez – su mirada burlona no desaparecía.

No te permito que le hables así – me sorprendió el tono de voz que estaba utilizando Edward.

¿Quién me va a detener? – me intimido su voz - ¿Tú? – lo señalo – no me hagas reír – soltó una carcajada burlona tan típica de él.

No, él no – me gire para ver al dueño de esa voz.

¿Y tu quien diablos eres? – retrocedió al ver el cuerpo de Emmett, Edward tenia razón; Emmett podría espantarme a cualquiera.

Lo mismo quisiera saber yo – por primera vez desde que lo conocía la voz de Emmett se escuchaba seria, tanto que hasta daba miedo.

Un día estarás sola y veras – se dirigió a mi, poco a poco sentí como me fui haciendo chiquita en los brazos de Edward.

No te voy a permitir que la amenaces – alzo la voz Emmett dando unos pasos cerca de él.

Eso ya lo veremos – volvió a reaparecer la sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a retirarse, mientras avanzaba un paso mas lejos de nosotros yo me sentía aliviada, aun no sabia que es lo que estaba buscando de mi, no lograba comprender porque es que estaba aquí, por que me seguía buscado; suficiente daño ya me había hecho antes como que para ahora regrese a buscarme mas problemas.

¿Estas bien? – estaba conciente de que me estaban preguntando algo pero no era capaz de salir de mi letargo.

¿Bella? – solo la voz de Edward logro distraerme - ¿Estas bien? – me miraba con preocupación, estaba claro que ahora iba a pensar que estaba loca.

Si – apenas si alcance a escuchar mi propia voz.

¿Quién es él bella? – se me acerco Emmett.

Nadie – respondí automáticamente – nadie importante.

¿Cómo que no es importante? - la voz de Edward sonaba furiosa.

Edward no la presiones – el tono de Advertencia de Emmett calmo solo un poco a Edward.

Me levante de mi lugar recogiendo cuidadosamente mis cosas y colocándome la mochila en mi hombro, la deslice por mi brazo buscando las llaves de mi auto. Sentía las miradas de ambos pero no les tome demasiada importancia, hasta que encontré las llaves de mi auto me volví a colocar la mochila. No tenia caso despedirme de ambos estaba claro que aun no podía contarles lo que de verdad me había sucedido, lo que me orillo prácticamente a huir de Phoenix.

¿A dónde vas? – me detuvo Edward.

A mi casa – me solté de su agarre.

No puedes irte así – esta vez hablo Emmett – al menos no sola.

No me pasara nada – rodee los ojos.

Yo voy contigo – empezó a recoger sus cosas Edward.

No quiero que tengas problemas con Tatiana – me miro con duda al escuchar ese nombre, si sabia su nombre por supuesto pero me gustaba molestarlo.

¿Quién? – pregunto Emmett viendo directamente a Edward.

Tanya – explico Edward.

Eso – le reste importancia.

Voy yo entonces – hablo nuevamente Emmett

No, no permitiré eso – se sorprendió - Tu novia es la mas loca – el soltó una carcajada.

Pero esta claro que no puedes ir sola – recordó Edward.

Pero ninguno de ustedes me va a llevar – le refute.

Bella – su persuasión no iba a funcionar conmigo.

Eddy – la voz empalagosa de Tanya hizo que volteara y así me di tiempo a mi para irme.

Me aleje lo mas rápido que pude llegando a mi auto a trompicones, ya en su interior me sentí segura y es que su visita me había intimidado tanto así que hasta tenia la sensación de que su mirada seguía clavada en mi. Pero tenia que controlarme, no dejare que el miedo sobresalga de mi, tenia que ser fuerte.

Conduje mi auto por las calles tan conocidas, estaba en mis pensamientos tratando de descifrar que era lo que lo hacia regresar, que es lo que estaba buscando de mi, porque no me dejaba en paz. Bueno tampoco es que tuviera que pensarle mucho, estaba plenamente consciente que es lo que buscaba de mi. No sabia en quien refugiarme, pero tampoco quería meter a alguien en problemas, es verdad que mi padre era policía pero no sabia como decirle lo que había pasado, no sin que se alterara, a mi madre no le pude decir nada; ella era muy frágil y tal vez no soportaría la clase de cosas que él era capaz de hacer. Y si es que algún día yo le hubiera dicho lo que paso, lo que de verdad sucedió no creía que me hubiera dejado ir así sin más.

Llegue a mi casa y estacione mi auto frente a la casa de mi padre, es verdad que el no ganaba el suficiente dinero como para darme los lujos que estaba acostumbrada antes, mantuve mi carro y mi moto gracias a que mi madre y su nuevo esposo habían pagado para que me los trajeran hasta aquí, y con el dinero que ahorraba y con lo que ganaba en mi trabajo me bastaba pasa cumplir uno que otro de mis caprichos, y ahora con el dinero que me deposita mi madre mensualmente y el que me da mi padre me sigue alcanzando, pero ahora la diferencia es que ya no gasto en cosas que realmente no necesito.

Entre a la casa con la sensación de ser observada pero esta segura que eso solo era producto de mi miedo, decidí ignorarlo y subí a mi habitación procurando poner seguro por si acaso, me recosté sobre la cama y caí en un profundo sueño, al principio no sucedía nada pero después apareció la imagen de los ojos de Edward nuevamente, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez se coló a mi mente la imagen de su perfecto rostro, parecía esculpido por Dioses. Desperté y mire la hora en el reloj, solo me quede dormida dos horas, no tenia tarea que hacer y mejor baje a la cocina a preparar la comida o mejor dicho cena para Charlie.

No hice nada laborioso solo prepare unos chiles rellenos de queso, sabia que a mi padre le gustaba la comida picosa y a mi también así que en eso íbamos a estar de acuerdo ambos, sonó el teléfono de la cocina y decidí contestar.

¿Hola? – descolgué el teléfono.

¿Bella? – se escucho la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

Si, ¿Quién habla? – esa voz no se me hacia conocida.

Soy yo, Alice – me preguntaba como rayos había conseguido mi numero.

¿Alice? – pregunte como tonta.

Si tontita – soltó unas risitas.

¿Qué pasa? – voltee los chiles antes de que se me quemaran.

Solo quería saber porque no entraste a las dos ultimas clases – yo que recuerde no tenia clases con Alice, así que no se como se dio cuenta de eso.

Se me hizo tarde – le dije la verdad a medias.

¿Por qué? – al parecer quería detalles.

Me estaba poniendo de acuerdo con Jasper acerca de las asesorías – coloque los chiles en un recipiente, mientras colocaba los trastes en el fregadero.

Da la casualidad de que Edward tampoco entro a sus clases – como diablos sabe eso.

¿Cómo supiese mi numero? – le respondí con una pregunta.

Se lo pedí a la secretaria, pero no me evadas el tema señorita – sonaba divertida.

No te pudieron dar mi numero – seguía evitando el tema a toda costa.

Digamos que no me lo dio a mi – sonaba avergonzada.

¿Entonces? – quería saber de todas formas.

Tome prestada la agenda de la secretaria y después la devolví – seguía avergonzada.

Eres imposible – solté unas risitas.

Es que Rose y yo estábamos preocupadas por ti, no te vimos en la salida y cuando fuimos al aparcamiento del instituto tu auto ya no se encontraba ahí – explico – ¿No estas molesta? – sonaba precavida.

No, absolutamente no – le respondí con sinceridad – Alice, tengo que colgar estoy preparando la cena y no quiero que se me queme – ya había terminado pero no quería responder a sus preguntas sobre Edward.

Me debes una platica he – sentencio.

Si claro – rodee los ojos – me saludas a Rose.

Claro – se despidió con tu típica voz entusiasta.

Nos vemos Alice bye – colgué antes de que se le ocurriera preguntarme algo mas.

Lave todos los traste que utilice para hacer la cena, después de lo que había sucedido no me había detenido a pensar en lo que había sucedido, o mejor dicho lo que le había hecho a Edward, lo bese si pero el también me correspondió el beso, la pregunta importante era ¿Por qué?. Tan concentrada estaba que cuando escuche el timbre me sobresalte haciendo que casi me cayera con mis propios pies.

Voy – grite al escuchar que volvía a sonar el timbre, me apresure a la puerta antes de que volviera a sonar.

Pensé que no estabas – fue lo primero que salió de sus labios al abrir la puerta.

¿Qué haces aquí? – aun seguía en la puerta bloqueándole el paso.

¿No me dejaras pasar? – su tono sonó divertido.

Bien – me hice a un lado dejándolo pasar. Y cuando lo hizo cerré la puerta detrás de mi – ¿ya me dirás que haces aquí? – volví a preguntar cuando lo vi que se sentó en el sillón para dos.

Ya es hora – me miro de una manera extraña.

¿La hora de que? – lo mire raro ya que no entendía lo que me estaba diciendo.

Vengo a explicarte bella – sonrió de forma torcida – además me debes una explicación – mierda solo espero que no fuera algo referente al beso.

Espera deja voy por mis cosas – solo asintió mientras yo subía las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto. Al bajar vi que el esta mirando atentamente una foto, sintió mi presencia y se giro a verme.

Eres encantadora – dejo una foto mía en su lugar.

Gracias supongo – me sonroje como de costumbre.

Tome asiento frente de él, me explico pacientemente el tema referente a los ángulos, me dio técnicas para poder saber diferenciarlos unos de los otros, cosa que agradecí ya que no se me daba bien y ahora así podía entender un poco más.

Pero eso fue lo que te explico el profesor bella – dijo Edward al terminar de explicarme bien el tema.

Si, pero no es lo mismo – comencé a recoger mis cosas.

¿Por qué no? – me ayudo.

Porque él no me tiene paciencia – subimos por las escaleras y cuando llegamos a mi cuarto el dudo si pasar o no, al final él se quedo afuera con mis demás cosas, deje mis libros sobre la cama para ir a recoger los que tenia Edward en sus manos. Al rozar sus manos sobre las mías, sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y me dieron ganas de besarlo, tal y como lo hice en el instituto; pero me detuve, no podía volver a hacer lo mismo.

Tal vez por que siempre te andas distrayendo con Emmett – sonrió burlonamente.

Quizás tengas razón – di la vuelta y el seguía ahí en la puerta – pero gracias a ti ya lo entendí.

Sé que soy un buen maestro – su lado arrogante salió a relucir.

Si claro – rodee los ojos mientras pasaba a su lado.

Tu me debes algo – me susurro en el oído haciéndome estremecer y cerrar los ojos.


	17. Chupetón

POV Bella

Tu me debes algo – me susurro en el oído haciéndome estremecer y cerrar los ojos.

No se a que te refieres – aun conservaba los ojos cerrados.

Lo sabes perfectamente bella – susurraba cada vez más despacio.

Edward – fue más un gemido que un reproche.

¿Si bella? – me arrincono contra la pared quedando mi espalda en su pecho y formando una cárcel con sus brazos sobre mi cabeza.

No se nada – tuve que esperar un momento para que mi voz no se escuchara extraña.

Sé que mientes – me volvió a susurrar en el oigo dejando ahí un beso.

Para ya – pedí, ya que no dejaba de repartir besos por mi cuello y mi oído.

No – volvió a repetir otra dosis de tortura.

Que lo disfrutaba no lo negaba, tortura era que lo hacia tan despacio que sentía que iba dejando un fuego por donde repartía los besos, tan ardiente que quería mas, pero no podía pedir eso, no cuando el tuviera novia.

Para ya por favor – susurre.

¿Por qué? – ignoro mis suplicas.

Edward por favor – arañe la pared.

Se detuvo por un momento, abrí los ojos de golpe sentía un hormigueo por donde había dejado sus besos, vi como poco a poco iba dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados y se iba separando de mi, me gire para quedar frente a frente a él cuando lo hice vi que sus labios estaba rojos e hinchados, no quería saber como estaría mi cuello.

Me dirás por que me besaste – la sorpresa era evidente en mi ya que se expandió una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo – no sabia que decirle – fue impulso.

¿Impulso? – parecía atónito.

Si, solo fue eso – entre nuevamente a mi habitación, pero a diferencia de hace un momento esta vez si entro.

No te creo – se recostó en mi cama.

Pues no lo hagas – me senté la silla del escritorio.

¿Por qué estas tan lejos? – burla había en sus ojos - ¿Temes de mi? – cerro sus ojos.

De ti no, de mi si – hable para mi misma.

¿Dijiste algo? – se acomodó en mi cama.

No – lo observaba para ver que es lo que hacia.

Se quedo quieto con sus dos manos detrás de la nuca, tan pacíficamente que hasta parecía un ángel, se veía tan tranquilo que apreciaba que estuviera así para poder verlo a mas detalle, por un momento pensé que se había quedado dormido hasta que volvió a hablar.

Ver fijamente a alguien es de mala educación – no se como supo que lo observaba ya que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Corrí la mirada buscando algo con que mas entretenerme hasta que mejor decidí hacer lo mismo que Edward, cerrar los ojos en mi lugar, estaba todo en absoluto silencio que me sobresalte al sentir la respiración de Edward cerca de mi cara, no quería abrir los ojos.

¿Bella? – recargo sus manos en cada lado de la silla.

¿Umm? – yo seguía con mis ojos cerrados.

Mírame – demando.

No – solo lo quería hacer enojar, ya que si lo quería ver.

Abre los ojos bella – pidió nuevamente.

¿Qué pasa? – abrí lentamente los ojos.

Nada – no aparto su mirada.

Sus orbes esmeraldas se fundían en mis ojos, provocando así un estremecimiento satisfactorio al ser mirada con semejante intensidad, su mirada era abrazadora tan profunda que si no fuera por la silla me caería por que las piernas me temblarían, sus labios eran tan irresistibles que algo en mi interior me pedía a gritos que los besara nuevamente, para así poder volver a sentir esa sensación de calidez, poder morder esos labios hasta el cansancio, repartir mis besos por ese cuello tal como lo hizo el con el mio. Tocar su cabello que a simple vista se veía suave y sedoso que para el caso era lo mismo, poder despeinar con mis propios dedos su cabello ya de por sí despeinado. Me quería levantar peor no sabia como lo haría, Edward me tenía encarcelada, hipotéticamente, al colocar sus dos manos en cada lado de la silla. Coloque cada una de mis manos en sus hombros, primero me miro sorprendido pero después su mirada se intensifico con mas potencia, me fui levantando poco a poco y el retrocedió solo unos pasos, para así dejarme a mi colocar los pies frente a los suyos, me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

Lo dirigí a mi cama logrando así que el cayera de espaldas y yo sobre de él, sus manos seguían en mi cintura mientras que las mías recorrieron su cabello, como lo había pensado era suave, el me apretó mas a él con un agarre posesivo.

Te arrepentirás de lo que me hiciste – susurre en su oído lo mas dulce que pude, sentí como se estremecía.

Bella – sentí su voz diferente, pero no iba a parar.

Guarda silencio – ordene.

Regrese mi cabeza para poder ver sus ojos y me los encontré cerrados delicadamente, pero sus manos me aferraban, oculte mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello dejando ahí esparcidos unos besos, pero también succionando su piel no tanto para no dejarle una marca como un chupetón, cada vez que hacia eso el me apretaba un poco mas y después soltaba un poco su agarre pero no lo suficiente como para yo poder zafarme de él. Me separe un poco de él para confirmar que no había rastro de mi en su cuello, sonreí con satisfacción al ver que así era, en un descuido él se giro sobre la cama dejándome ahora a mi debajo de su cuerpo.

Al principio me miro por unos segundo pero ahora ya había cambiado, sus ojos se veían de un verde obscuro, su cabello mas revuelto de lo normal y apuesto a que su playera iba a quedar arrugada de que tanto la estaba apretando ahorita.

No eres la única que puede jugar así – me recorrió una corriente por todo mi cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras al salir de su ronca voz. Lo que hizo me sorprendió, me beso pero era un beso ardiente lleno de deseo, o bueno por mi parte así era, nuestros labios luchaban los unos contra los otros queriendo dominar la boca contraria, sus labios eran tan suaves y carnosos, lo mordí y cuando lo hice el gimió dentro de mi boca, el hizo lo propio cuando libere su labio inferior, me mordió, hubo un momento que mi boca y sus labios me sabían a sangre, pero no sabia a quien le sangraba el labio si a él o a mi.

Edward – hable entre sus labios – no tarda en llegar mi padre – no se si era fortuna o desgracia pero eso era cierto.

Maldición – hablo dentro de mi, pero aun así no me soltó.

Edward, para – estaba conciente que ni yo misma quería que lo hiciera.

Bien – se fue separando poco a poco de mí.

Se bajo de mi y se acomodó su cabello, no tenia remedio siempre estaba desordenado, comprobé que su playera estaba muy arrugada tanto como la mía, al fijar mi vista en sus labios me di cuenta de que estaban hinchados y rojos, pero aun así no sabia quien de los dos le salió la sangre de la intensidad de la mordida.

Te ves provocadora así con tu cabello desordenado y tus labios rojos e hinchados, tanto que me dan ganas de volver a devorarlos – se fue acercando nuevamente pero puse una mano en su bien trabajado pecho.

Alto ahí león – se rio – esta por llegar mi padre y por si no lo recuerdas tienes novia – se puso serio.

Eso no te importo – me recordó.

Es verdad – corrobore – pero yo no tengo ningún compromiso, y tu si – lo señale.

Hablando de compromisos – se sentó en mi cama un poco mas calmado - ¿Quién era el chico que estaba en el instituto? – rápidamente recordé lo que había pasado antes de que salieran los demás chicos del instituto

Nadie – me gire dándole la espalda caminando hasta llegar al espejo de cuerpo completo, examinando así mi cuello, solo habían dos marcas rojas que pronto se convertirían en chupetones, agarre el polvo compacto y los maquille para que no los viera Charlie, además de que estaba segura que no se me iban a quitar rápido, y no podía ir al instituto así.

Parecía que te conocía demasiado bien – entrecerró los ojos mientras que yo lo observaba desde el espejo.

No es nadie especial – volví a centrar mi atención en las marcas rojas de mi cuello.

Sospecho que tiene que ver con su repentina llegada – se levanto de su lugar para posicionarse alado mio.

Piensa lo que quieras – no alce la voz, estaba tranquila cosa que me sorprendía porque al hablar de un tema sobre él me ponía nerviosa.

Confía en mi – hablo con mucha intensidad que tuve que dejar de prestar atención en las marcas rojas para ponérsela a él.

Quiero, pero no es tan fácil – admití.

¿Por qué? – me tomo de las manos.

No es sencillo, no cuando ya te han decepcionado tantas veces – dije con toda sinceridad.

Inténtalo – se sentó en la silla jalándome hacia él, sentándome en sus piernas.

Dame tiempo – recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

El que necesites – acaricio mi espalda.

Estuvimos en silencio, el consolándome en silencio de lago que no sabia como había pasado y yo con mi cabeza sobre su pecho sintiendo la sensación de que Edward se preocupaba por mi, de repente recordé a Charlie no quería levantarme pero tenia que hacerlo, pronto llegaría y no quería que viera a Edward en mi cuarto.

¿Qué somos? – se me escapo de los labios.

¿Qué quieres que seamos? – me respondió con otra pregunta.

Aun no lo se – admití, estaba claro que me gustaba Edward pero no sabia si lo llegaría a querer y creo que nunca lo sabría si no lo intentara, pero no sabia si tenia el valor suficiente para arriesgarme a algo.

Yo si lo se – me dio un beso en la frente.

¿Así? – interrogue levantando una ceja.

Si, pero no te lo diré – hice un puchero – no hasta que tu sepas que es lo que quieres de mi – lo mire directamente – puedes tomar todo lo que quieras de mi – sabia que no me mentía, es verdad que los ojos son la puerta al alma y yo ahorita estaba viendo detalle a detalle el alma de Edward.

Esta bien – me levante de sus piernas, volviendo a dirigirme al espejo para así poner acomodar un poco mi cabello.

Es hora de irme – hablo Edward tras de mi.

Nos vemos – me gire para despedirme de él.

No estas sola, ahora me tienes a mi – sus palabras me trastocaron el corazón, removiendo algo dentro de mi, una sensación que yo ya hacia perdida.

Gracias – respondí con honestidad.

El tiempo que necesites – me recordó.

Así será – le dedique una sonrisa – quiero decírtelo te lo juro pero aun no puedo – asintió asimilando lo que le decía.

No te presionare bella – me abrazo.

Muchas gracias Edward, quien te viera así de sensible – sonrió con alegría.

Todos tienen su corazoncito bella – me solté de él.

Le iba a responder pero en ese momento la puerta de mi casa comenzó a sonar, me fije en la hora pero aun faltaba media hora para que llegara Charlie además el traía llaves, no tenia la necesidad de tocar la puerta, y no sabia quien mas podría ser, Tal vez fuer Sue.

Te acompaño – dijo Edward siguiéndome por las escaleras.

Al poner mi pie en el último escalón escuche como volvían a tocar tan insistentemente, ahora sabia que no era Sue, no creo que tocara así de fuerte o feo una casa que no era de ella, mas que nada por respeto. Me dirigí a la puerta sin avisar que ya iba a abrir, Edward estaba detrás mio, abrí la puerta de golpe que me sorprendí al ver a la persona que estaba del otro lado, como siempre no me salían las palabras, estaba sudando frio y presentía que me había puesto pálida.

¿Bella estas bien? – me tomo por la cintura Edward. - ¿Quién eres tu? – espeto Edward mientras me ponía detrás suyo sosteniéndome.


	18. Visita

POV Bella

¿Bella estas bien? – me tomo por la cintura Edward. - ¿Quién eres tu? – espeto Edward mientras me ponía detrás suyo sosteniéndome.

No es de tu incumbencia – no sabia que decir mi lengua se trabo.

¿Bella? – Hablo otra voz detrás de él - ¿Te acuerdas de mi? – me miro insistentemente.

Umm – estaba tratando de que mi voz sonara clara – no, lo siento – respondí apenada.

Soy Jacob – estaba tratando de hacer memoria, su nombre si me sonaba pero no sabia de donde – de la reserva – si tenia razón su nombre me sonaba era el hijo de Billy amigo de Charlie.

Así si – trataba de no mirarlo a él, cosa que me era fácil estando detrás de Edward.

¿Conoces a la pequeña Isabella? – Jacob lo miro de una manera extraña, al parecer también se conocían.

Nuestros padres son buenos amigos – hablo Jake explicando el porqué de nuestro conocimiento el uno con el otro. – ¿Se conocen? – nos señalo.

Demasiado – sonrió de forma maliciosa haciendo que Edward presionara mas su agarre – encantadora – un brutal gruñido salió del pecho de Edward.

Ok – apreciaba que no hiciera mas preguntas al respecto, no sabría como contestarle.

No quiero ser grosera Jake pero ¿que te trae por acá? – Jake aparto la vista de él y la fijo en mi.

Es que mi padre los invita a cenar mañana en la noche – su sonrisa me deslumbro por completo, era apuesto no lo negaba pero no era mi tipo.

Yo le avisare a Charlie – esperaba a que se fueran ya no podía soportar mas.

Bien nos vemos bella tengo que ir con los chicos – fue un alivio para mi escuchar esas palabras.

Adiós jake – me despedí.

Nos vemos pronto Isabela – me miraba de una forma extraña como siempre lo hacia dándome miedo encontrármelo a solas, pero tampoco quería depender de alguien, iba a llegar el momento en que no estuviera con Edward, Emmett, Jake o mi padre para poder ponerle un alto como hasta ahora lo están haciendo, bueno mi padre y jake lo hacen inconscientemente pues no saben quien es el, pensándolo bien Emmett y Edward también, pero ellos saben que es como una tipo amenaza para mi al estar sola con él.

Fuera – la voz dura de Edward me hizo regresar de donde me había ido para poder aferrarme más a él.

Edward se aseguro de cerrar la puerta mientras que yo seguía aferrada a él, no me gustaba en la situación en la que me encontraba ya no quería ser una cobarde que me tuviera que estar poniendo detrás de los demás para que no me hicieran daño, quería defenderme yo sola que nadie mas luchara mis propias batallas, pero aun seguía siendo frágil e indefensa por dentro, también quizás tuviera algo que ver que la fuerza de una mujer no es nada en comparación con la de un hombre, no lo quería golpear; pensándolo bien si le quería hacer algo pero esa no era la manera de solucionar las cosas.

¿Te encuentras bien? – froto sus manos en mi espalda, sirvió de mucho logro tranquilizarme un poco para que pudiera hablar.

Si – pero no era suficiente, no me quería despegar de él.

Tranquila aquí estoy yo contigo – repetía una y otra ves tratando de calmarme – esto no puede seguir así bella y lo sabes – claro que lo sabia pero yo no quería meter en problemas a las personas que mas quería – tienes que decirle a alguien lo que esta pasando.

Eso no es suficiente – estaba tratando de controlar mis lagrimas.

Pero tienes que decirle a alguien lo que esta pasando – su voz sonaba tranquila mientras yo seguía en sus brazos – sé que aun no me tienes la confianza suficiente pero yo quisiera ayudarte.

Es que no eres tu Edward, es que no puedo confiar en nadie, ni siquiera mi madre lo sabe – solté una risa amarga – puedes creerlo, en la persona que se supone debería de confiar no lo hago.

Eso cambiara ahora estoy contigo – me acuno entre sus brazos.

Lo se y quiero hacerlo – cerré mis ojos disfrutando su compañía.

¿El que? – hablaba con voz acompasada.

Confiar en ti – su pecho vibro por la risa que salió de sus labios.

Eso espero pequeña – suspire, sabia que me gustaba pero no a que grado tendría que averiguarlo antes de que lo metiera en mis problemas.

Tengo que irme – hice el intente de levantarme pero eso solo consiguió que él me aferrara mas entre sus brazos.

Edward no te podrás ir si no me dejas levantarme – nuevamente sentí la vibración de su pecho al reírse.

A menos que quieras decirle a Charlie que andaré por aquí muy seguido – abrí los ojos de golpe.

Eso no va ser posible, al menos no por ahora – me levante como pude de sus piernas.

Bien, pero tarde o temprano lo sabrá – se levanto del sillón – además no estamos haciendo nada malo – una mirada divertida cruzo por esos hermosos ojos – mañana paso por ti – levanto una ceja – te toca a ti enseñarme a mi – me giño un ojo.

Nos vemos mañana – lo seguí por el pasillo de la entrada.

Mas de lo que te imaginas – hablo mas para el mismo que para mi.

¿Dijiste algo? – lo quería confirmar.

Nada – respondió rápidamente – nos vemos bella – lo vi dudar por un momento pero después se decidió me planto un beso haciéndome desear mas.

Nos vemos Edward – hable cuando libero mi boca.

Dio vuelta comenzando a caminar hasta su auto que estaba aparcado al lado del mio, antes de subirse, me sonrió y me giño un ojo le devolví la sonrisa y vi como su auto desaparecía de mi campo de visión. Entre en mi casa dirigiéndome a la cocina después de tanto ajetreo me había dado hambre, obviamente no empezaría la cena sin mi padre solo estaba preparando la mesa colocando los platos y unos vasos en el centro.

No faltaba mucho para que llegara así que decidí irme a la sala para ver que había de bueno en la televisión, al instante me arrepentí no había nada que me llamara la atención, estaba por irme a mi habitación hasta que escuche la cerradura de la puerta dar un ligero Clic y de pronto apareció Charlie todo demacrado por las intensas horas de trabajo que le requería ser el jefe de policía.

Buenas noches bella – comenzó quitándose el cinturón de donde colgaba su pistola.

Buenas noches papa – me acerque a el para depositar un beso en su mejilla y el me abrazo como siempre lo hacia – es hora de cenar pero primero ve a descansar en lo que yo caliento la cena.

Gracias – su voz sonaba afligida no quería saber como es que había sobrevivido en estos últimos años. Me dirigí a la cocina mientras que él lo hacia a la sala a prender la televisión dejándole en un canal de deportes.

Ya esta papa – dije después de unos minutos, él se levanto de su lugar para lavarse las manos antes de sentarse a cenar.

Me senté frente de él comenzando a cenar ambos en silencio ya que a ninguno de los dos nos caracterizábamos por hablar demasiado, era cómodo estar así no teníamos la necesidad de llenar los espacios con palabras tratando de forzar una platica.

¿Cómo te fue hoy bella? – me interrogo mi padre.

Bien – admití, creo que este era el momento de hablarle sobre Edward y Jasper tal vez también de Emmett y las chicas - ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – pregunte.

Normal un día tranquilo gracias a Dios – eso era bueno temía que algo le pasara a mi padre mientras estuviera trabajando.

Eso es bueno – suspire.

¿Has hecho alguna amiga? – creo que ese era el momento indicado para hablarles de ellos.

Ahora que lo mencionas – levanto la mirada de su cena para centrarla en mi – si he conocido a varias chicas pero solo con dos me junto en la cafetería y entre las clases – me miraba curioso.

¿Quiénes son? – mostraba interés.

Es Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon – primero nombre a las chicas y al parecer las conocía por que asintió de forma aliviada – y también conocí a Emmett McCarty se autoproclamo mi hermano y me ayuda mucho – sonrió de forma amistosa – me ahuyenta a los chicos – se puso tenso – cosa que agradezco mucho – se relajo – Jasper Whitlock por cierto él me va a estar dando asesorías en una materia al igual que Edward Cullen – me miro de forma intensa – y yo a Edward.

¿De que materias? – supongo que no sabia que tenia problemas en Historia y trigonometría, nunca lo mencionaba ahora que lo recuerdo.

Son unas materias Umm diferentes – no se porque no se lo decía de una vez – corrección no son diferentes pero para mi esas materias no les entiendo nada – me seguía enredando con mis propias palabras.

Tranquila cariño – me dijo de forma paternal – solo es cuestión poner atención y bueno si esos chicos te hacen el favor de explicártelo pues que mejor solo aprovéchalo – y no sabes de que manera lo aproveche - ¿Y que materias son bella? – volvió a retomar su cena.

Historia y trigonometría – yo hice lo mismo con la mía.

Son buenos chicos, las dos chicas siempre las veo juntas hasta parecen hermanas – al parecer mi padre las conocía, era obvio era un pueblo pequeño y casi o la gran mayoría se conocían desde chicos – y ni que se diga de esos jovencitos nunca me han dado un problema, son buenos chicos bella y me alegro que alguien te pueda ayudar a ti y esas amistades te convienen – como hubiera preferido que así me hubiera pasado en mi antiguó hogar - ¿Y en que le ayudaras tu a Edward? – me volvió a preguntar.

Biología – me encogí de hombros.

La ayuda va hacer mutua – sonrió – eso es bueno. Seguimos con la cena en silencio ambos disfrutando de la comida y de nuestra propia compañía.

Provecho – me levante de mi lugar recogiendo mis trastes para comenzar a lavarlos.

Gracias, pero deja ahí – me gire a verlo extrañada – hagamos un trato – le preste suma atención - tu haces la comida y yo lavo los trastes – parecía un buen trato pero no lo suficiente el ya venia cansado del trabajo y se me hacia injusto que hiciera algo mas en la casa.

Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo – me negó rotundamente.

¿Por qué no? – parecía divertido con la situación.

Ya vienes cansado del trabajo – dije así sin mas.

Hacia mas cosas cuando no estabas bella – se cruzo de brazos pero en ningún momento quito su mirada divertida de la cara.

Bien – acepte a regañadientes – ahora que lo recuerdo vino Jacob para invitarte a cenar mañana – sus ojos le brillaron como un niño pequeño.

Gracias bella, ahora ve a descansar – me toco sonreír a mi.

Buenas noches Papá – me despedí de él – no te desveles tanto.

No lo hare – comenzó la partida a la sala prendiendo nuevamente el televisor acomodándose en el sofá.

Subí algo agotada las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación quitarme la ropa pesada para sustituirla por algo mas ligero como lo era mi pijama que consistía en un short y una playera de tirantes, fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes para quitarme los residuos de la cena, cuando ya estaba en mi habitación me introduje en las cobijas calientitas disfrutando de la sensación. Estaba decidida a dormirme ya pero no podía conciliar el sueño, me revolví en mi cama pero no podía pegar un ojo. No se cuanto tiempo pase así, solo escuche cuando mi padre se fue a descansar y yo aun no podía dormirme.

Me levante para tomar una pastilla entre en el baño y baje a la cocina por un vaso de agua para subirla a mi cuarto estaba por introducirla a mi boca hasta que escuche un ruido extraño proveniente de mi ventana, asustada decidí hacer caso omiso pero el ruido no cesaba, no quería alarmar a mi padre tal vez fueran las ramas del árbol que estaba chocando con mi ventana. Nuevamente iba a tomarme la pastilla pero el sonido de que algo estaba chocando con mi ventana me sobresalto por poco y la pastilla se me caía de las manos, decidida me dirigí a la ventaba para ver que era lo que ocasionaba ese ruido sorpresa me lleve al ver que había una persona ahí de pie, automáticamente mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre por el pánico y en terror que me entro al ver que alguien estaba fuera de mi casa, para ser mas específicos afuera de mi ventana.

Bella - susurro la voz desde abajo.


	19. Preguntas

POV Bella

Bella - susurro la voz desde abajo.

Mi corazón se aceleró y me puse muy nerviosa, había una persona debajo de mi ventana no podía reconocer quien era solo podía ver una sombra y la escasa luz de las calles no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Bella – volvió a repetir la voz, se acercó un poco mas y le pude ver la cara, al instante me tranquilice.

¿Qué haces aquí? – susurre, no quería que mi padre se despertará y se alarmara por ver que había alguien rodeando su casa en la noche.

Eso es lo de menos – comenzó a subir a las ramas del árbol que estaba mas cerca de mi ventana.

¿Qué haces? – pregunte horrorizada.

No lo se – se sentó en la rama del árbol – solo quería verte.

Edward acabamos de vernos – rodee los ojos.

¿No me vas a dejar pasar? – hablo con voz seductora.

Lo siento – me hice a un lado para que pasara, no era mucha la distancia que nos separaba el árbol.

Vaya que si hacia frio he – comento cuando ya estaba dentro.

No me había dado cuenta de que yo había comenzado a temblar hasta que el depósito una cobija sobre mis hombros y mi cuerpo se adapto al calor que me brindaba esa cobija.

¿Qué haces aquí? – volví a preguntar.

No podía dormir – se sentó en la mecedora.

Ya somos dos – me senté en mi cama aun con la cobija sobre mis hombros - ¿Cómo llegaste? – lo mire.

Caminando seguro que no – rio un poco.

Ya lo creo – me uní a él.

Vine en mi auto – poso sus brazos detrás de su nuca – me asegure de esconderlo bien para que tu padre no lo viera.

¿Piensas quedarte aquí? – lo mire atónita.

Quizás – se levanto de su lugar para sentarse en la horilla de mi cama – tienes que dormir – ordeno.

No quiero – no deseaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Edward dormida, quiera saber mas de él.

Tienes que hacerlo – me acomodo entre las sabanas.

Pareces mi padre – soltó una musical risita.

¿Por qué lo dices? - se recostó junto a mi.

Me arropaste – bostece.

Que bueno que no soy tu padre – parecía aliviad

¿Por qué? – esta vez me toco a mi preguntar.

Porque no es normal que un padre desee a su hija – su voz aterciopelada me derritió.

Edward – parecía mas un suspiro que un reproche – quiero saber mas de ti – dije después de unos segundos.

¿Qué quieres saber? – se giro sobre la cama para quedar frente mio.

Espera – puse una mano sobre su pecho, me levante de la cama y camine directamente hacia la puerta poniéndole seguro por si a Charlie se le ocurría hacerme una visita nocturna o en la mañana cuando se fuera al trabajo si es que Edward se llegara a quedar esta noche en mi cuarto – Listo – regrese a la cama acurrucándome junto a él, logrando así también taparlo con mis cobijas.

¿Qué hiciste? – me pregunto al oído.

Ponerle el seguro – susurre.

Nos quedamos callados el me sostenía entre sus brazos y yo tenia apoyada mi cabeza sobre su pecho, estaba tan cómodamente ahí que en cualquier momento iba a caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo pero no lo quería hacer, yo quería saber algo sobre él, quería confiar en el y para eso tenia que saber cosas, quizás no intimas pero si algo relacionado a él.

¿Edward? – lo llame, temía que se hubiera quedado dormido.

¿Umm? – se escuchaba somnoliento.

Disculpa creo que ya estabas empezando a dormir – me sentía avergonzada.

No te preocupes – me abrazo mas contra él – ¿Qué pasa? – comenzó a subir y bajas sus brazos sobre mi espalda.

¿Qué quieres estudiar? – era una pregunta sencilla para comenzar a conocerlo.

Quiero ser doctor como mi padre – respondió inmediatamente.

¿Cómo son tus padres? – volví a cuestionar.

Umm bueno – dudo un poco – son buenas personas como ya te dije Carlisle es Doctor y le gusta mucho ayudar a las personas, y mi madre Esme es encantadora, muy dulce y tierna conmigo – esas palabras me hicieron recordar a mi madre, ya la extrañaba y mañana le hablare cuando regrese de la escuela, por lo menos para saber que se encuentra bien – y ella es decoradora de interiores, creo que no puedo pedir mas, ellos son mi única familia y me apoyan en lo que yo hago aunque a veces mis decisiones no siempre sean las correctas – los padres de Edward deben ser fantásticos pero por nada cambiaria a los míos.

¿Tu color favorito? – reprimí un bostezo.

Café – contesto – ya es hora de dormir bella, mañana sigues con tus preguntas – no quise debatir con él, tenia razón ya era hora de dormir y ya tenia sueño, no lo resistí mas y me quede dormida entre sus brazos.

POV Edward.

Me encontraba en mi habitación esperando a que el sueño hiciera acto de presencia pero no podía pegar un ojo, estaba tan cansado pero no podía dormir que ilógico, con solo cerrar los ojos se me rebelaba la imagen de bella y es que ella era una mujer extraordinaria en todos los sentidos. Y es que desde que la conocí no podía dejar de pensar en ella y fue por eso que decidí terminar la relación que tenia con Tanya. Aunque claro ella no se lo tomo nada bien, pero yo ya no podía seguir fingiendo algo que ya no sentía por ella pero que otra despertaba en mi.

Sigilosamente me levante de mi cama tome mi mochila depositando en ella las cosas que iba a utilizar para el día de mañana en el instituto pero también poniendo ahí una muda de ropa, me puse mis tenis y baje tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

¿A dónde vas? – la voz de mi madre hizo que me espantara.

Mamá yo – no se me ocurría nada – voy con Jasper.

¿A estas horas? – parecía divertida por la situación.

Si es que prometí quedarme a dormir en su casa y se me olvido.

A mi no me mientes Edward – aunque sus palabras dieran un mensaje su vos y sus expresiones estaban tranquilas - ¿A dónde vas? – volvió a repetir.

Con bella – no me quedaba de otra que aceptar mi derrota.

¿Y no piensas que la vas a despertar? – era verdad pero me tenia que arriesgar.

Regresare si eso pasa – sorpresa cruzo por su cara.

¿Piensas quedarte con ella? – me miraba con burla.

Mama – reproche – ya estoy grande y lo suficiente maduro para saber cuidarme solo, además no voy hacer nada malo – soltó una carcajada.

Pero que mente tan cochambrosa tienes hijo – se tranquilizo y yo me avergoncé por las imágenes que se colaron en mi cabeza.

No llegues tarde a la hora de la comida – no cabía duda mi madre confiaba en mi y no la iba a defraudar.

Gracias – la abrace - ¿Y que pasara con Papa? – aunque sabia que mi padre también me apoyaría y confiaría en mi no quería que se preocupara por saber en donde estaba.

Yo me encargare de eso – me giño un ojo – ahora vete que no quiero que despiertes a esa jovencita – me sonrió – tienes que llegar antes de que se duerma – mi madre si que tenia unas ideas raras, creo que nadie en este mundo dejaría que su hijo se fuera en la noche a la casa de una chica que apenas si conocía a pasar la noche por que la extrañaba en la casa de un policía, _espera un momento _me detuve en seco _como esta eso de que la extrañas _hablo una vocecita en mi cabeza. Eso lo deberías de saber tu, le respondí a la voz; creo que ya me estaba volviendo loco, a tal grado de hablar yo solo.

Nos vemos mañana mama – me despedí de ella.

No llegues tarde – respondió de vuelta – cuídate – en ese momento salió a relucir la preocupación en su voz.

Pierde cuidado – coloque la mochila sobre mis hombros.

Salí de mi casa hacia la cochera para poder sacar mi auto y dirigirme a la casa de bella, estaba ideando miles de cosas en mi cabeza para saber en donde rayos iba a meter mi carro para que no lo viera su padre y asi no meternos en problemas a ambos. Al llegar a su casa se me cruzo una idea en mente, poner en auto en el bosque no tan adentro pero tampoco en la horilla para que así no se diera cuenta su padre, me costó trabajo pero al final lo logre escondí el auto en el bosque y regrese a pie a su ventana, no sabia como iba a llamar la atención de bella sin despertar a su Padre, claro si este ya estaba dormido. Al ver las piedras en mis pies decidí aventárselas a su ventana no tan fuerte para que no se asustara pero tampoco no tan quedito para que me oyera, en eso estaba cuando vi la luz del baño encenderse supongo que ese era el baño, el cuarto de bella estaba enfrente de mi y no había ninguna luz prendida y al lado del de ella suponía que estaba el de su padre y ese estaba a oscuras. Me arriesgaría a seguir aventando las piedritas ya que corría el riesgo de que el que estuviera en el baño fuera su padre y no ella.

Estaba por darme por vencido supongo que ya estaba dormida avente la ultima piedra y di media vuelta para ir en donde se encontraba mi auto y marcharme a casa, eso era lo que pretendía hasta que se escucho que alguien corría el seguro de una puerta, me gire y pude apreciar la belleza de bella gracias a la luz de la luna, se veía radiante, una belleza sobrenatural.

Bella – susurre solo para que ella me oyera, no contesto y decidí volver hablar - Bella

¿Qué haces aquí? – igual me susurro supongo que para que su padre no se despertara.

Eso es lo de menos –me fije que alado de su ventana se encontraba un árbol y sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a subir de él

¿Qué haces? – pregunto horrorizada.

No lo se –me senté en lo que parecía la rama mas resistente– solo quería verte – enfoque mi vista en su cara y así la pude apreciar mas de cerca, nuevamente agradecía a la luz de la luna la que me permitía observarla.

Edward acabamos de vernos – pude notar que rodo los ojos.

¿No me vas a dejar pasar? –trata de que mi voz saliera coqueta.

Lo siento – se retiro de la ventana para así dejarme pasar al calor de su hogar o mejor dicho al calor de su cuarto

Vaya que si hacia frio he – pude notar que ella estaba temblando y tome la primera cobija que había en su cama para depositarla sobre sus hombros.

¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar y coloco sus manos bajo la cobija

No podía dormir –me senté en la mecedora que estaba frente a su escritorio

Ya somos dos –ella hizo lo propio sentándose en su cama y recostando la cabeza en la cabecera- ¿Cómo llegaste? – me miro sorprendida después de un momento.

Caminando seguro que no –no podía creer que había dejado mi auto en el bosque solo para que su padre no se diera cuenta de mi presencia y comencé a reírme

Ya lo creo – soltó una risa y juro que fue lo mas hermoso que escuche salir de esos hermosos labios, era un sonido que le cantaba a mi corazón, hipotéticamente claro.

Vine en mi auto –me relaje un poco con el sonido de su risa, colocando así mis dos brazos detrás de mi nunca y cerré los ojos– me asegure de esconderlo bien para que tu padre no lo viera – seguía con los ojos cerrados así que no podía ver su reacción al decir aquellas palabras.

¿Piensas quedarte aquí? – ante el sonido de su voz decidí abrir los ojos.

Quizás –me levante de mi lugar y comencé a caminar hasta llegar a su cama y sentarme en la horilla de esta– tienes que dormir – ordene.

No quiero –parecía niña chiquita debatiendo por que no quería ir a la cama a dormir.

Tienes que hacerlo –la acomode en su cama depositando sobre ella las cobijas para que no tuviera frio.

Pareces mi padre – me reí ante su comentario

¿Por qué lo dices? - me recosté junto a ella tratando de no incomodarla.

Me arropaste – soltó un pequeño bostezó y eso quería decir que estaba cansada.

Que bueno que no soy tu padre – suspire de alivio

¿Por qué? –me pregunto con curiosidad.

Porque no es normal que un padre desee a su hija –sentí como ella se arrimaba más a mi lado.

Edward – parecía mas un suspiro que un reproche – quiero saber mas de ti –me dijo después de que se quedara callada durante unos segundos.

¿Qué quieres saber? –no encontraba nada interesante relevante a mi, me gire sobre la cama para tomarle mas atención a lo que me quería decir.

Espera – puso una mano sobre mi pecho y se levanto no sabia a donde se dirigía así que decidí esperar hasta que volviera a la cama– Listo – regreso y se introdujo entre las cobijas arrimándose mas hacia mi a tal grado de que sus piernas y mas mías rozaban unas con otras.

¿Qué hiciste? –al estar tan cerca de ella aproveche para hablarle al oído.

Ponerle el seguro – me respondió en un susurro.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo estaba disfrutando de la situación ya que la tenia entre mis brazos y su cabeza reposaba en mi pecho, estaba feliz, me estaba quedando dormido hasta que su voz me hablo de nuevo,

¿Edward? – su voz apenas si se lograba escuchar.

¿Umm? – mi voz se escuchaba igual pero la diferencia es que yo ya me estaba quedando dormido.

Disculpa creo que ya estabas empezando a dormir –se escuchaba apenada.

No te preocupes –intensifique mi abrazo sobre su espalda– ¿Qué pasa? –la trate de tranquilizar comenzando a frotar mis manos sobre su espalda

¿Qué quieres estudiar? –me sorprendió su pregunta pero aun así le respondí de inmediato.

Quiero ser doctor como mi padre –parecía que estaba analizando mi respuesta.

¿Cómo son tus padres? –me volvió a preguntar después de unos segundos.

Umm bueno –no sabia por donde empezar– son buenas personas como ya te dije Carlisle es Doctor y le gusta mucho ayudar a las personas, y mi madre Esme es encantadora, muy dulce y tierna conmigo –me acorde de como mi madre me solapo ahorita para que pudiera venir a ver a bella y se lo agradecía– y ella es decoradora de interiores, creo que no puedo pedir mas, ellos son mi única familia y me apoyan en lo que yo hago aunque a veces mis decisiones no siempre sean las correctas.

¿Tu color favorito? – su voz se escuchaba cansada

Café ya es hora de dormir bella, mañana sigues con tus preguntas – al parecer estaba tan cansada que no alego nada y es que ya era tarde. Se acurruco en mi pecho pasando un brazo por mi cintura jalándome hacia ella.

Edward – susurro entre sueño – no te vayas – me abrazo mas fuerte, juro que en ese momento casi me dio un ataque al corazón escuchar su linda vos pronunciar mi nombre – quédate conmigo – volvió hablar entre sueños, al parecer bella estaba soñando conmigo y con ese pensamiento yo también me quede dormido sosteniendo entre mis brazos a bella, mi bella.


	20. Trato

POV Bella

Estaba sumida en un profundo sueño disfrutando de la compañía que me brindaba Edward, sentí como intensificaba su agarre en mi cintura pero no sabia si eso es lo que de verdad estaba pasando o era lo que mi mente estaba reproduciendo en mi mente, por supuesto con eso sabrán que estaba soñando con Edward, nada mal por cierto. Yo podría quedarme así por varios días pero teníamos que ir al instituto, teníamos necesidades.

Despierta dormilona – una voz seductora hablo en mi oído – bella – ronroneo.

5 minutos mas – di vuelta sobre la cama quedando mi espalda en el pecho de Edward.

Bella – me jalo más cerca de él – tenemos que ir al instituto – beso mi cuello.

No, ahora – estaba disfrutando demasiado su compañía.

Ya se fue tu padre – abrí los ojos de golpe.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – esperaba ansiosa su respuesta.

Bueno porque lo escuche – volvió a besar mi cuello.

¿No intento abrir el cuarto? – volví a preguntar.

No – hablo sobre mi piel.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? – estaba reprimiendo un gemido, todo por la excitación que me provocaba Edward al besar así mi cuello.

No mucho – me respondía pero en ningún momento abandonaba su labor.

Edward tenemos que ir al instituto – a pesar de que no quería que se separara de mí, teníamos que ir.

5 minutos más – me causo gracia su comentario.

Después de una sesión intensiva de besos por todos lados, nos levantamos de la cama para poder prepararnos para ir al instituto, el fue el primero en irse a bañar mientras que yo preparaba el desayuno para ambos, y así como estábamos haciendo las cosas parecíamos una pareja recién casada, mi mente voló a una escena demasiado atractiva para mi; en donde Edward estaba junto a mi, en una casa solo el y yo.

¿En que piensas? – me gire al escuchar su voz cerca, fue un error solo estaba con una toalla atada a su cintura con el cabello mojado haciendo que le diera un toque mas obscuro a ese cabello indomable, las gotas que escurrían de su cabello se daban el lujo de viajar por todo su cuerpo sin nada que se lo impidiera, claramente veía como se perdían de mi vista debajo de su cintura, estaba expuesto a mi semi – desnudo, solo me lo impedía esa maldita toalla que solo me estaba tentando a quitársela de una ves por todas. Mi mente lujuriosa me proyectaba imágenes tentadoras haciendo que el calor de mi cuerpo se centrara en mi cara por pensar cosas que no debía.

¿Bella estas bien? – Edward aprovechaba mi situación por que lo veía sonriendo.

Tramposo – deje el desayuno en la mesa y me dispuse a subir al cuarto de baño.

¿Por qué? – estaba reprimiendo una carcajada.

Lo sabes muy bien – no tenia cara para enfrentarme a él, no después de pensar varias cosas sin la toalla atada en la cintura de Edward.

Bella – me abrazo por la espalda haciendo que yo me estremeciera por sentir a Edward demasiado cerca de mi – no pasa nada – me susurro en el oído con una voz aterciopelada. – Tienes que bañarte – me beso el cuello – te esperare para desayunar _amor _– me mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que algo dentro de mi se detuviera por completo y después comenzara a acelerarse nuevamente.

Bien – me soltó y yo me metí al baño para darme una ducha, el agua caliente comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo haciendo que me tranquilizara por completo, era relajante el sentir correr nuevamente la sangre por todo mi cuerpo, todo iba tan bien hasta que nuevamente recordé la imagen de Edward en mi cocina, mi mente morbosa voló de nuevo posicionando a Edward en una situación demasiado excitante para mi cuerpo, Edward era consiente de lo que provocaba en mi, al parecer el lo disfrutaba.

Pensaran que soy una chica pervertida o algo así pero supongo que el tema referente al sexo esta mas hablado por donde sea, claro que yo no he tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie siempre he sido a la idea de ir virgen hasta el matrimonio pero imaginar no cuesta nada, mi lado morboso predomino contra el lado recatado. Salí del baño cuando el chorro de agua ya estaba tibia, como no había traído mi ropa Salí en toalla, descalza fui hacia mi cuarto.

Estaba poniéndome mi sujetador y mis bragas a juego, un color muy hermoso azul eléctrico, tenia una extraña fijación por ese color ya que mi auto y mi moto eran de ese mismo azul, y ni que se diga de mi ropa la mayoría de mis prendas interiores era azul eléctrico, y una que otra blusa igual.

Bella ya esta listo todo – la voz de Edward hablo detrás mio – dios mio – me gire para verlo completamente vestido a él con unos jeans obscuros y una playera pegada a su cuerpo color azul. Me miraba de una forma tan intensa que hasta me perdí en ese mar verde intenso que me brindaba sus ojos– bella – susurro mi nombre – lo siento – no sabia a que se refería hasta que caí en la cuenta de que yo solo estaba en ropa interior me do una vergüenza horrible, Edward parecía apenado ya que rápidamente se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda y hablando demasiado rápido que no lo entendía – te espero abajo – salió tropezando de mi cuarto sin darme la oportunidad de responderle.

Me coloque la demás ropa, unos jeans de pitillo negros con una blusa de tirantes azul, me iba a cambiar ya que Edward estaba vestido con los mismos colores pero al final decidí que no lo iba hacer, me puse unas zapatillas de tacón negras de 5 centímetros no tan altas porque no me acostumbraba aun a usarlas, baje las escaleras despacio por miedo a que me tropezara y me lastimara un tobillo o en el peor de los caso que me lo rompiera.

Hola – salude cuando lo encontré sentado frente una silla esperando por mí.

Hola – no me dio la cara, al parecer seguía apenado por la escena de mi cuarto.

Desayunamos en silencio, uno incomodo desde luego porque yo le buscaba la mirada y el la corría, o solo me miraba por unos segundos para que después apareciera un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y corriera la mirada nuevamente.

¿Pasa algo? – no quería que estuviera incomodo.

¿Por qué lo dices? – me respondió con otra pregunta.

Supongo que será por que no me miras, o quizás porque cuando yo lo hago corres la mirada – me miro y se puso rojo – o no ya se, será porque estas nervioso – corrió nuevamente la mirada - ¿Quieres mas? – lo mire esperando a que el volteara a hacer lo mismo.

Es que yo no quería pero no sabia, es mas lo siento, fue, no se – decía muchas cosas que no le encontraba sentido.

Tranquilo – me levante de mi lugar para posicionarme frente de él tomando así su mano sobre la mía, obteniendo su mirada a cambio – no pasa nada ¿Te incomode? – no me decía nada – lo siento si fue así.

Es que no sabia que te estabas vistiendo – agacho la mirada.

Ternurita – me miro sorprendido – estas avergonzado – acaricie su mejilla y el cerro los ojos recargando su cara sobre la palma de mi mano.

Lo siento de verdad – hablo con los ojos cerrados.

No pasa nada Edward, se que eres un caballero, ahorita ya no hay muchos así, otros en tu lugar hubieran hecho cosas inesperadas – me estremecí solo de pensarlo.

No dejare que nadie te toque – me jalo consiguiendo así que me sentara en sus piernas. – Tenemos que irnos – me levante de sus piernas.

Espera un momento – subí a mi cuarto por mi mochila y también para maquillarme los chupetones que Edward me había hecho ayer, peine mi cabello dejándolo suelto sirviendo así también para cubrirlos si es que no lo había hecho bien con el maquillaje – listo – baje de las escaleras.

¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? – me miro.

Cada quien por su lado – me miro extraño.

¿Por qué?, ¿No te quieres ir conmigo? – parecía desilusionado.

Claro que si – no parecía convencido – pero no quiero que hablen mal de ti.

¿Por qué tienen que hablar mal de mí? – se me acerco por un instante acorralándome contra la pared.

No lo se – admití – hagamos una cosa – me miro esperando a que continuara – tenemos que aclarar algo.

¿Qué cosa? – hablo sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

¿Qué somos? O mejor dicho ¿Qué quieres que seamos? – tardo un minuto en responder así que yo decidí continuar – por mi parte te puedo decir que me gustas demasiado y que yo quisiera algo contigo pero yo no me aventare a un acantilado sin protección, no se si me entiendas – asimilo lo que le dije.

Te entiendo – se separo un poco de mi tomando su mochila depositándola en su hombro – quiero todo contigo – me sorprendieron sus palabras – me gustas y creo que lo demostré viniendo aquí anoche sin importarme si tu padre me veía – era verdad.

Lo se, se sintió bien, la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo – hable sin pensar.

También por el mio – su voz ronca me hizo voltearlo a ver.

Yo también quiero todo contigo – y cuando digo todo es todo, solo que eso se queda en mi mente – pero tenemos que ir despacio – me abrazo.

Lo que necesites – escondió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

Además tienes novia – recordé a una Tanya demasiado celosa.

Sobre eso – se separo de mi – ya no ando con ella – paso su mano detrás de su nuca.

¿De verdad? – mi voz sonó ilusionada.

Si – me daba demasiado gusto saber eso pero aun así teníamos que ir despacio.

¿Quieres hacer un trato conmigo? – me acerque peligrosamente a él haciendo que retrocediera y callera sentado en el sillón.

¿Qué tipo de trato? – trago saliva auditivamente.

Ante los demás nos comportaremos como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora – coloque mis piernas a cada lado de las suyas – y cuando estemos solo seremos solo tu y yo – bese su cuello mientras que el depositaba sus manos en mis caderas – disfrutando el momento – su gemido fue audible para mi - ¿Quieres?.

Si – me apretó mas cerca de él – me estas matando bella – me mordió el cuello.

Se nos hace tarde – me levante del sillón y el me imito ambos nos fuimos a la puerta, mientras que el sacaba su auto yo me aseguraba de cerrar mi casa y dirigirme al garaje para sacar la moto de ahí.

Ten cuidado – hablo al ver que me subía en la moto.

Siempre – respondí de vuelta comenzado a arrancar.

Ambos íbamos camino al instituto, él detrás mio cuidándome para que no me pasara nada, lo cierto es que ya tenia un buen tiempo manejando en moto, me gustaba ir en ella, sentía una adrenalina bastante satisfactoria además estaba el hecho de que sentía como el aire me golpeaba, me sentía libre. Al llegar al aparcamiento del instituto entre primero yo seguido de mi él, las miradas se posaron en mi moto y por supuesto también en mi, veían lo extraño que una chica manejara con tacones.

Bella – llego a mi lado Rose al verme bajar de la moto.

Hey rose – la salude – Alice – me abrazo.

Bellita – canturreo.

Edward y tu llegaron juntos – me codeo Rose levantando una ceja.

¿En serio? – Trate de hacerme la sorprendida – no me di cuenta.

Oh vamos – hablo como si fuera obvio – desde que bajo de su auto no te quita la mirada de encima.

No sabia – ignore la sensación que producía mi cuerpo al saber que Edward me estaba mirando.

Es hora de entrar a clases chicas – me sentí agradecida con Alice al haber interrumpido para que ya no dijera otra cosa Rose.

Que sexi te veías manejando una moto – me hablo al oído haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.


	21. Chico Misterioso

POV Bella

Que sexi te veías manejando una moto – me hablo al oído haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco

Edward no la molestes – amenazo Emmett – hermanita – me dio un abrazo logrando consigo levantarme del suelo.

Hola Emmett – le devolví el abrazo gustosamente.

¿Para mi no hay abrazo? – respondió juguetonamente Edward, tal y como lo habíamos planeado.

No – me di la vuelta pero una mano me detuvo.

¿Ni para mí? – hablo Jasper con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto – le di un pequeño abrazo mientras que este le dirigía una mirada cargada de burla a Edward, me sentí mal pero no sabia que hacer.

¿Edward? – lo llame después de soltar a Jasper, me miro curioso esperando a que continuara hablando pero al contrario de eso le di un pequeño abrazo tomándolo así desprevenido.

¿Qué fue eso? – preguntaron Emmett y Rose al mismo tiempo.

Un abrazo – dije como si fuera lo mas lógico.

Lo sabemos – ambos rodaron los ojos, no cabía duda eran tal para cual – pero ¿porqué lo hiciste?, digo no es por nada pero sabemos que desde que ustedes dos se conocieron esta semana no se han llevado nada bien, al contrario parecen disfrutar del dolor ajeno – Edward hizo una mueca ya que habíamos hablado recientemente sobre mi dolor pero el no esta de acuerdo con eso, pero teníamos que seguir aparentando solo por las apariencias.

Fue un acto de caridad – no quería darles mas explicaciones, mejor dicho excusas y comencé a caminar rumbo a mi primer clase historia.

Bella espera – me alcanzo Jasper.

¿Pasa algo? – me detuve para que los dos nos fuéramos juntos al salón.

¿No tú ya habías estado en una clase de historia? – recordé el incomodo momento en el que me equivoque de salón y tome una clase por error.

Si – estaba incomoda no sabia como decirle – digamos que fue un error.

¿Un error? – rayos, creo que tendría que inventar algo rápido, o de plano decirle la verdad de lo que paso ese día, le iba mas a la segunda opción.

si – no sabia como comenzar mi vergonzoso relato - por error el primer día entre a un salón equivocado, claro a tomar la clase de historia pero ese maestro y ese salón no me correspondía – estaba esperando a que comenzara a reírse como lo hubiera hecho Emmett pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Supongo que aun no conoces bien el instituto – se encoge de hombros.

Ya lo creo – imito su gesto.

¿A que hora quieres que pase? – me sorprende su pregunta.

¿Cómo? – le respondo con otra.

¿Sobre hoy? – seguía lanzándome preguntas.

No te sigo – admití avergonzada.

¿En donde vamos a estudiar? – ahora comprendía era sobre las asesorías de historia que él me iba hacer el favor de explicar.

Ah, sobre eso – suspire de alivio – en donde quieras – le dedique una sonrisa.

Perfecto – me respondió con otra igual - ¿en tu casa esta bien? – parecía intimidado.

No hay problema – me encogí de hombros.

¿A que hora paso? – volvió a preguntarme.

¿Cuándo? – la verdad es que no recordaba a cuando tenia que estudiar con él y eso que me lo había dicho ayer, pero teniendo a Edward a mi lado todo el día me hacia que me desconcentrara.

Bella ¿en que estas pensando? – había una pequeña chispa de burla en su mirada.

En nadie – trataba de sonar convincente.

Habíamos quedado que hoy estudiaríamos – estaba de lo mas divertido por la situación, al saber que yo no recordaba nada de lo que me estaba diciendo.

Lo siento no lo recordaba – trataba de hacer memoria pero no recordaba exactamente eso.

Ya lo veo – llegamos al salón, abriendo la puerta dejándome pasar primero a mi.

Tendré que avisarle a Edward – susurre.

¿A Edward? – al parecer Jasper me había escuchado - ¿Por qué tendrías que avisarle a él? – me miraba con suspicacia.

Porque al igual que como ustedes dos me están ayudando en materias diferentes – nos sentamos en nuestro lugar – yo le voy ayudar en biología y había quedado con el para estudiar hoy – me miro y al mismo instante asimilo las cosas – y como ye habrás dado cuenta se me olvido por completo que hoy iba a estudiar contigo – saque mi cuaderno de mi mochila.

Ahora entiendo – en ese mismo instante entro el profesor y agradecí internamente porque ya no sabía que mas decirle a Jasper era verdad que iba a estudiar con Edward pero también íbamos aprovechar para estar juntos.

La clase de todas maneras no le entendí, puse todo de mi parte para tratar de comprender lo que me estaba diciendo pero nada, veía como Jasper estaba sumamente concentrado en su libreta haciendo sus propias notas, mientras que la mayoría del salón se encontraba con un gran signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza como me encontraba yo ahora mismo.

Para la próxima clase necesito que me realicen un ensayo sobre la primera guerra mundial – hablo el profesor Jasper seguía concentrado en sus apuntes y los demás abuchearon la idea de la tarea – vale el 50% de su calificación – parecía molesto por que desde el principio nadie le presto atención sobre lo que estaba diciendo, nadie salvo Jasper y uno que otro que se encontraba adelante del profesor.

Lo bueno es que es para la otra semana – dije así sin mas.

Supongo que si – sonrió Jasper - ¿Necesitas que te ayude? – pregunto con interés.

Si no es mucha molestia – no quería abuzar de él.

Esta bien hoy mismo comenzamos con tu ensayo – comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

¿Y que hay del tuyo? – y es que tampoco quería que dejara de hacer sus cosas solo para explicarme a mi.

Para mi será sencillo, créeme – me calmo un poco esas palabras.

De acuerdo – recogí mis cosas para salir de ahí rumbo a mi siguiente clase.

¿Qué clase tienes? – me pregunto mientras que yo verificaba mi horario.

Lengua – le respondí levantando la mirada y ver que le brillaban los ojos por algo que yo desconocía.

Tampoco estarás sola en esa clase – lo que dijo me sorprendió.

¿Por qué lo dices? – quería averiguar mas pero al parecer no estaba dispuesto a decirme mas.

Ya lo veras – se despidió de mi y cada uno se fue por un lado diferente.

Tendría que avisarle a Edward sobre lo que hoy, y es que se me había olvidado por completo que tenia clases particulares, por así decirlo; con Jasper no sabia en donde se podía encontrar en este preciso momento, quizás estuviera en practica, lo dudaba ya que Jasper también estaba en el equipo, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de donde encontrarlo, eso pensaba hasta que me lo encontré con una chica caminando por el pasillo, ella era realmente hermosa, de cabello pelirrojo y unos enormes ojos azules, al pasar al lado de ellos la chica me empujo haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, por suerte logre detenerme de los casilleros, si no hubiera sido por eso ahora mismo estaría en el suelo.

Lo siento – me hablo con fingido arrepentimiento. Ni siquiera me moleste en responderle, acomode mis cosas y estaba planeando seguir mi camino hasta que la misma chica volvió hablar – he dicho lo siento, grosera – había burla en su voz y eso hizo que me detuviera por completo, me gire para así poder enfrentarla.

Disculpa – arremede el tono de su voz – pero no sabia que ahora los animales pudieran hablar – me gire nuevamente para poder seguir mi camino pero al ver ahí a Edward decidí que tenia que decirle sobre lo de hoy – Edward – no había reparado en ver la cara que tenia al responderle así a la chica con la que estaba – hoy no podre ayudarte lo siento – no quería darle mas explicaciones al menos no frente de ella.

Vulgar – grito la misma chica ya cuando había avanzado un buen tramo, eso me dio una profunda rabia, no iba a permitir que nadie como ella me hablara como lo esta haciendo, no iba a dejarme intimidar.

¿Qué has dicho? – regrese con paso decidido para poder enfrentarla.

Bella – el tono de persuasión de Edward no servía de nada en estos momentos – es hora que vayamos a clases – logro tapar mi campo de visión.

Ahora no – no iba a dejar que se pasara conmigo.

Vámonos – me tomo del brazo para guiarme en el lado contrario, al girarme pude notar que la chica ya no se encontraba al parecer había aprovechado la oportunidad cuando Edward se puso frente a mi para poder escapar - ¿Qué clase tienes? – pregunto Edward, supongo que para distraerme.

Lengua – respondí inmediatamente.

Te llevare a tu salón – creo que temía que algo le pasara a su amiga esa, hacia bien no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo – ¿Estas enojada? – esa pregunta si me desconcentro.

No – le respondí con la verdad.

¿Segura? – volvió a preguntar.

Si, no se por qué tendría que estar enojada – se rio un poco.

¿Celosa? – me miro a los ojos.

Ni un poco – le respondí nuevamente con la verdad.

¿Entonces porque me dijiste que hoy no me podías ayudar? – llegamos al salón pero como aun no llegaba el profesor nos quedamos fuera del salón.

Porque se me olvidaba que hoy me tocaba asesorías con Jasper – suspire de cansancio, no sabia porque pero me sentía muy cansada.

Iré en la noche – no era una pregunta era un aviso y no me dejo rebatirle ya que automáticamente dio media vuelta y se fue por donde llegamos.

Voltee para poder entrar al salón y me di cuenta de que ya se estaba llenando poco a poco pero ni rastro del profesor, no sabia en donde me iba a sentar tenia que esperar hasta que llegara, por suerte no fue mucho el tiempo que tuve que esperar, me firmo mi boleta de asistencias y me dio un pequeño libro al darme vuelta vi la pequeña cara de Alice sobresalir de entre varias chicas, en ese momento se me vinieron a la mente las palabras de Jasper.

_Tampoco estarás sola en esa clase – lo que dijo me sorprendió._

No creo que me lo haya dicho por alguien mas, porque antes de que pensara que me estaba hablando de Alice, me tome el atrevimiento de echarle un vistazo a los demás chicos del salón para saber si alguno se me hacia conocido, pero nada la única cara que reconocí al instante fue la de Alice.

Puede sentarse con la señorita Brandon – me indico el profesor y me fui gustosa a mi nuevo lugar.

Hola bella – me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Hola Alice – al parecer las dos estábamos felices por que nos tocara juntas.

A diferencia de la primera clase esta se me paso de volada, era una de mis clases favoritas supongo que por eso fue que también se me paso rápido, Alice estaba muy concentrada en lo que el profesor decía, notaba algo raro en ella desde que llegamos al instituto estaba muy callada, eso no era normal en ella tal vez algo malo le estaba pasando o se había acordado de su madre y eso la ponía así de triste, tendría que preguntarle que le estaba pasando, no me gustaba verla así extrañaba su hiperactividad que la caracterizaba.

¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunte al termino de la clase, me vio con ojos abiertos.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – recogió sus cosas quitando de mi sus ojos.

Te he notado muy callada – le dije.

Solo estaba pensando – me dedico una mirada reconfórtate.

¿En quien? – sonreí quizás pensara en Jasper.

En una persona misteriosa – sus ojos adoptaron un brillo especial

¿Una persona misteriosa? – pregunte confundida - ¿A que te refieres con eso?.

Ayer antes de que desaparecieras – me miro de forma divertida – recibí una carta – me emocione – la leí y releí pero no venia de quien era – eso si era raro – por un momento pensé que no era para mi, pero hasta al final venia mi nombre, sospeche que fuera un broma.

No lo creo – trate de darle ánimos.

No lo se – recogió su mochila – pero hoy he recibido otra, muy lindas las dos por supuesto – decidí no preguntarle que era lo que contenía por no querer incomodarla.

¿En donde la encontraste? – eso si me daba curiosidad.

En mi casillero – ambas salimos del salón.

¿Sospechas de alguien? – volví a preguntarle ya fuera del salón.

Si – una sonrisa curvo sus labios.


	22. Novios

POV Bella

¿Sospechas de alguien? – volví a preguntarle ya fuera del salón.

Si – una sonrisa curvo sus labios.

¿Se puede saber de quien? – se puso roja en automático.

Bueno sospechar así lo que se diga sospechar pues no – hizo una mueca – pero me aferro a la idea de que así sea – le estaba dando vueltas al asunto pero en ningún momento me decía de quien sospechaba.

¿Quién es? – quería sacarme la duda de todas formar.

Jasper – lo dijo en un susurro pero aun así logre escucharlo.

Ternurita – me enternecí al escucharla – tendremos que averiguar quien te manda esas cartas – no sabia como pero la iba a ayudar.

¿De verdad me ayudarías? – de pronto se le iluminaron sus ojos y se le hicieron mas grandes.

Claro – rodee los ojos - ¿Qué pregunta es esa? – Dije irónicamente - ¿Sabe Rose de eso? – no quería que alguno que otro chismoso supiera de lo que estábamos hablando, tal vez ella tampoco lo quiera.

Si, ella estaba conmigo cuando la encontré – saco de su mochila un pequeño sobre, de un color rojo con unas franjas blancas – mira – me tendió el sobre, lo recibí pero aun no sabia de que se trataba – ábrelo – me dio ánimos y así lo hice.

Es… - asintió afirmativamente, al abrir el sobre me encontré con una hoja doblada en dos, la saque y comencé a leer lo que contenía dicho papel.

"Te escribo porque eres muy hermosa, me pierdo en tu mirada, tal vez

Pienses que esto es un arranqué pero al final me decidí después de

Que arranque varias hojas, que lindo fuera poder estar Contigo, Porque

Lo más lindo de ti se encuentra adentro No afuera, sé que Tienes

Muchos pretendientes soy uno más de los que caen en tus hechizos,

Cierro los ojos y Tú imagen se proyecta en mi mente,

Te pido una oportunidad, Pero tal vez este aun no sea el momento

Para que sepas quien soy, tratare de robarme tu corazón"

Atte: tu admirador secreto.

Es linda, pero también algo extraña – su sonrisa se ensancho.

Lo se, pero no es común – estaba de acuerdo con ella.

De hecho – comenzamos a reírnos ambas.

Me tengo que ir para mi siguiente clase – le tendí su sobre y ella lo guardo en el mismo lugar de donde lo saco – no quiero llegar tarde – sus ojos nuevamente adoptaron un brillo especial.

¿Qué clase tienes Alice? – aunque creía ya saber la respuesta, lo quería reafirmar.

Bilogía – tenia razón, le tocaba con Jasper.

Suerte entonces – la anime.

Gracias – coloco bien su mochila - ¿Tu que clase tienes? – me pregunto.

También biología – una sonrisa surco en sus labios.

Suerte a ti también entonces con tu Romeo – si supieras, suspire.

Cuenta con ello – le guiñe un ojo, cada una se fue por el lado opuesto, iba caminando pero también pensando en como le iba hacer para saber quien era el que le estaba mandando las cartas a Alice, podría ser cualquiera, pero no perdía la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez fuera Jasper el que le estuviera mandando esas cartas a Alice.

Hola bella – una voz hablo a mis espaldas y voltee para ver de quien provenía.

Hola Mike – lo salude de vuelta.

¿Cómo estas? – comenzamos a caminar nuevamente.

Bien – lo cierto era que también compartía clase con el en este momento.

Comenzó a parlotear sobre varios temas a la vez, tratando de que yo también me entusiasmara sobre lo que estaba diciendo, pero como ya dije, estaba hablando de varios temas a la vez que no sabia que responderle y es por eso que solo me limitaba a asentir con la cabeza o dirigirle una que otra sonrisa para que no se sintiera mal, y al parecer funciono ya que él también me regresaba las sonrisas. Llegamos al salón y me dejo pasar primero, pude notar que Edward ya estaba sentado en su lugar hablando alegremente con una chica que no conocía, para ser sincera no recordaba haberla visto la clase anterior.

¿Me das permiso? – dije de forma tranquila, la chica en cambio me quería matar con la mirada y Edward estaba pendiente de mi reacción.

Aun no llega el profesor – se volteo nuevamente para ver la cara de Edward, pero este solo me estaba viendo a mi.

No me importa – sonreí de forma divertida – si quieres ahí quédate – di vuelta y vi que Mike me estaba observando - ¿Puedo sentarme? – hable al llegar a su lugar.

Claro – no se tardo en responderme, jalo la silla para que me pudiera sentar – creo que a Cullen no le agrado la idea – me susurro Mike.

No es para tanto – me encogí de hombros.

Como el profesor aun no llegaba decidí ponerme mis audífonos y recostarme en la banca, no tenia sueño pero era para evitar que Mike me hablara, a pesar de que vio que me puse los audífonos sabia que no se iba a detener y me iba a intentar de hablar, cerré los ojos pero estaba al pendiente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor ya que no tenia la música tan alta.

Parece ser que le han quitado el lugar a Swan – la voz acatarrienta de Tanya hizo que pusiera mas atención en lo que decía.

Solo es un lugar – no sabia a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

Edward es un mujeriego lo sabemos todas – escuche como soltaban unas risitas.

¿Envidia por qué ya te dejo? – nuevamente hablo la voz que no reconocía

Por supuesto que no – pude notar como se enfurecía.

Apuesto lo que sea a que Edward prefiere a bella antes que a todas las demás – dijo nuevamente esa voz, al parecer era la única que estaba de mi lado por así decirlo.

No digas tonterías – decidí que ya era momento de regresar a mi lugar, no sabia si lo que decía esa chica era verdad, pero dicen que el que no arriesga no gana, me levante de mi lugar y Mike me miro extrañado.

Gracias por aceptarme – le agradecí a Mike – pero tengo que regresar a mi lugar – recogí mis cosas.

No tienes por qué hacerlo – con sus ojos me suplicaba que no lo dejara.

Tengo que hacerlo, lo siento – toque su hombro y se sonrojo, le dedique una sonrisa y me di vuelta para sentirme atrapada en la mirada de Edward, Mike tenia razón, a Edward no le agrado la idea de que me fuera a sentar a su lado lo sabia por que su mirada me lo decía todo, al menos a mi no me veía feo como lo hacia con el cuando su mirada se dirigía a taladrar a Mike.

Permiso – coloque mis cosas al lado de las de Edward y este me miro sorprendido – he dicho permiso – la chica no se inmuto en quitarse de ahí, me estaba sacando de mis casillas y si no se quitaba por las buenas lo tendría que hacerlo por las malas – o te quitas tu – deje las palabras en el aire – o te quito yo – finalice mirándola fijamente.

Nos vemos luego Eddy – paso su mano por el pecho de Edward y vi como tensaba su cuerpo, antes de levantarse me dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

Como tampoco tenia ganas de hablar con Edward volví a colócame los audífonos y recargarme sobre la butaca cerrando mis ojos, esta ves si le subí el volumen a la música, quería perderme de este mundo. No escuchaba nada pero si sentía, y sentí que alguien me estaba dando pequeños golpecitos en mi hombro, me quite los audífonos y me levante abriendo así mis ojos solo para darme cuenta que ya no había nadie solo Edward, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo; no me pude quedar dormida, rápidamente busque mi celular en mi mochila.

¿Qué buscas? – ignore su voz, hasta que lo encontré.

Aquí estas – suspire aliviada.

¿Esperas una llamada? – el tono de su voz me molesto.

No – fruncí el ceño.

¿Entonces que tanto interés en tu celular? – se cruzo de brazos.

Solo quería ver la hora – y la comprobé, no me había quedado dormida al menos no por mucho tiempo, pero seguía sin comprender en donde se encontraban los demás.

No llego el profesor – me respondió como si me hubiera leído la mente – todos se salieron.

Ya veo – me tranquilice.

¿Me podrías decir que pretendías al sentarte al lado de Mike? – me pregunto algo molesto.

No pretendía nada – ya estaba mas relajada – pero mi lugar estaba ocupado y no me iba a sentar en sus piernas.

En las mías si – recobro su sentido del humor.

Lastima será para la próxima – se estaba acercando a mi cuando escuchamos un ruido que hizo que nos separáramos.

Edward – era la misma chica que estaba en mi lugar hace un momento.

¿Qué? – pregunto algo malhumorado.

Se me olvido darte algo – se nos acercó la chica.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Edward.

Esto – la chica nos tomo por sorpresa a ambos al besar a Edward, no sabia si este le respondió el beso o no ya que fue tan rápido que ni si quiera me dio tiempo de decir algo.

¿Qué te pasa? – se separo Edward, recobre la compostura ocultando todas mis emociones, el poso su mirada alarmado en mi – no vuelvas hacerlo – sonaba firme.

¿No te gusto? – pregunto desilusionada.

No – ella comenzó avanzar nuevamente hacia él, mientras que Edward retrocedía, pero en ningún momento quito su mirada de mi.

¿Qué pasa? – poso sus manos sobre su pecho de Edward, él solo se las retiraba gentilmente – ya no estas con Tanya.

Permiso – me acerque a ellos solo para recoger mis cosas.

Bella espera – me detuve por que Edward me hablo – no te vayas – me susurro.

¿Qué quieres que haga? – le respondí algo frustrada.

¿Ya te vas? – su voz me irrito.

No, no me voy – tome la mano de Edward entre las mías – nos vamos – le di un pequeño jalón y ambos salimos del salón dejándola a ella echando humo, al parecer Edward ya estaba mejor así que lo solté.

¿Por qué me sueltas? – volvió tomar mi mano.

Bueno ya salimos del salón – le respondí.

¿Estas celosa? – me pregunto de forma divertida.

Claro que no – rodee los ojos y comencé a reírme.

¿Me beso y no estas celosa? Vaya – silbo.

Aun no somos nada Edward, no te puedo reclamar nada y mucho menos te pido que me seas fiel – me encogí de hombros.

No se trata de eso – me tomo las dos manos – porque yo te soy fiel, no tengo ojos para nadie mas que no seas tu – lo abrace.

Lo se, pero sabes que aun no le ponemos un nombre a esto y temo que te canses de mi – me acaricio el cabello.

Tonta bella – rio – eso no pasara, solo necesito una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, sabes que yo te protegeré de todos los que te quieran hacer daño – suspire – eres lo que había estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora que te he encontrado no te quiero dejar ir, pero tampoco te quiero presionar – me solté un poco de él.

Pensé que este día no volvería a llegar jamás – me miro extrañado – me gustas lo sabes, y quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo – sus ojos le brillaron.

No sabes que feliz me haces – volvió abrazarme pero esta vez comenzó a darme vueltas en el aire, yo también era feliz, mas que nunca.

Déjame hacerlo de la forma correcta – me puso de pie en el suelo – hermosa señorita – tomo mi mano y la beso – ¿me haría el honor de ser mi novia? – me miro directamente a los ojos.

Tierno caballero – hice una reverencia – por supuesto que si, es lo que mas feliz me haría – en ese momento capturo mis labios con los suyos, nos perdimos en un beso tierno y profundo, entonces fue cuando comprendí, Edward era mio y yo era suya, este era el momento para decirle todo lo que me había pasado anteriormente, lo que me había hecho huir de Phoenix, un pasado tormentoso que aunque me dolía recordarlo tendría que decírselo, no le quería hacer daño, además el tenia el derecho de saberlo – llego el momento – susurre y como respuesta el me abrazo mas cerca de su cuerpo.

Cuando estés lista – susurro en mi oído.


	23. Confesiones

POV Bella.

Cuando estés lista – susurro en mi oído.

Prefiero hacerlo cuando estemos solos – ambos giramos las cabezas solo para darnos cuenta de que varias personas están en los pasillos.

Me lo dirás cuando vaya a tu casa – acomodo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

¿Planeas quedarte a dormir nuevamente conmigo? – lo mire de forma divertida y este me la regreso igual.

Puede ser, si me das alojamiento en tu cuarto – rodee los ojos – me quedaría – hizo un puchero.

Eres un manipulador sabes – le di un tierno beso sobre los labios.

Poquito – me tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar, tirando de mi mano para seguirlo.

¿A dónde vamos? – tenia curiosidad hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

Vamos a nuestro árbol – y pensar que solo ayer estuvimos ahí sentados sin poder hablar bien por que solo lo hacíamos para discutir.

Al dirigirnos al aparcamiento del instituto se me ocurrió una idea, tal vez Edward supiera algo sobre Jasper, no me tendría que ilusionar pero también tenia la esperanza de que tal vez fuer Jasper el que le estaba mandando las cartas a Alice, o alguno que otro pretendiente y Edward como era popular tendría sus contactos.

¿Edward? – llame con mi voz mas dulce que pude.

¿Pasa algo? – estrecho sus ojos.

Solo quería preguntarte algo – mi mirada se enfocó en el piso y me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro árbol.

Pregúntame lo que quieras – nuevamente se quito su chamarra para colocarla en el suelo y así poder sentarme yo sobre ella, esta ves no me moleste en decirle que no era necesario, solo me senté a su lado y recargue mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol cerrando así mis ojos para no verle la cara al momento de preguntarle.

¿Qué sabes sobre Jasper? – por unos segundos no me respondió, así pasaba el tiempo y no lo hacia decidí abrir los ojos y ver que era lo que estaba pasando – creo que no fue la pregunta correcta – suspire - ¿Desde cuando Jasper tiene novia? – lo vi a los ojos.

Si mal no recuerdo, creo que medio año – sus ojos parecían suspicaces - ¿Por qué la pregunta? – enfoco sus ojos sobre los míos.

¿Sabes si le gusta alguien más? – ignore su pregunta.

Bella es mi amigo – se quejo.

Por favor – lo mire a los ojos pero parecía que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer – por favor – esta vez me senté sobre el colocando una pierna a cada lado de las suyas depositando unos cuantos besos sobre su cuello – por favor, dime – me rodeo la cintura formando una cárcel con sus brazos – dime – susurre en su oído – sé que me dirás – gimió en mi cuello.

Bella no me hagas esto – pude notar como sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza pero en ningún momento retiro sus manos de mi cintura.

Es por un bien – hable sobre su piel retomando mi labor de repartir besos sobre su cuello.

Esta bien – suspiro – le gusta alguien mas – aparte mi cara de su cuello y note que abría lentamente los ojos, me iba a levantar pero el me detuvo y levante una ceja a modo de interrogación – no te levantes – estaba confusa – al menos no todavía, tengo un problema – no sabia a que se refería, hasta que la capte.

Edward tu – deje la frase incompleta pero esta señalando algo que tenia debajo de mi, el solo asintió de forma afirmativa - ¿Tardara? – me atreví a preguntar con una sonrisa en los labios.

No lo se – parecía avergonzado, por lo de su problemita.

No pasa nada – recargue mi frente sobre la suya – lo siento – la verdad es que no lo sentía, mi vanidad y mi ego subieron demasiado al saber la reacción que provocaba en él.

Mentirosa – entrecerró los ojos, comencé nuevamente a repartirle besos sobre su cuello y descubrí su punto débil la parte inferior del cuello y en el lóbulo de la oreja, me di cuenta por que cuando pasaba por ahí, sus manos se aferraban mas a mi cintura y gemía – así tardare mas – hablo con una voz ronca.

Ya – me separe de él – me detendré – solo me senté normal pero al parecer lo estaba lastimando, así que tuve que estar en una posición súper incomoda para que no lastimara a Edward - ¿Faltara mucho? – se rio sobre mi pregunta.

Es tu culpa – su sentido del humo era increíble.

No tengo la culpa de que seas un caliente Edward – esta vez me toco sonreír a mi.

No soy caliente – frunció sus cejas – pero tu me provocas – hablo con un tono de voz irresistible.

Así no podremos irnos – le recordé y se detuvo dejando reposar nuevamente su cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol - ¿Me podrías ayudar en algo? – abrió sus ojos y me miro curioso esperando a que yo continuara, pero no lo hice porque ni si quiera sabia que es lo que le iba a pedir.

Te escucho – respondió al ver que no seguía.

Tengo un problemita – me miro atento – y quizás tu sepas de quien se trata.

¿Alguna materia? – me cuestiono.

Umm, no lo es – tome aire – es sobre un admirador secreto – sus ojos se entrecerraron – pero no se trata de mi – me apresure a decir y se relajo solo un poco.

¿Entonces? – volvió a preguntar.

Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que te voy a decir – hice que me jurara por lo que mas quería.

Te lo juro por ti – puso una mano en alto.

Eso no se vale – me cruce de brazos.

¿Por qué no? – me miro de forma divertida.

Porque es algo que quieras antes de que me conocieras a mi – lo pensó un buen rato.

Muy bien te lo juro por mi familia, mi auto – bueno sabia que tenia un cariño especial sobre ese auto – y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante, por mi vida ósea en pocas palabras por ti – esta vez coloco su mano sobre su corazón.

Solo así te creo – surco en sus labios una sonrisa torcida.

Te escucho – adopto una personalidad seria.

Es que una amiga – me interrumpió en pleno discurso.

¿Alice o Rosalie? – al ver que no le respondía ensancho mas su sonrisa.

¿Por qué tienen que ser ellas? – fruncí me ceño.

Porque son a las únicas que les hablas mejor, y además solo estas con ellas – eso era verdad pero aun no le podía decir de quien se trataba.

Ahorita no te puedo decir quien de las dos es – sonrió nuevamente.

Lo sabia – su lado arrogante sobresalió logrando que yo le diera un pequeño golpe – Ouch – su quejido fingido hizo que soltara una carcajada – continua – me alentó.

Como te decía, una de ellas esta recibiendo unas cartas algo extrañas – vi su confusión y decidí aclarar – comienzan con una tierna declaración de amor pero después no quiere que lo conozca, dice que la quiere enamorar, pero al final dice que no es el momento indicado para hacerlo, la verdad es que para mi eso es raro o esta o no enamorado de ella – levante las manos al cielo – y bueno solo quería saber si tu me podrías ayudar a saber quien es el que le esta mandando esas cartas a mi amiga – mi voz se dulcifico solo un poco, tampoco quería ser una empalagosa.

¿Quién es tu amiga? – volvió a preguntar.

No puedo decírtelo – esta impotencia, bueno ni tanto por que ya le había dicho que sobre las cartas, y el contenido de alguna de ellas.

Tienes que decírmelo o si no podre ayudarte – él también se cruzo de brazos.

¿Por qué no? – esta controlando mi voz.

Porque no sabré a quienes tengo que descartar – no entendía a que se refería – mira por ejemplo yo se quien quiere con Rose y quien con Alice – ahora comprendía – incluso se quienes quieren contigo – su mandíbula se apretó – pero eres mía y ya no podrán cortejarte

Celoso – me reí un poco – esta bien – suspire derrotada – se trata de Alice – en su cara se mostraba la sorpresa - ¿Sabes quien podría ser? – lo mire con impaciencia.

Se de algunos cuantos que podrían interesados en ella – toco su barbilla como si estuviera pensando muy bien las cosas antes de decirme – pero de muy pocos sobre los que estuvieran escribiéndole una carta.

¿Por qué descartaste a varios? – le pregunte pero vi como apretaba los puños de sus manos.

Porque no muchos tienen buenas intenciones – toque sus manos y se aligeraron un poco.

¿Por qué eres sobreprotector con Alice? – aunque no quisiera que los demás se dieran cuenta sabia que le preocupaba Alice, por la forma en como la defendió frente a Tanya y ahora que estamos hablando de ella, tal vez había la posibilidad de que también la hubiera defendido de algún patán.

Eso no es verdad – giro su cabeza para que no pudiera ver sus ojos.

Edward – llame pero no se giro a verme – Edward – lo volví a intentar – mírame – tome su cara con mis dos manos el giro lentamente su rostro para que yo lo pudiera ver mejor – no pasa nada cariño – sus ojos se veían cristalinos como si estuviera reteniendo las lagrimas pero no sabia por que quería llorar -¿Qué pasa? – acune su cara limpiando las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, no me decía nada y no lo quería presionar, cuando yo lloraba se me hacia un nudo en la garganta que me impedía que hablara.

Edward se abrazó a mi como un niño chiquito que no tuviera consuelo, yo solo lo esta reconfortante tratando de que se tranquilizara, su cuerpo daba fuertes sacudidas y eso me daba miedo, no sabia que tan grave era lo que le estaba pasando a Edward, no sabia cual grande era el dolor que estaba sintiendo en este momento, después de unos minutos se tranquilizo y dejo de llorar, pero seguía sin hablar, yo solo hacia círculos en su espalda y me dedicaba a limpiarle la cara.

Ese día del accidente – comenzó a relatarme Edward – mi madre y yo fuimos con mi padre para dejarle la ropa que nos había pedido, se iba a quedar esa noche en el hospital tratando de salvarle la vida a una mujer que había sufrido un accidente automovilístico, como ya era de noche decidí acompañar a mi madre para que no se fuera sola – tenia su vista enfocada en un lugar lejano como si lo estuviera viendo una vez mas – le dimos la ropa a mi padre pero desafortunadamente la señora había muerto, no se sabe aun porque murió tan rápido, yo caminando por el pasillo hasta que nos encontramos a Alice en una silla abrazándose sola llorando desconsoladamente – nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a salirle de sus hermosos pozos verdes – estaba hablando sola, o eso era lo que yo pensaba porque no alcanzaba a ver su celular, "tienes que venir" su voz se escuchaba rota, "mama esta muerta" un nuevo sollozo se escapo de sus labios, "¿No te importa?, veo que prefieres estar en tu oficina que estar aquí en este momento", escuchar esas palabras hicieron que me detuviera - no sabia que tan fuerte había sido el dolor de Alice en ese momento – no sabia como acercarme a ella para poder ofrecerle mi apoyo, "Quédate con tu estúpido trabajo", corto la llamada de golpe, aventando su celular cerca de mis pies, me agache para recogerlo y cuando me levante pude ver a mi madre que ya estaba ahí a su lado abrazándola, ella daba fuertes sacudidas y su llanto solo conseguía quebrarme a mi madre también pero estaba conteniendo las lagrimas, supongo que mi madre vio en Alice a la hija que perdió al momento de nacer, solo la vimos por unos días porque enfermo y murió – sus lagrimas caían a mares no sabia como consolarlo era tan fuerte su dolor que me afectaban a mi también – mi madre logro consolarla por un momento y nos fuimos, pero me regrese a mitad de camino el hospital estaba mu frio y ella solo estaba con un short y una camisa de tirantes, regrese a darle mi chamarra y cando llegue volvió a llorar la abrace al principio se tenso pero después se relajo, tenia que irme y le dije que siempre iba a poder contar conmigo le deje mi chamarra sobre sus hombros y me fui – se tranquilizo.

Eso mismo me dijo Alice – me miro sorprendido.

Al día siguiente quería saber como se encontraba pero no la vi en todo ese día, supuse que se estaba escondiendo de mi – y así era – un día me la tope en los pasillos y me dijo que estaba bien, no le quise decir que no le creía nada por que no quería que se sintiera mal, había veces que me la encontraba atrás de la escuela llorando quería acercarme a ella pero no sabia con que pretexto llegar, a lo lejos pude apreciar que tenia sobre sus manos un retrato supongo que era de su madre.

Pobre Alice, no sabia que tan fuerte había sido todo eso – me sentía mal por ella, por todo su dolor por el que había tenido que pasar sola.

¿Sabias que antes era "amiga – hizo comillas en el aire – de Tanya, Kate e Irina? – sonaba de locos lo que me estaba diciendo.

No – eso Alice no me lo había dicho.

Lo eran, pero dejaron de serlo al saber que Alice se había quedado sin madre, eso fue muy – termine la frase por el.

Estúpido – solo sonrió.

Muy inmaduro – rodé los ojos – le dieron la espalda cuando mas lo necesitaba, solo Rose fue la única que la apoyo, trataba de acercarme a ella para poder ayudarla en algo pero ella rechazaba mi ayuda, supongo que en ese momento lo hacia porque era novio de Tanya – de esa arpía, quería decir yo – y después la siguiente pareja que hubo fue Jasper con Kate, el ultimo fue Emmett e Irina, ahora solo quedan ellos – se encogió de hombros.

¿Cómo comenzaron a andar Jasper y Kate? – tenia mis dudas respecto a esa chica, si analizábamos el tiempo en que le dejaron de hablar a Alice y el tiempo que ella comenzó a andar con Jasper concedían.

No lo se – adopto un lado pensativo – solo sé que después que le dejaron de hablar a Alice y Rose ellas se nos acercaron mas, ninguno de ellos estaba interesado en ellas, pero después de la noche a la mañana comenzaron a andar.

Eso no me gusta – fruncí el ceño.

¿Por qué? – me acerco mas a su cuerpo.

Porque ellos no pueden estar con ellas, no cuando tienen a – me tape la boca rápidamente al descubrir lo que iba a decir.

¿A quien tienen? – me miro con duda en la cara.

Esto tampoco se lo puedes decir a nadie, ni a ellos – asintió – Alice le gusta Jasper y a Rose Emmett.

Ahora entiendo tus preguntas – me abrazo – tranquila que no le diré a ninguno.

Pero ellos no quieren con ellas – afirme.

Eso no lo sabemos – se encogió de hombros – son mis amigos es verdad, pero era muy raro que habláramos de chicas que nos gustaran estábamos mas enfocados en el equipo, pero Jasper siempre defendía a Rose por los patanes que tenia detrás de ella, por un momento pensamos que Jasper quería con ella, pero el nos dijo que sus mamas eran buenas amigas y que ellos en su momento fueron amigos pero cuando crecieron se distanciaron, y eso no quitaba que Jasper la defendiera, yo defiendo a Alice porque me recuerda a mi hermana y también porque ha sufrido mucho y ellos saben porque lo hacia.

Y ahora Emmett me defiende a mi – concluí.

Exacto, son como nuestras hermanas no biológicas – ambos nos reímos.

Tengo que saber porque andan con ellas – Edward me beso en la frente.

No eres cupido amor – me lo dijo de forma juguetona.

Lastima si no te lanzaría una flecha para que solo tuvieras ojos para mi – le seguí en juego.

No necesitas una flecha, yo solo tengo ojos para ti – esta vez lo decía enserio.

Bueno pero las necesito para ellos – suspire con pesadez.

Eso no lo sabemos, quizás si gusten de ellas – nos levantamos del árbol, al parecer el problema de Edward ya se había solucionado – es hora de ir a clases – nos fuimos por los pasillos pero nos tuvimos que separar porque teníamos clases diferentes.

Esta tarde tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad de que Jasper iba ir a mi casa para poder averiguar como es que habían comenzado a andar con ellas, suponía que me iba costar mas trabajo que me lo dijera Jasper a que me lo dijera Emmett pero no tenia nada que perder, ya esperaba con ansias a que llegara la tarde en parte era porque ya quería ver nuevamente a Edward y decirle lo que me atormentaba día a día y también para poder hablar bien con Jasper, no cabía duda este iba a ser un gran día de confesiones, al menos para Edward y para mi así lo era.


	24. Jasper

POV Bella

El resto del día paso sin contratiempos, solo estaba esperando el final de las clases, cada vez se me hacia pesado supongo que era porque a cada rato estaba checando la hora en mi celular. Esta era mi última clase y ya por fin podríamos irnos. Edward me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que nos veríamos mas al rato porque tenían practica y eso me lo confirmo Jasper diciendo que iba a llegar mas tarde, le dije que estaba bien que no había problema. Me dirigí al aparcamiento del instituto esperando a las chicas para despedirme de ellas.

Bella – se acercaron deprisa hasta donde yo me encontraba - ¿Ya te vas? Me pregunto Rose.

Si – ya me estaba subiendo a mi moto.

¿Por qué tan rápido? – esta vez la que pregunto fue Alice.

Bueno tengo tarea, además tengo que hacer la comida para Charlie y prepararme para cuando llegue Jasper para las asesorías – finalice con un suspiro.

¿Cuándo vas a Salir con nosotras? – Rose y Alice hicieron un puchero y eso me causo gracia.

¿Porque no salimos el sábado? – se quedaron pensando, tal vez ya tenían algo que hacer para ese día.

Por mi perfecto – la sonrisa deslumbrante de Alice me contagio.

Excelente – rose se perdió observando algo detrás de mi, gire para ver que era lo que había captado su atención y me horrorice por lo que vi - ¿Quién es ese chico? – Su mirada estaba centrada en él, no podía creer que estuviera aquí - ¿Sera nuevo? – volvió a preguntar Rose.

No lo creo – estaba pensativa Alice – a estas alturas del ciclo ya nadie puede entrar – suspire con alivio, pero eso quitaba que no supiera porque estaba aquí.

Hermosas chicas – su voz hizo eco en mis pensamientos – pequeña Isabella – su voz era despectiva.

Largo de aquí – esperaba que mi voz lo alejara, en este momento quería que ellas no estuvieran aquí, no quería que les hiciera daño.

¿Cómo te llamas hermosura? – se dirigió a Alice, esta lo miro de forma curiosa.

Alice – lo miro de forma aburrida – si nos disculpas ya nos íbamos – lo dejo con una mano tendida – nos vemos bella – se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y Rose hizo lo mismo.

Nos vemos chicas – esperaba que no se le ocurriera la idea de seguirlas, no sabia hasta que grado era capaz de hacerlo.

Cuídate – había una nota de advertencia en su voz. Alice y Rose se dirigieron a sus autos y salieron del aparcamiento, fue en ese momento que suspire de alivio, al parecer a el solo le interesaba hacerme la vida imposible a mi.

Quien te viera – la burla en ningún momento se apartaba se su cara – ahora tienes amigas – me hizo burla con la voz – quien lo iba a decir que aquí ibas a encontrar todo lo que pedias en Phoenix – rodo los ojos.

¿Qué quieres? – ya me estaba hartando.

Sabes lo que busco preciosa – dijo con desde – tu me debes algo – ronroneo haciendo que yo me muriera del asco.

Yo no te debo nada idiota – me hice a un lado para evitar estar cerca de él.

La pequeña Isabella se rebela – junto sus manos – a mi no me importa que ahora tengas novio, me debes algo y lo conseguiré a como de lugar.

Eres un imbécil déjame en paz, ¿Qué no te basta con todo lo que me has hecho? – cuestione.

La verdad es que eso es poco, en comparación a lo que te mereces – dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida – cuídate Isabella – me grito sobre su hombro.

Al verlo desaparecer fue cuando por fin me pude tranquilizar, era ya bastante el daño que me había ocasionado como para que ahora se le ocurriera venir aquí en donde nadie me conoce, en donde me aceptan tal como soy, como para que me quiera destruir mi mundo en pedazos como una vez lo hizo, estaba muerta de miedo, era una persona sin escrúpulos no entendía que fue lo que yo le hice para que me odiara tanto, para que me hiciera las cosas que me hizo, esto era demasiado para mi, quería desaparecer de aquí, estar en un lugar donde solo estuvieran las personas que mas quiero y yo por supuesto, un lugar tranquilo fuera de todas las personas que solo nos quieren ver mal.

Tengo que irme – susurre para mi misma.

Subí a mi moto y arranque, me dirigía a mi casa, mi único refugio después de los brazos de Edward, no me detuve desde que Salí del instituto, hasta que por fin puede ver mi casa aproximarse fui reduciendo la velocidad y con eso que mi corazón se calmara, guarde la moto en su lugar, no quería pensar en lo que había pasado hace un momento y fue esa la razón la que me orillo a estar en la cocina decidiendo que era lo que iba a preparar hoy para cenar, al final decidí hacer pechuga rellena, no era tan complicado pero lo prepare con sopa fría, estuve aproximadamente como 2 horas en la cocina, no solo haciendo la comida sino también estaba reacomodando los trastes, ya eran eso de las 4 de la tarde y no tardaba en llegar Jasper para poder ayudarme, me dispuse a hacer un poco de limpieza en mi cuarto y lavar un poco de ropa, en eso se me fue el tiempo hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta haciendo que me sobresaltara y tirara la ropa que llevaba sobre las manos. Fui hasta la puerta y cuando vi la figura de Jasper me tranquilice.

Hola bella – me dio un beso en la mejilla

Hola – pasó a mi lado y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

¿Ya estas lista? – parecía entusiasmado con respecto a la clase.

Si, solo espera un momento – asintió con la cabeza en lo que yo me dirigía a mi cuarto para poder traer mis cosas – listo – llegue a la sala y lo encontré sentado en uno de los sillones - ¿Quieres agua o refresco? – lo pensó solo un poco y después se decidió por agua, se la lleve y comenzamos con la clase.

¿Por donde quieres empezar? – me pregunto.

Por donde se te haga más fácil – para mi era igual porque no le entendía en nada.

Comenzamos a estudiar el tema que vimos hoy en clases, me paso lo mismo que con Edward, Jasper me supo explicar perfectamente haciendo que el maestro pareciera nada en comparación con ellos, después de una hora entendía lo que me quería decir, Jasper se veía entusiasmado al ver que yo comprendía de lo que me estaba hablando, ambos elaboramos el trabajo que nos pidió y solo le preguntaba cuando tenia una duda sobre una fecha o los nombres que era lo que mas me fallaba, siempre se mostraba comprensible y en ningún momento se molestaba, aunque mis preguntas parecieran de lo mas absurdas el las respondía de todas maneras, y hasta me ponía un ejemplo con que relacionarlo y eso era mejor. Terminamos el trabajo y ese era el momento para poder hablar con Jasper, saber lo que me estaba carcomiendo.

¿Jasper te pudo preguntar algo? – levanto su vista y sus ojos azules se clavaron en mi.

¿Tienes dudas? – estaba comenzado nuevamente a sacar su libro.

No – dejo el libro en la mesa y me miro.

¿Entonces que es? – se acomodó en su lugar.

Es algo muy personal – me ruborice, tal vez se molestaría por lo que le iba a preguntar.

¿Se trata de Edward? – levante la vista y vi que estaba sonriendo.

¿Qué? – no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

Bueno hoy me dijo que se habían hecho novios – seguía sonriendo.

¿De verdad? – le pregunte.

Si – me desvié del tema.

Bueno no se trata de él – empecé a juguetear con mis manos.

¿No? – Parecía confundido - ¿Entonces de que es? – adopto un tono serio.

No entiendo como una persona como tú puede andar con una persona como Kate – pestaño varias veces, al parecer perplejo.

No te entiendo – se volvió acomodar en el sillón.

Si ósea – no sabia como explicarle – son polos opuestos.

Bueno ya sabes de lo que se dicen de los polos opuestos – sonrió pero en sus ojos había algo mas que no me dejaba conforme.

Sé que esta es una pregunta muy personal – esperaba que no se molestara.

Adelante – me alentó – no hay problema – sonrió de manera gentil.

¿La quieres? – no respondió de inmediato y eso me hizo pensar que tal vez se hubiera molestado.

La aprecio – concluyo – pero no la quiero, tampoco estoy enamorado, si lo quieres saber - se recostó sobre el sillón cerrando los ojos.

¿Y porque andas con ella? – volví a preguntar.

Supongo que es la costumbre – mantenía los ojos cerrados.

¿Te gusta alguien más? – levanto la comisura de sus labios formando una sonrisa.

Si, pero es imposible – hablo antes de que yo pudiera hacerle otra pregunta, y me respondió igual que como lo había hecho Emmett.

¿La conozco? – soltó una carcajada.

¿De que va todo esto? – no estaba molesto, pero si curioso.

Curiosidad – me encogí de hombros.

Eres pésima mentirosa – era la primera vez que alguien me lo decía.

No miento – trataba de sonar convincente.

¿Ha no? – Levanto las cejas – entonces dime por que quieres saber quien me gusta – me miro fijamente.

Ya te dije curiosidad – entrecerró los ojos.

Supongamos que te creo – lo mire – pero no te diré quien es – cerro sus ojos.

¿Por qué no? – volvió a sonreír.

No tiene caso – se encogió de hombros – no te voy a mentir, por que siento que me brindas confianza – se acercó un poco apoyándose en sus rodillas – cuando comencé a andar con Kate, ella me gustaba es hermosa no lo niego pero desde que tengo uso de razón he estado enamorado de otra – le iba a preguntar de quien pero hablo tan rápido que ni tiempo me dio – no te voy a decir quien es, por el momento no ahora, pero ella no me hacia ni me hace caso – no concebía la idea de que alguien en su pleno juicio no hiciera caso de Jasper – es demasiado hermosa por supuesto – sus ojos le brillaron – pero no soy lo que ella busca – y así como le brillaron se apagaron – en fin, son cosas de la vida – suspiro derrotado.

¿Y porque no lo intentas? – lo mire.

Digamos que sé que no le intereso – mantenía la calma en su voz.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – cuestione.

Tengo mis fuentes – coloco sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

¿Son confiables? – volví a preguntar.

Umm – se lo pensó por un momento – algo así – abrió los ojos y consulto la hora – tengo que irme – comenzó a recoger sus cosas y lo imite – tengo una cita con Kate – suspiro con cansancio – no quiero que se enoje si llego tarde – guardo todo en su mochila.

Gracias – lo decía por la ayuda en la materia y por lo que me dijo, aunque era poco me servía de mucho – suerte.

Ni que lo digas – sonrió – nos vemos mañana bella – me dio un beso en la mejilla – y suerte con tu novio – me dedico una mirada divertida – ya quiero saber que cara pondrá Emmett al saber que Edward y tu son novios – ahogo una carcajada.

¿Se molestara? – trague saliva auditivamente.

No, pero como eres su hermana pequeña – hizo comillas en el aire – mantendrá a raya a Edward – esta vez si soltó la carcajada reprimida que tenia – nos vemos bella – se despido en la puerta.

Suerte – grite al ver que se dirigía a su auto, y solo me dedico un adiós con la mano.

Al irse Jasper yo también recogí mis cosas y las lleve a mi habitación, preparando lo que me iba a llevar mañana, incluyendo la ropa que me iba a poner, era temprano aun, para que llegara mi padre, tome un descanso y a los pocos minutos me quede plácidamente dormida, desperté solo porque ya tenia hambre, me fije en la hora y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver que solo faltaban 20 minutos para que mi padre llegara a casa. Como un rayo baje a la cocina para comenzar a calentar la cena, preparando la mesa y limpiando la estufa. Al llegar mi padre me saludo, después de unos minutos comenzamos la cena en silencio solo nos limitábamos a responder como nos había ido en el día. Ya eran las 9 de la noche cuando me fui al cuarto de baño a darme una ducha, no sabia a que hora iba a venir Edward, tal vez lo hiciera cuando mi padre estuviera dormido.

No lo sabia, por eso aproveche el tiempo para bañarme, secarme el cabello, desenredarlo y bajar a despedirme de mi padre - ¿No se supone que tenias una cena con el papá de Jake? – recordé en ese instante que el chico había venido ayer a invitarlo.

Se suspendió para mañana – parecía triste - ¿Vendrás? – me miro a los ojos.

Lo siento no creo poder, voy a estudiar con Edward – y no quería desaprovechar el tiempo.

Es verdad, se me había olvidado – se quedo pensativo – no importa – sonrió - ¿Cómo van las clases con esos muchachos?.

Bien – sonreí yo también – son muy pacientes conmigo y me explican detalladamente.

Me da gusto que lo aproveches – me dio unas palmaditas – ahora ve a descansar que has de estar agotada.

Ni que lo digas – le di un beso en la mejilla y subí la escalera algo perezosa.

Al llegar a mi habitación me tumbe rápidamente en mi cama y ya estaba por quedarme dormida cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la ventana muy quedito, al menos para que alguien mas que no estuviera en el cuarto oyera. Abrí la ventana y pude contemplar a Edward perfectamente guapo como siempre.

¿Ya estabas dormida? – me hice un lado para que pasara.

Estaba en eso – cerré la ventana ya que hacia mucho frio ahí afuera.

Lo siento – me abrazo.

No te preocupes, no pasa nada – me acurruque en su pecho disfrutando del aroma que desprendía su ropa y su cuerpo.

Ven – me jalo hacia la cama – acuéstate – le hice caso y ambos nos tumbamos sobre mi pequeña cama.

¿Y tu carro? – pregunte.

Escondido – su pecho vibro al estarse riendo.

¿Cómo es que tus padres te dejan venir en la noche al cuarto de una chica? – tenia curiosidad.

Es que no es cualquier chica – rodee los ojos ante su comentario.

Esta bien, ¿Cómo te dejan venia a mi cuarto en la noche? – mejore la pregunta.

Mis padres tienen una vena sentimental, y confían en que no vamos hacer nada malo – una pizca de humor estaba colada en su voz – no permitiré que yo mismo sea el culpable de romper tu virtud.

¿Mi virtud? – no le encontraba sentido – quiero romper mi virtud contigo – con mi comentario conseguí que solo se riera – pero no por ahora – dije cuando se calmo.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo – me acaricio el brazo.

Tu me tienes que decir algo – era verdad hoy le diría todo a Edward, hoy confiaría plenamente en el, por primera vez le diría a alguien que fue lo que paso, que me orillo a abandonar a mi cariñosa madre y al cálido aire de Phoenix, hoy era el dia.


	25. Confianza

POV Bella

Tu me tienes que decir algo – era verdad hoy le diría todo a Edward, hoy confiaría plenamente en el, por primera vez le diría a alguien que fue lo que paso, que me orillo a abandonar a mi cariñosa madre y al cálido aire de Phoenix, hoy era el día.

Lo se – suspire – pero no se por donde comenzar – me acerque mas a él.

Tranquila aquí estoy yo – me froto los brazos tratando de reconfórtame

Cuando iba al instituto de Phoenix era diferente a lo que vez ahorita – levanto una ceja – ya sabes era la típica chica nerd del instituto, de la cual se burlaban por cualquier cosa – en mi mente se colaban las imágenes mas tormentosas de esa época – no importaba que intentara pasar desapercibida siempre encontraban la ocasión para molestarme, creo que era preferible eso a lo que sacudió después.

¿Qué te hicieron? – había dolor en su voz, no tanto como la mía.

Nada solo eran comentarios mal intencionados – suspire ahí venia la otra parte de la historia – de la noche a la mañana uno de los populares se intereso en mi, como amigos o eso fue lo que él me dijo cuando se acercó a mi.

_Flashback _

_Me encontraba en la biblioteca buscando un nuevo libro para poder distraerme un poco de mi entorno._

_Hola – escuche una voz a mis espaldas y cuando me gire para ver quien era me sobresalte tirando el libro que llevaba en mis manos y este fue a parar en sus pies – descuida – se agacho para levantarlo el mismo - ¿Cómo te llamas? – continuo._

_Bella – dije un poco tímida._

_Hermoso nombre – me dedico una sonrisa gentil – me llamo james – me ofreció su mano._

_Lo se – al instante me arrepentí de haberlo dicho – quiero decir todos lo saben – sentí que me puse roja._

_¿Y porque estas tan sola aquí? – se acercó un poco mas haciendo que yo retrocediera._

_Me gusta estar sola – le respondí así sin más._

_Sabes eres muy hermosa – me susurro en el oído haciendo que me estremeciera._

_Gra-gracias – tartamudee._

_Fin de flashback _

Platicamos por un tiempo y me dio a conocer a una persona distinta a la cual se presentaba a los demás, una persona encantadora, al instante fue que caí en sus hechizos, me engatusó dándome esperanzas vanas, unas ilusiones demasiado elevadas y sabia que algo estaba mal pero por primera vez creía que alguien estaba conmigo por que así lo deseaba no por interés, me cegué completamente no sabia ni quien era yo – hablaba en susurros y no sabia porque – primero fuimos amigos, me presento a sus amigos y me aceptaron, o eso fue lo que aparentaron las chicas me seguían molestando pero era tolerable, sabia que hablaban mal a mis espaldas pero no podía llegar a reclamarles de algo que intuía, solo me buscaban cuando necesitan algún trabajo – no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sentí que su mano estaba limpiándolas – entre al equipo de porristas, cambie mi guardarropa, dejando de un lado los zapatos bajos para ponerle unos de tacón, quería demostrarles que yo también podía ser bella.

Tu no eres bella, eres mas que hermosa – escondí mi cara en su cuello mientras él me decía palabras de aliento – eres mucho mejor que todas las personas eres pura, tu alma es igual de pura que tu – beso mis cabellos – eres mucho mejor que ellas y lo sabes.

Si, pero de alguna manera quería que supieran que ellas no eran las únicas que podían vestirse a la moda y caminar con tacones y sentirse superiores a los demás – susurre sobre su piel – después de 3 meses de "conocer" a james – hice comillas en el aire – me pidió que fuera su novia.

_Flashback_

_Bella ¿Podemos hablar? –había una mezcla de ansiedad con nerviosismo._

_Si claro – le ofrecí una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara un poco._

_¿Podemos ir a fuera? – me indico con la mano._

_Esta bien – ambos salimos de la biblioteca y nos sentamos en unas de las bancas que se ocupaban para hacer un picnic – dime – hable al ver que no me decía nada._

_Eres muy guapa – me sonroje – y desde que te vi me gustaste – mi sonrojo iba en aumento – solo quiero saber una cosa – se quedo callado, y yo estaba esperando para que siguiera hablando._

_Dispara – le dije al ver que el silencio se prolongaba._

_¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y fue por eso que me quede callada, no había tenido novio antes y me sorprendía que un chico popular se hubiera fijado en mí - ¿Qué dices? – estaba mas nervioso porque no le respondía._

_Me encantaría – casi grite de emoción, no era porque me gustara; era guapo y varias chicas se babeaban por el, pero fue en ese momento que me sentí importante al saber que me había elegido a mi sobre ellas._

_Fin del flashback._

Tarde me di cuenta que había cometido un grave error, que por mas que quisiera repararlo ya no podía, había cavado mi propia tumba, estaba prácticamente en un camino sin salida, con forme pasaba el tiempo la salida se me hacia mas difícil de encontrar, en un principio se comportaba de lo mas lindo que te pudieras imaginar, hasta parecía que estaba intentando enamorarme – solté una risa de ironía – por supuesto que no lo logro, no estaba interesada en nadie que no fuera mis estudios y que dejaran de burlarse de mi, supongo que por lo cobarde que era lo vi como una salida fácil – me encogí de hombros.

No eres cobarde, eres demasiado fuerte como para haber soportado mucho tiempo lo que te sucedió – me miro directamente a los ojos – ahora me tienes a mi, nada malo te va a pasar yo te protegeré.

Duramos tres meses de novios – continúe con mi relato – cada vez se volvía mas tormentoso estar con él, un día salió de fiesta, yo no fui porque a mi no me gustan esas cosas así que me quede en casa sola por que mi madre no estaba había salido con su esposo a cenar, no tenia miedo de quedarme sola no era la primera vez. Estaba en mi cuarto escuchando música a un volumen moderado las notas se colaban por todo el cuarto y eso me relajaba, tumbada sobre la cama me encontraba leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos "Romeo y Julieta" tan perdida estaba en la lectura que al momento de escuchar unas piedras golpear contra la ventaba me asusto, por curiosidad me asome para poder ver de donde provenía ese ruido – mi vista se enfoco en un lugar lejano recordando cada detalle de lo que paso esa noche.

_Flashback_

_Me asome a la ventaba con mucho cuidado para ver de donde provenía el ruido, en la planta baja se encontraba la figura de una persona recargada a un auto, lo reconocí de inmediato era James pero no sabia que era lo que hacia ahí._

_Espera un momento – grite desde arriba, me coloque rápidamente una chamarra y mis zapatos para dirigirme a la puerta, baje las escaleras con cuidado para no caerme, al abrir la puerta lo pude apreciar mejor, estaba totalmente borracho aun sostenía la botella entre sus manos, no sabia como no había sufrido un accidente en el auto, en el estado en el que se encontraba no era conveniente que manejara._

_Amor – se le barrio la "R" – te extrañe – paso a la sala sin ser invitado y eso me molesto – dame de comer – sus modales eran de lo peor, no sabia de donde había sacado su tono autoritario._

_No tengo nada – me cruce de brazos._

_Pues hazme algo – eso encendió más mi furia._

_No soy tu sirvienta, si querías comer te hubieras ido a un restaurant o a un local de comida – estaba tratando de mantener mi voz tranquila._

_¿No has visto la hora? – me pregunto irónicamente._

_Un bledo la hora – fruncí el ceño._

_Estas mas hermosa hoy – se levanto del sillón y se me acerco – hermosa – su aliento a alcohol me aturdió por un momento, comenzó a besarme al principió le correspondí pero después estaba mas demandante a tal grado de hacerme daño me separe de él y me miro mal - ¿Qué pasa muñeca?, ¿No te gusta? – me miro con desdén, era la primera vez que me trataba así._

_Mañana hablamos – comencé a caminar hacia la pueda diciéndole con acciones que lo quería fuera de mi casa, al parecer no entendí porque no se inmuto en moverse de ahí._

_Se acercó mas y cerro la puerta de golpe sus movimientos me asustaron, se estaba poniendo agresivo – Isabella – hablo con desde – tengo hambre – y regresábamos a la comida – hambre de ti – me acorralo, haciendo que mi cuerpo chocara en la puerta – eres muy apetecible – me susurro en el oído mordiéndolo a su paso y haciéndome daño._

_Lo empujaba pero aun así su peso era muy superior al mio, mis probabilidades eran nulas, no me podía despegar de él, cada vez se aferraba a mi, yo solo quería que se separara de mi, que me dejara en paz, no sabia que quería lograr y me di cuenta cuando estaba pidiendo respuesta a un beso que no lo había visto venir, estaba aturdida, me jalo y me tumbo hacia el sillón._

_Copera – hablo furioso – dame lo que quiero – comenzó a quitarme la chamarra, cuando lo logro se disponía a quitarme la blusa y no se lo permití – eres mía y debes de hacer lo que yo diga – estaba enfadado porque no quería tener sexo con él._

_Fin del Flashback._

Mi amor – Edward me acurruco como una niña chiquita – ya paso.

Trato de abusar de mi Edward – esas imágenes me seguían persiguiendo – incluso lo sueño, sueño que lo logra que nadie llega para quitármelo de encima – comencé a llorar – solo recordar su asqueroso cuerpo sobre el mio, forzándome a que le de una respuesta – toque mi muñeca que es en donde tenia una cicatriz y me hacia recordar que eso era de verdad, que lo había vivido, por mas que quisiera olvidarlo no podía siempre había algo que me lo recordara – ahora incluso esta aquí, no sé que es lo que quiere – Edward apretó su mandíbula.

Nada te pasara ahora estoy contigo, no dejare que nadie te haga daño – mi cabeza estaba sobre su pecho y sus manos en mi cintura. Edward enfoco su mirada en mi muñeca - ¿Qué te paso ahí? – toco la cicatriz.

Se me quedaron unos pedazos de cristal cuando trate de quitarlo encima mio, recuerdo que sobre la mesita de centro se encontraba un hermoso arreglo de flores que le había regalado Phil a mi madre por su aniversario, como pude me estire para poder agarrarlo y dejárselo caer sobre la cabeza, el mayor impacto me lo lleve yo pero me sirvió de mucho para que se retirará de mi – cerré los ojos – fui corriendo a la cocina por un cuchillo y lo amenace con él.

_Flashback._

_Lárgate antes de que llame a la policía – mantuviera el cuchillo en lo alto para que no se le ocurriera acercarse a mi, tenia la blusa toda destrozada._

_¿Piensas atravesarme con eso? – se burlo de mi._

_No me retes – mantenía aferrado el cuchillo entre mis dedos._

_Preciosa – se acercó a mi y por instinto yo le alcance a rozar su piel con el cuchillo, la cortada no era profunda pero si lo suficiente para alejarlo lo mas posible de mi – perra – me escupió las palabras en la cara._

_Lárgate, no te quiero volver a ver – salió corriendo de mi casa no sin antes amenazarme._

_Me las pagaras Isabella – se monto en su auto y acérelo hacia la calle, cuando lo perdí de vista me sentí mas aliviada._

_Fin del flashback._

Al desaparecer la adrenalina me percate del dolor desgarrador que sentía en mi muñeca, fui quitando poco a poco los pedazos de cristal que se me habían incrustado, cuando termine con todos limpie el cuchillo y lo deje en su lugar, recogí los pedazos que estaba regados por el suelo y el sofá, no quería que mi madre se preocupara por lo que había sucedido – me abrace mas a él

¿Quién sabe de esto? – hablo Edward después de un rato.

Solo tu – se aferro a mi.

¿No pediste ayuda? – parecía incrédulo.

¿A quien? – Me atreví a preguntar – amigos no tenia y los que se decían ser mis amigos solo estaban conmigo por interés.

Ya lo se, pero ¿Y tú madre? – volvió a preguntar.

Es demasiado frágil, además no hubo tiempo para hacerlo – solté un bostezo.

¿Por qué? – nuevamente pregunto.

Caí en una fuerte depresión y ansiedad, cualquier ruido me alteraba, le tenia miedo a la noche, si escuchaba el timbre de la puerta sonar me ponía histérica pensando que tal vez fuera él que venia de nuevo para tratar de abusar de mi –nuevas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos – mi madre tenia demasiado al verme llorar por cualquier cosa, al gritar por que sonaba el timbre, ya no salía ni para ir al instituto, me declararon falta de mis capacidades mentales, estuve en tratamiento pero no funcionaba – recordaba la cara de mi madre al descubrir que el medicamento no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerme alejada de las pesadillas – mi madre se sigue preguntando que era lo que me atormentaba, no cree que fuer un shock al ver a alguien muerto, que eso fue lo que le hice creer al psicólogo.

No estas sola me tienes a mi – volvió a repetir.

Fue entonces que el Psicólogo le recomendó a mi madre que tal vez cambiando de aires podía mejorar, solo que seguía habiendo un problema, mi madre no podía dejar Phoenix por que su nuevo esposo trabaja ahí, le plantee la alternativa de venirme a vivir con mi padre, no lo quería al principio pero al ver que empeoraba cada día se vio en la forzosa necesidad de enviarme aquí con mi padre en un lugar diferente – volví a bostezar.

No sabia por lo que habías pasado – me arropo.

Pasar mucho tiempo en una clínica con el temor de que te encierren porque no eres apta de tus capacidades mentales, no ser capaz de estar sola porque ellos tengan miedo de que te entre un ataque de ansiedad, sentirme observada por varios pares de ojos al ver que bajaba a la sala, ni siquiera podía salir sola a la calle – me acaricio los cabellos – pero no es nada en comparación a lo que pasaste tu con tu hermana.

No importa que dolor sea mas que el otro, al final siempre es dolor – suspiro – no importa la intensidad siempre sufrirás de cualquier manera, pero ahora estamos juntos, los problemas ya no serán nada si estamos siempre unidos.

Esa es la única parte buena de todo esto – sonreí – ahora también tengo amigos, amigos de verdad y un hermano sobreprotector que no se como reaccionara al saber que su mejor amigo y su hermanita son novios – su risa inundo mi habitación haciéndolo ver de una manera diferente, haciendo también que vibrara la cama por las sacudidas de su cuerpo al reírse.

Lo afrontaremos – me dio un tierno beso – porque no dejaras que me mate ¿verdad? – bromeo un poco.

Por supuesto que no – me hice la ofendida.

Lo sabia – sonrió de manera arrogante – ahora hay que dormir mañana será un gran día, sabes que siempre estaré ahí, para ti.

Lo se y también sabes que puedes contar conmigo – bostece – descansa, que tengas unos dulces sueños – recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

No te preocupes por las pesadillas que yo velare tu sueño – recostó su cabeza sobre la mía.

Hablar con Edward me sentó bien, era tal liberador saber que ya no cargaba con tanto peso, ahora sabia porque me fui de Phoenix, tenia amigos y un novio encantador, y sobre todo guapo, me sentía segura estando cerca de él y mas ahora que estaba entre sus brazos – te quiero – susurre antes de quedarme profundamente dormida, mañana seria otro día y con Edward seria uno muy bueno.

También te quiero – alcance a oír y fue en ese momento que me quede dormida, con Edward en mi habitación en una misma cama sin hacer nada mas que dormir, el velando mi sueño y yo el suyo. Ahora confiaba más en Edward sabia que él no me mentía al decirme que me iba a cuidar, que no me iba hacer daño, él era diferente, era mi Edward y yo su bella. El destino nos junto y no sabia exactamente porque, tal vez porque estando los dos juntos, como lo había dicho Edward, íbamos a afrontar los problemas los dos, ahora íbamos a sanar nuestras heridas con la ayuda de nosotros mismos. El amor todo lo podía, ahora sabia como quería a Edward, estaba enamorada de él, es verdad que existía el amor a primera vista lo comprobé, solo que no me quería dar cuenta, es ahora que entiendo porque soñaba con él y también la sensación de mariposas en el estomago al estar cerca de él y sobre todo los sonrojos que me conseguía sacar tan solo con una palabra o una mirada tan intensa con las que el me brindaba.


	26. ¿Celos?

POV Bella.

Mi sueño estuvo nuevamente invadido por Edward, estaba claro que me gustaban estos sueños, nos encontrábamos solo el y yo en un hermoso jardín tumbados sobre las flores, ambos disfrutando del amanecer que se aproximaba.

Eres hermosa – sabia que era un sueño pero aun así la voz salió igual que la suya incluso su sonrisa traviesa se apodero de mi.

Y tú muy guapo – estaba segura que me había sonrojado.

Bella mi amor despierta – me removí inquieta en la cama, aun no quería despertarme, quería seguir soñando con Edward – bella – sentí que la cama se sacudía.

No por favor – murmure dormida.

Bella amor – me beso en el cuello – despierta – rozo sus labios una vez mas – ya es hora – me beso nuevamente.

Buenos días – abrí los ojos poco a poco aun no me podía acostumbrar a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Buenos días princesa – me abrazo por la cintura - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – parecía divertido con algo que yo no sabia.

Si – me acomode más en su pecho.

¿En que estabas soñando? – me sonrojo - ¿con quien? – pero la sonrisa no se esfumaba de su cara.

Pues – me escondí mas en su pecho – en ti – lo dije en un susurro pero si me escucho, lo se porque me abrazo mas a su cuerpo.

¿Es enserio? – Parecía incrédulo – ¿No fue una pesadilla? – trataba de hacerme reír.

Si, soñé contigo y no, no fue una pesadilla – me ruborice nuevamente.

Me gusta cuando te sonrojas – soltó de la nada.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – y es que no entendía como lo sabia, si ni siquiera me estaba viendo el rostro para que lo notara.

Bueno digamos que cuando te sonrojas agachas la mirada, o bien ahorita así como estamos solo te aferras mas a mi playera – no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que lo dijo, enfoque mi vista en su playera y me di cuenta de que era verdad, me estaba aferrando a su playera, a tal grado de dejarla arrugada por el esfuerzo que hacia mi puño en mantenerlo ahí.

Oh – musite – lo siento – lo solté.

No te preocupes – tomo mi mano entre las suyas antes de que se retiraran por completo de su pecho – pero si te sirve de consuelo yo también soñé contigo y déjame decirte que te veías igual de hermosa que ahorita – y no lo podía evitar, nuevamente me sonroje – claro que te ves mas adorable ahorita – levanto mi cara delicadamente con sus dos dedos y me miro directamente a los ojos inyectando todo su hechizo sobre mi.

Mi madre me dijo una vez que el día que me llegara a sonrojar por una mirada de un chico quería decir que estaba perdida – me miro perplejo asimilando todo lo que le había dicho.

¿Por qué ibas a estar perdida? – me pregunto.

Porque ya me había enamorado – al escuchar lo que mis labios soltaron sin mi permiso volví a bajar la mirada de sus ojos.

Es un alivio ¿Sabes? – no entendía lo que me quería decir.

¿De que? – quería aclarar mis dudas.

Es un alivio que estés enamorada de mi, tanto como yo lo estoy de ti – no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando así que decidí que era conveniente verlo para comprobar que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, y no mentía sus ojos eran tan claros que me sentía desfallecer en ellos – creo que fue amor a primera vista – sonrió un poco – solo que te molestaba porque me gustaba ver como te enojabas, como tus delgadas cejas se juntaban casi lográndose tocar una a la otra, o como tus labios se fruncían en una línea recta al ver que algo no te parecía – ahora entiendo porque le gustaba hacerme enojar.

Edward Cullen – exclame pareciendo ofendida, pero por dentro me estaba divirtiendo con esto, me miro curioso – me siento ofendida, que barbaridad – levanto una ceja pero después me siguió la corriente.

Es que era amor, cariño – me dijo de la forma mas seductiva posible que pudo – ahora eres mía y eso nadie lo puede evitar – me mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Y tú mio – me aferre más a él.

Nos quedamos ahí recostados por unos cinco minutos mas, disfrutando solo de la música que nos brindaba el sonido de nuestros corazones que latían al unisonó, nuestra respiración normal, nos tuvimos que levantar para poder prepararnos para irnos al instituto, igual que ayer Edward fue el primero en meterse a bañar mientras que yo preparaba el desayuno para ambos, cuando salió Edward fue mi turno de meterme a bañar, igual que ayer me tome mi tiempo en lavarme cada parte de mi cuerpo y frotarme mi cabello, solo que esta vez sin incidentes de vernos el no al otro casi desnudos, ambos tómanos el desayuno entre broma y broma, pero esa era nuestra forma de divertirnos.

¿Te iras conmigo esta vez? – había ilusión en su voz, y esperanza en sus ojos.

¿Quieres que me vaya contigo? – planeaba irme con el pero quería comprobarlo.

Claro – rodo los ojos – que pregunta.

Me iré contigo – sonreí de oreja a oreja y los ojos de Edward le brillaron como un niño chiquito con un juguete nuevo.

Perfecto – se coloco su mochila en el hombro tomando la mí en sus manos y colocándola en su otro hombro.

Puedo llevarla yo – era en vano lo sabia pero nada perdía con decirlo.

No, a mi me corresponde llevar la mochila de mi novia – me beso antes de salir de la casa.

Cerré la puerta cuando me liberaron sus labios, debía admitir que me gustaba que me sorprendiera dándome un beso, me encantaba la idea de poder ir al instituto con Edward y mas a saber que ya le habíamos puesto un nombre a nuestra relación, ahora que ya sabia la verdad estaba conmigo y eso lo hacia mas especial de lo que ya era para mi.

Espérame aquí – se introdujo en el bosque y yo solo lo vi desaparecer detrás de mi chochera, no pasaron ni 3 minutos cuando ya estaba su flamante volvo enfrente mio, estaba por dirigirme a su auto cuando me sorprendió bajándose de él y acercarse a mi – permíteme – me hablo seductoramente, ambos nos dirigimos nuevamente al auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto como un perfecto caballero, al ver que ya estaba adentro cerro la puerta y rodeo su auto para poder subir a en su lugar, no tenia palabras para describir a este chico que me había robado el corazón y ahora con sus modales y su forma de ser conmigo no cabía la menor duda al ver que él era el indicado y que a pesar de todo lo que nos había pasado a los dos, aun seguíamos fuertes sobre todas las cosas.

Rumbo al instituto íbamos platicando de las materias, sobre sus practicas, su familia y como era su relación con ellos, incluso me dijo como había conocido a Emmett y a Jasper, era muy divertido saber como era con ellos pero eso si, era educado con las demás personas, y tenia razón sabia con quien comportarse como un caballero, como lo había hecho hace un momento fuera de mi casa al abrirme la puerta del copiloto para que yo pasara a sentarme, me dijo también que el soñaba con tener una familia con hijos y una casa hermosa que decorara su madre.

Quiero dos hijos – al decir eso lo mire pero su vista estaba enfocada en la carretera – un niño y una niña – prosiguió – que tengan unos hermosos ojos chocolates como su madre y su cabello castaño con ondas – fijo su vista en mi por unos segundos y después la volvió a enfocar enfrente, pase por alto eso sobre los ojos y el cabello.

Planeas tener dos hijos y ya hasta sabes como los quiere pero, ¿Y si la mama no es como la describes? – pregunte.

Oh de eso no hay que dudar – sonrió – sé que la madre querrá, o es que ¿Tu no quieres tener hijos? – en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que estaba hablando de mi.

Somos muy jóvenes – me Salí por la tangente.

Es verdad pero yo quiero un futuro con la persona que me ha robado el corazón desde el primer instante que la vi – se escuchaba con toda sinceridad que de verdad quería dejar un lado la escuela y casarme con el, solo que eso seria muy loco y arriesgado – no te presionare aun somos jóvenes pero sé que los dos estaremos por mucho tiempo juntos que hasta querrás alejarte de mi – lo ultimo lo dijo en broma, sabia que yo no me cansaría de él y obvio no lo querría lejos de mi.

Bien pero ahora no – dimos por terminado el tema.

Llegamos – Edward entro en el estacionamiento y se puso a lado de un jeep, al parecer ese auto enorme era de Emmett, bien dicen que todo es a nuestra medida – hermosa princesa – Edward me tendió una mano, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que ya se había bajado del auto para poder abrirme la puerta a mi.

Gracias – acepte su mano gustosa, al levantar la mirada sorprendí a varias chicas mandándome miradas asesinas, la verdad es que no me importaba ellas, las que me importaban eran las dos chicas que estaban juntas recargadas en un auto BMW rojo descapotable, sus caras eran dignas de una fotografía, ambas se veían sorprendidas, confundidas y sobre todo de emoción.

Vaya – silbo Edward, y regrese sorprendida mi vista para poder enfocarla en su rostro – todos nos están mirando, no me sorprende al tener a la chica mas hermosa de todo el planeta en mis brazos era de esperarse – se encogió de hombros y yo le di un juguetón golpe en el hombro – Ouch – fingió quejarse.

¿Edward? – La voz de una chica hablo antes de que yo lo hiciera - ¿Quisiera saber que harás esta noche? – parecía nerviosa pero su vista estaba enfocada solo en él, en cambio parecía que a mi me estaba ignorando completamente.

Estudiar – Edward dijo como si nada, él se daba cuenta claramente que varias chicas estaban babeando por él, pero simplemente se hacia que no lo sabia, supongo yo que para no darles falsas esperanzas.

¿No podrás salir conmigo? – la chica tímida de hace un momento desapareció, se transformo en una chica atrevida tomando su lugar – digo, para divertirnos – le giño su ojo.

Lo siento – decidí intervenir, y al parecer no se había percatado de mí hasta que escucho mi voz – pero Edward no estará disponible – me puse en medio de los dos, y Edward me tomo por la cintura escondiendo su cara en mi cabello y sintiendo las sacudidas de su cuerpo porque se estaba riendo.

¿Quién eres tú? – me miro furiosa.

MI novio – el tono posesivo no se hizo esperar – no estará disponible para ninguna lagartona que ande detrás de él tratando de bajarle los pantalones – Edward cubrió su carcajada con un ataque de tos repentino.

¿Qué tu que? – vaya que esta chica si que era de lento aprendizaje.

Como lo escuchaste mi novio no estará disponible para ninguna otra chica que no sea yo – la mire retadoramente para que no se atreviera a debatirme.

Ash – se fue moviendo sus caderas exageradamente por todo el aparcamiento hasta entrar al instituto.

Así que son novios – la voz de Emmett me sorprendió - ¿Por qué no lo sabia? – me miro directamente.

Porque eso sucedió ayer, ¿Me perdonas? – hice mi mejor cara de niña regañada que pude.

Claro que si, contigo no puedo estar enojado – Edward me soltó y Emmett me tomo entre sus brazos para comenzar a darme vueltas como niña chiquita, mientras que yo me estaba riendo feliz porque era un peso menos de encima, ahora solo faltaban las chicas.

Solo cuídala bien ¿Si? – miro a Edward pero no estaba enojado ni nada por el estilo.

Lo prometo – Emmett me soltó y me deposito en el suelo.

Hola bella – se acercó Jasper a saludarme y me dio un abrazo – ves te dije que no se iba a molestar – me susurro en el oído.

Gracias – le respondí de vuelta.

¿Cómo que andas con esta? – Irina la novia de Emmett llego echando humos a reclamarle a Edward -¿Cómo dejaste a mi hermana por esta? – Sus ojos desorbitados me daban miedo, pero no lo suficiente como para huirle, al contrario me quede ahí plantada en mi lugar – Contesta, no te quedes callado – alzo las manos hechas puños.

Irina – la advertencia en Emmett la paso por desapercibida.

No tengo porque darte explicaciones – Edward nuevamente me tomo por la cintura.

Esta poca cosa – comenzaba a despotricar en contra mía.

Irina no te voy a permitir que le hables así a bella – el rostro de Emmett se endureció al igual que sus palabras.

Emmett por Dios – hablo exasperada.

Nada, no te permitiré que le hables así a mi hermanita – su lado sobreprotector conmigo salió, no sabia que fuera capaz de hacer eso por mi y la verdad es que se lo agradecía, era un chico sumamente tierno y me agradaba la idea de que Emmett se hiciera pasar por mi hermano mayor, la verdad es que si necesitaba uno.

Emmett ni siquiera es tu hermana – rodo los ojos.

Quizás no sea mi hermana política pero la quiero igual a como si lo fuera así que no te permitiré que le hables así – tomo aire para continuar hablando – y si Edward decidió terminar la relación que tenia con tu hermana para andar con bella tu no eres quien para decidir lo contrario, tu opinión no vale, al menos no para mi cuando se trata de ellos – nos señalo a nosotros dos, tanto Edward como yo nos quedamos sorprendidos por lo que estaba diciendo.

Soy tu novia – casi grito.

No importa – se cruzo de brazos – mientras tu no respetes la relación de ellos yo no tengo porque respetar tu opinión, que en dado caso a los que les debería de importar tu opinión seria a ellos, pero dudo mucho que lo hagan – sonrió.

Emmett McCarthy, me has humillado enfrente de esta – me señalo.

El león cree que todas son de su condición – la voz de mi queridísima amiga Rose se escucho detrás de Emmett, él se giro para verla y dejándome a mi también poder observarla.

¿Es cierto lo que se rumora? – la novia de Jasper fue la que pregunto a continuación.

¿Sobre bella y Edward? – pregunto Jasper a Kate y esta se le colgó al cuello.

Si – Jasper hacia lo posible por separarla supongo que su agarre lo estaba ahogando.

Es cierto – esas palabras consiguieron que se soltara de él.

¿Qué? – Reacciono igual que su hermana – eso es imposible – parecía fuera de si – tu – señalo a Edward entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Cómo le puedes hacer esto a mi hermana?

Como ya dije antes, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida privada – Edward me tomo delicadamente de la cintura para pasarme detrás de él no sabia porque lo iba hacer hasta que vi que la mano de Kate tomaba impulso para soltar una cachetada, Edward lo había visto venir y yo no, no había tiempo el golpe iba a dar justo en mi mejilla.

Ni lo sueñes – la voz de Alice fue lo que escuche antes de esperar la cachetada, al abrir los ojos, porque si los cerré, me di cuenta de que Alice sostenía con mano firme la mano de Kate, esta mostraba una mueca de dolor, en cambio Alice una de satisfacción.

Estúpida – escupió – suéltame – estaba tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Como gustes – Alice la soltó y pude observar que en la muñeca de Kate tenia marcados perfectamente los dedos de Alice, ahora entendía la mueca de dolor que estaba haciendo.

¿Estas loca? – la voz de Jasper que siempre era tranquila hoy me sorprendido, en su voz se podía apreciar que estaba furioso por lo sucedido - ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? – volvió a cuestionar.

Mejor dime ¿Qué tienes tu en la cabeza?, ¿Por qué la defiendes a ella sobre mi? – no sabia que les había pasado a Jasper y a Emmett, no quería ser la culpable de los problemas que llegaran a tener por mi culpa, pero pensándolo bien les haría un favor si es que llegaran a terminar, así tanto Alice como Rose tendrían el camino libre para poder enamorarlos a ambos y así andar con ellos, pero dicen que nada en esta vida es fácil y me suponía que esta no iba hacer la excepción – no respondas – ni tiempo le dio al pobre de Jasper para hablar – vamos Irina – tomo la mano de su hermana y ambas se fueron dando tumbos por todo el aparcamiento.

Chicos de verdad siento mucho lo de sus novias – Edward que me había posicionado nuevamente delante de él me susurro en el oído _"mentirosa"_ – no era mi intención de veras.

No te preocupes bella, un problema mas un problema menos que puede pasar – se encogió de hombros recuperando su buen sentido del humor que lo caracterizaba.

Es verdad Emmett tiene toda la razón – Jasper estaba de acuerdo contigo.

¿Cuándo nos ibas a dar la noticia? – Alice y Rose estaban tan o mas emocionadas que yo.

Lo iba hacer cuando llegamos pero no se pudo – ambas extendieron la sonrisa que tenían en sus labios.

Que felicidad – Alice grito.

Me da gusto por ti bella – Rose fue mas tranquila

Gracias chicas – ambas me abrazaron.

Cuida bien a mi pequeña – el tono maternal de Rose salió a flote amenazando a Edward.

Lo hare – tanto Rose como Emmett advirtieron a Edward para cuidarme.

Ahora solo faltan ustedes chicas – quería saber si alguno de ellos sentía algo por ellas, así como lo hizo Edward al saber que me gustaba un tal "Edwin".

¿Sobre que? – pregunto Alice.

No te hagas Alice si bien que sabes que Tyler anda detrás de ti he – le hice burla, las tres sabíamos que el tenia novia pero no iba en el instituto, eso era un alivio no quería tener problemas con otra chica, vi de reojo como Jasper apretaba sus puños y desviaba su mirada, pero eso si con la mandíbula apretada – y tu no te quedas atrás – señale a Rose – que Royce anda detrás de ti también – las dos se sonrojaron, y la reacción de Emmett fue la misma que la de Jasper.

Bella – ambas dijeron a modo de reproche ya que estaban sonrojadas – te vemos en clases – las dos corrieron literalmente hacia su clase.

Yo me voy bella nos vemos después, tengo que entrar a mi clase – se despidió de mi Emmett.

Suerte Emm – me despedí de él.

Si, gracias par de tortolos – al parecer recupero su sentido del humor.

Yo también me voy bella, Edward – el que si seguía serio era Jasper.

Ok nos vemos jazz – me despedí de él y Edward hizo lo mismo con ambos.

Que mala eres – me dijo Edward al ver que sus amigos ya se iban y estaba seguro que no escuchaban lo que nosotros estábamos diciendo.

¿Por qué? – trate de hacerme la desentendida.

No te hagas – me rodeo la cintura y fue depositando un largo camino de besos en mi cuello.

Dime – a estas alturas ya no podía formular bien una oración, no a menos que me estuviera trabando.

Ellos no andan detrás de tus amigas – hablo sobre mi piel – solo lo hiciste para darles celos a Emmett y Jasper

¿Yo? , ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? – Edward tenia razón y me satisfacía la idea de ver que fue verdad, eso me da la esperanza de quel tal vez, solo tal vez ellos puedan andar algún día, pero no lo podre conseguir si ellos siguen de novios con esas arpías.

Lo sabes muy bien cariño – me gire sobre sus brazos para poder besarlo bien.

Tu ganas – me di por vencida – tienes razón, pero ni se inmutaron – hice un puchero trazando líneas con mi dedo sobre su pecho – al parecer ni les gustan mis amigas.

¿Estas segura? – me miro levantando una ceja.

No – comencé a reírme – la verdad es que si quiere, aunque sea un poquito pero mientras anden con esas arpías no podrán andar con mis amigas.

¿Arpías? – repitió Edward.

Bueno con Irina y Kate – rodee los ojos.

Supongo que si les queda ese apodo – soltó su musical risa que me contagiaba - Vaya imaginación que tienes – toco mi cabeza depositando un casto beso en mi frente, al sentir sus labios contra mi piel suspire, no me iba a cansar de esto – ahora ven que tenemos que ir a clases – me tomo de la mano y ambos entramos al edificio para tomar nuestras respectivas clases.

¿Oye Edward? – lo llame antes de que entrara a mi salón.

¿Qué pasa amor? – nos detuvimos en la puerta y me miro directamente a los ojos.

Verdad que tu me ayudaras – algo se me tenia que ocurrir para que por fin dejaran a sus novias, sé que no se me iba hacer fácil lograrlo pero tal vez con la ayuda de Edward se me hiciera menos complicado, pero antes de que hiciera algún plan tenia que hablar con Emmett para poder saber al menos un poco de su historia con Irina, y como decía Edward "no podía ser cupido" pero si podía darles una ayudadita, solo para que ellos continuaran con el resto, sabia que o iban a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.


	27. ¿Amor?

POV Tanya.

No podía creer que Edward me había dejado y todo por la desabrida de Swan, bueno pensándolo bien Edward ya no me era suficiente, no me daba lo que yo buscaba.

Tanya – la voz de mi hermana Kate hizo que dejara de pensar en mi – no lo puedo creer – sus ojos estaban mas grandes de lo normal

¿Qué? – pregunte al ver que no proseguía con su relato.

Se trata de Jasper – si, su novio pero no sé que le hacia dándose aires de preocupación cuando las tres sabíamos perfectamente que no los querían de verdad, solo era para molestar a Alice y a Rosalie.

¿Ahora que paso? – ya estaba harta de ese tema, no podía creer como es que seguían con ellos, pudiéndose conseguir a alguien mejor.

Prefiero a Swan que a mí que soy su novia – la verdad es que eso no me sorprendía, pero tenia que aparentar que así era.

¿En verdad? – me miro a los ojos como tratando de descifrar si lo decía enserio o solo era broma.

Si – parecía convencida – es que no me puedo creer – alzo las manos al cielo.

Bueno – me encogí de hombros - ¿Y que piensas hacer? – tome un mechón de mi cabello empezando a jugar con él.

No lo se – parecía dedutiva - ¿Qué me recomiendas? – me pregunto.

Que lo dejes – dije así sin mas – que busques a alguien que te de algo de acción – ella ya sabia a lo que me refería.

Tanya – hablo escandalizada – como puedes creer eso – con sus dos manos se aferro a la mesa.

¿Qué? – pregunte – las tres sabemos del porque empezaron a andar con ellos – me miro como diciéndome que me callara, y es que como ya lo había dicho antes solo era para molestar a las que antes eran nuestras "amigas", la verdad es que yo nunca las considere como tal, siempre andaban con secretitos ellas dos y no me gustaba para nada que ellas hicieran cosas a nuestras espaldas, recuerdo perfectamente el pretexto que ocupamos para dejar de ser amigas de ellas.

_Flashback_

_Ya estoy harta – explote._

_¿Qué pasa Tanya? – mi hermana Irina me pregunto._

_Pasa que no puedo soportar que Alice y Rosalie sean más populares que nosotras – cerré mis ojos de golpe masajeando mi cabeza._

_¿Qué planeas? – me pregunto._

_No lo se, tal vez andar con los mas populares y así matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro – en ese momento apareció Kate._

_¿Hablas de Edward, Emmett y Jasper? – me pregunto atónita._

_Por supuesto, quien más si no ellos – sonreí de forma maquiavélica – yo quiero a Edward – y es que ese bombón no se me iba a escapar de las manos, antes me acostaba con él._

_¿De que hablan? – pregunto una confundida Kate._

_Dejaremos de hablarles a ellas – hable sin hacerle caso._

_¿A quien? – volvió a preguntar._

_¿Cómo que a quien? – me gire para enfrentarla – pues estamos hablando de Alice y Rosalie._

_Ahorita no podemos dejar a Alice – parecía avergonzada._

_¿Por qué no? – me enfurecí mas._

_Porque su madre ha muerto – levanto la vista clavando sus ojos azules en los míos más profundos._

_¿Y? – No le encontraba sentido a eso – a mi que me importa – alce una mano para callar sus quejas porque vi que estaba a punto de reprocharme algo -¿Quién te gusta Emmett o Jasper? – le iba a dar el placer de escoger con quien se quería quedar._

_Ninguno – se cruzo de brazos._

_Pues te tiene que gustar uno – alce la voz más fuerte que ella._

_Ya dije que no – me regreso el grito._

_Basta – intervino Irina – si no vas a elegir tu – la señalo – lo voy hacer yo._

_Bien, un poco de cordura por fin – suspire – ¿A quien eliges? – le pregunte._

_A mi parecer el que esta más pasable es Emmett, después de que tú te quedaras con Edward ya no hay de donde escoger – sabia que era broma pero no me gustaba que mis hermanas pusieran los ojos en donde ya los había puesto yo._

_Perfecto, ahora tu te quedas con Jasper – le dije a un Kate no muy decidida._

_Pero sabes muy bien que Emmett quiere con Rose y Jasper con Alice – eso si lo sabia las únicas que no se habían dado cuenta eran ellas, estaban tan embobadas con tanta popularidad que en la cabeza no había otra cosa que no fuera eso, pero quien las iba a culpar si los chicos no hacían ni el mínimo intento por acercarse a ellas, se preguntaran que como sabemos eso, es simple solo bastaba con ver como las observaban en secreto detrás de los casilleros cuando ellas iban saliendo de los vestidores o como las espiaban en los pasillos, eso si señores que era acoso._

_No me importa – iba hacer todo lo posible por que retiraran los ojos de ellas y los enfocaran en mis hermanas – ustedes van hacer todo lo que este en su alcance para que ellos las prefieran a ustedes antes que a ellas – me levante de mi lugar – y no espero un no por respuesta._

_Me Salí del salón sin esperar que me dijera si estaban de acuerdo o no con lo que ya había acordado, ahora estaba buscando a Alice y a Rosalie para decirles que ya no queríamos saber nada de ellas, de paso buscar a Edward para conseguir una cita con el, y por qué no una también para mis hermanas, cada una con su respectiva pareja, esperaba que eso no me fuera de mucha complicación ya que desde que entramos al instituto Emmett y Jasper han estado solteros, pero Edward no, el siempre anda con una y con otra nunca le duran las chicas pero yo no lo dejaría hasta lograr mi objetivo, llevarlo a la cama._

_Fin del Flashback._

No puedo dejarlo – hizo una mueca de dolor.

¿Por qué no? – Al no recibir respuesta decidí hablar otra vez – no me digas que lo quieres – me horrorizo esa idea, y rápidamente la deseche.

Le tengo un aprecio – parecía apenada.

Pero sabes que el no siente lo mismo que tu – no quería que alguien le hiciera daño a mis hermanas, y si con eso yo tenia que estarles recordando la verdad lo haría, era preferible que lo supieran por mi que soy su hermana que por ellos que solo sé que no las quieren, no al menos como novias – sabes que ellos están enamorados de ellas – baje la voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro no quería que nadie mas se enterara y fuera de chismoso con ellas.

Lo se – me miro despectivamente – no tienes que ser tan grosera conmigo – tomo aire – lo se a cada momento, cada que lo veo a los ojos y sé que ese amor no es para mi, cada que la ve a ella y sueña con ella en ves de mi, lo se Tanya no tienes que recordármelo – dio un manotazo en la mesa y se paro hecha una furia – lo que nos distingue entre tu y yo es muy distinto, yo no solo busco sexo – me lo escupió en la cara, yo me quede atónita era la primera vez que me hablaba así, salió del salón y azoto la puerta logrando que cerrara los ojos tan fuerte por el impacto que esta recibió.

¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Irina al llegar a mi lugar.

Lo de siempre – ella y yo sabíamos como era Kate, como se aferraba en buscar un amor en el que nunca va a encontrar.

¿Jasper? – Pregunto y yo solo asentí dándole la razón – ya debería de dejarlo – lo mismo pienso yo.

Tu también ya deberías dejar a Emmett, ni creas que no me doy cuenta de como lo vez – me miro con angustia gravada en su rostro – como sonríes como idiota al ver que se aproxima, y también como te desilusionas igual que Kate cuando te das cuenta de que prefiere defender a Swan antes que a ti – se sonrojo – no me quiero ni imaginar que es lo que harán los dos al preferirlas a ellas antes que a ustedes – no quería ser tan dura con ellas, pero no entendían lo que yo quería decirles.

Basta – su tono fue mas suave que el de Kate, se retiro del aula al igual que lo hizo Kate, no las iba a detener ellas tenían que pensar en lo que estaban haciendo.

Hay veces que me reprocho haber obligado a mis hermanas a que andarán con ellos, yo que solo evitaba que alguien mas les hicieran daño cuando ni cuenta me estaba dando de que solo yo era la causante de sus problemas, y la gran mayoría eran de amor, quería con todas mis fuerzas encontrar una posición mágica para dárselas a ellos y que quedaran enamorados de mis hermanas en ves de ellas, que las prefirieran a ellas en vez de Alice y Rosalie pero sabia que eso era imposible, que no existía dicha posición, que si volvieran a nacer ellos las preferirían a ellas antes que a mis hermanas, que de nada sirve que los hubiera separado de ellas durante 6 meses, porque estaban igual o mas enamorados que antes. Bien dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, esto era Guerra en el amor, solo que las únicas que estaban luchando contra algo imposible eran mis hermanas, las únicas que pedían a gritos un poco del amor de esos dos hombres que ni si quiera se dignaban en regalarles migajas de su amor, por una parte sabia que eso estaba bien, que cuando llegara el día la ruptura iba a ser limpia, al igual que la mía con Edward, solo que el sentimiento era diferente yo solo quería a Edward para una sola cosa y era el sexo, en cambio mis hermanas los quería de verdad. No concebía la idea de que no existirá en este mundo alguien que no las quisiera, tendríamos que estar equivocadas, tienen que existir tales personas que fueran capaces de dar la vida por mis hermanas si fuera necesario, seré muy liberal pero haría lo que fuera para hacerlas entrar en razón, para hacer que terminen con ellos por lo sano y así poder encontrar a alguien que si las quisiera de verdad, no creo que eso sea muy difícil de conseguir ¿Verdad?, sé que en algún lugar de este mundo existen las personas indicadas para ellas.

Hola Tanya – la voz varonil hizo que el hilo de mis pensamientos se perdiera, al verlo a la cara me di cuenta de que en verdad era apuesto pero no recordaba su nombre.

Hola… – deje la palabra en el aire para que me dijera su nombre

Garrett – me dijo su nombre – ¿Sabes en donde esta Kate? – no sabia que este chicho conociera a mi hermana.

La verdad es que no – desde que salió no ha regresado, pero tenía que darle su tiempo a solas.

De seguro esta con su novio – lo dijo en tono triste pero a la vez en un susurro, al parecer no quería que yo escuchara esa última oración.

¿Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta? – sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar lejano, al escuchar mi voz levanto la vista y me miro detenidamente.

Ya lo hiciste – sonrió solo un poco.

Ya – hable como si le estuviera repitiendo algo a un niño que no entiende lo que esta bien o lo que esta mal.

¿Dime de que va tu pregunta? – ahora el parecía interesado en saber que era lo que le quería preguntar.

¿Te gusta mi hermana? – puse demasiada atención para ver como reaccionaba ante mi pregunta, lo cual pudo aclarar mis dudas, se puso rojo al principio y después parecía nervioso, ni siquiera sabia que responderme.

No digas eso – se trababa solo con sus propias palabras – no quiero que se llegue a enterar Jasper , no sé de que es capaz de hacer al saber que me gusta su novia – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapo la boca inmediatamente, ya era tarde sin querer ya había confesado que le gustaba mi hermana, no sabia si la quería pero lo que si sabia es que gustaba de ella, era mejor que nada, es mejor lo que siente el por ella, que lo que Jasper fingía sentir por ella, o la ilusión que se creaba mi hermana.

Tranquilo – trate de calmarlo – no le diré nada a Jasper lo prometo – vi que suspiro de alivio al escuchar mis palabras - ¿Desde cuando te gusta? – quise saber.

Desde que la conocí – sus ojos parecían soñadores.

Te ayudare – me miro dudando de lo que yo estaba diciendo – sé que tu serás mejor para mi hermana que otra persona – le sonreí para infundirle ánimos.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – me pregunto

Porque te brillan los ojos cuando la nombras – se sonrojo un poco – te sonrojas y además te trabas – entrecerró los ojos – ¿Quieres mas? – no sabia que mas decirle si se le ocurría decirme que si.

No, así déjalo – bueno eso era un alivio no sabia que mas decirte, planeaba decirle pero mejor me quede callada.

Nos vemos luego – me despedí de él con la mano.

¿Me ayudaras? – me pregunto con ilusión.

Te he dado mi palabra – no me iba a retractar en ayudarlo, pero si mi hermana no quería nada con el y si seguía aferrando con un capricho ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para ayudar al pobre muchacho, que ahora me veía a mi con ojos soñadores, como si yo fuera su salvación – ahora si me disculpas tengo que buscar algo con que apagar un fuego – le giñe un ojo.

¿Se esta incendiando algo? – pregunto inocentemente.

Algo así, pero seria difícil de explicar – asimilo mis palabras pero sin levantar la vista, seguía pegada a sus manos que jugueteaban nerviosamente.

¿Quieres que te ayude? – se ofreció, pero sabia que yo no podía disponer de sus "servicios" por así decirlo

No te preocupes encontrare algo con que apagarlo – volvió a asentir con la cabeza dándome la razón.

Salí del salón dispuesta a buscar algo de diversión pero no sabia con quien exactamente ir, no tenia muchas personas en las que pudiera desear echarme un polvo rápido, Edward se me había escapado de las manos pero no me iba a aferrar a algo que sabia que no iba a ser posible, no como mis hermanas, yo no me iba a enamorar de un idiota que no valorara mis sentimientos, solo buscare pura diversión y me valdrá todo lo que los demás digan a mis espaldas.

Yo puedo ayudarte cariño – ronroneo en mi odio la voz de un chico, metiendo su mano por debajo de mi mini falda, rápidamente hizo que me excitara con solo el sentir el calor que desprendía su mano sobre mi piel liza.

Ya lo creo – lo acerque mas a mi y nos metimos a uno de los baños de las chicas que por fortuna estaba vacío, cerramos la puerta poniéndole seguro para que no llegara nadie a interrumpir en pleno acto.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos encerrados en ese baño solo sé que estaba disfrutando de los besos que dejaba por todo mi cuello, solo era un faje nada fuera de lo normal, no quería tener sexo, no ahorita, no en un baño donde quien sabe cuantas cosas podría haber contaminadas además no traía condón y dudaba que lo trajera él, además ya no confiaba mucho en ellos.

Me gustas – ronroneo en mi oreja.

¿Dime a quien no le gusto? – parecía ofendida.

Te quiero para mi – mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, eso lo dudaba no podía estar quieta con alguien al menos que no pudiera conseguir lo que me proponía desde el principio, así como paso con Edward que no pude conseguir acostarme con el, pero eso no quería decir que no lo hubiera hecho en el tiempo que estaba con el, que Edward no quisiera era muy diferente a que yo me iba a poner en abstinencia solo por el.

Lo dudo – dije entre jadeos – no puedo estar en una relación ahorita – estaba disfrutando del momento.

Quiero que seas mi novia – no era una pregunta, me estaba exigiendo algo que yo no podía ni quería darle, mas la primera que la segunda.

Ya va – me solté de él – lo has arruinado – me estaba acomodando el cabello, poniéndolo en su lugar pero en ese momento llego y me abrazo por la cintura haciendo que nuevamente el calor que desprendía su cuerpo fuera absorbido por el mio, tenia ganas de quedarme por mucho tiempo así con el detrás mio, no sabia que me estaba pasando pero no lo quería averiguar temía a las respuestas que tal vez llegara a encontrar.

Piénsalo – me beso el cuello – yo quiero que seas mi novia, me gustas y yo puedo darte lo que Cullen no te dio – estaba hablando de sexo tal vez, pero no lo necesitaba a él para eso tenia mas, no sabia de que me iba a servir el teniéndolo de novio pudiendo tener a mas.

¿Qué no me dio Edward? – quería comprobarlo, escucharlo Salir de sus labios, de alguna manera escuchar o imaginar que me dijera que él me podría dar sexo me excitaba.

Amor – ahí estaba, eso no me lo esperaba y mi cara de shock le confirmo a él que eso no era lo que yo creía o quería oír, pero en ningún momento se retracto de lo que había dicho, al contrario parecía estar esperando una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada – piénsalo, no pierdes nada – me sonrió desde atrás y me soltó, en ese momento añore su calor, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, se fue de mi lado dando pasos alargados y quitándole el seguro al baño fijándose de que nadie lo veía salió de ahí, dejándome a mi con una cara de póker que ni yo misma comprendía, muchas veces ya había lidiado con esto, pero de alguna manera sabia que esto era diferente, sabia que el me lo decía enserio pero no sabia que responderle, no sabia si estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él, a cambiar mi vida solo por una sola persona la ocupara.

Lo cierto es que no había sentido con alguien mas lo que él me había logrado transmitir, ese calor que de repente me subía por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis mejillas ese sonrojo, espera un momento dije ¿Sonrojo?, ¿de cuando acá yo me sonrojaba por cualquier cosa?, esto era tan nuevo para mi, que temía que se volviera a repetir, esto no me podría estar pasando a mi, no ahora que estaba tan feliz de volver a regresar a ser libre sin que nadie me reproche nada, pero eso no quiere decir que él me esté atando, me propuse salir del baño dejando de un lado todos esos pensamientos locos sobre si me gustaba o no el chico para algo mas que sexo ocasional, este no era el momento, me dije a mi misma, ya encontrare el momento indicado para poder pensar con claridad todo lo que me quiso dar a entender, ¿eso se sentía estar enamorado de alguien?, lo cierto es que no era la primera vez que me fajaba con él, pero no creía que estuviera enamorada tampoco, deje de pensar en eso por que solo estaba logrando que me diera un enorme dolor de cabeza, quizás, solo quizás, con el tiempo pueda averiguar que es lo que me estaba pasando de verdad, porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera tan diferente cuando estaba con él, cuando el me tocaba, el tiempo lo dirá todo, por el momento me quiero olvidar de todo lo sucedido recientemente, olvidarme que existe un mundo fuera del mio, en donde solo estamos mis hermanas y yo sin nadie que nos pueda hacer daño, sin nuestros padres tan descuidados que ni si quiera se preocupan por hacernos una llamada de perdida para saber como estamos, solo ellas y yo en un lugar tranquilo.


	28. ¿Lesbiana?

POV Bella.

Hola de nuevo Emm – lo salude cuando lo encontré en los pasillos.

Hey bell´s – me dijo de vuelta.

Necesito hablar contigo – no sabia como comenzar, con Jasper me fue mas fácil porque no habían muchas personas merodeando por mi casa.

Dime que paso con Edward – suspiro.

No se trata de Edward – mire mis manos algo nerviosa.

¿Entonces? – me tomo mas atención

¿Podemos ir afuera? – no me atrevía a levantar la cara.

Si claro – el parecía estar normal – quieres hablar de sexo con tu hermanito verdad – al nombrarlo me sonroje, no porque fuera verdad de lo que le iba a hablar, sino porque no creía que lo dijera así tan fácil.

No – trataba de que mi voz fuera firme, pero solo consiguió salir un susurro.

¿Aun no planean eso? – Sentí que mi cara se ponía mas roja – que alivio me dan – suspiro – no quiero ser tío muy joven.

No quiero hablar de mi vida sexual – cosa que no tengo, eso lo reserve para mi – sino de la tuya – Emmett se quedo callado por mucho tiempo, temía que se hubiera molestado conmigo por haber sido tan directa, le iba a preguntar si estaba bien, pero después me sorprendió con la gran carcajada que salió de sus labios.

¿Me estas hablando enserio? – se limpio una lagrima que salió de sus ojos.

Si – no le encontraba el chiste a eso – es enserio.

¿Por qué? – parecía mas serio, pero no se le quitaba la sonrisa que aun colgaba de sus labios.

Un día tu me dijiste – le cambie el tema – que te gustaba alguien mas que por el momento no se podía – quería saber quien era - ¿Me dirás quien es? – hice el mejor puchero que pude.

No lo se – parecía dudar si decirme o no la verdad, al ver que aumentaba mi puchero se rindió – de nada sirve que no sepas – se encogió de hombros.

Perfecto – me emociono la idea.

Es una chica hermosa – sus ojos le brillaban – rubia – comencé a descartar a varias de las pocas que conocía – por supuesto que la conoces – parecía que estaba ayudándome un poco para saber de quien se trataba – ojos azules, muy hermosos – bueno viéndolo bien su novia es rubia y tiene los ojos azules, no sabia si era ella, ya que no a todas les personas les gusta la misma, o no siempre la definición de hermosa es la misma para todos - ¿Ya te as una idea de quien es? – me miro a los ojos y después sonrió.

Bueno – lo pensé por un momento – de las pocas chicas que conozco – proseguí – he descartado a varias, pero sigo sin saber de quien me estas hablando.

Hay bella – suspiro – ya te di pistas – sonrió de forma divertido.

Si, pero tu novia tiene esas características – lo sopeso por un momento y después se quedo serio.

No hablo de ella – tenia que regresar a la lista nuevamente, no sabia de quien me estaba hablando – la chica que yo te digo – comenzó nuevamente – me ha robado el corazón – hizo comillas en el aire – es perfecta en todos los sentidos, pero, no quiero hacértela de emoción, la conoces muy bien – solo quedaba una opción si me la ponía así – por tu cara puedo adivinar que ya sabes quien es verdad pequeña – me giño el ojo.´

¿Por qué si te gusta no hablas con ella? – no entendía la situación, a Rose también le gustaba Emmett.

No es tan sencillo como ya te lo había dicho antes – suspiro – ella es diferente a las demás, su carácter es lo que mas predomina en ella.

¿Su carácter? – trataba de hacer memoria para saber si había visto alguna vez a rose de mal humor - ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con su carácter? – quería que fuera mas especifico.

Es fuerte – su voz se escuchaba lejana – parece una fiera – no lo decía en el sentido de agredirla u ofenderla – pero también es frágil, tanto que me da miedo acercarme a ella y romperla – sus manos se unieron formando un circulo.

Demasiado – le di la razón – pero también es muy dulce y es toda ternura – en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola me había protegido de todos los que se me acercaban con intenciones dobles, incluso me animo a acercarme con Edward, cosa que ahora le agradezco mucho porque ahora Edward y yo somos felices, hablo por mi, ya que desde que somos novios no dejo de pensar en él, de hecho desde que lo conocí se colaba en mis pensamientos, pero ahora tengo una excusa no tan pobre para poder hacerlo – es una chica extraordinaria, mas que eso, parece ser como una hermana mas tanto para Alice como para mi – me sonrió.

Lo se, es linda – paso sus manos detrás de la nuca – es muy protectora con Alice, siempre lo fue cuando mas lo necesitaba esa pequeña – sonrió ante el apodo que le puso para Alice – no dejaba que ni Tanya y sus hermanas se les acercara para hablar mal de ella, incluso hubo una vez que hasta llego a darle una bofetada a Kate por insultar a Alice – sus ojos se enfurecieron.

¿Qué le dijo? – quise saber.

No lo sabemos – se encogió de hombros – Kate no nos quiso decir, menos Irina por mas que le insiste, no me quiso decir nada, por supuesto Tanya tampoco le dijo a Edward lo que sabia, ya que si Edward se llegara a enterar se iba a armar un problema entre ellos – se giro para mirarme a los ojos - ¿Sabias que es como una especie de protector para Alice? – parecía asombrado por eso.

¿Cómo su hermano? – le pregunte.

Algo así – sonrió – pero pensándolo bien, yo soy así contigo, así que no tengo derecho de juzgarlo, mucho menos a Jasper.

¿Jasper que tiene que ver con esto? – de la nada el también salió en nuestra conversación.

Bueno prácticamente es él el que mantiene lejos a los chicos de Rose – sus manos se formaron en puños – cosa que se lo agradezco mucho – estaba tratando de relajarse – es algo así como Edward lo es para Alice, o lo que yo soy para ti – era la primera vez que veía a alguien que se abría con alguien que apenas comenzaba a conocer.

¿Cómo su hermano? – volví a repetir.

Exacto – rodo los ojos – pensaras que soy un retrasado verdad – se rio el solo – ya me lo habías dicho antes pero no lo podía decir yo – se froto la nuca en síntoma de nerviosismo.

¿Pero no has respondido mi pregunta? – estaba tratando de regresar a mi pregunta original.

Bueno, yo - parecía nervioso,

¿Qué pasa? – trataba de ayudarlo.

He tenido sexo con Irina – me sorprendió que lo dijera tan abiertamente.

¿Y? – no le encontraba sentido.

No puedo dejarla – sus manos se posaron rápidamente sobre su cabeza – mejor dicho no podemos dejarlas.

¿Podemos? – no pase desapercibida el plural

Si, Jasper y yo – parecía arrepentido.

¿Por qué no? – daba gracias al cielo que Edward no estuviera metido en un problema igual, aunque de todas maneras me sentía mal por ver el sufrimiento de Emmett.

Ellas estaban con nosotros – su vista parecía nublada – era n viernes por la noche, Edward no estaba si eso es lo que te estas preguntando – sonrió por un momento pero después volvió adoptar un tono serio para continuar – habíamos tomado mucho, fue antes de andar con ellas – hizo una pausa – Jasper y yo nos fuimos a tomar solos, después llegaron ellas y nos acompañaron – sonrió amargamente – todo paso muy rápido, una botella, dos, tres, y una mas, en total fueron cuatro botellas las que nos acabamos entre los cuatro, corrección Jasper y yo nos tomamos 3 botellas los dos juntos – no entendía porque ellos ingirieron mucho Alcohol en una sola noche – y con ellas nos terminamos la cuarta botella, ya era muy noche así que no podíamos regresar manejando nosotros dos en ese estado – suspiro – como me arrepiento de eso – oculto su rostro en sus dos manos.

¿Qué paso? – pase mi mano por su espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo, tal y como lo hacia Edward por las dos noches seguidas que paso en mi casa.

Ellas se ofrecieron para llevarnos a nuestras casas, lo vimos como un favor y aceptamos, como íbamos en mi auto los dos y ellas venían en otro auto, Kate se llevo a Jasper en su auto y yo me fui con Irina en el mio, al sentir los asientos me quede dormido por un momento – se estaba frotando la cien – llegamos a una casa, estaba seguro que no era la mía ni la de Jasper pero nos bajamos, ellas nos ayudaron por supuesto.

Por supuesto – dije como si yo hubiera estado en ese lugar.

Nos invitaron a pasar, era su casa, nos habían dicho que sus padres no estaban así que nos podíamos quedar ahí hasta la mañana, Jasper y yo nos miramos de forma rara, para una persona que estaba apta de sus 5 sentido, hubiera sospechado la oferta que nos estaban brindando pero nosotros no lo estábamos, estábamos mas borrachos que conciente así que aceptamos, al final – se encogió de hombros – no iba a pasar nada si pasábamos la noche ahí, o eso fue lo que nosotros pensamos – rio amargamente – las chicas nos subieron a sus habitaciones alegando que ahí estaríamos mas cómodos, como si fuera nuestra casa.

Emmett – quería interrumpir su relato.

No bella – me tomo la mano fuertemente pero sin hacerme daño – ese día habíamos tomado mucho, ambos lo habíamos hecho, no reconocíamos nada de lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor, y al sentir los primero rayos de luz hizo que me despertara y me diera un terrible dolor de cabeza, me gire para que no me diera el sol pero al tratar de hacerlo, algo me lo impedía, no quería abrir los ojos – ahora sus ojos los mantenía cerrados con mucha fuerza – volví a intentarlo una, y otra vez, para que la luz no me diera de golpe en los ojos, era imposible, me gire sobre la cama, me tarde en abrir los ojos y cuando lo hice me lleve tremendo impacto al ver que no reconocía el lugar de donde me encontraba, gire para ver quien estaba a mi lado y mas fuerte fue el impacto, ahí en mis brazos, desnuda estaba Irina – su cuerpo daba tremendas sacudidas que me daba miedo, estaba sollozando – me había acostado con ella, en una noche de descontrol, había tenido sexo con ella, me levante de la cama tan asustado que me Salí sin nada de ropa, regrese al cuarto y me puse mi ropa, estaba buscando a Jasper pero no lo encontraba, hasta que vi una puerta semi-abierta, ahí estaba él, dormido y tal como me desperté yo, así estaba Jasper, en sus brazos tenia a Kate, ambos estaba durmiendo plácidamente, ¿Qué hemos hecho?, esa era la pregunta que me estaba rondando en la cabeza.

No te culpes – me daban ganas de llorar por verlo así tan indefenso, quería protegerlo de todos, de ella incluso.

Ella despertó y salió a buscarme y cuando me encontró me dio un beso en los labios, no se lo respondí por que me quede helado en mi lugar – continuo con su relato – no tenia palabras para decirle que eso había sido un error, uno que no volvería a cometer, estaba apunto de hacerlo, pero Jasper salió tan desorientado como lo había estado yo, basto con echarle una mirada para saber que estaba tan asustado como lo estaba yo, no hubo de otra que hacernos responsables de lo que había pasado.

¿Tuvieron retraso? – pregunte.

No, nada de eso afortunadamente, pero desde ese día fueron nuestras novias, era una manera para olvidarlo todo.

¿Olvidar que? – no sabia que era lo que ellos querían olvidar, porque ingirieron demasiado alcohol, para que lo hicieron, no entendía nada de eso.

Te voy a decir la razón del porque no podemos estar con Alice ni con Rose – eso me decía que Jasper también quería con Alice.

¿Jasper esta interesado en Alice? – pregunte de forma ilusionada.

¿No lo sabias? – me respondió con otra pregunta – vaya supongo que la he regado – me reí.

No te preocupes no diré nada – le hice una promesa.

No importa – le resto importancia – nosotros no podemos estar con Alice y Rose porque ellas nos dijeron algo sobre nuestros amores platónicos – hizo una mueca.

¿Qué les dijeron? – esto cada vez se ponía mas interesante, obvio que el dolor de Emmett no lo quería ver reflejado en su rostro nuevamente, haría lo que fuera para que mi hermano oso, no volviera a sufrir, si es imponerme ante la psicópata de su novia lo haría, no dejara que lastimaran el corazoncito –Literalmente- de mi hermano – ¿Qué paso? – lo estaba haciendo mucho de emoción.

Ellas son – tomo aire, para darse fuerza a lo que a continuación iba a decir – lesbianas – mi cara debió parecer un poema ya que en automático, me vio con preocupación,


	29. Trauma

POV Bella

¿Bella que tienes? – La voz de Jasper hizo que volviera a dar hacer un círculo con mis pasos - ¿Bella? – lo ignore, no estaba para hablar con nadie, excepto de Edward, solo el me podía entender – bella me estas mareando – bueno él se lo busco.

Necesito hablar contigo – me miro – ahora – lo dije lentamente.

¿Pasa algo? – levanto una ceja.

Si, pasan muchas cosas – comencé a caminar con la esperanza de que el me siguiera – vamos – no quería voltear, así que seguí caminado.

Me estas asustando – me hablo detrás.

Mas asustada estoy yo – y no sabes de que manera, no podio creer como las personas podían inventar semejante cosa.

¿Qué tienes? – nuevamente hablo cuando nos detuvimos en un lugar donde casi no habían personas.

Me puedes explicar porque razón – me estaba controlando porque sabia que esas palabras no podían salir de mi boca – piensan que Alice y Rose son lesbianas – automáticamente todo el color de su rostro se esfumo.

¿Qué? – se quería hacer el desentendido, pero era imposible ya sabia la verdad de Emmett – que cosas dices – se rio nerviosamente.

Estoy hablando enserio – me cruce de brazos.

Yo también – desvió la mirada.

Me puedes explicar – cerré mis ojos, me estaba dando un dolor de cabeza tremendo – porque dicen eso – no los abrí por ningún momento.

Yo, no se – parecía avergonzado.

Jasper – trataba de persuadirlo.

De verdad – abrí los ojos y vi que él estaba mirando al suelo.

Jasper por favor – me acerque a él y lo tome de las manos – son mis amigas, solo quiero saber la verdad – yo confiaba en ellas, eso era seguro pero solo quería saber la verdad, la de él.

De que sirve que lo niegue – susurro, fue en ese momento que supe que estaba apunto de decirme lo que el creía que era la verdad – ya te lo dijo Emmett – no me pregunto, solo lo confirmo.

¿Decirme que? – pregunte.

Que me gusta Alice – hizo una mueca – aunque sea diferente.

¿Diferente? ¿En que aspecto? – volví a preguntar.

Ya sabes a lo que me refiero – se sonrojo – veras – nos sentamos en una banca que estaba no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos – creo que será mejor que me digas que es lo que te ha dicho Emmett, para saber que es lo que se le olvido – medio sonrió

Solo me dijo que ustedes dos gustan de ellas, pero que es imposible – tome aire – porque alguien les había dicho que son lesbianas – me enfurecí.

Tranquila – trataba de calmarme pero no podía, es que eso era estúpido e irracional.

Es que como puedes creer que son lesbianas – explote.

¿Cómo sabes que no lo son? – me reto.

¿Quién te lo dijo? – suspire.

Bueno – hizo una mueca – no se si – lo interrumpí.

Jasper – estaba bien que no le hablara a Alice pero eso no quería decir que iba a dudar de su sexo.

Nos dijeron eso Kate e Irina – se rindió.

¿Puedo decirte algo más? – aunque no me lo permitiera yo lo iba hacer.

Si – me miro.

¿Confías en ellas? – bueno fue mas una pregunta que nada.

Pues – hizo una mueca – supongo.

¿Supones? – Pregunte - ¿Ósea que no estas seguro?

Si, bueno no – me confundió.

No te entiendo – nuevamente cerré los ojos, por el dolor de cabeza

¿Por qué no he de confiar en ella? – Me reto – es mi novia.

¿Cómo se hicieron novios? – volvió a huir el color de su rostro.

Bella – había advertencia en su voz.

¿Qué? – Me hice la inocente – es simple curiosidad – me encogí de hombros.

¿Por qué tanto el interés? – entrecerró los ojos.

Porque eres mi amigo y te quiero ver feliz – rodé los ojos – que más si no eso.

Ya – me miro sospechosamente – supongamos que te creo.

¿Por qué no deberías de creerme? – lo mire igual.

Bella – se rindió – es que de nada sirve en verdad.

¿No sirve que? – me era mas difícil hablar ahorita con el – por favor, si dudas de su sexo – hice una mueca, solo con recordarlo – creo que no tiene nada de malo que me lo digas.

Esta bien – acepto a regañadientes – supongo que te diré lo mismo que Emmett te dijo – tomo aire - era un viernes por la noche, estábamos en un bar y habíamos tomado mucho, solo el y yo estábamos ahí, Edward estaba en una cena muy importante para sus padres – eso si que no lo sabia, hizo una pausa – Emmett y yo nos fuimos a tomar solos como ya lo había dicho, después llegaron ellas y nos acompañaron –hizo unas comillas en el aire, Jasper lo estaba tomando tranquilo, Emmett me lo decía pero con amargura, quizás ya lo aprendió a superar, o solo este tratando de olvidarlo–era la primera vez que tomábamos tanto ¿Sabes? – sonrió un poco pero después se volvió a poner serio para concentrarse en su relato – en total fueron cuatro botellas las que nos acabamos entre los cuatro, corrección Emmett y yo nos tomamos 3 botellas los dos juntos –ahora quizás comprenda por que tomaron tanto alcohol en una sola noche, quizás querían olvidar lo que les estaba pasando, pero esa no era la manera de hacerlo y menos ellos que se dedican al deporte– y con ellas nos terminamos la cuarta botella, ya era muy noche así que no podíamos regresar manejando nosotros dos en ese estado –recargo su cabeza en sus manos.

¿Te encuentras bien? – no quería forzarlo, sabia que feo se sentía recordar algo que te ha marcado de por vida, no sé que tan grave sea el daño de ellos pero me lo puedo imaginar.

Si no te preocupes no pasa nada – me sonrió de forma amistosa - Ellas se ofrecieron para llevarnos a nuestras casas – continuo con su relato – Emmett y yo lo vimos como un favor y aceptamos, como yo iba en el auto de Emmett y el no podia conducir por el estado en el que se encontraba, Kate se ofrecio a llevarme en su auto, y a Emmett se lo llevo Irina en el auto de este– suspiro – no puse objeción al ver que pasaba una mano por mi cintura, en ese momento pensaba que lo estaba haciendo porque temía que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, tarde me di cuenta de que no fue así; llegamos a una casa, estaba seguro que no era la de nosotros, pero estábamos tan borrachos que no dijimos ni una sola palabra.

Tal como lo dijo Emmett – susurre.

Era una casa muy hermosa por fuera – se rio – bueno eso es lo que veo ahora que voy a esa casa – se puso serio nuevamente - Nos invitaron a pasar, nos habían dicho que sus padres no estaban – al parecer su relato se parecía al de Emmett – así que nos podíamos quedar ahí hasta la mañana, no esta muy seguro de querer quedarme en esa casa.

¿Por qué? – le pregunte.

No me sentía a gusto, había algo ahí que me decía que algo iba a pasar, que algo andaba mal – no estaba tan lejos de pensar eso – y así fue, mi presentimiento no me engañaba.

Ya lo creo – dije.

Me ayudo a subir a su recamara alegando que ahí estaría mas cómodo que en un sillón, que era en donde me había ofrecido a quedarme a dormir, deje a Emmett en la sala con Irina, mientras que Kate me sostenía para que no me callera – se froto la cien.

¿Recuerdas lo que paso después? – hable tranquila.

No mucho, sigo teniendo lagunas sobre esa noche, ya sabes lo que dicen respecto a tomar demasiado alcohol – si que lo sabia, al ingerir demasiado alcohol podrías presentar una perdida de memoria sobre ese momento, Jasper trataba de que sonara en forma de broma pero ambos sabíamos que estaba hablando enserio – sigo sin saber que fue lo que paso en esa noche, solo recuerdo que al día siguiente desperté en una cama que por supuesto no era la mía, desorientado Salí a ver que encontraba, no repare en ver el rostro de la chica que me acompañaba en la cama, estaba seguro que me iba arrepentir sobre esta noche.

¿Tanto así? – me atreví a preguntar - ¿Sabe Edward esto?

No – hablo horrorizado – y te pido de favor que no le digas.

Lo prometo – le sonreí para enfundarle ánimos – continua.

Salí de la habitación de donde me encontraba, no repare en ver que me encontraba desnudo, tome lo primero que vi, que era mi ropa claro – rio – y me lo puse, al salir me encontré con Emmett y con Irina, solo con verlo a la cara supimos que habíamos hecho algo malo, algo que de verdad nos íbamos a arrepentir, no teníamos el valor suficiente para decirles que olvidaran lo que paso esa noche – todo un caballero – se nos caía la cara de vergüenza al ver lo ilusionadas que estaban por su primera vez – zorras, esa era la única palabra que se me venia a la mente al escuchar hablar de ellas – su primera vez, que ni Emmett ni yo recordábamos.

¿Cómo saben que fue su primera vez? – entrecerré los ojos.

Ellas nos lo dijeron – me dijo así sin más.

No puedo creer que tu te creas todo lo que te dicen las demás personas – recargue mi cabeza un su hombro.

Bueno supongo que no teníamos opción, ellas nos habían dicho una cosa y quien éramos nosotros para contradecirlas – me miro directamente a los ojos - ¿Sospechar de su palaba? – me pregunto – no lo creo, no después de que nosotros nos despertáramos en una casa, una cama que no era nuestra, y aparte estábamos desnudos, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, que tuvimos sexo.

Si, sexo, pero no me hace pensar que fuera su primera vez – le dije de vuelta.

No la puedo dejar – me miro derrotado, tal cual lo hizo Emmett – no después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi, no las podemos dejar – repito, tratando de sonar convincente, pero al menos para mi no lo fue, tal vez se quería convencer él, que no la podía dejar – ha sido mi apoyo durante este tiempo, las que nos han ayudado con el trauma.

¿Qué trauma? – lo mire de forma rara.

¿Cómo que, que trauma? – repito.

Si, no sé de qué trauma me estés hablando.

Bella te lo acabo de decir – suspiro cansado – que Alice y Rosalie son lesbianas, ellas nos lo dijeron.

¿Qué nosotras que? - Ups


	30. Misterio

POV Bella

¿Qué nosotras que? – Ups

No es lo que parece – rápidamente se excuso.

Lo oí muy bien Jasper Whitlock – Alice si que estaba enojada

Alice no – Jasper estaba tratando de que se calmara.

Nada de Alice – ella se cruzo de brazos – ¿Por qué le andas diciendo esas cosas a bella? – frunció el ceño.

No, es que escuchaste mal – pobre de Jasper ya no sabia que mas decirle a Alice para que se calmara.

Alice – decidí intervenir por el bien de los dos.

No bella – me corto antes de que empezara a decir algo mas – esto es entre el y yo, no se quien se cree para andar diciendo que Rose y yo somos lesbianas – su rostro ya estaba rojo, pero era de la furia que le producían dichas palabras - ¿Qué le pasa? – lanzo la pregunta al aire.

¿Qué yo que? – oh no, lo que faltaba, que llegara Rose.

Rose – solo alcance a susurrar antes de que volviera a preguntar lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿Oí bien? – se veía confusa.

No – ahora Alice era la que estaba nerviosa.

Claro que si – hablo nuevamente Rose.

¿Qué fue lo que oíste? – pregunte.

Que yo era lesbiana – sus ojos mostraban furia – no nada mas yo, sino también Alice – exploto – se puede saber de donde sacaste esa idea tan – estaba pensando en una palabra que decir, o bueno eso es lo que yo me imaginaba – tan estúpida – escupió la ultima palabra.

Chicas yo no – pero de nuevo interrumpieron a Jasper.

Me conoces por Dios – alzo las manos al cielo – como puedes decir eso de mi – lo acuso – esta bien que no nos hablemos, pero lo hacíamos cuando éramos mas chicos y sabias que no era lesbiana – se sentó en la banca que estaba a lado de nosotros, tratando de asimilar la información que recibió hace un momento.

Pero yo no – volvió a decir Jasper, pero nuevamente lo cortaron.

Whitlock – Rose hablo nuevamente – mejor no digas nada, solo estas empeorando las cosas – no sabia de que hablaba puesto que Jasper no había podido decir algo mas, siempre lo terminaban interrumpiendo.

¿Qué pasa? – esta vez el que llego fue Emmett con un Edward confundido detrás de él.

¿Qué pasa bella? – me pregunto, ni siquiera me atrevía a decirle lo que Jasper y Emmett pensaban de Alice.

Pasa que este pedazo de "Hombre" – hablo Alice – dice que Rose y yo somos lesbianas – Edward parpadeo varias veces antes de ponerse a reír.

¿Qué cosas dices? – soltó una carcajada que solo consiguió que Alice y Rose lo miraran serias.

Hablo enserio Cullen – oh creo que Rose si estaba enojada, muy enojada.

¿Qué hacemos? – Jasper se acercó a Emmett para susurrárselo.

No lo se – tanto Emmett como Jasper estaban pálidos – no pensé que lo negaran.

¿Qué les pasa? – les pregunte.

Nada – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

No son lesbianas – hable entre dientes – se los dije pero no me hicieron caso – susurraba solo para que ellos me escucharan.

Lo siento – se disculpo Edward – pensé que lo estaban diciendo en broma

¿Tu lo sabias también? – Alice entrecerró los ojos.

¿Saber que? – pregunto confundido.

Lo que dicen de nosotras – se cruzo de brazos.

No sé que es lo que digan de ustedes – Edward no sabia nada de lo que le estaban diciendo.

Edward – había advertencia en la voz de Rose.

Basta – me puse entre Rose y Edward – solo son chismes – veía que iban a alegar – pero tenemos que saber de donde sacaron esa tontería – mire detenidamente a Emmett y Jasper, mientras que ellos tragaban saliva auditivamente.

¿De que están hablando?, no las entiendo – Edward me abrazo por la cintura.

Pasa que el – señalo Rose a Jasper – dice que Alice y yo somos lesbianas.

Yo no lo digo – se defendió Jasper.

Lo oí de tus labios, además también lo repitió Alice, ella también te estaba reclamando – las miradas que le lanzaba Rose a Jasper eran de pura ira.

¿Es cierto eso? – hablo Edward con su mismo tono de voz.

No es que – volvía a decir Jasper pero nuevamente lo interrumpieron.

No mientas Whitlock – Alice estaba con los brazos en la cintura – mejor me voy, no quiero segur escuchando mas estupideces – pobre Alice y pobre de Jasper también, por creer que Alice era lesbiana ahora creo que si la perdió de verdad.

Me voy contigo, no quiero seguir alegando sobre mi sexualidad – Rose se fue junto con Alice.

Esperen – las quería detener.

No, ya no quiero seguir escuchando lo mismo, te vemos luego bella – me dieron un abrazo las dos – y disculpa – no sabia de que se disculpaban si los que tendrían que hacerlo eran ellos, solo por unas estúpidas ideas que les habían metido en sus cabezotas, todo para que no anduvieran con ellas, maldigo a esas personas sin cerebro que no tienen nada que hacer, y creo tener la lucidez de quienes fueron las responsables de semejante disparate.

No lo puedo creer – me gire para enfrentarlos a los dos, solo para poder ver sus caras aun pálidas.

Pero es que nosotros no tenemos la culpa – se justificaron.

No entiendo – hablo Emmett.

¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – le pregunte.

¿Porque no lo aceptan? – tenia ganas de darle una cachetada para ver si así dejaba de pensar que ellas eran lesbianas, pero juro que me iba a vengar de esas personas que habían dicho que tanto Alice como Rose eran lesbianas, no sabia en que cabeza cabía semejante estupidez, no corrección si lo sabia, solo a ellos se les ocurría pensar que eran lesbianas.

¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que esta pasando? – pido Edward.

Estoy de acuerdo con Emmett – ignoraron la pregunta de mi novio

¿Son tontos? – les pregunte a los dos.

Oye – se quejo Emmett – hermanita – reprocho.

Nada – me cruce de brazos – ¿Cómo es posible eso? – les pregunte a los dos.

No entiendo nada – volvió a decir Edward.

No hay nada que entender – le respondí yo.

Es que no se porque se enojaron Rose y Alice – hablo Edward detrás de mi - ¿Me pueden explicar ustedes? – se dirigió a sus amigos.

Yo – parecía mas nervioso que hace un momento – tengo clases, nos vemos bella, Edward – se despidió de nosotros Jasper.

Yo también ya me voy – se despidió también Emmett.

¿Por qué se van? – pregunto Edward.

Cobardes – susurre – no lo se – me encogí de hombros.

¿Tú sabes de qué estaban hablando? – me pregunto.

¿No? – mas que una afirmación, sonó como una pregunta.

¿Sabes algo que yo no se? – me giro entre sus brazos para verme directamente a los ojos.

No – esquive su mirada.

Bella – persuasión era la palabra indicada para describir su voz en este preciso momento.

¿Qué pasa? – recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

¿Tan malo es? – me acurruco en sus brazos.

Algo – mantenía mi cabeza escondida en su pecho.

¿Tanto como para que se molesten Rose y Alice? – me pregunto otra vez.

Bastante, si – le dije de vuelta.

¿No puedes decírmelo tú? – estaba tratando de sacarme lo que yo sabia a base de besos.

Tenemos clases – no quería irme pero si me quedaba le iba a decir lo que sabia, solo era cuestión de minutos, quizás segundos, lo sabia.

Mentirosa – se rio sobre mi piel.

¿Por qué? – me atreví a preguntar.

No tenemos clases lo sabes, ya acabaron desde hace 10 minutos – maldición – solo que no les dije nada a ellos, porque quería estar contigo a solas – me beso nuevamente – sin nadie que nos pueda interrumpir.

Lo se – no me quedaba de otra.

¿Me dirás? – su voz se escuchaba victoriosa.

Tal vez – estaba jugando con él.

¿Por qué? – me siguió la corriente.

¿Qué me darás a cambio si te digo lo que se – tuve que tomar una bocanada de aire para decir lo siguiente – si te digo del porque Alice y Rose se molestaron y porque ellos no te quieren decir nada? – suspire al finalizar mi oración.

¿Qué quieres que te de? – me cuestiono.

Sorpréndeme – lo mire con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

¿De verdad quieres una sorpresa? – me sonrió y sus ojos se le iluminaron.

No, mejor deja lo pienso bien – me quede observándolo fijamente para saber que era lo que quería de él.

Tomate tu tiempo – podría estar así por mucho tiempo con él y no me cansaría, lo juro.

Ya se lo que quiero – su sonrisa se ensancho.

Dime – demando.

Tus noches – lo dije tan rápido que no se si me escucho.

¿Mis noches? – repitió lo que dije, al parecer si lo había escuchado.

Si, tus noches, sé que quizás lo que pida sea algo muy arriesgado, su yo fuera tu mama no te dejara salir – me miro sorprendido – no en forma de morbo, pero no dejaría que mis hijos anduvieran por ahí en la casa de una jovencita.

Tu no eres cualquier jovencita y lo sabes – me respondió.

A lo que me refiero – suspire – es que no se si eso te pueda traer problemas en tu casa.

De eso no te preocupes – me consoló – tratare de hacer todo lo posible por pasar todas mis noches contigo – beso la parte alta de mi cabeza - ¿Otra cosa que quieras? – me pregunto

Tus besos – era ilógico, no sabia por cuanto tiempo iba a durar mi felicidad cerca de él, pero también era egoísta pedirle que sus besos sean solo exclusivamente para mi, no se lo dije tal cual pero lo pensé y eso no hacia la diferencia.

Son todos tuyos – me respondió al instante.

Tus abrazos – lo mire a los ojos.

Siempre los tendrás – no tardaba nada en responderme – siempre tendrás todo de mi – me prometió – estaré siempre que me necesites – no cabía duda que había encontrado a la persona mas maravillosa en este pequeño pueblo, no m arrepiento de haber venido aquí, Edward, mi padre y mis amigos, incluyendo a mi hermano postizo, eran lo mejor que me había pasado al llegar aquí. Creo que si volviera a nacer, que me dieran otra oportunidad de vivir, y si me dieran la posibilidad de poder cambiar algo sobre mi pasado, no cambiaria nada, ya que dadas las circunstancias era lo que me había orillado a dejar Phoenix para refugiarme en Forks y así también en Edward, que me había recibido gustosamente, siempre fiel para protegerme de alguien que me hiciera daño - ¿Ya me dirás? – pregunto como niño chiquito desesperado.

Si, lo hare, no es tan difícil – me volví a recargar en su bien formado pecho.

Bien, te escucho – me dijo al ver que no continuaba.

Alguien les metió la idea a la cabeza de que Alice y Rose eran lesbianas – cerré los ojos, no es que me asustara la idea de que alguien le gustara su mismo sexo, solo que lo veía irracional porque ellas gustaban de ellos.

¿Les metió?, ¿de quien te refieres? – me pregunto.

De Emmett y Jasper – dije lo más tranquila que pude.

¿Qué? – parecía desconcertado.

Como lo oyes, alguien les dijo que ellas eran lesbianas – seguía tranquila.

No lo puedo creer – reacciono después de unos segundos que para mi se me hicieron eternos.

Ni yo – suspire de cansancio.

¿Alguna idea de quien pudiera haber sido? – no me dio tiempo de responderle cuando escuchamos algo que nos dejo sorprendidos.

Eso de que Alice y Rose son lesbianas se salió de control – dijo una voz detrás de los arbustos.

Se suponía que eso solo lo tenían que saber ellos, nadie mas – hablo la voz de otra mujer.

Lo se, ¿Ahora que vamos hacer? – pregunto nuevamente la primera voz.

¿Qué hacemos? – me susurro Edward.

Tratar de ver quienes nos, para saber así quienes fueron las que inventaron semejante chisme – hable igual que Edward.

Bueno, hay que acercarnos para ver quienes son – ambos nos acercamos con pasos sigilosos, para saber así de una vez por todas de quien se trataba.

Chicas – la voz de un hombre interrumpió a las chicas – se que tienes novio – no sabia a quien iba dirigido eso – pero quería decírtelo ahora – volvió a decir el chico.

Aquí están, las andaba buscando – interrumpieron al chico – es hora de irnos – oh no, no se podían ir, no ahorita que estaba demasiado cerca para saber de quien se trataba.

Luego me dices ¿Si? – dijo la voz de una chica .

Es rápido – hablo desesperado el chico.

Otro día con mas calma, ahora tengo que irme – se despidió la chica, sin darnos tiempo de saber de quien se trataba – quizás mañana, nos vemos – fue en ese momento que dejamos de escuchar la voz de ellas para que se quedara en absoluto silencio, solo el ruido de las ramas chocar unas con otras.

Me gustas – susurro el chico.

¿Quién es? – le pregunte a Edward.

No lo se – me respondió.

Ambos salimos de nuestro escondite solo para observar a un solo chico ahí parado en medio de la nada, hipotéticamente, no sabia quien era, no lo había visto en ninguna clase que yo tuviera, por mas que hacia memoria no lograba dar con el chico, su cara no se me hacia conocida, y por supuesto era de esperarse que ni su nombre supiera, pero yo sabia de alguien que conocía a todo, o la gran mayoría del instituto, quien si pudiera saber de quien se tratara.


	31. Jessica

POV Bella

¿Edward? – hable para que me hiciera caso.

Umm – se giro a darme la cara.

¿Quién es ese chico? – sus ojos se enfocaron en la dirección a donde apuntaba mi dedo.

Solo sé que se llama Garrett – me respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Hola – hice señas al chico que estaba parado.

¿Qué haces? – me pregunto Edward cuando el chico comenzaba a acercarse a nosotros.

Nada – mantenía una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Hola – me tendió una mano.

Bella – la acepte, y me dedico una sonrisa cálida.

Garrett – solo le dio un pequeño apretón a nuestras manos y las soltó, logrando que el chico se sonrojara – ¿Eres nueva? – me pregunto con algo de duda.

Si, lo soy – Edward me tomo por la cintura.

Lo sabia – sonrió – es que no te me hacías conocida – explico cuando vio mi cara de interrogación.

No te preocupes – le dije porque al parecer el chico se sonrojaba con cada palabra que decía.

No es por mala onda pero – estaba dudando en algo.

Adelante, dime – lo anime.

¿Qué es lo que querías de mí? – bueno, este chico si que iba directo al grano.

Es que como soy nueva – hice una mueca – casi no conozco el instituto – finalice.

¿Estas filtrando conmigo? – las palabras que salieron de su boca me desconcertaron mientras que Edward a mi lado se tensaba.

¿Qué? – no daba crédito a lo que me estaba diciendo.

Quiero decir, ¿Qué si estabas coqueteando conmigo? – volvió a preguntar.

Eso lo se, a lo que me refiero si sé que es lo que me querías decir, pero no que lo pensaras, que pensaras de mi eso – esta vez nos sonrojamos los dos, lo sabia porque de inmediato sentí que mis mejillas me ardían.

Es que eso pensé – sonrió solo un poco.

No, yo tengo novio – lo dije orgullosamente.

¿Quién es? – Me pregunto – Claro si se puede saber.

Claro que se puede, ese no es un secreto – se lo dije con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

Yo soy su novio – Edward se me adelanto.

¿No tú eras novio de Tanya? – esta vez la que se tenso en su lugar fui yo.

Ya no, ahora ella es mi hermosa novia – me dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando consigo devolverme el habla y el color.

Me da gusto – se veía que lo decía de verdad.

Gracias – dijimos Edward y yo.

¿Y tienes novia tú? – le pregunte.

No – me respondió algo sonrojado.

Que mal – me hice que de verdad lo sentía.

¿Por qué? – entrecerró los ojos.

Es que le gustas a una amiga – me encogí de hombros.

¿De verdad? – el chico no era feo, lo reconocía pero no era mi tipo, solo esperaba que con eso no metiera en problemas a las chicas.

Claro que lo es – le respondí aun mas feliz por ver el resplandor de su rostro.

¿Puedo saber quien es? – se ilusiono aun mas.

La verdad es que no te lo puedo decir, ya he hablado de mas – me sonroje – lo siento, solo quería saber si tenias novia, digo para saber si mi amiga tenia alguna posibilidad contigo.

¿No me planeas decir quien es? – sus ojos se hicieron mas grandes a la vez que se le iluminaban mas.

No, pero quizás ella se anime ahora que le diga que no tienes novia – sonrió.

No la tengo – me afirmo.

¿Pero te gusta alguien? – le volví a preguntar.

Umm bueno – miro al piso, como si sus zapatos fueran lo más importante que hubiera en ese momento, o como si sus zapatos le dieran la autorización para hablar.

Si quieres no me lo digas – le dije eso, pero por dentro esta que moría por saber quien le gustaba, ya que cuando lo escuchamos la conversación el chico dijo que le gustaba una de las chicas que se encontraban hablando de los sexos de Rose y Alice, una de ellas era la que había inventado que eran lesbianas, no quería utilizarlo, se me hacia cruel hacerlo pero esto era por el bien de mis amigas, además puede que al final al chico se le haga con la que de verdad le gusta, solo que estaba pasando por alto una cosa, ella tiene novio, él se lo dijo.

Yo no, si, pero – estaba algo nervioso y decidí ayudarlo.

No te preocupes, si no quieres no me digas, quizás pienses que estoy loca por hacerte estas preguntas cuando nos acabamos de conocer – le giñe un ojo.

Gracias, de verdad – parecía alivio.

No hay de que – le di un pequeño apretón de manos nuevamente – nos vemos – me despedí del chico.

Nos vemos Bella – me sonrió – Edward – le tendió la mano y Edward la acepto, ambos se dieron un apretón seguido por un asentimiento de cabeza.

Adiós Garrett – Edward se despidió de él.

Ambos nos dirigimos al aparcamiento de la escualo, ya que como me había venido con el en la mañana, me iba a regresar con él, no me molestaba de hecho me gustaba la idea de regresarme con él, ahora teníamos que pasar a mi pasa primero, no sabia si se me iba a esperar para que me llevara a su casa a las asesorías, pero pensándolo bien quizás eso fuera muy cansado para él, llevarme primero a mi casa saliendo de la escuela, luego que de mi casa él se valla a la suya y que después de unas horas el regrese a mi casa por mi, para que me lleve a la suya y ahí estudiemos los temas de biología comenzando por lo que se le hace mas complicado, y de ahí nuevamente en la hora indicada que me regrese a mi casa para que yo pueda descansar y no se si esta noche nuevamente se quedara en mi recamara a pasar la noche conmigo, lo dudaría ya que si yo tuviera un hijo que se fuera por las noches a dormir en una casa de una chica que no conocía, creo que no lo permitiría.

¿Qué planeas hacer? – me saco de mis pensamientos.

¿Sobre que? – no sabia a que se refería.

Con Garrett – me explico.

No planeo hacer nada – seguimos caminando hacia su coche.

¿Segura? – me abrió la puerta de su coche esperando a que yo subiera primero.

Si muy segura – me cerró la puerta, asegurándose que estuviera dentro.

No te creo – llego a su lugar con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Alto ahí – la voz de una chica se puso enfrente de nosotros impidiéndonos salir del aparcamiento.

Maldición – susurro Edward.

¿Qué pasa? – mire fuera del carro para tratar de ver quien era la chica que se ponía frente a nosotros impidiéndonos el paso.

No se – me respondió Edward.

¿Quién es ella? – enfoque mi vista en la chica, pero no daba con quien era.

Jessica – hablo con fastidio – pero no sé que demonios quiera.

Le gustas – no se lo pregunte, solo lo afirme.

Claro que no – se horrorizo con la idea.

Sé que le gustas – me encogí de hombros.

Eddy, necesito hablar contigo – la chica volvió a gritar, atrapando nuestra atención.

Será mejor que vaya a ver que demonios quiere – se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, mientras que yo imitaba sus movimientos él ya había salido del auto.

Me estaba costando algo de trabajo deshacerme del cinturón de seguridad, quizás los nervios por ver quien era esa tal "Jessica" hacían que mis manos se mostraran mas torpes en el momento que mas las necesitaba, cuando por fin pude quitarme ese cintura me baje del coche para rodearlo y posicionarme frente a él, como estaba Edward.

¿Qué quieres? – escuche que preguntaba la voz de Edward.

Solo quiero dejar algo en claro – la chica meneaba mucho sus caderas, queriendo parecer provocativa ante los ojos del sexo masculino, peor a mi en lo particular solo hacia que se viera ridícula.

¿Qué cosa? – Edward frunció el ceño.

Esto – la chica estampo sus labios sobre los de mi Edward, a él ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, después de que callo en la cuenta estaba tratando de separarla, pero ella se aferraba mas, queriendo que sus cuerpos formaran uno solo.

¿Qué te pasa? – Me acerque a ellos – Aléjate de él – la agarre del brazo logrando así que lo soltara de una vez por todas.

¿Qué te pasa a ti? – Me grito cuando la mantuve lejos de Edward – ¿Porque nos interrumpiste? – me miro con desdén

No te vuelvas a acercar a él, entendiste – me mantuve en medio de los dos para así poder evitar que se volviera a acercar a él.

¿Quién te crees que eres? – me miro con un gesto de ironía.

No me creo, lo soy – le respondí.

¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Es que nunca has sido besada por alguien? – Se burlo de mi – la verdad es que no eres el tipo de Edward.

No lo eres tu querida – adopte el mismo tono de voz de ella – no me creo lo soy, soy su novia, así que yo que tu me mantendría alejada de él, no querrás que un día nos encontremos en un pasillo solas y me olvide que estamos en un instituto – la mire desafiante.

Eso no puede ser – trataba de convencerse ella sola – Edward no tiene novia.

Claro que la tiene – no estaba pintada.

Termino con Tanya – estaba en Shock

Estas en lo correcto, termino con Tanya pero ahora anda conmigo – le dije de vuelta.

Yo, no sabia – estaba perpleja.

Yo que tu – me acerque mas a ella para que solo ella me pudiera escuchar – me alejaba de Edward, no querrás encontrarte conmigo en los pasillos ¿Verdad?, tu y yo solas.

No por supuesto que no – me miraba con miedo.

Sabes lo que dices – le sonreí – por cierto – le deje caer mi mano en su mejilla, el impacto no fue tan duro pero si lo suficiente como para dejar marcada mi mano ahí – lo siento, esto es solo una advertencia por si se te ocurre volver hacerlo.

Regrese al lado de Edward, mientras que este tenia la quijada desencajada al ver lo que acaba de ocurrir frente a sus ojos en menos de unos minutos, temía que se hubiera molestado por mi reacción, pero pensándolo bien ella había tenido la culpa por que yo hubiera reaccionado así, tampoco es de que la hubiera golpeado mas, solo fue un pequeño golpecito, eso la mantendría en su lugar y así aprendería a no meterse conmigo ni con Edward, por supuesto.

¿Estas molesto? – me acerque a él, al momento de que me rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura.

¿Debería? – me respondió con una pregunta.

No lo se – escondí mi cara en su pecho.

No lo estoy hermosa, no tengo porque, solo estas reaccionando tal cual lo haría yo – me susurro en el oído haciendo que me estremeciera ante sus palabras.

Vámonos – susurre, nuevamente nos subimos a su auto y comenzamos la partida hacia mi casa - ¿Edward? – lo llame.

¿Qué pasa amor? – mantenía los ojos fijos en el camino.

Estaba pensando algo, respecto al ir a tu casa hoy – por un momento despego los ojos del camino solo por un momento para fijarlos en mí y después volver la vista enfrente.

¿Sobre que? – me pregunto.

No es necesario que pases por mi, quiero decir – me estaba explicando antes de que pensara que no quería ir a su casa – solo necesito que me des tu dirección y así puedo llegar yo, y de regreso para que tu no tengas la necesidad de traerme cuando tu ya estarás mas que cansado por el día.

No te entiendo – me respondió con una sonrisa.

A lo que me refiero, es que no quiero que te canses, ahora me vas a llevar a mi casa – asintió – pero después tu te tienes que regresar a la tuya – me dio la razón – y tendrás que volver a mi casa mas tarde porque tenemos que estudiar biología, y sé que te estresas demasiado, después de que terminemos tendrás que regresarme a mi casa y tu a la tuya para que descansemos, no quiero que te canses mas de lo que ya estas, solo necesito que me des tu dirección y me digas a que hora quieres que vaya y ahí estaré.

No es ninguna molestia para mi – me respondió – además me gusta llevar a mi chica en mi auto – me sonrió de forma ladina – me gusta estar contigo en mi auto, porque tu aroma permanece en él y eso me hace que recordarte a cada momento.

A mi también me gusta estar contigo, pero no quiero que te canses – le respondí.

No me canso lo juro – bueno siendo los dos tan testarudos creo que no íbamos a llegar a algo.

Bien, ¿a que hora vas a pasar por mi? – esta vez yo di mi brazo a torcer, pero solo por esta vez.

Perfecto – sonrió satisfactoriamente – am veamos, a las 5, ¿Esta bien? – estaba haciendo cuentas en mi cabeza y pensándolo bien, era una buena hora, para ese entonces ya tendría mis cosas preparadas, incluso la cena, pero ahora que lo recuerdo Charlie no iba a venir a comer ya que el padre de Jacob lo había invitado a una lunada y lo mas seguro es que se pasara toda la noche ahí.

A las 5 esta bien – esta pensando que quizás esta noche la pasara sola, porque Charlie no iba a estar y Edward no sabia si iba a venir en la noche a mi casa.

¿Qué piensas? – me pregunto al ver que me quede callada.

Es que Charlie no va a estar esta noche, la va a pasar fuera – quizás se quede a dormir en la casa de Sue.

¿Te preocupa que no este en casa? – me pregunto.

No, es solo que, me quedare sola – no me daba miedo hacerlo, pero ahora teniendo a mi acosador en todos lados me lo hacia pensar mas si es que podía estar sola en una noche.

No estarás sola, lo sabes – me sonrió - ¿Te quieres quedar en mi casa? – me pregunto.

¿En tu casa? – pregunte con desconcertó.

Si, en mi casa – repito – dormirás conmigo ya lo sabes.

¿Y tus padres? – pregunte.

Oh, no te preocupes por ellos, mis padres estarán en su habitación – soltó una pequeña risita – además solo vamos a dormir ¿No? – me cuestiono.

Por supuesto – me sonroje solo de pensar otras cosas – pero tendré que pedir permiso y no creo que a Charlie le agrade la idea de que pase la noche en la casa de un chico, que dicho chico es mi novio.

Tienes razón – me sorprendió la manera en que lo acepto tan rápido – dirás que te quedaras en la casa de una de las chicas, les avisaras por si acaso tu padre se le ocurre llamarlas – eso me dio una gran día, quizás Charlie si hablara, pero avisándoles a las chicas ellas dirán que estoy con ellas.

Lo pensare – aunque ya sabia que era lo que le iba a decir a Charlie, no quería que Edward supiera que llevaría acabo su plan.

Perfecto – sonrió de una manera tan encantadora – llegamos – se detuvo su auto, detrás de otro, el cual no conocía.

Me ayudo a quitarme esta vez el cinturón de seguridad pero manteniendo la vista en el carro que teníamos enfrente, el salió primero del auto en lo que yo acomodaba mis cosas en la mochila, cuando abrió la puerta me tendió una mano para poder salir de su auto, como siempre, estaba segura que ese gesto no me iba a cansar jamás, me hacia sentir importante, no cabía duda él era todo un caballero.

Bella que bueno que llegas – me hablo alguien asomando la cabeza por el auto que esta enfrente, auto que yo no conocía, y del cual provenían la voz.


	32. La llamada

POV Bella

Bella que bueno que llegas – me hablo alguien asomando la cabeza por el auto que esta enfrente, auto que yo no conocía, y del cual provenía la voz.

¿Quién es? – me pregunto Edward enfocando sus ojos para poder visualizar a la persona que me estaba hablando.

No lo se – Salí del auto para poder ver de quien se traba.

Hola Isabella – no podía creer que todavía tuviera el descaro de venir a mi casa.

¿Qué quieres? – no me moleste en saludarlo.

Pero que carácter, parece que alguien no ha cumplido con tus deseos estos días – soltó una carcajeando mirando a Edward, mientras que este me tomaba por la cintura poniendo su cuerpo delante del mio para protegerme de él.

Veo que ustedes no se llevan bien – salió Jake del auto de enfrente – lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que venga – sonrió – Hola bella – me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hola Jake – era notorio como mi voz cambio al dirigirme a él - ¿Qué te trae por acá? – le pregunte.

Vine a dejarte esto – saco del auto un paquete y me lo tendió.

¿Qué es? – enfoque mi vista en el objeto que estaba ahí.

Es una caña de pescar bella – la deposito en mis manos pasando por el lado de Edward – para Charlie – eso lo explicaba todo – se la manda mi padre.

Oh, no tenían por qué hacerlo – me sonroje.

Ya sabes como es papa – paso su mano detrás de la nuca, síntoma de nerviosismo.

Se la daré cuando llegue, muchas gracias Jake – era hermosa, pero como yo no sabia mucho de esas cosas, no tenia nada mas que decir al respecto.

¿Iras al rato?, ¿me refiero a la push? – claro que quería ir, pero no podía romper mi promesa con Edward, además estaba mas que claro que James era amigo de Jake y no dudaba que el estuviera presente, prefería estar con mi novio.

No puedo Jake, lo siento – me miro desilusionado.

¿No puedes o no quieres, Isabella? – fue en ese momento que me había olvidado de su existencia, teniendo a Edward para proteger mi visión de él, se me hacia mas fácil pensar que él no estaba aquí, que ni siquiera lo volvería a ver, pero su sola voz era lo que me decía que eso era solo un sueño que quería que se cumpliera, porque desgraciadamente estaba aquí, ¿Para que?, quien sabe, eso no lo se, pero estaba segura de que a algo había venido, no por nada había dejado el instituto ni Phoenix, pero pensándolo bien a él no se le daba muy el estudio que digamos.

James – la advertencia en la voz de Jake se hizo presente.

¿Podrías omitir tus comentarios? – la voz de Edward ya no era tan dulce, ahora parecía un tempano de hielo.

Pero mira nada mas quien salió a la defensa de Isabella – se burlo descaradamente - ¿Me tienes miedo? – me miro de forma aterradora.

Deja tranquila – Edward se puso en mi campo de visión impendo con su cuerpo tapar completamente su figura.

Chicos – la voz de jake era de alarma – no queremos un escandalo ¿Verdad? – se puso frente a los dos impidiendo que se tocaran.

Edward – me aferre mas a su cuerpo – Edward – volví a llamarlo con un susurro, sentía como poco a poco mi boca se iba poniendo mas seca.

Esta bien, tu ganas – comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás – nos vemos después – ojala y no, quería decirle pero mi voz no salía, mi boca la tenia demasiado seca como para volver hablar.

Bella yo lo siento mucho – estaba apenado – prometo que no lo volverás a ver – eso es lo que mas quiero, pensé - ¿Puedo presentar a alguien? – estaba tratando de distraerme.

Si – tuve que carraspear varias veces para que por fin pudiera salir algún sonido de mi boca.

Espera un momento – al parecer regreso a su estado de ánimo habitual.

¿Estas bien? – me hablo Edward cuando Jake desapareció de nuestro campo de visión.

Si, lo estoy – estaba tratando de convencerme más a mí, que a él.

Prometo que mientras yo este, no dejare que te haga algo – coloco cada una de sus manos en cada extremo de mi cara – eres ahora lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida y por nada del mundo dejare que algo malo te pase – pego su frente sobre la mía – prometo que cumpliré cada una de mis palabras – ahora con sus palabras estaba mas segura, me brindaba tal armonía que me era imposible no relajarme, no cabía duda Edward era una persona maravillosa, alguien que me alegro haber conocido.

Gracias Edward – lo abrace por la cintura – no sabes que alivio me da que estés conmigo, eres como mi fortaleza ¿Sabes?, lo que me motiva a no derrumbarme, tu y mi padre, que son lo mas cercano que tengo aquí – me abrazo, formando con sus bien formados brazos una cárcel humana, una de la cual estaba completamente segura que no querría dejar.

Umm, ¿Bella? – la voz de Jake hizo que regresáramos a la tierra – lamento interrumpir – se sonrojo – pero quiero presentarles a alguien – fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que Jake no estaba solo – Bella, ella es Leah – mis ojos volaron rápidamente a la chica que tenia a su lado, era hermosa, pero no tanto como Rose, bajita, pero no como Alice, sus ojos eran unos posos negros pero brillantes, sus labios no eran delgados pero tampoco gruesos, creo que eran el tipo promedio, su cabello era corto y muy negro, su piel era del mismo color que la de Jake, supongo que ella también era de La Push – Leah ella es mi amiga Bella.

Hola – extendí mi mano para poder tocar la suya.

Hola – la chica se veía que era algo tímida, ya que solo me dio un pequeño apretón de manos y rápidamente me soltó, su piel era suave.

Ella es mi novia – se escuchaba orgulloso al decirlo y al ver su rostro tenia plasmada una enorme sonrisa, ella solo se sonrojo, logrando que su novio la abrazara.

Ya que me presentaste a tu novia – sonreí en la dirección de la chica – creo que lo mas que puedo hacer es presentarte al mio – Jake me miro de forma interrogante.

Bella – su voz era escandalizada – no lo puedo creer – abrió los ojos aun mas.

¿Qué cosa? – no le entendía nada.

Acabas de llegar – seguía sin encontrarle lógica.

¿Y? – lo incite a que continuara.

Eres aun una niña – ya, ahí esta, ahí esta él chico con el que me divertía cada verano, con el que pasaba la mayor parte de mis vacaciones, el chico que era bromista.

Tú eres mas chico que yo – me cruce de brazos, siguiéndole el juego.

Por edad pero no por intelecto – hizo una seña en donde se suponía que estaba su cerebro.

¿Me dijiste lenta? – entrecerré los ojos.

Yo no dije eso, esas fueron tus palabras – sonrió de forma burlona.

Basta – me reí con él – me desviaste del tema – tome la mano de Edward entre las mías.

¿De que se trata pequeña? – note como se burlaba al decirme pequeña, digamos que él era un espécimen de garrocha andante.

Edward – lo llame para atraer su atención, porque desde que se fue James, su vista a estado posicionada en dirección por donde desapareció – él es Jacob un amigo de la familia – me gire esta vez para ver a Jake – Jake él es Edward mi novio – ambos se estrecharon la mano y dieron un asentamiento de cabeza.

Un gusto – la voz de Edward regreso a su estado normal, por así decirlo.

Lo mismo digo – sonrió Jake.

Ella es Leah, novia de Jake – enfoque nuevamente mi mirada en Edward – él es mi novio, Edward – lo dije en un suspiro.

Hola – su voz era un susurro, pero audible.

Hola – le respondió Edward.

Bueno bella tenemos que irnos – tomo de la mano a su novia – otro día nos veremos, le dices a Charlie que lo esperamos al rato ¿Si?, y lamento lo que sucedió hace un momento – se disculpo.

Si, yo le aviso a Charlie, solo no le den de tomar ¿de acuerdo?, nos veremos otro día no te preocupes – respondí a palabras a excepción de las ultimas con referente a james.

Lo prometo – se rio un poco – un gusto Edward – se dieron nuevamente las manos, con un cálido apretón – bella – deposito un beso en mi mejilla – me da gusto que estés bien – susurro en mi oído – realmente se ven bien juntos, y se ve que te quiere, lo veo en sus ojos – me dio un abrazo.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – susurre, para que solo nosotros dos lo escucháramos, no era nada malo pero no era un tema que quisiera exponer entre su novia y el mio, apostaba a que los cuatro nos sentiríamos incomodos al hablar de como nos ve nuestra pareja, o viceversa como los vemos nosotros a ellos.

Son hombre, ¿Lo olvidas? – El tono bromista que utilizo me hizo reír – además también soy un chico enamorado, se como se mira a alguien que realmente le ha robado el corazón, hipotéticamente lo sabes – se alejó de mi – nos vemos después bella – me giño un ojo.

Nos vemos – ahora no tenia tiempo de analizar sus palabras.

Leah y Jake se subieron al auto, hasta que por fin los perdimos de vista pudimos entrar a mi casa, y no es que no lo pudiéramos hacer antes pero estaba enfocando mi vista en algo mas, no en nadie o en algo, sino que mi mente estaba viajando con forme las palabras de jake hacían efecto en mi mente, no cabía duda que cada que hablaba de temas sentimentales me dejaba confusa, y no sabia porque me lo decía de esa manera.

¿Paso por ti en 2 horas? – la voz de Edward fue la que me regreso.

Claro – respondí de inmediato.

No – me sorprendió lo que dijo.

¿No? – Lo mire - ¿no que? – sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana, en automático mi vista también se reflejo en la ventana pero no encontraba nada.

Mejor te espero – me tomo de las manos – así paso mas tiempo contigo – me miro directamente a los ojos descargando sobre los míos todo su poder de persuasión.

¿Te quedaras aquí? – estaba perpleja por el rápido cambio de planes.

¿No quieres? – hubo una nota de tristeza en su voz.

Claro que quiero tontito – me lance a sus brazos, y fue en ese momento que las palabras de Jake tuvieron mas efecto en mi.

_Son hombre, ¿Lo olvidas? – El tono bromista que utilizo me hizo reír – además también soy un chico enamorado, se como se mira a alguien que realmente le ha robado el corazón, hipotéticamente lo sabes – se alejó de mi – nos vemos después bella – me giño un ojo._

Jake había dicho que el sabia como ve un chico enamorado, de que yo estaba enamorada de Edward no cabía duda y recuerdo vagamente que un día lo dijo él también, fue amor a primera vista, algo así, pero no sabia a que magnitud las demás personas podía percibir lo que nosotros sentíamos.

¿En que piensas amor? – nuevamente fue la voz de Edward la que me hizo regresar.

En ti – era verdad, el pensamiento iba ligado a él.

Pequeña – sonrió de forma tierna – planeo robarte esta noche.

¿Robarme? – pregunte algo confusa.

Claro, esta noche dormirás en mi casa – coloco un mecho de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

¿Cómo dormiré en tu casa sin que Charlie se entere? – eso lo hizo pensar un momento su siguiente respuesta.

Es fácil – se encogió de hombros.

Adelante – lo alenté.

Dirás que te quedaras a dormir casa de Alice o de Rose – sonrió aun mas.

Podría hacerlo, pero ¿Y si tus padres se enteran? – lo que mas quería era dormir entre sus brazos.

No se darán cuenta, y además mi madre es la que me ha estado dando permiso para poder venia a tu casa estas dos noches seguidas – no lo podía creer, sinceramente eso era mucho para mi cabeza – mi madre confía en nosotros, ya sabes no quiere ser abuela demasiado joven – una musical sonrisa salió de sus labios – además no vamos hacer nada mas que dormir, cosa que lo hemos estado haciendo – en eso tenia razón.

¿Tu madre me dejara dormir en tu habitación? – pregunte.

Si – me sonrió – ¿Vas hacer de comer? – continuo al ver que no decía nada.

No, Charlie saldrá a comer a la Push – no lo creía conveniente, desperdiciar la comida – iré por mis cosas, le avisare a Charlie que dormiré fuera también les avisare a las chicas.

Aquí te espero - subí las escaleras para poder recoger un poco de ropa y mis libros que iba a utilizar para poder ayudar a Edward.

Tome mi pijama y ropa para cambiarme, la introduje en la mochila con unos libros, y también mi kit de aseo, ya que tenia todas las cosas que iba a ocupar, decidí que era la hora de marcarle a mi padre, uno, dos, tres pitidos y no me contestaba quizás tuviera cosas que hacer, le iba a colgar pero en eso su voz me respondió.

¿Hola? – se escuchaba mucho ruido.

¿Papá? – pregunte.

¿Pasa algo cariño? – se alarmo de inmediato.

No, solo era para decirte que Jake vino a dejarte una nueva caña de pescar, para recordarte que tienes cena ahí en la Push – bueno eso era lo mas fácil que decir por el teléfono.

Claro cariño gracias por recordármelo, lo mas seguro que amanezca allá – se rio nerviosamente, si lo mas seguro es que se quede con Sue, no lo había pensado.

También para decirte que iré a estudiar con Edward y después me pasare con Alice – cerré los ojos esperando su respuesta.

¿Alice? – pregunto.

Me invito a su casa a dormir – espero que no me descubriera.

Ha, bueno ¿a que hora vas a llegar mañana cariño? – eso quería decir que si me podía ir.

No lo se, es que quien una salida de chicas – ese tema no era bien visto por mi.

Solo no llegues tarde – me dijo.

No te preocupes papá, nos vemos mañana, cuídate – no me quería poner sentimental – te quiero papá.

Cuídate cariño, te quiero – se despidió de mi y ambos colgamos.

Contesta – susurre al marcar el teléfono de Alice – contesta – repetí.

¿Hola? – la voz de Alice se escuchaba extraña

¿Alice? – pregunte.

¿Qué pasa bella? – se escucho que caía algo al piso.

¿Alice estas bien? – ignore su pregunta.

Si – fue lo único que me respondió.

¿Qué estabas haciendo? – le volví a preguntar.

Dormir – se rio - ¿Pasa algo? – Me pregunto - ¿Estas bien? – creo que le sorprendió mi llamada, tanto a ella como a mi padre.

Si todo bien, solo necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor – me mordí el labio tan ansiosa esperando su respuesta.

¿De que se trata? – lanzo un bostezo.

Si te marca mi padre le dices que estoy contigo – solté todo tan rápido que no se si me alcanzo a oír.

¿En donde estarás? – la preocupación era la que mas prevalecía en su voz.

Estaré con Edward – de nada servía que le mintiera a ella.

Bueno, así estaré mas tranquila, ya sabes, sabiendo en donde estarás – me contagio con su buen humor.

Muchas gracias Alice, en verdad que te lo recompensare – tome la mochila entre mis manos para poder bajar a encontrarme con Edward.

No hay nada que agradecer, nos vemos después bella, estoy agotada – su animo decayó, quizás fuera el cansancio.

Nos vemos Alice – me despedí de ella y colgué – listo – anuncie al bajar las escaleras – ya nos podemos ir – me acerque a él.

Vámonos – tomo mi mochila y la coloco en su hombro.

Ambos salimos de mi casa, y como siempre, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y la mantuvo así hasta que me subí, mientras que depositaba mi mochila en los asientos traseros, el camino a su casa se me hizo corto, aclarando que la manera de conducir de Edward era demasiado alocada, pero solo me daba cuenta de eso por los arboles que pasaban demasiado rápido ante mi vista, porque el auto parecía que iba a una velocidad razonable. Aun no podía quitarme esa sensación en el estomago, las típicas maripositas al estar al lado de la persona que te gusta, era algo que estaba disfrutando.

Llegamos – Edward aparco el auto en frente de una enorme casa blanca, de verdad que tenían lujos, pero nada de eso se le subía a la cabeza a Edward, y si él no lo ha hecho supongo que sus padres tampoco.

Es muy bonita tu casa – le dije al momento de que me ayudo a bajar de su auto.

Mi madre la ha decorado a su gusto, supongo que si se lo dices a ella, le va a fascinar y te va a empezar a hablar de muchas cosas – tomo mi mochila y la coloco en su hombro, mientras que su manos estaba unida a la mía.

Impresionante – no tenia las palabras correctas apara poder describir la belleza que irradiaba la enorme casa blanca que tenia frente a mis ojos.

Edward, que bueno que llegan – en la puerta se encontraba una mujer de belleza inigualable, su cabello caoba caía a los lados de su cara en forma de corazón, tenia una voz encantadora y sus ojos eran impresionantes, tan llamativos que me era difícil desviar mis ojos de los de esa hermosa mujer.

Mamá, ella es bella – la señora me brindo una sonrisa – bella ella es mi madre, Esme.

Es un gusto por fin conocerte – llego a nuestro lado dándome un abrazo.

El gusto es mio – me sorprendió su reacción pero aun así le devolví el abrazo.

¿Ya son novios? – yo me sonroje, pero la mamá de Edward solo le brillaban los ojos.

Mama – Edward se quejo.

¿Qué?, hacen una bonita pareja – nos sonrió.

Si – dije.

¿Si lo son? – me pregunto.

Si – me sonroje otra vez.

Que emoción – no cabía duda la madre de Edward y la mía, tenían muchas cosas en común.

Pero no se queden afuera, pasen – se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar a su enorme casa, y fue en ese instante que me acorde de algo.

Es muy hermosa su casa señora, es única e inigualable – me dirigí a ella.

¿Te gusta?, me tomo mucho tiempo en decorar cada parte de la casa, pero valió la pena y muchas gracias por los halagos a nuestra casa, pero no me digas señora – me tomo delicadamente de las manos y les dio un apretón – dime Esme.

Lo intentare – le sonreí.

Mamá nos gustaría quedarnos a platicar, pero tenemos que estudiar – Edward me alejo de su mamá delicadamente.

Los espero para la hora de la comida – anuncio, dejándonos a Edward y a mí en la sala.

Vamos – me tendió una mano y yo la acepte.

¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunte.

A mi cuarto – subimos las escaleras y deje que Edward me condujera en su enorme casa, dándome una pequeña explicación de lo que se encontraba en casa rincón de esta – este es mi cuarto – abrió la puerta dejándome ver una hermosa habitación ordenada y limpia, cada cosa estaba en su lugar, ahí en su cuarto se encontraba una cama matrimonial, con cobijas azul eléctrico, mi color favorito, las paredes estaban blancas, también había un sillón de cuero y un escritorio, sobre de este estaba una laptop y una fila de libros, ordenados, no cabía duda era un hombre muy organizado y limpio, eso era bueno, aparte de que era indudablemente un caballero.

Me encanta – susurre.

¿De verdad? – me pregunto al escéptico.

Claro, esta mas ordenada que la mía y eso me gusta – ambos entramos en su cuarto dejando mi mochila en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio – Comencemos.

Claro – Edward tomo sus cosas y las coloco sobre la cama, yo hice lo mismo, estábamos repasando un tema muy fácil, bueno para mi lo era, "La fotosíntesis", no se cuanto tiempo llevábamos en su cuarto encerrados estudiado el tema, lo cierto era que Edward era un excelente alumno, tanto o mas como lo era cuando me explicaba algo, me entendía a lo que yo le decía, no entiendo porque razón el necesitaría a alguien que le diera asesorías de biología, era excelente.

Ahora comprendo todo – cerramos los libros.

Es muy bueno, no se para que necesitas a alguien que te explique – comencé con guardar las cosas.

Así como lo eres tu en mi materia – me ronroneo en el oído – somos nuestro complemento – le iba a responder pero en ese momento mi celular sonó.

¿Hola? – no tenia registrado el numero, y tampoco lo reconocía, nadie me respondía - ¿Bueno?

¿Bella? – me dijo alguien al otro lado.


	33. Rescate

POV Bella

¿Hola? – no tenia registrado el numero, y tampoco lo reconocía, nadie me respondía - ¿Bueno?

¿Bella? – me dijo alguien al otro lado.

¿Quién habla? – se escuchaba mucho ruido del otro lado de la línea - ¿Bueno? – la línea se quedo muerta - ¿Bueno? – pregunte una vez mas, pero nada, ya no había nadie en la línea.

¿Qué pasa bella? – se me acerco Edward.

No pasa nada – aun mantenía el teléfono entre mis manos, como si eso me fuera a decir de quien había recibido la llamada.

¿Quién era? – frunció el ceño.

¿Celoso? – lo mire de forma divertida.

Poco – su expresión no se suavizaba.

¿Tienes motivos? – le seguí preguntando.

Umm – lo pensó por un momento – digamos que un día dijiste en los vestidores que te gustaba un tal Edwin – junto sus cejas de tal manera que pensé que se iban a tocar las dos.

Si, me acuerdo de ese día – vagamente las imágenes de ese día, recuerdo que igual se había molestado, pero ahora igual que ese día fue sin intención.

Tontito – lo abrace, con recelo me correspondió el abrazo.

¿Qué?, no le encuentro el chiste – su voz ya era normal.

Edward – suspire – esa vez dije que me gustaba un chico que se llamaba Edwin, pero el no existe – me miro sorprendido – ese día las chicas me preguntaron quien me gustaba, les iba a decir que me gustabas tu, pero en ese momento te apareciste así de la nada en los vestidores de las chicas y ellas me avisaron que estabas dentro, fue por eso que dije que me gustaba un chico que se llamaba Edwin pero en realidad ese Edwin eras tu – tome aire.

¿Es verdad eso? – sus ojitos se le iluminaron como a un niño con un nuevo juguete.

Claro que lo es amor – lo abrace a un más queriendo que nuestros cuerpos formaran uno solo.

No sabes que alivio, estaba luchando con un fantasma – se rio y me contagio.

Desde que te conozco solo has sido tú – recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y él puso sus manos en mi cintura – claro me tomo unos días aceptarlo, pero dime ¿Quién lo iba a aceptar cuando el chico que te gusta le gusta molestarte? – no ha pasado mucho tiempo solo unos días peor gracias a Dios los dos abrimos los ojos a tiempo para no desperdiciarlo.

Es que me gusta hacerte enojar – me hice la ofendida – aclaro, solo es de juego, por eso era que te molestaba con cosas insignificantes, solo eso.

Más te vale Cullen – lo decía en broma.

Claro que si Swan – me siguió la corriente - ¿Me dirás quien era que te dejo tan pensativa? – no me había dado cuenta que me había quedado callada por un tiempo.

Quiero decirte pero ni yo misma se quien era – recordé la conversación que había tenido, la gran mayoría era hablando yo sola, pero seguía sin saber quien había sido, no le había dado mi numero de teléfono a nadie, mas que a Edward y Alice que lo consiguió ella sola, de ahí en fuera nadie lo tenia, ni siquiera Emmett que supuestamente era mi hermano mayor, quizás Alice se lo dio a Rose, pero esa era la voz de un hombre, estaba segura que no era James, conocía su voz a la perfección y esa no era la suya.

¿Quién tiene tu número? – su voz ya era seria.

Solo tu y Alice, quizás Rose – dije por un momento.

¿James? – me pregunto Edward con los ojos cerrados y con la mandíbula apretada.

No, no era él, conozco su voz y esa no era la de él, además él no tiene mi numero ni siquiera Jake lo tiene como para decir que lo haya conseguido – finalice.

Eso si que es raro – se quedo pensando por un momento.

Bastante, si – admití, ya no dijimos nada, los dos nos quedamos en silencio logrando escuchar la respiración del otro, y a nuestros corazones que ahora estaban sincronizados, latiendo al unísono. El momento mostraba paz y tranquilidad, un momento relajante hasta que el sonido de mi celular rompió la armonía, sonando nuevamente, notificándome una llamada entrante, ¿El número?, no lo conocía pero estaba muy segura a que era el mismo número del que recibí la llamada anterior.

¿Quieres que conteste yo? – se ofreció Edward.

Yo lo hago – mire detenidamente la pantalla, esperando a que se callara, a que la persona que estuviera del otro lado se hubiera equivocado, o mejor que se cansara y que colgara sin darme tiempo de responderle, pero pensándolo bien creo que quería saber de quien se trataba para así de una vez por todas quitarme la duda - ¿Bueno? – pregunte esperando a que me respondieran.

¿Bella? – se escuchaba igual que hace un momento.

¿Quién habla? – pregunte.

¿Bella eres tú? – la voz de aquel hombre se escuchaba barrida, como si ya tuviera algunas copas de mas.

Si – hice una pausa - ¿Quién habla? – insistí.

Soy yo, Emmett – respire de Alivio - ¿Puedes venir por mi? – se escuchaba mal.

¿En donde estas? – me acerque a mi mochila para sacar un papel, para ver si me daba una dirección apuntarla y pasar a buscarlo.

Estoy con Irina – hubo un silencio sepulcral – si estas con Edward, él sabe en donde vive – claro que lo sabia, como no iba a saberlo si una de ellas fue su novia, la rabia me consumía, pero tenia que controlarme, eso no me puede dominar, es pasado y se supone que lo único que me tiene que importar es su presente que es conmigo y su futuro, que no se si aun estaremos juntos, pero mientras entre nosotros haya amor, siempre estaré con él, el tiempo que el me permita.

Vamos para haya – avise.

Muchas gracias, pero también tengo que informarte que aquí esta Jasper – bueno supongo que me lo esperaba.

No te preocupes en un momento estamos haya – le dije con un suspiro.

Gracias – me dijo antes de colgar.

De nada – colgué antes de que se pusiera sentimental, bueno la verdad es que no sabia como se ponían las personas cuando tomaban de mas, estaba claro que no todas reaccionaban igual, yo por mi parte, bueno no quería recordar como me ponía con unas copas de mas.

¿Qué pasa bella? – nuevamente se me acerco Edward.

Tenemos que salir – recalque bien el "Tenemos".

¿A dónde? – me pregunto.

A la casa de Irina – recogí mis cosas para poder ponerlas en orden y tomar una chamarra, que por cierto se me había olvidado y ahora no traía.

¿Para que vamos a ir haya? – me siguió.

Era Emmett el que me había marcado, esta mal, creo que esta borracho – hice una mueca – me pido de favor que si podíamos ir por ellos.

¿Ellos? – creo que tenia que ser mas clara.

Bueno con ellos me refiero a Emmett y a Jasper, ¿Tienes una chamarra que me prestes? – le pregunte.

¿Qué día es hoy? – me pregunto.

Umm ¿viernes? – le respondí con otra pregunta.

Toma – me tendió una sudadera azul, de inmediato me la puse y su aroma me golpeo en la nariz, era una fragancia muy exquisita – te ves mas hermosa en ella, quédatela.

Como crees, si es tuya – me la quería quedar, pero no por ser encajosa sino porque su sudadera me hacia recordarlo, quizás me serviría cuando este en las noches sola y lo extrañe.

¿Qué cosas dices? – se rio – quiero que te la quedes, te ves muy hermosa en el azul, ahora entiendo porque es tu color favorito.

¿Te lo dije? – le pregunte con curiosidad.

No, pero con solo ver tus cosas cualquiera adivinaría que es tu color favorito, veamos, tu auto, tu ropa, tu ropa de cama, algunas cosas de tu cuarto – empezó a enumerarlas – y podría seguir si quieres.

No, así déjalo – me ruborice.

¿En donde dices que están? – regreso al tema anterior.

En la casa de Irina, Emmett me dijo que tu sabias en donde es – me cruce de brazos haciendo un puchero.

¿Celosa? – se rio un poco.

Algo – gire mi cara para no verlo, sabia que si lo hacia todo seria en vano, no tenia caso que me pusiera celosa de algo que ya había pasado, pero también era para jugar un poco con él.

No tienes porque lo sabes – se me acerco.

Estas en lo correcto – seguía sin verlo a los ojos.

Solo tengo ojos para ti – me ronroneo en el oído – solo tu – se detuvo en mi oído descargando todo el poder de esas palabras.

Mas te vale – quería decirlo lo mas seria posible, pero después de un momento la risa me gano – ok vale, pero lo digo en serio ¡He! – lo señale con un dedo y con mi otra mano en la cintura, simulando que lo estaba amenazando.

Lo que diga mi princesa – me dio un beso.

Vamos, Emmett se escuchaba mal – recordé su voz en mi cabeza.

Quizás tomaron de mas – Edward se encogió de hombros, de que había tomado lo sabia, se le escuchaba en la voz pero algo me decía que a Emmett le pasaba algo mas, pero era Edward el que los conocía mejor que yo.

Tal vez – Edward tomo las llaves de su auto y ambos bajamos las escaleras para poder salir de su casa - ¿Crees que tu mamá se enoje, si nos vamos? – le pregunte con algo de duda.

Solo vamos a ir por Emmett y Jasper, tampoco es que nos vayamos a quedar a dormir en otra casa – me dijo Edward.

Ok, pero tenemos que regresar rápido, no quiero que tu mamá se preocupe – tampoco quería que tuviera una imagen equivocada de mi.

De acuerdo – me dijo con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

¿Van a salir? – nos intersecto Esme.

Solo vamos a ir por Emmett y Jasper al parecer están algo mal – le explico Edward.

¿En donde están? – el tono maternal de Esme no me paso desapercibido.

En la casa de Irina – le dijo Edward.

No me gusta que estén en esa casa – se cruzo de brazos.

Estoy de acuerdo – al instante me arrepentí de haberlo dicho en voz alta, Esme me sonrió.

Bella y yo tenemos razón – que alivio, no se había molestado al entrometerme en una conversación con su hijo – gracias a Dios que tu te cruzaste en su camino y lo regresaste a donde correspondía – las palabras que me dijo Esme no le encontraba sentido pero de todas maneras le respondí.

Fue él quien se cruzo en mi camino y me regreso a mi carril – me abrace mas a Edward – y es a usted señora Cullen a la que le tengo que dar gracias por tener a un hijo como él – Edward se ruborizo.

¿En que quedamos?, no me dirías señora – me sonrío – solo Esme cariño – me recordó.

Esta bien, Esme – me esforcé por decirle así.

No se tarden, ya quiero ver como están esos dos jovencitos – se cruzo de brazos – maneja con cuidado cariño – le dijo a Edward.

Pierde cuidado – le sonrío él.

Lo digo por la niña, no quiero que me la asustes con tu forma de conducción – Edward solo rodo los ojos.

Ya ha visto como conduzco – dijo Edward con calma.

Cuídala Edward – no entendía de que me tenia que cuidar.

Lo hare – dijo con un tono de voz serio.

Nos vemos en un momento – se despido de nosotros – no lleguen tarde – se quedo en el umbral de la casa esperando a que nos fuéramos.

¿Edward? – lo llame, habían dos cosas que dijo su mamá que yo no le había entendido el significado detrás de esas palabras.

¿Pasa algo? – me abrió la puerta del auto.

Solo quería saber algo – me senté esperando a que el llegara a su lugar.

Dime – me dijo cuando ya estaba en su lado, poniendo el auto en marcha.

¿A que se refería tu mamá con eso de que "Te regrese a donde correspondías? – le pregunte, por más que le diera vueltas al asunto no entendía que era lo que me quería decir con eso, o quizás solo fuera que Edward era otra persona antes de que nos conociéramos, no quiero decir que sufra de algún problema de personalidad, pero si quizás se comportaba diferente antes de que estuviéramos juntos.

Digamos que era diferente al andar con Tanya – hizo una mueca – salía mucho a fiestas, no me gustan prefiero estar en un lugar tranquilo, muchos dicen que soy aburrido pero no me importa, tomaba, cosa que antes no lo hacia, y me metí en varios problemas Esme decía que esa relación solo me estaba destruyendo pero no le hice caso, hasta que llegaste tu a Forks fue cuando "Regrese" a donde correspondía como te lo dijo, es por eso que también ando mal en Biología, había veces que no entraba a clases, pero me compuse – me sonrío, ahora entiendo porque me daba las gracias, pero yo no tenia nada que ver conmigo, él había cambiado porque él quería hacerlo un merito que no es mio, por supuesto – desde que supo que me había fijado en alguien mas, se puso contenta te quiso sin conocerte, dijo que tu eras la indicada, la que había venido a devolverme, me dijo que solo tu serias capaz de descubrirme – se encogió de hombros – no le entendí, ya sabes como son las madres, pero en varias cosas no se equivoco, tu habías llegado para mi – el tono posesivo que utilizo me gusto.

Vaya – lo dije lentamente – tu madre es muy cariñosa, me recuerda a la mía – extendió su mano para juntar la suya con la mía.

¿La extrañas? – me pregunto.

Si, ella era como mi mejor amiga, por supuesto que la extraño – suspire – otra cosa – decidí seguir con el tema anterior entes de que me pusiera súper sentimental y derramara una que otra lagrima.

Adelante – me animo.

¿De quien me tienes que cuidar? – esa era otra cosa que había dicho pero que no le encontraba el verdadero significado.

De Tanya – suspiro frustrado.

¿Por qué de ella? – seguía sin entender.

Porque desde que terminamos se volvió mas agresiva, amenazo con hacerte algo, se lo dije a mi madre y me dijo que no debía dejar que ella te hiciera algo y ahorita que se entero que íbamos a ir a su casa dijo eso – su vista la mantenía en el camino – pero no te preocupes solo son amenazas, claro que yo si te cuidare de cualquiera que amenace con hacerte daño.

Creo que me las podre arreglar con Tanya – no soy violenta pero yo defiendo lo que es mio, en este caso esta mal tratar a Edward como un objeto, pero tampoco voy a permitir que me haga algo, cuando ni siquiera le he hecho algo a ella, quizás se tome muy a pecho eso de que Edward la dejo por mi, pero yo no tenia la culpa de que la dejara.

No quiero que te haga algo – me dijo de manera dulce – hemos llegado – paro el auto fuera de una casa grande, no tanto como la suya, era llamativa, pero no hermosa como la de Esme – espérame – pidió, al llegar a mi lado me ayudo a bajar del auto, no me cansaría de esto y creo que tampoco me iba a acostumbrar a que lo hiciera, pero tendría que hacerlo, no siempre íbamos a poder ir juntos en el mismo auto – ven, vamos – me guio por el camino de flores que había alrededor. Toco el timbre y estábamos esperando a que abrieran, después de unos segundos mas la puerta se abrió revelando una casa totalmente tirada (desarreglada).

¿Puedo ayudarles? – nos pregunto una chica.

Venimos a buscar a Emmett y Jasper – le respondió indiferente.

No están – la voz de la chica fue silenciada por la de Irina – Emmett no ha estado aquí desde la semana pasada y de Jasper no se nada – eso se me hacia raro Emmett me había hablado diciendo que estaba aquí, y ahora su novia nos dice que no están.

¿Gracias? – Dijo a modo de respuesta, pero mas bien sonó como una pregunta – Que raro – me dijo Edward al estar lejos de la puerta - ¿Estas segura que Emmett te dijo que iban a esta aquí? – me pregunto.

Si, eso fue lo que dijo – le respondí – espera – saque mi celular de la bolsa de mis pantalones.

¿Qué haces? – me pregunto.

Voy a marcarle – estaba buscando entre las llamadas recientes el ultimo numero para poder marcarle – esta sonando – le dije.

¿Bella? – Me respondió Emmett - ¿Bella en donde estas? – se escuchaba algo raro.

Estoy fuera de la casa de Irina, ¿Dónde estas tu? – le pregunte.

Estoy adentro – me dijo en un susurro – estamos adentro, no nos dejan salir – la voz de Emmett se iba apagando.

Ella nos dijo que no estabas ahí, que no habías estado desde la semana pasada y que de Jasper no sabia nada – repetí las mismas palabras que utilizo ella.

No nos dejan salir – me respondió con la voz queda.

Te sacare, te lo prometo, tengo que colgar – estaba ideando algo para poder sacarlos de ahí.

Gracias bella – me dijo antes de colgar.

¿Qué paso? – me pregunto Edward.

Pasa que están dentro y no los dejan salir – le dije lo que sabia – necesito que me ayudes en algo – me di cuenta que la parte de la chochera estaba abierta y ahí habían una entrada – ¿A dónde lleva esa entrada? – le pregunte.

Si mal no recuerdo – enfoco sus ojos – a la parte de adentro de la casa, exactamente a las escaleras que dan a las habitaciones – me informo.

Necesito que las distraigas, que vuelvas a tocar y le hagas la platica a Irina mientras que yo los busco y los saco de ahí, ¿De acuerdo? – dije.

No tardes – me estaba arriesgando a ser descubierta por su hermana Kate o Tanya, pero eso era lo de menos ahora.

Listo – Edward toco el timbre, estaba esperando a que le abrieran para poder entrar yo.

¿Otra vez? – preguntaron.

Si solo quería hablar de… - perdí la voz de Edward, ese era el momento, entre por la cochera y justo como lo había dicho Edward daban hacia las escaleras, me di vuelta para ver si no estaba nadie, ahí me encontré a Edward en la puerta hablando con Irina, bueno la estaba entreteniendo, decidí que no tenia que perder el tiempo y subí con delicadeza las escaleras, ¿Dónde estas?, quería preguntar, tendría que revisar las habitaciones pero en donde, en cual estarán, no me daría tiempo, mejor les mandaba un mensaje.

_¿Dónde están?_

_BS._

Estaba ansiosa, no podía ser descubierta, el mensaje de respuesta no tardo en llegar, por suerte lo había puesto en vibración sino, ahora mismo iba a alertar a alguien más que estuviera cerca.

_Habitación lila, en el armario._

_EM._

¿Habitación lila?, ¿había pasado por una habitación así?, la verdad es que no recordaba, pero solo había revisado dos de las 5 habitaciones, y estaba segura que ninguna de ellas tenia un color lila, la siguiente que me asome el color era Rosa, solo me quedaban dos opciones, y justo la penúltima esa, era la que Emmett me había dicho que era - ¿Emmett? – Susurre – ¿Están aquí? – y si ¿alguien mas me había escuchado?

¿Bella? – Me susurro – estamos aquí – dio unos golpecitos al armario, me acerque para abrirlo y no pude estaba cerrado – tiene llave – me dijo.

Ya lo note – mi vista voló a la habitación buscando una llave pero no la encontraba – ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pudiera estar? – Le pregunte - ¿Dónde esta Jasper? – me había dado cuenta que no le había escuchado la voz.

Por sus cajones, del lado de su cama, Jasper sigue inconsciente – me dijo, ¿Qué les habían hecho?, quería e preguntarles pero ese no era el momento para ponernos hablar. Me dirigí a los cajones que me había dicho Emmett y ahí encontré dos llaves, una de esas dos tenias que ser la que me abriera el armario.

Espera un momento – introduje la primera pero nada mas no se abrió, la segunda, esperaba que fuera esa sino estábamos perdidos. Gracias a Dios si se abrió.

Bella – la voz de Emmett me alerto estaba algo débil – no te preocupes – me dijo cuando vio mi cara, se pasara – eso no me calmaba pero no sabia que mas hacer – ¿Vez?, aquí esta Jasper – señalo algo, mi vista se dirigió a donde me indicaba con su dedo y pude ver a Jasper totalmente dormido.

Ven, no pasa nada – escuche la voz de alguien acercarse – sé que me quieres a mi, y que Isabella solo era un pasatiempo.

Tanya – esa era la voz de Edward – no sabes lo que dices, estas borracha, además no te permito que hables así de mi novia.

Eddy, no sabes lo que dices tu – se rio tontamente, las voces se escuchaban mas cerca.

Saca a Jasper de ahí – le indique a Emmett – si se abre esa puerta me ayudaras ¿Correcto? – solo asintió.

Ven, vamos a mi cuarto – dijo la voz de Tanya.

¿De quien es este cuarto? – le pregunte.

De Tanya – perfecto.

¿Quién los encerró? – no podía creer de que eran capaces hacer.

Creo que fue ella junto con sus hermanas – me dijo algo irritado.

¿Qué haces aquí? – maldición, no escuche que la puerta se abriera.

Sorpresa – me acerque a ella – ven – la jale.

¿Qué te pasa? – estaba tratando de zafarse de mi.

Tranquila, esto es para que no te metas con mi novio – la empuje dentro del armario – Emmett – lo llame, dejo a Jasper en la cama y empujo la puerta del armario, impidiendo con su peso que se abriera en lo que yo me encargaba de cerrarlo – buenas noches, vámonos – me dirigí a ellos – entre Emmett y Edward se llevaron a Jasper a la salida.

¿Por donde? – me pregunto Edward.

Por donde entre – le dije – me asegurare que no este nadie.

Kate salió – nos informo Emmett.

Eso nos deja solo con Irina y la chica que nos abrió la puerta – susurre.

Están en la parte de atrás de la casa – me dijo Edward, lo mire danto a entender que quería una explicación de eso – estaba hablando con Irina – al parecer me entendió – y llego Tanya con la chica que nos abrió, la dejo a ella y se me acerco, le dijo a su hermana y a la chica que la esperaran en la parte de atrás de la casa, así que ellas se fueron dándonos un tiempo para hablar – termino de decir.

Las matare a las cuatro – le dije con algo de rabia, no contra de él pero si con ellas, una por encerrarlos, dos por engañarme y tres por coquetear con mi novio.

Que agresividad pequeña – Emmett estaba regresando poco a poco a su humor habitual.

Poco, ahora hay que salir de aquí – deje que ellos pasaran primero para asegurarme que nadie se había dado cuenta de que habíamos entrado y salido por aquí – listo, vámonos – solo cuando estuvimos en el auto me sentí mas tranquila, Emmett y Jasper iban en la parte de atrás y yo iba del lado de Edward - ¿Qué les hicieron? – le pregunte.

Cuando te hable la primera vez y colgué era porque se despertaron, cuando pensé que esta dormida te volví a marcar diciéndote que vinieras por nosotros y cuando colgué algo me dio a oler con un pañuelo y lo ultimo que supe era que estábamos Jasper y yo encerrados en ese armario – dijo Emmett tratando de recordar algo de lo que paso.

¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí Emmett? – en su cara me di cuenta de que esa era la pregunta que no quería escuchar.


	34. Plan

POV Bella

¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí Emmett? – en su cara me di cuenta de que esa era la pregunta que no quería escuchar.

Yo… bella no – estaba tratando de evitar el tema – por favor – sus ojos le brillaban.

Nada de bella, ahora mismo me dirás porque razón estabas ahí y porque te encerraron – lo fulmine con la mirada.

Esta bien – no me daba la cara, parecía un niño pequeño regañado.

Espero – me cruce de brazos, Edward se estaba riendo pero le di un pequeño codazo antes de que se diera cuenta Emmett.

POV Emmett.

Cuando Alice y Rose le estaba reclamando a Jasper sobre su sexualidad – no me gustaba hablar de ese tema pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que cerrar una puerta para poder estar en paz conmigo mismo – Irina y Kate nos dijeron que si las íbamos a dejar a sus casas, no teníamos nada mas que hacer, así que fue por eso que aceptamos ir a dejarlas – me estaba doliendo la cabeza y por ese momento envidiaba a Jasper, que seguía plácidamente dormido.

¿Y sus autos? – me pregunto Bella, desde el asiento del copiloto.

En nuestras casas – le explique – ellas pasaron por nosotros a nuestras casas, cosa que me sorprendió pero no le dije nada, para no hacerla sentir mal, ya sabes – levante la vista y la vi que estaba frunciendo el ceño – no es nada raro en ellas, ¿Verdad Edward? – lo hice por maldad, mas que nada porque estaba viendo que se estaba riendo de mi.

Emmett – me reprendió bella como lo haría una mamá con su hijo.

Déjalo bella – seguía sonriendo – pero si, era normal que Irina tuviera controlado a Emmett – se rio a un mas.

Bueno y como te decía – lo fulmine con la mirada pero eso logro que me doliera mas la cabeza – ellas pasaron por nosotros así que fue por eso que nuestros autos están bien en nuestras casas – hice una pausa – quería que las acompañáramos a su casa para traer algo y ellas después irnos a dejar a las nuestras pero todo fue confuso – estaba tratando de recordar las cosas.

_Flashback._

_¿Vienen? – Jasper y yo nos miramos para ver quien de los dos respondían – solo será un momento amor – grrr escuchar esa palabra saliendo de sus labios hacia que se me erizara la piel, había hecho de todo para poder enamorarme de ella, pero eso no se podía, a pesar de que sabia que la chica que yo quería y de la cual estaba enamorado era lesbiana, no podía dejar de pensar en ella._

_Que mas da – respondió Tanya – si no quieren no es a fuerza – se recargo en su auto, desde que Edward la había dejado estaba de un humor de perros, no sabia con cuantos mas se había dado sus arrimones, ya que cada ves que nos la topábamos en los pasillos de la escuela venia de la mano de un chico diferente, no tenia nada contra de ella, pero tampoco se me hacia bien que hiciera eso, tenia que darse su lugar, pero en fin es su vida y ella sabe que es lo que mejor le conviene._

_Tanya por favor – casi le suplico Kate._

_Ash, nos vemos mejor en la casa – se dio media vuelta y se fue en su carro dejándonos a nosotros para poder "hablar" cosa que no hemos hecho desde hace mucho tiempo._

_¿Entonces que dicen? – nos volvió a preguntar Irina._

_¿Vamos? – me susurro Jasper._

_No lo se – hice una mueca – no creo que sea conveniente._

_Pero mira quienes vienen ahí – la voz de Kate hizo que la volteáramos a ver – si son nada más y nada menos que las novias – las dos se rieron por lo que dijeron._

_Cállate – salto Rose, parecía que la voz se me había ido, quería defenderla, decirles que no era verdad que la dejaran en paz, pero no podía simplemente la voz no me salía y me sentía impotente – de menos yo no necesito a un "hombre" – hizo las comillas en el aire al decirlo – que finja quererme y no lo haga._

_No le hables así – se metió Irina – que tu y la enana no saben nada de nosotras – la cara de Jasper se transformo, creo que sentía lo mismo que yo al escuchar que la ofendían._

_¿Y ustedes si? – las reto Alice._

_Sabemos lo suficiente – la miro Kate – esta demás decir que nosotras tenemos algo que ustedes anhelaban mucho antes – se rio de ella – pero lastima aunque eso se terminara, jamás podrán tenerlo – no sabia de que estaban hablando, mire a Jasper para saber si él se daba una idea referente a eso pero su cara estaba igual que la mía, con eso me dio a entender que estaba igual o peor que yo._

_Ya basta – la voz regreso a mi – déjenlas en paz – mis manos estaban en puños._

_No necesitamos de tu ayuda – me escupió en la cara Rose – creo que eso ya es demasiado tarde – su mirada destilaba furia – pero su voz se escuchaba rota._

_Rose no – intervino Jasper._

_Nada de Rose, no se en donde quedo el pequeño niño que jugaba conmigo en el patio de nuestras casas – nuevamente su voz se escucho distorsionada._

_Vámonos – la estaba jalando Alice._

_¿Por favor? – Suplico Jasper - ¿Alice? – Ella lo miro sorprendida, pero después su cara adopto una mascara diferente a la que comúnmente siempre tenia, su sonrisa desapareció para poder remplazarla por una de indiferencia._

_¿Por favor que Jasper? – Lo miro - ¿Ahora me hablas? – Alzo la voz – ¿ahora te dignas a hablarme, y a defenderme? – alzo los puños._

_Siempre lo he hecho – susurro, pero solo yo lo alcance a oír._

_¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunto con algo de cólera en la voz._

_No te permito que le hables así a mi novio – intervino Kate nuevamente._

_Tu mejor cállate – se giro Alice para encararla – apuesto lo que quieras a que fuiste tu y las porquerías que tienes por hermanas las que fueron las que inventaron que Rose y yo éramos lesbianas, por Dios es que acaso no ¿tienen mas ingenio? – No podía darle crédito a lo que estaba escuchando – no que va, eso es pedir mucho, si tienen un cerebro del tamaño de un chícharo – Rose y Alice comenzaron a reírse – déjanos en paz._

_Háganle caso a sus novios y dejen de molestar – hablo Rose, en seguida agrego – le harían un bien a la humanidad, vámonos Alice – las dos se fueron a sus respectivos autos y salieron del aparcamiento del instituto, como si nada hubiera pasado._

_¿Ustedes que les pasa? – dijo una furiosa Kate._

_¿De que hablas? – le dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo Jasper._

_Parece que ellas son sus novias – eso es lo que quiero, no se lo podía decir, ellas no tenían la culpa de las decisiones equivocadas que habíamos tomado los dos._

_¿Nos vamos ya? – pregunte._

_¿Qué dices? – Me susurro Jasper – creo que tú habías dicho que no era buena idea ir – me recordó._

_Cambie de opinión, solo quiero olvidar este mal momento – el sabia a lo que me refería, no era necesario decirlo, compartíamos el mismo dolor - ¿Vas? – pregunte._

_No te puedo dejar – me dijo con una sonrisa._

_Fin del Flashback._

Ya veo, pero sigo sin entender – me dijo Bella – no le encuentro el sentido en que tomar les ayude a olvidar las cosas, creo que eso solo afectaría mas – no cabía duda ella y Edward eran tal para cual, escucharla hablar a ella era como estar escuchando a Edward.

Lo se, y no estábamos planeando tomar – le dije – solo íbamos a ir a dejarlas pasar un "rato" – hice comillas en el aire – agradable con ellas e irnos.

Lo dudo, eso de pasar un momento agradables con ellas estaba muy difícil, creo que es mas agradable pasarlo con una víbora a estar con ellas – Edward y ella se rieron, después de unos segundos me les uní, bella tenia razón.

Concuerdo con bella – la apoyo Edward.

Hay si ¿no?, solo porque ahora son novios ya estas de acuerdo en todo lo que diga ella ¿no? – en automático bella se puso roja y Edward estaba incomodo.

Por supuesto, es mi novia – se tomaron de la mano, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que envidiaba ese gesto, yo también lo quería hacer pero no con la mano de Irina sobre la mía yo quería otras manos, pero no me era posible obtenerlo.

Como envidio eso, me da gusto que sean felices – me lamente, sabia que ellos no tenían la culpa pero era inevitable sentir un vacío en el pecho al ver que alguien mas se estaba demostrando su amor frente a ti.

Lo siento Emmett – había una mueca de dolor en el rostro de bella, y me lamente por haber causado ese gesto en su rostro.

No, perdónenme a mí, no tenia porque haberlo dicho – me estaba retractando de las palabras que dije.

Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que tu y Jasper sean felices – me sonrió – sé que no soy cupido – volteo a ver a Edward, mientras que este le sonreía, supongo que algo había detrás de esa palabra para ellos – pero lo intentare lo juro – regreso la vista a mi - ¿Jasper estará bien? – me pregunto con algo de duda, mezclada con nerviosismo en la voz.

Lo estará – eso esperaba, pero no le podía decir eso, sino lograría que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

¿Me dirás porque los encerraron? – me pregunto.

Eso – me estaba esforzando porque no recordara esa parte pero fue en vano.

_Flashback._

_Pasen – nos indicaron al momento de estar esperándolas fuera de su casa – no tardaremos solo iremos por lo que necesitamos y en un momento regresamos – dijo Kate._

_¿Qué hacemos? – le pregunte a Jasper cuando vimos que subieron en la segunda planta y desaparecieron de nuestra vista._

_No lo se, creo que si debemos de irnos ya – me dijo muy inseguro._

_¿Qué hacen ahí? – Pregunto Tanya algo mal – pasen no se queden ahí – nos empujo a Jasper y a mi – tomen – nos tendió a cada uno un vaso y vertió algo de licor._

_No es necesario ya casi nos vamos – interrumpió Jasper._

_Quédense un momento – se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encantaban en la sala – vengan aquí cuñaditos – Jasper y yo nos miramos por ultima vez y nos fuimos a sentar a su lado - ¿Saben algo? – Nos pregunto – en este momento Edward también tendría que haber estado aquí – su cuerpo dio unas sacudidas y de inmediato me espante – yo lo quería – comenzó – pero el a mi no, al menos no lo suficiente como para darme lo que yo quería – se rio amargamente._

_¿Qué era lo que querías Tanya? – le pregunte._

_Sexo – y se empezó a reír como loca – salud – grito alzando el vaso, y la mitad del contenido callo sobre sus piernas, esto ocasiono que se riera aun mas._

_Tanya que cosas dices – le dijo Jasper, yo le echaba la culpa al licor, pero ya saben lo que dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad – ten cuidado._

_Brinden conmigo – nos dijo, Jasper y yo nos tomamos lo que nos había servido, me sabia diferente, estaba mas pesado que los anteriores que nos habían dado cuando veníamos a su casa, algo andaba mal lo sabia pero ya era demasiado tarde para salir, el liquido ya estaba corriendo por mi sangre, me sentí mareado no le encontraba la lógica a eso, solo había sido un vaso y ya me sentía mal._

_¿Emmett? – Jasper hablaba medio raro – me siento mal – se toco la cabeza – creo que no estuvo bien venir – las palabras se le barrían. _

_Ven – apareció Irina frente a mi extendiendo su mano para que la tomara, queriendo no lo hice, me guio por sus habitaciones y entramos a la suya – es que necesito que me ayudes a bajar algo – fue por eso que entre._

_¿En donde esta? – le pregunte dándole la espalda._

_Por aquí – me dijo, me guio por su clóset y fue en ese momento que sentí que algo me hacia que cerrara los ojos._

_Fin del Flashback._

De ahí ya no recuerdo nada mas – le dije.

Esta bien te creo – me dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y frotarse la sien.

POV Bella.

No podía creer hasta donde eran capaces de llegar, los drogaron no era normal que ellos se sintieran mareados con solo un poco de licor, algo tenia esa sustancia para que se pusieran así, toda esa maldad que tenían no iba a llegar a nada bueno, y estaba de acuerdo con Alice estaba cien por siento segura que ellas habían sido las que habían expandido el rumor entre Emmett y Jasper de que ellas eran lesbianas, la razón era muy obvia, no quería que ellos estuvieran con ellas, pero todo saldrá a la luz. Quizás por eso Alice se escuchaba muy extraña cuando le marque, y no me creía eso de que estaba dormida, tenia que haber pasado algo mas para que ella estuviera así, y con lo que me dijo Emmett su humor estaba muy relacionado con eso, pero no sabia como ayudarla, me era complicado acercarme a ella, para decirle ¿Qué?, ni siquiera sabia que iba a decirle, muchas veces el silencio es lo mejor pero yo sabia que ella necesitaba a alguien que la escuchara, quizás por eso Jasper siempre estaba pendiente de ella, pero ahora con eso iba a ser mas difícil que ellos estén juntos. Se me estaba olvidando alguien mas Garrett, ¿Y ahora que iba hacer con el?, no quería jugar con el, se veía medio ilusionado cuando le dije que alguien gustaba de él, pero él estaba enamorado de otra y no sabia quien era.

Emmett – me gire para poder verlo pero Edward se me adelanto.

Ya se durmió – me informo.

pobrecitos – me sentía mal por ellos, no quería verlos sufrir, dicen que en la guerra de amor todo se vale, pero eso si que era jugar sucio, estoy conciente que nada es color de rosas ni mucho menos es dolor pero con ellos ya se había sobrepasado, por un lado estaba Alice y Rose que se hacen las fuertes cada vez que pasan, que los tratan con indiferencia pero sé que por dentro se desmoronan, y yo también lo haría si supiera que el chico que me gusta piensa que soy lesbiana, eso si que es pasarse de la raya, por el otro están Emmett y Jasper que a pesar de que las quieren, y dicen estar enamorados de ellas no pueden estar juntos por esa mentira que se hizo, los que sufren estando en una relación que no da para mas, que aunque ellos quieran intentarlo su corazón, hipotéticamente, ya le pertenece a alguien mas y por ultimo están las arpías de Irina, Kate y Tanya, aunque Tanya no se meta conmigo así personalmente en mi relación con Edward, lo hace con mis amigas, que ellas no tienen la culpa de su sed insaciable con respecto al sexo, y eso de que solo quería a Edward para tener sexo es inexplicable, no se muy bien el tipo de relación que llevarían ellos dos, y ni quiero pensarlo pero tampoco es para que te vuelvas adicto al sexo, ella ya lo que necesita era un especialista, no era normal que una chica de nuestra edad solo estuviera pensando en tener sexo, no veo mal y no soy quien para juzgar a las personas que han tenido sexo pero creo que tienen sus limites, en cambio Irina y Kate, ellas si que son las que mas han afectado a Alice y Rose, no físicamente sino que Psicológicamente lo han hecho.

Si, lo se, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?, como ya dijiste no somos cupido y creo que no es conveniente en meternos en las decisiones que ellos han tomado.

Creo que tengo una idea – no sabia si va a funcionar pero estaba dispuesta a probar con todo lo que se me presentara para poder ayudarlos, todo con tal de verlos felices y no solo a ellos dos sino que también a Alice y Rose y quien quite y pueda ayudar a Garrett con la chica que le gusta, eso si no podría prometerles nada, todo puede pasar.

¿Qué planeas? – me sonrió, sin apartar la vista del camino, casi llegando a su casa.

Ya lo veras – le giñe un ojo.

Me das miedo, pero ya quiero saber que es lo que planeas, ¿Me lo dirás? – me pregunto.

Mejor que eso – respondí con una sonrisa.

¿A que te refieres? – me pregunto, estacionando el auto fuera de su casa.

Lo sabrás por supuesto – le dije – pero también me vas a ayudar, por favor – hice un puchero y el solo se rio de mi pero después me beso.

Te ayudare en todo lo que este a mi alcance – me susurro sobre los labios - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – me pregunto pegando su frente sobre la mía.

Que bueno es oír eso – dije con la vos mas seductora que pude – esto es lo que vamos hacer, solo espero y funcione – dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Vamos hacer un intento, ya te dije que no eres cupido, solo somos humanos – me sonrió – ahora dime ¿Qué vamos hacer? – se me había olvidado por un momento.

Cierto – le di la razón – esta bien esto es lo que aremos – le susurre para que no escucharan ni Emmett ni Jasper si es que ya estaban despiertos y también por si n lo estaban para que no los despertáramos con nuestras voces.

Funcionara ya veras – me abrazo – solo tenemos que planearlo bien, tienes la idea pero estas muy confundida quizás sea por lo que estas pasando y no hablo solo de james, sino de las chicas también, pero no te preocupes que yo por eso estoy aquí para ayudarte y apoyarte en todo – era verdad estaba confundida.

¿Es buena mi idea? – pregunte.

Claro que lo es, si eso no los une, entonces son unas cabezas duras – nos reímos los dos.

Alice – suspiro Jasper.

Rose, por favor dime que me crees – hablo de inmediato Emmett.

Cuanto antes comencemos – los vi a los dos con ojos soñadores – a ayudarlos mejor, no soporto verlos así – me acerque mas a Edward.

Hoy mismo – me abrazo.

Perfecto, hoy mismo comenzaremos con el plan "Cupido" – era el nombre mas absurdo pero fue el primero que se me vino a la mente.

Alice – otro suspiro.

¿Alguien hablo? – Edward y yo nos miramos esperando a que desapareciera la voz.


	35. Visita inesperada

POV Bella.

¿Alguien hablo? – Edward y yo nos miramos esperando a que desapareciera la voz – Bella ábreme – no era mi imaginación de verdad era ella y no se como demonios había escuchado si se suponía que no debería de ser así.

Alice – la salude al bajar la ventanilla para poder verla mejor - ¿Qué haces aquí? – esperaba que a Jasper o a Emmett no se les ocurriera hablar.

¿Qué no puedo venir a verte? – me sonrió de forma burlona.

¿Cómo llegaste? – Jasper se estaba removiendo en su lugar, balbuceando cosas.

En mi coche – me respondió algo escéptica - ¿En donde mas bella? – esa sonrisa que estaba bailando en sus labios no era la misma que había visto una vez mas, mis ojos se enfocaron en los suyos, mi corazón se oprimió al verlos hinchados y rojos pese a la poca luz que nos brindaba la luna me di cuenta de eso.

Lo que quiero decir – me rectifique – ¿Cómo supiste en donde vivía Edward? – ella sabia que estaba con él, pero no sabia a que había venido.

Eso es fácil – le resto importancia – todo el mundo sabe en donde vive la Familia Cullen – todos excepto yo - ¿Podemos hablar tantito bella?

Claro – me gire para ver a Edward y de paso a Jasper y Emmett – en un momento regreso – me despedí de Edward.

Te veo adentro – me dijo empezando a desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad.

¿Cómo los vas a meter? – pregunte.

Ya me las ingeniare – frunció el ceño.

Te ayudare – me desabroche el cinturón para comenzar a ayudarlo.

No – me detuvo las manos – lo hago yo, ve con Alice que creo que te necesita.

No tardare – le avise.

Tomate tu tiempo – salimos del auto al mismo tiempo, el para bajar a Jasper y Emmett y yo para encontrarme con Alice.

¿Qué les paso? – vi la preocupación en sus ojos y por supuesto, en la voz.

Nada, solo están dormidos – no le quería decir que Jasper estaba drogado y que Emmett también lo estuvo.

¿Segura? – Los miro – se ven… - estaba buscando una palabra adecuada para emplearla - ¿Raros? – sonó como una pregunta.

Que cosas dices – trataba de desviar su vista de ellos – solo están dormidos, no les pasa nada – regreso su vista hacia a mi - ¿Qué tienes Alice? – se quedo callada.

Lamento haber venido, no quería molestarlos, pero – se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

¿Qué paso pequeña? – me acerque mas a ella.

Necesitaba a alguien a mi lado – su voz se le quebró.

Alice – la abrace – no pasa nada, sabes que ahora estoy yo para ayudarte en lo que yo pueda y consolarte – no me gustaba verla así, no sabia porque no había ido con Rose pero me alegraba que estuviera aquí conmigo, que confiara en mi.

Lo lamento mucho bella – la estaba acariciando.

No tienes nada que lamentar Alice, para eso son las amigas – la sostuve entre mis brazos como a una niña pequeña – ¿Qué te tiene así?

Todo bella, todo – su llanto me desgarraba – mi padre, la escuela, Jasper, todo – fue enumerando una a una las cosas que le pasaban – dirás que soy sensible, pero es demasiado para mi – se rio amargamente – es un peso enorme que no puedo soportarlo por mucho tiempo más, siento que me voy a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

Alice no estas sola ahora me tienes a mi – su cuerpo daba fuertes sacudidas, estaba segura que mi blusa ya estaba empapada por sus lagrimas pero eso era lo de menos, ahorita lo que mas me importaba era que Alice se tranquilizara, no la podía dejar así – no puedo hacer nada sobre el tema de tu mamá.

Lo se – sus sollozos cada vez se hacían mas fuertes.

Pero si puedo ayudarte en la escuela y con Jasper – se tenso al escuchar el nombre de él y suspiro.

No tienes por qué hacerlo – su voz se escuchaba un poco mejor.

Merecen ser feliz, no todo es dolor ¿Sabes?, lo digo por experiencia – le estaba acariciando sus sedosos cabellos.

¿Por qué bella? – se despego solo un poco de mi para verle a los ojos - ¿Qué te han hecho a ti? – le limpie sus gruesas y saladas lagrimas.

No es momento de hablar de mí, yo estoy aquí para consolarte a ti cariño – su mirada era distante.

Puedes confiar en mí – esta vez la que me consoló fue ella.

Lo se, pero no es el momento, prometo decírtelo – ella me abrazo y por un momento estaba tentada a decírselo.

Eso espero, sabes que tú también me tienes a mí – esas palabras me reconfortaron.

Pero te prometo que voy hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para que regrese esa alegría a tus ojos – la vi que iba a reprochar y me adelante a ella – no te conocía de antes, pero no hace falta hacerlo para darse cuenta de que ahora eres infeliz, no solo por la muerte de tu madre, sino que también lo eres por los problemas que has estado acarreando en estos últimos meses – no quería ser dura, pero no encontraba otra manera de decírselo – todos merecemos ser feliz.

Yo no puedo – se me adelanto.

Claro que puedes, ese derecho no se te ha arrebatado y no lo será – le sonreí para darle ánimos – es algo que hasta las mas víboras de Tanya, Kate e Irina maceren – eso logro hacerla sonreír solo un poco – y yo me encargare de eso, pero necesito que pongas de tu parte para que eso pueda funcionar – le advertí.

Nos han hecho mucho daño – su voz nuevamente se quebró.

Lo se, y sé que tarde o temprano todo saldrá a la luz – espero que sea mas temprano que tarde – Jasper – solo la mención de su nombre hacia que se iluminaran mas los ojos.

Por favor Bella, no mas – me pedía con sus ojitos iluminados, y esta vez ya no era por su nombre sino por el llanto que amenazaba con salir de nuevo.

Sabes que tenemos que hablar de él, no siempre lo podrás evitar – le recordé.

Sé que no lo podre evitar, pero si retrasar – se rio un poco pero no era la sonrisa que yo había conocido.

Muy graciosa – la abrace de nuevo dejando que se desahogara en mi, yo le estaba brindando un refugio con mis brazos, le quería transmitir confianza y apoyo, diciéndole así que nunca mas iba a estar sola que pasara lo que pasara siempre iba a estar yo para ella cuando mas me necesitara, que no importaba la hora siempre iba a estar tan disponible para ellas, y ahí también estaba incluida Rose, sé que a pesar de que se hace la fuerte también esta sufriendo, pero no sé que tan grande es su dolor, no me ha permitido verlo, se barrera es tan fuerte que ni ella misma se da cuenda de que es capaz de hacer con tal de reprimir el dolor.

Bella, Edward me dijo que estabas afuera, entra puedes enfermarte – la voz de Esme nos sorprendió a Alice a mi - ¿Alice? – Se acercó mas a nosotras - ¿Qué tienes cariño? – su tono maternal era lo que mas necesitaba Alice.

Nada – se limpio las lagrimas – yo, ya me iba, nos vemos mañana bella – se despidió de mi – acuérdate que mañana es salida de chicas.

Nada de que se va señorita – intervino Esme – usted no se puede ir a ningún lado, no en ese estado, además ya es muy noche.

Estoy de acuerdo con Esme – estaba preocupada por ella, y no quería que se fuera así.

No tengo nada, estoy bien – trato de convencerla.

Si es necesario hablare a tu casa para que sepan que vas a estar en la mía y no pasa nada – le sugirió Esme.

Eso es lo de menos – se rio amargamente – mi padre no esta, siempre anda de viaje así que ni cuenta se va a dar de que no estoy en casa.

Mejor aun, no te dejare que te vayas sabiendo ahora que estas sola en tu casa – la abrazo y Alice volvió a llorar – Alice siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa, puedes venir las veces que quieras, las puertas de mi casa siempre serán abiertas para las dos – Alice lloraba como una niña sin consuelo en sus brazos, sentía que estaba fuera de lugar en esa hermosa escena.

Esme muchas gracias – hablaba entrecortadamente debido al llanto.

Vamos a dentro, no quiero que se enfermen – volvió a decirnos – y ustedes dos se van a quedar esta noche en mi casa – ¿Y ahora que íbamos a hacer con Jasper y Emmett en la misma casa? – Llegaron justo a tiempo, es la hora de la cena – nos sonrió.

Muchas gracias – dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

Pasen – nos abrió la puerta des su casa – pónganse cómodas, Edward en un momento baja cariño – me sonrió y desapareció de nuestras vistas para la cocina.

No quiero ser una carga – me susurro Alice.

No lo eres – la mire mal – solo esta preocupada por ti como lo estamos todos – justo en ese momento la voz de Jasper se me vino a la mente "_Alice – suspiro Jasper" _y él no era el único que también se preocupaba por ella, se lo quería decir pero no sabia como lo iba a tomar o en el peor de los casos si es que me iba a creer eso no iba a ser sencillo debido a todas las cosas que han estado pasando últimamente, pero tenia que encontrar la forma adecuada para hacérselo saber.

Bella – la voz de Edward me hizo girarme – ¿Alice? – parece que su presencia le sorprendió, pero no le molesto sabia que Edward quería a Alice como a una hermana.

Hola Edward – lo saludo – siento mucho incomodarte en tu casa – susurro Alice haciéndose cada vez más chiquita en el sillón.

Nada de eso – le sonrió Edward – solo era sorpresa pensé que seguían afuera – me hecho una mirada – bienvenida, estas en tu casa – ahí estaba el Edward cortes que conocía.

Gracias – Alice estaba intimidada.

¿Puedo robarte tantito a Bella? – la miro a los ojos.

Adelante – ella agacho la mirada, sabia que Edward había visto que sus ojos estaban rojos y eso solo quería decir una cosa, Alice había estado llorando.

En un momento regreso, no tardo – me levante del sillón para seguir a Edward – ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte ya cuando estábamos demasiado lejos para que Alice nos escuchara.

Jasper ha estado susurrando el nombre de Alice en sueños – no le encontraba lo malo, yo lo hacia.

Yo también lo hago Edward – solo de recordarlo me ruborizaba, no sabia cuantas veces había dicho su nombre en sueños pero estaba segura que si me ha escuchado.

Lo se, pero ahora que Alice va a dormir esta noche aquí quizás lo escuche y no se como lo vaya a tomar ella – su lado protector con ella salió y viéndolo bien también me preocupaba su reacción Alice estaba algo escéptica con respecto a su tema amoroso y enredado con Jasper.

Bueno – lo medite por unos segundos – no creo que lo escuche, tampoco se van a dormir en la misma habitación.

Tienes razón – se relajo un poco.

¿Cómo están? – quise saber, puesto que no habían llegado en las mejores condiciones.

Jasper como te dije solo susurra el nombre de Alice y Emmett ni se diga, pero me sorprende que Jasper no se haya despertado, después de todo Emmett lo hizo – nuevamente se estaba preocupando – cuando llegue Carlisle le pediré que los revise, si es que aun no despiertan.

Tranquilo, no pasa nada, ellos son fuertes y creo que lo han demostrado con creses – ambos suspiramos.

Lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada por ellos, no mas de lo que ellos no quieren ver, solo espero que tu plan funcione – ahora que Alice estaba aquí, me iba a ser mas fácil poner en marcha mi plan, pero solo me faltaba Rose.

¿Quién será a estas horas? – el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Quizás sea tu padre – lo pensó por un momento pero después lo negó.

El no toca, siempre trae llaves de la casa – ambos nos acercamos para ver de quien se trataba.

Yo abro – se nos adelanto Esme, me fije que Alice seguía quietecita en el sillón donde la había dejado – Rosalie Hale que milagro verte por acá - ¿Rosalie había escuchado bien?, si que era un día de locos no me la imaginaba estando por acá, no sabia que la había traído hasta la casa de los Cullen, tal vez Alice le haya marcado cuando no estábamos Edward y yo, pero lo dudaba.

Buenas noches señora Cullen – la saludo - ¿Estará Alice?, lo que pasa es que fui a su casa y me dijeron que no se encontraba, que había salido a buscar a alguien a la casa de la Familia del Doctor Carlisle Cullen – se explico Rose, y como lo sospechaba Alice no le había hablado para pedirle que viniera por ella.

Pasa, no te quedes afuera – fue lo primero que dijo Esme cuando Rose termino de hablar – y no me digas señora Cullen, me haces sentir vieja – las dos se rieron un poco – dime Esme – le ofreció – y si Alice esta aquí junto con Bella, se encuentran en la sala.

¿Bella? – Parecía desconcertada – ¿Qué hace bella aquí? – le pregunto antes de que nos viera a Alice, Edward y a mi.

Edward y ella estaban estudiando – le explico y Rose ya no dijo nada mas, supongo que se estaba acordando que Edward y yo habíamos hecho un traro sobre las asesorías – pase a la sala, en un momento serviré la cena.

No muchas gracias, no hace falta – se excuso Rose.

Nada de peros señorita usted va a cenar con nosotros – su tono juguetón era contagioso - ¿Acaso despreciara mi cena? – le pregunto.

Esta bien – no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

Estas en tu casa querida – la voz de Esme se volvió a perder.

Me tenias preocupada – le recrimino a Alice – no contestabas mis llamadas y cuando fui a tu casa me dijeron que no estabas – Alice agacho la mirada – no sabia en donde estabas estaba a punto de llamar a tu padre.

Lo siento – su voz nuevamente se quebró.

Lo siento yo pequeña, no debí hablarte así discúlpame – se acercó a ella y la abrazo, Alice se dejo consentir por ella.

¿Y usted señorita, se puede saber porque no me hablo para decirme que Alice estaba aquí? – me cuestiono.

No sabia que la estabas buscando – me encogí de hombros.

No se me vuelvan a desaparecer, a ti bella te estaba hablando a tu casa para preguntarte por Alice pero nadie me respondía, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte a tu casa, pero primero pase a buscarla a ella – señalo a Alice – no quería meterlas en problemas a las dos por un ataque de histeria – Rose se parecía a una madre preocupada regañando a sus hijas.

Lo bueno es que lo reconoces – le dije y las tres comenzamos a reírnos.

Disculpa Edward – a penas se dio cuenta de su presencia – es que no te había visto, lo primero que mis ojos buscaron fueron a Alice – se avergonzó.

No te preocupes – le sonrió.

Es hora de la cena, chicos vayan a lavarse las manos – Esme me recordó a mi madre – Edward cariño ve a buscar a los muchachos – Rose no sabia que aquí estaban Jasper y Emmett y tampoco sabia que ellos iban a cenar con nosotras, temía a su reacción, digamos que salimos del instituto se la agarro contra de ellos por pensar que ellas eran lesbianas, solo era una barrera mas que construían ambas.

¿Quién mas estará para cenar? – su voz se estaba alarmando y Alice y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice.

Vamos a lavarnos las manos Rose – dije antes de que se diera cuenta de que Emmett estaba en la misma casa.

¿Me están ocultando algo? – pregunto cuando nos dirigíamos al baño.

No – evite su mirada – es mejor que nos apuremos no queremos que Esme no este esperando ¿Verdad? – evite su mirada nuevamente.

De acuerdo, me enterare – no queda de otra.

Alice estaba callada, no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabecita, pero sea cual sea los pensamientos o los recuerdos que la asechan yo quería ayudarle, no me gustaba para nada que estuviera así, quería verla sonriendo, radiante con ese típico humor que la caracterizaba, no decaída parecía una zombi, y temía que si seguía así cayera en una fuerte depresión.

¿Qué tienes Alice? – quise saber.

Nada – esa fue la única respuesta que obtuve de ella.

No se como pero las ayudare – lo dije mas para mi que para ellas.

¿Dijiste algo? – se detuvo Rose para encararme.

No, no he dicho nada – les sonreí.

Al llegar al comedor Rose se dio cuenta de que habían dos platos de mas pero no dijo nada, estábamos de pie esperando a que alguien nos diera la indicación de sentarnos en un lugar.

Tomen asiento, en un momento les traigo sus platos – me ofrecí para ayudarla.

Te acompaño – estaba por dar unos dos pasos a lo mucho cuando me interrumpió.

No es necesario bella, son mis invitadas y esta noche les serviré yo, ahora tomen asiento que ya no tardan en venir los demás – que bueno que no había dicho nombres, aun no era el momento.

Bella – la voz de Edward me alarmo – siéntense – venia bajando las escaleras junto con Emmett y Jasper, mire en dirección de Rose para ver cual era su reacción pero me sorprendió al ver que adoptaba una actitud diferente.

Los seis nos sentamos en nuestro lugar correspondiente, Jasper frente a Alice, cabe decir que ella mantenía la vista en otro lugar menos en dirección de Jasper, ya sea porque no lo quería ver, cosa que lo dudo mucho, o porque no quería que el viera sus ojos rojos provocados por el llanto, Emmett tomo lugar frente a Rose, en cambio ella estaba como si nada y era Emmett el que mantenía la vista en el mantel, como si eso fuera lo mas importante en ese momento, y como es de suponerse Edward estaba frente a mi, estábamos en un silencio sepulcral no sabia que hacer o decir para que dejaran de ignorarse los unos a los otros, no cabía duda tenía que empezar a poner el plan en marcha si no esto iba a ser demasiado tarde, si así me cuesta trabajo hablar no me quiero ni imaginar lo que va a pasar si dejo pasar mas tiempo. Pude notar que Alice levantaba la vista y al darse cuenta de que Jasper la estaba mirado volvía a agacharla o simplemente la dirigía a otro lugar, y Rose había momentos en que su mascara de frialdad se desvanecía dejando entrever una afligida llena de tristeza, Emmett cada vez mas la observaba detenidamente y cuando sus ojos hacia contacto estos los desviaban a lugares diferentes y ni que se diga de Alice y Jasper.

Que quietecitos – si supiera, trajo en sus manos los platos que íbamos a ocupar, los vasos de cristal ya se encontraban en la mesa – es hora de cenar – tomo su lugar – cada quien tome lo que se quiera comer, pero guarden algo para el postre – cada uno tomo su cena en silencio las miradas volaban en direcciones opuestas cuando cruzaban. Edward y yo nos mirábamos y sonreíamos, nada que ver en como lo hacían ellos que cada vez que se miraban parecía que recibían puñales y muecas de dolor eran las que mas prevalecían en sus rostros. La cena paso sin mayor percance, al final Esme no dejo ir a Rose alegando que ya era muy noche para que una jovencita como ella anduviera sola en las calles, así que llamo a sus padres para informarles que estaba con Esme, ella misma hablo con sus padres y después de unos segundos finalizo la llamada, indicándoles en donde iban a dormir, se suponía que una habitación iba a ser para cada uno, pero tanto Rose como Alice dijeron que ellas querían estar en una habitación y lo mismo dijeron Emmett y Jasper, así que solo se redujo a prestarnos dos habitaciones, supuestamente yo iba a dormir con las chicas en la misma habitación, pero Edward y yo habíamos quedado en que cuando los demás estuvieran dormidos yo me pasaría a su cuarto, y antes de que se levantaran los demás, yo iba a regresar a mi habitación.

Pónganse cómodas – Esme entro con tres cobijas en las manos, Rose y yo la ayudamos y ella nos sonrió – si tienen frio solo abren ese estante de ahí – nos indico con el dedo – ahí pueden encontrar mas cobijas si es necesario – nos dio un beso y un abrazo a cada una y estaba por marcharse.

¿Esme? – El llame - ¿Y el señor Cullen? – se me hacia raro, porque no lo había visto en el tiempo que estaba aquí.

Esta en el hospital trabajando cielo, le toco guardia – eso explicaba todo – que descansen hasta mañana – se despidió de nosotras y se salió de la habitación dejándonos solas.

¿Cómo nos vamos a dormir? – me pregunto Rose.

Cada una en una cama – rodee los ojos.

Lo que quiero decir, es que tanto Alice como yo, no traemos ropa para dormir – yo no traía ropa suficiente como para prestarles y en ese momento apareció Esme de nuevo, pero esta vez con ropa en sus manos.

Tomen – nos tendió la ropa – no se si les sirva pero aquí les traigo algo de ropa para que se duerman, ahora si, que descansen chicas, hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana Esme – dijimos las tres a coro.

Bueno yo pido el short y esa camisa – iban a juego.

Yo el camisón – escogió Alice - ¿Y tu bella? – me pregunto.

Yo traigo ropa, gracias Alice – comencé a sacar mi ropa para irme a cambiar al baño, cuando Salí ellas ya estaban cambiadas –chicas necesito hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante.

¿De que se trata bella? – las dos se sentaron en una cama esperando a que continuara hablando.

Mejor dicho de quien se trata – suspire.

¿De quien? – hablo Alice acomodándose en su lugar.

Se trata de Emmett y Jasper – sus caras reflejaron varias cosas a la vez, resentimiento, dolor, furia, sorpresa, dulzura, pero al final se terminaba resumiendo a una palabra clave "Amor".

Me niego – se opuso Rose.

Yo no se – Alice estaba confundida.

Esto que les voy a decir es importante, solo escúchenme si al terminar siguen pensando que no vale la pena, les juro que no vuelvo a insistir – estaba segura que lo volvería a hacer, dejaría pasar un tiempo para volver hablar de ellos pero lo haría.

Esta bien – Rose se acomodó mas en su lugar.

Perfecto – tome una bocanada de aire, lo que iba a decirles a continuación les iba a cambiar la vida, no sabia si iba a ser para bien o simplemente lo iban a dejar pasar – ellos…


	36. Invasión

POV Bella.

Perfecto – tome una bocanada de aire, lo que iba a decirles a continuación les iba a cambiar la vida, no sabia si iba a ser para bien o simplemente lo iban a dejar pasar – ellos… - no sabia como decírselo.

¿Qué pasa bella? – me miraban intrigadas.

¿Es algo malo? – me pregunto Alice casi al borde de la histeria.

Fueron encerrados por sus novias, los drogaron y los encerraron en un armario, la verdad es que no se para que lo hicieron – esta viéndolas atentamente para ver sus reacciones, pero como tardaban mucho en sopesar la idea me espante – ¿Esta bien? – esperaba a que reaccionaran pero nada.

¿Qué ellas hicieron que? – casi gritaron al decirlo.

Shh!, podrán despertar a Esme – las calle antes de que viniera a ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

Lo siento – se sonrojaron – ¿Pero ellos están bien no? – Me pregunto Alice – digo porque yo los vi cuando llegue.

Ahora si esta bien, están en su cuarto solo que si están sacados de onda pero nada fuera de lo normal, supongo – me encogí de hombros.

¿Para que nos dices esto bella? – me pregunto Rose frunciendo el ceño.

Solo, es que no quiero que tengan una idea equivocada de ellos – hable antes de que me interrumpieran – sé que ellos creyeron por un momento que ustedes son lesbianas – las tres hicimos una mueca – pero ahora hay que ponernos del otro lado, lo que quiero decir es que, ¿Qué hubieran pensado ustedes si alguien mas les hubiera dicho que ellos son gays? – se quedaron calladas y por unos largos segundos no dijeron nada.

El hubiera no existe – se cruzo de brazos Rose.

Es hipotéticamente – rodee los ojos.

Siendo así – me dijo Alice algo seria – supongo que habríamos reaccionado como ellos, bueno lo digo por mi, pero eso no es justificación para hacerlo – ahí se estaba contradiciendo – ya me enrede – nos reímos de ella – bueno tratare de explicarme – hizo una pausa – supongo que si yo supiera que Emmett y Jasper son gays lo habría duda porque ellos no tendrían novia, y siempre estuvieran juntos, no olvídalo, no es raro que una mujer ande con otra mujer a todos lados eso quiere decir que es su mejor amiga – le sonrió a Rose – pero en los hombres ya vez que se ve raro todo, hasta porque los hombres se abracen entre ellos ya piensan otra cosa, para mi eso es normal porque tanto como las mujeres y los hombres pueden hacer las mismas cosas, no por eso quiere decir que tiene preferencias sexuales diferentes.

Eso lo se y estoy de acuerdo contigo – le di la razón – pero sabes que cuando a alguien se le mete la espinita de que son lesbianas se quedan con esa idea, además no creo que ellos habrían querido ir a preguntárselo cuando ni siquiera tenían comunicación – se lo pensaron por un momento – no se hablaban, y cuando lo hacían solo era por la escuela, de ahí en fuera no había la oportunidad de hacerlo.

O quizás no quería – me interrumpió Rose.

No tal vez no sabían como se lo iban a tomar ustedes si es que ellos llegaban y les decían "Oye me dijeron que ustedes son lesbianas, ¿Es verdad?" – hice una imitación tan pobre de la voz de Emmett.

Supongo que si tienes razón – me miro algo confusa – pero eso no quita que ellos se lo hayan callado tanto tiempo – reflexiono – pero pensándolo bien, no expandieron el rumor de que éramos lesbianas, lo sabían, "supuestamente", pero jamás se lo comentaron a alguien mas.

A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado – suspiraron al mismo tiempo – se han comportado como unos caballeros, al menos en esa parte – supongo que Alice tenia razón en esa parte.

Quizás, pero solo eso ustedes lo saben, yo apenas los acabo de conocer, pero lo el poco tiempo que he compartido con ellos, sé que no son malas personas – me imagine a Emmett relatándome su historia y me conmovió a un mas – todo lo que han pasado todos, porque no nada mas hablo por ellos, sino que también por ustedes, son problemas que vienen arrastrando por un largo tiempo – en esa parte me refería a Alice – y también hay que saber perdonar a las personas – mire a Rose, porque ella se veía que no perdonaba tan fácilmente, espero equivocarme en esa parte.

Bella, yo no los odio – esas palabras me tranquilizaron – pero tampoco he olvidado lo que ellos pensaban de mí, esto me tomara tiempo.

Sé que no es tan fácil – la interrumpí – pero también hay que tener en cuenta que estábamos hablando de unas Arpías que su especialidad son las mentiras, ellos no sabían de lo que ellas eran capaces de hacer con tal de que no estuvieran juntos – como maldecía el momento en el que ellas inventaron esto, por su culpa ahora nadie es feliz – solo hay que darles una oportunidad para que se explique, para que sepamos que fue lo que en verdad paso – bueno eso yo ya lo sabia, pero ellas no.

Ya de nada va a servir – se agacho.

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunte al ver que ya no levantaba la vista.

Tengo una cita con Tyler – yo no sabia quien era ese chico.

¿Tyler Crowley? – yo no pero Alice si.

El mismo – volvió a bajar la mirada.

¿Pero porque? – yo no podía hablar porque no conocía al chico, además creo que yo estaba fuera de esa discusión.

Me pidió una cita y accedí – se encogió de hombros.

Tu nunca aceptas una cita de él – la fulmino con la mirada.

Solo vamos a salir, tampoco es que vayamos a ser novios – la reto.

Eso espero Rosalie Hale – era la primera vez que escuchaba que Alice la llamaba por su apellido – ya sabes que es lo que se dice de él – parecía una madre saliendo a al defensa de su hija.

¿Alguien me puede explicar quien es Tyler Crowley? – no quería quedarme con esa duda, pero tal vez también le podría preguntar a Edward, cuando vaya a su cuarto.

Tyler es el mas zorro del instituto, perdón por la palabra pero no se me ocurrió otra que lo describiera tal cual es – se encogió de hombros – anda detrás de Rose desde que entramos al instituto, pero ella nunca le había aceptado la invitación, esta demás decir las razones – rodo los ojos – pero ahora si me sorprendió que lo aceptara, aun cuando ella sabe que solo utiliza a las chicas para tener sexo – ahora entendía porque Alice estaba enojada porque Rose saliera con él, pero también rose ya era lo suficiente mayor para saber que era lo que hacia.

Esta bien hasta ahí te entiendo todo, pero no creo que Rose haya aceptado la invitación solo para tener sexo con él – Rose asintió dándome la razón – y como ya lo dijo solo van a salir, tampoco es de que se vayan a ser novios – me alarme por lo ultimo que dije - ¿Verdad que no serás su novia? – no quería ser egoísta pero sabia que él no le podía dar la felicidad que Rose merecía, y si se hacían novios mi plan se iba a ir por el drenaje.

Por supuesto que no – hizo una mueca – yo sigo enamorada de … - escuchamos ruidos provenientes de los pasillos y las tres nos quedamos calladas esperando a que se escuchara algo mas, pero nada de eso sucedió, todo quedo en absoluto silencio, quizás alguien nos había escuchado hablar de esto, pero no tenia nada de malo, para Esme no seria nada mas que una platica de chicas, por unos chicos que les gustan, para Edward seria una platica normal con las chicas, porque sabría que estaría poniendo el plan en marcha, pero ¿Qué seria para Emmett y Jasper?, estaba segura que si ellos escucharon nuestra platica se han de estar haciendo ideas que no son en sus metes, el problema aquí es si lo escucharon o ¿no?, si en verdad fueron ellos, ¿Qué tanto han escuchado?, ¿lo suficiente para saber que Rose va a salir con alguien mas, o para saber que Alice piensa que ellos son unos caballeros?

Creo que es hora de dormir – mas vale prevenir que lamentar, prefería dejar esta platica hasta aquí, suficiente ya habían tenido los chicos con lo que paso el día de hoy, como para que se enteraran de mas, suponiendo que el ruido que escuchamos provenía de ellos.

Bella tiene razón, ahora que lo dices ya me siento agotada – soltó un bostezo involuntario, contagiándonos a Rose y a mi.

Que descansen chicas – Rose se acomodó del lado que le correspondía, dejando el lugar de Alice y el mio para que nos acostáramos.

¿No dormirás con nosotras? – me pregunto Alice antes de que se acostara.

La verdad es que no – tome mi mochila para sacar mi celular.

¿Iras con Edward? – me pregunto tomando su lugar en el lado de Rose.

Si, ni modo que me vaya a meter en la habitación de Emmett o Jasper ¿Verdad? – la ironía marcaba mi voz.

Supongo que fue una pregunta muy obvia – se rio de lo que le dije – entonces nos vemos en la mañana bella – volvió a soltar un bostezo.

Hasta mañana Alice – me acerque para darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente – que descanses.

También tu bella – cerré la puerta con cuidado para que nadie más notara o que estaba pasando.

¿A dónde vas bella? – me dio un susto escuchar la voz de Emmett a mis espaldas.

Dios – coloque mis manos a la altura de mi corazón, sintiendo como es que se había acelerado por el tremendo susto que había pasado – no lo vuelvas a hacer – tenia una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro.

¿Se puede saber a donde vas? – me volvió a preguntar de manera casual.

Voy a dormir Emmett – no tenia porque darle explicaciones de donde lo iba a hacer.

¿Pero no se supone que ese es tu cuarto? – señalo el cuarto que se encontraba a mis espaldas.

Si, pero ahí están las chicas – sus ojos se le iluminaron.

¿Y? – me pedía mas explicaciones – yo estoy en el mismo cuarto que Jasper y no por eso voy a salir a ver a donde me voy a dormir – sonrió de forma burlona – déjame adivinar – coloco una de sus manos debajo de su barbilla, de forma pensativa – vas a ir al cuarto de Edward – me sonroje – porque supongo que él te estará esperando, y cuando llegues a su puerta el abrirá sin que tu hubieras tenido la oportunidad de tocar, porque te ha de estar esperando ¿Me equivoco? – me pregunto con malicia.

No, no te equivocas, si me iré a dormir al cuarto de Edward – sus ojos le brillaron con mas intensidad – pero ten en cuenta que solo vamos a dormir y no vamos a hacer nada de esas cosas sucias que solo a ti se te están ocurriendo en este momento.

No estoy pensando nada malo bella – se cruzo de brazos.

Te conozco y tu mente vuela demasiado rápido, y sé que lo estas pensando o si no lo hacías antes, ahora lo estas haciendo – lo fulmine con la mirada.

Tu fuiste la culpable de que mis pensamientos se convirtieran en eso, yo no estaba pensando nada malo, hasta que lo nombraste – se estaba conteniendo para no soltar una tan típica carcajada que ya era tan común en él.

A mi no me eches la culpa de que tu mente este tan cochambrosa para que pienses eso – era broma, por supuesto, pero me gustaba hablar así con él, no lo digo por el tema del sexo, sino que por la forma en que "peleamos" como si fuéramos unos hermanos de verdad, lo cierto es que no peleamos solo es un juego para ambos, porque yo también estaba que me aguantaba la risa por todo lo que estamos diciendo.

Anda pequeña – levanto los brazos en son de paz – ve a buscarlo, que sé que a de estar desesperado porque no llegas – me sonrió mostrándome sus hoyuelos.

Nos vemos en la mañana Emm – me despedí de él con un enorme abrazo que el correspondió – prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que tu estés bien – le susurre en el oído.

Descansa bella, y no te preocupes seguro que es el karma – me susurro antes de soltarme.

Nada de karma, yo me encargare personalmente para que seas feliz – le sonreí y el me la devolvió – verte como estas ahorita.

¿Cómo ahorita? – me pregunto – ¿En pijama? – su vista bajo a sus pantalones y me di cuenta de que de verdad estaba en pijama.

No hablo de tu pijama – me reí – hablo de tu estado de animo.

No te preocupes, suelo estar de mejor humor en las noches – no entendía eso.

¿Y se puede saber porque? – le pregunte con curiosidad brillándome en los ojos.

Por el momento no – se rio – te lo diré después, ahora anda que de seguro Edward ha de estar desesperado porque no apareces, ya es tarde para que sigas despierta – consulto la hora en el reloj que traía en su muñeca.

Nos vemos Emm – di media vuelta, Emmett tenia razón ya era tarde de seguro Edward ha de estar pensando que me he quedado dormida. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación me detuve esperando a que mi corazón se tranquilizara, no había corrido, pero solo con saber que estaba a unos segundos para poder verlo mi corazón me traicionaba haciendo que el pulso se me acelerara, tal y como lo dijo Emmett no me dio tiempo de toca a su puerta cuando se abrió de golpe dejándome verlo completamente con el torso desnudo y mas a bajo con un pans que le llegaba a la cintura, tomo mi mano y me jalo adentro de su habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para que no hiciera ruido.

Tardaste – fije mi vista en el reloj que tenia en su escritorio, era tarde por supuesto, habíamos quedado que estaría en su habitación a las 11:30 y ya eran las 12:00 – pensé que ya te habías quedado dormida con las chicas – tal y como lo suponía – pensaba en ir a la habitación y sacarte cargando en brazos para que pasaras la noche en mi cama y en mis brazos – por un momento pensé que estaba hablando enserio pero después comenzó a reírse, al ver mi cara supongo – es broma, no iría a la habitación a sacarte, solo iría para confirmar que estuvieras cómoda y me regresaría a mi habitación.

Pensé que estabas hablando enserio – lo mire a los ojos para saber si había algún indicio de que me estuviera jugando otra broma.

Eso suena mas a una obsesión que amor – esas palabras me dieron de golpe en mi corazón, hipotéticamente - ven – tiro de mi mano – ya es tarde, tenemos que dormir, vamos a la cama.

¿Oye Edward? – le hable al momento de acostarnos en su grande y cómoda cama.

Umm – ya se estaba quedando dormido.

¿Quién es Tyler Crowley? – a pesar de que ya me lo había dicho Alice, no estaba de mas preguntárselo a él, además el los conoce mejor, al final los dos eran hombres, aunque claro Edward era muy diferente, de acuerdo con la definición que me había dado Alice acerca de Tyler.

Es uno de los jugadores del equipo – me abrazo por la cintura - ¿Por qué? – abrió sus hermosas esmeraldas.

Porque saldrá con Rose – entre el y yo no había secretos.

¿De verdad? – Parecía sorprendido – no me esperaba eso – admitió.

Alice tampoco, pero ¿Quién es en realidad? – recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Se cree el galán del instituto, ha salido con varias chicas y tiene la fama de ser un don juan, pero no se sabe si solo son rumores o es lo que de verdad es – cerro sus ojos.

Vaya – bueno supongo que no había problema en confiar en Rose, ella sabia lo que hacia y porque lo hacia – una ultima pregunta – se rio entre dientes.

Dime – sus manos seguían en su lugar pero su cabeza ahora descansaba sobre la mía.

¿En tu casa asustan? – pregunte al recordar el ruido que habíamos escuchado las chicas y yo cuando Rose estaba por decirnos quien era el que de verdad le interesaba, aun que de nada servía puesto que nosotras ya lo sabíamos.

No, ¿Por qué? – me pregunto, a pesar de que no lo estaba viendo sabia que había abierto los ojos por la sorpresa.

Porque cuando estaba hablando con las chicas escuchamos unos ruidos – le explique como habían pasado las cosas, incluso le platique detalladamente la charla que había tenido con las chicas, de como Rose se había puesto al tratar de estar en el lugar de ellos, y como fue Alice al explicarlo, no era lo mismo, porque cada una de ellas tenia una personalidad diferente, le dije también todo lo que había pasado cuando Alice se entero de que Rose tenia una cita con Tyler, y después venia lo que habíamos escuchado, de mis suposiciones de que hubiera sido él, incluso de que llegue a pensar que había sido Emmett o Jasper, pero que después me arrepentí porque no sabia de verdad que era lo que habíamos escuchado – también me retrase porque me encontré a Emmett justo cuando iba saliendo de la habitación.

¿Qué te dijo? – hablábamos en susurros pero no sabia porque.

Me pregunto que a donde iba, que en donde iba a dormir, ya sabes las cosas tan típicas de él, me hizo burla, nada fuera de lo normal – solté un bostezo – y nos despedimos, cada uno se fue por su lado y fue cuando yo llegue a tu habitación.

Bueno así siempre ha sido Emmett – vibro su cuerpo – pero no tenemos fantasmas en la casa bella, quizás ese ruido que escucharon fue el de una persona, que por supuesto no era yo porque yo te estaba esperando.

¿Entonces crees…? – deje la pregunta inconclusa.

Si, tal vez – soltó un bostezo, los dos ya estábamos cansados y era hora de que ya nos durmiéramos.

Descansa Edward – me abrace más a él.

También descansa bella, te quiero – susurro.

Te quiero – en ese momento me deje llevar y cerré los ojos completamente, me introduje en un sueño profundo olvidando que alguien había invadido la privacidad de las chicas al escuchar de lo que estábamos hablando, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso mañana, ahora lo que mas me importaba era estar envuelta entre los brazos de Edward, sin importarme nada mas de lo que pasara.


	37. Esperanza

POV Emmett.

La cena había sido algo incomoda, no sabia que decirles a las chicas, cada que volteaba a ver a Rose ella esquivaba mi mirada y ni que se diga de Jasper y Alice, los únicos que disfrutaban la cena era Edward y Bella, ellos se veían con ojos de amor, solo una vez creí ver que Rose me miraba y cuando voltee juro que vi que se sonrojaba, bueno no lo juro quizás fuera producto de mi imaginación, algo que mi inconsciente quería que así fuera. Jasper se encontraba dormido, creo que la droga que nos dieran fue demasiado para su cuerpo, solo ceno y se quedo dormido de inmediato, se veía tan pacifico así y sentía una punzada de envidia al ver que él se podía desprender de este mundo. No me podía dormir, creo que tendría que ir a tomar un poco de leche, una vez mis abuelitos me dijeron que bebiera un vaso con leche tibia sino podía dormir por que la leche contiene una sustancia química denominada triptófano que ayuda a conciliar el sueño, siempre que no podía dormir me tomaba mi lechita y después de tomármela me quedaba plenamente dormido como un bebé.

Salí de la habitación que Esme había tenido la amabilidad de brindarnos a Jasper y a mi para pasar la noche en su casa, no nos dejo irnos a nuestras casas en ese estado, yo no le veía nada de malo pero Esme decía que solo íbamos a preocupar a nuestras madres si nos presentábamos así, pero pensándolo bien quizás tuviera razón, la madre de Jasper se hubiera preocupado si veía que todo el día se la paso dormido, y mi madre también por los ojos rojos que ahora tenia, y no era porque consumiera drogas, que es lo mas normal que hubiera pensado mi madre, si lo es porque no puedo dormir y además porque desde que desperté los tenia así, no sé que era lo que nos habían dado pero sea lo que sea me afecto demasiado en mi vista y en Jasper provoco que se la pasara dormido como ya lo había dicho anteriormente. Al bajar a la cocina todo lo encontré a oscuras, era normal porque Esme ya estaba en su habitación, nos había dicho que Carlisle no iba a llegar hoy porque tenia guardia, pude notar que puso doble cerrojo en las puertas y estaba bien era mejor ser precavidos uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en la noche.

Estaba tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería despertar a Esme, no la quería incomodar esa era la palabra adecuada, y mucho menos quería despertar a las chicas si es que ya estaban dormidas, que lo mas probable es que así fuera, teniendo en cuenta que ya era tarde, no sabia porque Esme también las había retenido, solo sé que se lo agradecía, a pesar de que no les hablábamos estaba mas que satisfecho con solo verlas, bueno lo digo también por Jasper que estoy seguro que también estaba agradecido con Esme por eso, ella sabia que nos gustaban, tal vez, solo tal vez por eso las haya retenido, y es que Esme tiene una venita romántica, cuando se entero de que Jasper, Edward y yo andábamos con Tanya, Irina y Kate se molesto mucho, al principio pensábamos que era porque Edward era su único hijo, pero después nos dijo que ella no le agradaba para nada Tanya, suponíamos que eran celos típicos de las madres, pero al final resulto que no fue así, nos dijo que Tanya no era la chica adecuada para Edward así como tampoco lo eran ni Irina ni Kate, y cuando llego Bella a la vida de Edward, Esme se comporto diferente con ella, al parecer a ella si la aceptaba, incluso apoyaba mucho esa relación, ahí entendimos que no era por celos ni nada por el estilo, ella solo quería lo mejor para su hijo y lo mejor era Bella, no hablo físicamente ni económicamente, a ellos no les interesa nada de eso, solo quieren que su hijo sea feliz y no solo su hijo, Esme y Carlisle quieren que tanto Jasper como yo también lo seamos. Recuerdo que hace unas semanas estábamos aquí en su casa hablando de las chicas que de verdad nos gustan, solo que ella no sabia que nosotros pensábamos que ellas eran lesbianas porque así nos lo habían hecho creer.

_Flashback _

_Buenas tardes Esme – saludamos Jasper y yo al traspasar la puerta de la cocina._

_Buenas tardes chicos – se giro para dedicarnos una sonrisa amable, ella era prácticamente como una segunda madre para nosotros, creo que hasta teníamos mas confianza con ella con nuestras madres, en parte por que las dos se dedican al estar trabajando, en lo personal mis padres se la pasan viajando pero son viajes de negocio, mi madre va a estar solo dos meses en casa sin viajar porque tiene vacaciones y ese tiempo lo ocupamos para estar los tres juntos, pero es que ya habíamos quedado con Esme de que hoy íbamos a venir a comer a su casa. Y los padres de Jasper se la pasan en la oficina, casi no salen de viaje por negocios pero como son los dueños de la empresa requiere más tiempo de ellos para colaborar ahí – ¿Cómo les ha ido? – siguió con su labor de preparar la comida._

_Bien – respondimos los dos._

_¿Seguros? – ella nos conocía perfectamente y sabia cuando le estábamos mintiendo, este era uno de esos casos pero no era porque nosotros quisiéramos, solo que no la queríamos preocupar con nuestras cosas._

_Bueno – hice una mueca – nos va bien dentro de lo que cabe – Jasper y yo nos hicimos mas íntimos amigos debido a que compartíamos la misma pena, eso no quería decir que Edward no fuera nuestro mejor amigo, pero Jasper y yo sabíamos como nos sentíamos con respecto a Alice y Rose, Edward sospechaba que nos gustaban pero no hacia preguntas incomodas respecto a ese tema, él ya tenia bastante con andas con Tanya, y es que esa chica sabia como ser fastidiosa, no entiendo como Edward la puede aguantar, pero pensándolo bien quizás él piense lo mismo de nosotros, que irónico._

_¿Siguen con ellas? – Esme se negaba a aceptar esa relación, pero no nos aconsejaba que las dejáramos, ella sabia que estaban más solas que nosotros mismos y hasta se compadecía de ellas pero eso no quitaba que aceptara todo lo que le hicieron a Alice cuando más las necesitaba._

_Si – dijimos Jasper y yo como niños regañados._

_Ya saben lo que pienso sobre eso – hizo una pausa – pero no les diré que las dejen, no lo he hecho con Edward, ustedes solos tienen que aprender de sus decisiones que hasta ahora han tomado, si no fue la correcta, entonces tendrán que hacerse cargo de sus consecuencias que traerá esa decisión y si fue la correcta entonces les toda disfrutar lo que les tenga preparado – ahí estaba como siempre, diciéndonos las palabras que mas necesitábamos escuchar, no era la típica platica donde solo nos regañaban por hacer algo en medidas desesperadas, solo era un punto de vista o un consejo._

_Creo que las decisiones que hemos tomado últimamente no han sido las correctas – Admitió Jasper por los dos._

_Es bueno admitir que lo que han hecho no esta bien, ahora solo queda buscar la manera de solucionarlo – seguí tan concentrada en hacer la comida, pero si nos estaba poniendo atención, como siempre lo hacia._

_No es tan fácil – levanto la vista y la clavo en mi._

_Nada es fácil, si así lo fuera todo sería muy aburrido y caeríamos en la monotonía, pero dime ¿Qué es una vida sin problemas? – Soltó su risa, pero no burlona, Jasper y yo la acompañamos a reírnos con ella – el mejor remedio es la sonrisa, reírnos de nosotros mismos a veces nos ayuda a olvidar nuestros problemas, por un momento pero es suficiente para aliviar el estrés que siempre andamos cargando._

_Tienes razón – admití._

_¿Sobre que en esta ocasión? – lo decía en broma, pero era bueno tener con quien reír._

_La vida sin problemas no es vida – eso consiguió que se riera aun más._

_Tenemos que aprender a no cometer los mismos errores, es decir aprender de ellos para no caer de nuevo – asentimos dándole la razón – pero ustedes solos se complican la existencia – hizo una pausa – no me lo tomen a mal chicos – dejo lo que estaba haciendo para prestarnos mas atención – pero ustedes ya no viven la vida – se limpio las manos con una servilleta desechable – ustedes ahora la sobreviven, y eso no es vida – frunció el ceño._

_Yo vivo la vida – contradije._

_No es verdad – sonrió de forma maternal_

_¿A que te refieres con eso? – Jasper también estaba frunciendo el ceño._

_Viven en la monotonía, se levantan, van a la escuela y están con sus novias, no quiero decir que las personas que hagan lo mismo viven igual solo que la diferencia que existe entre ellos y ustedes es que ellos disfrutan hacerlo, y ustedes lo hacen mas porque así ya están acostumbrados – Esme no decía malas palabras._

_Yo disfruto estar en el equipo – me cruce de brazos – amo la escuela, aunque algunas materias nos e me den – Jasper y Esme se rieron – pero la vivo._

_Cariño – me tomo de la mejilla – lo que quiero decirles – con su otra mano toco la mejilla de Jasper – es que ustedes si lo hacen es porque así ya lo tienen programado, dicen que disfrutan estar en el equipo de la escuela, y si tal vez tengan razón pero fuera de eso no hay nada mas que los motive._

_Si lo hay – dijo Jasper._

_Claro – acepto ella – pero no se animan a hacerlo, no digo que necesiten a una persona a su lado para que los motive a realizar cosas, pero lo que ustedes necesitan es alegría y felicidad en su vida, y estoy hablando por los tres, no me gusta verlos siempre así tan apagados y estresados, que lleguen a casa enojados porque sus novias los hicieron enojar._

_En lo noviazgos siempre hay peleas y discusiones – le respondió Jasper._

_Por supuesto que los hay, Carlisle y yo las tenemos, como cualquier pareja pero en todo hay un limite y ustedes lo rebasan, apuesto lo que sea a que son mas infelices la mayor parte del tiempo, son pocas las veces en que ustedes son verdaderamente felices al lado de ellas, lo que tienen que hacer es buscar su propia felicidad – nos aconsejó._

_Sabes que no las podemos dejar – me gustaba hablar con ella porque al final del día nos enseñaba algo nuevo._

_Pero no por eso ustedes van a tener que estar atados a ellas de por vida, dolerá, claro que dolerá pero en su momento llegara la persona indicada para cada uno, pero mientras ustedes estén ahí desperdiciando el tiempo en algo que no les da lo que buscan – moví una ceja y rápidamente añadió – no hablo de sexo Emmett, tener relaciones con una persona es solo el complemento de una relación, no quiere decir que con eso tengan que ir probando para ver con quien si y con quien no._

_Nunca pensé tener una platica así – me tape los oídos, era vergonzoso hablar un tema así con alguien mayor, ni siquiera a mis padres me habían hablado tan abiertamente de eso._

_No tienen por qué avergonzarse, es algo tan común en las personas ¿De donde crees que saliste? – se rio al ver que nuestro sonrojo iba en aumento – en la actualidad ya no debería ser un problema hablar de esto._

_No lo es, pero si lo es hablarlo con la madre de tu mejor amigo – Jasper y yo nos quejamos._

_Esta bien – se rio con ganas – ya no hablaremos de eso – siguió con su labor de antes – no se mortifiquen no todo es dolor y tristeza, Dios aprieta pero no ahorca._

_¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – le susurre a Jasper._

_Quise decir – me escuchó – que la felicidad esta en sus manos y solo ustedes son los responsables para que eso funcione, quizás hablar con Alice y Rose les ayude de algo, no les digo que se avienten luego, luego con ellas en decirles lo que sienten, solo conseguirán que se alejen aun mas, ¿Por qué no empiezan con ser sus amigos?_

_Fin del flashback._

Lo malo es que en ese momento Esme seguía son saber lo que nosotros creíamos saber de ellas, ahora ni ser amigos nos acercara a ellas, creo que Rose no quiere saber nada de mi y tiene razón yo no debí dudar en ningún momento sobre su sexualidad. Abrí la puerta del refrigerador y vertí un poco de leche en un recipiente para ponerlo en el microondas para que se entibiara un poco y así poder dormir, al terminar mi leche lave todo lo que había ocupado, en realidad solo había sido un vaso pero la quería hacer de emoción. Subí las escaleras cuidadosamente para que no los despertara pero algo en la habitación de las chicas me llamo la atención.

Tengo una cita con Tyler –esa era la voz de Rose, no me gustaba nada que salieran con él especialmente pero yo no tenia derecho a decirle nada.

¿Tyler Crowley? – Alice no parecía muy contenta con la idea, lo sabia por el tono de voz que había empleado para preguntarle.

El mismo –la voz de Rose cada vez se iba haciendo mas apagada.

¿Pero porque? –eso mismo quería saber yo, ¿Por qué iba a salir con él?

Me pidió una cita y accedí –siempre supe que él quería salir con Rose y yo también, pero pensándolo bien ¿Quién se resistía a ella?, Jasper y Edward, afortunadamente ellos tenían los ojos puestos en alguien mas.

Tu nunca aceptas una cita de él –eso si que no lo sabia, era nuevo para mi.

Solo vamos a salir, tampoco es que vayamos a ser novios – eso espero.

Eso espero Rosalie Hale, ya sabes que es lo que se dice de él – al menos Alice estaba de acuerdo conmigo aunque no lo supiera claro esta, pero en ningún momento había escuchado la voz de Bella, tal vez ya estuviera dormida. Con respecto a lo que se decía de él, no sabia mucho, solo eran rumores pero de todas maneras no quería que se sobrepasara con ella, Rose tenia carácter y sabia que si él quisiera hacer algo que ella no, ella se podría defender, de eso no me tenia que estar preocupando, por el momento.

¿Alguien me puede explicar quien es Tyler Crowley? – esa si era la voz de bella, bueno al menos sabia que no estaba dormida, no hablaba porque no sabia quien era él.

Tyler es el mas zorro del instituto, perdón por la palabra pero no se me ocurrió otra que lo describiera tal cual es –sonreí al escuchar las palabras que utilizaba Alice para referirse a él– anda detrás de Rose desde que entramos al instituto, pero ella nunca le había aceptado la invitación, esta demás decir las razones –no sabia cuales eran esas razones y moría de curiosidad por saberlas, pero no sabia como lo iba a conseguir– pero ahora si me sorprendió que lo aceptara, aun cuando ella sabe que solo utiliza a las chicas para tener sexo –esa idea era enfermiza, no creo que ella quiera eso y si, así lo quiere tendré que aceptarlo, que ella no es para mi, será duro pero como dijo Esme no todo en la vida es sufrimiento.

Esta bien hasta ahí te entiendo todo, pero no creo que Rose haya aceptado la invitación solo para tener sexo con él –opinaba lo mismo que Bella– y como ya lo dijo solo van a salir, tampoco es de que se vayan a ser novios –me alarme solo con pensar que así podría pasar, pero tenia que empezar a hacerme a la idea de que algún día pasara eso- ¿Verdad que no serás su novia? – Bella también estaba de mi lado, bueno ella no sabia que lo estaba, pero con el solo hecho de que ella tampoco quisiera que Rose anduviera con Tyler la tenia de aliada.

Por supuesto que no –esas palabras fueron un gran alivio para mi, me acerque aun mas a la puerta para escuchar que mas iba a decir– yo sigo enamorada de … - maldición, me pegue, y eso las alarmo, porque de inmediato se quedaron calladas, ya no sabré de quien esta enamorada, con quien tengo que competir por su amor, de menos sé que no se trata de Tyler y mucho menos de Jasper ni Edward, no creo que ponga los ojos en Edward, porque bella anda con el y ella es su amiga, de hecho creo que las tres se defienden como hermanas y mucho menos de Jasper porque ella misma le recalco que hasta hace mucho tiempo cuando eran pequeños eran amigos, así que de ellos no tengo que competir, el problema es ¿De quien si?, todo porque me pegue contra la puerta y ellas ya no siguieron hablando.

Creo que es hora de dormir –bella dio por finalizada la conversación, si antes no podía dormir ahora menos lo podre hacer, no porque tengo una duda enorme por saber de quien estaban hablando.

Bella tiene razón, ahora que lo dices ya me siento agotada –esa fue la voz de Rose, y hablo con un bostezo pobrecitas, ya estaban cansadas.

Que descansen chicas – les dijo bella.

¿No dormirás con nosotras? – lo que le pregunto Alice a bella me alarmo, si no iba a dormir con ellas entonces ¿Con quien lo haría?, me di una bofetada mental al pensarlo, la respuesta era obvia, claro que iba a ir a dormir con Edward, no quería que me encontrara aquí, quizás pensara que las estaba espiando, cosa que no había hecho por que fuera por maldad, solo era coincidencia que empezaran a hablar mas fuerte cuando yo iba pasando.

La verdad es que no – le dijo Bella a Alice.

¿Iras con Edward? – Creo que esa pregunta era demasiado obvia.

Si, ni modo que me vaya a meter en la habitación de Emmett o Jasper ¿Verdad? – la ironía marcaba su voz, cosa que me hizo reír, pero estaba reprimiendo de verdad la risa para que no les alarmara mi presencia.

Supongo que fue una pregunta muy obvia – se rio Alice tal como lo había hecho yo, y como dijo era muy obvio, no era tan difícil adivinar en donde dormiría si no era con ellas – entonces nos vemos en la mañana bella – Alice se despidió de bella, con un bostezo, al escucharla bostezar a mi también me dieron ganas de estar en mi cama, creo que la leche ya comenzaba a surtir el efecto deseado.

Hasta mañana Alice, que descanses – se empezaban a escuchar los pasitos de bella, acercándose a la puerta y yo no sabia que iba a hacer si es que me encontraba fuera de su habitación.

También tu bella – se despidió Alice de ella, baje los primeros diez escalones para que viera que acababa de subir.

¿A dónde vas bella? – hable al momento que se giro para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Edward.

Dios – coloco sus manos a la altura de su corazón, supongo que la había asustado porque hasta pálida se puso– no lo vuelvas a hacer – me reí, no era mi intención asustarla.

¿Se puede saber a donde vas? –le pregunte al momento que me recargaba en las escaleras.

Voy a dormir Emmett – rodo los ojos.

¿Pero no se supone que ese es tu cuarto? –señale el cuarto que estaba a sus espaldas, de donde la había visto salir hace un momento.

Si, pero ahí están las chicas –ya me imaginaba que era lo que venia a continuación.

¿Y? –solo quería que lo aceptara– yo estoy en el mismo cuarto que Jasper y no por eso voy a salir a ver a donde me voy a dormir –su rostro de puso colorado– déjame adivinar –coloque una de mis manos debajo de mi barbilla simulando que estaba pensando en alguna opción para que durmiera fuera de su habitación– vas a ir al cuarto de Edward –su sonrojo se pronuncio mas– porque supongo que él te estará esperando, y cuando llegues a su puerta el abrirá sin que tu hubieras tenido la oportunidad de tocar, porque te ha de estar esperando ¿Me equivoco? –lo conocía y sabia que Edward se estaría preguntando porque no llegaba, aunque no sabia a que hora habían quedado, yo la estaba reteniendo y eso provocaría que Edward se pusiera nervioso.

No, no te equivocas, si me iré a dormir al cuarto de Edward –al fin lo había logrado, lo acepto– pero ten en cuenta que solo vamos a dormir y no vamos a hacer nada de esas cosas sucias que solo a ti se te están ocurriendo en este momento.

No estoy pensando nada malo bella –me cruce de brazos, ni siquiera había pensado nada malo.

Te conozco y tu mente vuela demasiado rápido, y sé que lo estas pensando o si no lo hacías antes, ahora lo estas haciendo – me fulmino con la mirada pero eso solo consiguió que una sonrisa se expandiera mas por mi rostro.

Tu fuiste la culpable de que mis pensamientos se convirtieran en eso, yo no estaba pensando nada malo, hasta que lo nombraste – al ver como reaccionaba me daban ganas de soltar una carcajada pero no lo hacia porque no quería despertar a nadie mas en la casa.

A mi no me eches la culpa de que tu mente este tan cochambrosa para que pienses eso –ella misma se estaba riendo también de lo que me estaba diciendo, claro no como yo pero si tenia una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro, me gustaba tener una hermana, así podía hacerla enojar, claro que no la hacia enojar de verdad, solo era broma pero bella si aguantaba lo que le decía y eso me hacia quererla mas, como hermana, claro esta.

Anda pequeña –dije con el tono de voz normal, soltando mis brazos y elevándolos al cielo en son de paz– ve a buscarlo, que sé que a de estar desesperado porque no llegas – le sonreí y ella me la regreso.

Nos vemos en la mañana Emm –se despidió de mi con un abrazo, al principio me sorprendió pero después de unos segundos se lo correspondí– prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que tu estés bien –me susurro al oído, no sabia a que se refería con eso de que iba a hacer todo lo posible por que yo estuviera bien.

Descansa bella, y no te preocupes seguro que es el karma –le susurre antes de soltarla.

Nada de karma, yo me encargare personalmente para que seas feliz – le sonreí y ella me la devolvió – verte como estas ahorita.

¿Cómo ahorita? –pregunte, no le quería dar los motivos hasta estar seguro así decidí tomarle un poco el pelo– ¿En pijama? –mi vista se enfoco en mis pantalones que llevaba en forma de pijama.

No hablo de tu pijama – se rio – hablo de tu estado de animo.

No te preocupes, suelo estar de mejor humor en las noches –fue ahí cuando la voz de Rose regreso a mi con mas potencia "_Por supuesto que no –esas palabras fueron un gran alivio para mi, me acerque aun mas a la puerta para escuchar que mas iba a decir– yo sigo enamorada de…"_, se valía soñar, y yo soñaba que hablara de mi, que dijera que de mi estaba enamorada pero eso era mucho pedir.

¿Y se puede saber porque? –me pregunto en forma de hacerme la platica, o como curiosidad es que con ella nunca se sabe.

Por el momento no – me reí – te lo diré después, ahora anda que de seguro Edward ha de estar desesperado porque no apareces, ya es tarde para que sigas despierta – me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para que ella siguiera despierta, y de seguro Edward no podría dormir por estar esperando a bella y como ve que no llega se pondría nervioso.

Nos vemos Emm – se dio la media vuelta para seguir con su camino, como si yo no la hubiera entretenido, sus pasitos eran pequeños pero apresurados, supongo que se dio cuenta de que iba tarde para rencontrarse con Edward, me daba gusto que por fin mi amigo fuera feliz se lo merecía, bella también se veía que algo le estaba pasando pero no la quería importunar preguntándole que era lo que la había orillado a cambiarse de escuela a mitad del semestre, sus problemas tendrá y si aun no me lo quiere decir, lo entendía. Al perder de vista a Bella me quede más tiempo fuera de la habitación por donde había salido para tratar de escuchar algo, si es que seguían hablando, cosa que dudaba pero no estaba de más hacerlo.

Sabias que eso que estas haciendo es acoso – ahora el que se llevo el susto fui yo.


	38. Segunda Madre

POV Bella.

Estaba por amanecer y ya era hora de que me levantara para irme a la habitación con las chicas, no quería que Esme se diera cuenta de que me había metido a dormir en la habitación de su hijo, me levante de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo, no me quería ir de su lado, pero era mejor que me saliera de su habitación antes de que comenzaran a despertarse. Llegue a la puerta y moví la manija para que se abriera, saliendo de puntitas de su habitación.

Buenos Días bella – oh por Dios, su voz me asusto demasiado que hasta sentí que mi corazón se detenía por unos segundos y después comenzó a latir demasiado rápido – ¿Qué tal durmieron? – como es posible que este tan tranquila aun sabiendo que había estado durmiendo en la habitación de su hijo.

Buenos días Esme – me gire lentamente, al cruzar nuestras miradas sentí que toda la sangre comenzaba a concentrarse en mis mejillas, luciendo un terrible color rojo, no lo veía pero sentía mis mejillas arder – dormí bien – no tenia ni cara para poder verla a los ojos como es debido.

Que bien – me sonrió – pronto estará el desayuno – comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras.

Umm, ¿Esme? – la llame, la aludida detuvo su andar y se giro para regresar su atención a mi.

Dime – me miro curiosa – ¿pasa algo bella? – frunció el ceño.

¿No estas molesta? – se sorprendió por las palabras que salieron de mis labios, me reproche haberlo dicho porque no me respondió tan rápido y mientras pasaba mas tiempo, mas nerviosa me ponía no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente respecto a mi.

¿Debería? – sus palabras me sorprendieron a mi.

Supongo – me sentía incomoda al tener este tipo de conversación con ella, ya la había defraudado traicionando la confianza que me había dado desde el principio que nos conocimos.

Ven conmigo – me tendió una mano y la acepte dudando un poco, no por ella sino por lo que tendríamos que decir – ¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar el desayuno? – me sonrió.

Claro – la garganta la tenia reseca, no podía levantar la vista del suelo. Llegamos a la cocina y yo por ningún momento me atreví a levantar la vista, temía a la reacción que tuviera Esme.

Tranquila – su voz no se escuchaba molesta ni nada por el estilo – no pasa nada bella – soltó una pequeña risa musical como la de su hijo – no estoy molesta y no debería de estarlo – sus palabras me estaba desconcertando – ustedes ya son lo suficientes maduros para saber que no van hacer nada malo, dentro de lo que cabe – no sabia a que se refería con eso de "no van hacer nada malo", la definición de malo para ella puede ser lo contrario a lo que yo entiendo por malo, pero decidí que no la iba a interrumpir – confió en mi hijo, sé que es lo que quiere y hasta donde quiere llegar, además sé que tu también quieres ser alguien en la vida y bueno si ustedes ya comenzaron su vida sexual – me sonroje aun mas, mis labios formaron una "O", pero no salió ningún sonido de esta – solo tienen que cuidarse y no pasa nada – no sabia porque estábamos hablando de esto, me era muy incomodo, hablar de sexo con la madre de tu novio eso si que era muy raro.

Soy virgen – mi voz salió en un susurro.

No tienes por qué avergonzarte por eso querida – me sonrió aun mas, mi madre si me llegara a ver salir de una habitación donde esta un chico dormido juro que me mata con el sentido literal de la palabra, a pesar de que mi madre es liberar no creo que tome muy bien eso de dormir en la misma habitación con un chico, pero veo que Esme se lo tomo bien, confiaba en su hijo y eso era bueno, no me avergonzaba por ser virgen, sino que es por hablarlo con mi casi suegra – todo a su tiempo y si tu y Edward toman la decisión de empezar su vida sexual, adelante no hay problema; como ya he dicho ustedes son lo suficientemente maduros y grandes para hacer lo que ustedes dos crean que es mas conveniente, solo que una cosa si les digo, cuídense – me sonrió – soy muy joven para ser abuela, si quisiera tenerlos, por supuesto – Esme ya se estaba adelantando demasiado a las cosas, Edward y yo solo somos novios y ella ya esta pensando en los nietos, me caía bien su madre – sé que los tendrán – la mire medio raro – no me preguntes como lo se, ni el porqué, pero ten por seguro que lo que digo se llega a cumplir, quizás sea instinto femenino, o de madre – nos adentramos a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno para los demás.

De verdad me impresiona señora – ahora menos que nunca me atrevía a llamarla por su nombre de pila.

Por favor, no soy tan grande – sonrió aun mas – ¿Por qué te impresiono? – me miro.

Porque yo pensaba que su reacción iba ser otra, pero me sorprendió que lo tomara todo a la ligera – me estaba trabando con mis propias palabras y eso hacia que la sonrisa que tenia bailándole en su rostro se incrementara aun mas – lo que quiero decir, es que si mi madre y mi padre me hubieran visto en la misma situación creo que no se lo hubieran tomado como usted, reconozco que no hacemos nada malo, solo dormimos en la misma cama pero para alguien mas viéndome salir igual que como me vio, hubiera significado otra cosa.

Pongamos las cosas en claro – me invito a sentarme frente a ella en la pequeña mesita que estaba en la cocina – para una madre siempre va a ser mas difícil la despedida de los hijos, creo que me estoy adelanto demasiado – me sonrió – siempre se va a cuidar mas a una mujer que a un hombre, las mujeres son las mas frágiles – hizo una mueca – somos mas indefensas ante un hombre, por varias razones, una de ellas seria porque la fuerza de ellos es superior a la nuestra, es por eso que se necesita de mas cuidado con ellas, ¿Eres hija única bella? – me pregunto.

Así es – no entendía a que iba su pregunta.

Con mayor razón, por ser hija única y mujer, tus padres tienen la necesidad de protegerte de todos, incluso de hasta ellos mismos si llegara a ser necesario – nunca lo había visto de ese modo – además de que supongo que tu padre no quiere que nadie toque a su única hija – eso me removió el corazón, Charlie no se veía que fuer así, pero las pocas veces que le toque el tema de los novios se tenso en su lugar y salió su lado sobreprotector – ahora si fuera lo contrario, que es mi caso, Carlisle y yo hemos educado bien a Edward y estoy segura que lo mismo hicieron contigo – tomo una bocanada de aire – confiamos mucho en Edward y sabemos que él no nos va a defraudar, además las decisiones que él tome sean buenas o sean malas Carlisle y yo lo vamos a apoyar y no solo a él, sino que a ti también cariño – me toco la mejilla y me sonrió maternamente – confió mucho en ustedes dos.

Gracias Esme – mi vista se estaba nublando – ¿Te puedo abrazar? – me sentía patética al pedírselo así en el estado en el que me encontraba.

Por supuesto que si cariño – nos levantamos d nuestro lugar y ella se acercó mas a mi extendiendo sus brazos para acunarme en ellos, me sentía mas tranquila por lo que habíamos dicho, por lo que ella pensaba pero eso no quitaba que iba abusar de lo que me estaba confiando – no temas – me susurraba – todo va a estar bien.

Muchas gracias Esme – me separe un poco de su lado.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – me limpio las lagrimas que habían caído, sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Si, claro – limpie mis mejillas con el trozo de papel que me dio.

¿Qué te orillo a venirte a vivir a Forks? – Oh esa era una pregunta que no sabia si responderle o no.

Yo – no sabia que decirle, no le podía decir una mentira después de todo lo que ella me ha dicho.

Si quieres no me lo digas – me dijo en forma de consuelo – hay cosas que aunque se quieran decir no se pueden, no es fácil hablar de algo que te atormenta – no se como rayos sabia que me atormentaba.

Es algo muy complicado – no cabía duda Esme si tenia un sexto sentido, no se como lo supo.

Todo a su tiempo, siempre estaré para cuando lo necesites – me sonrió.

Después del desayuno ¿Si? – No se lo quería arruinar – pero en un lugar en donde nos encontremos solas.

¿Tan grave es? – me sorprendió la manera en como se puso seria.

Algo – hice una mueca – solo lo sabe Edward, no quería que hubiera secretos entre nosotros, es algo que él debía saber.

¿Lo saben tus padres? – se acercó mas a mi y me abrazo.

La verdad es que no – admití algo avergonzada, quizás piense que confió mas en alguien que apenas conozco que en mis padres, pero no era así, solo que lo que no quería era verlos sufrir un dolor que no les correspondía, no sabia como lo iba a tomar mi madre que siempre ha sido muy cariñosa conmigo, y mucho menos mi padre que me ha demostrado ser sobreprotector cuando se trata de su única hija.

Te entiendo, pero si no te sientes preparada para hablarlo conmigo lo entiendo – me consoló – solo recuerda que me tienes a mi para lo que se te ofrezca, no importa cuan tarde sea siempre podrás contar conmigo.

¿Puede ser después del desayuno? – pregunte algo cohibida.

Por supuesto cariño – Esme era muy encantadora.

POV Emmett.

Sabias que eso que estas haciendo es acoso – ahora el que se llevo el susto fui yo.

Dios – me gire para encontrarme el rostro de Jasper a unos pocos centímetros del mio viéndolo sonreír de una manera tan extraña.

¿Qué haces Emmett? – se atrevió a preguntarme con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Nada – estaba esperando a que mi corazón diera su ritmo normal.

¿Seguro? – enfoco su vista en mi.

Demasiado –la voz me estaba faltando pero eso era solo por el susto que me había llevado.

¿Quién esta en ese cuarto? – Jasper no sabia quien estaba durmiendo aquí porque después de cenar él fue el primero que se subió a la habitación para poder descansar un poco más.

Nadie – mentí un poco.

Que mentiroso eres – soltó una carcajada – sé que alguien esta durmiendo ahí.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – estaba incrédulo.

Porque alguien acaba de prender la luz – me fije en la parte debajo de la puerta y efectivamente una luz había sido encendida.

Ven – lo jale al cuarto de baño que estaba enfrente de esa habitación para que las chicas no se dieran cuenta de que nosotros estábamos ahí.

¿Qué pasa? – no puso objeción al momento de que lo metí a empujones al baño.

Guarda silencio – susurre.

¿Qué diablos esta pasando? – se estaba enojando.

¿Qué pasa Alice? – soltó un bostezo.

Es que creí oír la voz de Jasper – mire a Jasper para ver su reacción pero solo estaba con el rostro sin expresión.

¿Qué cosas dices? – se rio un poco – quizás estuvieras soñando con él.

No lo creo, se escuchaba muy real – no era su imaginación, rayos nos había escuchado, bueno solo a Jasper – escuche que se estaba riendo de algo, y que además estaba platicando con alguien.

¿Estas segura? – las voces se escuchaban mas cerca de nosotros.

Bastante – se escuchaba frustrada.

¿Y según tu con quien estaba hablando Jasper? – se rio al final.

Creo que era – se quedo callada – no lo se bien, creo que era con ¿Emmett? – en lugar de afirmarlo se escuchaba mas como una pregunta.

No lo se – si, Rose también lo escucho así – la que los escucho fuiste tu y no yo – a pesar de que no la estaba viendo sabia que se había encogido de hombros.

Bueno, era Emmett – afirmo esta vez.

¿Emmett? – pregunto Rose – ¿Qué tiene que hacer Emmett aquí?

¿No me decías tú que solo lo estaba soñando? – escuchaba una nota de burla en su voz.

Si claro – trato de regresar a su postura anterior.

¿Me vas a decir de que va todo esto? – me susurro Jasper.

Guarda silencio – quería saber si decían algo mas.

Es acoso, lo sabes – me volvió a repetir.

Alice esta ahí afuera – le recordé y se quedo callado.

Creo que si soñé con él – se rio.

¿Pesadillas? – se burlo Rose y Jasper se quejo.

¿Qué cosas dices? – Se hizo la ofendida – esos no son pesadillas – ¿Qué cosas dijo?, ahora si a me enrede.

Vamos a dormir – le pidió Rose – ¿Oye y bella? – se detuvieron nuevamente.

Dormida – fue lo que respondió Alice.

¿En donde? – creo que Rose no sabia que Bella estaba en la habitación de Edward.

Vamos a dormir Rose – no le respondió a lo que había preguntando.

Pero dime donde esta – pidió una vez mas.

Solo tienes que saber que esta bien, y en estos momentos esta dormida Rose, ahora ven – hubo un silencio – anda vamos a dormir.

No esta que me digas en donde esta bella – parecía o mejor dicho se escuchaba algo molesta.

Esta con Edward – suspiro de frustración – ¿Contenta? – pregunto.

Si, gracias – su voz se escuchaba mas suave.

Los pasillos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, que era lo que quería decir Alice con eso de que ¿eso no era una pesadilla?, algo se me estaba escapando y no sabia exactamente que era, a pesar de que estaba analizando palabra por palabra lo que había dicho no daba con una respuesta concreta, Jasper desde que escucho las palabras de Alice se quedo muy pensativo, tal vez también el quería encontrarle una respuesta a eso, algo que le dijera el porque lo había dicho ella, claro que tenia un significado para ellas pero la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué significado tiene?, ¿Cuál es el que le podemos dar?, si bella sabe algo no creo que nos diga, por que ellas son sus amigas y no creo que las traicione por decírnoslo a nosotros, no encontraba una razón, por mas que le estaba dando vueltas al asunto no podía, solo estaba consiguiendo que me doliera la cabeza y nada de respuesta.

Vamos a dormir – le pedí a Jasper.

Tú me tienes que decir algo – me señalo con su dedo.

¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana? – la verdad es que ya me estaba muriendo de sueño.

No, tu me metiste aquí, así que ahora te tienes que explicar por qué estabas fuera de su habitación – cruzo los brazos y me miro fijamente.

Te lo diré, pero vámonos a la habitación – me levante del piso – puede que aquí alguien nos escuche y para que quieres que después piensen que las andamos acosando.

Corrección – agrego de inmediato – las andabas acosando.

Yo no las estaba acosando – se rio al ver mi cara – estaba ahí porque baje por un vaso de leche.

¿No podías dormir? – Edward y Jasper eran los únicos que sabían sobre mis problemas de sueño, una vez me dijeron que eso tal vez se pudiera deber a que tenia demasiado estrés, dije que eso no podía ser, pero me di cuenta que cuando estoy con Irina casi no puedo dormir, no es por ser mala onda ni nada de eso, solo que ahora nos la pasamos peleando y eso ocasiona que el estrés lo esté cargando solo yo.

Si, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre – no me hacia falta decirle el por que él ya lo sabia.

Venga vamos – se levanto del piso y ambos salimos de ese cuarto de baño, con cuidado sin hacer ruido nos fuimos a la habitación que Esme había tenido la consideración de prestarnos por esta noche, no me gustaba abusar de la confianza que nos estaba dando, agradecía todos los gestos que tenia con nosotros, no encontraba la manera de poder pagarle todo lo que había hecho por mi, y por Jasper también, creo que él también se siente igual que yo, en deuda con Esme. Entramos a la habitación y cada uno se acomodó en su cama correspondiente, me había dado cuenta en el baño que Jasper tenia los ojos rojos, todavía no se le bajaba y no sabia porque – ¿Ya me dirás que es lo que esta pasando? – pregunto desesperado.

Bien, todo comenzó cuando baje a la cocina para tomarme un vaso de leche tibia, ya sabes para poder dormir bien – asintió – todo estaba normal hasta ese momento, pensé que ya todos estaban dormidos así que estaba procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, hasta que escuche una platica que provenía del cuarto de las chicas – hice una pausa.

_Flashback._

_Tengo una cita con Tyler –esa era la voz de Rose, no me gustaba nada que salieran con él especialmente pero yo no tenia derecho a decirle nada._

_¿Tyler Crowley? – Alice no parecía muy contenta con la idea, lo sabia por el tono de voz que había empleado para preguntarle._

_El mismo –la voz de Rose cada vez se iba haciendo mas apagada._

_¿Pero porque? –eso mismo quería saber yo, ¿Por qué iba a salir con él?_

_Me pidió una cita y accedí –siempre supe que él quería salir con Rose y yo también, pero pensándolo bien ¿Quién se resistía a ella?, Jasper y Edward, afortunadamente ellos tenían los ojos puestos en alguien mas._

_Tu nunca aceptas una cita de él –eso si que no lo sabia, era nuevo para mi._

_Solo vamos a salir, tampoco es que vayamos a ser novios – eso espero._

_Eso espero Rosalie Hale, ya sabes que es lo que se dice de él – al menos Alice estaba de acuerdo conmigo aunque no lo supiera claro esta, pero en ningún momento había escuchado la voz de Bella, tal vez ya estuviera dormida. Con respecto a lo que se decía de él, no sabia mucho, solo eran rumores pero de todas maneras no quería que se sobrepasara con ella, Rose tenia carácter y sabia que si él quisiera hacer algo que ella no, ella se podría defender, de eso no me tenia que estar preocupando, por el momento._

_Fin del Flashback._

¿Rosalie va a tener una cita con Tyler? – esa era la reacción que esperaba de él.

Por lo que pude oír si – acepte – aunque Alice no esta de acuerdo con eso – recordé las palabras que había dicho Alice.

Ni yo – se opuso.

¿Y tu crees que yo si? – le pregunte irónicamente.

No, ya sé que no, pero y ¿Qué mas escuchaste? – como se veía que le gustaba el chisme.

_Flashback._

_¿Alguien me puede explicar quien es Tyler Crowley? – esa si era la voz de bella, bueno al menos sabia que no estaba dormida, no hablaba porque no sabia quien era él._

_Tyler es el mas zorro del instituto, perdón por la palabra pero no se me ocurrió otra que lo describiera tal cual es –sonreí al escuchar las palabras que utilizaba Alice para referirse a él– anda detrás de Rose desde que entramos al instituto, pero ella nunca le había aceptado la invitación, esta demás decir las razones –no sabia cuales eran esas razones y moría de curiosidad por saberlas, pero no sabia como lo iba a conseguir– pero ahora si me sorprendió que lo aceptara, aun cuando ella sabe que solo utiliza a las chicas para tener sexo –esa idea era enfermiza, no creo que ella quiera eso y si, así lo quiere tendré que aceptarlo, que ella no es para mi, será duro pero como dijo Esme no todo en la vida es sufrimiento._

_Esta bien hasta ahí te entiendo todo, pero no creo que Rose haya aceptado la invitación solo para tener sexo con él –opinaba lo mismo que Bella– y como ya lo dijo solo van a salir, tampoco es de que se vayan a ser novios –me alarme solo con pensar que así podría pasar, pero tenia que empezar a hacerme a la idea de que algún día pasara eso- ¿Verdad que no serás su novia? – Bella también estaba de mi lado, bueno ella no sabia que lo estaba, pero con el solo hecho de que ella tampoco quisiera que Rose anduviera con Tyler la tenia de aliada._

_Por supuesto que no –esas palabras fueron un gran alivio para mi, me acerque aun mas a la puerta para escuchar que mas iba a decir– yo sigo enamorada de … - maldición, me pegue, y eso las alarmo, porque de inmediato se quedaron calladas, ya no sabré de quien esta enamorada, con quien tengo que competir por su amor, de menos sé que no se trata de Tyler y mucho menos de Jasper ni Edward, no creo que ponga los ojos en Edward, porque bella anda con el y ella es su amiga, de hecho creo que las tres se defienden como hermanas y mucho menos de Jasper porque ella misma le recalco que hasta hace mucho tiempo cuando eran pequeños eran amigos, así que de ellos no tengo que competir, el problema es ¿De quien si?, todo porque me pegue contra la puerta y ellas ya no siguieron hablando._

_Creo que es hora de dormir –bella dio por finalizada la conversación, si antes no podía dormir ahora menos lo podre hacer, no porque tengo una duda enorme por saber de quien estaban hablando._

_Fin del flashback._

_Concuerdo con Alice – se cruzo de brazos – Tyler es el mas zorro del instituto – le había dicho a Jasper todo lo que se me había venido a la mente cuando escuche la platica de las chicas._

_¿Qué casualidad no? – Me reí de su cara – esta bien, no te preocupes, pero fue todo lo que pude escuchar, fue ahí cuando llegaste tú y me asustaste._

_No fue mi intención – se rio, sabia que lo había planeado desde que vio que no le estaba prestando atención a él sino que estaba mas entretenido en una puerta –¿Así que bella esta con Edward? – me pregunto._

_Si, me la encontré en los pasillos y me dijo – me encogí de hombros._

_¿Y como es que el gran Emmett permitió eso? – se burlo de mi._

_Bueno confió en ella, solo van a dormir no lo que esta pasando en tu mente cochambrosa – me reí yo al ver la cara que ponía – vamos a dormir ya – solté un bostezo repentino._

_POV Bella._

Ayude a Esme a preparar todo el desayuno, me sorprendí al ver todo lo que estaba sacando para preparar, huevos, hot cakes, cereal, leche, esta poniendo la tetera para servir café y si querían también te, fruta picada y mucho mas, no sabia porque estaba haciendo demasiado, creo que con toda esta comida podría alimentarnos a mi padre y a mi por unas semanas, o quizás todavía sobre para una tercera persona.

¿Por qué tanta comida? – no me quise quedar con la duda y se lo pregunte.

Emmett – me dijo a modo de explicación.

Claro – le respondí como si el nombre de Emmett me dijera algo que ya debería de saber.

El desayuno ya estaba listo cuando comenzaron a bajar uno por uno a tomar su lugar, los primeros fueron Emmett y Jasper, que saludaron a Esme y a mi respectivamente, a continuación bajaron Rose y Alice, al ver que los chicos ya estaban ahí solo dijeron un "Buenos Días", tomaron su lugar las dos juntas evitando a toda costa la miradas de los chicos, yo solo los observaba atentamente, viendo cuales eran las reacciones que tenían al ser descubiertos, pero por lo regular las miradas que se lanzaban eran rebotadas.

Terminaran juntos yo lo se – me susurro Esme, cosa que me asusto a mi, pero a ella pareció divertirle.

También pienso lo mismo – estaba de acuerdo con ella, solo que para que ellos terminaran juntos tendrían mucho que pasar, y pensaba que no iba a ser nada bueno. Edward fue el ultimo en bajar pero él ya estaba bañado, cosa que provoco que no apartara la vista de él, al notarlo me dedico una sonrisa torcida y con su andar grácil se acercó a Esme y a mi para saludarnos.

Buenos días – no quitaba la mirada de mi.

Buenos días Edward – su madre entro a la cocina para comenzar a servir el desayuno.

Buenos días amor – me dio un beso.

Buenos días – suspire sobre ellos.

Estos si que son buenos días – me susurro.

No coman pan frente de los pobres – la voz de Emmett si que hizo que nos desorientáramos.

Emmett por Dios – me sonroje.

Yo solo decía – se encogió de hombros.

Tú tienes ahorita con quien pero no te animas – se burlo Edward, Emmett solo se quedo callado y las chicas no dijeron nada.

Buenos Días, Alice, Rose – las saludo a las dos y al hacerlo les sonrió a Emmett y Jasper.

Buenos Días Edward – dijeron las dos a coro.

A desayunar – me acerque a Esme para ayudarla a poner los platos y vasos en la mesa.

El desayuno paso igual que con la cena de anoche, ni quien hablara y cuando lo hacían parecía que las conversaciones no se podían mantener a flote, no sabia que mas hacer para que la tensión que se sentía desapareciera, y poco a poco mis temas de conversación se estaban acabando y con ello mi tiempo para poder pensar como decirle a Esme lo que me orillo a venir a vivir a Forks con mi padre.

Edward – el aludido levanto la vista hacia su madre – al terminar el desayuno necesito que vayas a comprar unas cosas al súper mercado.

De acuerdo – no puso objeción.

Puedes ir con Emmett y Jasper – le surgió.

Quería ir con bella mama – se quejo Edward, logrando que los demás nos riéramos de sus gestos.

Ella se quedara conmigo porque me ayudara a preparar la comida – me giño el ojo, sé que era lo que quería decir con eso.

Mama – se volvió a quejar Edward.

Solo será una hora a lo mucho – Esme no cayo en sus quejas de Edward – y Rose con Alice puede que te acompañen, ya sabes necesitas de una mujer que te diga que es lo que si se puede comprar y que no.

¿No para eso me darás una lista? – pregunto Edward rodando los ojos.

Si, pero si te pido fruta no quiero que me traigas las mas mallugadas – Esme estaba tratando de convencer a su hijo para que se fuera con los demás y nos dejara a Esme y a mi solas – acuérdate que hoy viene tu papá y quiero prepararle una comida especia.

Esta bien – bufo.

Ya quedamos – sonrió – ustedes cinco van al súper mientras que bella y yo nos quedamos a prepararles la comida. Rose y Alice no dijeron nada al momento de que Esme dijera lo que iban a hacer, supongo que yo tampoco me opondría después de todo me ha aceptado en su casa y no solo eso, sino que además me ha dado de cenar y de desayunar y ahora con mas razón, tendría que hacer algo, porque ya me esta dando las tres comidas, o bueno eso es lo que yo pienso seria conveniente, o la otra opción seria que van las dos personas de las cuales ellas están enamoradas. El desayuno siguió su curso sin ninguna interferencia por parte de nadie, al terminar todos nos levantamos de nuestro lugar para ir a dejar los trastes en el fregadero, Edward y compañía se fueron en el carro de este al súper y nos quedamos solo Esme y yo, pero no sin antes levantar la mesa y lavar los trastes que se habían ocupado, me di cuenta que casi todo lo que había preparado Esme se había acabado. Ella los estaba tallando mientras que yo los enjuagaba y los ponía a secar, el tiempo se me estaba acabando y no encontraba la manera de como decírselo.

¿Quieres hablar de ello? – Se seco las manos y me tendió una toallita para hacer lo mismo yo – sabes que es cuando tu quieras, no es necesario que me lo digas especialmente a mi – me recordó.

No esta bien – tome aire, este iba a ser un momento tortuoso, al tratar de recordar como eran las cosas, de hecho no era necesario tratar de recordarlo ya que la gran mayoría de las veces se me revelaban en los sueños, a pesar de que sabia que solo se trataba de un sueño no me podía despertar, era algo que me atrapaba y no me dejaba escapar.

Adelante – me alentó – pase lo que pase, contaras siempre conmigo.

Yo, en realidad – me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Mejor lo hablamos otro día – me sonrió a modo de consuelo.

No – alce tanto la voz que hasta la asuste – lo siento.

Tranquila – me abrazo – no pasa nada – me estaba consolando como una madre lo hace con un hijo.

Yo – puedo hacerlo – como ya dije solo lo sabe Edward – sé que puedo hacerlo.

No te presiones – me susurro – si no estas preparada, no hay problema.

Pero quiero hacerlo – refute y ella rio.

Si es así – hizo una pausa – adelante – me animo nuevamente.


	39. Situación: Incomoda

POV Bella.

Si es así – hizo una pausa – adelante – me animo nuevamente.

No se como se lo va a tomar – las dos nos fuimos a sentar a la sala – cuando entre en el instituto de Phoenix varios de los que eran mis compañeros de clases se burlaban de mi, pero yo no le tomaba importancia a lo que me decían, al fin y al cabo solo me preocupaba mis calificaciones.

Y hacías bien – me sonrió.

No era de las que se preocuparan porque iban a ponerse al día siguiente, yo me sentía cómoda con mis jeans normales y unas blusas nada fuera de lo normal, con mis infaltables converse – mi mente volaba nuevamente a esos tiempos en que yo era invisible para todos – era la chica nerd – sonreí – no me importaba serlo – me encogí de hombros – nunca me había fijado bien en ningún chico hasta que conocí a james, un chico opuesto a mi, él era el capitán del equipo de futbol, popular y era el chico mas codiciado para las chicas, no lo voy a negar en su momento me gustaba pero solo hasta ahí, no pasaba solo en gusto.

¿Cuándo te comenzó a interesar? – me miraba con sumo interés.

Sinceramente nunca me intereso, supongo que ese fue un error del cual me he arrepentido por mucho tiempo – tome aire.

¿Cómo lo conociste? – me acerco mas a su pecho, planeaba decirle todo lo que le había dicho a Edward.

_Flashback_

_Me encontraba en la biblioteca buscando un nuevo libro para poder distraerme un poco de mi entorno._

_Hola – escuche una voz a mis espaldas y cuando me gire para ver quien era me sobresalte tirando el libro que llevaba en mis manos y este fue a parar en sus pies – descuida – se agacho para levantarlo el mismo - ¿Cómo te llamas? – continuo._

_Bella – dije un poco tímida._

_Hermoso nombre – me dedico una sonrisa gentil – me llamo james – me ofreció su mano._

_Lo se – al instante me arrepentí de haberlo dicho – quiero decir todos lo saben – sentí que me puse roja._

_¿Y porque estas tan sola aquí? – se acercó un poco mas haciendo que yo retrocediera._

_Me gusta estar sola – le respondí así sin más._

_Sabes eres muy hermosa – me susurro en el oído haciendo que me estremeciera._

_Gra-gracias – tartamudee._

_Fin del flashback._

Trato de ser otra persona – adivino.

Así es, al principio no fue tan directo, primero fuimos amigos trato de ganarse mi confianza, claro que yo no confié mucho en él, hasta ahora en las únicas personas que he confiado es mi padre, Edward y usted, bueno mi padre no sabe nada de lo que paso en Phoenix, no ahora que él esta aquí – sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

¿Él esta aquí? – pregunto.

Si, me lo encontré el segundo día de mi llegada y se me fue apareciendo en el instituto, en mi casa – estaba atenta a lo que le estaba diciendo.

Continua bella, sino no podre saber que es lo que te atormentarte – me tomo de las manos de manera reconfortante.

_Flashback_

_Bella ¿Podemos hablar? –había una mezcla de ansiedad con nerviosismo._

_Si claro – le ofrecí una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara un poco._

_¿Podemos ir a fuera? – me indico con la mano._

_Esta bien – ambos salimos de la biblioteca y nos sentamos en unas de las bancas que se ocupaban para hacer un picnic – dime – hable al ver que no me decía nada._

_Eres muy guapa – me sonroje – y desde que te vi me gustaste – mi sonrojo iba en aumento – solo quiero saber una cosa – se quedo callado, y yo estaba esperando para que siguiera hablando._

_Dispara – le dije al ver que el silencio se prolongaba._

_¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y fue por eso que me quede callada, no había tenido novio antes y me sorprendía que un chico popular se hubiera fijado en mí - ¿Qué dices? – estaba mas nervioso porque no le respondía._

_Me encantaría – casi grite de emoción, no era porque me gustara; era guapo y varias chicas se babeaban por el, pero fue en ese momento que me sentí importante al saber que me había elegido a mi sobre ellas._

_Fin del flashback._

Como ya le dije, me arrepiento de haberle dicho que si – mi vista estaba nublada.

No debes de culparte así – me abrazo – eres muy joven aun y es la etapa donde se vale cometer errores, pero que bueno que lo as aceptado.

Si, pero ahora parece ser que me perseguirá para toda la vida, no se como decírselo a mi padre – estaban cayendo una que otra de mis lagrimas.

¿Tan grave es? – su voz era suave.

Bastante – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Pase lo que pase siempre vas a poder contar con nosotros, te falta conocer a Carlisle, pero ten por seguro que te va a querer como a una hija, tal como lo hago yo bella – esas palabras me hicieron un nudo en la garganta.

Gracias Esme, pensara que soy tonta o algo así, por no podérselo decir a mis padres, a las personas que están mas cerca de mi, pero no puedo, con mi madre me es mas difícil ella siempre ha sido la sensible, la sentimental y una de las dos tenia que adoptar el roll de ser la fuerte, no quería que sufriera por una decisión equivocada que he cometido – las lagrimas fluían – y bueno sobre mi padre, apenas he podido hablar con él, separe de mi padre muy chica, y aun no tengo la confianza de decírselo, mi padre es igual que yo, le cuesta decir lo que siente.

Con el tiempo podrás decírselos a ambos – me estaba consolando – pero eso tiene que ser antes de que pase algo malo bella, tu padre tiene que saber a que se atiene teniendo a alguien de tu pasado que solo te esta persiguiendo para atormentarte.

Lo se, y tengo planeado hacerlo, solo que no se como, no quiero que sufran por mi, bastante ya lo ha hecho mi padre cuando mi madre decidió que era bueno que nos fuéramos porque no íbamos a lograr nada siguiendo aquí – y pensar que mi madre estaba equivocada, aquí es en donde de verdad puede conocer el amor verdadero, donde supe que era amar a alguien y ser correspondida.

Cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo bella – mi cabeza estaba recargada sobre su hombro mientras que sus brazos estaban subiendo y bajando sobre los míos – ¿Qué mas paso? – su voz era un susurro.

Bueno, en las primeras semanas de mi noviazgo con james todo fue de maravilla, a pesar de que no me gustaba para algo mas, me la pasaba bien a su lado porque me hacia sentir que por fin le interesaba a alguien, que no solo era un interés por alguna tarea o materia que estuviera a punto de reprobar – la sonrisa que se me escapo de mis labios era amarga – tarde me di cuenta de que había estando cavando mi propia tumba, esta decisión que había tomado me estaba llevando a un abismo, estaba prácticamente en un camino sin salida con forme pasaba el tiempo la salida se me hacia mas difícil de encontrar – solté una risa de ironía – el tiempo que pasaba con él era muy poco, cada que nos veíamos me trataba bien, parecía que me quería enamorar, por supuesto que no lo logro, no estaba interesada en nadie que no fuera mis estudios y que dejaran de burlarse de mi, supongo que por lo cobarde que era lo vi como una salida fácil – me encogí de hombros.

Claro que no señorita – me sorprendió la manera en que me hablo – usted no es ninguna cobarde, paso mucho tiempo soportando las humillaciones que le daban pero en ningún momento les tomo importancia, al contrario es admirable la actitud que tienes, como ya te dije, esta bien, eres joven y esos errores ahora hay que buscarle una solución, no tienes por qué estarte reprochando lo que paso, imagínate si así pensaran todos no podríamos hacer nada por seguir, ya has hecho mucho al enfrentarte tu sola contra él, pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros no estas sola, estoy segura que tu padre lo entenderá y te va apoyar como todo padre lo haría, eres muy importante para él bella y no creo que permita que alguien te haga daño, ahora también esta Edward, créeme es muy celoso – nos reímos las dos juntas – ¿Cuánto tiempo duraste con él bella?

Duramos tres meses de novios – continúe con mi relato – cada vez se volvía mas tormentoso estar con él, un día salió de fiesta, yo no fui porque a mi no me gustan esas cosas así que me quede en casa sola por que mi madre no estaba había salido con su esposo a cenar, no tenia miedo de quedarme sola no era la primera vez. Estaba en mi cuarto escuchando música a un volumen moderado las notas se colaban por todo el cuarto y eso me relajaba, tumbada sobre la cama me encontraba leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos "Romeo y Julieta" tan perdida estaba en la lectura que al momento de escuchar unas piedras golpear contra la ventaba me asusto, por curiosidad me asome para poder ver de donde provenía ese ruido – mi vista se enfoco en un lugar lejano recordando cada detalle de lo que paso esa noche.

_Flashback_

_Me asome a la ventaba con mucho cuidado para ver de donde provenía el ruido, en la planta baja se encontraba la figura de una persona recargada a un auto, lo reconocí de inmediato era James pero no sabia que era lo que hacia ahí._

_Espera un momento – grite desde arriba, me coloque rápidamente una chamarra y mis zapatos para dirigirme a la puerta, baje las escaleras con cuidado para no caerme, al abrir la puerta lo pude apreciar mejor, estaba totalmente borracho aun sostenía la botella entre sus manos, no sabia como no había sufrido un accidente en el auto, en el estado en el que se encontraba no era conveniente que manejara._

_Amor – se le barrio la "R" – te extrañe – paso a la sala sin ser invitado y eso me molesto – dame de comer – sus modales eran de lo peor, no sabia de donde había sacado su tono autoritario._

_No tengo nada – me cruce de brazos._

_Pues hazme algo – eso encendió más mi furia._

_No soy tu sirvienta, si querías comer te hubieras ido a un restaurant o a un local de comida – estaba tratando de mantener mi voz tranquila._

_¿No has visto la hora? – me pregunto irónicamente._

_Un bledo la hora – fruncí el ceño._

_Estas mas hermosa hoy – se levanto del sillón y se me acerco – hermosa – su aliento a alcohol me aturdió por un momento, comenzó a besarme al principió le correspondí pero después estaba mas demandante a tal grado de hacerme daño me separe de él y me miro mal - ¿Qué pasa muñeca?, ¿No te gusta? – me miro con desdén, era la primera vez que me trataba así._

_Mañana hablamos – comencé a caminar hacia la pueda diciéndole con acciones que lo quería fuera de mi casa, al parecer no entendí porque no se inmuto en moverse de ahí._

_Se acercó mas y cerro la puerta de golpe sus movimientos me asustaron, se estaba poniendo agresivo – Isabella – hablo con desde – tengo hambre – y regresábamos a la comida – hambre de ti – me acorralo, haciendo que mi cuerpo chocara en la puerta – eres muy apetecible – me susurro en el oído mordiéndolo a su paso y haciéndome daño._

_Lo empujaba pero aun así su peso era muy superior al mio, mis probabilidades eran nulas, no me podía despegar de él, cada vez se aferraba a mi, yo solo quería que se separara de mi, que me dejara en paz, no sabia que quería lograr y me di cuenta cuando estaba pidiendo respuesta a un beso que no lo había visto venir, estaba aturdida, me jalo y me tumbo hacia el sillón._

_Copera – hablo furioso – dame lo que quiero – comenzó a quitarme la chamarra, cuando lo logro se disponía a quitarme la blusa y no se lo permití – eres mía y debes de hacer lo que yo diga – estaba enfadado porque no quería tener sexo con él._

_Fin del Flashback._

Trato de abusar de mi – esas imágenes me seguían persiguiendo – incluso lo sueño, sueño que lo logra que nadie llega para quitármelo de encima – comencé a llorar – solo recordar su asqueroso cuerpo sobre el mio, forzándome a que le de una respuesta – toque mi muñeca que es en donde tenia una cicatriz y me hacia recordar que eso era de verdad, que lo había vivido, por mas que quisiera olvidarlo no podía siempre había algo que me lo recordara, Esme siguió con su mirada el recorrido de mi mano – ahora incluso esta aquí, no sé que es lo que quiere.

Oh pequeña – me abrazo aun mas – no sabía todo lo que habías tenido que pasar tu sola, has sido muy valiente y fuerte, al enfrentarte a él sola.

Me costó mucho trabajo – seguía aferrada a ella.

¿Qué te paso ahí? – señalo mi muñeca.

Es una cicatriz – levante mi mano para que la pudiera ver mejor.

¿Cómo es que te hiciste eso? – con su dedo pulgar toco mi cicatriz.

Se me quedaron unos pedazos de cristal cuando trate de quitarlo encima mio, recuerdo que sobre la mesita de centro se encontraba un hermoso arreglo de flores que le había regalado Phil a mi madre por su aniversario, como pude me estire para poder agarrarlo y dejárselo caer sobre la cabeza, el mayor impacto me lo lleve yo pero me sirvió de mucho para que se retirará de mi – cerré los ojos – fui corriendo a la cocina por un cuchillo y lo amenace con él.

_Flashback._

_Lárgate antes de que llame a la policía – mantuviera el cuchillo en lo alto para que no se le ocurriera acercarse a mi, tenia la blusa toda destrozada._

_¿Piensas atravesarme con eso? – se burlo de mi._

_No me retes – mantenía aferrado el cuchillo entre mis dedos._

_Preciosa – se acercó a mi y por instinto yo le alcance a rozar su piel con el cuchillo, la cortada no era profunda pero si lo suficiente para alejarlo lo mas posible de mi – perra – me escupió las palabras en la cara._

_Lárgate, no te quiero volver a ver – salió corriendo de mi casa no sin antes amenazarme._

_Me las pagaras Isabella – se monto en su auto y acérelo hacia la calle, cuando lo perdí de vista me sentí mas aliviada._

_Fin del flashback._

Has pasado por mucho tu sola, pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros, y estoy segura que si le dices a tu padre él también te va a apoyar – me consoló.

Estoy muy segura de eso, pero no se como decírselo – mordí mi labio inferior.

No voy a permitir que ese muchachito te ponga una mano encima, apuesto lo que sea a que Edward te dijo lo mismo que yo – trato de que me olvidara del tema por un momento y vaya que funciono, nombrarme el nombre de Edward hacia que me olvidara de todo lo que estaba haciendo minutos antes.

Si, me lo dijo – recordé la plática que tuvimos acerca de este tema.

_Flashback._

_¿Quién sabe de esto? – hablo Edward después de un rato._

_Solo tu – se aferro a mi._

_¿No pediste ayuda? – parecía incrédulo._

_¿A quien? – Me atreví a preguntar – amigos no tenia y los que se decían ser mis amigos solo estaban conmigo por interés._

_Ya lo se, pero ¿Y tú madre? – volvió a preguntar._

_Es demasiado frágil, además no hubo tiempo para hacerlo – solté un bostezo._

_¿Por qué? – nuevamente pregunto._

_Caí en una fuerte depresión y ansiedad, cualquier ruido me alteraba, le tenia miedo a la noche, si escuchaba el timbre de la puerta sonar me ponía histérica pensando que tal vez fuera él que venia de nuevo para tratar de abusar de mi –nuevas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos – mi madre tenia demasiado al verme llorar por cualquier cosa, al gritar por que sonaba el timbre, ya no salía ni para ir al instituto, me declararon falta de mis capacidades mentales, estuve en tratamiento pero no funcionaba – recordaba la cara de mi madre al descubrir que el medicamento no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerme alejada de las pesadillas – mi madre se sigue preguntando que era lo que me atormentaba, no cree que fuer un shock al ver a alguien muerto, que eso fue lo que le hice creer al psicólogo._

_No estas sola me tienes a mi – volvió a repetir._

_Fin del flashback._

Pequeña – Esme parecía aterrada con la idea – no sabia que habías caído en una depresión.

Por un tiempo estuve en una clínica – no había sido mi mejor año pero todo con tal del que fuer una mejoría para mi.

¿Qué paso? – Esme seguía interesada en mi historia.

Pasar mucho tiempo en una clínica con el temor de que te encierren porque no eres apta de tus capacidades mentales, no ser capaz de estar sola porque ellos tengan miedo de que te entre un ataque de ansiedad, sentirme observada por varios pares de ojos al ver que bajaba a la sala, ni siquiera podía salir sola a la calle – me acaricio los cabellos.

¿Por eso fue que decidiste venirte a vivir aquí? – me pregunto con duda en la voz.

Algo así, prácticamente no estaba en mi mente venirme para acá, pero fue una de mis mejores alternativas – recordaba que a mi madre no le hacia gracia que me fuera de su lado – El Psicólogo le recomendó a mi madre que tal vez cambiando de aires podía mejorar, solo que seguía habiendo un problema, mi madre no podía dejar Phoenix por que su nuevo esposo trabaja ahí, le plantee la alternativa de venirme a vivir con mi padre, no lo quería al principio pero al ver que empeoraba cada día se vio en la forzosa necesidad de enviarme aquí con mi padre en un lugar diferente, un lugar que no fuera conocido para mi, que no me trajera recuerdos y Forks era el indicado ya que nos habíamos ido cuando apenas era un bebé en brazos, así que prácticamente no sabia nada de este pequeño lugarcito.

No sabía por lo que habías pasado, no sabia que tan grande fue tu dolor, el trauma que llego a ser para ti – a Esme se le escuchaba la voz rota.

¿Qué pasa? – me levante para poder verla mejor, pero con estas lagrimas que se estaban desbordando por mis ojos me impedían realizar mi labor, me las limpie con la manga de mi playera y pude notar que esta vez la que estaba llorando era ella – ¿Qué tienes Esme? – tal vez había recordado a la hija que s ele murió, verla así me partió el alma.

Nada, no pasa nada – se limpio las lagrimas – solo que ahora ya eres parte de nuestra familia y no voy a permitir que te hagan daño, te quiero como si fueras una hija, la que nunca tuve – esas palabras me conmovieron aun mas.

Muchas gracias Esme – me abrace a ella, no cabía duda, era idéntica a mi madre.

Amor ya llegue – escuche la voz de un hombre y levante mi cabeza de golpe.

No te preocupes, es Carlisle – me tranquilizo – estamos aquí en la sala – grito de vuelta, ¿Se parecería Edward al doctor Cullen?, Esme era guapa, de eso no había duda y si se parecía a ella, no mucho pero si tenia uno que otro de sus rasgos, como el tono de su piel y el instinto de protegerme, con el tiempo me daré cuenta en que otra cosa se parecen, tendré que esperar a que el Señor Cullen se presentara ante mis ojos para poder saber si es que tenían una característica física en común.

POV Edward.

Íbamos en mi auto en un profundo silencio, la verdad es que a mi no me molestaba pero si me era incomodo ver como es que se evitaban y yo estaba en medio de los cuatro, por así decirlo, cada tema de conversación que se me ocurría para que platicáramos los cinco, no funcionaba puesto que así como lo empezaba así terminaba, después de varios intentos decidí que era mejor quédame callado y tratar de llegar lo mas rápido posible a mi casa, ya quería ver a mi bella, solo esperaba que al momento de regresar en mi auto no se les ocurriera a Emmett y Jasper pelearse para ver quien se sienta atrás, fue tan divertido pero al final gano Jasper que se había sentado del lado de Alice, ella se sonrojo, pero Jasper no lo noto porque seguía peleando con Emmett.

Bien, estamos por llegar y son pocas las cosas que vamos a comprar así que ¿Quieren ir conmigo, o tienen pensado ir a otro lado? – les estaba dando la oportunidad de que se fueran a donde quisieran , mas que nada porque no era sano que estuvieran cerca los unos con los otros solo para que no se hablaran ni para darse la hora.

Voy contigo – se ofreció Alice.

También yo – supongo que ellas no podrían ir a un lugar separadas y menos si esta Emmett y Jasper, solo estaba esperando a que ellos también se ofrecieran a venir conmigo y seguiríamos con este absurdo silencio.

Te vemos adentro – mire en su dirección.

¿Enserio? – no me hacia a la idea de que se fueran a otro lugar en vez de aprovechar el tiempo con ellas, quizás no para hablarles, pero si para verlas.

Si, Jasper y yo tenemos otras cosas que hacer – sonrió de manera burlona – que estar de mandilón comprando las cosas para que bella prepare la comida.

Muy gracioso Emmett – lo fulmine con la mirada – la diferencia aquí es que MI novia si sabe preparar una comida decente – se le borro la sonrisa de su rostro – y Tu novia ni siquiera sabe diferenciar Sal de Azúcar, solo porque las dos son blancas, hasta se le quema el agua – me arrepentía por un lado por decírselo así, ya que las chicas estaban presentes y al mencionar a la novia de Emmett, Rose giro el rostro en otra dirección, pero no lo lamentaba porque lo había dejado callado.

Andabas con una de ellas ¿Lo recuerdas? – me miro mal.

Si, pero ya no y no sabes que alivio se siente ya no serlo – suspire – ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo, esa es una relación enfermiza.

Si claro – Emmett rodo los ojos.

Ustedes se merecen algo mejor – eso si se los estaba diciendo enserio – alguien que de verdad quieran – estaba observando cual era la reacción que tomaban las chicas ante las siguientes palabras que iban a salir de mis labios – se de muy buena fuente que María quiere contigo Jasper – le giñe un ojo y Alice solo se cruzo de brazos inflando sus mejillas – ella es mejor que Kate, me han dicho que es muy inteligente y buena persona apuesto a que congeniarían bien – Alice estaba que me mataba con su mirada, era aterrador debía de admitir, pero se suponía que yo no sabia que ella quería con Jasper ¿Cierto?.

No lo se – Jasper hizo una mueca – ya sabes que es lo que pienso al respecto.

Lo se y créeme que eres un tonto no puedes seguir desperdiciando tu tiempo con alguien a quien no quieres – espero que esta sea nueva información para las chicas – tienes derecho de buscar a alguien que te quiera y tu quieras, alguien con quien puedas compartir tus gustos, lo opuesto a ti.

¿Lo opuesto a mí? – pregunto perplejo.

Si, ya sabes tu eres tranquilo y necesitas a alguien que sea aventada que le guste correr los riesgos, te gusta estar en silencio pero necesitas a alguien que no se quede callada por nada del mundo, que se defienda y que cuando alguien hable mal de ti a tus espaldas ella te defienda, alguien como – estaba buscando un nombre – Alice – Alice se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre – ¿no es esa la tienda que te gusta?

¿Qué? – había sido muy pesado pero debía admitir que fue divertido ver como los dos se sonrojaban al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué si no es esa la tienda que te gusta? – volví a preguntar como retrasado.

¿Cuál? – estaba evitando mi mirada.

Esa – la señale.

No, esa no me gusta a mí – se relajo un poco pero no me miro.

Entonces me equivoque – me encogí de hombros – ¿En que estaba? – pregunte para ver quien me decía algo.

En la chica ideal para Jasper – fue Emmett el que tuvo la gentileza de recordármelo,

Así, alguien como maría ella es lo opuesto a ti Jasper – Alice regreso la mirada y se volvió a cruzar de brazos, supongo que no le agradaba mucho la idea de que estuviera animando a Jasper a que dejara a su novia por alguien que prácticamente era idéntica a Alice, María no era idéntica a ella pero era solo para no decir que la estaba describiendo a ella.

Lo pensare – se quedo callado y no agrego nada mas.

Pero si he, porque te quiero ver feliz y no con esa cara de amargado que siempre andas trayendo – Rose se estaba riendo y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

Lamento recordarte que tu estabas igual o pero a como estoy yo – me fulmino con la mirada.

Si, pero eso era cosa del pasado, ahora tengo a alguien que me hace feliz y no me hace enojar por cualquier tontería que se le cruza por la cabeza y no me encierra – Jasper abrió los ojos de golpe, no sabia si es que las chicas se enteraron de lo que había pasado.

Ya Edward – le hice caso y me pase con Emmett.

¿Y tú que? – le di un pequeño codazo.

¿De que? – me reto.

No creas que te me has escapado – se rio.

Esta bien, haber papá échame tu sermón – se cruzo de brazos y giro su cuerpo para que quedara en dirección mio.

Veamos – estaba buscando a alguien para el, no era necesario aquí estaba Rose pero ella no tendría por qué saberlo.

¿Cuál es la clase de chica que necesito yo? – me pregunto.

Irina te aseguro que no, tiene su carácter pero ella no, si necesitas a alguien con carácter fuerte pero que al mismo tiempo sea cariñosa, que a pesar de hacerse la fuerte necesite de ti para que la cuides, alguien cariñosa pero que también te castigue por las burradas que dices – esto le causo gracia – ¿Qué tal Rouse? – Rosalie giro su cara bruscamente en mi dirección – la amiga de maría – solo espero no meterlas en problemas, pero no lo haría porque sabia que ellas si querían con ellos, el único problema aquí es que ellos solo tienen ojos para las dos únicas chicas que vienen detrás mio.

No lo se – me estaba siguiendo el juego – no me gustan las castañas, sin ofender a bella.

Claro, sé que te gustan las rubias – Rose se sonrojo – y naturales, pero de esas quedan muy pocas por que las demás son teñidas.

Así es – soltó la carcajada.

Tendré que estar pendiente para ver a alguna rubia natural – le giñe el ojo.

Eso espero he – me dijo de vuelta.

Hemos llegado – así como estacione el auto se bajaron de él - ¿Entonces nos vemos dentro del súper? – pregunte al momento de sacar la lista con las cosas que me había pedido Esme.

Si – me dijeron los dos.

¿Pero en donde, exactamente en que sección? – les pregunte.

Umm – se lo pensaron por un momento – ¿Crees tardarte mucho haciendo tus compras? – no me paso desapercibido el tono burlón que adopto Emmett, pero aun así le respondí.

La verdad, es que no son muchas las cosas, lo máximo que me podría tardar seria una hora y media – y eso seria exagerándole porque como era sábado, la mayoría de las persona s ahorita estarían haciendo sus compras para hacer la comida tal y como me lo había pedido Esme.

Entonces nos vemos aquí en una hora y media – Jasper estaba programando la hora en su reloj de pulsera, era un alivio porque no quería que las chicas se sintieran mas incomodas de lo que ya venían en el auto.

Pero los quiero aquí, justo en una hora y media, porque no quiero estarlo esperando mas tiempo, si no están me voy – era broma, no los iba a dejar.

Hecho – sonrieron los dos.

Pero mira nada mas – los cinco nos giramos para ver de donde provenía esa voz – ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? – continuo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Maldición – susurraron Jasper y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

Lo que nos faltaba – dijeron a continuación las chicas.

Eddy – como detestaba que me llamaran así – hasta que te dejas ver, solo.

Si, pero no por mucho – no soportaba la idea de que me estuviera coqueteando.

Tenemos que hablar – no sabia de que era, pero por las caras que pusieron Jasper y Emmett supe que no iba a ser nada bueno, en este preciso momento me sentía mal por ello.

¿De que? – pregunto Emmett adoptando un rostro severamente serio.

Es sobre lo que paso ayer – sea lo que sea, no creo que sea bueno para las chicas que escuchen esto, pero no sabia que hacer, tampoco podía dejar a mis dos mejores amigos con estas arpías.

Sobre lo de ayer, creo que necesitamos varias explicaciones – ahora Jasper era el que estaba hablando.

Opino lo mismo – se acercó Kate a su lado pero Jasper solo la evito.

Pero que sea en privado – Irina nos observo a nosotros y después a su hermana Tanya.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Emmett sin rodeos – no creo que después de lo que ustedes nos hicieron anoche nos tengas que decir algo malo, ¿cierto? – creo que siendo Emmett tampoco podría perdonar que mi propia novia me hubiera encerrado en un armario y drogado con algo para hacerme no sé que cosas.

Emm por favor – las lágrimas de cocodrilo que estaban saliendo de sus ojos ni ella misma se las creía.

Que fastidio – susurro Rose.

Es algo muy importante – continuo Kate – algo que estoy segura que les va a cambiar la vida, tanto o mas que como nos paso a nosotras – se veían emocionadas por lo que les iban a decir, sospeche en ese momento que no los estaban buscando para terminar con ellos, sino que era para otra cosa la pregunta correcta seria ¿Qué es lo que buscan?, pero tampoco es que yo me pudiera meter a preguntárselo.

¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienen que decirnos? – Emmett rodo los ojos.

¿Les decimos ya? – pregunto Kate a Irina con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Ya hay que decírselos – en el rostro de ella también había una sonrisa.

Nosotras – comenzó Kate.

Vámonos – me jalaron Rose y Alice, solo puede ver que en los rostros de Emmett y Jasper el color los abandonaba, se miraban con desconcierto y se dejaron caer sobre mi auto, sea lo que sea que ellas les hayan dicho causo un gran impacto en ellos, se veían desesperados, y yo los quería ayudar pero no sabia como, en estos momentos me hacia falta mi bella, ella sabría que hacer en estos casos, pero tampoco sabia que era lo que les estaba pasando a ellos, tendría que esperar a que me dijeran, si es que lo hacían, tampoco quería importunarlos con mis preguntas, cuando se que se ve que se la están pasando realmente mal.

Estúpidas arpías – venían diciendo Alice y Rose.


	40. Viaje

POV Emmett.

Pero mira nada mas – los cinco nos giramos para ver de donde provenía esa voz – ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?-

Maldición –susurramos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo, parecía que estábamos de acuerdo para decir las cosas al mismo momento.

Lo que nos faltaba – dijeron a continuación las chicas.

Eddy –voltee a ver la gran mueca que ponía Edward al escuchar que lo llamaban así– hasta que te dejas ver, solo.

Si, pero no por mucho –no dejaba de ser el caballeroso como lo había educado Esme, y es que a pesar de todo, todavía les respondía.

Tenemos que hablar – dijo Irina, yo no quería hablar ahorita con ella, y menos por lo que nos habían hecho ayer, no se como todavía tenían el descaro de hablarnos como si nada cuando casi nos dejan encerrados en su armario.

¿De que? – pregunte algo serio.

Es sobre lo que paso ayer – y todavía lo dicen como si nada malo hubiera pasado, como si ellas no fueran las únicas culpables de lo que estaban apunto de hacernos.

Sobre lo de ayer, creo que necesitamos varias explicaciones – ahora Jasper era el que estaba hablando.

Opino lo mismo – se acercó Kate a su lado pero Jasper solo la evito.

Pero que sea en privado – Irina nos observo a nosotros y después a su hermana Tanya.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte sin rodeos– no creo que después de lo que ustedes nos hicieron anoche nos tengas que decir algo malo, ¿cierto? – no había justificación para lo que nos habían hecho, no sabíamos con que fin lo estaban haciendo pero no fue nada bonito despertar de repente y ver que estábamos encerrados en un gran armario.

Emm por favor – las lágrimas de cocodrilo que estaban saliendo de sus ojos ni ella misma se las creía.

Que fastidio – susurro Rose, lo mismo pensé, pero no podía decir lo mismo.

Es algo muy importante – continúo Kate – algo que estoy segura que les va a cambiar la vida, tanto o más que como nos paso a nosotras – se veían emocionadas por lo que les iban a decir, no me quería ni imaginar que era lo que nos iban a decir, cuantas mentiras mas estaba dispuestas a decir con tal de que no las dejáramos, lo cierto es que me sentía amarrado a su lado, no podía dejarla y no es porque yo no quisiera, las razones me sobraban para hacerlo, pero también ella estaba sola ni con sus propias hermanas se podía llevar bien y bueno yo era el único que seguía a su lado, lo único que no sabia es cuanto mas iba poder soportar.

¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienen que decirnos? – rodee los ojos.

¿Les decimos ya? – pregunto Kate a Irina con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Ya hay que decírselos – en el rostro de ella también había una sonrisa.

Nosotras – comenzó Kate.

Vámonos – dijo Rose comenzando a jalar a Edward, y Alice también estaba haciendo lo mismo pero del otro lado, Edward no veía con cara de preocupación y no sabia si debía irse o quedarse con nosotros, al final se fue con ellas pero pude notar que estaba volteando a vernos, como si estuviera valorando la situación en donde nos encontrábamos Jasper, creo que si hubiera venido solo se hubiera quedado aquí con nosotros, pero en una distancia razonable.

¿Y bien? – pregunto Jasper algo desesperado viendo como Alice se estaba alejando de nosotros.

Mis padres están de viaje – rodee los ojos.

Eso no es raro – dije cruzándome de brazos.

Hay Emm – se rio Irina como si le hubiera contado un chiste – deja que continúe – me dio un ligero golpe – continua Kate – le pido a su hermana.

Como les iba diciendo, mis padres están de viaje y llevan mucho tiempo queriendo conocer a los que nos han robado el corazón – compartió una mirada cómplice con su hermana.

Quizás quisiste decir que te ha robado lo poco cuerda que eras – Jasper la fulmino con la mirada.

Jasper – reprocho Kate – no puedo creer que pienses eso de mi, bueno es que mis padres los quieren conocer y nos han mandado unos boletos de avión para que los alcancemos en Londres, y cenaremos con ellos el próximo fin de semana – se veía contenta por lo que estaba diciendo – y bueno ustedes como es obvio van a venir con nosotros – Jasper y yo palidecimos al instante, si conocer a Tanya ya era un castigo no me quería ni imaginar como es que seria conocer a sus padres.

Lo siento pero yo no voy a poder – me excuse, pero tampoco podía dejar a Jasper solo – mejor dicho, no vamos a poder.

¿Por qué? – Casi gritaron – que cosa es más importante que yo – me declaró Irina.

Umm, déjame lo pienso – la mire detenidamente – algo que sea mas importante que tu – quería decirle que Rose, pero no debía – pues mi familia, que mas.

Eso no es justo – hizo un berrinche.

¿Por qué no? – le reprocho Kate a Jasper.

Ya te lo ha dicho Emmett – dijo calmadamente – tenemos una cena muy importante con nuestros padres, y no podemos lo que sobra del mes – eso si era cosa de Jasper – mis padres van a salir de viaje y no me dan permiso de salir, solo puedo estar con Emmett o con Edward, y estoy demasiado seguro que ni Edward ni bella van a querer ir y si es que quieren ir sus padres no los van a dejar y yo no quiero ser el culpable de que se rebelen contra de ellos, sé que a ustedes no les importan pero a mi si, son mis amigos y yo no los voy a exponer por ustedes – realmente se veía enojado, pero yo no iba a ser nadie para desmentir lo que acaba de decir.

Pero Jasper – comenzó nuevamente Kate.

¿Crees que después de lo que hicieron ayer nosotros vamos a estar contentos? – pregunto Jasper retándola.

De eso queremos hablar contigo – rodo los ojos – solo era una broma no pensábamos que se lo iban a tomar demasiado a pecho, teniendo a Emmett como amigo pensé que ya podías soportar todo.

Si, tengo a Emmett como amigo, pero no por eso quiere decir que él me va a encerrar en su armario y me va a emborrachar – Jasper si que estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Creo que no es momento para hablar – estaba deteniendo a Jasper, no vaya a ser que se le olvide que Kate es una mujer y no sé que sea capaz de hacerle – pero tengan por seguras que no vamos a ir a ese viaje, nos vemos – me despedí de la mano de ellas y jale a Jasper para que se viniera conmigo – tranquilo – dije cuando ya nos habíamos alejado de ellas.

Si, lo siento – estaba tratando de regular su respiración – vamos con Edward – me pidió.

Esta bien, tendremos que buscarlo por todo el súper mercado – no sabia que era lo que les había pedido Esme.

Hay Emmett – Jasper rodo los ojos, al parecer había recobrado su sentido del humor – podemos mandarle un mensaje – saco su celular y comenzó a teclear algo que no había visto – listo, solo es cuestión de que nos responda.

Emmett, Jasper – volteamos para ver quien nos estaba hablando, pero era innecesario, sabíamos de quien se trataba y se veían que no estaban nada contentas.

Corre – me dijo Jasper con diversión en su voz y rostro, ambos nos adentramos en el súper mercado y procuramos que no nos vieran correr, ¿La razón?, pues porque esta prohibido – esta en la sección de lácteos – me dijo Jasper en un susurro, ni siquiera nos giramos para ver si venían detrás de nosotros.

¿En donde esta eso? – le dije de vuelta.

Sígueme – detrás de nosotros escuchamos que nos seguían hablando, pero íbamos mucho muy delante de ellas y no planeaba regresarme para ver que era lo que querían.

Ahí están – señale a los tres que estaban buscando algo en un refrigerados.

Edward – gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Por qué viene así? – nos observo con los ojos fijos.

POV Edward.

Estúpidas arpías – venían diciendo Alice y Rose.

Siempre nos las tenemos que encontrar en todos lados – seguían despotricando las dos.

No se cansan con lo del instituto, sino que también fuera de él están molestando – las estaba observando atentamente para ver que expresiones ponían al hablar de ellas – ¿Qué? – me dijeron las dos al ver que no les quitaba la mirada de encima.

Nada – no se me ocurría nada más que decirles, por ir viéndolas no me di cuenta que alguien más venia del lado opuesto a mí y chocamos los dos.

Mierda – susurro la voz de una mujer.

Lo siento, no fue mi intención – la ayude a levantar.

No, no discúlpame a mi – me sonrió – no me di cuenta por donde iba.

Se veía a leguas que ibas distraída – Alice le respondió por mi.

¿Disculpa? – La chica parpadeo en su dirección – ¿Vienen juntos? – regreso la mirada a mi.

Si – no entendía a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta.

¿Es tu hermana? – me pregunto.

Eso es algo que a ti no te debería de importar – la que hablo esta vez fue Rose.

Hay tus hermanitas – la mire perplejo, ellas no eran mis hermanas pero yo no le iba a decir que no lo eran, así como había dicho Alice eso es algo que a ella no debería de importarle – me llamo Amber – me sonrió de oreja a oreja,

Edward – mas que nada era por educación – Rose – señale a la chica rubia que estaba al lado de Alice – y Alice – las presente.

Si claro – Alice y Rose rodaron los ojos.

Un gusto – la chica miro detenidamente a Rose y después en Alice – sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero – me giño un ojo – realmente eres un chico.

Edward – esa voz yo la escuchaba y me gire para ver de donde provenía para saber si mi cabeza no me estaba jugando una mala pasada – Edward – llego corriendo a mi y me abrazo.

Bella – no estaba soñando ella estaba ahí y en mis brazos, pero no sabia porque, si se supone que estaba con mi madre – ¿Qué haces aquí? – se separo un poco de mi para que la pudiera ver bien, se sonrojo un poco.

Es que ha llegado tu padre y Esme dijo que iba hacer de comer la comida favorita de tu padre – me sonrió – dijo que habían faltado ingredientes en la lista, te iba a llamar para decírtelos pero me ofrecí a venir hasta aquí para poder verte – se volvió a sonrojar.

¿Me estuviste buscando por todo el súper? – pregunte sorprendido.

Así es – admitió algo avergonzado.

¿Edward? – se me había olvidado completamente que había alguien mas que me iba a decir algo, la verdad es que teniendo a bella entre mis brazos no me importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que estuviera pasando a mi alrededor.

¿Quién eres tú? – bella me gano la palabra.

Soy Amber – me sonrió a mi – tu no te pareces a estas dos chicas – señalo a Rose y a Alice.

Por supuesto que no – bella parecía confundida – ¿Qué te hace pensar que me iba parecer a ellas? – bella le pregunto inocentemente.

Porque son las hermanas de él – me señalo, vi como Alice y Rose se estaban riendo disimuladamente.

¿Qué? – ahora la que también se estaba riendo era bella.

Lo que oyes – la chica parecía muy segura de lo que le estaba diciendo a bella.

¿Quien te dijo eso? – bella no quitaba la sonrisa de sus labios.

Ellos – nos señalo confundida.

Hay Edward – se giro y me sonrió – que travesuras has estado haciendo en mi ausencia.

¿Eres una especie de niñeras? – le pregunto Amber de modo burlón, y eso me molesto, le iba a responder pero nuevamente ella me gano.

Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia – bella ya había perdido todo tipo de broma en su voz.

Si, lo siento tu hermano y yo nos hemos conocido hoy – sonrió de forma burlona, eso me molesto demasiado bella no era mi hermana.

Ella no es mi hermana – casi grite.

Lo siento es que no nos han presentado aun – sonrió de manera maléfica.

Es cierto – la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de bella me estremeció – Edward que mal educado eres – me regaño, sorprendido la mire – lamento que no nos hayan presentado – le sonrió – tu ya lo hiciste, me dijiste que eres Brenda.

No soy Brenda – la chica protesto, Alice y Rose solo se estaban riendo de la situación.

Si como se – bella hizo un gesto con la mano, como si le estuviera restando importancia – no soy buena para recordar los nombres – la vio de arriba abajo.

Si, me di cuenta – la chica se cruzo de brazos.

Bueno, yo soy bella – sonrió aun mas – ¿Es guapo cierto? – le pregunto señalándome.

Diablos, si – parecía emocionada.

Muy atractivo – continuo bella.

Demasiado diría yo – estaba que babeaba la chica.

¿Te gustaría salir con él? – Alice, Rose y yo la miramos incrédulos, no sabia a donde quería llegar con eso.

Si – me giño un ojo la chica.

Lastima – dijo bella con un tono que dejaba ver lo contrario – él ya no esta disponible, de hecho ya no estará disponible para nadie más que no sea para mí.

¿Qué? – la chica pregunto.

Como lo oyes la novia de él soy yo – parecía que se le iba a caer la quijada.

Eso no es verdad – rodee los ojos.

Solo una cosa te pido – bella parecía un ángel.

¿Qué cosa? – la chica no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

No te le vuelvas a acercar – se acercó a ella y no sé que le susurro al oído – ¿Entendiste? – pregunto.

Si – la chica parecía nerviosa por algo que le dijo, algo que yo desconocía.

Edward – me hablo bella y la mire detenidamente – bésame – eso no me lo tenia que pedir, porque yo quería hacerlo desde hace mucho.

Tus deseos son ordenes para mi – y la bese, la bese como nunca antes lo había hecho en estos días, la bese tan desesperadamente que no me importo nada en absoluto que Rose y Alice estuvieran observándonos incluso la chica que se quedo ahí parada, no me importo nada, solo estábamos bella y yo en un lugar solos.

Ya basta – Alice se estaba riendo – ya se ha ido.

Menos mal – hablo bella entrecortadamente.

Muy buena actuación he – felicito Rose.

No fue ninguna actuación – dijo bella cruzada de brazos, y es que si ellas también hubieran visto lo que sucedió cuando Jessica me estaba acosando creo que no pensarían que bella estaba actuando, mi celular vibro en mis pantalones, era un mensaje.

¿En donde están?

JW.

Se supone que ellos nos iban a estar esperando afuera, exactamente en mi auto, pero así como se suponía que bella iba a estar con mi madre era mejor que le mandara la respuesta a Jasper, antes de que se pusiera histérico, sabia que no lo iba a hacer pero después de haber estado con su novia – arpía – como le habían apodado las chicas, era mejor no confiarme acerca del carácter que llegara a tener en este momento, en verdad los compadecía a los dos.

En la sección de lácteos.

EC.

Estando con ellas todo se vuelve aburrido, tendría que empezar a idear un plan así como el que hizo bella para ayudarlos a salir del mismo abismo en el que ellos se habían metido, no tenia nada en contra de Kate ni Irina pero ellos eran mis amigos y quería que ellos también fueran felices así como lo estaba siendo yo, bella había llegado a iluminar mi camino, abriéndome los ojos para que yo mismo pudiera salir en el camino correcto, eso había sonado cursi, pero bien dicen las personas que cuando te enamoras todo lo ves de color de rosa, en mi caso creo que aun me faltaba eso.

¿Qué paso? – me pregunto bella algo preocupaba.

No pasa nada amor – no me gustaba verla así.

¿En donde están Emmett y Jasper? – pregunto.

Con sus arpías – respondieron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron afuera porque llegaron Kate e Irina a decirles algo, se veían emocionadas – no le quería decir que me habían dicho que me iban a esperar afuera de mi auto.

¿Por qué no los esperaste? – me reclamo a mi.

Porque tus amigas me jalaron para ya irnos – Alice y Rose se sonrojaron.

Lo siento – no sabia si se lo estaba diciendo a Alice y a Rose o si me lo estaba diciendo a mi.

No te preocupes por ellos – vi que iba a protestar pero me adelante – Jasper me ha mandado un mensaje de texto para preguntarme en donde nos encontrábamos, y ya le respondí, supongo que ya no tardan en venir.

Eso espero – Bella se veía mas desesperada, pero viéndolo bien mas desesperadas estaban Alice y Rose, no sabia exactamente porque lo era, quizás fuera porque ya los iban a volver a ver o porque querían que estuvieran bien después de haber estado con sus novias, sea cual sea la razón me estaban contagiando.

Yo quiero eso – bella señalo una barra de chocolate – íre por el, no tardo – iba a seguirla pero fue en ese momento que escuche que alguien me estaba hablando.

Edward – gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Por qué viene así? –estaban rojos por el ejercicio que habían hecho de venir corriendo, al parecer alguien los estaba persiguiendo pero no sabia para que, o de quien se estaban escondiendo.

Larga historia – parecían sofocados, giraron la cabeza y se alarmaron – ayúdame – pidieron pero no sabia a que les iba ayudar.


	41. Confiando En Papá

POV Bella.

Estaba en la entrada de súper mercado, no sabia exactamente por donde comenzar, como me había dicho Esme, este lugar era enorme, se habían ofrecido tan amablemente para que me vinieran a traer pero les dije que yo podía encontrarlo, así que en conclusión he llegado en autobús, era el día de descanso para Carlisle y prácticamente era el único día que ellos pudieran estar solos. No sabía por donde estaba Edward y no le quería mandar un mensaje porque iba a ser una sorpresa, estaba pasando por los pasillos de lácteos, se me había antojado una natilla de chocolate así que es por eso que fue mi primera opción.

Acercándome a donde se encontraban las natillas se me hizo ver a un chico idéntico a Edward, no le hable porque quizás ya estaba alucinando con él y viéndolo en donde sea, al estar más cerca de él me percate de que de verdad si era Edward el que estaba ahí.

Edward – me acerque él, poco a poco se fue volteando y si, definitivamente era él– Edward – llegue corriendo a él y lo abrace como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia.

Bella –me abrazo tanto o mas como lo estaba haciendo yo, es ese momento no me importo nada, no me importo que las chicas estuvieran ahí observándonos, que Emmett y Jasper estuvieran cerca, lo mas importante era que estábamos juntos– ¿Qué haces aquí? –nos separamos por un momento.

Es que ha llegado tu padre y Esme dijo que iba hacer de comer la comida favorita de tu padre – le sonrió – dijo que habían faltado ingredientes en la lista, te iba a llamar para decírtelos pero me ofrecí a venir hasta aquí para poder verte – me sonroje al admitirlo enfrente de los demás.

¿Me estuviste buscando por todo el súper? –me pregunto sorprendido.

Así es – me sonroje un poco mas.

¿Edward? –hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que habían mas personas cerca de nosotros, pero esa voz no la reconocía y estaba segura que no era ni de Alice y mucho menos de Rose, y podía apostar a que tampoco se trataba de la loca de Tanya, me gire y pude ver que no conocía a esa chica y me moría de ganas por saber de quien se trataba, porque es que estaba viendo así a MI novio, mi lado irracional salió a flote junto con mi instinto asesino/celoso.

¿Quién eres tú? – no me iba a quedar con la duda, así que se lo pregunte así como si nada.

Soy Amber –no pase desapercibido como es que le estaba sonriendo a Edward– tu no te pareces a estas dos chicas – señalo a Rose y a Alice y me sorprendió que me dijera eso.

Por supuesto que no –no teníamos nada en común, hablando físicamente– ¿Qué te hace pensar que me iba parecer a ellas?

Porque son las hermanas de él –señalo a Edward, ¿Qué había dicho?, ¿Qué eran las hermanas de él?, eso era una locura, fije mi vista en ellas y me di cuenta que se estaban riendo disimuladamente.

¿Qué? – lo que había dicho me había sacado la primera sonrisa, claro después de Edward.

Lo que oyes – la chica parecía muy segura de lo que me estaba diciendo.

¿Quien te dijo eso? –quizás a las chicas se les había ocurrido hacerle una pequeña broma a esta chica.

Ellos – señalo algo cohibida a Edward, Alice y Rose.

Hay Edward –me gire y le sonreí como quien no quiere la cosa– que travesuras has estado haciendo en mi ausencia.

¿Eres una especie de niñeras? – pregunto Amber en tono burlón, y eso me dio una pequeña idea, para también molestarla yo, no dejaría que ella también se metiera con mi Edward.

Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia –le dije con tono autoritario.

Si, lo siento tu hermano y yo nos hemos conocido hoy – sonrió de forma burlona, eso me molesto demasiado Edward y yo no éramos hermanos.

Ella no es mi hermana – grito Edward frunciendo el ceño.

Lo siento es que no nos han presentado aun – sonrió de manera maléfica.

Es cierto – le sonreí igual a como ella lo estaba haciendo– Edward que mal educado eres –regañe a Edward, se sorprendió por lo que le dije y levanto una ceja – lamento que no nos hayan presentado – le sonreí – tu ya lo hiciste, me dijiste que eres Brenda – no se me daba muy mal eso de recordar los nombres y estaba muy segura que ese no era su nombre pero no perdía nada con hacerla molestar un poco.

No soy Brenda – la chica protesto, Alice y Rose solo se estaban riendo de la situación y eso me motivo mas a seguir molestándola.

Si como se –hice un gesto con la mano como si le estuviera restando importancia a su nombre, la chica esa me vio de arriba abajo pero en ningún momento me intimido en lo absoluto.

Si, me di cuenta – la chica se cruzo de brazos.

Bueno, yo soy bella – sonreí aun mas – ¿Es guapo cierto? –le pregunte señalando a mi novio, que eso aun no lo sabia.

Diablos, si – parecía emocionada.

Muy atractivo – continúe, Edward y las chicas solo me estaban observando para ver que mas decía.

Demasiado diría yo – estaba que babeaba la chica.

¿Te gustaría salir con él? – Alice, Rose y Edward me estaban mirando detenidamente, quizás se estuvieran preguntando porque lo estaba haciendo.

Si – la chica esa le giño un ojo a Edward, y él se puso detrás de mi, obvio no iba a dejar que ella se metiera con él.

Lastima –le dije a la chica observándola con un tono de voz que estaba claro que no lo sentía– él ya no esta disponible, de hecho ya no estará disponible para nadie más que no sea para mí.

¿Qué? – la chica pregunto sorprendía por lo que le estaba diciendo.

Como lo oyes la novia de él soy yo – parecía que se le iba a caer la quijada.

Eso no es verdad – rodee los ojos.

Solo una cosa te pido –trate que mi voz saliera como si nada.

¿Qué cosa? – la chica no le quitaba la mirada de Edward, alternándola conmigo.

No te le vuelvas a acercar –me acerque a ella y susurre en su oído unas cuantas palabras– si te llego a ver con él, no me importa que estén haciendo, no me importa si vas con tu novio, si es que tienes, la que pagara las consecuencias serás tu, y créeme que no te va a gustar encontrarme a mi en un lugar poco concurrido, ¿Entendiste? – le pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

Si – la chica parecía nerviosa y eso me agradaba, había logrado mi objetivo alejarla de él, no podía creer a que grado llegaban mis celos, pero mientras no le llegue a prohibir sus amistades, cosa que lo dudo, supongo que esta bien.

Edward –me dirigí a él, y cuando lo llame me miro detenidamente esperando a que continuara con lo que le iba a decir– bésame – me miro por unos segundos mas y después sonrió.

Tus deseos son ordenes para mi – y me beso, me beso sin que le importara que estábamos rodeados de ellas, sin que le importara que estábamos en un súper mercado, en ese momento me sentí en las nubes, curiosamente sentí como todo lo que me rodeaba ya no estaba, Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en una burbuja muy profunda en donde no había absolutamente nadie, solo él y yo, como en pocas veces hemos podido estar.

Ya basta – Alice se estaba riendo – ya se ha ido – en ese momento nuestra burbuja se rompió.

Menos mal –dije con la respiración entrecortada.

Muy buena actuación he – me felicito Rose.

No fue ninguna actuación – me cruce de brazos y ellas solo se rieron de mi, mas lo hicieron cuando les fruncí el ceño a las dos, no le encontraba el chiste a lo que había dicho, mucho menos lo que había pasado con esa chica desagradable. Edward saco su celular y lo observo por un momento, frunciendo el ceño comenzó a teclear una respuesta.

¿Qué paso? –me acerque a él para ver que era lo que lo ponía así.

No pasa nada amor –me toco la mejilla y con su toque se me olvido que era lo que le había preguntando.

¿En donde están Emmett y Jasper? – se me hacia raro no haberlos visto cuando llegue, quizás era porque en ese momento me importaba mas encontrar a Edward, pensé que iban a estar aquí con ellos pero solo están las chicas y de ellos ni sus luces.

Con sus arpías – respondieron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo, "Arpías", era un buen sobrenombre para ellas.

Se quedaron afuera porque llegaron Kate e Irina a decirles algo, se veían emocionadas – no me gustaba para nada que estuvieran con ellas, no después de lo que ellas les habían hecho.

¿Por qué no los esperaste? –mi voz se alce un poco pero al instante me arrepentí, Edward no tenia la culpa de eso.

Porque tus amigas me jalaron para ya irnos – Alice y Rose se sonrojaron por lo que había dicho Edward, las mire perplejas no pensé que ellas fueran a actuar así, pero supongo que eso era de esperarse.

Lo siento – en ese momento me sentí peor por haber alzado la voz cuando el ni si quiera tenia nada que ver.

No te preocupes por ellos – ¿Qué no me preocupada?, con esas arpías nada era seguro y mucho menos que ellos se quedaran con ellas, sé que ellos las conocen mejor que yo pero no me sentía segura de saber que se habían quedaron con ellas afuera, sabrá Dios que cosas les puedan estar haciendo– Jasper me ha mandado un mensaje de texto para preguntarme en donde nos encontrábamos, y ya le respondí, supongo que ya no tardan en venir – se encogió de hombros, con esa simple respuesta que me dio me sentí mas tranquila, de menos sabia que ya no estaban con ellas y ya estaban por regresar con nosotros

Eso espero – fije mi vista para buscar mi natilla, pero mi mirada se cruzo con la de Alice y Rose y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que ellas estaban igual o peor que yo, se me había pasado por alto que ellas también podrían estar nerviosas por que ellos no regresaban – Yo quiero eso – desvié mi vista de ellas, no me quería alarmar de mas y ni que ellas se alarmaran – iré por el, no tardo – no espere a que nadie se ofreciera para venir conmigo, al final solo iba ir por una natilla y regresaba.

Pero mira nada mas – la voz de la chica que estaba hace un momento con nosotros me estaba hablando.

¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece? – no me gire porque yo quería mi natilla.

Veo que se han separado – parecía disfrutar de eso, rodee los ojos ante su emoción, emoción que solo iba a durar muy poco porque no le iba a dar el gusto.

¿Y? – Me gire para encararla – ¿Qué no te quedo claro lo que te dije hace un momento? – me acerque a ella, mientras que veía como iba retrocediendo, se le acabo el camino hasta que choco con un estante y se le cayeron todas las cajas encima de ella, fue una situación muy cómica porque eran de jugos y algunos al caer al suelo o sobre su cabeza se rompieron al sentir el impacto y quedo toda empapada – ¿Vez? – Le dije – no había la necesidad de que yo me manchara las manos en ti, solita has recibido tu castigo, eso quiere decir que no debes de acercarte a MI novio – recalque el Mi, para que se diera cuenta de que no me iba a dar por vencida – cuídate – dije con voz atemorizante, al ver la cara que ponía no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, supongo que juntarme mucho con Emmett se me había pegado eso de hacer bromas pesadas y de burlarme de las personas sin importarme nada, hablando de Emmett ¿Ya habrá llegado con los chichos?, tendría que regresar para comprobarlo.

¿Edward? – Hable cuando estaba por acercarme, pero algo me impidió seguir avanzando no sin antes volverle a gritar a Edward – Edward – grite con mas ganas y él se dio vuelta observándome ¿Preocupado?, pero ¿Por qué?

Cállate – esa voz hizo que me estremeciera – hasta que por fin te he encontrado un poco sola – me giro bruscamente para que lo viera a la cara, tenia su asquerosa mano sobre mis labios impidiendo que gritara, era inútil Edward ya me había visto y no tardaba en llegar.

¿Qué quieres? – pude hablar cuando retiro su mano.

A ti preciosa – su voz me daba asco, tanto o más como él.

Déjala – esa era la voz de Edward, pero estaba furioso.

Suéltala Idiota – mis ojos pudieron captar la voz de Emmett.

Lárguense –soltó de repente, vi como las chicas me miraban con una expresión de terror, pero ahí faltaba alguien mas, ¿En donde estaba Jasper?

Suéltala ya – repitió Emmett.

Cállate – se veía nervioso, pero su agarre se intensifico llegando al extremo de hacerme daño, me aterraba la idea de estar con él, no sabia que era lo que planeaba hacer, Edward y Emmett no se acercaron mas porque cuando lo intentaron el retrocedió, no me estaba amenazando con ninguna arma, gracias a Dios, pero si tenía él una gran ventaja sobre ellos, trataba de recordar como invertir la posición de como me encontraba para que con su propio peso nos cayéramos los dos y así pudiera escaparme de él, pero eso no llego a suceder porque sentí como su agarre se estaba aflojando, a tal grado que yo me pude soltar de él, me fije que era lo que le había pasado, porque razón me había soltado.

Jasper se encontraba parado frente a él, ahora entiendo porque no lo había visto antes, James se encontraba tirado con los ojos cerrados, por un momento me espante, no por él; eso claro esta, estaba asustada por Jasper, porque le pudiera pasar algo a él al haberlo atacado, pero me tranquilice porque pude notar que el cuerpo de James seguía con vida, su respiración era lenta pero seguía respirando.

Bella – Edward se acercó a mí con desesperación y me abrazo – ¿Estas bien? – tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos mirándome detenidamente, tratando de buscar algo en mi que yo desconocía – ¿No te hizo nada? – me volvió a preguntar.

Estoy bien – mi voz salió rasposa y tuve que aclararme la garganta un par de veces.

Tranquila no pasa nada – no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras hasta que sentí como el dorso de su mano se deslizaba por mis mejillas quitando las lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos – no pasa nada – me abrazo y yo me desahogue en su pecho – no te va a pasar nada – mi cuerpo daba fuertes sacudidas – estoy contigo y no dejare que te hagan daño.

¿Bella? – La voz de Emmett me llamo – ¿Puedo? – no sé que porque había pedido permiso, hasta que sentí que el agarre de Edward se aflojaba y yo me aferraba a él.

Tranquila – me susurro – solo es Emmett – me tranquilice, había entrado es un estado de shock y solo en ese momento aceptaba los brazos de Edward.

Lo siento tanto – los brazos de Edward fueron remplazados por los de Emmett tratando de que las fuertes sacudidas que daba mi cuerpo se calmaran – quiero arrancarle la cabeza a ese tipo – Emmett se escuchaba seria.

No – me abrace más a él.

Tranquila bella, no le hare nada – me dolían los brazos al hacer fuerza para abrazarlo mas a mi, pero no quería que se separara de mi. Sentía la presencia de Edward cerca, gire un poco mi cabeza para encontrarlo, pero lo primero que vi fueron a las chicas que estaban abrazadas y con su rostros afligidos, gire un poco mas y me encontré a Jasper mirando detenidamente el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, un poco mas y me encontré con el rostro de Edward.

Edward – pedí con mi voz rasposa, Emmett me soltó y pude llegar a Edward que me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Vámonos – me susurro al oído.

Pero faltan hacer las compras – me aferre a él, si me quería ir pero tampoco quería defraudar a Esme.

¿Alice, Rose? – Escondí mi rostro en la playera de Edward cuando ellas se acercaron a él – ¿pueden hacer las compras por mi? – les pidió.

No hay problema – dijeron en automático.

No dejes que vayan solas – le susurre para que solo él me pudiera escuchar.

Si no es pedir demasiado – siguió hablando Edward – preferiría que fueran con Emmett y Jasper – no estaba viendo sus rostros pero sabia que quizás se habían sonrojado o quizás se hubieran puesto en una situación incomoda, en otro momento no hubiera dejado que se fueran con ellos, no porque no quisiera que así fuera, sino porque sabia que no se sentían bien al tenerlos ahorita mas cerca de ellas, mas que nada por lo del rumor que se había esparcido solo entre ellos dos.

No se si... – empezaron a protestar y antes de que continuaran hable un poco mas claro.

Me dará un poco de tranquilidad – mi voz se oía sofocada porque seguía oculta en la playera de Edward.

Esta bien bella – dijeron las dos un poco preocupadas, no se si era porque se iban a quedar con ellos a solas o si era por el estado emocional en el que me encontraba en este momento.

Vámonos – le susurre a Edward – salgamos de aquí – casi le imploraba porque nos saliéramos.

Ven – me jalo, pero yo no lo soltaba – amor ¿Cómo vas a caminar si no me sueltas? – Estaba tratando de que mi mente se despejara – ¿Te cargo? – tampoco quería que hiciera eso, moví mi cabeza negando pero él se estaba riendo.

¿Qué vamos hacer con él? – pregunto Jasper.

No lo podemos dejar aquí – esa era la voz de Emmett.

Tenemos que llamar al guardia de seguridad – la voz dulce de Alice se quebró al final.

Ahorita bella no esta en condiciones para hablar de lo que paso – me aferre mas al cuerpo de Edward, no sabía si se refería a lo que había pasado en ese momento o era lo que había pasado meses atrás.

No ahorita no, pero como es la hija del jefe de policía Swan podrán hacer una excepción – el tono juguetón de Emmett regreso – además no lo podemos dejar aquí, no voy a correr el riesgo de que le haga algo a bella.

Ni yo – Jasper volvió a hablar – no siempre vamos a poder estar con ella y Dios no lo quiera y cuando no estemos con ella él llegue y le haga algo – Edward al escuchar esas palabras me abrazo mas fuerte.

Iré por el guardia – se ofreció Rose – vamos Alice.

Estaba en los brazos de Edward un poco mas tranquila pero no quería hablar con nadie, solo me quería quedar en silencio en sus brazos, espere con tranquilidad a que regresaran Alice y Rose, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero me sentía un poco mejor de lo que estaba antes.

Aquí es – la voz de Alice se escucho y me aferre mas a Edward, ya era el momento de hablarles a todos con la verdad, lo que me había orillado a que regresa a mi lugar de origen.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – se escucha la voz grave.

Él ataco a mi amiga – dijo Rose.

¿En donde esta la chica? – pregunto el guardia.

Es ella – supongo que me señalaron porque se quedaron calladas.

¿Hija? – su voz se escuchaba mas cerca.

Bella – corrigió Edward.

¿Bella? – Volvió a decir el guardia – ¿Puedes hablar conmigo por un momento? – me hablo con la voz tranquila.

Ella no puede hablar en este momento – Edward respondió por mi – esta en un estado de shock.

¿Nombre completo? – pido el guardia.

Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer – de nuevo respondió Edward por mí.

¿Es la hija del jefe de policía? – pregunto algo nervioso.

La misma – el tono de voz de Edward se escuchaba serio – ¿Le puedo pedir un favor? – pregunto Edward.

¿Qué pasa muchacho? – no quería despegar el rostro de la playera de Edward.

¿Se lo podrían llevar lejos de ella? – Se refería a James – la presencia de él – su mandíbula y puños se cerraron con fuerza – la pone mas nerviosa.

No hay problema, todo por la hija del jefe de policía – rodee los ojos, no me quería ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si se encontrara alguien mas en la misma situación sin que su padre fuera el jefe de policía, o una persona importante en este pueblo, hablo por su radio a alguien, pidiendo ayuda, me supongo, la ayuda tardo un poco en llegar, James ya comenzaba a levantarse y el guardia lo detuvo –¿Qué le hicieron a este chico para que quedara inconsciente por un tiempo? – escuche que se aproximaban unos pasos mas y me supuse que era su compañero.

Solo lo noquee por la espalda – le respondió Jasper.

Levántelo y no deje que se vaya – ordeno.

¿Ha robado algo? – pregunto su compañero.

No, pero me han dicho que ha atacado a esa chica – dijo el hombre mayor – es la hija del jefe de policía Swan – oh genial ya se lo ha dicho a él también.

¿Es su hija? – Se escuchaba sorprendido – tenemos que informarle a su padre.

Si, eso mismo pensé – dijo el señor mayor – pero haga lo que le he dicho y en seguida háblele al jefe de policía Swan, en lo que yo reviso los videos de grabación para tener una prueba de lo que le ha hecho este joven a la señorita.

Si jefe – se escucharon los esfuerzos por parte del joven guardia al levantar a James.

Les tendré que pedir que me acompañen a mi oficina – se escuchaba nervioso – ¿Se encuentra bien? – me pregunto pero no le respondí.

Ella se pondrá bien – Edward traba de convencer al guardia, pero parecía ser que él también se quería convencer de eso.

Bien, síganme – dijo indicando el camino pero yo no me moví, Edward me levanto en sus brazos pero ni siquiera proteste para que me bajara, al contrario me sentía muy débil y escondí mi rostro en el espacio de su cuello.

No se cuanto tiempo nos vamos a tardar, pero ustedes háganme de favor de comprar las cosas de la lista e irse a casa y avísenle a Esme lo que ha sucedido para que no se alarme al ver que no llego –les pidió Edward a los chicos.

Espero que te pongas bien bell´s – me dijo Emmett dándome ánimos.

Te veremos mas tarde belly – Jasper se escuchaba mas tranquilo.

Bella, prometo que no dejare que nadie te haga daño – esas eran Alice y Rose.

Escuche cada una de las palabras que me dijeron pero simplemente no tenia ánimos de responderles, se me hacia una grosería pero mi voz no acudía a mi, mi garganta la sentía reseca, cerré mis ojos aparentando estar dormida, en otro momento me preocupare por el dolor en los brazos que le podría ocasionar en Edward, sentía como el piso se movía pero no quería abrir los ojos, al poco tiempo sentí que Edward se sentaba en algo y me acomodaba en su regazo acariciando mi espalda.

En un momento llegara el jefe de policía – sentía que el tiempo se me acababa, era el momento para decirle a Charlie lo que pasaba,

Gracias – la voz de Edward se escuchaba mas relajada – todo estará bien – parece ser que me leyó el pensamiento – tu padre va a entender y te va a proteger como lo hago yo, te va a proteger cuando yo no este cerca de ti.

¿Bella cariño? – esa era la voz de Charlie, ni siquiera le había dicho que mi novio era Edward Cullen ¿Cómo le iba a decir que hoy fui atacada y que casi sufro una violación?, las palabras nuevamente no llegaban a mi – bella, hija – se abrió la puerta de golpe y mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar – ¿Esta bien? – Se dirigió a Edward – ¿Cómo es que mi niña esta en tus piernas? – se me había olvidado que se suponía yo estaba con Alice y Rose en su casa haciendo una pijamada.

No pasa nada papa – abrí los ojos de golpe y lo asuste.

¿Qué no pasa nada? – Se alarmo – me han informado que fuiste atacada pro un jovencito que ni siquiera conozco – detrás de ese enojo estaba la protección que me quería dar.

Papa – por algo pasan las cosas – tenemos que hablar – hoy, después de seis meses hablaría con mi padre de algo que realmente no me gustaba hablar, algo que ya sabia Edward y Esme, pero que desconocían mis padres y amigos – siéntate – me aclare la garganta, y se sentó frente a mi, en ningún momento me aleje de Edward, él le dio un apretón a mis manos diciéndome en silencio que me apoyaba y que no me iba a dejar sola.

Me estas asustando Bella – trago saliva audiblemente.

Esto paso hace seis meses – iba a comenzar con mi relato.


	42. Decision

POV Bella.

Esto paso hace seis meses – iba a comenzar con mi relato.

Primero que nada cariño – mi padre se sentó en un sillón que estaba frente a nosotros – Quiero que me expliques algo – espero que no tenga nada que ver con las chicas, porque si no ahora si estoy muerta, claro literalmente hablando.

¿Qué pasa papá? – lo de menos ahorita era lo que pasaba ahorita, claro que me importaba Edward pero tengo que seguir el consejo que me había dado Esme.

¿Por qué estas en las piernas de ese muchacho? – eso si que me saco una sonrisa, se supone que en estos momentos lo que debería de importar es lo que le iba a decir, pero por algo pasan las cosas.

Papá, sé que no es el momento indicado pero tengo que hacerlo – tome la mano de Edward entre las mías, Charlie no paso ese gesto desapercibido.

Señor – intervino Edward – lamento no haberme presentado con usted como es debido, pero me llamo Edward Cullen.

Te conozco chico – mi padre lo miraba sorprendido al igual que yo.

Sé que me conoce, pero no como yo quisiera – ese era el momento.

Papá quiero presentarte a Edward Cullen, no como un amigo – mi padre regreso la mirada a mi – sino como mi novio – me sonroje en automático y escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Edward.

¿Novios? – pregunto mi padre algo sorprendido.

Así es papá, Edward es mi novio y si no te lo presente antes como tal fue porque no se había dado el momento indicado para hacerlo – enfoco su vista en mi – sé que ahorita mucho menos lo es – recordé que era lo que le iba a decir a mi padre y de inmediato de mi rostro salió una mueca de dolor – pero tenias que saberlo.

Además de que no quiero que piense que ando acosando a su hija y me ponga una orden de restricción al verme por mucho tiempo – me sonrió – si su hija me lo permite, claro esta – le sonreí de vuelta – merodeando en su casa.

¿No se supone que ustedes dos se estaban ayudando en unas materias de la escuela? – a Charlie no se le iba una.

Así es papá, fue así como nos conocimos, gracias a esas ayudas fue que me di cuenta de que él es encantador – por un momento pude notar como se estaba sonrojando Edward, pero esta de mas decir que no tanto como se veía en mi rostro.

Además señor, prometo que no le voy hacer daño – las palabras de Edward siempre me llegaban al corazón.

Pero ustedes se acaban de conocer – nos dijo Charlie con los brazos cruzados.

Así es señor – continuo Edward – pero desde que vi a bella me di cuenta de que es a la chica que siempre he esperado y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, sé que hice mal al hacer las cosas – no sé de que estaba hablando – debí pedirle permiso a usted para cortejarla pero a mi lo que mas me importaba era la decisión de bella – me padre se sorprendió – no estoy diciendo que a usted no lo tome en cuenta, pero a final de cuentas con la que voy a andar es con su hermosa y bella hija – eso hizo que me sonrojara aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

Te entiendo – mi padre sonrió un poco, tal vez eso mismo le había pasado con Sue – pero ten en cuenta que ya estamos en el siglo XXI y bueno aprecio el gesto de que cortejaras a mi niña – ya era grande, pero supongo que él siempre me va a ver como a su bebé – muchos chicos ya no lo hacen y me agrada que tu no seas como ellos – sus puños se aferraron entre si – solo espero que no lastimes a mi niña porque si no te las veras con el jefe de la policía Swan y también con su padre – Edward no se inmuto ante las amenazas de mi padre, parecía que no le había dicho nada ya que su rostro solo reflejaba tranquilidad y felicidad.

Pierda cuidado, que no me permitiré hacerle daño y estoy seguro que Emmett y Jasper estarán igual que usted cuidando a bella – sonreí al recordar como ellos me habían defendido también de james, james, ese nombre me recordaba que todavía tenia algo pendiente que decirle a mi padre.

Eso espero muchacho – Charlie se veía mas tranquilo – oye bella – me llamo – ¿No se suponía que ibas a estar con las chicas? – entrecerró los ojos.

Si eso – tome aire para hablar ya que mi garganta la sentía cerrada – bueno ellas también están aquí, haciendo las compras para la comida y también esta Emmett y Jasper.

¿Están los seis juntos? – Su mirada se puso dura – quiero decir ¿Vinieron los seis a comprar? – Charlie me estaba interrogando.

No por supuesto que no – literalmente yo había llegado sola – estábamos las chicas y yo comprando las cosas – esa si que era una pequeña mentirita, pero era para un bien común – estábamos por los pasillos y de repente nos encontramos a Edward, Emmett y Jasper que habían venido a comprar unas cosas porque ellos iban a tener una noche de chichos – Edward me miraba entre divertido y burlón, que creo que es lo mismo pero ahorita mi cabeza no da para estar buscando mas definiciones a la hermosa mirada que me estaba dedicando en este preciso momento.

Lo que dice bella es verdad – Edward sostuvo mi mentira.

Y ya que los encontramos en el súper se me ocurrió invitarlo a la casa para presentártelo – eso si era verdad, solo que no se lo había dicho a Edward, estaba pensando que cuando el me fuera a dejar a mi casa pedirle que pasara y si estaba Charlie presentarlo formalmente como mi novio – pero como veras las cosas se nos adelantaron, pero viéndolo por el lado positivo ya me quite un peso de encima, no sabia como ibas a reaccionar al saber que tenia novio y mas siendo él – señale a Edward.

Pero que cosas dices bella – me respondió mi padre al instante.

¿Por qué? – no entendía a donde iba su queja.

Lo dices como si Edward no me cayera bien – mi padre se empezó a reír y lo secundo Edward.

Bueno, es que siendo tu hija única, pensé que quizás te ibas a molestar al saber que andaba de novia con Edward – me encogí de hombros.

Mira cariño, si tu lo escogiste fue por algo, y como dijo Edward la persona que va a andar con él eres tu y no yo – hizo una pausa – yo no te puedo andar escogiendo a las personas que van a formar parte de tu vida, lo único que yo puedo hacer es estar apoyándote en todo, y darte uno que otro de mis concejos, no lo hago con el afán de regañarte por las conductas que llegaras a tomar, sino mas bien seria porque eso yo ya lo he vivido y si te digo que no, es porque no quiero verte sufrir, cariño – se levanto del sillón y comenzó a dar vueltas por el pequeño lugar que teníamos disponible.

Gracias papá – me levante de las piernas de Edward y corrí al lado de mi padre para darle un fuerte abrazo, uno que me hacia falta desde hace mucho tiempo y que no me di cuenta hasta este momento.

No tienes nada que agradecer cariño – su voz se escuchaba rota, mi padre y yo éramos como dos gotas de agua, nos parecíamos en muchas cosas y eso hacía que nos pudiéramos llevar bien en todos los aspectos, casi no discutíamos como cualquier otro padre lo haría con su hija adolescente, quizás también sea porque casi no esta en casa, ya que el mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasa en la comisaria, pero también tenemos sentimientos y este era uno de esos momentos de lo que guardaría por un largo tiempo en mi memoria y también en mi corazón.

Eres el mejor papá que he podido tener – lo abrace aun mas a mi, eran palabras que no estaba segura si en algún otro momento iba a decir, pero la ocasión se veía muy familiar, solo faltaba mi madre, que pensándolo bien ella si que iba a estar en un mar de llanto al vernos en esta escena a los dos.

Bella, cariño sabes que también eres mi hija favorita – mi padre hacia ese tipo de bromas porque no sabía como manejar la situación,

Que chistosito eres he papá, soy tu hija única – lo fulmine con la mirada y esto ocasiono que Edward y mi padre se rieran juntos una vez mas.

Pero hablando enserio sabes que te amo cariño – me dio un beso en la frente, este momento si que era uno de los especiales para mi y me suponía que para el también, ya que aparte de tener los ojos cristalinos por la emoción estaba hablando enserio.

También te amo papá – una que otra lagrima se logro escapar de mi ojo, pero la limpie antes de que llegara mas abajo.

Pero bella dime, de que es lo que me ibas hablar cuando entre – me separe de él y juro que sentí como si todo el color se esfumara de mi, sabia que este momento llegaría, sabia que yo lo había sacado a colación, pero no pensé que tan poco me iba a durar el gusto de poder evitárselo a Charlie, no sabia como iba a actuar cuando se enterara, me equivoque en la reacción que tubo con Edward, pensaba que se iba a molestar pero no fue así, se lo tomo con calma, pero ¿Cómo se tomara lo que me paso tiempo atrás?, que medidas planea tomar cuando se entere de toda la verdad.

Bien papa – me separe completamente de él – ha llegado el momento – tome aire – toma asiente.

¿Qué sucede bella? me estas asustando – a pesar de eso, me hizo caso.

Esto paso hace seis meses – iba a comenzar con mi relato de nuevo – todo era muy distinto, en Phoenix me trataban diferente a como lo hacen ahora – me acerque a Edward y el me recibió con gusto – no paraban las bromas con respecto a mi físico, ya sabes piel pálida a pesar de estar en uno de los estados mas calurosos, sin chiste, nada de equilibrio – me reí irónicamente – pero eso no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, para nada me molestaba que cada que pasara se burlaran de mi o que me dijeran a mis espaldas rata de laboratorio, porque me la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en una biblioteca viendo que libro me interesaba mas leer – mi padre me miraba atento y hacia una mueca cada vez que le decía como es que se burlaban de mi – a ese chico, que te dijeron que me había atacado en los pasillos ya lo conocía papá – sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

¿Qué cosas dices bella? – me pregunto.

Como lo oyes, ya lo conocía él era de Phoenix también – hice una pausa para permitirle hablar.

¿Y entonces que esta haciendo aquí? – eso mismo quería saber yo.

Sinceramente no lo se – me encogí de hombros.

¿Cómo lo conociste bella? – mi padre trataba de adoptar un tono serio, pero sabia que le molestaba eso.

Bueno – era vergonzoso decirle a mi padre esto, pero tenia que hacerlo, quería que me ayudara para que james no se volviera a acercar a mi y quien mas para ayudarme, que mi padre.

_Flashback _

_Me encontraba en la biblioteca buscando un nuevo libro para poder distraerme un poco de mi entorno._

_Hola – escuche una voz a mis espaldas y cuando me gire para ver quien era me sobresalte tirando el libro que llevaba en mis manos y este fue a parar en sus pies – descuida – se agacho para levantarlo el mismo - ¿Cómo te llamas? – continuo._

_Bella – dije un poco tímida._

_Hermoso nombre – me dedico una sonrisa gentil – me llamo james – me ofreció su mano._

_Lo se – al instante me arrepentí de haberlo dicho – quiero decir todos lo saben – sentí que me puse roja._

_¿Y porque estas tan sola aquí? – se acercó un poco mas haciendo que yo retrocediera._

_Me gusta estar sola – le respondí así sin más._

_Sabes eres muy hermosa – me susurro en el oído haciendo que me estremeciera._

_Gra-gracias – tartamudee._

_Fin de flashback_

Ese imbécil – Charlie volvió apretar los puños.

Eso no es todo – nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a remplazar las viejas.

¿Qué mas paso bella? – Charlie se estaba tratando de tranquilizar.

_Flashback_

_Bella ¿Podemos hablar? –había una mezcla de ansiedad con nerviosismo._

_Si claro – le ofrecí una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara un poco._

_¿Podemos ir a fuera? – me indico con la mano._

_Esta bien – ambos salimos de la biblioteca y nos sentamos en unas de las bancas que se ocupaban para hacer un picnic – dime – hable al ver que no me decía nada._

_Eres muy guapa – me sonroje – y desde que te vi me gustaste – mi sonrojo iba en aumento – solo quiero saber una cosa – se quedo callado, y yo estaba esperando para que siguiera hablando._

_Dispara – le dije al ver que el silencio se prolongaba._

_¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y fue por eso que me quede callada, no había tenido novio antes y me sorprendía que un chico popular se hubiera fijado en mí - ¿Qué dices? – estaba mas nervioso porque no le respondía._

_Me encantaría – casi grite de emoción, no era porque me gustara; era guapo y varias chicas se babeaban por el, pero fue en ese momento que me sentí importante al saber que me había elegido a mi sobre ellas._

_Fin del flashback. _

No era porque yo necesitara a un chico para mi, es solo que quería que me respetara, solo que lo hice de la peor manera, sé que ahorita estarás molesto conmigo – me miro sorprendido – que te he defraudado porque no he pensado con la cabeza, solo me he dejado llevar, pero ahora que lo he estado pensando no me arrepiento de la decisión que he tomado, porque esta me ha traído de vuelta contigo – a mi padre se le volvieron a poner los ojos cristalinos – continuando con lo anterior – le dije a mi padre mientras que Edward me sostenía entre sus brazos – solo duramos tres meses de novios pero cada vez se volvía mas tormentoso estar con él, un día salió de fiesta, yo no fui porque a mi no me gustan esas cosas – mi padre asintió dándome la razón, puesto que el sabia muy bien que me aburrían – así que me quede en casa sola por que mi madre no estaba había salido con Phil a cenar, no tenia miedo de quedarme sola no era la primera vez. Estaba en mi cuarto escuchando música a un volumen moderado las notas se colaban por todo el cuarto y eso me relajaba, tumbada sobre la cama me encontraba leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos "Romeo y Julieta" tan perdida estaba en la lectura que al momento de escuchar unas piedras golpear contra la ventaba me asusto, por curiosidad me asome para poder ver de donde provenía ese ruido – mi vista se enfoco en un lugar lejano recordando cada detalle de lo que paso esa noche.

_Flashback_

_Me asome a la ventaba con mucho cuidado para ver de donde provenía el ruido, en la planta baja se encontraba la figura de una persona recargada a un auto, lo reconocí de inmediato era James pero no sabia que era lo que hacia ahí._

_Espera un momento – grite desde arriba, me coloque rápidamente una chamarra y mis zapatos para dirigirme a la puerta, baje las escaleras con cuidado para no caerme, al abrir la puerta lo pude apreciar mejor, estaba totalmente borracho aun sostenía la botella entre sus manos, no sabia como no había sufrido un accidente en el auto, en el estado en el que se encontraba no era conveniente que manejara._

_Amor – se le barrio la "R" – te extrañe – paso a la sala sin ser invitado y eso me molesto – dame de comer – sus modales eran de lo peor, no sabia de donde había sacado su tono autoritario._

_No tengo nada – me cruce de brazos._

_Pues hazme algo – eso encendió más mi furia._

_No soy tu sirvienta, si querías comer te hubieras ido a un restaurant o a un local de comida – estaba tratando de mantener mi voz tranquila._

_¿No has visto la hora? – me pregunto irónicamente._

_Un bledo la hora – fruncí el ceño._

_Estas mas hermosa hoy – se levanto del sillón y se me acerco – hermosa – su aliento a alcohol me aturdió por un momento, comenzó a besarme al principió le correspondí pero después estaba mas demandante a tal grado de hacerme daño me separe de él y me miro mal - ¿Qué pasa muñeca?, ¿No te gusta? – me miro con desdén, era la primera vez que me trataba así._

_Mañana hablamos – comencé a caminar hacia la pueda diciéndole con acciones que lo quería fuera de mi casa, al parecer no entendí porque no se inmuto en moverse de ahí._

_Se acercó mas y cerro la puerta de golpe sus movimientos me asustaron, se estaba poniendo agresivo – Isabella – hablo con desde – tengo hambre – y regresábamos a la comida – hambre de ti – me acorralo, haciendo que mi cuerpo chocara en la puerta – eres muy apetecible – me susurro en el oído mordiéndolo a su paso y haciéndome daño._

_Lo empujaba pero aun así su peso era muy superior al mio, mis probabilidades eran nulas, no me podía despegar de él, cada vez se aferraba a mi, yo solo quería que se separara de mi, que me dejara en paz, no sabia que quería lograr y me di cuenta cuando estaba pidiendo respuesta a un beso que no lo había visto venir, estaba aturdida, me jalo y me tumbo hacia el sillón._

_Copera – hablo furioso – dame lo que quiero – comenzó a quitarme la chamarra, cuando lo logro se disponía a quitarme la blusa y no se lo permití – eres mía y debes de hacer lo que yo diga – estaba enfadado porque no quería tener sexo con él._

_Fin del Flashback._

¿Te ha puesto una mano encima ese mal nacido? – ahora si Charlie estaba molesto y eso que aun no sabia lo demás.

Calma papa – mi voz salió quebrada – que aun falta más por decir.

¿Ha pasado más bella? – Su voz fue un susurro – cuando lamento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso.

_Flashback._

_Lárgate antes de que llame a la policía – mantuviera el cuchillo en lo alto para que no se le ocurriera acercarse a mi, tenia la blusa toda destrozada._

_¿Piensas atravesarme con eso? – se burlo de mi._

_No me retes – mantenía aferrado el cuchillo entre mis dedos._

_Preciosa – se acercó a mi y por instinto yo le alcance a rozar su piel con el cuchillo, la cortada no era profunda pero si lo suficiente para alejarlo lo mas posible de mi – perra – me escupió las palabras en la cara._

_Lárgate, no te quiero volver a ver – salió corriendo de mi casa no sin antes amenazarme._

_Me las pagaras Isabella – se monto en su auto y acérelo hacia la calle, cuando lo perdí de vista me sentí mas aliviada._

_Fin del flashback._

Al desaparecer la adrenalina me percate del dolor desgarrador que sentía en mi muñeca, fui quitando poco a poco los pedazos de cristal que se me habían incrustado, cuando termine con todos limpie el cuchillo y lo deje en su lugar, recogí los pedazos que estaba regados por el suelo y el sofá, no quería que mi madre se preocupara por lo que había sucedido – me abrace mas a él

¿Qué fue lo que te hizo en la muñeca? – pregunto mi padre.

Me corte – le mostré la cicatriz que tenia en forma de media luna.

¿Tu madre lo sabe? – me pregunto Charlie, supongo que estaba pensando que mi madre no se lo había dicho.

¿Hablas enserio?, Es demasiado frágil, además no hubo tiempo para hacerlo – solté otra lagrima – Caí en una fuerte depresión y ansiedad, cualquier ruido me alteraba, le tenia miedo a la noche, si escuchaba el timbre de la puerta sonar me ponía histérica pensando que tal vez fuera él que venia de nuevo para tratar de abusar de mi –nuevas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos – mi madre tenia demasiado al verme llorar por cualquier cosa, al gritar por que sonaba el timbre, ya no salía ni para ir al instituto, me declararon falta de mis capacidades mentales, estuve en tratamiento pero no funcionaba – recordaba la cara de mi madre al descubrir que el medicamento no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerme alejada de las pesadillas – mi madre se sigue preguntando que era lo que me atormentaba, no cree que fuer un shock al ver a alguien muerto, que eso fue lo que le hice creer al psicólogo, Fue entonces que el Psicólogo le recomendó a mi madre que tal vez cambiando de aires podía mejorar, solo que seguía habiendo un problema, mi madre no podía dejar Phoenix por que su nuevo esposo trabaja ahí, le plantee la alternativa de venirme a vivir contigo, no lo quería al principio pero al ver que empeoraba cada día se vio en la forzosa necesidad de enviarme aquí en un lugar diferente.

No sabia por lo que habías pasado – mi padre ahora también estaba llorando conmigo, y Edward me estaba consolando.

Pasar mucho tiempo en una clínica con el temor de que te encierren porque no eres apta de tus capacidades mentales, no ser capaz de estar sola porque ellos tengan miedo de que te entre un ataque de ansiedad, sentirme observada por varios pares de ojos al ver que bajaba a la sala, ni siquiera podía salir sola a la calle – me acaricio los cabellos – mi padre lloraba desconsoladamente, esta era una de las razones por las cuales no les había dicho nada a ellos.

Hija por favor – se acercó Charlie con lagrimas en los ojos – te juro que va a pagar todo el daño que te ha hecho, no solamente lo digo por ser tu padre, sino también como el jefe de la policía, te juro hija que todo lo que te ha hecho ese mal nacido no se quedara así, no sabe con quien se metió – Charlie estaba llorando, mas de lo que un día lo había visto – ahora mismo vuelvo bella – salió de la pequeña oficina donde nos encontrábamos.

¿Qué crees que haga? – le pregunte con temor a Edward.

Lo mas probable es que tome medidas drásticas – me dijo Edward limpiando mis lagrimas, ¿A que se refería Edward con medidas drásticas?


	43. Pasado Pisado

POV Bella.

Lo mas probable es que tome medidas drásticas – me dijo Edward limpiando mis lagrimas, ¿A que se refería Edward con medidas drásticas?

¿Edward, crees que mi padre…. – ni siquiera quería formular la pregunta.

Es lo mas probable – me estaba acunando en sus brazos a la vez que limpiaba mis lagrimas – es lo mejor, solo así podrás estar bien, sin que tengas miedo a salir sola por las calles.

Si, supongo que tienes razón – me aferraba a él como una niña sin consuelo.

¿Bella estas bien? – entro por la puerta sobresaltándome Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper.

Lo estoy – pero aun así seguía sin querer separarme de Edward.

¿Qué ha pasado cariño? – se me acerco Rose.

No ha pasado nada, solo entre en shock – era extremadamente doloroso que en un solo día tuviera que confesar lo que me había pasado por tres veces.

Bella, sabes que eres una mala mentirosa ¿Verdad? – me pregunto Alice con una sonrisa en los labios pero con la preocupación marcada en el rostro.

Lo se, pero esto no es fácil – descubrí mi rostro del cuello de Edward, dejando que ellas vieran que estaba llorando – no es fácil tener que liar con un problema cargándome sobre los hombros por mucho tiempo, no lo es cuando tus padres no saben que es lo que te esta pasando – mis lagrimas caían a mares – mucho menos lo es cuando piensas que has dejado todo atrás y crees que vas a comenzar a vivir en un lugar donde nadie te puede lastimar por que no te conoce – me levante de las piernas de Edward y comencé a caminar – mucho menos lo es cuando te das cuenta que ni siquiera esa tranquilidad te duro una semana porque cuando menos te das cuenta tu enemigo te esta asechando y no te deja en paz ni un solo instante, por que tienes miedo que al salir a la calle te lo encuentres y termine lo que había dejado inconcluso.

Bella – sofocaron sus voces con la palma de las manos.

¿Qué pasa? – Me acerque mas a ellas – ¿Creían que siempre seria la señorita sonrisas? – Me arrepentí de haberlo dicho – lo siento, sé que lo que te paso Alice también fue muy fuerte – regrese a mi lugar con Edward y el me recibió con los brazos abiertos tratando de consolarme.

¿Qué te ha pasado? – se acercó Emmett y me todo de la mano a la vez que se ponía de cuclillas – no llores mas – era la primera vez que veía a Emmett llorar y no por él, sino por mi – no llores – me pedía – todo se puede solucionar, juro que se arrepentirá cualquiera que te haya hecho llorar – Emmett para ese momento estaba igual que yo.

No pasa nada Emmett – me volví a separar de Edward para abrazar a Emmett – no pasa nada – repetí tratando de que parara su llanto.

El cuerpo de Emmett daba sacudidas, no entendía porque razón estaba llorando pero sea lo que sea su llanto se mezclaba con el mio, el me abrazaba y yo lo hacia, me estaba debatiendo para ver si les contaba o no lo que me había pasado, por un lado no quería porque ya era demasiado fuerte para mi hablar nuevamente de ello, mientras que por el otro seria mejor hablarlo ahora, justo ahora que tenia todos los sentimientos encontrados, así me serviría para cerrar una esta etapa de mi vida y poder comenzar con otra, una menos dolorosa al lado de Edward, mi padre y mis amigos, quería hacerlo, juro que quería pero eso me era imposible en este momento, por mas que buscaba mi voz no salía, esta se negaba a que yo pudiera dar marcha a mi relato, se negaba a compartir algo que solo me estaba atormentando, o bueno que en su momento lo hizo, ahora que ya lo sabe Charlie me siento mas segura, sé que él al igual que Edward me van a proteger, aunque claro esa no es la obligación de Edward, pero estando en sus brazos me sentía mas que protegida.

Es hora – me separe de los brazos de Emmett para poder regresar a los que me reconfortan y siento que me protegen, los de Edward, me tuve que aclarar la garganta un par de veces para que pudieran escuchar lo que les iba a decir ya que esto no lo iba a volver a repetir desde hoy esto iba a formar parte de mi pasado y prometía que no iba a volver hablar de ello, y mucho menos a pensar sobre lo que paso – necesito que me pongan atención – Alice y Rose se abrazaron – por que lo que les voy a decir no lo volveré a repetir, y quiero que ustedes tampoco lo hagan, bastante ya es para mi hablarlo ahora – Edward me abrazaba tocando mis cabellos para que yo me pudiera relajar.

No es necesario bella – hablo Jasper.

Lo es para mi, no quiero volver a hablar sobre esto y es importante que lo sepan ahora porque necesito cerrar esta etapa de mi vida, para poder comenzar con una nueva – las manos de Edward tomaron las mías y les dieron un ligero apretón dándome el apoyo que necesitaba en este momento – por favor siéntense que creo que lo van a necesitar – susurre la ultima parte.

Tranquila – me susurro Edward, a modo de contestación le di un ligero apretón a nuestras manos unidas.

En el instituto de Phoenix todos los estudiantes de ahí me hacían burla por mi poca vida social, me decían que era una rata de biblioteca, pero eso no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, primero estaba mi familia y mis notas, al acabar el bachillerato me quería ir a una universidad lejos de ahí – mi voz se oía soñadora – quizás una que me ofreciera un clima agradable como el que me brindaba Phoenix, pero no fue así mis sueños fueron tomando otra forma – solté un suspiro de resignación – de la nada el chico mas popular de la escuela se había fijado en mi – Edward me estaba frotando la espalda, creo que servía de mucho porque no me sentía presionada – se acercó en plan de amigos, o eso fue lo que me hizo creer, nos conocimos y se veía que era un chico sumamente amigable, pero que equivocada estaba, el me dio una cara que no era, pero de eso no me podía dar cuenta porque apenas lo estaba conociendo, la fachada de un chico amigable cambio cuando me pido ser su novia.

_Flashback_

_Bella ¿Podemos hablar? –había una mezcla de ansiedad con nerviosismo._

_Si claro – le ofrecí una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara un poco._

_¿Podemos ir a fuera? – me indico con la mano._

_Esta bien – ambos salimos de la biblioteca y nos sentamos en unas de las bancas que se ocupaban para hacer un picnic – dime – hable al ver que no me decía nada._

_Eres muy guapa – me sonroje – y desde que te vi me gustaste – mi sonrojo iba en aumento – solo quiero saber una cosa – se quedo callado, y yo estaba esperando para que siguiera hablando._

_Dispara – le dije al ver que el silencio se prolongaba._

_¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y fue por eso que me quede callada, no había tenido novio antes y me sorprendía que un chico popular se hubiera fijado en mí - ¿Qué dices? – estaba mas nervioso porque no le respondía._

_Me encantaría – casi grite de emoción, no era porque me gustara; era guapo y varias chicas se babeaban por el, pero fue en ese momento que me sentí importante al saber que me había elegido a mi sobre ellas._

_Fin del flashback._

¿Tanto te gustaba como para permitir que te atormentara así? – se atrevió a preguntarme Rose.

No me gustaba, solo era para demostrarles a las demás que yo también podía conseguir que un chico popular me hiciera caso, sin la necesidad de traer una mini falda o un top ajustado – me acurruque mas cerca de Edward – me di cuenta de que lo que había hecho fue un error, porque cada vez se fue transformando en una persona que desconocía, cada día que pasaba me sentía acorralada, no le encontraba la salida a un agujero que yo misma había hecho, por mas que me decía a mi misma que eso iba a cambiar no pasaba así, creo que nuestra relación fue obsesiva.

¿Te pego? – me pregunto Emmett con los puños cerrados.

No lo hizo, creo que ni tiempo le dio – Emmett tenia blando los nudillos de tanto estarlos apretando.

Ese mal nacido – dijo Emmett con la voz contenida.

¿Qué mas paso bella? – era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Jasper.

Duramos tres meses de novios – continúe con mi relato – cada vez se volvía mas tormentoso estar con él, un día salió de fiesta, yo no fui porque a mi no me gustan esas cosas así que me quede en casa sola por que mi madre no estaba había salido con su esposo a cenar, no tenia miedo de quedarme sola no era la primera vez. Estaba en mi cuarto escuchando música a un volumen moderado las notas se colaban por todo el cuarto y eso me relajaba, tumbada sobre la cama me encontraba leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos "Romeo y Julieta" tan perdida estaba en la lectura que al momento de escuchar unas piedras golpear contra la ventaba me asusto, por curiosidad me asome para poder ver de donde provenía ese ruido –recordaba cada una de la cosas que había hecho esa noche, y bueno como olvidarlo si esta es la tercera vez en el día que cuento lo que paso.

_Flashback_

_Me asome a la ventaba con mucho cuidado para ver de donde provenía el ruido, en la planta baja se encontraba la figura de una persona recargada a un auto, lo reconocí de inmediato era James pero no sabia que era lo que hacia ahí._

_Espera un momento – grite desde arriba, me coloque rápidamente una chamarra y mis zapatos para dirigirme a la puerta, baje las escaleras con cuidado para no caerme, al abrir la puerta lo pude apreciar mejor, estaba totalmente borracho aun sostenía la botella entre sus manos, no sabia como no había sufrido un accidente en el auto, en el estado en el que se encontraba no era conveniente que manejara._

_Amor – se le barrio la "R" – te extrañe – paso a la sala sin ser invitado y eso me molesto – dame de comer – sus modales eran de lo peor, no sabia de donde había sacado su tono autoritario._

_No tengo nada – me cruce de brazos._

_Pues hazme algo – eso encendió más mi furia._

_No soy tu sirvienta, si querías comer te hubieras ido a un restaurant o a un local de comida – estaba tratando de mantener mi voz tranquila._

_¿No has visto la hora? – me pregunto irónicamente._

_Un bledo la hora – fruncí el ceño._

_Estas mas hermosa hoy – se levanto del sillón y se me acerco – hermosa – su aliento a alcohol me aturdió por un momento, comenzó a besarme al principió le correspondí pero después estaba mas demandante a tal grado de hacerme daño me separe de él y me miro mal - ¿Qué pasa muñeca?, ¿No te gusta? – me miro con desdén, era la primera vez que me trataba así._

_Mañana hablamos – comencé a caminar hacia la pueda diciéndole con acciones que lo quería fuera de mi casa, al parecer no entendí porque no se inmuto en moverse de ahí._

_Se acercó mas y cerro la puerta de golpe sus movimientos me asustaron, se estaba poniendo agresivo – Isabella – hablo con desde – tengo hambre – y regresábamos a la comida – hambre de ti – me acorralo, haciendo que mi cuerpo chocara en la puerta – eres muy apetecible – me susurro en el oído mordiéndolo a su paso y haciéndome daño._

_Lo empujaba pero aun así su peso era muy superior al mio, mis probabilidades eran nulas, no me podía despegar de él, cada vez se aferraba a mi, yo solo quería que se separara de mi, que me dejara en paz, no sabia que quería lograr y me di cuenta cuando estaba pidiendo respuesta a un beso que no lo había visto venir, estaba aturdida, me jalo y me tumbo hacia el sillón._

_Copera – hablo furioso – dame lo que quiero – comenzó a quitarme la chamarra, cuando lo logro se disponía a quitarme la blusa y no se lo permití – eres mía y debes de hacer lo que yo diga – estaba enfadado porque no quería tener sexo con él. Hizo que regresáramos a la sala y ahí me tiro sobre los sillones, no sabia como quitármelo de encima y agarre lo primero que encontré en la mesita de centro, era un pequeño arreglo que Phil le había dado a mi madre como uno de los regalos de aniversario, lo estaba tratando de tomar y cuando lo conseguí logre estrellárselo en la cabeza, logrando que así se pudiera bajar de mi._

_Lárgate antes de que llame a la policía – fui corriendo a la cocina para tomar lo primero que encontrara, mis dedos lograron aferrarse al mango de un cuchillo y lo mantuve en lo alto para que no se le ocurriera acercarse a mi._

_¿Piensas atravesarme con eso? – se burlo de mi y eso hizo que la rabia creciera mas._

_No me retes – mantenía aferrado el cuchillo entre mis dedos, juro que lo iba a ocupar si es que no se iba de mi casa en este mismo momento._

_Preciosa – se acercó a mi y por instinto yo le alcance a rozar su piel con el cuchillo, la cortada no era profunda pero si lo suficiente para alejarlo lo mas posible de mi – perra – me escupió las palabras en la cara._

_Lárgate, no te quiero volver a ver – salió corriendo de mi casa no sin antes amenazarme._

_Me las pagaras Isabella – se monto en su auto y acérelo hacia la calle, cuando lo perdí de vista me sentí mas aliviada._

_Fin del Flashback._

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que tenia una cortada en mi muñeca, el dolor era desgarrador fui quitando poco a poco los pedazos de cristal que se me habían incrustado, cuando termine con todos limpie el cuchillo y lo deje en su lugar, recogí los pedazos que estaba regados por el suelo y el sofá, no quería que mi madre se preocupara por lo que había sucedido bastante ya tenia con lo que me había pasado en una sola noche – ahora Alice y Rose también estaban llorando.

¿Cómo es posible que te haya hecho eso? – Emmett seguía furioso.

No lo se – me encogí de hombros – si no hubiera sido por ese arreglo hubiera sido violada por él – Edward se tenso y yo comencé a llorar nuevamente.

¿Por qué lo hablaste hasta ahora? – me pregunto Jasper, que se veía que era el único que había podido mantener la postura.

¿A quien le iba a decir?, estaba segura que a mi madre no podía, es una mujer muy sensible y sé que ella no iba a poder soportar el dolor de saber que fue lo que me paso, amigas no tenia así que fue por eso que decidí cargar el peso yo sola, al final faltaba muy poco para poder salir de ese instituto y con un poco de suerte me podría ir a estudiar la universidad lejos de mi casa – ya me estaba doliendo la cabeza y eso siempre me pasaba cuando no podía controlar mi llanto.

¿No pediste ayuda? – parecía incrédulo.

Ya te dije que no, no tenía a quien decírselo y con lo que vino después mi madre se puso mal, no me quería ni imaginar que era lo que le iba a pasar cuando supiera el porqué de mi comportamiento – Jasper me miraba detenidamente sopesando mi respuesta.

¿Qué fue lo que te paso bella? – me dijo Emmett con voz lastimera.

Caí en una fuerte depresión y ansiedad, cualquier ruido me alteraba, le tenia miedo a la noche, si escuchaba el timbre de la puerta sonar me ponía histérica pensando que tal vez fuera él que venia de nuevo para tratar de abusar de mi –nuevas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos – mi madre tenia demasiado al verme llorar por cualquier cosa, al gritar por que sonaba el timbre, ya no salía ni para ir al instituto, me declararon falta de mis capacidades mentales, estuve en tratamiento pero no funcionaba – recordaba la cara de mi madre al descubrir que el medicamento no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerme alejada de las pesadillas – mi madre se sigue preguntando que era lo que me atormentaba, no cree que fuer un shock al ver a alguien muerto, que eso fue lo que le hice creer al psicólogo, soñaba con cosas horribles, los medicamentos que me suministraban en vez de alejar las pesadillas las atraían y eso me hacia imposible dormir, estaba catatónica, ya hasta parecía un zombi – me reí amargamente – el Psicólogo le recomendó a mi madre que tal vez cambiando de aires podía mejorar, solo que seguía habiendo un problema, mi madre no podía dejar Phoenix por que su nuevo esposo trabaja ahí, le plantee la alternativa de venirme a vivir con mi padre, no lo quería al principio pero al ver que empeoraba cada día se vio en la forzosa necesidad de enviarme aquí con mi padre en un lugar diferente, es por eso que estoy aquí.

Ahora nos tienes a nosotros – se volvió a inclinar Emmett tomándome de una de mis manos – aunque no soy tu hermano de sangre te quiero como tal – eso me conmovió mas el corazón a tal grado que derramara nuevas lagrimas – no quiero ver que nadie te lastime porque es como si me lo estuvieran haciendo a mi.

No te dejare sola – esta vez el que se acerco fue Jasper – como tal no te he adoptado como hermana – sonrió y me contagio – pero ahora lo eres, las sido la única persona que ha sabido comprenderme – Edward lo miro mal – aparte de Edward – eso logro que Edward se riera.

No sabia por todo lo que habías tenido que pasar tu sola bella – se unieron Alice y Rose.

Pasar mucho tiempo en una clínica con el temor de que te encierren porque no eres apta de tus capacidades mentales, no ser capaz de estar sola porque ellos tengan miedo de que te entre un ataque de ansiedad, sentirme observada por varios pares de ojos al ver que bajaba a la sala, ni siquiera podía salir sola a la calle o incluso tener ansiedad y estar irreconocible con todos porque pensaba que se trataba de él – lo pensé por un momento – Umm fue algo que pase sola si, pero no me arrepiento de nada – me miraron sorprendidos – no me miren así – no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dirigiendo – dicen que por algo pasan las cosas ¿No? – Todos asintieron dándome la razón – bueno eso es algo que me trajo hasta ustedes.

¿Bella sabes que desde que te vi supe que íbamos a ser mejores amigas? – me dijo Alice con la voz un poco rasposa debido a que estaba llorando.

Bueno no lo sabia, pero gracias por decírmelo – apreciaba su gesto, en realidad serian las primeras amiga que tendría de verdad.

Bella – mi papa entro de golpe a la oficina en donde nos encontrábamos todos – el tramite esta listo – ¿De que tramite me estaba hablando? – Ahora si hija – se acercó a donde yo estaba – juro que ese chico no va a volver a intentar hacerte algo – sus ojos se veían rojos, muy rojos, quizás había salido a llorar, igual que a mi no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos, pero pensándolo bien ahora ya había demostrado bastante – me tengo que ir a la comisaria, ese muchachito va a recibir su merecido, pero no quiero que te quedes sola – me miro directamente a los ojos y las emociones que mas predominaban en ellos era rabia y tristeza.

No te preocupes por eso Charlie – se asomo una cabellera un poco larga por la puerta – yo me hago cargo de ella, la cuidare y protegeré como si fuera mi propia hija – creo que este día había amanecido con una venita sentimental ya que cualquier palabra que me decían me hacia llorar.

Muchas gracias… - Charlie estaba esperando a que le dijera su nombre para que le pudiera agradecer correctamente.


	44. ¿Consuegros?

POV Bella.

Muchas gracias… - Charlie estaba esperando a que le dijera su nombre para que le pudiera agradecer correctamente.

Oh disculpe – se rio bajito – pero que descortés he sido en no presentarme – se acercó mas a nosotros.

Soy Esme Cullen – le tendió su mano esperando a que mi padre la estrechara entre las suyas – madre de Edward – le dirigió una mirada a su hijo.

Un gusto señora Cullen – mi padre tomo su mano y le dio un leve apretón – lamento las circunstancias en las que nos hemos conocido – mi padre estaba avergonzado.

No se preocupe – rio Esme – le quiero presentar a mi esposo – por la puerta entro Carlisle – Carlisle – se dirigió al padre de Edward – él es Charlie Swan, el padre de bella – los presente.

Así que usted ahora es mi consuegro – Edward y yo nos pusimos rojos mientras que mi padre se tensaba en su lugar – era broma – y comenzó a reírse mientras que Esme le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro – lo siento sé que no es la situación pero no lo pude evitar – mientras que mi padre trataba de recomponerse Carlisle seguía riendo.

Supongo que si lo somos – mi padre dijo después de unos minutos de silencio – aunque quien sabe todo puede pasar – mi padre siempre de celoso.

Papá – esta situación si que era vergonzosa.

Lo siento cariño – sonrió un poco – solo era para seguir el juego, aun les queda mucha vida por delante y solo quiero que seas feliz sea con quien sea – esos pequeños momentos en los que Charlie se abría ante mi hacían que mi corazón se enterneciera.

Gracias papá – solté una vez mas a Edward para ir a sus brazos que me estaban mandando la invitación de un fuerte abrazo.

Awww! – escuchamos que dijeron varios en la oficina haciendo que mi padre y yo nos sonrojáramos.

Ya vi de donde salió bella – dijo muy feliz Emmett con los ojos rojos.

¿De que estas hablando? – le pregunto algo confundido Jasper.

De que su padre se sonroja igual que bella – con eso soltó una carcajada estruendosa – los dos parecen unos farolitos en navidad – mi padre se sonrojo aun mas y eso ocasiono que Emmett se siguiera riendo – lo siento – dijo cuando logro tranquilizarse.

No te preocupes muchacho, nos vemos después bella – se despidió de mi con un beso en la frente y salió de la oficina en la que ahora yo me estaba volviendo claustrofóbica con tantas personas ahí dentro en un lugar tan pequeño.

Adiós papá –logre decir antes de que saliera completamente de la oficina.

¿Cómo es que supieron que estábamos aquí? – pregunto Edward por mi ante la duda que tenia.

Yo les llame – dijo una avergonzada Alice.

Y no podíamos dejarlos aquí – dijo en tono maternal Esme – además ahora bella es como de la familia – me sonrió.

Pero si la acabas de conocer – se quejo Edward.

Si, pero si ella es la que te hace feliz es como si fuera parte de nuestra familia – dijo Esme con dulzura en todo momento – y si no fuera tu novia también lo seria – me sonroje – es una chica encantadora y es fácil quererla – mi sonrojo iba en aumento.

No sabes lo que dices Esme – se burlo Emmett – es un pequeño demonio – le fruncí el ceño.

Emmett – Edward no estaba de acuerdo con eso – ella no es un demonio – me tomo por la cintura – es un hermoso ángel – esas palabras ocasionaron que mi sonrojo aumentara mas si es que eso era posible.

Déjala en paz Emmett – me defendió Jasper y con la mirada se lo agradecí, el solo me sonrió y ya no dijo nada mas así como Emmett que se quedo callado pensando en no sé que cosa.

Pequeña – se acercó Esme a darme un fuerte abrazo – has hecho lo correcto, estoy muy orgullosa de ti cariño – me susurro al oído.

Gracias por todo – le rodee la cintura con mis brazos.

No tienes nada que agradecer cielo – nos separamos las dos y ella limpio lo que restaban de mis lagrimas.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – se me acercaron las chicas.

Mejor – les dije con la mejor sonrisa que tenía para ellas.

Lamento mucho lo que pasaste – las dos tenían los ojos rojos debido al llanto que habían soltado hace unos momentos.

No se preocupen – hice una mueca – ya ha pasado, ahora solo les pediría de favor que ya no volvamos a hablar de eso – las dos asintieron de acuerdo conmigo y me abrazaron.

No sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés con nosotras, como ya lo dijiste por algo pasan las cosas – me dijo Alice.

Concuerdo con ella y gracias por todo lo que has hecho – no entendía a que iba con eso pero lo deje pasar por ese momento.

¿Chicas? – Nos hablo Esme – ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto con una sonrisa maternal.

Bella viene conmigo – Edward se adelanto a sus padres logrando que ellos se rieran por lo que había dicho – ¿Qué? – pregunto al ver que no paraban de reír.

Sabemos que bella va a ir contigo, no era necesario que lo dijeras así – se rio Carlisle de como su hijo se iba sonrojando.

¿Por qué no te llevas a Alice y a Jasper contigo? – Esme tenía un sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Si hijo – secundo Carlisle – y nosotros nos llevamos a Emmett y Rose – los cuatro estaban con una expresión diferente en el rostro, pero estaba segura que les gustaba la idea que había propuesto Esme.

Vámonos entonces – dijo Edward mas emocionado que antes – siempre voy a estar junto a ti bella – me susurro al oído cuando pase a su lado.

¿Qué significa eso? – pregunte al momento de tomarlo de la cintura y abrazarlo.

Estaba despejando las dudas que tu padre había metido, siempre estaré junto a ti, todo el tiempo que me lo permitas – me dio un casto beso en los labios.

No sabes que feliz me hace escuchar esas palabras – aspire su olor – también estaré siempre contigo.

Es mejor que nos vayamos, si no queremos que vengan por nosotros – Edward y yo comenzamos a caminar a la salida tomados de las manos.

Ya iba a ir por ustedes – nos dijo cuando salimos de la oficina – espero que no te propases con mi pequeña hermanita he – miro amenazadoramente a Edward y este le regreso la mirada cargada igual.

Solo estábamos hablando un poco – intervine ante sus miradas.

Si, bueno ya tenemos que ir – el cambio de humor en Emmett fue tan drástico.

Vamos – tome nuevamente la mano de Edward y comenzamos a irnos a la salida para poder irnos a su casa, Jasper y Alice iban muy callados y eso era lógico ya que ellos no se hablaban, pero eso era lo que iba a cambiar en menos de lo que ellos esperaban, eso me recordó algo.

¿Oye Jasper? – el aludido levanto la vista del suelo.

Dime – me miro con curiosidad.

¿Por qué cuando llegue Emmett y tú no estaban con Edward y las chicas? – se sorprendió un poco pero al final de cuentas me respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho.

Es que estábamos a fuera con Kate e Irina – Alice apretó sus pequeños puños.

Si me lo habían dicho – despegue mi vista de los puños de Alice – pero la pregunta aquí sería ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – sus ojos se agrandaron – no me malinterpretes es solo que tengo curiosidad, ya sabes lo que paso ayer – Alice me observaba atenta para ver que mas le decía.

Solo querían decirnos que van a salir de viaje – su mirada esquivo la mía.

¿Es todo? – sabia que me estaba ocultando cosas, no era por ser chismosa pero después de lo que esas arpías les habían hecho no se merecían que todavía les hicieran caso, es mas, yo pensé que ya hasta planeaban terminar con ellas, pero por lo visto eso aun no lo han hecho, son mis amigos porque yo los considero como tal y es por eso que no me gusta verlos con alguien que ni siquiera los valora y que solo les mienten para que estén con ellas.

Bueno exactamente nos dijeron que sus padres estaban de viaje y que les habían mandado unos boletos de avión para una cena, la verdad se me olvido la fecha – sus ojos se enfocaron en Emmett – y nos dijeron que eran dobles porque sus padres nos querían conocer – eso si que me desconcertó, ¿Cómo era posible que todavía tuvieran el descaro de llevarlos con sus padres?, quizás los señores no tuvieran la culpa de las locuras que estaban haciendo sus hijas, pero tenían que ponerle un alto.

¿Van a ir? – Alice tenia la vista fija en él esperando a que respondiera, claro que de esto Jasper ni cuenta se dio porque volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo, con eso me estaba esperando lo peor.

Les dijimos que no – lo dijo en un susurro pero si lo alcance a oír y por obviedad Alice que estaba mas cerca de él también lo escucho ya que formo una sonrisa en su rostro, una que también fue contagiado en mi rostro y con más emoción seguí hablando.

¿Y ya terminaron? – me atreví a decir.

¿Qué? – La sorpresa predominaba en su rostro – no – me dijo un poco más relajada y Alice nuevamente apretaba los puños, supongo que lo que quería tener entre ellos era el cuello de esas chicas, ok no creo que mi imaginación se excedió.

Trato de entenderte – me miro aséptico – pero me es difícil.

¿Qué es lo que tratas de entender? – me pregunto.

Si no eres feliz con ella – me corto en pleno discurso.

Ok ya entendí, es que así no son las cosas, no en ese momento tenemos que hablar y quiero respuestas – Alice y yo lo estábamos mirando sorprendidas.

Concuerdo con Jasper – fue la primera vez que hablaba Edward y lo mire sorprendida – ¿Qué?, no me miren así – nos dijo así como si nada.

Explícate – yo no entendía porque no terminaban y ya.

Es solo que ellas son muy explosivas, no se toman las cosas a la ligera – me miro directamente en los ojos haciendo que me derritiera en ellos.

Tanya no hizo nada cuando terminaste con ella – recordé eso.

Si, bueno eso es lo que mas me sorprendió yo no estaría tan seguro de eso – paso una mano detrás de su nuca.

Nos vemos en la casa – nos dijo Esme sin darme tiempo de seguir con esa platica.

Si – dijimos los cuatro a coro, Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y espero a que yo entrara para poder cerrarla, Jasper hizo lo mismo con Alice cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

¿Qué quiere decir con que no estas tan seguro de eso? – lo cuestione cuando ya estábamos dentro del auto.

Veras Tanya y sus hermanas no son de las que se quedan con los brazos cruzados – hizo una mueca.

Y menos si no consiguió lo que ella quería – intervino Jasper.

¿Sexo? – hasta la pregunta ofendía ante lo obvio del asunto.

Si – hizo una mueca mas –creo que si.

Pero ella no te podía obligar a hacer cosas que tu no quieres – me cruce de brazos, no iba a permitir que Tanya se metiera en mi relación con Edward bastante hemos pasado los dos por separado como para que esta loca se quiera entrometer, ya que MI Edward no quiso tener relaciones sexuales con ella, este lugar si que era de locos.

No claro que no, pero ella piensa que debe de tener todo lo que ella quiere – le fruncí el ceño.

No lo voy a permitir – dije un poco molesta por la actitud que Tanya tenia, yo no le había hecho nada como para que a ella se le ocurriera molestarme con algo así, aunque claro el termino "Molestar" queda demasiado corto cuando se trata de ella y sus hermanas, ¿Es que acaso estas chicas no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar viendo a quien le joden la vida?, yo no soy de esas chicas agresivas pero tampoco me dejo de nadie, yo defiendo lo que es mio, y que quede claro que no estoy diciendo que Edward sea una cosa, solo que no permitiré que una arpía se entrometa en mi relación así como no lo permití con Jessica, ni con la chica esa que conocimos en el súper y esta claro que Tanya no va a ser la excepción.

Sé que no lo harás – me dedico una sonrisa picara que me dejo sin aliento – te quiero y no permitiré que nada ni nadie me separe de ti.

También te quiero Edward – y nuevamente quede prendada de sus hermosas esmeraldas.

En el transcurso del camino me quede dormida, habían sido muchas emociones en el día y mi cuerpo ya estaba agotado solo sentía el ronroneo del auto, pero nada de ruidos incluso Edward y Jasper estaban callados, me imagino que había sido por que estaban en un silencio incomodo, tanto que no sabían ni como tratar de disipar la tensión de la que estaba cargada la atmosfera del auto, lo sentía mucho por Alice pero es que mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, por mas que trate de mantenerme despierta me fue imposible. Me desperté al sentir que ya no estaba tocando el asiento del copiloto sino que estaba en los brazos de alguien, me empecé a mover pidiendo que me bajaran pero solo recibí la sonrisa musical de Edward en mi oído.

Duerme bella – me susurro – estoy contigo no pasa nada – y así lo iba a hacer esta que escuche la voz de una chica a lo lejos que no me era conocida y llamaba el nombre de Edward.

Edward – se escuchaba melosa pero no podría decir si era verdad, ya que aun seguía un poco adormilada – Edward que bueno que te encuentro – la chica siguió hablando.

¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunto Edward como siempre en tono cortés.

Es solo que me entere que ya no andabas con Tanya – a pesar de que tenia los ojos cerrados podía sentir que le estaba coqueteando descaradamente, no se como Edward me estaba cargando sin que eso significara un esfuerzo al quedarse a hablar con esa chica.

Estas atrasada – le dijo Edward y yo reí en mi interior.

¿Es que acaso has regresado con ella? – gruñí y Edward me atrajo mas a su pecho.

No Jane, no regrese con ella – soltó un suspiro.

¿Entonces? – bueno es que esta chica no veía que Edward me iba cargando.

Jane, me estoy cansando – se quejo Edward – así que ve al grano.

Bueno si, solo quería pedirte una cita – suspire sobre el cuello de Edward y esto hizo que se riera – ¿De que te ríes? – le pregunto molesta.

No es nada – la voz de Edward fue dulce – ¿Qué decías? – me reí una vez mas al ver que no le había puesto atención a lo que esa chica le dijo.

¿Quieres salir conmigo si o no? – pregunto desesperada.

Lo lamento pero no – Eso fue lo que esperaba de MI novio.

¿Pero porque? – ya me estaba cansando de esta chica, es que acaso siempre me iba a tener que encontrar con una chica diferente a la vuelta de la esquina esperando a que Edward se fijara en ellas, me di una bofetada mental al descubrir que así era, solo estaban esperando un mínimo error de mi parte para lanzarse como leonas tras de él. Rabia me daba solo de pensar que no tenia nada que ofrecerle, solo mi amor y sé que eso por este momento es suficiente pero si es que él y yo llegamos a compartir un futuro juntos ¿Qué le voy a dar?, n se si sea lo suficientemente buena para él, pero sé que me a elegido a mi entre todas ellas, sé que yo soy ahora su chica y que solo tiene ojos para mi, pero como cualquier chica también tienen sus momentos de inseguridad.

Porque tengo novia – dijo exasperado, este era el momento indicado para hacer mi aparición.

Edward – hable con la voz ronca, claro debido al sueño y un poco sobreactuada.

No pasa nada aquí estoy – me aferre mas a él.

Edward – volví a hablar.

¿Quién es ella? – pregunto esa chica que respondía al nombre de Jane.

Duerme no pasa nada – Edward la ignoro.

Edward por favor – una lagrima salió involuntaria de mi ojo, pero creo que funciono, no quería que se alarmara pero esa chica se tenía que ir.

Bella – me acerco mas a su cuerpo, si eso fuera posible – amor aquí estoy contigo – me susurraba al oído – no pasa nada, duerme amor.

¿Amor? – ¿bueno que esta chica no se iba a ir y dejarnos en paz?

Si Jane, ahora si me permites me tengo que ir, MI novia – recalco el mi – tiene que descansar.

Tampoco es como si fuera tu esposa – se burlo ella.

Algún día lo será – ¿Qué había dicho?, esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón empezara a latir como un colibrí.

Edward – suspire, más que nada fue por lo que había dicho.

Duerme corazón – me volvió a susurrar.

¿Qué tiene esa chica que yo no tenga? – al parecer las preguntas aun no se acababan lo sentía por Edward que era el que me estaba cargando.

Tiene todo lo que te falta a ti – era la primera vez que estaba a Edward molesto, claro con una chica, ya que siempre trataba de ser un caballero con ellas.

Edward – escuche la voz de Alice – venia a ver porque aun no has entrado a la casa.

Me entretuve en algo – me quería reír de ella en su cara, Edward prácticamente le había dicho cosa.

Si me di cuenta – el tono despectivo de Alice me gusto, creo que no debería de sentir eso, ya que esta chica no tenia la culpa de que Edward ya tuviera novia, ósea yo, pero bueno era para dejarle en claro que el no esta disponible, ni para ella ni para nadie mas hasta que este conmigo, ya cuando no andemos, cosa que ahora me duele pensar eso, el podrá ser feliz con cualquier otra que le pueda dar lo que a mi me falte, claro estoy hablando metafóricamente, ya que yo planeo estar con Edward por mucho mas tiempo – entra ya – ordeno Alice – que bella necesita descansar.

Si gracias Alice – Edward se escuchaba mas relajado.

Edward espera – nuevamente esa chica, creo que ni Alice ni yo logramos que se fuera.

¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? – pregunto desesperado.

Cuando estés disponible – no bueno ahora esta chica ya se le estaba insinuando.

Edward vamos a dormir ya – me queje y el solo se rio.

Lo siento pero como veras no podre por mucho tiempo – volvió a reírse – creo que mi mujer – enfatizo esa palabra – ya necesita que los dos descansemos.

¿Te estas acostando con ella? – su grito hizo que me sobresaltara, pretexto para hacer que me despertó.

¿En donde estamos? – ignore a la chica abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

Genial – escupió las palabras Alice – ¿Vez lo que ocasionas? – le recrimino.

¿Edward, amor en donde estamos? – levante un poco la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

Estamos en casa – me dedico una sonrisa dulce – ahora mismo iba a llevarte a la habitación para que siguieras durmiendo, pero has despertado dormilona – su voz era aterciopelada y eso me encantaba.

Ya vámonos a dormir Edward – recargue mi cabeza en su hombro soltando mi respiración en su cuello logrando que Edward volviera a reírse – tenemos que descansar y no planeo dejar que te levantes hasta el otro día – un grito ahogado salieron de los labios de la pequeña rubia que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

Lo que tu digas bella – dio media vuelta y yo satisfecha porque por fin nos íbamos volví a recostar mi cabeza cerrando los ojos para poder volverme a dormir, Llegamos a su habitación y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que Alice nos estaba siguiendo porque escuche su voz.

¿Es esta tu habitación? – pregunto.

Si – dijo Edward un poco confundido.

Esta muy ordenada – lo mismo pensé cuando entre, Edward soltó una pequeña risa.

¿Me puedes ayudar Alice? – pregunto Edward.

Claro dime que hago – dijo muy emocionada.

Solo levanta las cobijas por favor – se escuchaban sus pequeños pasitos y el pequeño ruido que hacia al acomodar las almohadas.

Listo – aplaudió.

Muchas gracias – Edward volvió a avanzar conmigo en brazos como si no pesara nada.

¿No bajaras a comer? – pregunto Alice al momento que me depositaba en la cama y me quitaba los zapatos.

La verdad es que no – sentí que del otro lado de la cama se hundía – voy a velar su sueño y quizás me duerma – me rodee para poder abrazarlo.

Que lindo – la voz de Alice se quebró – desearía que – se quedo callada abruptamente.

Desearías que Jasper hiciera lo mismo – Alice permaneció en silencio, hasta que pensé que ella ya se había ido, pero no fue así.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto, creo que me eh metido en un problema.


	45. Empieza el plan

POV Edward.

Habíamos dejado a Jane en la puerta con una expresión incrédula en el rostro y es que escuchar a bella decir que no planeaba dejarme levantar de la cama hasta el día siguiente si que dejaría así a cualquiera, lo que pasa es que mi bella estaba celosa, no tenia porque estarlo ya que yo solo era para ella así como ella lo es para mi, pero bueno recordándolo bien si llegue a sentir celos de Mike Newton al ver que estaba detrás de ella en los primeros días cuando ella llego, solo que ella no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, en fin creo que Mike se ha mantenido alejado de ella al saber que ella ahora es mi novia, bueno lo hizo porque Emmett y yo lo habíamos amenazado, y bueno eso es algo de lo que bella no debe de saber porque seguro que se molesta, quizás ya que cuando lo hicimos ella aun no era mi novia.

¿Es esta tu habitación? – pregunto Alice que nos venia siguiendo desde la entrada.

Si –le respondí un poco sacado de onda ya que no sabía a donde quería llegar.

Esta muy ordenada – eso mismo me dijo bella cuando llego a dormir a mi habitación, y eso ocasiono que me riera un poco, no de lo que había dicho Alice si no porque nadie me creía que mi habitación estuviera así solo hasta que la ven por ellos mismos.

¿Me puedes ayudar Alice? – dije al ver que se quedaba parada impresionada al ver mi habitación, y es que bella tenia que descansar tantas emociones en un solo día le podría hacer daño y no quería que se enfermara.

Claro dime que hago – dijo muy emocionada por querer ayudarme.

Solo levanta las cobijas por favor –comenzó a caminar rumbo a mi cama para hacer lo que le había pedido, tan concentrada estaba en su labor que me sobresalte al escucharla de nuevo.

Listo – aplaudió muy emocionada al hacerlo y yo solo pude negar con la cabeza a lo que ella me saco la lengua.

Muchas gracias – llevar a bella en brazos no era nada, y es que no pesaba mucho, siento que es mi muñequita de porcelana al tenerla así, se veía frágil pero sé que bella no lo es, no después de todo lo que le ha tocado vivir sola.

¿No bajaras a comer? –deposite a bella en la cama y le estaba quitando los zapatos cuando Alice me hablo sorprendida al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

La verdad es que no –me quite mis zapatos y me acosté al lado de ella, en fin solo íbamos a dormir– voy a velar su sueño y quizás me duerma –me gustaba cuando bella empezaba a hablar en sueños porque varias veces la había escuchado hablarme en susurros.

Que lindo – la voz de Alice se quebró yo pensaba que ya se había ido pero me equivoque – desearía que – se quede callada abruptamente y me asuste de que algo le hubiera pasado pero al verla pude notar que estaba sonrojada y yo sabía de alguien lograba hacerla sonrojar y sin pensarlo lo dije.

Desearías que Jasper hiciera lo mismo – Alice se quedo callada y me arrepentí al instante de haberlo dicho, quizás la importune al decírselo así tan directamente, sabia que ese no era un tema que se hablara hoy pero cuando lo dije no lo pensé ni un momento.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – me pregunto con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro y por un momento pensé que había metido a bella en un problema ya que si ella no me hubiera dicho jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de que mis amigos sentían algo por ellas, cabe decir que me siento traicionado al no saberlo por ellos mismos pero pensándolo bien sus motivos tendrán para que no me lo dijeran.

Bueno solo es cuestión de verte detenidamente – esperaba que me creyera – y créeme que si querías que nadie se diera cuenta has fallado.

¿Qué? – se sorprendió – ¿Por qué? – me pregunto.

Porque cuando estábamos en él súper y viste a Kate tus puños se apretaron a tan grado de hacerte daño tu sola con la fuerza que estabas poniendo en ellos – eso no era mentira era verdad Alice estaba así con solo verla – y cuando bella le pregunto a Jasper que, que era lo que ellas querían y Jasper respondió que sus padres los querían conocer lo volviste a hacer – su cara cada vez mas me mostraba la sorpresa evidente ante lo que le estaba diciendo.

Eso no es verdad – dijo después de un momento con determinación.

Claro que lo es – la vi con el ceño fruncido – y bueno eso es solo lo que vi en un solo día no me quiero ni imaginar que es lo que estas dispuesta a hacer o que es lo que hacías anteriormente – le giñe un ojo.

No sabes lo que estas diciendo Edward – Alice se cruzo de brazos – no estaría tan segura de que lo hayas visto tu solo, sé que alguien te lo ha dicho – miro a bella por un momento y temí a que ella se molestara con mi hermosa novia.

No me creas Alice – me encogí de hombros – solo te estoy diciendo lo que he visto en un solo día.

Eso es imposible – aun no salía de su asombro.

No lo es y lo sabes – bella se replegó mas a mi – y no te preocupes por Jasper – eso la desconcertó aun mas.

¿Por qué debería de preocuparme por Jasper? – me miro con el ceño fruncido.

Sé que lo haces – le sonreí un poco.

No se de donde sacas tanto disparate Edward – evito mi mirada.

Sabes que no es ningún disparate – estaba disfrutando de esta situación.

Por favor – hizo un puchero.

No te preocupes no le diré a nadie lo que esta pasando – le sonreí para que viera que le estaba diciendo la verdad aparte de verla directamente a los ojos.

Gracias – eso era lo que necesita.

Tu solita lo acabas de aceptar – eso hizo que se sonrojara un poco mas – pero no te preocupes que Jasper aun no se ha dado cuenta de eso.

Jasper no se dará cuenta de nada – su voz reflejaba la tristeza y sus ojos también.

Son muy ciegos los dos – eso lo decía por ella también – quiero decir los cuatro.

¿A que te refieres con eso? – me pregunto con la voz mas inocente.

Se a que me refiero y no te lo puedo decir ahorita, pero sé que muy pronto todo se va a arreglar – me sonrío pero esa felicidad no se veía reflejada en sus ojos, que cada vez se hacían mas cristalinos.

Hablas como bella – eso me hizo reír un poco más, ella y yo sabíamos a que nos referíamos con eso.

Si, ya sabes por algo estamos juntos – me encogí de hombros y la abrace por la cintura.

Polos opuestos se atraen – me dijo como si nada.

Si, pero bella y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común y eso también es bueno ya que tenemos un tema de que hablar – su mirada se puso triste otra vez y no sabia porque – ¿Qué pasa Alice, dije algo malo?

No es nada Edward – volvió a evitar mi mirada.

¿Cómo que no es nada?, te pusiste triste otra ves – ella no me iba a mentir yo sabia lo que estaba viendo.

Él y yo no tenemos nada en común – dijo haciendo un puchero.

Pero tu ya me lo dijiste, polos opuestos se atraen – estaba tratando de que su animo subiera.

Pero ese no es el caso – su puchero se incremento y me dio mucha tristeza verla así tan indefensa.

No sabes lo que estas diciendo Alice – no iba a permitir que su animo decayera solo por eso.

¿Me quieres decir a que te refieres con eso? – sus cambios de humos eran muy drásticos.

No te lo puedo decir ahorita pero con el tiempo te vas a dar cuenta a que me refería con eso – sus brazos se colocaron en cada lado de su cintura – se paciente, que serás recompensada.

¿Sabes que no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo? – me pregunto y eso fue lo que me hizo reír.

Si lo se, pero no por eso te voy a decir a que me refiero con eso – eso hizo que su ceño que ya estaba fruncido se volvió a fruncir aun mas.

Edward – me reprocho.

Nada de Edward, se lo que te estoy diciendo ahora anda que bella necesita descansar – jale las cobijas para que bella y yo nos cubriéramos del frio con ellas, como es evidente.

¿Me estas corriendo de tu habitación? – me dijo a modo de burla.

Claro que no – me reí con ella – solo te estoy diciendo que bajes ya que Jasper esta abajo y de seguro esta muy aburrido con las bromas que esta haciendo Emmett con tal de no aceptar que estuvo llorando por lo que paso hace un momento – me miro raro – lo que quiero decir es que a Emmett le cuesta aceptar sus sentimientos y no es tan fácil que el acepte que estuvo llorando, aunque lo que paso no era para reír Emmett tratara de olvidarlo con bromas y esas bromas ya tendrán harto a Jasper.

Woo Edward – silbo – es el discurso mas largo que he escuchado decirme a mi, porque sé que con bella han de estar hablando de muchas cosas solo es por eso – me giño un ojo.

Anda ve con Rose, porque seguro que no ha de saber que hacer con Emmett muy cerca de ella – se sonrojo una vez mas.

Si, tienes razón Rose estará como loca – salió de mi habitación sin hacer mucho ruido.

Me quede al lado de bella esperando a que comenzara a hablar y cuando lo hizo mi corazón dio un vuelvo y comenzó a latir demasiado rápido "Edward te quiero demasiado" y lo dijo con un suspiro eran muy pocas las veces que bella me decía que me quería y es que a ella le costaba trabajo decir lo que sentía, y ahora que me lo dice hace que cada palabra que me diga me hace sentir mas especial para ella así como ella lo es para mi.

POV Bella.

Ya había pasado más de tres semanas sobre lo ocurrido en el centro comercial, y ya me sentía mas tranquila después de todo ya no sentía el miedo que me carcomía en las noches al pensar que él se pudiera presentar en mi casa. Edward como siempre pasaba por mi a mi casa para llevarme a la escuela y de la escuela a mi casa o cuando teníamos que salir, siempre iba con él, no quería que esto se convirtiera en una rutina o que él se aburriera de mi, le he dicho que salga con sus amigos y se divierta pero la única vez que se lo dije directamente se enojo.

_Flashback._

_Te extrañe – me refugie en sus brazos._

_También te extrañe bella – beso mis cabellos._

_Oye Edward – me separe de él, era el momento indicado para hacérselo saber directamente._

_¿Qué pasa amor? – me tomo de las manos porque no dejaba de juguetear con ellas._

_¿Por qué no sales con Emmett y Jasper? – no quise levantar la mirada, peor lo tuve que hacer al ver que no me respondía._

_¿Qué dices? – sus ojos estaban mas abiertos de lo normal._

_Digo que porque ya no sales con ellos, me comentaron las chicas que antes no te despegabas de ellos – me encogí de hombros._

_¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? – me dijo con una nota triste en la voz._

_¿Qué? – me alarme de inmediato y me volví a acercar a él – no digas es ni en broma – pero él se alejó de mi._

_Te entiendo – comenzó a caminar lejos de mí._

_Edward – lo llame pero no volteo – Edward – lo volví a intentar – Edward – corrí tras de él y lo abrace por la espalda – no te vayas._

_Bella – la nota en su voz era triste._

_Por favor Edward deja que te explique porque – me aferraba a él, temía que si lo soltara se fuera y ya no me diera tiempo de explicarle bien las cosas – no te vayas – involuntariamente derrame unas lagrimas y mi cuerpo daba sacudidas y como estaba abrazada a él, pues también las sentía y se giro._

_No llores – me limpio las lagrimas que caían sin mi consentimiento – por favor no llores – me dio un beso en la frente._

_No te vayas – dije con la voz entrecortada._

_Pero bella – tenia la voz rasposa – tu me dijiste – lo corte antes de que comenzara a hablar de nuevo._

_Yo no dije que te fueras – a pesar de que aun no se había ido sentía como si de verdad ya no estuviera conmigo, eso me hizo que mis lagrimas siguieran bajando sin importar que aun no lo tuviera entre mis brazos – te dije que porque no salías con Emmett y Jasper – tome un poco de aire – mas no te dije que ya me aburría de ti – un nuevo llanto sustituyó al anterior._

_Pero, pero – ahora él estaba desconcertado – tu... Y después – seguía tartamudeando._

_Nada Edward, solo pensé en eso porque no quiero que tu te aburras de mi, de que siempre estés haciendo lo mismo – me miro detenidamente – fue por eso que lo pregunte, no lo dije con la intención de lastimarte._

_Tonta bella – me abrazo mas a su pecho – yo jamás me aburriría de ti, eso es imposible, cada minuto que paso contigo es mágico y no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo – me dio un beso en la frente – además no se de donde sacaste esa idea loca._

_No es idea loca Edward – sonreí al verlo sonreír a el también – es solo que pensé que eso podría suceder – me siguió limpiando las lagrimas – y no quiero que pase te lo digo porque no quiero que te alejes de mi y lo siento si te hice pensar algo que no era – lo abrace mas fuerte – te quiero Edward y por nada del mundo dejaría que te sintieras mal._

_Pero bella como se te ocurre pensar eso – la tristeza se esfumo para convertirse en enojo._

_Es que y-yo pe-ens-se – ahora la que estaba tartamudeando era yo – yo lo siento Edward – llore mas con la sola idea de que el pudiera estar enojado y no me perdonara – yo no quiero, yo pensé que, quizás, tal vez pero no – ni yo misma sabia que es lo que estaba queriendo decir – no quiero que estés enojado con migo solo por eso Edward – me aferre mas a él y poco a poquito se fue soltando a abrazarme con la misma intensidad que yo lo estaba abrazando a él._

_No estoy enojado contigo bella – ahora hablaba en susurros._

_Lo estas – no lo quería ver a los ojos porque sabia que en ellos me iba a comprobar lo que le estaba diciendo y que él negaba._

_Bella – rio y me sentí mejor – no lo estoy, perdón es que hay veces que no puedo controlar mi humor – rio aun mas._

_Sabes que así te quiero Eddy – ups se me salió decirle así sabia que no le gustaba que le dijeran así pero de verdad se me salió, solo esperaba que no se molestara ahora por esto._

_¿Sabes? – Me pregunto con un tono de voz normal – saliendo de ti no se escucha tan feo – me separe un poco de él para poderme perder en esos pozos esmeraldas que tanto me estaban cautivando._

_Prometo no volver a decirte así – me sonroje y es que de verdad no quería que se enojara conmigo solo por eso._

_Descuida – me dio un casto beso – solo que me gusta mas cuando me lo dices tú, a como lo dice Emmett – me sonrió sobre mis labios y eso hizo que me dieran mas ganas de juntarlos nuevamente._

_Te quiero demasiado Ed – no lo resistí mas y lo bese, lo bese con tanta desesperación, de solo pensar que él se fuera alejar de mi, y él no se quedo atrás me beso con la misma intensidad a como lo estaba haciendo yo._

_También te quiero mi bella y no sabes cuanto lo hago – me dijo cuando nuestros labios fueron separados solo unos centímetros solo para volverse a unir, en uno solo._

_Fin del flashback._

Esa fue la única vez que le dije sobre eso, no quería volver a experimentar lo que había sentido cuando pensé que se iba a ir sin dejarme explicar porque se lo dije, solo fueron unos minutos, pero con esos minutos me bastaron para saber que no puedo estar con Edward enojada, siento que una parte de mi me hace falta, me siento incompleta y no quiero volver a sentir ese vacío que sentí en ese momento.

¿En que tanto piensas? – me hablo Edward sin despegar la vista de enfrente, íbamos rumbo al instituto.

En ti como siempre – no le quería recordar exactamente que pensaba, puesto que probablemente se enojaría y no lo soportaría, no cuando la discusión no tiene fundamentos validos para que pueda estar enojada con él.

¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí? – me dio una sonrisa picara.

Bueno, en lo sexy que te ves así manejando – se sonrojo solo un poco, pero no tanto como lo hago yo cuando él me hace un cumplido – estas invadiendo mi mente ¿Sabes?, pero eso es lo de menos, me gusta saber que tu siempre vas a estar en mi mente – le sonreí y él me correspondía.

No solo en tu mente cariño – tomo mi mano con la que él tenia libre – siempre voy a estar para ti y eso no tiene que sorprenderte – lo dijo al ver mi rostro – y cuando llegue a faltarte solo por unos segundos, no será porque yo no quiera estar contigo, pero juro que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que estemos siempre junto.

Sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo Ed – me sonroje un poco – siempre que tu me lo permitas, no me voy a ir de tu lado.

No sabes que feliz me hace escuchar eso – se estaciono al lado del jeep de Emmett y me beso – ven acá pequeña – me abrazo y así nos quedamos por unos minutos hasta que escuchamos que alguien tocaba en la ventana con sus nudillos y ¿Por qué no?, con desesperación también, tanto que hasta brincamos al ser sorprendidos de ese modo – Emmett – no me sorprende que fuera él – ¿Qué pasa Emmett? – Edward bajo la ventanilla para saber que era lo que se le ofrecía a él.

Nada solo quería saludar – nos sonrió a los dos.

Emmett juro que si…. – él lo interrumpió.

Nada, nada es hora de entrar a la escuela y si no les avisaba quien sabe que es lo que estuvieran haciendo ahorita – se encogió de hombros como si lo que nos hubiera dicho fuera lo más importante del mundo.

Vamos – jale la mano de Edward para que dejara de pelear con Emmett que solo se estaba riendo de su cara.

No te lo lleves bella – me sonrío con maldad, sabia que a Emmett le gustaba burlarse de los momentos "cachondos", como él lo había dicho cuando nos encontraba dándonos un momento solo para nosotros dos.

No me lo llevo Emm – le dije con la voz mas inocente que tenia, con la que conseguía algo mas con Edward y no estoy hablando de hacer el amor, ya que los dos hemos dicho que no estamos preparados para eso que se dará en un momento especial y estoy segura que se dará en un momento no muy alejado.

Es que ahí viene Rose – le dijo Edward en tono confidencial haciendo que Emmett se le fuera el color y fuera corriendo dentro del aula.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Rose al acercarse a nosotros.

¿Con que? – me hice la desentendida.

¿Por qué Emmett se fue? – pregunto con tristeza.

Porque se le olvido hacer la tarea y fue a copiarla en este momento – dijo Edward como si nada.

Ah es eso – sonrío un poco – nos vemos mas al rato entonces chicos – desde esa vez que los seis estábamos en la casa de Esme Rose y Alice le habían dicho a Edward lo que sentían por Emmett y Jasper solo que no me quiso decir como lo había conseguido pero me dejo en claro que no les había dicho que yo le dije a él lo que estaba pasando entre esos cuatro.

Quizás, si los encerremos a los cuatro – era una idea un poco descabellada pero tenia que funcionar – Edward – lo mire a los ojos detenidamente.

¿Si bella?- vi como su manzana pasaba su saliva con dificultad.

¿Me puedo quedar esta noche en tu casa? – si por mi fuera me llevaba a los chicos a la mía pero sabia que mi padre no estaría de acuerdo con que ellos estén en mi casa en una sola noche y además estaba segura que Esme quería volver a verlos a ellos.

Por supuesto que si bella – me dio un casto beso y entramos juntos a la próxima clase, ya estaba ideando un plan para juntarlos a ellos y estaba segura que esto tenia que darles un empujoncito o me dejaba de llamar bella.


	46. Es la hora

POV Bella.

Por supuesto que si bella – me dio un casto beso y entramos juntos a la próxima clase, ya estaba ideando un plan para juntarlos a ellos y estaba segura que esto tenía que darles un empujoncito o me dejaba de llamar bella.

¿En que tanto piensas? – Edward no me quitaba la mira de encima.

Solo estoy planeando algo ya sabes – le giñe un ojo.

Pequeña – me sonrió de forma divertida – sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar.

Tendré que ir avisarle a las chicas – le sonreí y el me tomo de la cintura para abrazarme más a su costado.

Claro que si amor – me gustaba estar a su lado. Recordando todos esos momentos en los que él nunca me dejo, siempre estuvo ahí sin importar la hora ni el problema y amaba eso de él, pero creo que es demasiado rápido para un Te amo, aunque pensándolo bien en los sentimientos nada es demasiado pronto.

_Flashback._

_¿Oye bella y que paso con james? – me pregunto una tarde en mi casa Alice, Edward estaba en la cocina buscando un recipiente para colocar las palomitas Alice había llegado de improviso._

_Bueno, le dije a mi padre que no quería saber nada de él – me gire para seguir buscando la película que íbamos a ver._

_¿Qué? – me sorprendió su pregunta – ¿Por qué? – me dijo después de recuperarse dé la impresión._

_Bueno por que no quiero saber nada de él, no quiero recordarlo – me miro con pena marcada en el rostro._

_Sé que no quieres saber de él, pero de menos tienes que saber que fue de él, digo para que estés preparada – en eso tenia razón._

_Sé que esta encerrado – ya sabía ella a lo que me refería con eso – no solo por lo que me hizo, si no que en las cámaras de seguridad del súper mercado se dieron cuenta de que había robado unas cosas y bueno ya sabes lo que le espera por lo que hizo – solté un suspiro._

_¿Por cuánto tiempo? – tenía que admitir que era una buena pregunta pero eso no lo podría saber yo, ya que le había dicho a papá que yo no quería saber nada con referente a ese chico, estuvo de acuerdo porque ya me había hecho suficiente daño._

_¿Sabes Alice? – me miro – es una buena pregunta, pero lamento no saber cual es la respuesta ya que no le pregunte a papá y él entiende que yo no quiero saber nada de él, quizás por eso no me lo dijo y yo no se lo pregunte – hizo una mueca – pero ten por seguro que de ahí no saldrá por mucho tiempo._

_¿Y sus padres? – me pregunto con curiosidad._

_Bueno, su padre dejo a su madre cuando él era muy chico, y su madre cayo en la decepción olvidando a su hijo por completo y es por eso que él hacia lo que se le daba la gana sin importarle si lo regañaban o no, así que esta solo – volví a dirigir mi mirada en Edward que estaba en el marco de la cocina viéndonos sin interrumpir en ningún momento._

_Quizás por eso hace lo que hace – ese era un buen punto._

_Si, pero eso no es justificación a todo lo que ha hecho, aunque lo compadezco no me imagino que mis padres me hagan lo mismo – Edward me sonrió, el ya sabia todo eso, fue el primero en enterarse y no me había interrumpido en ningún momento, me gustaba hablar con él, siempre sabia que decir en el momento indicado._

_Tienes razón bella – me dio un abrazo antes de comenzar a levantarse del sillón – nos vemos después bell´s, voy a ir con Rose a dar una vuelta al centro comercial._

_¿Compras? – hasta la pregunta ofende._

_Claro que si tontita – se rio con ganas – ¿Quieres algo? – se atrevió a preguntarme pero con un tono de burla, sabia que no me gustaban las compras y creo que por eso lo estaba haciendo a propósito._

_No gracias Alice así estoy bien – me levante con ella._

_Nos vemos – me dio un abrazo._

_También nos vemos Ali – le correspondí el abrazo y me susurro al oído._

_Que suerte tienes al estar con Edward– ese comentario me hizo sonrojar, no necesitaba que me lo dijera._

_Gracias Alice, sé que tu muy pronto vas a estar igual que yo – nos separamos._

_No lo creo, pero de todas maneras gracias por tu apoyo – bajo la mirada, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando hablábamos de ese tema en especial._

_Por algo lo estoy diciendo y no me quedare con los brazos cruzados te lo prometo – sé que muchas veces he dicho que iba hacer algo para juntar a esas parejitas y que no he hecho nada, antes no lo podía hacer por James, no es una excusa pero eso me lo impedía el "miedo", ahora que no tengo nada que me lo impida lo voy hacer – no me importa ni Kate y mucho menos Irina._

_Gracias bell´s – me volvió abrazar con más intensidad._

_No tienes nada que agradecer – vi que su carita se estaba poniendo triste así que decidí que cambie de tema._

_Ahora si nos vemos bell´s, tengo que llegar a tiempo si no ya no tendré nada que comprar – eso me hizo reír._

_¿Cómo crees Alice? – seguía riéndome._

_¿A que te refieres con eso? – me pregunto al momento que tomaba su bolsa._

_Porque tú eres la única que arrasaría con una tienda comercial – me frunció el ceño._

_Estas equivocada Isabella –pensé que se había enojado conmigo pero después comenzó a reírse como loca – nos vemos mañana en la escuela belly – se fue dando saltitos a la puerta y la seguí, antes de que subiera a su auto se giro para darme una sonrisa y despedirse con la mano – adiós – se fue en su flamante porsche 911 turbo amarillo._

_Adiós Alice – me despedí de ella pero estaba segura que no me había escuchado, ya que las llantas de su auto chirriaron en la acera al acelerar para verse con Rose en el centro comercial._

_Fin del flashback._

Alice, Rose que bueno que las encuentro – ellas me miraron divertidas por mi emoción en la voz.

¿Iremos de compras? – me preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué? – Ellas no podían vivir sin las compras – por supuesto que no, es algo mucho mejor que eso.

¿Así? – levanto una ceja Rose.

¿Cómo que? – me pregunto Alice.

Iremos esta noche a la casa de Edward – se quedaron calladas por un momento – ¿No es genial? – trataba de que su animo subiera tanto como el mio, pero no dijeron nada.

Si, ¿pero que vamos hacer ahí?, no quiero estar de chaperona de una vez te lo advierto – Rose se cruzo de brazos.

No van a estar de chaperonas – me senté en la misma mesa que ellas – solo pasaremos la noche ahí.

Ha si claro, como la vez que dormiste con nosotras ¿No? – me sonroje ante el comentario de Alice.

Sé que esta vez no voy a volver a dormir con ustedes pero sé que nos la vamos a pasar bien todos juntos – estaba omitiendo la información.

¿Pero Edward no se sentirá incomodo ante nuestra presencia? – me pregunto Rose con sus cejas fruncidas.

No, hasta esa fue la idea de Edward – me encogí de hombros – bueno en realidad fue mía pero él estuvo de acuerdo con esto.

¿Y que vamos hacer? – me pregunto Alice un poco mas tranquila.

Una tarde de películas y más cosas que en ese momento se nos ocurra – les giñe un ojo.

Bien, pero ¿Qué va hacer Edward? – me pregunto Rose con algo de duda.

Es su casa, tiene que estar ahí, además saben que es mi novio también – me sonroje – uno quiero estar sin él y tampoco sin ustedes así que, que mejor plan que pasar esa pequeña tarde – noche, con ustedes – les dedique una sonrisa radiante – nos vemos chicas – me despedí de ellas antes de que me hicieran mas preguntas y no supiera que responderles.

¿A que hora nos vemos? – me pregunto Rose.

A las 6:30 – justo una hora antes de que lleguen Emmett y Jasper.

¿En donde?, ¿En tu casa? – Alice se estaba comiendo una manzana.

No, en mi casa no, ya que le diré a Charlie que me quedare en la casa de alguna de ustedes – ya estaba por irme pero nuevamente me hablaron.

Que bueno que nos dices para avisar que no digan nada – Rose asintió a modo de confirmación con lo que estaba diciendo Alice.

Nos vemos en la casa de Edward a las 6:30 – les giñe un ojo – no lleguen tarde – para que no se den cuenta antes de tiempo a que me refiero, agregue para mi.

POV Edward.

¿Entonces? – ellos me estaban mirando y después alternaban su mirada entre ellos.

No lo se, además ¿No crees que ya es mucho encaje para Esme? – me pregunto Jasper, el siempre tan preocupado, pero mi madre siempre quiere saber de ellos, creo que si por ella fuera los tendría siempre en su casa.

Sabes que eso no es verdad, mi madre los quiere como si fueran sus hijos – tenían que ir, si no de nada serviría que solo fueran las chicas.

Yo si voy – respondí primero Emmett – espero que haga pay de limón – se lamio los labios, Emmett le gusta comer mucho y ni que se diga de los postres siempre que iba a mi casa arrasaba con todo, por supuesto que a Esme no le importaba eso, decía que Emmett estaba en pleno desarrollo y que era normal en el comer tanto, aunque yo diría que Emmett comería mucho sin importar la edad que tenga, además él un día dijo que comía demasiado por todo los músculos que tenia en el cuerpo, dicho cuerpo no se mantenía solo con un plato sencillo.

¿Y tu Jasper? – su mirada estaba perdida en la mesa de Alice, la enfoque ahí y me pude dar cuenta que bella estaba hablando con ellas, supongo que tratando de hacer lo mismo que yo estoy haciendo con ellos.

No lo se Ed – se veía preocupado.

¿Cuál es el problema? – le fruncí el ceño.

No lo se yo – estaba evitando mi mirada – es que no se – seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido – puede que vaya – se puso rojo – quizás, no se, pero yo – ahora no entendía nada de lo que me estaba queriendo decir.

Jasper solo vas a pasar la noche en mi casa – me estaba riendo de las caras que estaba poniendo – no es que te vayas a quedar a vivir ahí – coloque mis brazos detrás de mi nuca – aunque como ya lo dije antes a Esme le encantaría esa idea – recargue mi cabeza en mis brazos.

Ya Jasper vamos, no es como si Edward nos fuera hacer algo en la noche – Emmett se quedo callado por un momento – ¿No nos vas hacer nada verdad? – me miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

Por supuesto que no, que preguntas son esas – levante una ceja, a Emmett se le ocurría cada cosa, pero eso no quita que sea uno de mis mejores amigos.

Todo puede pasar, uno nunca sabe que mañas tenga cada persona – si alguien que no lo conociera lo escuchara hablar así dirían que yo soy un depravado.

Emmett parece que no me conoces – negué con la cabeza.

Lo siento Ed, pero ya en nadie se puede confiar – bueno dejando en claro lo que las psicópatas de sus novias les habían hecho, creo que yo estaría igual que él.

Pero eso no te da el derecho de desconfiar de mi Emm – me estaba divirtiendo pro las caras que estaba haciendo.

Si bueno – paso una mano por su nuca – era para saber que era lo que iba a decir al respecto.

Hay Emmett – dijo Jasper con cansancio.

¿Entonces si vas a ir? – Le pegunto Emmett con desesperación – créeme que nunca antes le había rogado a una chica.

Oye – se quejo Jasper – yo no soy una chica.

Lo se, pero solo quería dejar en claro que no le he rogado a una chica y no planeo hacerlo con un chico – Emmett se cruzo de brazos.

Eso es porque no te atreves a acercarte a Rosalie – contrataco Jasper.

Y tu a Alice – le regreso Emmett.

Chicos – me ignoraron completamente.

Eso no viene a colación – volvió a defenderse.

Chicos – nuevamente no me hicieron caso.

Claro que si y lo sabes – Emmett le frunció el ceño.

No sabes nada de lo que estas diciendo – Jasper estaba en la misma postura que Emmett.

Chicos ya basta – tuve que levantar la voz para que me hicieran caso y dejaran de estarse molestando entre ellos.

¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto Emmett dirigiendo su mirada ausente en mi.

Pasa que si siguen peleándose así enfrente de todos – señale a varios de los chicos que estaban a nuestro lado – se darán cuenta de su gran amor que sienten por ellas y no creo que ustedes quieren que ellos se enteren ¿O si? – sus rostros reflejaron la sorpresa evidente que esperaba, solo para que guardaran silencio.

Creo que Edward tiene razón – Jasper se escuchaba mas tranquilo.

Suelo tenerla – sonreí de manera arrogante.

No otra vez – rodo los ojos Emmett.

Bueno ya - me estaba riendo de las caras que estaban haciendo – pero regresando al tema principal, ¿Iras Jasper? – se estaba debatiendo.

Bien, me convenciste – nos sonrió a ambos.

Los veo a las 7:30 en mi casa, no lleguen tarde – me levante de mi lugar al mismo tiempo que lo estaba haciendo bella.

Ahí estaremos – me respondieron los dos a coro.

¿Llevo algo? – me pregunto Jasper.

No, solo con que tu vayas esta bien – iba a encontrarme con bella y juntos nos iríamos a nuestras clases, todavía faltaban diez minutos pero eso no me era suficiente para estar con ella, aunque mis clases las había acoplado con las de ella, no era lo mismo tenerla entre mis brazos ahora mismo, que esperar que el profesor se volteara para que yo le pudiera robar un beso cuando ella no se daba cuenta, porque como siempre mi pequeña bell´s estaba tan al pendiente de sus estudios y eso era bueno, ya que decía mucho de su persona.

_Flashback._

_¿Qué es lo que quieres estudiar? – me pregunto bella al momento que estaban pasando los comerciales._

_Quiero ser un Doctor como mi padre – sentí que me estaba observando._

_¿Por qué? – no me lo dijo con el fan de molestar, eso era evidente, sino que en su voz se escuchaba con suma curiosidad._

_Porque quiero ayudar a las personas cuando mas lo necesiten, en especial a los niños – siempre había querido tener mas hermanos, con quien jugar pero lamentablemente Esme, mi madre, ya no podía tener mas hijos._

_¿Niños? – me pregunto con mas entusiasmo._

_Si, es que me gustan, son unos pequeños que necesitan todo el cuidado y cariño de las personas que están a su alrededor y yo quiero cuidar de ellos – le dedique mi sonrisa torcida, la sonrisa que solo era para ella y nadie mas, a excepción de mi madre._

_Ya veo, ¿Quieres tener hijos Edward? – esa pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos, al verla me di cuenta de que estaba sonrojada._

_Claro que quiero tenerlos bell´s – y mas si es contigo, por supuesto que no se lo dije porque no quería asustarla con ese tema, no quería que se alejara de mi y mucho menos por una platica que aun no sabia como sacarla a colación, ya que esta de mas que aun no tenemos mucho tiempo como para decirle que planeo estar con ella – ¿Y tú que quiere estudiar bell´s?_

_Quiero estudiar filología – la mire de manera raro, ya que no sabía que era eso._

_¿Filolo… que? – no me iba a quedar con la duda así que le pregunte que era eso._

_Filología, es el estudio de las lenguas, me quería especializar en la filología inglesa pero pensándolo bien, quizás cambien a Psicología – se encogió de hombros._

_Vaya suena interesante, ¿Es como la literatura? – le pregunte._

_Si, ya sabes libros, textos, gramática y todo eso – se recargo mas a mi lado, creo que le venia bien, ella es una chica tranquila y creo que preferiría estar mil veces en una librería a estar en el centro comercial como las chicas._

_Fin del flashback._

¿Cómo te fue? – me acerque más a ella para poder abrazarla por la cintura.

POV Bella.

¿Cómo te fue? – Edward me hablo al llegar a su lado, me acerque más a él y me tomo por la cintura, me gustaba estar así con él.

Bien llegaran justo a la hora indicada – recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho – ¿Y a ti como te fue? – levante la vista para ver su cara y pude notar que hizo una mueca, solo esperaba que lo haya conseguido.

Bueno Jasper puso resistencia – se paso una de sus manos detrás de su nuca, claro síntoma de nerviosismo.

¿No va ir Jasper? – por un momento pensé que eso era verdad, y ¿Ahora que voy hacer con Alice, sino va Jasper de nada sirve que vaya ella?

Dije que al principio se opuso, pero si va a ir, me costó trabajo convencerlo pero al final entre Emmett y yo lo conseguimos – genial todo iba de acuerdo con el plan.

Eso es estupendo Edward – me abrace más a él.

Creo que tendré que convencer a Jasper y a Emmett mas seguido para recibir este tipo de abrazos – sonreí ante su comentario.

No seas tontito – sonríe aun más – sabes que no importa nada de eso, siempre te voy abrazar con la misma intensidad, o incluso hasta más, pero eso es de suma importancia ya sabes son por nuestros amigos.

Lo se y es por eso y por ti que lo estoy haciendo – me toco la mejilla con la palma de su mano.

¿Sabes que? – me miro detenidamente esperando a que continuara a hablar.

¿Qué pasa? – me gusta escucharlo hablar, su voz era irresistible ante mis oídos y ni que se diga de su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido.

Te quiero demasiado Edward – lo abrace aun más a mi, no soy de esas chicas que expresen mucho sus sentimientos.

También te quiero mucho amor mio – Edward respondió a mi abrazo con la misma intensidad pero sin llegar a lastimarme – pero ahora tenemos que ir a clases porque si llegamos tarde quizás el profesor ya no nos deje entrar.

Bien vamos – comenzamos a caminar rumbo a nuestro salón, Edward había cambiado todas sus clases a las mías y eso era bueno ya que pasaba mas tiempo con él, incluso en todas las clases se sentaba a mi lado y yo no podía estar más que contenta con eso.

Quizás sería mejor que el profesor no nos dejara entrar y así poder estar contigo estas dos horas – me ronroneo al oído.

No me digas eso – no me podía resistir ante eso – quiero pero no puedo.

Si, lo se amor – se rio, y su musical sonrisa me erizaba la piel – lamento tentarte a eso.

Edward tu eres mi perdición lo juro – me miro de manera diferente, su pupila se dilato y eso solo quería decir una cosa.

Vamos bella – su voz se escucha ronca – tenemos que llegar a tiempo.

Si lo se – aunque sabíamos que teníamos que llegar a tiempo no desaproveche al oportunidad y lo bese, nuestro beso era diferente a los que nos dábamos antes, había de todo, pasión, entrega, amor, cariño, etc.

Las clases se me pasaron lentas, no sabía si era por el hecho de que estaba esperando con ansias a que llegara la hora para ir a la casa de Edward, y no era solo por el hecho de estar con él, eso era una de las razones principales pero también estaba el hecho de que tenia que ayudar a mis amigos y a mi gran hermano "Oso", el profesor me llamo la atención por no poner atención pero es que estaba pensando en lo de esta noche, todo tenia que salir perfecto y Edward cada que podía me robaba un beso, no es que me molestara pero me dejaba queriendo mas y eso no era posible, al menos no en este momento, se me estaba haciendo un infierno estas clases, pero era por eso, no porque no quisiera venir, cuando dieron por finalizadas las clases me emocione de más y eso no evito que Edward se riera de mi entusiasmo.

¿Oye bella? – me gire para ver a Mike parado frente a mi butaca.

¿Qué pasa? – Edward frunció el ceño.

Quería saber si querías salir esta noche conmigo – ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?, ¿Había escuchado bien?

Mike – la advertencia en la voz de Edward no me paso inadvertida.

Sabes que estoy saliendo con Edward – me abrace a él – pero de todas maneras gracias – hice que mi rechazo no fuera tan obvio, nunca me había gustado lastimar a las demás personas.

Nos vemos Mike – Edward me tomo de la mano y salimos del salón rumbo a su auto, primero iríamos a mi casa y le avisaría a mi papá en donde me encontraría, claro que le diría que estaría con las chicas, ya que si le decía que me quedaría en la casa de Edward no me dejaría, una cosa es que me hubiera dado permiso para andar con él y otra muy diferente que aceptara que yo estuviera en la misma habitación que él, claro que eso él no lo sabía, y con Charlie menos era más.

¿Ya es la hora? – me pregunto Edward al abrirme la puerta de su auto.

Ya es la hora – justo empezaríamos el plan para juntar a nuestros, amigos ya era bastante verlos sufrir solo porque ellos pensaran que eran odiados los unos a los otros.

Bien, vámonos – Edward arranco el auto – ¿Estas dispuesta a todo? – me pregunto – me refiero con tal de verlos juntos.

Por supuesto que si, estoy segura que ellos harían lo mismo si fuera al revés – me dedico una sonrisa torcida mi favorita.

Bien, hay que poner el plan en marcha – me giño un ojo y salimos del aparcamiento del instituto.


	47. ¿Verdad o Reto?

POV Bella.

Ya solo falta poco Ed – me senté con él en uno de los sillones disfrutando de la escasa programación que nos ofrecía la televisión, ok eso es una mentira ya que habían varios canales pero ninguno que de verdad se nos antojara bien.

Tranquila amor no va pasar nada malo – me recostó sobre su pecho – sin importar la hora vas a ver que llegaran.

Edward es que ya faltan cinco minutos y sabes que Alice no le gusta llegar tarde, no me quiero ni imaginar si se enteraron de lo demás – esperaba que no, Alice y Rose, al igual que Jasper y Emmett tenían que llegar.

Están por llegar – justo cuando termino por hablar se escucho el timbre de su casa – tal vez sean ellas – se levanto en dirección a la puerta principal y lo seguí, quería saber quien era.

Hola Edward – entro Alice detrás de Rose – Hola bella – me dio un abrazo el cual yo gustosa recibí.

Pensé que no llegarían – ahora ya me sentía mas tranquila al verlas ahí paradas justo frente de mi.

Pero si llegamos antes de la hora – se burlo de mi Alice.

Es que Alice se le ocurrió pasar a comprar unas cosas – me mostro Rose una bolsa oscura, y sobre el contenido desconocía, pero conociendo a Alice cualquier cosa me podría esperar de ella.

Es solo lo indispensable para esta noche – tomo la bolsa que traía Rose en las manos y se dirigió a la cocina.

¿Qué traes ahí? – quise ver pero ella no me lo permitió.

Ya veras – me giño un ojo.

Esta bien, pero es hora de que comiéncela fiesta, ya sabes la noche es larga – Edward me tomo de la cintura, justo teníamos una hora antes de que llegaran Jasper y Emmett.

¿Y tu madre? – Alice le pregunto a Edward sin despegar los ojos de sus cosas.

Salió con Carlisle a cenar – Alice se giro para verlo solo por unos segundos y volver a enfocar su mirada en su bolsa.

¿Por qué siento que me están ocultando algo? – eso me asusto por un momento, pensando que quizás, solo quizás ella ya supiera lo que estábamos tramando.

¿Qué dices? – la voz de Edward se escuchaba tranquilo, como si lo que le estuviera diciendo Alice le aburriera.

Sospecho que me están ocultando algo – se encogió de hombros – es solo eso, no pasa nada.

Eso mismo digo Alice, no pasa nada – Edward se escuchaba normal, todo lo contrario a mi – tranquila – me susurro – que si sigues así solo lograras que sus sospechas se aumenten ¿Y no queremos eso verdad? – me dio un casto beso.

Iug – se quejaron las chicas al darse cuenta que Edward y yo nos estábamos besando, eso logro que Edward riera sobre mis labios pero sin despegarlos, al contrario intensifico el beso.

Los esperamos en la sala – anuncio Rose, pero no me dio tiempo de responderle porque así como Edward me libero de sus besos me volvió a atrapar, no estaba mal, al contrario me gustaba que hiciera eso, pero teníamos que poner manos a la obra con nuestro plan.

Vamos Ed – lo tome de la mano y salimos de la cocina para encontrarnos con las chicas sentadas en donde antes nos encontrábamos él y yo haciendo zapping ya que no había nada que captara su atención.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – nos pregunto Alice sin quitar la mirada del televisor.

Quizás ver películas – nos acercamos más a ellas.

Pero yo elijo la primera – rose se levanto del sillón y fue a buscar una película – Edward casi no tienes películas buenas – se quejo.

¿Pero que dices? – Edward se acercó a ella – tengo los mejores clásicos en películas, no las que hacen ahora que las que se supone son de terror dan risa.

Si tu lo dices – rose lo ignoro y eso causo que Edward se levantara de ahí y regresara conmigo.

Es la verdad y ustedes lo deben de saber – se cruzo de brazos – se supone que ustedes son las que salen más y me imagino que también van al cine juntas.

Si, hemos ido juntas pero preferimos los romances – se unió a la platica Alice – y no las de terror, así que no te podemos decir si es verdad lo que nos acabas de decir.

Si, bueno supongo – se paso una mano detrás de la nuca – a ustedes las chicas solo les gustan las películas de romance y se enamoran del protagonista.

Oye – le di un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Lo siento amor – se disculpo.

¿Entonces que veremos? – pregunto Alice.

¿Por qué no vemos "El diablo viste a la moda? – al escuchar el titulo de la película que íbamos a ver, le brillaron sus ojos.

¿Moda? – pregunto con ilusión.

Oye, yo no tengo esas películas – se quejo una vez más Edward.

Lo se amor, esa la he traído yo – lo tome de la mano – ya sabes es para un momento especial de las chicas.

Bien – se sentó en el sillón individual con los brazos cruzados, me iba a sentar del lado de las chicas pero al momento de pasar a su lado me tomo de la cintura jalándome a su lado para que yo quedara sentada sobre sus piernas – ¿A dónde crees que ibas? – su voz estaba demasiado cerca de mis oídos, al soltar su respiración por mi cuello hizo que toda la piel se me erizara, algo que ya no era raro cuando estaba cerca de él.

Iré a preparar palomitas – se ofreció Alice.

Mejor voy yo – pido Rose.

No voy yo – ¿Qué les estaba pasando?, ¿De cuando acá ellas se ofrecían para ir a realizar algo que no sea comprar?

Alice la ultima vez que hiciste las palomitas se te quemaron – Rose tenía las manos en su cintura.

Y tú la última vez que trataste de hacer algo en la cocina casi la quemaste – Alice la reto con la mirada.

Pero no se me queman las palomitas – dijo nuevamente Rose con el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

Esta bien – me levante de mi lugar – las voy hacer yo – las dos se me quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos.

Gracias bell´s – se fue a sentar Alice como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco – Rose tomo su lugar al lado de Alice.

Te acompaño – se levanto Edward, lo iba a detener pero no sabia en donde estaba cada cosa, así que no le dije nada.

Ya no tardan – me dijo Edward mientras esperábamos las palomitas.

Si, ya casi están – le di la razón.

No hablo de eso – su risa hizo que lo observara a él, en vez de las palomitas – hablo de los chicos.

Ha – ahora entendía – si, bueno solo falta una hora para que ellos lleguen y viendo la película el tiempo se va a pasar volando.

Llegaran justo cuando la película este a la mitad – se giro para sacar un traste para depositar las palomitas ahí.

Bien, ya están – las tome entre las manos – vámonos – nos salimos de la cocina ya con las palomitas preparadas y Edward venia detrás de mi.

Que comience la película – las dos se veían muy contentas.

La película si que estaba divertida, al principio me sentía identificada con esa chica llamada Andrea pero desde que comenzó a vestirse de esa manera ya no, porque yo prefería estar más cómoda con mis converse que con unas zapatillas, no podía negar que se venia bien, pero ese no era mi estilo, al principio las chicas criticaban la manera horrenda, dicha por sus propias palabras, en que vestía, hasta que nuevamente sonó el timbre de la casa de Edward.

¿Esperas a alguien Edward? – le pregunto Alice.

No, no sé quien será – se encogió de hombros, Edward si que sabia como actuar.

¿Quieres que vaya abrir? – se ofreció Rose, palidecí por un momento.

No te preocupes, ustedes sigan disfrutando de la película – me levante de sus piernas para que él se pudiera levantar, e ir hacia la puerta para abrirle.

¿No le gusto la película? – me pregunto Alice.

Sabes que no son del gusto de Edward – le recordé.

Pero sigue aquí – recordó.

Es su casa – rodee los ojos.

Lo que quiero decir, es que sigue viendo la película sin decir nada, sin quejarse – eso me hizo sonreír.

Pues claro que esperabas, si sabes que se trata de Bella, es su novia – le recordó Rose – además ¿Qué mas podía hacer, si estaba tan entretenido observándola? – me sonroje, no me había dado cuenta de que de verdad Edward me estaba observando al ver la película.

Bueno estamos viendo una película – la voz de Edward se escuchaba más cerca – pero siéntense no pasa nada – las tres nos giramos para ver con quien estaba hablando Edward, claro que eso ya lo sabía pero era para disimular.

¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – la voz de Alice apenas si era audible para nosotras.

No lo se – quise hacerme la desentendida.

POV Edward.

¿Esperas a alguien Edward? – Alice intuía que le estábamos ocultando algo, el problema era como sospecho eso, se ofreció a ir a ver quien era pero la detuve.

No, no sé quien será – no se tenía que dar cuenta, así que me hice el indiferente al parecer funciono ya que no hizo mas preguntas.

¿Quieres que vaya abrir? – se ofreció Rose, pero tampoco la iba a dejar ir a ella, esto aun no lo tienen que saber, creo que si alguna de ellas fueran a abrir se quedarían paralizadas y no sé que es lo que pasara, vi que bella palideció supongo que también estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo, me adelante para que bella ya no se preocupara más.

No te preocupes, ustedes sigan disfrutando de la película – bella se levanto de mis piernas dejándome levantarme para poder abrir la puerta, aun estando un poco lejos de ellas podía escuchar unas cuantas cosas sobre lo que estaban diciendo.

¿No le gusto la película? –esa era la voz de Alice, a decir verdad no le había prestado atención a la película, estaba más entretenido dirigiendo mi mirada en otros lugares, como ver el bello rostro de bella.

Sabes que no son del gusto de Edward –podía reconocer la voz dulce de mi bella.

Pero sigue aquí – le recordó Alice, eso hizo que una sonrisa empezara a crecer en mi rostros.

Es su casa – bueno creo que bella estaba tratando de ser tajante con el tema, mi pobre bella siempre tan tímida.

Lo que quiero decir, es que sigue viendo la película sin decir nada, sin quejarse – eso me hizo sonreír, claro que seguiría estando en la misma sala, siempre y cuando bella también estuviera ahí.

Pues claro que esperabas, si sabes que se trata de Bella, es su novia – le recordó Rose, veo que al parecer estaban demasiado atentas en lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer – además ¿Qué mas podía hacer, si estaba tan entretenido observándola? – vaya, no se le escapaba nada, vieron lo que estaba haciendo y supongo que en estos momentos bella estaría sonrojada, el timbre volvió a sonar y me apresure a abrir antes de que vinieran a ver que era lo que estaba pasando conmigo.

Amigo – me saludo Emmett con un abrazo tan típico en él.

Emmett que gusto verte de nuevo – me soltó y pude ver a Jasper que estaba detrás de él.

¿Se puede saber que hace el auto de Alice aquí? – ouch grave error no me imagine que el auto de Alice pudiera ser un problema para esto.

Lo siento chicos pero se me olvido que ellas venían hoy – trate de que mi voz sonara vergonzosa.

No te preocupes, lo entendemos – Emmett bajo la cabeza – nos vemos después Edward – él y Jasper se estaban despidiendo de mi, pero yo no podía dejar que se fueran.

No, esperen – casi tuve que salir para que me escucharan y detuvieran su paso – vengan para acá – ellos se volvieron acercar a donde antes se encontraban.

¿Te pasa algo? – ya que estaban más cerca de mi era hora de que los convenciera para que entraran.

¿Por qué no entran? – me miraron con los ojos perplejos.

Pero ellas están ahí – retrocedieron.

¿A caso les tienen miedo a ellas? – no trataba de burlarme de ellos pero sonó así.

No es eso – ellos aun no admitían los sentimientos que sentían por ellas, al menos no lo hacían conmigo aun.

De verdad chicos, no sabía que iban a venir, creo que se me olvido – me encogí de hombros.

¿Pero esta bella ahí también no? – Jasper enfoco su mirada en mi, genial hoy estaba igual que Alice.

Pues si, se supone que íbamos a pasar una tarde noche de amigos, ya sabes algo que hacer juntos creo que es por eso que se me olvido – era muy pocas las veces que se me olvidaba que más decir y este era uno de esas pocas veces.

Bien pero solo será un rato – aceptaron a entrar, sabia que se morían de ganas para hacerlo.

¿Y que están haciendo? – me pregunto Emmett cuando nos estábamos dirigiendo a la sala en donde se encontraban las chicas.

Bueno estamos viendo una película –cada vez estábamos más cerca y estaba seguro que ya podían oírnos, las tres se giraron para vernos, los rostros de Alice y Rose eran dignas de una foto, en cambio bella trataba de esconder su alegría, algo le dijo Alice, alcance a ver como sus labios se movían pero no sabía que era de lo que estaban hablando, incluso bella le respondió.

Lo siento, se me paso decirles que vendrían ellos, se supone que era tarde de chicos y se me paso – ahora si, bella estaba fuera de todo esto, por si a Alice se le ocurría reclamarle algo – sigamos viendo la película – sugerí.

Pero si tú no estabas viendo esa película – me reclamo Alice.

Lo se, pero ¿Qué mas podemos hacer? – pregunte con el tono mas inocente que me salía.

Quizás podamos jugar verdad o reto – sugirió Alice con una sonrisa burlona.

Buena idea – secundo Rose.

Bien, iré por la botella – Alice se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse a la cocina a buscar no sé que cosa, regreso con una bolsa en sus manos, la misma bolsa con la que había llegado.

¿Qué tanto traes ahí Ali? – le pregunto bella.

Es solo una botella – se sentó entre Rose y bella.

¿Qué clase de botella? – volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con algo de nervios en su voz.

Es tequila – le sonrió.

¿Para que necesitamos esa botella Ali? – bella cada vez se estaba poniendo más y más nerviosa.

Cada que alguien no quiera realizar un reto o decir una verdad, va a tener que tomarse un poco de tequila – mostro un pequeño vaso de vidrio, no era el típico caballito, este era mas ancho y largo – será a la mitad.

¿Pero tú estas loca? – le grito Rose – con eso nos quieres emborrachar.

Tranquila es solo para que el juego funcione – le sonrió, por un momento me estaba dando miedo del juego que habían propuesto, no me gustaba esa sonrisa que se le estaba formando en su pequeño pero maquiavélico rostro.

Que comience el juego – dijo bella con una sonrisa igual que la de Alice pero menos terrorífica – la tapa manda y el fondo es a quien castiga.

¿De que tipo de preguntas? – me miro por unos momentos y su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas, si es que se podía.

De cualquier tipo Edward – levante una ceja, no sabe en lo que se estaba metiendo ella sola, se tendría que atener a las consecuencias de su propio juego.

El circulo estaba conformado por Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Bella y yo, la botella por supuesto que la giro Alice, tanto que hasta pensé que no se iba a detener, tenia entre mis manos la pequeña y delicada mano de bella, estando a la espera porque de una vez por todas esa botella se quedara en su lugar.

Genial – grito Alice con satisfacción al ver que le tocaba mandar a Emmett – así que, ¿Verdad o reto? – le pregunto de nuevo con la misma sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Emmett tragara saliva auditivamente.

Reto – se froto las manos.

Tendrás que hacerle un baile erótico a Jasper – me gire para verla a ella, que se estaba partiendo de la risa, junto con Rose y bella.

Bien – Emmett se levanto de su lugar y fue al reproductor que estaba en la sala poniendo cualquier canción al azar, simplemente no me escuche la canción solo veía a Emmett lo que le estaba haciendo a Jasper, en cambio él estaba que se moría de la vergüenza tener que aguantar las manos de Emmett por todo su cuerpo, por un momento pensé que iba a vomitar pero eso no sucedió, al contrario también estaba como las chicas que me estaba partiendo de la risa al ver todo eso y que mejor, que fuera en vivo.

Listo – Emmett regreso a su lugar, no sin antes apagar la música – continuemos – ahora le toco a él girar la botella, esta vez le toco mandarme Jasper.

¿Verdad o reto? – me pregunto Jasper.

Verdad – me encogí de hombros.

¿Por qué eres tan aburrido? – Se quejo Emmett, cosa que hizo que lo mirara feo – esta bien continúen – se cruzo de brazos.

¿Has tenido intimidad con bella? – me gire para ver su rostro completamente sonrojado al escuchar lo que Jasper me había preguntando, no me imaginaba que me fuera a preguntar una cosa así, lo cierto es que como dijo Alice el tema podría ser cualquiera.

No Jasper – lo dije como si nada pero bella seguía completamente sonrojada - mi turno – gire la botella y bella escondió su rostro en mi pecho – tranquila no pasa nasa pequeña – la abrace.

Me toca a mi – grito Rose toda emocionada – y creo que tendré que mandarte bell´s.

Maldición – susurro antes de ver a su amiga rubia.

¿Verdad o reto? – bella solo rodo los ojos.

Reto – supongo que no quería que nos hicieran otra pregunta íntima como a la que Jasper se le ocurrió decir.

Tendrás que estar frente a frente con Edward pero sin poder besarlo por cinco minutos – eso era una forma de castigo para mi no sabía para bella que significaría eso, pero yo no podría estar así sin poder besarla.

¿Y que pasa si nos besamos? – le pregunte.

Que bueno que lo dices Edward – sonrió – si llegara a pasar eso, cosa que espero que no sea así, tendrás que estar sin bella toda una semana.

Oye pero el reto es para bella – me queje.

Si, pero el castigo es para ambos sin no aceptan el reto – genial, ahora tendría que soportar cinco minutos, era eso o estar sin bella toda una semana,

Nos pusimos en posición, rose estaba con un reloj en su mano, esperando a que se marcaran los cinco minutos, estaba en la tentación de besarla, pero no podía, no quería quedarme sin bella, tendría que soportar, solo tenía que resistir, solo eso y no pasaba nada, bella se veía peor que yo, estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior eso me hacia ponerme mas nervioso, creo que la mejor opción seria mantener los ojos cerrados para que no cayera en la perdición.

Vaya, pensé que no podrían soportarlo – justo a tiempo, creo que fue en el momento indicado ya estaba a punto de tomarla entre mis brazos y poder besarla, su aroma me estaba aturdiendo así que agradecía que el tiempo se terminara.

Mi turno – tomo la botella entre sus manos y comenzó a girarla, cayendo en el lugar de rose – que bien – Ahora bella tenia la misma sonrisa que Alice, me estremecí.

¿Verdad o reto? – de cualquiera que eligiera, estaba seguro que Bella tenia de las dos.

Reto – dijo con suficiencia.

Perfecto Rose – la sonrisa se estaba incrementando – tendrás que besar a Emmett – ¿Qué había dicho?, al parecer no era el único sorprendido, porque todos los que estaban sentados ahí, parpadearon un par de veces antes de que Rosalie pudiera reaccionar.

¿Qué? – Rose se sonrojo.

Ya sabes lo que dije – se cruzo de brazos, ¿Sera rose capaz de besar a Emmett o tomara un trago de ese tequila?


	48. La noche es larga

POV Bella.

Mi turno – tome la botella entre mis manos y comencé a girarla, cayendo en el lugar de rose – que bien – ahora la sonrisa se estaba incrementando más en mi rostro – ¿Verdad o reto? – tenia que pensar muy bien lo que le haría, mis opciones variaban dependiendo lo que ella me dijera.

Reto – dijo con suficiencia, como si estuviera pensando que yo no podría decirle nada que ella no quisiera hacer, después de todo de esto se trataba el jugo ¿No?, hacer lo que no quieres, pero en este caso sabia que ella si quería hacerlo.

Perfecto Rose – la sonrisa se estaba incrementando – tendrás que besar a Emmett – estaba esperando a que reaccionara, mire de reojo a los demás dándome cuenta de que ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos que Rose, y ni que se diga de Emmett que él estaba rojo.

¿Qué? – Rose se sonrojo al igual que Emmett, sabia que si lo quería hacer.

Ya sabes lo que dije – me cruce de brazos esperando a que comenzara a actuar como era debido, pero se estaba tardando demasiado, no sé que era lo que le estaba pasando, sea cual sea las cosas que estén pasando por su cabeza me estaba dando miedo que se lo tomara a mal – ya sabes – trate de llamar su atención – puedes tomar un trago de ese botella – señale la botella que se encontraba del lado de Alice.

No, esta bien – a todos nos sorprendió lo que dijo, más a Emmett – no seré una cobarde – esto lo dijo más para ella misma que para los demás – lo voy hacer – se levanto de su lugar dejando a un Emmett petrificado en su lugar.

Espera – la detuve mientras que ella me miro con una interrogante reflejada en su rostro.

¿Qué es lo que pasa bella? – Alice estaba igual de emocionada que yo con solo ver que Rose se estaba sonrojando, algo que no era muy normal en ella.

El beso tiene que durar mínimo un minuto – los rostros se estaban desencajando.

Eso es fácil bella – se quejo Alice, yo solo esperaba a que me tocara también Alice y ya veremos si sigue diciendo lo mismo que ahora.

Supongo que lo es – me encogí de hombros – ahora ya sabes Rose – comencé a sacar mi teléfono para que checara justamente cuando fuera un minuto exactamente, los estaba mirando con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, lo sentía mucho pero situaciones desesperadas requería medidas desesperadas y esta era una de esas situaciones.

POV Emmett.

Creo que había oído mal, ¿Cómo esta eso de que Rosalie me iba a besar?, no es porque yo no quisiera que me besara, al contrario estaba que me moría, literalmente, para poder tenerla entre mis brazos, aunque solo se tratara de un juego sabia que lo iba a disfrutar, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando a que me pasara esta oportunidad?, creo que la respuesta me llego de inmediata, mucho, mucho tiempo estuve esperando por esto y sabia que no lo iba a desaprovechar, estaba seguro de que ese minuto iba a ser glorioso para mi.

¿Hay mas reglas? – pregunto Rose algo nerviosa.

No – la sonrisa en el rostro de bella me dejaba sorprendido nunca la había visto así – se vale de todo – sonreí ante esa idea, no es que yo fuera un degenerado, pero es que entiéndanme ¿Cuántas veces te ofrecen la oportunidad de que la chica que te gusta te vaya a besar?, las probabilidades eran casi nulas, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Bien – Rose se estaba acercando cada vez más a mi, yo solo la observaba pacientemente, esperando a que llegara a mi, me iba a acercar pero no se como lo iba a tomar ella – solo un poco más – susurro más cerca de mi.

Que comience – solo escuche un pequeño susurro antes de que Rosalie estampara sus dulces y delicados labios sobre los míos, me tarde un poco en reaccionarle porque me tomo desprevenido pero después la estaba besando como si nada ni nadie nos pudiera interrumpir, o en el peor de los casos como si nadie estuviera presente como para observar lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, sus labios encajaban perfectamente sobre los míos, mis instintos me decían que la tomara y la acercara más a mi lado, pero aun era demasiado pronto para hacerlo, no iba a echar a perder esta oportunidad, ella se merecía algo más, no solo un simple beso, delicadamente mordí su labio inferior saboreándolo, este era un momento que jamás olvidare, quería más de ella, pero a lo lejos escuchaba el sonido de que el tiempo ya había terminado – el tiempo ha terminado chicos – a regañadientes me separe de esa chica que hasta el sueño me ha robado – creo que lo has hecho bastante bien – Bella tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y al girarse para mirarme me giño un ojo, pude notar que Rose estaba sonrojada pero no sabia si era por lo que acababa de pasar, o por el simple hecho de que la respiración no estaba regulada como debería de ser, esa incógnita era algo que me estaba atormentando en estos segundos en los que ella me miraba detenidamente, no estaba dispuesto a evitar su mirada a si que se la sostuve un poco más hasta que ella corrió la suya.

Creo que me vuelve a tocar a mi – Rose enfoco su mirada en la botella comenzándola a girar.

POV Bella.

Rose tenia su mirada clavada en la botella esperando a que se detuviera pero pude notar que estaba sonrojada por lo que había pasado, aunque me hubiera observado con esa típica mirada escalofriante sabia que en el fondo estaba saltando de euforia, su rostro daba a notar que lo disfrutaba, aunque ella lo negara su cuerpo la estaba delatando así que no le veía el chiste a que siguiera tan obstinada como siempre suele ser al tratar de hablar sobre sus sentimientos sobre Emmett, impaciente estaba observando como la botella giraba para ver a quien le tocaba, esta vez le toco a Edward y a Alice, por supuesto que fue Alice la que tenia que mandar a Edward.

¿Verdad o Reto? – la sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro no me gustaba para nada.

Verdad – creo que ya había aprendido con Rose a que los retos no eran la mejor opción.

Miedoso – entrecerró su mirada pero después su rostro se recupero - ¿Eres virgen? – casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, me gire para esperar impaciente a su respuesta y pude apreciar que tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – responde Eddy – huy lo que Alice no sabia es que a Edward no le gusta que lo llamen así.

En primera Alice – Edward se cruzo de brazos – no me gusta que llamen así, lo detesto – frunció el ceño – y en segunda si.

¿Si que? – Alice se estaba divirtiendo al ver que Edward se estaba sonrojando.

Si lo soy, aun no pasa nada – se sonrojo a más no poder mientras que Emmett soltaba una carcajada sonora – me toca – Edward quería que dejaran de prestarle atención a lo que le pregunto Alice, la botella estaba girando nuevamente, solo faltaba que salieran Alice y Jasper, me acerque más a su oído de Edward y susurre solo para él.

Sabes que eres una persona encantadora – se tenso solo por unos segundos para después relajarse – y no tienes por qué avergonzarte de eso, de todas maneras yo siempre te voy a querer por lo que eres Eddy – solo esperaba que no se molestara por lo ultimo que le dije.

También te quiero bella – me atrajo más a su lado – y lamento lo que tuviste que escuchar fue algo vergonzoso – recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Hey ustedes par de tortolos – Emmett hizo que nos sorprendiéramos, estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja personal ignorando que estaban los demás ahí con nosotros, me fije en la botella que estaba apuntando a Jasper y Alice, justo los que estaban faltando, pero ahora Jasper era el que mandaba a Alice.

¿Verdad o Reto? – le pregunto con delicadeza.

Verdad – Alice tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, en cambio Jasper se veía preocupado.

¿Estas enamorada? – Alice se sonrojo violentamente.

Sinceramente no sé – se quedo callada por unos segundos para volver a hablar – quizás lo este, pero eso no se puede saber – Alice estaba sonrojada en extremo, mientras que Jasper la observaba fijamente.

Bien – Jasper comenzó a girar la botella nuevamente.

Ya me aburrí – se quejo Alice tratando de desviar el tema a otra cosa que no fuera la respuesta que le había dado a Jasper.

¿Pero que más podemos hacer? – pregunte, la botella seguía intacta, ni siquiera estaba abierta, Alice siguió mi mirada y también la poso en esa botella, solo que no sabría decir si pudo saber lo que yo trataba de saber sobre ello, ¿Para que Alice traería una botella, si ni siquiera se había utilizado en ese juego?, sea lo que sea Alice no podría haber sabido que tanto Emmett como Jasper también iban a estar esta noche con nosotros así que no le veo el sentido a eso.

Podemos ver películas – sugirió Rose.

Ya lo hicimos, es más ni siquiera terminamos de verla – se cruzo de brazos – si vamos a ver películas que no sea de romance o comedia.

¿Por qué no quieres ver esas? – le fruncí el ceño.

Es sencillo, pero prefiero ver de Terror – esa mirada juro que la voy a matar, ella sabe que esas películas las detesto, la trata es terrible pero los efectos especiales y más que nada los sonidos son impresionantes, tanto que hasta sin verla me da miedo, bastante diría yo y se estaba burlando de mi – pero hay que pedir Pizza.

Yo la pediré – Rose saco su celular y comenzó a marcar el número – llegara en media hora.

Alice se acercó nuevamente para ver que películas tenia Edward, no se veía muy convencida con lo que tenia pero aun así estaba sacando varias de ellas para irlas poniendo a su lado, ¿Para que hacia eso?, simplemente no lo se yo solo la estaba viendo entretenida, cada pocos minutos se volteaba y observaba a Jasper para regresar su atención a las películas que estaban ahí.

Me iré a la cocina – anuncie pero nadie me hizo caso más que Edward que me tomo de la muñeca.

¿Qué vas hacer? – me pregunto atrayéndome a su pecho.

Palomitas – suspire – no creo que se llenen con unas pizzas – le sonreí.

Creo que tienes razón, Emmett no se llena tan fácilmente – me sonrió.

Los he escuchado – Emmett estaba con el ceño fruncido en una de las esquinas de la casa de Edward junto con Jasper hablando de no sé que cosas.

Sabes que es la verdad, Emmett no tienes por qué negarlo – le dijo Jasper sonriendo ante las caras que estaba haciendo él como si se tratara de un niño chiquito.

Bien, en un momento regreso – me dispuse a irme de nuevo a la cocina solo para que nuevamente Edward me detuviera, levante una ceja interrogante pero solo me sonrió de lado haciendo que todos los pensamientos coherentes que tuviera en ese momento desapareciera por completo.

Yo te acompaño – me dijo al momento que se comenzó a levantar para seguirme – no dejare que te pierdas de mi vista – me tomo de la mano y dos comenzamos a caminar a la cocina.

¿A dónde vas bella? – me pregunto Alice enfocando su viste en mi, pero sosteniendo las películas en sus manos.

Voy a la cocina a preparar más palomitas – estaba por llegar a la cocina cuando nuevamente me hablo.

¿Para que vas hacer, si es por eso que Rose ya ha ordenado la pizza? – rose enfoco su atención también en mi.

Pues conociendo a Emmett estoy segura que esas pizzas no nos van a alcanzar y es mejor prevenir que lamentar – las dos chicas enfocaron su atención en Emmett que solo estaba cruzado de brazos con un puchero y a Jasper que solo estaba negando con la cabeza.

Eres un caso perdido – alcance a escuchar que Jasper le estaba hablando a Emmett.

Y tu eres aburrido – se defendió este.

No soy aburrido – ahora era el turno de Jasper para fruncir el ceño.

No me tardare, ahora regresamos – les avise antes de adentrarme a la cocina.

Estábamos Edward y yo en la cocina preparando las palomitas, al principio decidimos que íbamos hacer las palomitas caseras pero nos dimos cuenta que de esas no habían y comenzamos a buscar las otras, por suerte de esas si habían y un montón, no creo que Emmett no se llene con esto, además también estará la pizza y bueno con eso su estomago se estará quieto por un buen momento.

¿En que piensas? – me interrumpió Edward.

En nada, solo estaba pensando cuanto era capaz de comer Emmett – al principio lo tome por sorpresa porque levanto una ceja y después comenzó a reírse.

No creo que quieras averiguarlo – me tendió un cuenco en donde se supone debería de poner las palomitas, al final eran del mismo sabor.

Era solo curiosidad – las estaba vertiendo ahí en lo que Edward comenzaba a tirar las bolsitas que ya no íbamos a ocupar – vámonos – Edward tomo en sus manos el cuenco de las palomitas y ambos salimos de la cocina para dirigirnos a la sala, todo este tiempo que la pasamos ahí no se escucho nada de ruido y eso era raro porque ellos no eran de los que se pudieran quedar callados, y mucho menos Alice y Emmett, pero Jasper él puede estar callado sin que se molestara, creo que él era de los que preferían estar en un silencio absoluto, y bueno Rose creo que después de lo del juego lo menos que podría pasar es que ella se quedara en su lugar esperando a que la pizza llegara, solo para que así ella no pudiera ver a Emmett a los ojos ya que si lo llegaba a hacer estaba segura que se pondría roja como un tomate o en el peor de los cosos como una de las señales de alerta en un callejón oscuro.

Las palomitas ya están – anuncie al momento de que Edward y yo los vimos a cada uno de ellos perdidos en sus mundos, bueno pensándolo bien creo que no era de esperarse que estuvieran así, hasta el ambiente se tornaban en tensión – ¿Chicos? – les hable esperando a que me pusieran atención pero a duras penas lograron reaccionar un momento, solo para que después siguieran perdidos en sus respectivos pensamientos.

¿Qué les estará pasando? – me pregunto Edward.

No lo se, quizás estén incomodos – lo mire a los ojos tratando de obtener una respuesta más acertada de lo que estaba la mía.

Supongo que si, pero bueno solo hay que esperar a que llegue la pizza para comenzar a ver las películas – solo asentí dándole la razón.

Creo que tienes razón – colocamos el cuenco en la mesa de centro esperando a que llegara la pizza, estando en una tensión nosotros también al ver que ellos se esquivaban la mirada olímpicamente.

La pizza ha llegado – me dijo al oído al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de su casa esperando a que alguien le abra.

Ya voy – deje a Edward en la sala para poder llegar a la puerta y recibir la pizza, por suerte tenía mi dinero en mis jeans, porque de ser de otra manera estaba segura de que Edward se hubiera opuesto a que yo pagara.

Hola – me saludo un chico al abrir la puerta.

Hola – me sonrió.

Su pizza hermosa señorita – esta vez no me sonroje ante el halago que me estaba dando.

Gracias – estaba esperando a que me las diera.

¿Sabes? – Me sorprendió que aun no me las diera – tengo disponible mañana, es mi día libre y estaba pensando en que quizás tú quisieras salir conmigo en la noche.

Am yo, este – no sabia que le iba a decir, me estaba poniendo en un aprieto ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba este chico?, no me conoce y ahora me esta diciendo que quiere salir conmigo – no sabes nada de mi – no tenia porque decirle que tenia novio, esas eran cosas personales.

Se ve que eres una chica muy hermosa – y nada, seguía sin sonrojarme, creo que el único que logra ese efecto en mi era mi novio, y eso era bueno – y sé que cualquier chico quisiera tenerte – su patético intento de coqueteo no me estaba gustando.

Lo siento pero no puedo – estaba estirando mis manos para que me tendiera las pizzas pero parecía que no se estaba dando cuenta de mi intención.

¿Qué pasa amor? – esa era la voz posesiva de Edward, se seguro escucho algo – ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – se acercó a mi y me abrazo por la cintura poniendo su cuerpo de por medio para evitar que ese chico cuyo nombre no conocía y que no quiero conocer me viera.

Nada, no pasa nada – le sonreí y me perdí en sus orbes verdes.

¿Cuánto es? – Edward le pregunto al chico que solo se nos quedo viendo con asombro – no importa – se adelanto, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder a la pregunta de él – quédate con el cambio – no me dejo ver cuando dinero fue el que le dio, solo vi que le cerro la puerta sin dejar que diera el cambio, me quede impactada pero no por como lo trato sino por manera en que llego a mi lado, creo que si no hubiera llegado antes no se lo que hubiera pasado, quizás le hubiera ignorado o en cualquier caso le hubiera golpeado por su atrevimiento y cinismo al decirme las cosas así como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

¿Edward? – lo llame y me miro interrogante.

¿Qué pasa? – se acercó a mi y me recargue en su pecho pasando mis manos por su cintura.

Nada – le sonreí.

Cambio de plan – sonrió Alice al acercarse a nosotros – si comeremos la pizza – levante una ceja – pero tomaremos tequila, digo para que sirva de algo, después de todo ya no quisieron jugar.

La que ya no quiso jugar fuiste tu – le fulmine con la mirada.

Si como sea – le resto importancia – vámonos.

¿Qué le pasa? – le pregunte a Edward y este solo se encogió de hombros.

Pero pensándolo bien quizás nos sirva de mucho, cuando Emmett y Jasper se ponen borrachos dicen todo y quizás solo así le confiesen lo que sienten a ellas, ya sabes todo puede pasar – la sonrisa que me estaba mostrando me derretía.

Alice – llegue corriendo a ella – me gusta tu idea – "Todo puede pasar" – lo que pase aquí en esta noche, se queda en esta casa – les giñe un ojos a los cuatro que solo me estaban viendo como si me hubiera vuelto loca – la noche es larga, ya saben a lo que me refiero.


	49. Suspenso

POV Bella.

Alice – llegue corriendo a ella – me gusta tu idea – "Todo puede pasar" – lo que pase aquí en esta noche, se queda en esta casa – les giñe un ojos a los cuatro que solo me estaban viendo como si me hubiera vuelto loca – la noche es larga, ya saben a lo que me refiero.

¿Bella te sientes bien? – Rose se acercó a mi para tomarme la temperatura con la palma de su mano.

Por supuesto que me siento bien – la mire de manera extraña.

¿De cuando acá tú sigues los juegos de Alice? – frunció el ceño.

Bueno – hice una mueca, en eso si tenía razón – siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Creo que me estas preocupando – yo solo atine a sonreírle.

No tienes nada de que preocuparte, ahora vengan – tome de la mano a Rose para jalarla, literalmente, a la sala – es hora de empezar a ver las películas.

¿Qué películas vamos a ver? – la cuestiono Rosalie.

Pues que tal si vemos estas películas – nos mostro las cuatro de actividad paranormal.

Oye, yo no tenía esas películas – Edward se cruzo de brazos.

Sé que no las tenias tu – le sonrió Alice – las he traído yo.

Me lo suponía – dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

Bien, bien, ya basta de tanta platica – jalo a Rose de mi lado para arrastrarla al sillón más cercano pero Jasper ya estaba ahí, al verlo Rose se fue al otro sillón que se encontraba justo al otro lado de la televisión, no estaba Emmett por ninguna parte así que así sin más se fue a sentar distraídamente, en cambio Alice estaba más que roja por saber en donde estaba.

Ya llegue – la voz de Emmett me sobresalto – rayos alguien me gano – se paro detrás de Alice y con su mirada estaba buscando a Rose, hasta que la encontró sentada distraídamente, él como si nada se fue a sentarse a su lado, al darse cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado se giro lentamente solo para ver a Emmett a su lado, de inmediato se sonrojo al extremo, de hecho las dos estaban sonrojadas y los chicos solo trataban de no verlas y cuando lo hacían solo esquivaban la mirada entre ellos, puf esto si que iba a costar algo de trabajo.

Es hora de ver las películas ya – tome las películas que estaban en las manos de Alice para poner la primera, solo restaba un sillón y era individual, cosa que Edward ya lo estaba ocupando – en un momento regreso – fui a la cocina a sacar los vasos, les serví un poco de tequila del que había traído Alice y les vertí un poco de refresco, de poco a poquito los iba a ir emborrachando, era una manera cruel de hacer que se confesaran lo que sentían, pero tenía que funcionar.

¿A dónde fuiste? – me pregunto Edward al ver que traía entre mis manos las bebidas de los chicos.

Solo fui por un poco de refresco, ya saben para que se puedan comer las palomitas y la pizza – les tendí su vaso a cada uno de ellos, primero me miraron raro, pero después lo aceptaron sin rechistar.

¿Y el de ustedes? – me pregunto Emmett.

Están en la cocina – me gire para ir de nuevo haya – ahora mismo regreso – les avise.

No te tardes, porque ya va a empezar la película – me grito Alice.

No tardo – le dije de vuelta, pero por supuesto que nuestros vasos no contenían nada de alcohol, en parte porque a mi no me gusta nada de eso y porque se supone que nosotros teníamos que estar sobrios para poder cuidar de ellos si es que se les ocurre hacer alguna que otra locura, Edward me dijo que Emmett y Jasper se ponían mal cuando tomaban, mal en el aspecto de que empiezan a hablar hasta lo que no tienen que decir, y las chicas bueno, de ellas no sabia nada porque no las había visto en una situación como esa, pero no esta de más estar precavidos.

Te tardaste mucho – se quejo Alice al ver que en mis manos sosteníamos nuestros dos vasos, el mio y obvio el de Edward.

Ya, ya, ya, mejor hay que comenzar con las películas si es que queremos ver las cuatro seguidas – no era muy tarde apenas si eran las nueve así que suponía que si podríamos aguantar viendo esas películas.

Bien – Alice se levanto para colocar las demás películas cerca del DVD, y la película comenzó, sin más que hacer Alice tuvo que regresar a su lugar, pero eso si con un gran y hermoso sonrojo surcado en esas mejillas que por lo regular estaban más pálidas que nada, claro que con un poco de rubor pero era falso ya que era su maquillaje, solo que esta vez si era de verdad y eso era lo que ocasionaba cuando estaba Jasper y Emmett en el lugar de Rose.

Me senté en las piernas de Edward recargando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, él tenia sus manos atadas en mi cintura y de vez en cuando estaba comiendo palomitas, por suerte que había traído los dos envases de refrescos a la sala, estaba viendo como se estaban tomando vaso tras vaso, mientras que Edward y yo solo los estábamos observando, puesto que la cantidad estaba bajando demasiado deprisa, con nuestros dos vasos nos bastaba en realidad a Edward porque yo no tenia sed, lo que tenia era frio y no me apetecía el tomar algo que estuviera frio, claro que con Edward rodeándome la cintura el frio se esparcía muy pronto, la película en si me daba miedo, lo que lograba que me espantara, que brincara y que incluso gritara era los azotes de las puertas y los gritos de la chica que se le ocurría hacerlo cuando estaba más concentrada observando el perfil de Edward, esa manzana que subía y bajaba cada que comía algo, esa quijada que se apretaba al ver que estaba temblando, sus ojos que estaban atentos a la pantalla y más que nada sus fuertes y varoniles manos que me tenían atada como si fuera su presa, claro que de él no me quería escapar por un largo, muy largo tiempo.

¿Pasa algo? – Edward se giro para ahora posar sus hermosas esmeraldas en mis ojos, fundiéndonos los dos juntos como uno solo.

No, no pasa nada – me acerque un poco más a él.

Te quiero – me susurro con una voz aterciopelada cerca de mi oído.

También te quiero – unimos nuestros labios y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de pasión y amor, nos tuvimos que separar más por un carraspeo que escuchamos que porque quisiéramos.

Creo que estamos aquí para ver la película – la voz de Emmett era burlona – más no para que la parejita se estuviera besando – me gire para verlo y pude notar que tenía un poco de rubor en las mejillas, nunca lo había visto así, solo cuando estaba cerca de Rose o cuando hacia una gran corrida, pero ahora por más que estuviera a su lado esa no era la razón para que estuviera así.

Ignóralo – me susurro Edward una vez más, antes de retirar mi vista de él me di cuenta que las botellas de refresco se acabaron.

¿Es hora de tomar tu botella Ali? – la chica de pelo azabache despego la mirada solo un poco del televisor para enfocarla en mi y asentir a modo de afirmación – en un momento regreso Ed – le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla y me levante de mi lugar, solo para regresar a la cocina por lo que quedaba de la botella, regrese con paso firme y pude notar que la segunda película ya estaba por la mitad, deje la botella en donde había puesto las botellas de refresco, pero ni Alice ni los demás se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, solo Edward, los cuatro estaban sonrojados, pero no sabia porque estaban así.

Ven aquí – Edward me atrajo a sus piernas para que me pudiera sentar.

¿Por qué están sonrojados? – le pregunte con un fruncimiento de ceño.

Porque ya se les subió lo que les has dado – me dijo como si nada.

¿Cómo sabes? – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

Es sencillo, la botella que has dejado del lado de las demás esta a más de la mitad – me giño un ojo – y además porque conozco a Emmett y a Jasper, es normal que ellos se pongan así al tomar.

¿Crees que se dieron cuenta ellos? – estábamos hablando en susurros, si Edward se pudo dar cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando, quizás ellos también lo supieran.

No lo creo – Edward negó con la cabeza – están más absortos tratando de evitar sus miradas entre si que ni cuenta se dieron lo que les diste, y mucho menos lo que esas botellas contenían.

Tienes razón – por una fracción de segundo me sentí bien conmigo misma por haberlo hecho, esto era por un bien común, eso era lo que me estaba repitiendo una y otra vez.

Ahora hay que poner atención en la película – me giño un ojo.

Yo diría que no – me cruce de brazos e hice un puchero, cosa que solo logre que él se riera de mí un poco.

¿Por qué no? – me cuestiono con una ceja alzada.

Porque esas películas no me gustan – me recosté a su lado cerrando los ojos.

Pero si no da nada de miedo bella – estaba acariciando mis cabellos.

Eso dices tú, que no te da miedo eso pero para mi si lo es, y más con esos chillidos que dan, por dios se me pone la carne de ganilla – Edward solo se estaba riendo por lo que le estaba diciendo – gracias – me queje.

¿Oye, ahora que hice? – me pregunto.

Gracias por reírte de mi Edward – me hice la ofendida abriendo solo un poco mi ojo para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo, estaba sonriendo un poco más, y no sabia si yo era la causante de que estuviera así, o era porque estaba viendo algo más – ¿Qué es lo chistoso? – Me atreví a preguntarle – ¿A caso te estas riendo de mi?

No me rio de ti bella – me abrazo un poco más pero sin llegar a lastimarme – me rio de lo que estoy viendo – seguí la procedencia de su mirada para ver que Rose estaba recostada en el hombro de Emmett con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, mientras que Emmett la estaba abrazando, y con Jasper y Alice sucedía algo más o menos así, uno pensaría que eso seria normal si ellos estuvieran dormidos, pero no que va, ellos no estaban dormidos, estaban más que despiertos, claro que eso si con unas pocos tragos de más, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

¿De que me he perdido? – lleve mis dos manos a mi boca para que nadie me pudiera escuchar, solo Edward.

De nada, es algo que se fue dando, poco a poco las cabezas cayeron en los hombros de ellos – me explico Edward.

Ya sé que vamos hacer – la voz de Alice hizo que me sobresaltara – jugaremos una vez más.

¿Alice te encuentras bien? – le pregunte, no me gustaba como estaba, si en sus cinco sentidos estaba hiperactiva, ahora en su estado estaba mucho peor, no me creía posible de poder seguirle el juego a esta versión de Alice.

Esa pregunta ofende bell´s – ahora estaba hablando de una manera muy extraña, creo que era por los efectos del alcohol que tenia ya en su cuerpo – ven – jalo la mano de Jasper, él se acercó más a ella y esta sonrió como desquiciada.

¿Qué esta pasando Edward? – Alice estaba riéndose como una loca y me estaba dando miedo.

No te preocupes Alice siempre es así – solo se encogí de hombros.

Edward – lo reprendí.

Lo siento – me sonrió – no va a pasar nada malo, créeme, solo se le esta subiendo un poco más el alcohol a la cabeza.

¿Qué haremos? – me estaba preocupando creo que después de todo no había sido buena idea que los emborrachara.

Esperar a que se les baje y darles de comer algo, para que sea más rápido – nos acercamos más a ellos y pudimos notar que la pizza y las palomitas estaban intactas.

¿Alice, Rose? – las llame pero ninguna de ellas me estaba haciendo caso – chicas – levante un poco más la voz, pero nada, no conseguía si atención, estaban embobadas viendo a Jasper y a Emmett.

Déjalas, no te van hacer caso – Edward estaba tranquilamente sentado viendo como se estaban comportando ellos.

Jugaremos nuevamente con esta botella – Alice casi se cae al piso, si no fuera por Jasper que la sostuvo, pero de eso no sirvió porque ambos cayeron y comenzaron a reírse, mientras que Rose y Emmett se estaban besando en ese sillón alejado, y Edward estaba…., esperen un momento ¿Rosalie y Emmett se estaban besando?, mi quijada se desencajo al ver semejante escena, no era que me molestara, por supuesto que no, al contrario me alegraba eso, que por fin estuvieran juntos pero no de la manera en como lo estaban haciendo, ellos estaban borrachos y seguro que para el día de mañana ellos no iba a recordar nada de lo que había pasado, y me sentiría peor si viera la desilusión de ambas parejas al darse cuenta que solo fue por que estaban borrachos, incluso en ese momento sus acciones se verán afectadas por mucho más dudas.

Basta – tuve que gritar para que se detuvieran – basta – no podía soportar que se causaran más daño entre ellos.

¿Qué es lo que pasa bella? – se separo Alice de Jasper.

¿Te sientes bien? – me pregunto Rose con una nota de burla y un destello en sus ojos,

Esa misma pregunta me estoy haciendo referente a la actitud de ustedes – me cruce de brazos.

Nosotras estamos bien – se empezaron a reír de nuevo las dos.

Eso no es verdad – Edward se había llevado a los chicos a la otra esquina, ambos mantenían la cabeza agachada por algo que les estaba diciendo, ver a Edward así me imagine que eran nuestros padres los que estaban regañando a un par de chicos que no toman las consecuencias de sus propios actos – ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – en parte era mi culpa, yo fui la que les vertió ese alcohol en los refrescos.

Nada de lo que estamos seguras no nos arrepentiremos – se cruzaron de brazos las dos como niñas berrinchudas.

¿Están seguras? – Levante una ceja – ¿Están seguras de lo que están diciendo? – me estaban retando con la mirada.

Pues si bella – ambas rodaron los ojos.

¿Creen que ustedes se van acordar mañana de lo que paso hoy? – me estaban sacando de mis casillas, pero me recordaba que la única culpable fui yo.

Estamos seguras que así será – esquivaron mi mirada – bella – me hablo Alice con un deje de tristeza – por primera vez en la vida podemos hacer algo sin miedo.

No necesitan el alcohol para hacerlo y lo saben – era la excusa más patética pero era la verdad – con eso no se da el valor.

Solo por hoy bella – sus ojos estaban brillosos.

Yo no me voy hacer responsable de sus actos – me cruce de brazos – así que ustedes hagan lo que quiera, creo que ya son suficientemente grandes para que tomen riendas de las cosas que hacen – tome un suspiro.

¿Chicas? – la voz rasposa de Emmett nos sobresalto.

Emmett – salió corriendo Rose a sus brazos.

Jasper – Alice hizo lo mismo con él, así los cuatro se fundieron en un beso tan cargado que me fue incomodo, creo que ahora sentía lo que ellos sentían cuando Edward y yo nos besábamos, creo que tenia que recordar no hacerlo en frente de ellos, ahora entiendo lo que se siente.

Bella ven – Edward me jalo para que evitara ver como esos cuatro se estaban comiendo entre ellos.

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? – casi le estaba rogando con la mirada para que me dijera que es lo que él sabia y que yo desconocía.

Chicas tenemos que hablar con ustedes antes que sigamos haciendo eso – Jasper se sonrojo, mientras que Alice se estaba riendo como loca de nuevo.

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Jazz? – su voz melosa de Alice era inconfundible.

Ya veras, te responderán ellos la pregunta que me hiciste a mi – me estrecho más a su costado.


	50. Solo tú y yo

POV Bella.

Chicas tenemos que hablar con ustedes antes que sigamos haciendo eso – Jasper se sonrojo, mientras que Alice se estaba riendo como loca de nuevo.

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Jazz? – su voz melosa de Alice era inconfundible.

Ya veras, te responderán ellos la pregunta que me hiciste a mi – me estrecho más a su costado.

Chicas – esta vez fue el turno de Emmett para hablar – creo que tenemos sueño – dicho esto Emmett Jasper comenzaron a reírse para después caer al sueño y quedarse completamente dormidos.

¿Qué fue eso? – le pregunte a Edward con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro, me dio mucha gracia como cayeron ambos al suelo.

No lo se – Edward parecía que tenía el rostro desencajado.

Eso no responde a ninguna de mis preguntas – lo fulmine con la mirada.

¿Bella? – me gire para ver a Alice que me estaba llamando.

¿Te pasa algo? – estaba observando su rostro para ver si había una nota de tristeza pero me sorprendí al ver que no era nada de eso.

Nosotras también tenemos sueño – y así sin más sé dejaron caer al suelo justo al lado de ellos dos, solo para que estos por un momento reaccionaran y las tomaran por la cintura para abrazarlas, ellas ni tarde ni perezosas se recostaron en su pecho.

¿Y ahora que hacemos? – me dirigí a Edward, ya que nosotros dos éramos los únicos que no habíamos tomado ninguna gota de alcohol.

¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? – me dijo con un tono de picardía en su voz.

No lo se – le seguí un poco el juego – ¿Qué propones? – pase un de mis manos por todo su pecho, lo vi cerrar los ojos poco a poco y eso me incito a que siguiera haciéndolo.

¿Bella? – su voz era un poco rara, pero me gusta ese tono nuevo que le estaba saliendo de esos apetecibles labios, que lo único que se me antojaba era besarlos hasta el cansancio.

¿Pasa algo Edward? – trate de que mi todo de voz fuera inocente.

N-no, no pas-sa nad-a – su voz sonaba entrecortada y eso me gustaba.

Estoy muy cansada – dije con un fingido bostezo – creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir – y antes de que pudiera reaccionar subí corriendo las escaleras dándole gracias a que mi mala suerte no hiciera acto de presencia, me adentre a la habitación en donde tenia mi mochila para que pudiera cambiarme sin ninguna interrupción, además de que estaba segura que él único que me podía interrumpir sería Edward, así que le puse seguro para que no se le ocurriera entrar.

Déjame pasar bella – escuche la voz ahogada de Edward detrás de esa puerta.

No puedo – fue lo único que dije y el me respondió con un bufido, cosa que hizo que me pusiera a reír.

Bella ábreme esa puerta – sus golpeteos no estaba cesando, mientras que yo disfrutaba de la situación mientras que me estaba apurando a vestirme, para que Edward no se molestara en mi demora.

Es que de verdad no puedo, me estoy cambiando – eso dejo que un silencio inundara esta habitación.

¿Ya terminaste? – nuevamente me estaba riendo de lo que me dijo.

Que desesperado eres Eddy – escuche que soltaba otro bufido pero no sabia si era porque le dije Eddy o por lo desesperado que sonaba.

¿Por favor? – ush como odiaba que hablara de esa manera tan seductora, que si no fuera porque estaba sentada en la cama me hubiera caído de sentón por la manera en que hacia que mis piernas flaquearan ante esta situación, que aunque no fuera comprometedora por fuera pero por dentro mi mente ya estaba imaginando cosas indecorosas con Edward presente en todas ellas.

Espera solo un momento más – en lo que mis piernas recobran la sensibilidad, eso lo agregue en mi mente – ya casi termino – solté un suspiro en lo que trataba de que mis piernas respondieran a mi mandato de moverse hacia la puerta y de una vez abrirla de un tirón, pero era inútil mis piernas seguían flaqueando y me temo que si me levantaba lo único que iba a lograr es que cayera al piso y eso alarmara a Edward por el golpe que se escucharía.

No tardes por favor – más que un comentario sonó como una orden.

Solo un momento – poco a poco me fui levantando para caminar a esa bendita puerta que me estaba separando de mí perfecto Adonis, al abrirla lentamente me di cuenta de que Edward estaba sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, al escuchar que la puerta se abría poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para verme directamente con ellos.

Ya era hora de que me abrieras – con una sonrisa arrogante se levanto del suelo para poder rodearme la cintura con sus fuertes y bien formados brazos solo para atraerme más a él.

Si bueno, es que no me podía cambiar así de rápido – mentira, pero eso era algo que él no tenia que saber, ya era suficiente con esa sonrisita que me había dado como para aumentarle un poco más a su ego que estaba bien escondido, hasta ese momento, claro.

Ya veo – me miro de arriba abajo por un momento sopese la idea de poner mis manos para evitar que su mirada me siguiera recorriendo así como lo estaba haciendo ahora – no tienes por qué avergonzarte – una de sus manos paso por mi mejilla ya sonrojada por la mirada que me estaba dedicando – ven vámonos – jalo de mi mano para que nos fuéramos a su habitación.

¿A dónde vamos Ed? – me estaba haciendo la inocente, pero sabia que me estaba gustando demasiado esta nueva actitud que estábamos tomando los dos, solo por un momento me olvidare de mi papel de ser cupido, solo para dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a Edward, creo que ya han entendido a lo que me refiero con eso ¿no?, el problema es si Edward quiere que esto pase de una vez.

A dormir bella – me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Yo no quiero dormir – me cruce de brazos, al ver que se detenía me sonroje porque se me quedo viendo como si le hubiera dicho que Emmett y Jasper eran gays.

¿Entonces que es lo que quieres hacer? – levanto una ceja.

Vámonos ya Edward – tire de su mano para comenzar a caminar de nuevo a la habitación de él.

No nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que me digas que era lo que querías hacer – me soltó la mano y se cruzo de brazos.

Ya te dije que no, ya no quiero – vaya manera de bajarme los ánimos – es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir de una buena vez – comencé a caminar de nuevo pero esta vez sin su mano sobre la mía.

Bella – sabia que me estaba llamando pero no quería regresar a verlo – bella espera un momento – pidió más sin embargo no me detuve para esperar a que me dijera algo – bella – detuvo mi andar haciendo que girara mi cuerpo con la fuerza que ejerció una de sus manos en mi hombro pero sin llegar a lastimarme.

¿Qué? – trate de que mi voz no saliera mordaz pero fue imposible, pero pensándolo bien ¿Quién no respondería así cuando todo lo que te quema por dentro se apaga con un simple "Vamos a dormir"?

¿Me puedes decir que es lo que te esta pasando? – tenia el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

No me pasa nada – evite su mirada – es solo que estoy cansada y cuando eso pasa tengo un pésimo humor – trate de sonreírle pero ni así me creyó.

Sabes que eres una pésima mentirosa – con su dedo índice jalo mi mentón para que lo viera directamente a osos ojos esmeralda, sin darme la oportunidad si quiera de esquivar su potencia.

Esta bien no me creas – me zafé de su agarre – si tú no quieres dormir yo si – comencé a caminar de nuevo para irme a su habitación.

¿Me quieres decir que es lo que te esta pasando? – Me arrincono contra la pared haciendo que hiciera una mueca de dolor al pegar mi espalda contra esa fría pared – lo siento – se adelanto a decirme – no fue mi intención hacerte daño – me miro con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

No pasa nada – fue lo único que le dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pero lo único que logre fue que él tomara mis manos entre las suyas para ponerlas arriba de mi cabeza.

Ya te dije que no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que me lo digas – me susurro cerca de mi oído.

Pues ya te lo he dicho pero no quieres creerme – estaba tentada a besarlo en ese mismo momento, pero no lo iba hacer, no caería en sus brazos tan rápido.

Bella – soltó todo su aliento en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas a su paso – sé que algo querías hacer, dime lo que sea – beso mi cuello como cuando lo hizo la primera vez que estaba en mi casa – yo lo voy hacer contigo – esas palabras me estaban dando un doble significado, pero no sabia si me lo decía enserio o era solo producto de mi cochambrosa mente.

Edward por favor – se separo un poco de mi, pude notar que sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo – ya vámonos a dormir – su mirada cambio tan repentinamente que me asuste por un momento.

Me estoy cansando – su cuerpo se pego más al mio.

También yo, no sabes lo agotada que estoy – le dije sarcásticamente.

Bella – me gire para verlo nuevamente y fue un error, sus labios capturaban los míos, pedía no, mejor dicho estaba demandando una respuesta, sus labios eran feroces contra los míos, demandantes, pedían a gritos que les respondiera con la misma intensidad, no tarde mucho en responderle, mis labios estaban tratando de seguir con su ritmo pero me era imposible, aun sabiendo que Edward me estaba besándome con feracidad, no me importaba en lo más mínimo el dolor que me estaba produciendo, ahora solo lo estaba disfrutando.

Vámonos ya – le dije entre jadeos, Edward me cargo y comenzó a caminar así conmigo, recosté mi cabeza en donde se encontraba su corazón, pude apreciar que este estaba latiendo muy deprisa y así se encontraba el mio también.

Sé que es lo que quieres – alce un poco mi cabeza para verlo sonreír de manera tan arrogante – siempre lo supe, solo quería que lo admitieras pero me fue difícil lograrlo así que me vi en la necesidad de provocarte – me giño un ojo, se supone que debería de estar molesta con él por hacerme algo así.

Eres un… - estaba buscando la palabra correcta para decirle un par de cosas.

¿Amor?, sé que lo soy – Edward si que estaba arrogante en estos momentos.

No – me miro por unos segundos solo para volver a sonreírme – eres un tramposo, manipulador, chantajista – iba a seguir pero él me detuvo.

Oye – se hizo el ofendido – eres demasiado terca, y solo quería ver si me lo ibas a decir – hemos llegado – en otras circunstancias me hubiera molestado que Edward me llevara cargando hasta su habitación pero eso no sucedió, en parte porque nadie podía verme y además porque quería estar en sus brazos.

Gracias – trate de bajarme de sus brazos pero él me lo impidió.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – levante una ceja ante la obviedad de su pregunta.

¿A dormir? – mas que una afirmación sonó como una pregunta.

Por supuesto que no – negó con la cabeza divertido por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos – tú no quieres dormir así que esta vez cumpliré todos y cada uno de tus caprichos – me dijo en tono sensual haciendo que por todo mi cuerpo se erizara por las descargas eléctricas que me enviaba su aliento.

Ed-dwa-r – genial lo que me faltaba, que ahora estuviera tartamudeado.

¿Si bella? – sus labios se posaron en mi cuello nuevamente empezando a esparcir besos por todo mi cuello desnudo.

¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando? – me estaba mordiendo el labio para no dejar escapar un gemido ante las caricias que me estaba dando.

Nada bella – siguió con su labor – solo estoy haciendo algo que tú querías – hice una mueca, al decir eso se escuchaba como si yo fuera la que lo estuviera incitando a hacer algo que él no quería – que ambos queremos – dijo al notar mi rostro.

¿Estas seguro? – me mordí el labio nerviosamente.

Más que nunca – cuidadosamente me deposito en la cama para después el subir encima mio, sin llegar a lastimarme puesto que él con sus propios codos estaba cargando un poco de su peso.

Poco a poco fui besando mi cuello, mientras que yo lo atraía hacia a mi, sentía que algo dentro de mi estaba ardiendo, algo que solo Edward podía apagar, pero después de todo él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo lento y torturoso. Sus manos descendían a mi cuerpo, dejando a su paso una llama que iba encendiéndose con la más mínima caricia, con el mas mínimo roce sentía que mi cuerpo vibraba bajo el suyo, cada caricia suya hacia que me estremeciera, no cabía duda que lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Es la hora – mis manos se estaban aferrando a las sabanas, tratando de reprimir los gemidos que quería salir de mis labios.


	51. Una noche especial

POV Bella.

Es la hora – mis manos se estaban aferrando a las sabanas, tratando de reprimir los gemidos que quería salir de mis labios.

¿Estas segura? – había duda en su voz pero en ningún momento dejo su labor.

Lo estoy – sus labios estaban siguiendo un recorrido por todo mi cuello, provocando que gimiera más.

Poco a poco estaba sintiendo que la ropa que ambos portábamos era demasiado estorbosa, mis manos delineaban sus pectorales mientras que las suyas subían y bajaban por todo mi cuerpo, la sesión de besos ya no me era suficiente quería más de él, hice que nuestros cuerpos giraran para que ahora él estuviera debajo de mi, cuando hice eso él me miro con una ceja alzada pero en ningún momento se quejo. Me levante de él dejándolo sorprendido, Edward también se levanto pero puse una mano en su pecho para que se quedara en donde estaba.

¿A dónde vas? – me miro interrogante.

No voy a ir a ningún lado – me acerque más a la puerta para ponerle seguro no quería la intromisión de nadie – ¿Qué les paso a los chicos? – me estaba acercando más a él para retomar mi lugar de antes.

Se quedaron dormidos en la sala, intente levantarlos pero no me hicieron caso – coloco sus manos en mis caderas – así que cuando tú subiste a cambiarte les baje unas almohadas y sus respectivas cobijas para que no pasaran frio.

Retome mi labor de esparcir en su cuello, mientras que él me apremiaba con unos gemidos que e incitaban a seguir haciéndolo, tome sus dos manos y las coloque arriba de su cabeza estaba muy dispuesto a hacerlo, ya que no se resistió sabiendo que él tiene más fuerza que yo y en cualquier momento las posiciones podrían cambiar, nos fundimos en un beso ardiente, mis manos estaban ocupadas tratando de levantarle la playera que traía, entendió mi acción de inmediato porque me lo facilito todo cuando fue él quien se quito la playera, me deleite un poco al notar su bien trabajado cuerpo, claro que sin exagerar, pose mis manos en su pecho logrando que él se estremeciera ante mi tacto, Edward me tomo de la cintura haciendo que nuevamente giráramos para que yo regresara a mi posición original.

Tienes mucha ropa – me ronroneo, haciendo que soltara un suspiro.

Tú no haces nada para que eso deje de ser una molestia – sucumbí en el deseo que me estaba brindando, en automático fue levantando poco a poco la camiseta de tirantes que tenia como pijama, dejando al descubierto mi sostén azul.

Te queda bien ese color – gire mi mirada para enfocarla en algo más, Edward me estaba viendo de una manera que hacia que me sonrojara, más no tenia las palabras exactas para describir lo que podía observar en esas esmeraldas intensas – mírame – delicadamente hizo que regresara la vista a él – no tienes nada de que avergonzarte tú eres hermosa en cualquiera de las formas posibles – sus palabras solo ocasionaban que aumentara mi sonrojo así como los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón – simplemente perfecta, más cuando te sonrojas – y si, en cuestión de segundo mi sonrojo aumento, sacando de él una resplandeciente sonrisa, que de no ser por la cama en este mismo instante estaría tocando el mismísimo suelo. Sentía que moría en ese mismo momento, ya sea por el hecho de estar semidesnuda o por el placer que me estaba dando con tan solo una mirada de él.

Edward me estaba observando detenidamente, inesperadamente tomo uno de mis senos en sus manos para masajearlo mientras que el que estaba libre de ellas, lo tomo con sus labios, era una sensación indescifrable, yo solo atinaban a gemir del placer, su lengua jugaba con mis pezones, y sus dedos seguían el ritmo de esta, mordisqueaba, lamia, succionaba, cuales quiera que fueran los métodos que utilizaba el placer y los gemidos, seguido de los suspiros era lo que más sobresalía. Estaba segura que Edward sería mi perdición, sus labios así como sus manos liberaron mi pecho descendiendo por mi vientre plano hasta llegar a mi short y bajar junto con el mis bragas, ahora si me sentía cohibida ante su mirada, yo no me quería quedar atrás así que puse manos a la obra, y que obra ¡he!, me estaba costando mucho bajarle esos pantalones estorbosos, de nuevo entendió lo que quería hacer, retiro sus manos de mi cuerpo, iba a protestar pero al ver que él mismo se estaba quitando los pantalones ya no dije nada, la visión que tenia me dejaba con la boca abierta, estaba frente de mi con unos simple bóxer que se adherían como una segunda piel.

¿Te gusta lo que ves? – me dijo de manera burlona.

No sabes cuanto – me acerque a él para atacar sus labios con ferocidad, este fuego estaba creciendo dentro de mi, no sabia si podría aguantar más. Mis manos estaban jugando en la horilla de su bóxer tentada a bajarlos de una vez, pero no, aun no era el momento; aunque yo ya no tenia nada planeaba jugar un poco más con él y su amiguito, una de mis manos se aventuro a tocar por encima del pedazo de tela su sexo, dejando suaves caricias, como recompensa recibía un audible y sonoro gemido, algo intimidada levante la vista para ver sus facciones, él tenia los ojos cerrados, una vez mas lo volví a rozar y como respuesta Edward mordía su labio inferior.

Bella – su voz era ronca y me excitaba más – hazlo ya – me estaba implorando, pero quería alargar más esto.

Espera un momento – mi mano traviesa se adentro en su bóxer tomando como sorpresa a Edward que abrió los ojos de golpe.

¿Qué haces? – me dijo con pánico.

Nada – dije con mi voz más inocente que pude, estaba masajeándolo haciendo que Edward soltara más gemidos cerca de mi oído, baje sus bóxer y el con una patada los libero de ambos pies.

Ma-más rápido – sus ojos estaban cerrados, sonreí ante sus palabras, mis movimientos eran algo torpes pero eso no quitaba la cara de satisfacción que ponía Edward, pronto sentí como un líquido corría por mi mano – lo siento – me dijo un poco avergonzado, yo estaba enfocando mi vista en lo que había salido de Edward, y sonreí ante lo que tenia – ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – me dijo entre jadeos.

No pensé que fuera así – me encogí de hombros.

¿Cómo esperabas que fuera entonces? – levanto una ceja.

No sé, no me imaginaba tener entre mis manos tu…. Tu... Ya sabes – me sonroje.

No tienes por qué decirlo – me volvió a besar logrando que olvidara lo que había pasado con anterioridad.

Edward bajo sus manos a mi intimidad, acariciándome, me estaba removiendo inquita en las sabanas, inesperadamente introdujo uno de sus dedos haciendo que gritara por la sorpresa, entraba y salía de mi entrada haciendo que me removiera en busca de más, introdujo otro dedo más.

Edward – dije apenas con trabajo su nombre – no te detengas – lo dije con un gemido logrando que él me sonriera de forma arrogante.

Lo que ordenes – sus dedos entraban y salían como si nada, logrando que me sintiera más mojada de lo que al principio estaba, quito sus dedos de golpe, me moleste, quería más, pero su lengua fue la que ocupo el lugar de sus dedos.

Edward – me sorprendí por lo que había hecho, él continuaba con su labor jugando con todo lo que se le ponía de por medio, estaba que deliraba – Edward – nuevamente grite, solo esperaba que no se despertaran los demás, seria un tanto vergonzoso que nos cacharan en lo que estábamos haciendo.

Creo que ya estas lista – Edward se levanto de mi, mientras que yo lo miraba sorprendida, con mucho cuidado fue separando mis piernas, trague saliva auditivamente, era cierto que yo era la que quería que esto pasara pero ahora me daba nervios estar así, era virgen y no sabia que hacer, en cambio Edward parece que sabia lo que estaba haciendo – si te lastimo me dices para detenerme – yo solo asentí con la cabeza, estaba segura que si tratara de hablar mi voz no saldría – ¿Bella? – mire sus ojos esperando a que continuara hablando, pero no fue así, su mirada esquivo la mía y estaba un poco sonrojado, pero no sabia porque.

¿Pasa algo? – De repente sentí que me puse pálida – ¿He hecho algo mal? – me atemorizaba la idea de que Edward no sintiera el placer que yo trataba de darle.

¿Qué? – Hizo que me sorprendiera – no, nada de eso, al contrario – me giño un ojo – Solo que, am, este, quería preguntarte algo –se volvió a sonrojar.

No es momento para hablar – el fuego estaba creciendo en mi, pidiendo ser liberado.

Es que, es importante – mis manos estaban acariciando su pecho.

Dime que es – subieron hasta colocarlas en su cuello para así poder atraerlo hacia a mi, cuando lo conseguí logre darle un beso.

Es que – hablaba entre mis labios – ¿Eres virgen? – me quede estática en mi lugar, no esperaba que me preguntara eso – ¿Bella? – me hablo, pero yo seguía muda, bueno creo que Edward si que estaba empeñado en hacer que el fuego cesara por si solo – ¿Bella estas bien? – tenia que reaccionar, no lo quería espantar tampoco.

Si – fue lo único que le dije.

¿Si que? – frunció el ceño.

Si soy virgen – me sonroje – y si estoy bien – me miro interrogante así que decidí explicarme mejor – solo me quede callada por la impresión.

Al principio te dolerá, pero el dolor será remplazado por otra cosa – hizo una mueca, eso ya lo sabia, sabia que por ser mi primera vez iba a romper mi himen y dolería, pero no sabia que tan potente seria.

Adelante – me aferre a sus hombros, al momento de sentir que la punta de su sexo rosaba el mio me removí buscando que se adentrara más en mi – por favor – casi suplique para que ya estuviera dentro.

Tranquila – me sonrió, su sexo estaba un poco más dentro de mí, me dolió bastante y Edward lo noto porque se quedo quieto – ¿Te he hecho daño? – su preocupación era tal, que temía que se arrepintiera de lo que estábamos haciendo.

El dolor es soportable – eso esperaba mientras que unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaban en mi mejilla, no quería que Edward se estuviera martirizando mañana al saber que me hizo daño, algo que tiene que ser normal ya que por supuesto que es mi primera vez. Tenia en mente llegar virgen hasta el matrimonio, pero eso se quedo en el pasado ahora ya le pertenecía a Edward, por esta noche era de él, mañana no sabré que pasara pero de lo que si estoy segura es que de esta noche no me olvidare jamás – continua – le pedí, se estaba adentrando poco a poco, mirándome fijamente para ver si tenia una muestra de dolor – no temas, estamos hechos el uno para el otro – abrace su cintura con mis piernas para que estuviera más dentro de mi, mientras que enterraba mis uñas en su espalda.

Bella – exclamo mi nombre tras un gemido – eres…. – se quedo callado – eres perfecta – ya mañana me preocuparía por estar teniendo relaciones con Edward sin condón.

Por favor, no te detengas – las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, pero aun así quería más de él – Edward – sentía que mis paredes estaban apresando a su miembro, no queriéndolo dejar salir de mi, creo que involuntariamente también quería eso – Edward – el grito se hacia más fuerte, y él lo llego a callar con un beso.

Lo siento cariño, pero si no te besaba en este momento alguien podría escucharnos – me sonroje ante sus palabras, tenia razón Edward, creo que era demasiado escandalosa.

Poco a poco el vaivén se iba incrementando, sintiendo que el fuego solo estaba esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo, mis gritos eran sofocados por sus besos demandantes, que claro, yo no tenia objeción a ninguno de ellos.

Te amo bella – me dijo al momento de romper con nuestro beso.

También te amo – cerré los ojos disfrutando de las embestidas que remetía ante mi.

Cada vez las embestidas eran mas fuertes y me excitaba la manera en que lo hacia, con sus manos masajeaba mis pechos, cada parte que tocaba dejaba un largo camino de fuego, nuevamente rodamos sobre la cama esta vez yo quede sobre de él, su miembro seguía muy erecto y con mis manos nerviosas lo toco, la reacción de Edward fue inmediata, soltó un gemido y cerro los ojos, comencé a acariciarlo, dándole prácticamente un masaje, después me senté a horcadas y el retomo su labor de acariciarme los pechos esto me estaba matando, introdujo una mano traviesa en mi clítoris, me estremecía con sus caricias, esta tan hinchado por tanta estimulación que me esta dando que siento que se me iba a reventar.

La posición era algo incomoda después de un tiempo, ambos nos tumbamos sobre la cama en posición acurrucada, él se encontraba detrás mio penetrándome así, mientras el me besaba la nuca y el cuello, el cuello que era también una de mis debilidades, cabe recalcar que era tan tierno y siempre me preguntaba si no me estaba lastimando, al escuchar salir de mis labios que no me estaba lastimando comenzaba la tortura nuevamente, acariciando mis pechos formando pequeños círculos sobre mis pezones.

Hicimos el amor de todas las maneras posibles, era tan cuidadoso, temía que me fuera a romper, pero eso era imposible. Ambos nos tumbamos en la cama, el tenia un brazo en mi cintura y yo una en su pecho, con la otra mano jalo la cobija y nos tapo a los dos, solté un bostezo, y pensar que al principio estaba muy nerviosa de lo que fuera a pasar, temía que no le gustara pero no fue así.

Te amo mi amor – me dio un casto beso, sin si quiera proponérmelo mis parpados estaban comenzando a cerrarse.

Te amo – solté un bostezo.

Duerme amor mio – acaricio mis mejillas – fue mucho para ti – sonrió de forma divertida, mientras que yo lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

No es gracioso – le sonreí – aunque creo que tu también estas demasiado cansado – el agarre de su brazo en mi cintura se intensifico, y así nos quedamos dormidos, solo la luna fue testigo del amor que nos profesamos en esa noche.


	52. ¿Problema?

POV Bella.

Ya había pasado más de tres meses desde esa noche especial que pase con Edward y con los chicos nada que progresábamos, de hecho cada que se veían se sonrojaban y esquivaban sus miradas, me sentía mal con verlos así pero no sabia que hacer, solo un día los pude enfrentar, pero solo a las chicas.

_Flashback._

_¿Se pude saber que es lo que les pasa? – me cruce de brazos, ya que no pasada desapercibida las miraditas que se estaban echando entre ellos._

_Nada – Alice fue la primera en responderme y por supuesto que se sonrojo._

_¿Estas segura? – mis ojos se estaban estrechando al ver que su sonrojo iba en aumento._

_Mucho – Rose se mantenía al margen sin decir nada._

_¿No tienes nada que decirme Rose? – la aludida se sonrojo mucho más que Alice._

_N-no, nad-da – era muy raro que tartamudeara, ellas no eran de las que se ponían nerviosas ante nada._

_De verdad que quisiera creerles – solté un suspiro – pero no puedo – Alice iba a empezar a protestar, pero la calle con mi mirada – les creería si no se sonrojaran al verse entre ustedes, y si cada que se encuentran no se evitaran._

_Eso es normal – dijo Alice como si nada._

_Claro que no es normal, antes no temblaban ante ellos – esta vez si se quedaron calladas, trataban de decirme algo pero de inmediato cerraban su boca, estaba demasiado claro que no sabían que decirme ante eso – ¿Ahora me lo van a negar? – ellas seguían calladas sin producir algún sonido._

_No es fácil – Rose fue la primera que recobro la compostura – es distinto esta vez – se quedo pensando por unos segundos, pensé que iba agregar algo más pero no fue así._

_¿Te puedes explicar? – le pedí._

_Antes por lo menos podíamos pasar como si nada aunque por dentro sabíamos que nos estábamos poniendo nerviosas – la vi vacilar por un momento – sabíamos que ellos no gustaban de nosotras así que no pasaba nada, y ahora – suspiro – ahora todo es distinto, esa vez que nos besamos fue tan especial que sentí que algo dentro de mi se movía, sentía cosquillas aquí – se toco su vientre plano – y mi corazón estaba latiendo desenfrenado, eso como si acabará de correr un maratón – su voz se quedo suspendida en las cuatro paredes de la habitación que ahora era la testigo de lo que les estaba pasando._

_Al principio fue un roce – Alice se toco sus labios, como si estuviera recordando los besos de Jasper – un cosquilleo, que me produjo una descarga eléctrica – su voz ahora era soñadora – era tan especial que no quise romper el contacto, pero tenia que hacerlo._

_Si, claro, casi se devoraban los dos – ella se sonrojo aun más – pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte – le sonreí._

_¿Por qué lo dices? – me cuestionaron las dos con suma curiosidad._

_Pues por que si ya avanzaron hasta la etapa del beso, eso quiere decir que están cada vez más cerca de su meta – ellas me miraron con incredulidad – lo que quiero decir – me explique – es que ahora ya pueden estar más cerca de ellos puesto que ya hay más confianza, por así decirlo – claro, después de que casi se comen entre ellos la confianza sale sobrando._

_Eso no es tan fácil – Rose se mordió el labio inferior._

_¿Por qué? – fruncí el ceño._

_Es que todavía andan con esas cosas – la voz de Rose se endureció al hablar de eso._

_¿Cosas? – creo que ya me había perdido una parte de esa conversación._

_Si, bueno con sus arpías – eso lo explica todo._

_Yo no creo que eso sea un impedimento para que ustedes se acerquen a ellos – me relaje un poco._

_¿Tú crees? – los ojos de Alice le estaban brillando de la emoción._

_Claro que si – le sonreí con confianza._

_¿Por qué lo dices? – Rose era la que estaba más escéptica, poniéndome en su lugar creo que yo también estaría igual que ella._

_Se por fuentes confiables – ellos – que esa relación ya esta más que terminada._

_¿Quién te dijo eso? – entrecerró los ojos._

_Eso si no te lo puedo decir – maldición, ellos quedaron que se los iban a decir a ellas._

_Entonces no puedo saber si de verdad son fuentes confiables como lo dices – se cruzo de brazos._

_¿Estas desconfiando de mi? – no quería decirlo, pero me dolía que fuera así._

_No, no es eso – Rose hizo una mueca al escuchar mis palabras – solo que no es fácil, después de todo ellas hacen lo que sea para volver a retenerlos a su lado._

_Tienes razón, pero en este juego también pueden entrar ustedes – estaba tratando de animarlas._

_Detesto lastimar a las personas – contra ataco Rose._

_No se trata de lastimar a nadie – me defendí – solo es cuestión de que hagas lo que tú quieras, si tú quieres cumplir algo lo tienes que hacer por ti misma, ya que nadie puede hacer lo que te concierne a ti – claro, que con un poco de ayudadita a nadie le afectaría eso._

_Pues si, tienes razón pero ¿Y si ellas hacen algo contra nosotras o en el peor de los casos en contra de ustedes? – Rose si que estaba exagerando las cosas._

_Eso no va a pasar – pero parecieron que mis palabras no lograron aplacarla en nada – y si llegara a suceder, se me defender sola así como estoy cien por ciento segura que ustedes también se saben defender ¿Y porque no?, a ellos también – ambas se sonrojaron de pies a cabeza._

_Que cosas dices – Alice trataba de restarle importancia a lo que les acababa de decir._

_Sabes que tengo razón, además tu tienes una fuerza sobrehumana que estoy segura que si te ves en peligro o a Jasper eres capaz de todo por no dejar que ella lo toque solo para hacerle daño – con esas palabras solo logre que Alice se sonrojara un poco más – y no que se diga de ti Rose, no te he visto enojada, o al menos no como a Alice, pero estoy segura que eres igual o peor que ella, digo por algo son amigas – me miraron feo – esta bien, yo también soy un poco altanera – sonrieron – pero solo un poco he – se los deje bien en claro – digo, para que después no se sorprendan de algo que lleguen a saber – me hice la inocente._

_¿Cómo que? – me siguieron el juego._

_Como que por casualidad golpeara a Tanya por estarse metiendo con Edward, o quizás a Jessica también, incluso a Jane – cuando termine de hablar las vi que estaban sonriendo._

_Tienes razón, pero sabes que la situación es diferente – Rose seguía negándose a algo que sabíamos todos algún día no muy lejano se iba a cumplir – Edward es tu novio y bueno Emmett y Jasper no son los nuestros – suspire con cansancio._

_Chicas, les voy a confesar algo – ellas me estaban mirando atentamente esperando a que continuara con mi relato._

_Dinos que es – como siempre Alice es la más desesperada de nosotras._

_Antes de que comenzara a andar con Edward – comencé con mi relato – saben que él iba a ayudarme con eso de las asesorías ¿No? – ambas asintieron – bueno el primer día estábamos haciendo el trabajo tranquilamente, pero de la nada comenzó a comportarse de una manera muy extraña – solo de recordar todo lo que sucedió ese día me sonroje por completo – no le preste demasiada atención, así que subí a mi recamara para dejar mis cosas, ya que por supuesto habíamos terminado el trabajo a tiempo – suspire – cuando menos me lo espere Edward ya estaba detrás de mi, arrinconándome contra la pared – creo que es mejor omitir varios de esos detalles, no quiero ver como reaccionar al saber todo eso – y bueno paso lo que tenia que pasar – así termine mi relato._

_¿Es todo? – la pregunta de Rose me tomo por sorpresa – ¿No tuvieron nada de acción?_

_Rose – la reprendí – ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso? – me sonroje aun más al pensar que sería descubierta por lo que paso ese día._

_Ahora que lo recuerdo – intervino Alice – un día llegaste tú – me señalo – con una playera de manga larga y déjame decirte que ese día no hacia suficiente frio como para que portaras una blusa así – Alice me estaba sonriendo de manera maquiavélica._

_Ya te imaginaras porque – deje que su imaginación volara._

_¿Cómo fue? – sus ojos les brillaban a ambas._

_¿Cómo fue que? – ahora si que nos estábamos saliendo del tema principal._

_Ya sabes – ambas movieron sus cejas subjetivamente._

_No paso nada ese día Alice, si lleve esa blusa de manga larga era porque las marcas aun eran muy evidentes – no tenia porque tener secretos con ellas, al menos lo de mi noche especial eso no lo sabían y mucho menos lo sospechaban, aun – no es que sea un salvaje – explique al ver que tenían cara horrorizada – pero si hubieran visto su espalda creo que se sorprenderían – si ese día tenia unos cuantos rasguños, no me quiero ni imaginar como estuvo su espalda después de que él y yo, hicimos el amor, me sonroje aun más solo de recordar lo sucedido._

_¿Ustedes ya… - las palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire._

_Se supone que eso es intimo Rose – la reprendió Alice._

_Solo era curiosidad – se defendió la rubia._

_Esta bien, no se preocupen, después les diré – Alice me sonrió mientras que Rose se cruzaba de brazos – pero es que ya nos hemos salido demasiado del tema, se supone que íbamos a hablar de ustedes y los chicos no de Edward y yo._

_Tienes razón – me dijo Rose como si nada – ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? – me cuestiono, con más dudas reflejadas en su rostro._

_¿Qué les parece si deciden poner manos a la obra? – me miraron sorprendidas._

_Explícate – pidieron._

_Decidan que es lo que quieren hacer, y sobretodo que es lo que ustedes quieren con ellos – ambas se quedaron pensando – a ver Alice – la aludida me miro con intensidad – ¿Qué es lo que sientes cada que vez a Jasper? – se sonrojo un poco, era la primera vez que lograba que ellas se sonrojaran más de una vez en mi presencia._

_Pues siento que mi corazón se acelera demasiado y que las palmas de mis manos me sudan – inconscientemente Alice se limpio sus palmas en sus pantalones, como si estuviera recordando la sensación al ver a Jasper – mis piernas me tiemblan y mi cara arde, no me sale la voz y no puedo evitar mirarlo a hurtadillas cuando pienso que él no se dará cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo._

_¿Y tú Rose? – le pregunte._

_Es casi lo mismo de lo que dijo Alice, solo que cuando veo que esta con alguna chica sonriendo quisiera ser yo la que causara esa sonrisa en su rostro, quisiera ser yo la que lo estuviera escuchando, y cuando estaba hablando contigo, quería ser tú – eso si que me sorprendió – no quiero que me malinterpretes, es solo que en ese momento ni Emmett ni yo nos podíamos ver a la cara sin que lo insultara por lo que había estado pensando de nosotras en ese tiempo – se sonrojo y bajo la mirada – tú sabes a lo que me refiero con eso._

_Si, no tienes que repetirlo – le sonreí para enfundarle ánimos._

_Gracias – me dio un pequeño abrazo._

_Bueno chicas, todo eso que me acaban de decir, a mi poca experiencia que tengo con los chicos, se llama atracción, gusto o como lo quieran llamar, pero quizás este equivocada, quizás ustedes estén enamorados de ellos – al escuchar esa palabra ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta, estaban tratando de decirme algo pero aun no salían de su estupor – yo no lo podría decir a ciencia cierta así que ustedes son las únicas que lo saben, ya que tienen el control de su cuerpo y conocen a la perfección cuales son los estragos que ocasionan esos dos chicos en ustedes._

_¿Estas segura de lo que nos estas diciendo? – ambas parecían temerosas ante el nuevo descubrimiento._

_Por supuesto que no – se relajaron un poco – ya les he dicho que solo ustedes están consientes de lo que les llega a suceder, yo no les puedo decir más porque no sé exactamente como es que reaccionan ante eso._

_Gracias por lo que nos acabas de decir – Alice me tomo desprevenida ante uno de sus abrazos repentinos – no sabes la carga que me has quitado de encima._

_No tienes nada que agradecer pequeña – le devolví el abrazo._

_Ya sabemos que es lo que vamos a hacer – ambas se miraron cómplices y me sonrieron._

_Fin del Flashback._

Y desde ese día los cuatro están haciendo lo posible por conquistarse entre ellos, solo que son demasiado ciegos como para ver lo que la otra persona hace por ellos, ahí si ya no me puedo meter ya que eso es cosa de cuatro y creo que tanto Edward como yo salimos sobrando. Solo nos limitamos a ver lo que hacen y cuando es preciso a escucharlos y hablar un poco con ellos, esto no estaba funcionando como pensé pero al menos estaban haciendo algo de su parte por estar los unos con los otros, o al menos eso pensé cuando llegaron las arpías de Kate e Irina.

Tenemos que hablar – esas palabras hasta a mi me dan pavor, cuando una mujer dice eso, es porque de verdad están en un grave peligro, o en problemas que para el colmo es lo mismo.


	53. Noticia

POV Bella.

Tenemos que hablar – esas palabras hasta a mi me dan pavor, cuando una mujer dice eso, es porque de verdad están en un grave peligro, o en problemas que para el colmo es lo mismo.

¿Sobre que? – Emmett fue el primero en preguntar, sentía que tanto Edward como yo salíamos sobrando en esta plática.

Es algo más intimo – Irina se me quedo viendo feo, sabia que no era del agrado de ninguna de ellas, así como ellas tampoco eran del mio.

Nos vemos después chicos – me despedí de ellos antes de que las indirectas fueran más directas que nada.

Si, bell´s cuídala Edward – este último solo asintió.

Pierde cuidado – fue lo que dijo Edward antes de que nos fuéramos de ahí, él me mantenía sujeta de la cintura mientras que yo recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho, iba tan cómoda ahí que ni siquiera me daba cuenta de las miradas que nos estaban lanzando las demás personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor.

Bella – la voz de Rose hizo que me saliera de mi ensoñación.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – se quedo callada por unos segundos, le iba a seguir cuestionando hasta que vi que lo único que hacia era tratar de recuperar la respiración.

Te he estado hablando desde hace un momento pero no me hacías caso, me vi en la necesidad de correr detrás de ti – así que era por eso.

Lo siento no te escuche – ella solo me sonrió.

Ni note eso he – lo dijo con sarcasmo.

De verdad lo siento – iba tan absorta en mi pequeña burbuja que no escuche cuando me estaba hablando.

No te preocupes – ambas sonreímos – ¿No has visto a Alice?

Ahorita que lo mencionas, la verdad es que no, ¿No estaba contigo? – supuestamente hoy iban a realizar una actividad de la escuela juntas así que no las había visto en todo la mañana.

Si, pero se me perdió de vista – esquivo mi mirada olímpicamente.

¿Estas segura? – algo me decía que ella no estaba buscando a Alice específicamente.

Si, ¿A caso te he mentido? – me dijo con la voz más inocente.

Quisiera no recordar esas veces – se sonrojo un poco – bien creo que ahora nos estamos entendiendo ¿Me dirás a quien buscas de verdad? – claro que lo sabia pero era mejor que me lo dijera ella a que solo lo pensara.

Sabes de quien estamos hablando – miro a Edward para ver si había indicios de algo, en cambio él solo soltó una pequeña risita.

Si, creo saber de quien me estas hablando pero sabes que no esta demás que lo digas, total solo es para saber si estamos pensando en la misma persona – eso solo ocasiono que el rubor se esparciera un poco más en su rostro.

De Emmett – lo dijo en un susurro.

¿De quien? – ella solo me fulmino con la mirada.

De Emmett – lo dijo un poco más alto.

Ha, estas hablando de Emmett – sonreí – si bueno esta con Jasper arreglando unas cosas con las arpías – eso desencajo su rostro.

Maldición – susurro, no sabia si quería que yo lo escuchara pero de todas maneras no le respondí – creo que iré a buscar a Alice – estaba por irse pero la detuve.

Oye espera – se giro para encararme – ¿Para que lo andabas buscando? – sonrió de medio lado – digo es solo curiosidad – quizás no quería decirme, mejor ya no la voy a presionar.

Es algo así como hablar – hizo una mueca – iba a decirle lo que me pasa cuando lo veo – se sonrojo – después de todo, alguien tenia que tomar la iniciativa – pude notar como se estaba refiriendo al pasado.

¿Tenia? ¿Ya no? – le pregunte.

Bueno, no lo sé – se veía pensativa – quizás, pero quien sabe – ni yo sabia de lo que me estaba hablando en esos momentos.

¿Quieres ser más explicita? – le pedí.

Que si ellos siguen andando de nada sirve que lo haga – fue directo al grano.

Siendo así – lo pensé un poco antes de decírselo – no pierdes nada con intentarlo, además ¿quien te dice que ellos siguen andando? – toda la escuela sabia que ellos ya no andaban, no sé de donde había sacado esa idea.

¿Tú crees? – por un momento sus ojos comenzaron a brillarle.

Por supuesto que si, no le veo el motivo a que no lo intentes – le sonreí para enfundarle ánimos – además quizás hasta puedas ganar algo más.

Tienes razón – sonrió conmigo.

Pero no me has respondido mi pregunta – nuevamente su mirada evito la mía.

¿Qué pregunta? – solo le estaba dando vueltas al asunto.

¿Cómo que cual? – eso si que era el colmo – bien te la diré de nuevo, ¿Quién te dijo que ellos seguían siendo novios? – empezó a juguetear con sus manos, claro síntoma de nerviosismo.

Ya sabes los chismes corren muy rápido – como si yo no lo supiera.

Sé que es así, es por eso que te estoy preguntando ¿Quién fue la persona chismosa que te dijo eso? – no tenia nada en contra de ellos, Rose creo que era muy inocente en estos casos.

Pues – se puso un poco nerviosa – no lo sé, solo escuchamos a unas chicas decir que seguían juntos.

¿En donde? – entrecerré los ojos.

En los vestidores de las chicas – se estaba mordiendo el labio.

Sabes que todo lo que se dice ahí no es confiable – me cruce de brazos, mientras que Edward me abrazaba por la cintura.

Si lo sé, pero tanto tú como Alice y yo sabemos que eso puede ser verdad – me refuto.

De verdad Rose, no sé que es lo que esta pasando contigo – ella me miro de manera interrogante – no sé que le sucedió a la Rosalie tan confiada que conocí el primer día al estar aquí, a la que no se deja vencer por nada ni nadie – bajo la mirada – no sé que es lo que te esta pasando por lo poco que te he conocido sé que tu no eras así, ¿Por qué estas así ahora?, eso es lo que no te entiendo.

¿De que hablan? – se nos unió Alice antes de permitir que Rose me respondiera.

Y tú – me dirigí en su dirección – ¿También que te esta pasando? – se sorprendido.

¿De que?, yo estoy bien – frunció el ceño.

¿Estas segura de lo que me estás diciendo? – me cruce de brazos.

Por supuesto que si – contrataco – no sé porque debería estar mal, ¿Sabes de que está hablando? – esta vez se dirigió a Rose.

Creo que es por los chicos – Alice parpadeo un poco y después sonrió.

Eso ya está hecho – le restó importancia – muy pronto estaremos juntos, lo sé ese es nuestro destino – junto sus manos y por el tono de mi voz estaba a punto de creerle, pero con ellas no se sabía nunca.

Quisiera creerte, pero sabes que no es tan fácil, no me malinterpreten solo que con eso de que ayer ni siquiera se veían a los ojos por obvias razones – rodee los ojos – y bueno ahora me sales con eso.

Estoy segura que es así – me sonrió – pero me preguntaba – medito un poco – ¿En dónde se han metido? – Le iba a responder pero ella rápidamente volvió a hablar – no importa, ahora tengo que ir a hacer otras cosas y bueno los buscare, nos vemos – se despidió de nosotros antes de que saliera corriendo a no sé dónde.

Nos vemos Alice – ya no me iba a escuchar.

¿Qué pasara cuando se entere? – me pregunto Rose.

¿De qué? – el rostro de preocupación que tenía era muy evidente.

Pues de que ellos están con esas arpías – pensé un poco mi respuesta.

Sobre eso, no lo sé creo que no tienen de que preocuparse esta demás decir que tanto ellos como ustedes se gustan – me encogí de hombros – así que no le veo el chiste.

De todas maneras – se apresuró a decir – creo que es mejor prevenir que lamentar, nos vemos después bella.

¿Prevenir qué? – Ya no me respondió porque al igual que Alice salió corriendo – maldición – susurre.

Tranquila – la voz de Edward siempre me tranquilizaba y esta vez no era la excepción – no pasa nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte – repitió las mismas palabras que yo.

Es que en verdad, quiero creerles y pensar que de verdad por una vez todo va a salir bien – me refugie en sus brazos – pero me es difícil, no es porque no lo quiera, es por cómo se comportan ellos.

Te entiendo, pero sus razones tendrán para hacer eso – me separe un poco de él para verlo a los ojos – todo pasa por algo y siempre tenemos que aprender de nuestros errores, así como lo hacen ellos que se arrepienten de haber creído lo que supuestamente eran ellas, pero lo quieren remediar de eso estoy seguro – bueno por una parte Edward supo que palabras utilizar para tranquilizarme y por la otra él los conoce mejor que yo así que él sabe lo que está diciendo.

Tienes razón, pero también comprende que mis razones tenia para estar así – me envolvió en sus grandes y fuertes brazos musculosos.

Ven es hora de ir a clases – me separe de él para tomar su mano y así caminar los dos juntos a nuestra siguiente clase, ¿Les comente que Edward había cambiado sus clases a las mías?, bueno, pues así lo hizo, claro que al momento no quería porque no quería que dejara de hacer sus cosas por mí, no quería alterar su vida pero en fin creo que esa discusión la perdí al momento de mirar la sinceridad plasmada en sus ojos – ¿En qué piensas? – involuntariamente suspire.

Ya sabes la respuesta a eso – le sonreí.

Supongo que tienes razón, pero no está demás que me lo digas tú – me deslumbro con sus gestos.

Creo que por esta vez te la pasare, estaba pensando en el maravilloso tiempo que he pasado contigo – me giño un ojo.

Déjame decirte que el sentimiento es mutuo – de sorpresa le di un casto beso a lo cual el solo parpadeo varias veces y me miro detenidamente.

¿Qué? – no sé porque me estaba mirando así.

Me has besado – dijo en un susurro.

Si – me puse nerviosa – ¿Es un problema eso? – de inmediato me arrepentí, quizás a él no le gusto que yo hiciera eso.

Si – m animo decayó – quiero decir no – para esos momentos ya no lo estaba viendo – mírame – ordeno pero aun así no le hice caso – bella por favor mírame – delicadamente coloco sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla para que así lo pudiera ver sin ninguna excusa – lo que quiero decir es que no me esperaba tu reacción, ya sabes con eso de que a ti no te gusta que alguien más nos vea besándonos – eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono de picardía en la voz – es por eso que me sorprendí pero te aseguro que si me gusto y no sabes cuánto y más por que fuiste tú la que tomo la iniciativa – era verdad, siempre que nos llegábamos a besar en el instituto era Edward el que me robaba los besos, y no me gustaba que nadie más nos viera así porque no falta la persona que se le ocurra andar inventando chismes.

Sí, creo que fue un arranque – me sonroje solo un poco.

Pero ese arranque me agrado y lo sabes – unió sus labios con los míos y ambos nos dimos un tierno beso – te amo – su voz era como música para mis oídos y mucho más esas dos palabras, aunque aquí las palabras sobran porque con solo una mirada nos podemos transmitir todo.

También te amo – sonreímos al mismo tiempo mientras nos observábamos y nuevamente emprendíamos nuestro camino al salón, a pesar de que Edward y yo ya llevábamos tiempo de estar juntos nunca faltaba una que otra chica que se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata a él, pero él no les hacía caso y eso era algo que me seguía inspirando confianza en él estaba segura de que él me iba a ser fiel tanto como yo se lo soy a él. La primera vez que sorprendí a una chica que estaba ofreciéndosele no sabía si enojarme o reírme, si pegarle o dejarla ir, en verdad me quede impactada por lo que mis ojos estaban observando.

_Flashback._

_Me quede de ver con Edward en la biblioteca porque tenía algo que decirme, lo malo es que ya iba un poco atrasada ya que en mi camino me había encontrado a Mike que no dejaba de insistir para que saliera con él, a pesar de que me ha visto con Edward no deja de perseguirme o mejor dicho acosándome, creo que nos llevaríamos bien si Mike no fuera tan obsesivo y entendiera que no le puedo ofrecer algo más que no sea mi amistad, pero en fin ni que hacerle, iba entrando en la biblioteca cuando escuche la voz de una chica pero simplemente no le tome importancia, al menos no en ese momento, hasta que escuche la voz de Edward._

_Ya te dije que no – no sabía de qué estaban hablando._

_Por favor – la chica cuyo rostro desconocía le estaba implorando algo._

_He dicho que no – por lo poco que conocía a Edward sabía que no era de los que fueran muy tolerantes y su voz era lo primero que lo delataba._

_Solo es un beso – inconscientemente mis puños se cerraron._

_Te he dicho que no, no insistas – desde donde me encontraba no podía ver sus rostros._

_¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? – no sé porque razón esa pregunta me recordaba a alguien ¬¬._

_Sabes, no tienes por qué hacer eso simplemente déjame en paz y vete – mis piernas no reaccionaban a lo que mi cerebro le estaba mandando._

_Solo bésame y ya – bueno al parecer esta chica no entendía nada._

_Sabes que no lo hare – refuto Edward._

_¿Por qué no? – me estaba acercando un poco más a ellos._

_Porque tengo novia y no me apetece besarte a ti – suspiro – ni a otras que no sea ella._

_Edward – ambos brincaron en su lugar al escucharme – que bueno que te encontré – me hice la que no sabía nada – no sabes por cuanto tiempo llevo buscándote._

_Bella – Edward acorto la distancia que nos separaba tomándome en sus brazos._

_¿Pasa algo? – más que nada esa pregunta iba dirigida a esa chica que a pesar de verme ahí en sus brazos no hacia ni el mínimo intento por irse y dejarnos a Edward y a mi solos._

_No, no pasa nada amor – Edward fue el único que me respondió mientras que esa chica seguía ahí mirándome de pies a cabeza._

_Bueno – me gire para ver a Edward directamente a los ojos – ¿me dirás que es lo que pasa?, digo quiero decir que ¿Para qué me querías ver aquí?_

_Si, ahora pasaremos mucho más tiempo juntos – me dedico una sonrisa radiante._

_¿Ósea? – no entendía que era lo que me quería decir._

_Que ahora nuestros horarios son los mismo – escuche un grito ahogado a mis espaldas, no tenía que voltear para saber que la chica aún seguía detrás de nosotros._

_¿Eso es verdad? – no quería que Edward dejara a un lado sus cosas por mí, pero eso no lo podía decir con esa chica detrás, ya que ella o podría tomar a su favor y eso no es conveniente para nadie._

_Claro que lo es – Edward seguía sonriendo – la verdad es que no me costó mucho trabajo hacer que la secretaria cambiara mi horario al tuyo – eso ultimo me lo susurro en mi oído._

_¿Cuánto? – aproveche puesto que estábamos abrazados._

_¿Cuánto qué? – me cuestiono._

_¿Cuánto te costó que la secretaria hiciera eso? – se quedó callado por unos segundos, supongo que esa era una pregunta que no quería oír, pero yo si quería oír esa respuesta._

_Nada, solo hable con ella y accedió a hacerlo – eso no era un acto de nobleza, algo había detrás de eso, estaba segura._

_¿Quién realizo eso? – empezaba a sospechar de quien era la responsable de eso._

_La señorita Coppe – lo sabía, solo quería reafirmarlo escuchándolo salir de él._

_Claro, dejando de lado que esa "Señorita" – no tenía nada contra de ella, pero ya no me podía detener a medir mis palabras – quiere contigo y eso lo hizo solo para quedar bien ante tus ojos ¿Verdad? – me solté un poco de su agarre esperando a que esa chica que yo estuviera cuando me volteara._

_¿Estas celosa bella? – me abrazo por detrás susurrándome nuevamente en el oído._

_Pensé que ya te habías ido – ignore la pregunta que Edward me hizo._

_Sí, yo – la chica esa estaba dando vueltas sin saber por dónde ir – ya me voy, nos vemos después Edward – no pase desapercibido como le giño un ojo._

_Creo que él no va a estar disponible para nadie más que no sea su mamá y yo, claro solo las dos mujeres – Edward solo se estaba riendo de lo que estaba diciendo, pero no era tan obvio – cuando ya no esté a mi lado, si podrá hacer lo que sea, mientras no porque es mi novio – creo que mis celos ya estaba llegando al límite._

_No sé a qué te refieres con eso – se estaba haciendo la mustia._

_Tú sabes perfectamente que es lo que yo quiero decir con eso – la fulmine con la mirada – ahora si nos disculpas – señale la puerta, dándole a entender que se fuera – tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar y creo que aquí sales sobrando tú, así que, si nos disculpas – esta vez me dedico una mirada llena de furia y salió de la biblioteca sin decir ninguna palabra._

_¿Ya me responderás? – la voz de Edward inundaron mis oídos._

_¿Responderte qué? – solo necesitaba ganar más tiempo para responderle sin que llegáramos a discutir._

_¿Estas celosa? – entrecerré los ojos._

_Demonios, si – no tenía por qué negar lo que ya era evidente._

_Sabes que no tienes por qué estarlo – me dio un beso en la frente – tú tienes algo que ellas no._

_¿Aparte de ti?, no lo creo – me cruce de brazos._

_No hablaba de eso, pero si lo quieres ver de ese modo, entonces si – eso me dejo pensando._

_¿Entonces a que te referías? – en tono en que salió hizo reír a Edward._

_A que tú tienes mi corazón, literalmente – esas palabras hicieron que mí corazón latiera alocadamente, y en ese momento se me olvidara porque razón me estaba empezando a molestar._

_Fin Del Flashback._

POV Emmett.

Tenemos que hablar – no sabíamos que era lo que les estaba pasando a esas chicas, se supone que tanto Jasper como yo, ya habíamos terminado nuestra relación con ellas y pensé que ya habíamos dejado las cosas bien claras, pero por lo visto no fue así.

¿Sobre qué? – no me gustaban los misterios, yo solo quería que fueran directo al grano para saber a qué me atenía con eso, pero por lo que parece ellas no están dispuestas a decirlo así nada más, creo que solo quieren jugar con nuestros nervios.

Es algo más íntimo – Irina se quedó observando fijamente a bella, sabíamos muy bien qué ella era la que menos la toleraba pero no sabíamos porque, de menos a bella eso parece no importarle y eso en Irina ocasiona que se moleste mucho más de lo que ya estaba hace unos momentos, pff, menudo lio.

Nos vemos después chicos – bella se despidió de nosotros con una cálida y radiante sonrisa por ende en Irina provocaba que el ceño de su frente se pronunciara un poco más, a tal grado que parecía que sus cejas se iban a juntar, si es que eso era probable.

Si, bell´s cuídala Edward – el solo asintió antes de tomarla por la cintura.

Pierde cuidado – Edward cuidaría bien de ella, ahora ya me sentía más tranquilo ahora que James estaba encerrado aunque claro eso era algo de lo que bella no quería hablar y yo no iba a iniciar una plática algo incómoda para ella.

¿Y bien? – la voz de Jasper hizo que regresara de donde me había ido.

No sé si este sea el lugar indicado para hablar – esa era la voz de Kate, gire mi vista para enfocarla en ella y ver que esta solo estaba mirando a otro lado posando su vista en cualquiera que estaba cerca de nosotros.

¿Qué cosas dices?, este es un buen lugar para hablar de lo que sea que quieren decirnos ustedes – Jasper sí que estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso que todavía no decían nada.

Pero hay mucha gente – se quejó como una niña chiquita Irina ¿En qué momento me fije en ella?, no me gusta hablar mal de alguien pero es que ella solo ha logrado que todos pierdan el respeto para con ella.

Mejor – decidí que ya era el momento de que interviniera yo – creo que no hemos tenido recuerdos favorables cuando nos quedábamos solos ¿Cierto? – ellas solo giraron su mirada en torno a otro lugar.

No seas exagerado – rodo los ojos.

¿Qué no sea exagerado? ¿Estas conciente de lo que me estás diciendo? – ahora yo también estaba perdiendo el control.

Las que no deberían de ser exageradas tienen que ser ustedes – Jasper volvió a hablar – es mejor estar aquí que en otro lugar que no es por mala onda pero ustedes solas se han ganado esa desconfianza por parte de nosotros.

Ya, entendimos – dijeron las dos a coro.

Bien, ahora que ya está eso claro, ¿De qué era lo que nos querían hablar? – este tema estaba seguro que no iba a ser de todo mi agrado.

Es algo muy complicado – Kate estaba nerviosa – pero tienen que saberlo ya que ustedes dos están tan involucrados como nosotras – como lo sospechaba no estaban dispuestas a decir las cosas directamente, quería jugar pero ¿Qué era lo que iban a conseguir con eso?, por el momento no sabría con exactitud cuál sería el resultado de esta platica, algo incomoda.

Solo dilo y ya – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle – no creo que sea tan grave como para que nos dejes con el suspenso por mucho tiempo ya que no sabes cómo decirlo.

Estamos seguras que cuando sepas a que nos referimos con eso como todo un hombre saldrás corriendo – ambas sonrieron.

No sabrán como me comportare si no me dicen que es lo que está sucediendo – mi voz estaba neutralizada, todo para que no se hiciera un escándalo.

Lo sabrás a su momento ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desesperado? – Irina se estaba mofando de mí.

Si no es tan importante lo que nos tienen que decir creo que es mejor que nos vayamos – estaba tomando mis cosas a punto de irme pero nuevamente hablaron.

Claro que es importante – la voz escandalosa de Tanya hizo que me sorprendiera ¿En qué momento había llegado que ni cuenta me di de eso? – Es solo que mis hermanas – se acercó más a ellas – están un poco nerviosas.

¿Por qué deberían de estarlo? – nunca las habíamos visto así, y ahora no encontraba un buen motivo para que lo estuvieran.

Si ustedes no las hubieran dejado así como si nada, esto hubiera sido mucho más fácil de hablar – esta demás decir que Tanya también le daba muchas vueltas al asunto.

Me estoy desesperando así que solo hablen claro y listo – Jasper sí que estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ellas, era la primera vez que lo veía así y más con ellas.

Bien, pero primero tranquilícense creo que después de todo tienen que saberlo – se rio con ganas de algo que Jasper y yo desconocíamos aún.

Hablen de una vez ¿Quieren? – me recargue en mi auto.

¿No saben que es un defecto ser impacientes? – la mejor manera de hacer que hablen seria quedarme callado y esperar el momento.

¿Y eso les importo cuando andaban con nosotros? – bueno ahora sí que Jasper estaba en descontrol, no conocía esa faceta de él, siempre supe que él era el tranquilo y que llevaba las riendas del problema en sus manos, pero por lo que veo ahora eso no aplica en él.

No conocía ese carácter tuyo Jasper – Tanya y sus hermanas seguían sin decirnos una palabra de lo que "supuestamente era importante"

Basta ya, ahora hablen que esto es un fastidio, tienen que decirnos de una vez por todas lo que nos quieren decir – Tanya suspiro audiblemente.

Esta bien, solo porque ustedes lo han pedido – se recargo a mi lado.

Nosotras queremos decir eso – intervino Kate – creo que nos corresponde – Tanya la estaba observando – por favor – se dio por vencida.

Como quieran – les dio un abrazo a las dos y se fue meneando sus caderas y carcajeándose.

¿Y? – Solo faltaban quince minutos para que nuestra clase comience y está en otro edificio que por mala suerte no era este – ¿Ya nos dirán que es lo que está pasando?

¿Por qué nos tienen con el suspenso? – Jasper regreso a su tono normal – ¿Qué es lo que les preocupa? – si, como verán Jasper seguía siendo un alma "pura" por así decirlo con ellas, él cree que de la idea de hacernos todo eso es Tanya, quizás sea por eso que cuando esta ella se transforma completamente y se comporta como una persona que por supuesto no es él.

Es algo que de verdad no planeábamos – Kate rompió a llorar.

¿Qué tienes? – se acercó Jasper a su lado y la envolvió en sus brazos, lo cierto es que Kate no era tan perversa como sus dos hermanas, no tenia nada en contra de ella, porque cuando estaba lejos de ellas, Kate era muy dulce y una buena chica.

No llores – susurraba Jasper mientras ella seguía llorando.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – Irina era todo lo contrario a Kate, claro que ella también tenía sentimientos pero los mantenía muy dentro de ella, por más que quería acercarme para poder quererla no se dejaba y bueno creo que también yo no hice lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

Que es lo que nos pasa querrás decir – me corrigió – lo que le pasa a ella a mí también me pasa – claro, era su herma supongo que su dolor era el de ella.

¿Qué tienes? – Jasper le hablo con dulzura.

Estamos embarazadas – ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?, ¿Es que acaso había escuchado bien?

¿Cómo es posible eso? – las palabras salieron de mis labios sin detenerme a pensar exactamente qué decir.

¿Es que acaso no sabes cómo es eso? – ella al contrario que su hermana estaba toda tranquila por decirlo, ni siquiera se veía preocupada como lo estaba su propia hermana o incluso nosotros.

Claro que se eso, la pregunta correcta sería ¿Por qué creen que están embarazadas? – planeaba tener familia y por supuesto que hijos, pero no en esta etapa de mi vida, yo quería a alguien que amara y por supuesto que me amara no a alguien que solo me estuviera controlando mi tiempo, supongo que querer a Kate no sería difícil pero eso no lo puedo saber, Jasper es el único que me podría responder a eso, aunque claro no creo que se compare con lo que siente por Alice o incluso con lo que yo siento por Rosalie.

Porque teníamos un retraso – comenzó Kate – no le tomamos importancia porque pues no somos regulares – era vergonzoso hablar de eso con una chica, pero teníamos que tener la mente abierta para poder escucharlas y hacernos responsables de lo que habíamos hecho – después con forme pasaban los días nos dimos cuenta que de verdad no pasaba nada en nuestro cuerpo – se sonrojo.

No nos llegaba la regla – aclaro Irina.

Hacíamos cuentas y ya teníamos una semana de retraso, claro que en Irina fue mucho más tiempo – en automático mis ojos se posaron en ella, pero esta ni siquiera se inmutaba en nada, seguía igual con un semblante tranquilo – fue cuando decidimos hacernos una prueba de embarazo y nos dio positivo – no sabía que decir todo el color y las palabras habían huido de Jasper y por supuesto que de mí también – creímos conveniente hacérselos saber a ustedes – aun no caía en la cuenta de que podría ser padre, por supuesto que el bebé no tenía la culpa de nada, ni mucho menos de las cosas que hace su madre.

¿Seremos padres? – lo bueno que fue Jasper el primero en hablar, ahora todos mis pensamientos no tenían tanto sentido con forme a ese tema.

Bueno – Kate hizo una mueca.

¿Estás pensando en abortar? – la voz de Jasper se quebró.

No – rápidamente respondió – no le haría eso a mi bebé – poso sus manos en su aun plano vientre – lo que quiero decir es que….

POV Bella.

Estaba esperando a Edward en el pasillo porque el profesor pidió hablar con él en privado, no me quedo de otra más que estar aquí, ahorita nos reuniríamos con nuestros amigos para tomar el desayuno tranquilamente, mi día ha estado sumamente tranquilo, tanto que me sorprendía no haberme encontrado una de esas locas fanáticas del club de Edward y ¿Por qué no?, a Mike también, supongo que el karma hoy no me está observando a mí, y le daba gracias al Dios porque así fuera.

Bella – maldición hable demasiado temprano, creo que era bastante bueno para ser verdad – bella – la voz de Mike se estaba acercando más y con eso sus insistentes invitaciones para que saliera con él – que bueno que te encuentro – se colocó frente a mi callado regulando su respiración – ¿Y Cullen? – ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.

No tarda en venir – era una clara advertencia de que si lo encontraba podría ocasionarle un bonito moretón en su ojo.

No importa – le restó importancia, vaya que este chico sí que era masoquista – tengo que decirte algo muy importante – estaba ideando muchas maneras de torturarlo hasta el cansancio para que de una vez por todas dejara de insistir conmigo.

¿Y Jessica? – su rostro se desencajo, sabía que la nueva conquista de esa chica era Mike, pero eso a él no le gustaba, tampoco es que pudiéramos estar seguros de eso – ¿No la has visto? – retrocedió un poco ante mis preguntas.

Ahora no hablemos de ella preciosa – se acercó a mi ignorando lo que le estaba diciendo – sé que ella me desea pero yo a la única que quiero a mi lado es otra – me moví de mi lugar ya que si no lo hubiera hecho me hubiera besado y eso sería asqueroso.

Mike – la voz nasal de Jessica en estos momentos me pareció lo mejor – Mike que bueno que te encuentro – se acercó a nosotros.

Nos vemos después bella – fue un alivio ver como salía corriendo en la dirección opuesta a donde nos encontrábamos ahora, Jessica y yo.

¿A dónde fue? – me pregunto con desilusión.

Dijo que se le olvido entregar un trabajo, ya sabes cómo es él – a pesar de que Jessica en un principio quería andar con Edward, cuando la tratas por un poco de tiempo te darás cuenta de que no es tan frívola como parece, solo que a veces llega a incomodar con sus típicos chismes que tiene acerca de todos los que van en este instituto, por suerte no he escuchado ninguno sobre mi o mis amigos, claro que si en algún momento lo llegara a decir creo que ella sabrá en que se estará metiendo.

En fin, yo que le quería preguntar sobre una tarea – se escuchaban los rumores de que Jessica quería a como dé lugar estar con Mike, así como lo dije anteriormente, pero es solo eso, rumores.

¿Te gusta Mike? – su rostro se mostró escéptico.

¿Qué? – creo que no era el momento de preguntarle esas cosas.

Lo siento, no quise ser indiscreta – me arrepentí al instante.

Que cosas dices – le restó importancia – es solo que me sorprende que tú también creas en esos rumores que andan diciendo de mi – se estaba riendo como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

¿Entonces no es verdad? – sea como sea tenia también la curiosidad de saber si era una farsa lo que se andaba diciendo en estos pasillos.

Por supuesto que no, yo tengo novio – eso sí que me sorprendió – no es de aquí, si es eso lo que te estas preguntando en estos momentos.

Vaya, que alivio – ella levanto una ceja.

¿Por qué? – me pregunto.

Bueno pensé que te gustaba Mike y bueno todos sabemos cómo es Mike – eso solo ocasiono que se riera un poco más.

Tranquila, no tienes nada que preocuparte, no pienso bajarte ni a Edward y mucho menos Mike – me giño un ojo.

No me interesa en lo más mínimo Mike – me cruce de brazos.

Ok, solo era una pequeña broma – así ya me sentía más tranquila.

Bien – suspire.

¿Esperas a alguien? – ¿Había dicho que Jessica puede ser entrometida?, bueno ahora lo saben.

Si – debería de saber a quién y sería muy obvio si me llegara a preguntar, reí ante mi comentario mental.

¿A quién bella? – creo te tengo que retirar lo dicho, Jessica sí que era bien cotilla.

A Edward – no me quedo más remedio que decírselo.

Vaya – silbo – que suerte tienes – creo que algún día voy a aprender a no entablar demasiada platica con ella.

¿Por qué lo dices? – fue inevitable, me gano la curiosidad de preguntar qué era lo que quería decir con eso.

¿Cómo que porque? – Rodo los ojos – creo que eso es algo demasiado obvio para todos.

Quizás, pero no lo es para mí, así que ¿Me dirás que era lo que querías decir con eso? – tendría que ser paciente, Jessica era un poquito, mucho, molesta de vez en cuando.

Porque andas con uno de los chicos más guapos de este instituto – creo que eso es lo único que ellas pueden ver de Edward, bueno, ¿Qué es lo que podría pedir al ver a tantas chicas detrás de él?, sé que todavía existen las personas que tienen sentimientos, pero para encontrar a una estaría mucho muy difícil, por suerte yo tenía a Edward y no me podía quejar, él era más de lo que alguna vez podría pedir – todas las chicas de este instituto andaban detrás de él desde antes de que tu llegaras a este lugar.

¿De verdad? – eso era algo que ya sabía.

Por supuesto que si – me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – eso es algo que ya deberías de saber.

Si, supongo – no me quedaba de otra que seguirle la corriente.

¿Bella? – La voz de Edward fue mi salvación – lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar.

No te preocupes – él se acercó a donde estaba, mientras que Jessica veía como sucedía todo en sus narices, Edward me beso, eso era algo a lo que ya debería de estar acostumbrada pero eso era imposible jamás me cansaría de probar esos labios que para mí, eran mi perdición.

Nos vemos después bella – Jessica salió corriendo de ahí al ver que nos separábamos.

¿En qué momento llego? – la pregunta de Edward me tomo por sorpresa.

Ella estaba aquí cuando tu saliste – él solo levanto una ceja – ¿No la viste?

La verdad es que no, pero es que teniendo semejante belleza a su lado cualquiera no la vería, no me culpes a mí – sus palabras hicieron que me sonrojara.

No sabes lo que dices – escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

Sé muy bien porque lo digo, es solo que no te ves a ti misma con claridad – esperaba que el sonrojo fuera disminuyendo.

Lo dices porque eres mi novio – mi voz sonaba amortiguada por su pecho.

Si tienes razón – me separo de él, y me obligo a verlo a los ojos – pero también lo digo porque es verdad, solo que porque yo soy tu novio tengo el derecho y las ganas de decírtelo en el momento que sea, como ahora porque sé que eres una mujer totalmente hermosa y hablo en todos los sentidos – me dio un casto beso, haciendo flashback en nuestra primera noche que dormimos juntos como Dios nos había traído al mundo.

¿Qué te dijo el profesor? – hizo una mueca.

Me dijo que debería de prestar más atención en su clase que en estar observándote – eso sí que era vergonzoso, sabía que Edward me miraba en las clases pero no sabía que tanto, bueno hasta el profesor se ha dado cuenta de eso y creo que no es nada bueno para ninguno de los dos, aunque claro más para Edward ya que fue a él a quien le llamaron la atención.

Yo, lo siento – ni siquiera sé porque le estaba pidiendo disculpas, sentía que en parte era por mi culpa que estuviera pasando todo esto.

¿Por qué me estas pidiendo disculpas? – levanto una ceja.

Porque siento que es parte de mi culpa él que tú te distraigas en clases – baje la mirada un poco sonrojada por lo comentado.

Tú no tienes la culpa, ¿Me escuchaste? – coloco dos de sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla para que levantara la vista, tal y como lo había hecho en esta mañana – no tienes por qué pedir disculpas de algo que no es culpa tuya, eso lo hice porque yo quería hacerlo no porque me estuvieran obligando.

Si, lo sé eso lo tengo muy en claro, pero no me gusta que te estén llamando la atención por mi culpa – iba a interrumpirme pero me adelante a él – y sé que lo es porque a la que estabas viendo es a mí y sea como sea yo estoy un poco involucrada quieras o no – me cruce de brazos.

¿Es que acaso quieres que vea a alguien más? – pose mi vista en él solo para darme cuenta que estaba sonriendo de medio lado, algo ya tan característico en él.

Eso no lo puedo disponer yo – me gire para ya no verlo.

¿De nuevo estas celosa bella? – me ronroneo.

No lo estoy, ¿Debería? – lance la pregunta al aire.

Ya te dije que no – me dio un beso en mi cuello – sabes que tú eres a la única que quiero en mi vida y por la única que he recibido un castigo.

¿Qué castigo? – mi voz temblaba debido a los besos que él iba dejando por todo mi cuello.

Tengo que entregar un trabajo escrito de un libro – lo dijo como si nada – y sé que mi adorada novia – beso – me ayudara con eso – beso – porque ella me quiere tanto como yo a ella – beso – y no me dejara morir solo con todo ese trabajo – beso – porque ella si es gentil y sobretodo la más hermosa de todas las chicas que mis ojos han visto.

Sabes que no tienes que decirme eso para que te ayude con tu trabajo ¿Cierto? – encontré las fuerzas de no sé dónde para poder decir algo coherente.

Sé que estoy diciendo la verdad y aunque no lo quieras admitir tú misma sabes que es verdad – me rodeo con sus brazos la cintura.

¿Para cuándo es el trabajo? – estaba disfrutando demasiado su cercanía.

Para la otra semana – su voz era aterciopelada e irresistible.

Bien, empezaremos ahora mismo – recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

En mi casa ¿Te parece bien?, Esme dice que te extraña y que te quiere ver – la madre de Edward es muy buena conmigo y de verdad aprecio mucho esa mujer, es como si fuera una segunda madre para mí – dice que no tengo que acapararte todo el día, pero es que ella no entiende que lo único que yo quiero hacer es estar contigo.

¿No te aburres? – lo decía en broma pero en una parte era verdad.

Claro que no, jamás me podría aburrir con la chica que amo – sus palabras inundaban mi corazón – además de que cuando estoy contigo el tiempo se me pasa deprisa y no quiero separarme de ti.

Eso mismo me pasa contigo, pero siento que si seguimos así vamos a caer en una rutina y eso es algo que yo no quiero – mi voz poco a poco se fue apagando.

Sabes que no vamos a caer en la rutina – me aseguro.

¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – le pregunte.

Por qué eso lo sé, además de que ya te dije que no me pudo aburrir contigo, siempre me la paso bien aunque no hablemos me agrada estar así contigo – hizo una pausa – aunque solo te esté observando me encanta, puedo ver todos tus gestos y así siento que te voy conociendo más y más – mis ojos involuntariamente se cerraron al escuchar su voz tan cerca de mi oído – no necesito nada más que estar a tu lado, claro que también tengo necesidades como lo es comer, dormir, bañarme y todo eso, ya sabes – sentí como se estaba encogiendo de hombros.

Bien, esta tarde iré a tu casa – me libere un poco de su agarre – ahora vámonos que tenemos que ir a la cafetería para estar con los demás, no quiero ni pensar que es lo que pasara si es que llegan ellos antes que nosotros.

¿Por qué? – Edward y yo seguíamos caminando tomados de las manos.

Porque sabes que se ponen incomodos desde ese día en tu casa, puede que ese día no hubiera sido el mejor para ellos, porque sabes lo que hicieron y pensé que no se acordarían – cuando estoy nerviosa hablo y hablo, como ahora – pero no fue así, ellos si se acuerdan de todo lo que llego a pasar ese día, claro que lo disfrutaron porque se vio, no lo puedes negar Edward.

Sé muy bien lo que paso ese día, yo estaba ahí – me sonrió pícaramente – y también lo disfrutamos nosotros dos – sí, era por eso que me estaba poniendo nerviosa, recordando lo que paso ese día creo que la que indusio eso fui yo, pero ahora cada vez que lo hablamos no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa – y eso lo sabes tú también – me giño un ojo.

Sé a qué te refieres Edward – me sonroje un poco más si es que eso era posible – pero no estoy hablando de lo que pasamos tu y yo, si no de lo que pasaron los chicos, si, solo fueron unos simples besos pero sea como sea creo que no fue el mejor momento para que se los dieran.

No te sientas culpable por eso, ellos sabían lo que hacían – me calmo – además tampoco los podíamos detener, sabes que en esos momentos ellos tenían unas fuerzas que ni siquiera sé de donde salió.

En fin, creo que tienes razón, pero es momento de que nos vayamos – nuevamente comenzamos a caminar, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que nos habíamos detenido.

Vamos – Edward tomo mi mano entre la suya y al llegar a la cafetería como ya es costumbre uno que otro se nos quedaba viendo – hoy newton te observa más que otros días – su voz era contenida, Mike no era de su agrado y tampoco del mío por el solo hecho de querer besarme a la fuerza, algo que no sabe Edward.

No le tomes importancia – lo abrace.

Sé que no debería de hacerlo, pero me es imposible y más cuando su mirada me taladra a mí, sabes que no soy de su agrado – se encogió de hombros.

Así como tampoco lo es él del tuyo – me sonrió.

Es verdad, creo que el sentimiento es mutuo, pero vamos que yo tengo mis razones para estar así – se excusó.

Si que lo sé de sobra – le sonreí – tengo que decirte algo – tenia que hacerlo, antes de que se enterara por otro lado, parece ser que cualquier cosa que ven lo toman en mi contra con tal de que Edward termine la relación que tiene conmigo.

¿Qué cosa? – Edward sabía que hablaba enserio y fue por eso mismo que cambio el tono de su voz.

Hace un momento, antes de que tu salieras de hablar con el profesor – tome aire para decirlo – llego Mike como siempre, ya sabes – evite su mirada – y bueno como sabrás lo puse en su lugar.

Como siempre – concluyo.

Así es, como siempre – le di la razón – pero esta vez no termino como esperaba que fuera.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre esperando a que llegaran los demás chicos.

Bueno comenzó a molestar y le hable de Jessica, cosa que hizo que retrocediera un poco – Edward rio – pero después trato de besarme y por supuesto que me quite de ahí.

¿Qué hizo qué? – era razonable que se enojará ¿Cierto?

Eso – ni siquiera quería mirarlo, sabía que estaba enojado pero no sabía si también lo estaba conmigo.

¿Tú estas bien? – su pregunta me tomo desprevenida.

Si – pero aun así seguía sin verlo.

¿No te hizo nada más? – de reojo pude ver como apretaba sus puños.

No, en ese momento llego Jessica y bueno Mike salió corriendo – levante la mirada y me topé con la suya, me arrepentí al instante de haberlo hecho, su mirada solo mostraba furia por lo que le había dicho, me maldije por eso.

Ven aquí – abrió sus brazos y me atrajo hacia él – prometo que no dejare que ese psicópata se te vuelva a acercar – me estaba arrullando como a un bebé.

¿Estás enojado? – le pregunte.

Un poco – su voz era un susurro.

¿Estás enojado conmigo? – me atreví a preguntarle.

¿Tendría que estarlo? – me respondió con otra pregunta.

No lo sé, es por eso que te estoy preguntando – cerré mis ojos a la espera de su respuesta.

Bueno – lo pensó un poco – no estoy enojado contigo – solté el aire que tenía en mis pulmones – lo estoy con Newton y agradecido con Jessica.

¿Por qué estas agradecido con ella? – la duda me estaba ganando.

No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte – soltó su musical sonrisa.

No me preocupo de ella – ahora menos que sé que tiene novio.

Estoy agradecido con ella porque llego en el momento indicado para impedir que Newton hiciera otra cosa, al aparecer él también cree en que ella anda detrás de él – me sonroje,

Ni que lo digas – yo también creía eso, por la puerta estaban cruzando Alice y Rosalie, pero nada se sabía de los chicos – ¿Sabes en donde están Emmett y Jasper?

No, quizás se retrasaron en alguna clase ya no tardaran – me tranquilice.

Eso espero, presiento que algo está pasando – levanto una ceja, pero ya no le pude decir nada más porque las chicas ya se estaban acercando a nuestra mesa con su bandeja de comida en sus manos – ¿Saben algo de los chicos? – Alice hizo una mueca.

No hemos sabido nada de ellos – Rosalie fue la que me respondió, en cambio Alice solo giro su rostro evitando que nuestras miradas se unieran.

¿Pasa algo que yo no sepa? – Alice estaba muy extraña su comportamiento no era el mismo que yo conocía – ¿Alice? – la aludida levanto la vista de su comida y nuevamente evito la mía.

No pasa nada bella – seguía observando su comida sin siquiera probarla.

¿Rose? – seguro que ella si sabía algo de lo que le estuviera pasando a Alice.

¿Sí? – estaba claro que estaba evitando decirme algo.

¿Hay algo que no sepa y me quieras decir? – creo que juntarme mucho tiempo con ellas se me estaba pegando la curiosidad.

Bueno – hizo una mueca – no sé si yo sea la indicada para poder decirte esto.

¿A qué te refieres? – la curiosidad gano más en mí, nuevamente.

Creo que la que te tiene que decir es Alice – ella en cambio solo ignoro lo que Rose dijo.

¿Me dirás que es lo que te pasa? – se quedó callada, mientras que yo esperaba a que nos dijera que era lo que la tenía así.

Bien, te lo diré – empujo su bandeja con todo y desayuno a un lado para comenzar con su relato.

POV Alice.

Bella está preocupada por lo que llegaría a pasar con los chicos y creo que tiene razón, en parte porque la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasábamos ignorándolos porque creíamos algo que no era verdad, desde ese día en la casa de Edward ver a Jasper hacia que me sonrojara de más y es que yo había tomado la iniciativa para poder besarlo, es algo que me sigue sonrojando, pero ahora tengo que poner manos a la obra o si no de verdad lo voy a perder, pero pensándolo bien ¿Cómo voy a perder algo que nunca fue mío?, creo que no es el momento indicado para ponerme a pensar en esas cosas, lo más importante es llegar temprano a mi clase, la que compartía con Jasper así podría sentarme a su lado, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien logro captar mi atención. En el aparcamiento estaban Emmett y Jasper junto con las que hace unos días eran sus novias, el problema no era ese, sino que era la situación en la que se encontraban, Jasper tenía a Kate en sus brazos, la estaba abrazando.

Sentía como algo en mi pecho se estaba rompiendo, era verdad lo que decían, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y es ahora que yo lo puedo ver con él, tantas veces que los había visto juntos sin que me llegara afectar su sola presencia, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esto no era igual que las otras veces, esta vez Jasper si la estaba abrazando de verdad, desde donde me encontraba no podría saber que era lo que les estaba pasando para que pasara todo esto, pero no necesitaba saberlo como para no darme cuenta de que hay algo entre ellos y si es así no seré yo la que se entrometa, si es verdad que bella ha dicho que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, pero no sé si seré capaz de hacer algo con tal de que Jasper este a mi lado, sinceramente yo no era de ese tipo de chicas. Sé aceptar mi derrota pero lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera había comenzado cuando me tiraron como si no valiera nada.

No podía quedarme ahí parada como si nada, de pronto un instinto de no sé dónde llego a mí y por curiosidad me acerque un poco más a donde ellos se encontraban sin que se dieran cuenta solo para saber qué era lo que les estaba pasando, ¿Por qué Jasper la seguía abrazando?, ¿Por qué Emmett estaba serio?, ¿Por qué Irina tenía el rostro indiferente?, y en el peor de los casos ¿Por qué Kate estaba llorando?, Ok quizás ahora sepa porque Jasper la estaba abrazando, tal vez, solo tal vez sea porque la trate de consolar, ¿Pero exactamente de qué?, al acercarme un poco más pude escuchar algo que logro por completo romperme lo que quedaba de mi corazón, literalmente.

Estamos embarazadas – ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?, ¿Es que acaso había escuchado bien?, ¿Dijeron que estaban embarazadas?, ¿Quiénes?, ¿Las dos?, ¿Cómo es que está pasando todo esto?, no me imaginaba que Jasper al igual que Emmett hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales con ellas.

¿Cómo es posible eso? – Emmett dijo las palabras que pedían a gritos salir de mis labios, pero por supuesto que no podía porque si no se darían cuenta de mi intromisión en una plática que no me concernía a mí.

¿Es que acaso no sabes cómo es eso? – maldición, ¿En qué momento llegue a parar aquí?, bien dicen que es peor escuchar lo que no queremos escuchar, valga la redundancia de lo que he dicho pero es la verdad.

Claro que se eso, la pregunta correcta sería ¿Por qué creen que están embarazadas? – eso mismo quería saber yo, pero ya era suficiente con lo que había escuchado era momento de irme a mi clase, haciendo una pequeña alteración en mis planes de ahora, dejaría a Jasper estar con quien quiera y no me meteré más en la cabeza esa idea de conquistarlo como lo había pensado desde esta mañana.

Las clases se me estaban pasando demasiado lentas mi mente estaba en otro lugar, ahora si Jasper era prohibido para mí, si es que él era el padre de ese bebé yo no tengo porque entrometerme ahí, no podía evitar imaginarme a Jasper con su pequeño bebé, por la manera en que tenía en sus brazos a Kate, me puedo imaginar que es porque estaba feliz pero no puedo decir que eso sea verdad, Jasper estaba ido, distante, en la clase que compartíamos pero ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?, Rosalie también se tiene que enterar de eso, porque tanto ella como yo estamos enamoradas de ellos, sobretodo tengo que ser yo la que se lo diga, ambas tenemos el mismo problema.

¿Te pasa algo Alice? – no estaba preparada para decírselo.

No es nada Rose – recogí mis cosas dispuesta a irme para mi siguiente clase.

Te conozco, así que habla – Rose se puso enfrente de mí y se cruzó de brazos para no dejarme pasar.

Te lo diré – jale de su brazo para hablar en un lugar más privado, cuando comencé a contarle lo que había visto su rostro sufría varias emociones, pero la que más prevalecía era la de la tristeza, creo que su rostro era un reflejo vivo del mío, ambas estábamos pasando el mismo dolor.

¿Cómo es eso posible? – su voz fue amortiguada por sus manos que cubrían sus labios.

Así como lo oyes – estaba igual o peor que ella.

¿Cómo estás tú? – me pregunto.

Así como tú supongo – me encogí de hombros.

Pero es hora de que nos vayamos a la cafetería – nos levantamos al mismo tiempo.

Pero sabes que ellos también estarán en la misma mesa que nosotros – era verdad, desde ese día ellos y nosotras nos sentábamos con Edward y Bella, en un momento pensé que íbamos a incomodarlos pero al parecer les agrado mucho la idea, la mayor parte del tiempo solo nos manteníamos callados observándonos los unos a los otros.

Pero tenemos que ir – mi lado masoquista salió a flote.

¿Crees que sea lo más conveniente? – su ceño se frunció.

Pues no lo sé, pero tenemos que ir – caminamos de nuevo para la cafetería. Como un robot estaba tomando en una bandeja mi desayuno, ni siquiera podía ver que era lo que estaba colocando ahí. En automático nos sentamos enfrente de ellos, esperando que por esa puerta entraran los chicos, pero no fue así, solo hasta que bella pregunto directamente por ellos.

¿Saben algo de los chicos? – involuntariamente hice una mueca ante su pregunta.

No hemos sabido nada de ellos – Rosalie fue la que respondió, pero yo ni siquiera la podía ver a los ojos.

¿Pasa algo que yo no sepa? – la voz de Bella se escuchaba un poco lejos, quizás sea porque seguía divagando, esperando a que todo esto fuera un mal sueño, pero por lo visto no era así– ¿Alice? – levante la vista al escuchar que me llamaban, error, era bella que estaba esperando una respuesta a una pregunta cuyo resultado no tenia, o no sabía cómo decirlo.

No pasa nada bella – perdí el apetito, de hecho lo había perdido desde que escuche eso.

¿Rose? – mejor que ella les diga, creo que a ella le saldría mejor la voz que a mí.

¿Sí? –para el paso que vamos estaba demasiado claro que la que iba a hablar sería yo, la pregunta sería ¿Cómo lo tomarían ellos?, ¿Bella sabría qué era lo que estaba pasando con ellos? Tal vez así sea, son sus amigos y puede que ellos les hayan dicho ya algo, pero no lo sé, mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada.

¿Hay algo que no sepa y me quieras decir? – Rose se veía algo dedutiva, supongo que estaba sopesando la idea de si decirle o no de una vez por todas lo que estaba pasando.

Bueno – hizo una mueca – no sé si yo sea la indicada para poder decirte esto – me miro de reojo, como lo pensaba, creo que iba a ser yo la que diría lo que paso.

¿A qué te refieres? –sonreí ante la curiosidad que estaba mostrando bella.

Creo que la que te tiene que decir es Alice – creo que era lo mejor, que lo dijera yo, en parte porque yo lo escuche y también porque quería desahogarme, con Rosalie no pude porque como dije antes, ella y yo compartimos el mismo dolor así que, necesito escuchar a alguien que esté un poco fuera de esto, a bella, quizás a Edward, un consejo una palabra de aliento, tenía que hablar o por dentro me iba a consumir.

¿Me dirás que es lo que te pasa? –me quede callada esperando a que las palabras llegaran a mi cabeza, y a que esas mismas palabras salieran de una vez.

Bien, te lo diré – empuje la bandeja de comida que tenía enfrente de mí.

¿Y bien? – me incito a hablar.

Cuando iba a mi primera clase – comencé con mi relato – vi a Jasper y Emmett con Kate e Irina en el aparcamiento – el rostro de bella palideció, pero no sabría si fue por lo que le dije o ya era alucinaciones mías – algo de lo que estaban diciendo me llamo mucho la atención, a tal grado de que me quedara paralizada en mi lugar.

¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? – fue la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Edward en todo el día.

Que estaban embarazadas – mi voz apenas si se lograba escuchar, era un susurro, pero al parecer si me escucharon por las caras que pusieron.

¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? – la voz de bella se escuchaba igual que la de Rose cuando se lo dije.

Eso fue lo que escuche y vi que Jasper la estaba abrazando – me sorprendí por lo normal que salió mi voz por la noticia.

¿Serán padres en un par de meses? – la pregunta de bella se coló por toda mi mente.

POV Emmett.

No sabía qué hacer, esa noticia me había caído como balde de agua fría, y Jasper ni que se diga, no sabía cómo comportarme con los chicos, aun no era el momento de que supieran lo que estaba pasando y como cobarde que soy no me iba a presentar en las ultimas clases, planeaba irme a despejar mi mente en un lugar alejado de todos ellos, quizás sonara egoísta pero no podría meter a Jasper en algo que él no quisiera, así que en pocos palabras no me podría llevar si él no quería, aunque pensándolo bien ni siquiera tengo el valor de preguntarle qué es lo que está pensando en estos momentos. Acabando esta clase me iría y no regresaría hasta el día de mañana, tendría que pesar muy bien las cosas ¿Qué es lo que les iba a decir a mis padres?, aunque pensándolo bien siempre están de viaje y sinceramente no creo que noten que la familia crecerá un poco más, que irónico. La clase por fin se dio por finalizada y yo ya estaba más que listo para irme de una vez por todas.

¿A dónde vas? – Me pregunto Jasper – ¿Piensas dejarme aquí?

¿Cómo lo supiste? – era sorprendente lo unidos que nos hemos vuelto.

Te conozco además solo estabas observando tu reloj y de ahí en la puerta – si que era muy observador – ¿Piensas decirme a dónde vas?

Creo que es a cualquier lado – me encogí de hombros.

No me interesa en este momento, vámonos – comenzó a tomar todas sus cosas y guardarlas en su mochila.

¿Qué haces? – me desconcertó la imagen de un Jasper desesperado como yo para huir por unos momentos lejos de todas las personas.

No pienso dejar que te vayas solo, además que no me quiero quedar aquí – fue lo único que me dijo.

Bien, entonces hay que irnos ya – los dos nos levantamos de nuestro lugar para así poder irnos, ¿A dónde?, sinceramente eso era lo de menos, lo único que importa era salir de aquí.

Salimos como si nada estuviera pasando y caminábamos rumbo al aparcamiento, por suerte hoy Jasper se había venido en mi auto así que no me sentiría culpable de haberlo abandonado y además de haber dejado que se fuera solo, aunque claro no creo que Edward lo hubiera dejado irse así, hablando de Edward ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?, la respuesta es demasiado fácil, supongo que en estos momentos él estará con bella rumbo a la cafetería esperando por nosotros, como últimamente lo han estado haciendo, el único inconveniente ahora sería que no íbamos a aparecer como lo hacíamos, es más ni siquiera sabía que era lo que iba a pasar mañana y si es que me atrevería a verlos a la cara, después de todo ellos fueron los únicos que confiaron en nosotros para hacer nuestras locuras en tratar de conquistar a las chicas, cosa que ahora ya no se podrá hacer, en fin creo que todo tiene un final y este para nosotros no era nada agradable, en cierto modo es algo que ni siquiera nos esperábamos ninguno de los dos.

¿A dónde vamos? – Jasper rompió el silencio.


	54. Inocentes

POV Emmett.

¿A dónde vamos? – Jasper rompió el silencio.

En estas circunstancias cualquier lugar es bueno – Jasper subió de su lado y yo del mío, arrancando fuera de la escuela.

¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? – me pregunto más tranquilo que antes.

¿Sobre lo de las chicas? – Él solo asintió – bueno supongo que somos un poco responsables, aunque no hubiera sido en nuestros cinco sentidos lo somos – lo mire de reojo y pude observar que estaba viendo fuera de la ventana – ¿Y tú que es lo que piensas? – le pregunte al ver que ya no me decía nada más.

Lo mismo que tú – se encogió de hombros – ambos somos responsables, tanto ella como yo.

¿Y tus padres? – él al igual que yo estábamos en la misma situación y no solo por las chicas, sino que nuestros padres también estaban lejos cuando más los necesitábamos, solo nos teníamos a nosotros mismos y claro que también a Esme, la madre de Edward, pero por supuesto que no es lo mismo, siempre me ha gustado hablar con ella porque sabe darnos buenos consejos, incluso Edward es de los que siempre están ahí para nosotros, no queríamos ser egoístas por separarlo en estos momentos de Edward.

Supongo que se molestaran, pero sabes que con ellos nunca se sabe – mi celular comenzaba a vibrar en mi bolsillo, pero en este momento no lo podía sacar para saber de quien se trataba – ¿Quién es? – me pregunto.

La verdad no sé, aun no puedo sacar mi celular – seguía manejando sin rumbo fijo.

¿Por qué no? – Frunció el ceño – no creo que ni Kate y mucho menos Irina nos lleguen a marcar ahorita, no después de cómo estaba Kate.

Si lo sé, y es por eso que no quiero ver, sé muy bien que no se trata de ninguna de ellas, sino de los chicos – entrecerró los ojos.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – buen punto.

Porque ¿Si no son ellos, entonces quien más? – se lo pensó por unos segundos antes de que me respondiera una vez más.

Creo que tienes razón, tal vez sea bella o Edward – él tenía razón.

Es lo más probable – me encogí de hombros – pero para dejar las suposiciones es mejor averiguarlo – detuve mi jeep.

¿En dónde estamos? – Jasper y yo nos bajamos al mismo tiempo.

Es un parque, en el que me traía mi nana cuando no me sentía bien en casa – nos adéntranos en el, saque mi celular para saber de quién era el mensaje y cuál era su contenido.

_¿En dónde están?,_

_¿Están bien?, sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo, solo que no se desaparezcan así de la nada, mira que bella y yo nos hemos llevado un susto._

_E.C._

¿Y entonces quién era? – me pregunto de nuevo al ver que le sonreía a la pantalla.

Era un mensaje de Edward – me miro con curiosidad.

¿Qué era lo que quería? – abrí de nuevo el mensaje para que él lo pudiera leer también.

Léelo por ti mismo – le tendí el móvil y él lo acepto con un poco de duda marcada en su rostro.

No me lo esperaba – me regreso el móvil.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – nos sentamos en uno de los trocos del árbol.

Que no esperaba a que se dieran cuenta de nuestra ausencia, al menos no tan rápido – enfoque mi vista en las nubes que nos ofrecía el cielo para este día, creo que sabía cómo me sentía en este momento y quizás sea por eso que no había sol.

Pero lo han hecho – suspire.

¿Qué piensas hacer?, me refiero al mensaje que te ha mandado Edward, ¿Le responderás? –lo estaba pensando, ni yo mismo sabía que decirle, es nuestro amigo pero no sabía si era bueno meterlo en este menudo problema.

¿Qué me aconsejas? – le respondí con otra pregunta.

Yo creo que lo más razonable sería que lo supiera por nosotros mismos a que se enterara por alguien más – cerro sus ojos – quizás él también debería de estar aquí con nosotros, después de todo, es nuestro amigo ¿No es así?

¿Y bella? – era una excusa, sabía que bella entendería si Edward no estuviera con ella por una tarde, solo que no sabría cómo decírselo.

Bella es muy buena y comprenderá que ahora necesitamos a Edward – maldición Jasper.

Bien – tenía que encontrar las palabras correctas para hacérselo saber.

_Estamos en un parque, ¿Te acuerdas el día de mi cumpleaños número diez a dónde fuimos?, pues es ahí en donde nos encontramos, necesitamos hablar y creo que también te necesitamos a ti._

_No tienes nada de qué preocuparte (creo), y por favor dile a bella que estaremos bien._

_Nos vemos Edward, de cualquier manera ya sabes en donde estamos._

_E.M._

Ya se lo he mandado – él solo asintió.

Estando sentados ahí, me quede pensando en todas las cosas que he hecho, ¿Por qué siempre fui tan cobarde como para no decirle a Rosalie lo que sentía por ella?, ¿Por qué deje pasar tanto tiempo?, ¿Por qué me deje llevar por las cosas que las demás personas me decían?, creo que ya era demasiado tarde como para pensar en todo eso, las respuestas no llegaran ni por más que me esfuerce en hacerlo, es algo que se ha quedado atrás, justo cuando ya estábamos a punto de hacer las cosas bien, nos tienen que salir un pequeño detalle más, yo sé que ese bebé no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando, son cosas que no planeamos con responsabilidad. ¿Cómo se lo tomaran mis padres?, supongo que igual que los de Jasper, aun no puedo comprender como es que existen padres como los nuestros, sé que no tengo nada que reprocharles que nos han dado todo lo que nosotros les pedimos, todo a excepción de amor y cariño, a pesar de que supuestamente el hombre es el sexo fuerte, también necesitamos a alguien que nos quiera, nos proteja y que siempre este esperando con ansias nuestro regreso, vaya manera de analizar todo lo que hemos pasado. ¿Por qué siempre nos tiene que pasar algo riesgoso para acordarnos de todo lo que hemos hecho mal?, ¿Por qué siempre que necesitamos la ayuda de alguien es cuando más lo valoramos?, ¿Por qué siempre que necesitamos algo, o cuando estamos mal hablamos con Dios?, esto era una forma muy egoísta, sé que existe alguien que nos está observando desde arriba, ¿Pero porque justo en estos casos es cuando más nos acordamos de él?, creo que esto es injusto, bien dicen que todos tenemos lo que nos merecemos ¿Pero, es que acaso hemos hecho algo bastante mal como para merecer esto?, sé que un bebé es la bendición de Dios, pero aun no estoy preparado para eso, claro que eso debí de haber pensado antes, sea o no sea en mi juicio tenía que haber tenido más control de mi cuerpo, pero sé también que el hubiera no existe así que solo nos queda atenernos a las consecuencias y aceptar lo que hemos hecho, que para el final es lo mismo.

Está sonando tu celular – la voz de Jasper me desconcertó,

Oh, sí claro – lo saque – gracias, de nuevo era un mensaje de Edward.

_En un momento estoy con ustedes, y ya le pase tu recado a bella, ella les manda a decir que se cuiden y no hagan nada estúpido._

_Nos vemos en un momento, avísale a Jasper por favor._

_E.C._

¿Ya viene? – Jasper estaba plácidamente.

Si dice que en un momento llega – observaba todo lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor.

¿Qué era lo que capto tanto tu atención que ni siquiera escuchaste tú celular? – a Jasper sí que n se le iba nada.

Estaba pensando en todo lo que nos había pasado con anterioridad, ya sabes con los sentimientos personales, familia, amigos, las chicas, etcétera – asimilo un poco las palabras que le dije antes de que me respondiera.

Creo que ambos estábamos pensando lo mismo, solo que mi familia – con su sola mención hizo una mueca – no entra en mis pensamientos – a pesar de que nuestros padres eran casi iguales Jasper sí que no los incluía, en cambio yo sí, aunque se solo para que me llevara una tremenda reprimenda pero ahora que lo recuerdo antes me había dicho que no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le iban a decir si es que se llegaban a enterar – me explico – dijo al ver que no entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo – aunque mis padres se llegaran a enterar lo que estaba pasando, creo que si me harían algo, solo que no sabría qué, y después harán como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque en mí siempre va a prevalecer ese recuerdo, no es por el hecho de que Kate sea especial a tal grado de que la quiero como mi esposa, si ese bebé es mío ten por seguro que me voy hacer responsable de él, pero obviamente no me juntare con ella, aunque me obligaran creo que ya he hecho bastantes cosas en contra de mi voluntad como para hacer algo que de verdad no me nace hacer.

Supongo que tienes razón, pero yo no había pensado en eso, es más ni siquiera en juntarme con Irina, comprendo que el bebé no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando y como dices tú, planeo hacerme cargo del bebé y prometo que no le va hacer falta nada – me preguntaba ¿Cómo será?, tal vez es muy prematuro para pensar en eso, pero no podía evitar hacerlo, sus pequeñas manitas cerradas en uno de mis dedos, sus ojitos ¿Serán del mismo color que los míos?, ¿O sacara los de su madre?, sea como sea estaré seguro que será un hermoso bebé.

¿En qué piensas ahora? – me gire para verlo a la cara.

En el bebé – fui sincero.

¿Ya tan rápido? – levanto una ceja.

Supongo que sí es prematuro, pero no dejo de pensar en cómo nos va a cambiar la vida con ellos en la nuestra – le sonreí.

No lo había visto de esa manera, pero creo que el bebé, o mejor dicho los bebés que vienen en camino van a ser especiales – ahora estábamos un poco más relajados que antes – me ha servido de mucho este lugar, creo que tendré que venir más seguido.

Es muy tranquilo, siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo y pensar en algo – levanto una ceja.

¿Tú? – Me señalo – ¿Pensando? – se burló de mí.

Claro que sí, siempre pienso no sé cuál es ese el problema – me hice el ofendido.

No lo digo por eso – se carcajeo – es solo que divertido reírse de algo que esta fuera de nuestros problemas – suspiro.

¿Ya están hablando antes de que yo llegara? – Edward se lograba divisar por la extraña forma de su cabello.

¿Edward? – Pregunto Jasper con un poco de emoción en su voz – no pensé que llegaras tan rápido.

Ya sabes cómo maneja – intervine yo.

Muy chistoso, no vine aquí para que criticaras mi modo de conducción – se quejó.

No sé cómo bella aún no se ha espantado por la manera tan alocada que tienes al manejar – ignore su quejido.

Bella es muy comprensiva y entiende que me gusta manejar así – se sentó frente a nosotros con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Ya lo creo, por algo te aguanta todo lo que haces – me burle yo.

Hey, tampoco es para tanto – ahora los tres nos reímos – ¿Y bien? – Esa era una conversación que aún no estaba preparado para abordar – saben que van a contar conmigo para todo y que aquí estoy para escucharlos y sobre todo para apoyarlos.

Gracias, no sabes que bien se siente escuchar esas palabras – lo que decía Jasper, también lo sentía yo.

Agradecemos que estés aquí en este momento – por fin las palabras salieron – es algo que no sé cómo pagarte.

No tienen nada que agradecer chicos, por algo somos amigos ¿No es así? – nos tendió su mano.

Así es – Jasper y yo la aceptamos al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué es lo que les paso? – Fue su primera pregunta – ¿Qué fue lo que ocasiono que se desaparecieran? – Edward era un buen amigo y de eso no me podía quejar, sabia en que momento ponerse serio – ¿Tan grande es el problema? – frunció su ceño.

Yo… - no sabía por dónde comenzar – creo que son muchas preguntas para tan solo un problemita – entrecerré los ojos.

De acuerdo, entonces, díganme que es lo que pasa – supongo que ya no podía seguir retrasando más las cosas.

Está bien, te lo diremos ya que creemos que tú tienes el derecho de saberlo – asintió estando de acuerdo con lo que le estaba diciendo – tienes que tener la mente abierta por cualquier cosa.

¿Tan grave es? – me pregunto.

Supongo que sí, pero eso no lo sabremos si no lo sabes tú – lo señale.

Está bien, sabré comprender las cosas no se preocupen por eso – suspire.

Eso es lo que esperamos hermano – me sonrió.

Espero impaciente – me había quedado callado por unos segundos más.

De acuerdo, lo que sucede es que antes de que termináramos con las chicas – levanto una ceja y una mano a la vez.

¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – me sorprendió que me interrumpiera.

¿Sobre qué? – no sabía que era lo que lo había sorprendido.

Repite lo que acabas de decir – me ordeno.

¿Cuando terminamos con las chicas? – más que una afirmación sonó como una pregunta.

¿Cuándo paso eso? – me pregunto con un entusiasmo fuera de situación, de hecho él no lo sabía, o no lo confirmaba como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

Hace como una semana y media – le respondió Jasper.

Eso es magnífico – creo que se le estaba pegando el entusiasmo de Alice.

Supongo que al principio así era – Jasper hizo una mueca.

¿Se arrepienten de eso? – nos interrogo.

Por supuesto que no, sabes que esa relación que teníamos con ellas ya no daba para más, y creo que fue la mejor decisión que hemos tomado en mucho tiempo – mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco conforme se lo iba diciendo.

Entonces – dejo las palabras suspendidas en el aire – de verdad chicos que no los entiendo.

Lo entenderías – sonreí de medio lado – si me hubieras dejado terminar de decirte las cosas.

Oh – se sorprendió – lo siento – pasar tanto tiempo con las chicas sí que le estaba afectando – continua por favor.

Como te iba diciendo – continúe con mi relato – al principio que termináramos con las chicas todo iba estupendo, Jasper y yo habíamos planeado conquistar a Alice y por supuesto que también a Rose – asintió – pero ellas solo nos estaban evitando solo que no sabíamos exactamente por qué.

Tal vez se deba a lo que paso ese día en tu casa – Jasper hablo – y quizás nos estuvieran huyendo por eso.

Sabes cómo son las chicas – intervino Edward – por más que ellas hubieran tomado la iniciativa les daría un poco de pena al saber que fue lo que ellas hicieron bajo el producto del alcohol.

Pero sabes que eso a nosotros no nos importaba – casi explote – al contrario eso nos sirvió para darnos ánimo y valor para seguir haciendo la lucha con ellas.

Solo que no todo salió de acuerdo al plan – se corrigió Jasper al instante – de hecho nada salió como lo esperábamos.

Primero por que como ya te dije las chicas nos estaban huyendo, a pesar de que nos acercáramos a ellas siempre encontraban la manera de irse por otro lugar y después por lo que sucedió con Irina y con Kate – cerré mis ojos, como si estuviera memorando lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

_Flashback._

_Estamos embarazadas – ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?, ¿Es que acaso había escuchado bien?_

_¿Cómo es posible eso? – las palabras salieron de mis labios sin detenerme a pensar exactamente qué decir._

_¿Es que acaso no sabes cómo es eso? – ella al contrario que su hermana estaba toda tranquila por decirlo, ni siquiera se veía preocupada como lo estaba su propia hermana o incluso nosotros._

_Claro que se eso, la pregunta correcta sería ¿Por qué creen que están embarazadas? – planeaba tener familia y por supuesto que hijos, pero no en esta etapa de mi vida, yo quería a alguien que amara y por supuesto que me amara no a alguien que solo me estuviera controlando mi tiempo, supongo que querer a Kate no sería difícil pero eso no lo puedo saber, Jasper es el único que me podría responder a eso, aunque claro no creo que se compare con lo que siente por Alice o incluso con lo que yo siento por Rosalie._

_Porque teníamos un retraso – comenzó Kate – no le tomamos importancia porque pues no somos regulares – era vergonzoso hablar de eso con una chica, pero teníamos que tener la mente abierta para poder escucharlas y hacernos responsables de lo que habíamos hecho – después con forme pasaban los días nos dimos cuenta que de verdad no pasaba nada en nuestro cuerpo – se sonrojo._

_No nos llegaba la regla – aclaro Irina._

_Hacíamos cuentas y ya teníamos una semana de retraso, claro que en Irina fue mucho más tiempo – en automático mis ojos se posaron en ella, pero esta ni siquiera se inmutaba en nada, seguía igual con un semblante tranquilo – fue cuando decidimos hacernos una prueba de embarazo y nos dio positivo – no sabía que decir todo el color y las palabras habían huido de Jasper y por supuesto que de mí también – creímos conveniente hacérselos saber a ustedes – aun no caía en la cuenta de que podría ser padre, por supuesto que el bebé no tenía la culpa de nada, ni mucho menos de las cosas que hace su madre._

_¿Seremos padres? – lo bueno que fue Jasper el primero en hablar, ahora todos mis pensamientos no tenían tanto sentido con forme a ese tema._

_Bueno – Kate hizo una mueca._

_¿Estás pensando en abortar? – la voz de Jasper se quebró._

_No – rápidamente respondió – no le haría eso a mi bebé – poso sus manos en su aun plano vientre – lo que quiero decir es que…._

_No te quedes callada y dinos que es lo que está pasando – mi voz retumbo en donde nos encontrábamos, ganándome con ello una que otra mirada de desaprobación._

_Lo que sucede es que no estamos seguras de que si ustedes son los padres del bebé – mi cara debió parecer un poema por lo que me estaba diciendo Irina, ¿Qué era lo que nos quería decir?, ¿Qué mientras estaban con nosotros, estaban saliendo con alguien más?, eso era de suponer, creo que nadie en su sano juicio estaría esperando por más de medio año a que alguien se fijara en ella, supongo que se habían casado de esperar eso de nosotros, pero eso no era una justificación para lo que habían hecho, ahora por eso también nosotros nos estamos viendo envueltos en una situación demasiado embarazosa, dejando a un lado el hecho de que estaremos con la intriga por unos largos meses, meses que ni siquiera sé cómo vivir._

_¿Cómo pudiste? – Le reclamo Jasper a Kate – sé que no era lo que tú estabas esperando, y que ni Emmett era algo que esperabas para ti – señalo a Irina – pero eso no quiere decir que nos hicieran eso, quiero decir, si querían salir con alguien más estaban en todo su derecho._

_¿Es que acaso ustedes también salieron con alguien más que no fuéramos nosotras? – se enfureció Irina._

_Por supuesto que no – hable esta vez yo – pero una cosa es que ustedes salieran con otros y otra muy diferente que hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales, es algo que no debería de importarme o mejor dicho de importarnos, pero el problema aquí es que están embarazadas y no saben de quien es el padre._

_Otra persona en el lugar que nos encontramos – volvió a hablar Jasper – les diría que ese bebé no es suyo, pero ese bebé no tiene la culpa de lo que han hecho, y no nos podemos negar a que también nosotros podemos ser los padres de esos niños._

_¿Cómo están tan seguros? – seguía hablando Irina mientras que Kate solo estaba llorando, ¿Sería posible que las hormonas ya estuvieran jugando con ella?, eso no lo sé, pero lo que se ve no se juzga._

_Pues porque tuvimos relaciones ¿Sera por eso? – Jasper sí que estaba enfado, se veía por el nuevo tono de su piel y por como salía el tono de su voz – o mejor, ¿será porque ustedes nos emborracharon y nos drogaron la última vez que hasta hicimos cosas que no recordamos?, tenemos muchas lagunas de lo que ha sucedido ¿Sabes?, pero eso es algo que a ustedes no les importo con tal de conseguir lo que estaban buscando._

_Jasper – la voz de Kate se escuchaba quebrada – no fue nuestra intención hacerlo – sus ojos estaban cristalinos._

_Ya no tiene caso – Jasper sí que se escuchaba decepcionado – lo que si te puedo decir es que, si ese bebé es mío me voy a hacer responsable de él._

_¿Te vas a casar conmigo? – no me imaginaba que eso estuviera en los planes de Jasper_

_No, una cosa es el bebé, si es nuestro, y otra muy diferente lo que ha pasado con nosotros – los ojos de Kate se humedecieron de nuevo – no podría casarme contigo porque no te quiero lastimar, sabes que no siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mí y si nos llegáramos a casar ambos viviríamos en un infierno y no creo que eso es lo que tú quieras para ti, eres una mujer demasiado joven y muy bella, que podrías encontrar a alguien que te quiera tanto o más como lo querrás tú – era lo más largo que había escuchado de Jasper – y sabes muy bien que esa persona no soy yo._

_Pero, quizás con el tiempo aprendas a quererme solo un poquito como yo te quiero a ti – Kate no se daba por vencida._

_Yo también pensé lo mismo cuando andaba contigo, que quizás con el tiempo te aprendería a querer como tú te lo merecías, pero ya sabes cuál es el resultado y no creo que si estuviéramos juntos otra vez lográramos sacar algo diferente – se apresuró a decir antes de que lo volviera a interrumpir – eres una gran chica y estoy segura que haya afuera existe esa persona que estaría dispuesto a todo por ti._

_¿Por qué el amor duele? – le pregunto, pero Jasper tardo algo de tiempo en responderle._

_Supongo que si no fuera así no sería amor, pero no siempre es dolor, también existe la felicidad, y por supuesto que si el cariño es correspondido siempre existirán cosas buenas y se sabrá salir adelante siempre que este un camino de piedras – suspiro – en fin creo que eso es algo que con el tiempo sabremos – ambos se quedaron callados._

_No pienses que te diré lo mismo que Jasper le ha dicho a Kate – Irina me sonrió irónicamente – claro que me voy hacer responsable de ese bebé si es mío, y si no lo fuera sabes que también te voy a apoyar solo que ese bebé necesitara saber quién es el padre._

_Eso será algo difícil – me sorprendió lo que me dijo – pero supongo que lo buscare, solo para decirle que ese bebé se ira en adopción._

_¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? – estaba tratando de que mi voz no sonara molesta, pero fue imposible porque hasta Jasper lo noto._

_Lo que oíste, yo no me puedo hacer cargo de alguien más que no sea yo, suficiente he tenido con cuidar a Kate – la fulmino con la mirada._

_Supongo que tienes razón – Jasper me dio un codazo – ese bebé estará mejor con una familia que esté dispuesto a darle amor, y no contigo que solo encontrara amargura, pero déjame decirte una cosa, si ese bebé es mío, se quedara conmigo y no estaré dispuesto a que lo des en adopción._

_Has lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado, creo que hasta le podrías decir a Rosalie que sea su mamá – soltó una carcajada._

_¿Tú también planeas dar al bebé en adopción? – Jasper le pregunto a Kate._

_Mis padres estarán demasiado molestos cuando se enteren, pero no dejare a mi hijo en las manos de otras personas, me voy a hacer responsable de el – Jasper solo sonrió._

_Ya vámonos Kate, tenemos clases que tomar – Irina jalo el brazo de Kate solo para llevársela casi a rastras lejos de nosotros._

_¿Fue verdad todo lo que ha pasado? – me pellizque solo para saber si no estaba soñando, pero como me dolió supe que todo esto si había pasado._

_¿Qué vamos a hacer si de verdad esos bebés son nuestros? – la voz de Jasper se escuchaba rara._

_Nos vamos a hacer responsables ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? – le pregunte._

_Supongo que tienes razón – suspiramos al mismo tiempo – ¿Le dirás a Rose que te ayude? – le di un golpe._

_Apenas si me puede mirar a los ojos y ahora quieres que le diga que puedo ser papá – ambos nos estábamos riendo, pero más que nada era por los nervios que estábamos pasando en estos momentos._

_Quizás ella quiera ser la mamá de tu hijo – rodee los ojos._

_Y también quizás Alice lo quiera del tuyo – este tema no era para que lo estuviéramos tomando a juego, pero solo era para tratar de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, ¿Quién lo iba a decir que hoy me darían la noticia de que podría ser padre de un bebé?, ¿Estaría preparado para tenerlo entre mis brazos?, supongo que eso lo sabría cuando lo viera, ahora tendría que tratar de cambiar todo lo que me rodea, buscaría un empleo no creo que mis padres les agrade demasiado la idea de que serán abuelos y además no estoy dispuesto a dejar que mi hijo pase necesidades, ya nada de salidas nocturnas, ahora solo las dedicare a buscar trabajo para ir ahorrando en todo lo que sea necesario._

_No creo que Alice y Rose se quieran acercar a nosotros cuando se enteren lo que ha sucedido – ahora Jasper ya estaba hablando con seriedad – ahora sí que nos van a huir como si tuviéramos la peste en sima._

_Tienes razón, pero eso es algo que no podemos permitir, creo que si me pusieran a elegir entre mi bebé, si es que es mío, y ella, elegiría a mi hijo – Jasper me miro sorprendido – ¿Tú no lo harías? – le pregunte._

_Si, haría lo mismo que tú solo que no pensaba que ambos tuviéramos pensamientos iguales – le sonreí._

_Supongo que es por todo el tiempo que hemos pasado junto con ellas – asintió – una relación termina y no estaría dispuesto a dejar que mi hijo pase carencias solo por tener una novia, y más si es que ella no quiere estar con él también._

_Eso mismo pienso, aunque creo que no tendremos suficiente tiempo como para andar buscando a alguien – como siempre Jasper teniendo la razón de todo lo que estábamos diciendo._

_Es hora de que nosotros también nos vayamos a clases, no vaya a ser que ya no nos dejen entrar – comenzamos a caminar rumbo a nuestra clase, solo para darnos cuenta que el profesor aun no llegaba._

_Fin del flashback._

No lo puedo creer – Edward seguía enfrente de nosotros sereno – es algo que no me esperaba, quiero decir por un momento pensé que ustedes eran los padres de esos niños, así que estuvieran cien por ciento seguros de eso.

Nosotros pensamos lo mismo, pero creo que es peor no saberlo ya, no es por el tiempo que tengamos que esperar para saber si son o no nuestros hijos, sino que tan pequeños que estarían como para que los sometieran a una prueba de ADN – solo de imaginármelo se me enchinaba la piel, ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que estaba pasando y ahora antes de que nacieran ya estábamos pensando en lo que les harían.

No puedo creer que Irina lo quiera dar en adopción – eso era algo más que me esperaba de ella.

Sabes que eso no es nada si estamos hablando de Irina, ella no es apta para tener un bebé, no sé cómo fue entontes que no se cuidaba cuando estaba con alguien más – Edward asintió.

¿Qué harás tú si supieras que podrías ser padre?, que bella podría estar embarazada ¿Cómo reaccionarias? – Edward palideció por las preguntas que le estaba haciendo Jasper.

Supongo que al principio sentiría miedo, porque ambos somos demasiado jóvenes y además no tengo nada que ofrecerle y lo que tengo es lo que me han dado mis padres, yo le daría algo que fuera lo que he conseguido yo, pero después del miedo me sentiría bien, porque sé que es con bella con la que quiero pasar mucho tiempo, es a la que quiero a mi lado y por supuesto que como madre de mis hijos – sonreímos ante su fantasía, que estoy seguro, se podría hacer realidad – la convertiría en la señora Cullen, mis padres supongo que se molestarían por haber sido tan irresponsables, pero Esme se alegraría por tener a un nuevo miembro de nuestra familia, lo que si no se es como reaccionaria Charlie – el jefe de policía Swan era demasiado sobreprotector con su hija y creo que hasta cierto punto tenía razón, puesto que era su única hija y él no quisiera que cualquiera tuviera a su niñita – me podría a trabajar para que no le faltara nada a nuestro hijo, y bueno no lo sé, creo que eso sucedería, aunque claro, si estuviéramos en ese caso no sé si reaccionaríamos igual a como lo estoy imaginando, quizás hasta sea demasiado pronto, o quizás sea con el paso del tiempo, todo puede pasar, no lo sabemos aún.

¿Y bella como crees que se lo tomaría? – Edward esta vez sí se tardó en responderle.

No lo sé, sinceramente, ella siempre me sorprende al momento de hacer las cosas, por un momento pienso que me va a decir algo o hacer algo pero de repente hace otra cosa que no me esperaba – Edward sonreía a sus recuerdos, que nosotros no podíamos ver – pero sea lo que sea estoy seguro que ella también estaría demasiado feliz con ser madre.

POV Bella.

¿Serán padres en un par de meses? –todo lo que me había dicho Alice sí que no me lo esperaba, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, de seguro todo esto era un error, no podía concebir la idea de que ellos estuvieran pasando por todo esto, y solos, Creo que ahora entiendo porque no están aquí con nosotros.

Si – la última palabra que dijo Alice la saco con un enorme pesar, no me puedo ni imaginar como lo están pasando ellas y por supuesto que ellos tampoco, quisiera poder estar con ellos en estos momentos pero supongo que es mejor que este aquí, ahí con ellos lo único que conseguiría seria estorbar, en todo caso el que tendría que estar con ellos seria Edward.

Bella, tengo que ir con ellos – era justo lo que le iba a decir – prometo que no te dejare por mucho tiempo, pero ellos me necesit… - no deje que terminara de hablar sabía muy bien que era lo que me quería decir y yo estaba dispuesta a eso.

No tienes nada de qué preocuparte – le sonreí – sé que ellos te necesitan y sabes que tu lugar en estos momentos es con ellos.

Eres muy buena – me dio un beso en la mejilla – pero prometo de verdad que no me tardare.

Es mejor que pases todo el día con ellos, creo que necesitan hablar – lo pensó un poco.

¿Y tú que vas a hacer? – me pregunto.

Yo estaré con las chicas, ellas también me necesitan en estos momentos y creo que si tú estás aquí con nosotras – lo señale – lo único que vas a hacer sería estorbar – de inmediato seguí hablando antes de que se sintiera mal – así como si yo estuviera con los chicos. Lo que quiero decir es que como tú los conoces mejor que yo, creo que te tendrían más confianza si vas solo, así como con ellas, ¿No crees que se sentirían incomodos al hablar si estamos los dos presentes?

Tienes razón, pero nos veremos pronto que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme – acaricie su mejilla.

Creo que te equivocas – negué con la cabeza – desde ahora te estoy extrañando y eso que todavía no te has ido.

Te quiero tanto bella – suspire – te amo.

También te amo Edward, no sabes cuánto – no quería que se fuera, lo quería tener entre mis brazos, como lo hemos estado haciendo en estos últimos meses que hemos pasado juntos, pero sé que ahora lo necesitaban los chicos, así que a regañadientes me tuve que separar de él – creo que es hora de que los vayas a buscar, tal vez estén en algún lugar del instituto.

No lo creo – la voz de Alice me hizo recordar que ellas también estaban en la misma mesa con nosotros – el auto de Emmett no está en el aparcamiento.

¿Cómo sabes eso? – le pregunto Edward, algo que yo también quería saber.

Porque antes de que llegara con ustedes pasamos al auto de Rosalie para buscar unas cosas – estaba aturdida aun por la noticia, y era algo lógico, hasta yo misma estaba igual o peor que ellas – y nos dimos cuenta que su jeep ya no estaba, así que eso solo quiere decir una sola cosa, se fueron.

¿Por qué estas segura que Jasper está con él? – era una pregunta absurda y por eso me arrepentí al haberla formulado.

Porque a los dos les está pasando lo mismo y además porque son amigos, dejando a un lado que Jasper vino con Emmett – fue enumerando uno a uno las cosas que me estaba diciendo.

Edward también es su amigo y en cambio no está con ellos – por mi culpa, omití eso.

No está con ellos porque no sabía nada además porque supongo que ellos prefieren estar solos en estos momentos solo para poder pensar – la respuesta de Rosalie era para mí la más lógica.

Entonces tengo que irme amor – regrese mi vista en Edward – nos veremos esta noche en tu habitación – esto último me lo susurro en el oído.

Nos vemos Edward – estaba tratando de que mi voz no denotara la tristeza que sentía cada que se iba, pero al parecer por la mirada que me dirigió si se dio cuenta de ello.

Te parece mucho tiempo verdad – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, yo solo pude asentir a lo que me estaba diciendo – no te preocupes, sabes que regresare temprano a tu casa, para pasar más tiempo contigo – nos dimos un último abrazo antes de que él se levantara de su lugar solo para despedirse de las chicas y salir por la puerta principal, con sus cosas en sus brazos, mientras que yo solo lo podía seguir con la mirada todo hasta que se desapareció por completo.

Se despiden como si fuera la última vez que se ven – no sé si lo estaba diciendo para molestar o era lo que transmitíamos a los demás.

¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? – no estaba de humor para soportarla.

Pero que genio te cargas – se sentó en la misma mesa que nosotras sin nuestro permiso.

¿Disculpa?, ¿Alguien te dio permiso de sentarte? – ignoro mis preguntas, en cambio tomo una manzana que se encontraba en la bandeja de Rosalie, para mi sorpresa ella no le dijo nada, su vista estaba fija en otra cosa, y no era de menos. Supongo que si Edward estuviera en la misma situación en la que se encontraban los chicos yo me sentiría igual o peor que las chicas y más si veo que ya no tiene remedio, o eso es lo que creemos, lo que está pasando, todo tiene solución menos la muerte, eran las palabras que siempre me decía mi madre cuando nos encontrábamos en una situación difícil, y me daba ánimos para seguir adelante.

Como sea – le restó importancia a mis miradas – ¿Edward ya se aburrió de ti?, lo digo porque se fue, y eso es raro – mis puños se cerraron, no sé qué era lo que me pasaba, siempre que estaba cerca de ella me daban ganas de darle una cachetada – ya que casi siempre estaban juntos.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dije sin rodeos.

Sabes que es lo que quiero – mordió su manzana.

Edward no es un premio –no podía creer que ella siguiera obstinada en eso – y por si no te ha quedado claro, quiero que entiendas que él también tiene sentimientos y es una persona, tú no eres nadie para venir aquí a decirme que lo quieres a él solo porque no soportas verlo con alguien más.

Tú no sabes nada de mi – ya estaba enojada – no sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar.

Si a eso vamos – hice una pausa – tú tampoco sabes nada de mí, y sí, claro que no sé por lo que has tenido que pasar así como tú tampoco sabes lo que he pasado, así que no te puedes comparar conmigo, es más ni siquiera tienes porque compararte con nadie más, no te menos precies – de la nada se empezó a reír.

¿Y tú crees que con eso me vas a sacar de la jugada? – ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?

¿Crees que estamos jugando por algo?, no mejor dicho ¿estamos compitiendo? – Ella solo asintió – ¿Y porque?, ¿Cuál es el premio?

Edward – lo dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

¿Tú eres estúpida? – hablar bien con ella no se puede.

Claro que no – se hizo la ofendida – solo sé que es lo que quiero y eso es a Edward.

Ya te he dicho que no es un juguete, ni un trofeo y mucho menos una cosa, de la cual tengas tú el derecho de mangonear a tu antojo – ya me estaba enojando por toda la sarta de tonterías que me estaba diciendo – Lárgate – no estaba dispuesta a seguir con esta platica tan absurda con ella.

No me voy a ir de aquí hasta hablar contigo – se cruzó de brazos.

Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, no me interesa – lo único que quería era que se fuera.

¿Estas segura? – me interrogo – creo que tanto tú como tus amigas quisieran saber de quién son los bebés de mis hermanas.

¿Qué? – gire mi cabeza para poder ver que se estaba riendo de mi reacción.

Qué más quisiera decírtelo pero no puedo, porque ni yo misma sé – se encogió de hombros – y de todas maneras aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, ni a ti y mucho menos a tus amiguitas.

Tú te acabas de contradecir en lo que has dicho – se río aún más – primero me dices que quisieras decírmelo pero no sabes y después me dices que aunque lo supieras no me lo dirías, ¿Quién te entiende? – por más que estuviéramos hablando ella y yo, las chicas no le estaban tomando atención, estaban más concentradas en quien sabe Dios lo que estuvieran pensando.

A mí no me vas a decir cómo hablar y solo para tu información solo lo dije para distraerte – este era mi turno de reírme.

Si claro, como tú digas – ahora ya no le estaba prestando atención en lo que me estuviera diciendo.

Sabes lo que quiero y sabes muy bien que lo voy a obtener – sus palabras hicieron que me estremeciera del horror.

¿Por qué? – Le pregunte – ¿Por qué estas aferrada en algo que no va a ser?, sabes muy bien que Edward y yo nos queremos lo suficiente como para que tú vengas y me digas que lo quieres a él – no planeaba parar – ¿Por qué cuando lo tuviste no lo aprovechaste?, bien dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y lamento informarte que tú ya lo has perdido mucho antes de que yo llegara a este pueblo y es por eso que no quiero que me eches a mí la culpa de algo que sabes muy bien fue tú culpa, ¿Por qué sigues empeñada en buscar un cariño en Edward que ni siquiera existe para ti? – sus ojos estaban cristalinos y ahora me sentía culpable de ver que por lo que le estaba diciendo empezaba a llorar, pero no era suficiente culpa como para detener las palabras que pedían a gritos salir de mis labios solo para que llegaran a sus oídos – sabes que él solo me quiere a mí, no sé por cuanto tiempo sucederá eso pero quiero que tengas por seguro que aunque Edward y yo ya no estemos juntos después, tú no podrás volver a estar con él, por una simple razón, a ti nunca te quiso y no te querrá – las palabras desde mi parecer eran duras pero tenía que entender que ella ya no tenía lugar en su vida, no como algo más que amigos, y quizás ni amigos – tú eres una chica hermosa – hice una mueca, ya que no me imaginaba a mi diciéndole esas cosas a una persona que solo está buscando destruir mi felicidad con el hombre que s por ahora el amor de mi vida – y estoy segura que tú puedes encontrar a una persona que esté dispuesta a dar todo por ti, pero ten por seguro que esa persona no es Edward, tú puedes encontrar a alguien que te amé tanto o más como lo ames tú, pero te recuerdo que Edward no lo será – vi como una pequeña lagrima se lograba escapar de su ojo derecho – hay muchas personas que están esperando a que le des una oportunidad para que los quieras, pero no lo vas a encontrar si sigues desperdiciando tu tiempo buscando un cariño en Edward que como ya te dije no lo vas a encontrar.

¿Y tú qué sabes de mí? – Me grito logrando que varias personas que estaban alrededor se giraran para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando – ¿Crees que por ser ahora la novia de Edward te va a dar el derecho de decirme cosas horribles?

Esa no era mi intención – mentirosa, me grito mi conciencia, sí que lo querías.

¿Crees que por ser la chica nueva tienes el derecho de hablarme así? – sus lágrimas ahora caían libres de sus ojos.

Sabes Tanya, no te vendría mal tener una amiga en la cual refugiarte, quizás lo que te diga te parezca absurdo en estos momentos pero quiero que lo tomes en cuenta – estoy segura que me voy a arrepentir de lo que le voy a decir – pero no me tienes que ver como una enemiga, tú necesitas a alguien que esté pendiente de ti, pero no para que te esté reprochando las cosas, no sé cómo sea la relación con tus padres pero creo que deberías de confiar más en las personas y dejar de ser tan payasa, entiende que tienes a tu alrededor personas que quieren apoyarte en lo que haces.

¿Y qué tienen que ver mis padres en todo esto? – ya no me estaba gritando, y supongo que eso era un buen comienzo.

Pues porque eres una persona fría – no quería decirle que sus padres no la querían, porque yo no estaba segura de eso – y si de menos dejaras que alguien te brindara un cariño estoy segura que tú cambiarias, sé que me tienes cierto rencor – hice una mueca – y hasta cierto grado coraje, pero yo no – no, si no te metes con Edward, claro que eso lo omití – no quiero que tú pienses que lo estoy haciendo por lastimarte, lo único que quiero es que recapacites y te pongas a pensar si lo que estás haciendo está bien.

¿Tú qué sabes?, si tú siempre has sido la muñequita perfecta para tus padres, que no les das ningún motivo para que se molesten contigo, si tú tienes las notas perfectas y ahora para rematar tienes al novio perfecto – sonreí ante la mención de Edward.

No todo es lo que parece – omití mis comentarios – pero como tú lo has dicho con anterioridad tú no sabes nada de mí, no sabes por lo que he pasado así como yo tampoco sé por lo que has pasado, lo que quiero decir – hice una pausa – es que no es bueno hablar de las personas si no sabemos porque razones hacen lo que hacen, y con eso no quiero decir que este bien lo que tus hermanas y tú han hecho, pero no soy quien para juzgarlas porque sé que yo también he hecho cosas peores, pero tú puedes cambiar para bien y creo que es el momento indicado para hacerlo – suspire – como ya te dije puedes contar conmigo aunque no me consideres tu amiga, puede que seamos compañeras – le ofrecí mi mano esperando a que la aceptara sin rechistar.

¿No te parece muy atrevida tu propuesta? – ironizo.

Creo que podré soportarlo – me encogí de hombros – pero si no quieres, sabes que también tienes a tus hermanas, y no las menos precies que son tu familia y lo más cercano a una amiga que es lo que quieres en estos momentos – regrese mi mano a su lugar.

Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que me acabas de decir – me abrazo de la nada, esos típicos abrazos a los que yo ya estaba acostumbrada en Alice, pero por supuesto que no en ella – sé que no somos amigas pero creo que podremos serlo, al fin y al cabo compartimos algo.

¿Qué? – le pregunte aun en sus brazos, ¿No planeaba soltarme?

¿Cómo que, qué? , pues a Edward – me congele en mi lugar y ella soltó una carcajada – era broma, pero tratare de no acercarme a ti cuando este él, no quiero que te sientas incomoda y mucho menos él.

¿Estás bien? – ¿Cómo es que Tanya cambio de opinión tan repentinamente?, no me tomo mucho tiempo hacer que dejara de pensar en Edward como un trozo de carne.

Ahora ya me siento mucho mejor, tengo que confesarte que en un principio pensé en hacerte sufrir de la manera más torturosa, pero con tus palabras me hiciste cambiar de opinión, creo que tú has sido la primera persona que me ha hablado con sinceridad y eso hizo que me hicieras reflexionar – para estos momentos las chicas se nos quedaron viendo con una cara de horror y shock mezcladas y no era para menos puesto que Tanya me seguía abrazando, ya me había tardado en responderle el abrazo y no quería que se sintiera mal, así que, queriéndolo no, la abrace, me sentía rara pero supongo que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo en estos momentos – gracias, pero ahora me tengo que ir – ambas dejamos caer las manos a nuestros costados y ella se levantó de donde estaba solo para dirigirse a la salida de la cafetería.

¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hacías tú abrazada de ella? – me cuestiono Rosalie al ver que Tanya ya estaba saliendo de la cafetería.

Ella me abrazo, y am vino a hablar conmigo y creo que cambio – me encogí de hombros – no lo puedo asegurar, solo con el tiempo sabremos si no fue un plan por lo mientras nosotras nos tenemos que ir a clases – Alice seguía callada y no me gustaba verla así.

Nos vemos en la salida chicas – Rosalie se adentró en su salón, dejando que Alice y yo nos fuéramos al nuestro, que por suerte compartíamos las dos, no nos sentábamos juntas porque como era lógico Edward estaba conmigo, pero por ahora ella estará a mi lado y no dejare que se siga sumiendo en su depresión, Rosalie no estaba tan mal como lo mostraba Alice, pero quizás ella se estuviera haciendo la fuerte, cosa que no era bueno, porque no podemos andar reprimiendo nuestros sentimientos y menos uno tan profundo como lo es el de ellas.

Alice – la llame pero no me respondió – Alice – lo volví a intentar una vez más, pero nada – Alice – la zarandee, solo así su vista se posó en la mía – ¿Tan mal te sientes? – Ella solo esquivo mi mirada – mírame – hice que de nuevo me volviera a ver, notando que en sus ojos y en su cara habían restos de lágrimas que yo no sabía en qué momento salieron, quizás fuera en el momento que estaba con Tanya – sabes que todo lo que está pasando se va a solucionar ¿Verdad?

No es tan fácil, quiero ser fuerte pero no puedo, no es sencillo saber que del chico que estas enamorada puede que sea papá – no me lo podía imaginar porque de inmediato mi mente bloqueo todas las imágenes que me produjeran daño.

Mira Alice – nos detuvimos abruptamente – que Jasper pueda ser padre, no quiere decir que eso sea un impedimento para estar con él.

Pero yo no quiero ser la causante de que ese niño se quede sin padre – soltó unas lágrimas más.

Aún no sabemos si él es el padre de ese bebé, así que no te adelantes a los hechos – ella solo estaba observando al vacío.

Pero ¿Si no es de él, entonces de quién? – me reto con su pregunta.

Eso es algo que no sabemos, que quizás ellas tampoco lo saben así que no podemos hablar de algo que como ya dije, no sabemos, ahora tenemos que esperar a que ellos nos digan lo que les está pasando y si está en nuestras manos ayudarlos y ustedes tienen que hablar – sentencie.

Tampoco lo quiero poner a elegir entre él y yo – se cruzó de brazos.

No lo vas a hacer, lo único que harás era hablar con él de muchas cosas, las cuales han pospuesto por unos largos días y creo que eso no es bueno ni para él y mucho menos para ti – tome aire – creo que ambos tiene que despejar las dudas que tienen y es algo que también tiene que hacer Rosalie.

¿Pero, si ellos no quieren hablar con nosotras? – sus miedos estaban a flor de piel.

¿Cómo puedes creer eso? – le conteste con otra pregunta – pero en dado caso que eso fuera – continúe al ver que me lo estaba diciendo enserio – quedara en ellos y no en ustedes, aunque creo que ellos no las ignorarían, ellos están enamorados de ustedes tanto o más como lo están ustedes de ellos – vi que iba a interrumpirme así que decidí hablar antes que ella – y no me lo puedes negar porque si no estuvieran enamorados no hubieran esperado por ellos durante mucho tiempo así que a mí no me pueden engañar.

¿Es verdad que estabas abrazando a Tanya? – me cambio de inmediato el tema de conversación.

Ella me abrazo – lo volví a repetir.

Pensé que había sido producto de mi imaginación – su ceño se frunció – pero veo que puede que me cambies por ella – no sabía si estaba bromeando o lo estaba diciendo en verdad – aunque déjame decirte que tanto Rosalie como yo tenemos derecho de antigüedad en tu amistad y no te será tan fácil que te libres de nosotras, aunque ya te hayas aburrido de nuestros problemas eso no quiere decir que nos quieras cambiar.

No planeo cambiarlas, si ella me abrazo fue porque estábamos hablando, mejor dicho le estaba diciendo que no se metiera con Edward y que dejara de buscar un cariño en él que no iba a encontrar, que era mejor que ella buscara a alguien que la hiciera feliz y dejara de perder su tiempo porque estaba segura que Edward no era el indicado para ella y que nos dejara ser felices a nosotros – le hice un resumen de lo que le había dicho – le dije que tenía que cambiar y buscar a la persona que si fuera la indicada para ella y de la nada me abrazo, claro que me sorprendió que lo hiciera, no le respondí de inmediato, tarde unos segundos más de lo cortes en responderle, pero al final de cuentas lo hice, no quería que se sintiera mal.

Tú siempre tan buena con los demás, solo esperemos que esta vez Tanya no saque las garras y te apuñale por la espalda – tenía que reconocer que lo que estaba diciendo podría ser verdad, pero puede que Tanya cambie y sea una persona nueva, no perderé las esperanzas en ella, quizás con el tiempo logre sorprendernos a todos por su nuevo cambio.

Tienes razón – reconocí – pero quedara en ella y no en mí, además creo que ya era hora de decirle las cosas en su cara y decirle que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba nada bien, pero tú señorita – la señale – no me cambies en tema, en el momento que consideres indicado tienes que hablar con Jasper y hablarle sinceramente de tus sentimientos, y sabes que no aceptare un no por respuesta – eso lo había aprendido de ella, y veo que lo recordó porque comenzó a reírse, la primera sonrisa sincera que me dio después de la noticia tan desagradable para ella.

Si mañana encuentro ese tiempo indicado hablo con él – me prometió.

Está bien, solo no dejes pasar mucho tiempo ¿De acuerdo? – Ella solo asintió – bien, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a nuestro salón ya vamos con tres minutos de retraso y no quiero que el profesor no nos deje pasar.

Vámonos entonces – comenzamos a caminar de nuevo a nuestro salón y por fortuna el profesor había salido por una videocasetera, así que no se dio cuenta de nuestro pequeñísimo retraso a su clase.

Siéntate aquí, conmigo – ella dudo en poco observando a su compañero de banca – si quieres, o si no puedes ir a sentarte en donde siempre – le sonreí no quería que se sintiera incomoda en mi presencia.

Me sentare contigo – me regreso la sonrisa, el profesor llego con la videocasetera la coloco en su lugar y apago las luces.

Veremos un documental – no escuche de que, solo que todos empezaron a abuchear por algo que había dicho.

¿De qué es el documental? – le pregunte a Alice.

No alcance a oír de que era, lo siento bella – se disculpó.

No te preocupes, ahorita que lo ponga veremos de que se trata – extendí mis brazos para que se acurrucara en ellos, tal y como lo hacía mi mama cuando me sentía mal por algo que había pasado, ella gustosa se acercó a mi dejando su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras que yo formaba una cárcel con mis brazos para que no lograra escaparse de ellos, a veces es bueno que alguien te abrace cuando estas mal, aunque la persona diga que está bien, es bueno abrazarlos porque aunque no tengamos las palabras adecuadas para hacerlos sentir mejor, un abrazo dice muchas palabras que no sabemos trasmitir mejor que con el dichoso abrazo.

POV Tanya.

Todo lo que me había dicho Swan tenía razón, ya no podía seguir así, mis hermanas me necesitaban ellas siempre habían estado conmigo cuando más las necesitaba y creo que ya era justo regresarles todo lo que ellas han hecho por mí, pero aquí el problema principal es ¿Cómo lo voy hacer?, ¿Cómo dejar mi arrogancia a un lado y empezar a ser humilde con ellas?, mis padres no contaba con ellos para que me dieran un apoyo de amor, económicamente no me podía quejar puesto que siempre que necesito algo ellos me lo dan sin rechistar, pero ahora lo que más necesitamos, y hablo de mis hermanas y yo, es su cariño, ese cariño que hasta donde yo recuerdo no me lo han dado por mucho tiempo.

¿En qué tanto piensas? – Kate era la más considerada de nosotras y supongo que es por eso que era la que sufría más.

¿Qué piensas de Isabella Swan? – le pregunte.

¿La novia de Edward? – me miro perpleja.

La misma – suspire.

Bueno – titubeo – no la he tratado así que no te puedo decir algo sobre ella.

En eso tienes razón, pero por lo que vez en ella – indague – ¿No me puedes decir nada?

¿Por qué tanto interés repentino en ella?, no me digas que planeas hacerle algo – sus manos las llevo a su boca – pero Tanya – me regaño – ella se ve que es una chica buena y por lo que he visto defiende mucho a sus amigas y si es así con ellas no me quiero ni imaginar que es lo que hará con Edward.

Mira que tú no tienes el derecho de decirme esas cosas – me sentí ofendida – mira que hacerles ese tipo de bromas a Emmett y Jasper – se sonrojo.

Somos amigos – se excusó – desde que terminamos Jasper y yo nos volvimos amigos.

Sí, pero lo que le dijiste hoy estoy segura que no te lo va a perdonar – la interrumpí antes de que volviera a hablar – tienes que decirle la verdad.

¿Tú, me estás hablando a mí de hablar con la verdad?, ¿Cuándo fuiste tú la que nos indujo a andar con ellos? – en eso si tenía razón.

Yo no soy la única culpable, además si no hubieras querido no lo hubieras hecho – le recalque, y justo en ese momento apareció Irina.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunto – ¿Ahora porque están discutiendo?

Por la broma – dijimos las dos a coro.

¿La broma? –pregunto alzando una ceja.

Si la que les hicimos hoy, ya sabes es 28 de Diciembre, día de los inocentes – le explique.

Ah si eso – tomo un trago de lo que traía en su vaso – lo mío no es broma – tanto Kate como yo nos quedamos pasmadas ante lo que nos había dicho.

¿Qué? – gritamos las dos.


	55. Comienzo

POV Bella.

Me encontraba en la sala de mi nueva casa descansando, y es que tener ya ocho meses y tres semanas de embarazo cualquier cosa me cansaba rápidamente, además de que ya faltaba solo una semana más para dar a luz y decir que no solo era un bebé el que venía en camino, no por supuesto que no, eran dos, así que como quien dice iba a tener gemelos. Recuerdo cuando nos dieron la noticia juro que casi nos desmayábamos.

_Flashback_

_Desde hace unos días me había estado sintiendo mal, me mareaba muy frecuentemente, y las ganas de vomitar siempre eran más fuertes en la mañana, justo hoy que no iba a trabajar iba a provechar el tiempo para ir al hospital para saber de una vez por todas que era lo que me estaba pasando. Al principio creía que era sobre una infección pero con el pasar de los días me convivencia cada vez más que no solo se trataba de una simple infección común y corriente. No le quería avisar a nadie para no preocuparlos, así que es mejor ir sola._

_Al estar ya fuera del consultorio me sentía demasiado nerviosa, no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando pero, algo dentro de mí me decía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. _

_Señorita Swan – la voz de la enfermera hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos – es su turno – me dio una sonrisa cálida. Trate de devolvérsela pero mi rostro estaba entumecido – adelante – me dijo al momento de ver que no me movía de mi lugar._

_Si, gracias – trate de sonar convincente pero falle en el intento, sin más que decir me dirigí al consultorio._

_Buenos días señorita – el doctor se veía que era demasiado amable._

_Fin del Flashback._

¿En qué estás pensando? – la vocecita de una chiquilla me saco de mis pensamientos.

Son solo recuerdos – toque su cabecita y ella me sonrió.

¿Podemos jugar? – sus pequeños ojitos se iluminaron con la sola idea de que alguien jugara con ella.

Por supuesto que si – se levantó corriendo.

Voy por mis muñecas – fue lo único que escuche que dijo antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

No tardes – le grite de vuelta.

_Flashback._

_¿Y bien? – Ya me estaba impacientando, desde la mañana la enfermera llamo a mi casa diciendo que ya tenían los resultados de los estudios que me mandaron hacer – ¿Qué es lo que tengo doctor?_

_Déjeme decirle que no es nada de lo que deba preocuparse – eso sí que me saco de onda, ¿Qué es lo que quería decir con eso?_

_¿Y qué es lo que tengo? – pregunte con cierto temor en la voz._

_Está embarazada – ¿Qué había dicho? – Felicidades – el doctor me sonrió, pero yo no sabía qué hacer._

_Me tengo que ir – no es que la noticia fuera desagradable, al contrario pero no pensaba que eso fuera posible, al menos no ahorita._

_¿Se encuentra bien? – el doctor me miro preocupado._

_Así es – dije lo más calmada posible – ahora me tengo que ir._

_Cuídese mucho señorita Swan – solo asentí antes de salir de su consulto._

_Gracias – le dije a la enfermera que estaba esperando a mi salida. Iba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que choque con alguien – lo siento – empecé a disculparme._

_¿Bella? – oh no, esa voz no._

_Fin del Flashback._

Ya regrese – de nuevo esa chiquilla me saco de mis pensamientos.

Que bien – le sonreí – dime ¿A qué vamos a jugar?

No sé – se veía realmente tierna con ese pucherito, le iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó.

Espérame aquí un momento – ella solo asintió en lo que yo iba a ver de quien se trataba.

Bella que bueno verte – fue lo primero que me dijo Kate al abrirle la puerta.

Lo mismo digo – la deje pasar.

¿Cómo se ha portado? – me pregunto al momento en que nos adentrábamos en ella para encontrar a la niña.

Bien, es una niña muy buena – cada vez nos estábamos acercando más y más.

Tía – la pequeña corrió a sus brazos.

¿Cómo te has portado Luna? – la pequeña solo se acurruco más a su lado.

Bien tía – le sonrió una vez más – Tía bella es muy buena conmigo, no sé porque mami no la quiere – dijo un poco pensativa, tanto Kate como yo nos tensamos al momento en que lo dijo.

No hagas caso – trate de no tomarle importancia – ahora vamos a jugar.

Si – se zafó de los brazos de Kate para seguir con sus muñecas.

¿Cómo están los bebés? – Kate se sentó a mi otro lado para poder jugar con la niña.

Bastante bien – le sonreí – ya falta solo una semana para que nazcan mis pequeños.

¿No has visto a Jasper? – bajo un poco la mirada al nombrarlo.

La verdad es que no lo he visto mucho – me sentía un poco incomoda al hablar sobre ello, ya que desde que Jasper y Emmett se enteraron de la "Bromita" que les hicieron se distanciaron de ellas, solo les hablaban lo necesario, creo que más por ser cortes que por otra cosa. No puedo creer que después de cinco años sigue habiendo esa tensión cuando están presentes.

Nunca debí hacerle esa broma – suspiro con cansancio.

_Flashback._

_¿Qué? – tanto Alice como yo nos espantamos por el grito que soltaron Emmett y Jasper? – ¿Me quieres explicar que fue todo eso? – nunca había escuchado a Jasper tan enojado y es que él era el más tranquilo de nosotros._

_Jasper yo – esa era la voz de Kate – yo, sabes que lo siento mucho, no era mi intención hacerlo – Alice frunció el ceño._

_Con eso no se juega – la voz de Emmett se escuchaba más severa que de costumbre._

_¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – me pregunto Alice._

_Eso mismo quisiera saber yo – nos adentramos más al aula para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando._

_De verdad sabes que yo lo siento mucho – la voz de Kate se escuchaba quebradiza._

_¿Qué está pasando? – pregunte._

_¿Bella? – Esa voz yo la conocía – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_Eso mismo quisiera saber yo – no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí Edward._

_Yo solo estaba con los chicos pero llego Kate a hablar con ellos – se encogió de hombros – pero dime ¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí? – no le podría decir que estaba aquí porque Alice quería hablar con Jasper, aunque no tenía nada de malo pero no con Kate frente a nosotras._

_Solo te estaba buscando – levanto una ceja a modo de confusión._

_¿Y que hace Alice aquí? – ella solo se sonrojo un poco._

_Vino conmigo, porque yo se lo pedí – dije como si nada._

_Lo siento mucho Kate, pero con eso no se juega – esas palabras hicieron que regresara mi atención en ellos de nuevo._

_¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – le pregunte en voz baja a Edward para que nadie más nos escuchara._

_Lo que pasa es que Kate e Irina les hicieron una broma de los inocentes a Jasper y Emmett diciéndoles que estaban embarazadas – ahora entendía el enojo de ellos._

_¿Pero dónde está Irina? – y es que por más que la buscara en el aula no la encontraba._

_Bueno, creo que ella si está embarazada – lo dudo un poco._

_¿Y es de Emmett? – lo sentía mucho por Rosalie._

_No lo sé, creo que Kate dijo algo de eso – ya no entendía nada._

_¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – ya hasta parecía de esas señoras que se quedaban platicando pasándose un resumen de todos los chismes que se escuchaban en su calle._

_Dijo que Irina estaba saliendo con un tal Lauren y que el bebé es de él – eso sí que no me lo esperaba._

_Pero Jasper – trataba de hablar de nuevo – lo siento mucho – sus ojos estaban cristalinos._

_Lo siento mucho más yo – se veía que Jasper trataba de contenerse para no gritarle, pero por supuesto que eso no funciono del todo – yo confiaba en ti y bueno, entiendo que ayer fue el día de los inocentes pero no sé._

_No fue mi intención de verdad – ya casi le estaba rogando._

_Dame tiempo – bueno, algo es algo – no te puedo perdonar así como así, no después de lo que me dijiste así que solo necesito pensar claramente._

_De acuerdo – su voz se escuchaba quebrada – como tú lo digas – bajo la mirada y se fue sin decir nada más._

_Fin del flashback._

Lo hecho esta hecho – trataba que ella también dejara de pensar lo que sucedió ese día – además él dijo que no te odiaba.

Pero tampoco me perdono – me dio una sonrisa triste.

Ya no pienses en eso – estaba intentando animarla, cosa que creo que funciono porque de inmediato una sonrisa surco en sus labios al ver algo en su celular.

Permíteme tantito – se levantó de donde estaba para dirigirse al extremo de la sala.

¿Tía bella? – una vocecita hizo que enfocara mi atención en donde provenía.

¿Sucede algo? – ella solo me sonrió.

No, solo quería saber cuáles van a ser los nombres de mis primos – eso solo hizo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara.

Bueno, si es una niña se llamara Renesmee Carlie – ella solo frunció el ceño.

¿Renesmee? – Solté una carcajada – ¿Qué significa eso?

Es una combinación, pero no le tomes importancia – la pequeña solo asintió.

¿Y cuál va a ser el nombre del niño? – me pregunto con su inocencia reflejada en sus ojos.

Bueno – lo dude un poco – sería Tony.

Me gusta – empezó a dar brinquitos en su lugar.

Me agrada que te guste – toque sus pequeñas mejillas y ella recargo su cabecita en mi palma.

Se siente bien – sus ojos estaban brillando – mamá nunca hace eso – con eso solo logro que un nudo se instalara en mi garganta.

Mamá ha de estar muy ocupada cariño, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, siempre que quieras puedes venir aquí conmigo – con esas palabras logre que de nuevo se pusiera contenta.

Te quiero mucho Tía bella – me rodeo con sus pequeños bracitos.

También te quiero mucho Luna – le correspondí el abrazo.

¿Y qué hay de mí? – La voz de Kate nos sorprendió – ¿A caso a mí no me quieres? – hizo un puchero.

Claro que si te quiero mucho tía Kate – se soltó de mi para ir darle un abrazo a su tía – no llores ¿Si? – con sus dos manitas agarro el rostro de Kate he hizo que la mirara directamente a sus ojos – sabes que también te quiero – le dio un beso en su mejilla – ¿Mejor?

Mucho mejor – la volvió a abrazar, y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de mi casa.

Ahora vuelvo – las deje un momento a solas para ir a ver quién era en esta ocasión.

Hola bella – la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, al verme se lanzó a mis brazos, justo y como lo hacía Alice, pero la diferencia es que con ella aun no me había acostumbrado a ese tipo de afecto de ella, pero de todas maneras le correspondí a su abrazo.

Hola, pasa – le dije cuando me libero de sus brazos.

¿Esta Kate aquí? – ambas nos adentramos en la casa, para ir directamente a la sala, que es en donde ellas se encontraban.

Así es, está aquí con Luna – ella solo asintió.

Tía Tanya – la pequeña corrió a sus brazos como lo hizo cuando vio a Kate.

Ya llego tu tía favorita – eso solo ocasiono que Kate rodara los ojos.

De hecho – hablo antes de que la niña lo hiciera – yo llegue desde hace un rato, así que su tía favorita ya había llegado antes – sonrió con suficiencia.

Lamento decepcionarte querida – soltó a Luna por un momento – pero aquí la tía favorita de Luna soy yo – se señaló.

¿Y porque no mejor se lo preguntamos a ella? – yo que me había mantenido fuera de esta conversación me alarme cuando Kate propuso eso, eso no era bueno, no la podían poner a escoger entre ellas y no sabía si solo era juego o si era de verdad.

Buena idea – la niña al verse involucrada en ello se soltó de Tanya y se fue corriendo detrás de mí, como si así pudiera desaparecer de la mirada que le estaban dedicando sus Tías – cariño – la voz de Tanya era melosa – ¿nos podrías decir quien de nosotras dos es tu tía favorita?

Tanya no creo que – estaba tratando de detenerla pero ella me mando una mirada gélida – eso no está bien – me cruce de brazos.

¿Luna? – me ignoraron completamente.

Y-yo, no sé p-porque m-me preguntan e-eso – la chiquilla estaba tartamudeando.

Solo tienes que decir el nombre de alguna de nosotras – insistió Kate.

No puedo – la pequeña hizo un puchero.

¿Por qué no? – Tanya no tuvo la delicadeza de preguntarlo bien.

Porque no – fue su única contestación que recibieron por parte de la niña.

Luna – había una nota de advertencia en la voz de Tanya – ¿Por mí? – que chantajista era esta mujer, al escucharla así, solo bufe, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, volvió a sonar el timbre de mi casa.

En un momento regreso – volvió a decir.

Voy contigo – la niña no se me despego ni un momento, dejando así a las dos mujeres adultas en mi sala.

Bell´s – esa era la voz cantarina de mi mejor amiga – ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? – me dijo con sarcasmo.

Alice – respondí su saludo pero con una gran sonrisa.

Te extrañe – yo solo rodee los ojos, y sin esperármelo me rodeo con sus pequeños brazos, en un abrazo asfixiante, _que gran diferencia, _a este sí que estaba más que acostumbrada.

Alice, nos vimos apenas esta mañana – le respondí cuando de nuevo el oxígeno regreso a mis pulmones.

Lo sé – me sonrió –Oh pero mira quien está aquí – se agacho para quedar a la altura de Luna, ya que seguía pegada a mis piernas – Hola – le sonrió.

Hola Tía Alice – la pequeña se soltó un poco de mi para darle un abrazo tan característico de ellas.

¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto.

B-bien – lo pensó un poco.

¿Te pasa algo? – por supuesto que a Alice no se le pasa nada.

N-no – se ruborizo un poco.

¿Qué es lo que pasa bella? – al ver que la niña no le decía nada, me pregunto directamente a mí.

Kate y Tanya están en la sala – suspire – y querían saber quién era la tía favorita de Luna así que le preguntaron a ella poniéndola en un aprieto y bueno, eso es todo.

¿Así que fue por eso que la niña estaba pegada a tus piernas? – Alice tenía el ceño fruncido.

Si – fue lo único que le dije.

Esas dos, en vez de parecer las mujeres adultas que son, se comportan como unas niñas pequeñas – eso solo me hizo reír un poco, ya que yo también pensaba lo mismo que ella – no te preocupes – volvió a prestar atención en la niña – esas dos me van a escuchar ahora mismo – yo no dije nada, es más ni me entrometí en su camino, al contrario hasta me hice a un lado para que pasara como si fuera esta su casa, cosa que era algo más o menos parecido.

Justo cuando Tanya se acercó a hablar conmigo ese día en la escuela para ofrecerme disculpas, también lo hizo con Alice y Rosalie, por supuesto que también con los chicos, pero las que accedieron a perdonarla fueron las chicas puesto que antes ellas eran amigas, si no fueron las mejores amigas, al menos se hablaban bien sin poder pelear como lo hacían las hermanas Denali, al parecer los chicos a un no soportaban la idea de que fueran ellas las que se interpusieran en su camino para conquistar a las chicas, aunque claro también aceptaron parte de su culpa por haberse dejar manipular y no haber tenido fuerza de voluntad para ponerles un alto a esas chicas, que desesperadamente buscaban como separarlos.

_Flashback._

_¿Entonces? – tanto Tanya como Kate estaban nerviosas._

_¿Entonces qué? – se atrevió a preguntar Alice._

_¿Si nos perdonan por todo lo que les hicimos? – lo dijeron con un todo de nerviosismo y un pequeño rubor que cubría sus mejillas._

_Pasado pisado – la respuesta que les dio Alice las dejo sorprendidas – eso ya se quedó atrás así que no hay porque lamentarnos de lo que sucedió antes._

_¿Y tú Rose? – le pregunto Kate._

_Concuerdo con Alice – les dedico una sonrisa._

_Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias – empezaron a decir las dos antes de saltar a los brazos de Rosalie y Alice para abrazarlas._

_Fin del flashback._

Claro que la que siempre se estuvo excluyendo de nosotros fue Irina y no sé porque, por más que la tratáramos de incluir en nuestros planes de grupo ella simplemente bufaba y se iba por otro lado, que quede claro que nosotros intentamos por todos los medios que se sintiera integrada por nosotros, pero eso no sucedió porque ella era la primera en irse cuando estábamos a su alrededor, ni siquiera nos dejaba acercarnos a ella y eso fue más de una vez, a pesar de todos sus intentos por hacer que nos alejáramos de ella aun la seguimos tratando de integrar, creo que la muerte del padre de Luna le afecto más de lo que nosotros creíamos, y es por eso que últimamente no ha tenido el tiempo suficiente como para corrernos de su casa al ir por Luna, al menos la niña no tiene por qué estar sufriendo al ver que su madre aun no lo supera.

Y espero que eso no se vuelva a repetir – las palabras de Alice hicieron que saliera de ni ensoñación, estaba tan metida que ni siquiera escuche la reprimenda que les dio a las chicas, lo supe por la manera en como estaban sentadas las dos juntas y con la cabeza agachada – Creo que le deben una disculpa a alguien – Alice se cruzó de brazos, como si se tratara da una madre regañando a sus hijos.

Lo sentimos Luna – dijeron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

Así está mejor – Alice volvió a sonreír – lo siento tanto bella – eso me sorprendió mucho – por todo esto se me olvido preguntar cómo estaban mis sobrinos – llego corriendo a mi lado para poner sus dos manos en mi vientre abultado.

Bien, son unos buenos niños – sonreí al sentir como daban una patadita.

¿Y Edward? – me pregunto.

Trabajando en el hospital – ella solo asintió.

_Flashback._

_¿Bella? – oh no, esa voz no._

_¿Edward? – me gire lentamente para encararlo._

_¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – tenía que pensar una buena excusa para darle._

_Te estaba buscando – genial, no fue tan buena después de todo._

_¿Te sientes mal? – me tomo de las manos para acercarme más a él._

_No, por supuesto que no – le sonreí para que no sospechara – estoy muy bien, solo que quería pasar a verte porque voy a salir con Alice y ya sabes cómo es tu hermana – eso lo convenció un poco._

_Sí, es cierto – me dio una sonrisa torcida – ¿A qué hora vas a llegar a casa? _

_No lo sé, pero ten por seguro que no voy a dejar que me lleve como la vez pasada – eso hizo que se estremeciera con solo recordarlo._

_Ni me lo digas, ese día ya estaba pensando en ir con tu padre para que autorizara una búsqueda para ti – eso me hizo reír._

_Sabías que estaba con Alice – le recordé._

_Sí, pero cuando las trataba de localizar ambos celulares me mandaban a buzón – ese día Alice dijo que era un día para chicas y eso quería decir que no tendríamos que estarnos distrayendo con otras cosas._

_De acuerdo, no dejare que esta vez apague mi teléfono sin que me dé cuenta – y es que era verdad, ni siquiera supe cuando lo hizo, hasta que llegue a casa y Edward me dijo algo del teléfono me di cuenta que estaba apagado y al prenderlo me sorprendí al ver que tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de Edward y unos 15 mensajes de él._

_¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? – eso logro que los colores huyeran de mi rostro._


End file.
